I Need You I Want You
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: RepostWWE writers decide that John Cena needs a valetwoman wrestler in his corner when he starts his new storyline with his Carlito and Kurt Angle and Edge. Will he fall in love with her during the storylines or let her go with a guy isn’t right for her o
1. Welcome to WWE

**CHAPTER 1-Welcome to WWE **

WWE writers decide that John Cena needs a valet/woman wrestler in his corner when he starts his new storyline with his Carlito and Kurt Angle and Edge. Will he fall in love with her during the storylines or let her go with a guy isn't right for her on and off the TV.

**Disclaimer: I don't OWN any of the wrestlers name only names I OWN is the O/C **

WWE writes decide that Dr. Thuganomics needs a valet in his corner when he starts his new storyline with his Carlito and Angle and Edge. Will he fall in love with her during the storylines or let her go with a guy isn't right for her on and off the TV.

It started when a new girl had started WWE and she was going to be a storyline between John Cena and Carlito and Angle and Edge.

"Welcome Sandra to WWE I hope you enjoy yourself here." Vince said

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Sandra smile said

"No thank you for coming here after a long hard search I think we have a diva in the works here. "

So than Vince left out the office and John came into the office to meet Sandra and she is a very shy woman when she is around people she don't know

"Hello? You must be Sandra?" John said

"Yes I am. You are." Sandra smile said

"I am John Cena Dr. Thuganomics. But you can call me John if you want. You never watch wrestling before?" John grins and said

"You kidding me I watch it 24hours if I could! I am sorry I am little nervous I know who you are." Sandra said

"There's no reason to be nervous about but than again this is Philly they might not be too hard on you since you are a local girl but than again they might give you hell because you going to be with me."

"Boy you know how to make a person feel better!"

"I'm sorry but hey! You know how it is true."

"This is my first appearance and you trying make jokes!"

"I'm sorry where in the world did you get your wrestling name from?"

"I made it up one day. How you got the name Dr. Thuganomics? You don't look like nobody from around my way trust me."

"Just a name no big deal. So have any family or friends here tonight? Boyfriend?"

"Yes, my three partners in crime Donna, Melissa, and Suzanne are here. My brother and his girl and my dad his girlfriend her kids my mom don't approve of me wrestling .They all sitting in the front row."

"Are they single? Are you single?" John said

"No! I am the last of the group who still single they all have boyfriends."

"That's suck being single huh?"

"Yeah, but I am right now committed to wrestling are you married?"

"No I'm not I am single right now. I just got out of a four years relationship with a girl I knew since we was three years old and we date off and on so I was going to ask her the big question when she told me she got married to some dude she met in Cairo he is a prince over there so what a guy to do? But hell it's all good that both of us are single since the storyline have us together."

"I am sorry to here that. Yeah, we don't have to worry about the person getting jealous or getting mad over the storyline."

"How old are you? You look like a kid?"

"I'm twenty-six years old with no children unless you count my dog Caesar."

"Oh okay. I'll see you later I need to get warm up you better do the same thing even though you are not really wrestling tonight. Nice talking to you."

"Same here."

So than Sandra left out the office and Carlito walk past her.

"Hi! Sandy! I'm Carlos Colon Jr. aka Carlito how are you feeling? Where you going?" He said

"I am doing fine it is nice to meet. I was on my way to the dinning hall to get drink water." Sandra said

"I was hidden that way myself mind if I walk with you?" Carlos smile said

"No! I need the company."

"So you from here huh?"

"Yes, born and raise here why?" Sandra said

"You are too nice to be a Philadelphian?" Carlos said

"Just don't piss me off okay than you see the true me you know."

Carlos opens the door for Sandra.

"So what do you want to drink?" he said

"Bottle of water would be good." Sandra said

Carlos handing Sandra the water.

"So you work in ECW for a short minute?" He said

Sandra sitting down and drinking her water

"Yeah, I was sad to see it go I had fun working there sold a lot of t-shirts and video tapes."

"Why you wanted to get in wrestling for?" Carlos said

"I love the storylines it is something I just wanted to do since I was 12years old when I want to my first wrestling match and I was hook and I told my parents I was going to go into wrestling."

"Okay I didn't know you were a fan or not."

"I am not an outsider who doesn't know anything about wrestling."

John walking into the room and he walk over to where Sandra and Carlos were sitting at.

"So talking now huh?" he said

"Yeah; I'm talking a little more." Sandra smile said

"Fit is looking for you time for your wrestling lesson." John said

Sandra getting up and the two guys got up also and smile at her and she smile at him.

"Thanks I'll see yous all around."

Carlos and John both looking at her and looking at her ass as she left.

"Now that's cool." Carlos said

"Man you are crazy she is more than cool." John smile said

"What is she than?"

"She is good enough to eat like a fresh bake chocolate cookie with milk."

Shelton walking into the room

"Yo! Cena that's the girl you going to dating on TV just walk out here?"

John smile and popping his collar.

"Hell yeah man that's baby girl." John smile said

"Shit how the fuck you get so lucky?"

"I guess the right place right time. What the fuck you complain about you got Krystal now?" **(AN: Krystal from the diva search) **

"So I just keeping the doors open that's all. Man you two are lucky." Shelton said

"I don't know about that? I have to be nasty to her tonight man I don't know how I can do that to her she too nice." Carlos smile said

"Yeah I get to kiss her and will we see where it goes. Anyway I see you guys later I am going to watch baby girl wrestle."

"They are practicing right now?"

"Yeah man dam! You act you never seen fine black woman before?"

"Hey! Cena once you go black you can't go back I just want you to know that." Shelton said

"Fuck you man. Beside she won't be the first one to taste my white chocolate." John smile said

"I am stealing Eddie's line no mommy wants some Latino heat.

Paul (aka Triple H) walks by them and smile at them three while they was leaving catering room and he was going into the catering room.

"We did not hire Sandra to be you three personal whores she is here to be eye candy for Cena and Carlos to get you two over got it!" Paul said

Carlos, Shelton and John all look at each other and started laughing and they want down to the ring and they was sitting at half way in the back and watch the girls working on their wrestling skills and at the corner of her eyes she saw them sitting there and she smile and Ashley who been wanting John since she started there.

"She think she is all that?" Ashley whispering to Torrie.

"Who?" Torrie said

"Sandra she think she is all that because she going to be hanging around John Cena." Ashley said

"I think you made a new friend?" Melina whispering to Sandra

"Who?"

"Ashley." Melina said while she sitting on the turnbuckle.

"What I did to her?"

"You got her spot she was suppose to be with Cena not you."

"That's not my fault. Talk to the head writers. Speaking of the devil there he goes is that Shelton with him?"

"Oh yes chica but he is going with Krystal from the diva search."

"Carlos single?" Sandra smile said

"No he got a girlfriend name Melina."

"I didn't know you two going together?"

"Sweetie he is going to be mind after this storyline is done with and you going to end up with Cena." Melina smile said

"No disrespect but he isn't my type. I like Triple H and Undertaker Rhyno type a guy I don't know I do sort of have a crush on him but he looks Cena he looks goofy but he is a sweet guy him and Carlos I don't know how he going to be mean to me but we wait and see. "

"Yeah? Will they always say opposites attracts. What's wrong the race thing or you just never dated guys not from the hood?"

"I dated white guys before but I never dated a co worker before not even when I was in ECW so that's the only hang ups I think I have. "

"Okay time to go back to work" Fit said

So than they work out a little more and than Sandra and Melina want to the ladies dressing room and they was talking.

"I am glad you being nice to me a lot of girls guess don't trust me?"

"Look at you? You are young and some of us around here are getting older and they are scared you going to be the top diva around here. Plus you are getting a big push with this storyline."

"I never thought it that way. Thanks"

"No problem chica."

"You have to teach me how you do that thing getting into the ring?"

"It is easy if you are double joined but you are not so it going to be hard. So my advice take up yoga and you be doing that in no time."

"Okay thanks again." Sandra smile said

Amy (aka Lita) came into the room and she was smiling and walk over where Sandra and Melina was standing at.

"Hey! Mel! Sandy right?"

Sandra couldn't speak for two second because her favorite woman wrestler is in the room with her.

"Yes that's me. What's up Amy? I am a big fan of yours and it is honor to meet you and get to work with you."

"Thank you welcome to hell. no one around here are close but one thing I advice you to do is don't take everything to heart when they talk bad about your ring work or the way your appearance okay? And if you any girlfriends who are single what ever you do keep all single girlfriends away from these guys specially the one I slept with. He is the man whore."

"All my friends have boyfriends but I understand. Thanks for the advice I'll keep this in mind."

"Stage hand knocking on the door.

"Sandy they need you." He said

"Wow sent to the principle office already boy you are bad?"

"No it might be Stephanie or Vince wants to talk to me."

Amy and Melina both look at each other and started to laugh

"You got a lot to learn young lady."

So than Sandra want down the hall and she saw Stephanie.

"Hi there Sandy? You ready for tonight. Stephanie said smiling"

"Yes I am."

"Good to know. Now here is your scripted and good luck tonight."

"Thank you."

So than Sandra want to a quiet room and read her lines and after that she did a quick prayer than she change her clothes and than she want to see if she can see her dad and her best friends and their boyfriend brothers and sisters. Than she was walking and she wasn't watching where she was going and bumps into the Big Show.

"Hey there! Watch where you going! He said"

"Sandra smile said sorry I didn't see you."

"Bullshit! I am over five hundred pounds how the fuck you going to miss me?" Big Show said

"I have a lot of things on my mind I am so sorry Show I didn't mean it."

"Okay I'll let this go for this time no more bumps okay? You new around here aren't you?"

"That's a deal. Yes I am new I am Sandylove aka Sandra Phoenix." Sandra smile said

"You should use your real last name it sounds like a fake last name. You're wrestling name sound like a porn star name. No defense but it does."

"I know that's why I like my wrestling name."

So than Sandra stretch a little even though she isn't wrestling tonight but there was going to be a lot of physical stuff she will be doing.

Carlito open up Monday night Raw with The Cabana.

"John Cena, John Cena the World Heavyweight Champion likes to hurt other people girlfriend! Last week while we were in Boston he hit on my woman! That's right he hit on her and I was trying to hit Cena but like a yellow belly he is he push my girl in front of me and I hit her that wasn't cool now she isn't speaking to me."

The crowed booed when he sayed that.

"So right now I want that yellow belly Cena to get his ass out here now!"

"Ladies and gentlemen there was something want down last Monday night at a Boston night club the same night club that where John Cena got stab last year we don't know all the details but as so we know what going on we keeps you posted." JR. said

"JR, I was there I seen it all and Carlito telling truth Cena did make him hit his girl." Jonathan Coachmen said

"What you working for Star magazine now."

"No I am telling you what I saw."

"Get out here Cena now be a man!" Carlito said

John Cena song hits and it was a mixtures booing and cheering for him and he got in Carlito face.

"Tell the truth Carlito! You been abusing your girl and I was stepping in to stop you." He said

"I, I don't hit woman? He is lying to you people than again you people would believe anything like your Philadelphia Eagles going to win the Super bowl." Carlito said

The crowed started booing him when he sayed that.

"Let's bring her out here see what she says what happen." John said

"Let's do that. Sandy, come on down to the ring sweetie."

The stage guy gave Sandra her cue, she came down there, her friends and family saw her they couldn't believe how pretty she looks, and they was cheering her on.

"Sandy tells these people I am not abusing you? Say it!"

"No he didn't mean to hit me it was all your fault John Cena Carlito I am sorry I was mad at you can you forgive me?" Sandylove said

"You are lying for him because you are scared I did not hit you in your face." John said

"Yes you did hit me."

"Apologize to her now!"

"I am going to be the better man says sorry Sandy for what happen last Monday and last year. This isn't the first time he hit her. But as for Carlito I am not sorry when I kick your ass!"

Eric Bicshoff coming down to the ring everyone was booing him.

"John Cena you will be facing Carlito for the World Heavyweight Champion and if Carlito wins Sandylove will get five minutes alone to kick your ass!" He said

Carlito and Sandylove smiling

"Thank you Mr. Bicshoff thank you"

"You are very welcome." Eric smiling said

"John Cena gets ready for the beating of your life. By little old me you would think getting stab by my bro last year you would learn your lessons not to mess with our crew but no you keep on. Will get ready baby to become the world heavyweight champion your days are number Cena." Sandylove said

"Sandy stop being so tough you are not tough at all you know he is hitting on you and talking a bad to you."

"Oh Johnny boy your match is going to be a No Holds Barred Match! Bye, bye white trash!"

"I can't believe this!" JR said

"JR say goodbye to your world champ." The Coach said

"Folks we will be back."

So than the show want onto commercial break and John left out the ring first and than Carlito and Sandra and she walk over to her friends and family members and they all gave her a hug and she ran to the back and Stephanie was there waiting for her.

"Sandra, that was great keep it going not nervous no more? Stephanie

"No I am not nervous no more I like it pretty good no one really booed me step for my dad he must don't approve what I am wearing." Sandra said

"You do look hot." John smile said

"Thanks." Sandra smile said

"Ready for your tear jerker part?" Stephanie said

"Yes I am."

"Sandy I want to tell you up front I am sweet guy and I could never hurt a beautiful woman like you I'll try to be little easy on you." Carlos said

"No you be yourself Don't be candy coating it be for real okay chico."

"Oh okay. I'll be myself."

"That's really good Sandy okay let's get ready to do this."

So than Sandra want into an empty room where she supposes to be at and she was looking at the monitor.

John walking in room and he smile at Sandra and she smile at him back.

"You every try to cry right on the spot?"

"Yeah I took a little bit of acting lessons so no problem."

"I did some acting it is like being around here but difference is you only work six to seven hours around here and on the movie set you work like ten to sixteen hours." John said.

"I would love to do a movie a gangster movie like the Godfather something like that or street gang movie maybe a romantic movie too."

"That sound like a good choices of movies I would like to do comedy movie something fun not to serious and action movies. I would love to do a romantic movie if I can have Hailey Berry or Jessica Simpson was in the lead." John smile said

"Keep dreaming baby boy and I am going to do a movie with Brad Pitt or Ashton Krusher." Sandra laugh said

"You keep it up you will be on Punk."

"OOO I am so scared of being on Punk."

"Better be."

So than the camera crew came into the room.

"John I want you to knock on the door and you Sandy will be sitting at the vanity you will see John in the mirror and you spin around say your lines and than you Sandy move to the sofa and than Carlos will come in and than you try to break up the fight between John and Carlos and you say your lines and than end of that segment got it?" the stage hand said

"Yeah I got it."

"Yes I got it."

"We going in ten second in five, four three two"

John knocking on the door.

"Come in." Sandylove said

John opening the door and he stands there.

Sandylove turning around.

"What the hell you doing here!"

"Please can I talk to you?"

"There is nothing to talk about you are woman abuser!"

John walking into the room and sitting on the sofa.

"I need to talk to you."

Sandylove taking a deep breath.

"Fine talk."

"Listen; I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time. He took a deep breath Sandy, I...love you."

Sandylove opened her mouth to say something but he continued.

"Every since I first saw you, it was love at first sight. Then I got to know you...and I fell in even deeper. For a long time I've wanted to touch you, to kiss you, He paused then said, To make love to you."

The crowed was booing and Sandylove got up and sat on the sofa and John sat across from her.

Sandylove finally spoke.

"How nice after you hit me in the club now you want me? Is that how you tell somebody you like them by hitting them? John listens to me good I am with Carlito."

"Do you think I don't know that? I also know how he treats you." John put his hand on her cheek. Every one here in the back knows, they just refuse to say anything because he hangs around with frosty top Sandylove took his hand from her cheek. What do you mean? She asked, though she knew.

"I'm talking about the fact that he's abusive." John said searched for her eyes, which were looking down again. He put his index finger and thumbs under her chin and lifted her face up to his. He saw that there was a tear in her eye. He wiped it away with his finger.

"So it's true, huh?"

"Sandylove jerked up, I gotta go. She started to leave. "

"Sandy waits! John called after her but she did not turn around."

Than Carlito was walking the other way and John just look at him.

"What hell you doing in my girl's room!"

"I was talking to her!"

"You know good son of bitch!" Carlito said while he was looking into the room for Sandra

So than they started to fighting and Sandylove came back.

"Carlito stop baby stop he didn't touch me stop!"

Carlito hitting John in the head and they started a fight.

"I am going to kill you!"

"I should kill you for hurting Sandy last year!"

Than the segment was over and the show want onto commercial break the camera man stop the taping and everyone bust out laughing.

"Okay what kind of hit was that you doing? You fight like me and my sisters?"

"Oh now you got jokes before you couldn't speak. Are you ready what I am about to do to you?"

"No not really I rather oh never mind." Sandra said with a smile on her face

"She got us there man." John smiling said

Shelton walking by and smile at Sandy and she smile back at him.

"You are good keep up the good work. By the name is Shelton last name Benjamin"

"Man I see why you guys are single weak games weak. Thanks Shelton for the kind words." Sandra smile said

"Dam woman you know how to hit below the belt." Shelton said

"I know man I know"

"I feel so unimportant but you did do a good job though." Carlos said

"Yes you are doing a great job." John said

"Thanks you guys I was keeping it real that's all." Sandra smile said

After the commercial break Sandylove sitting on the sofa and Carlito was pacing back and forth.

"What you was thinking!" Carlito said

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what to say but I have something to tell you I might be pregnant." Sandylove said

Carlito laughed and he looks at her and smiles.

"Well, you know it's not mine, don't you?"

The crowed in the background was calling her a slut and chanting she got herpes.

Sandylove looked up with a shocked look on her face. Her hazel eyes look into his.

"What do you mean it's not yours? You're the only one I've been with. You know that." She said.

"It's not mine." Carlito repeated.

"I need to take a walk."

She started to go out the door. Carlito grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room.

"You're not going anywhere." He growled.

He pushed her up against the wall she hit her head, hard.

"Oww!" She cried

"Who have you been with?"

Sandylove just looked at him. She didn't understand. He pushed her head into the wall again.

"Did ya hear me? Who's the guy? It's Cena, isn't it? You have been screwing him?" Carlito said

Sandylove was crying.

"No, There isn't another guy."

Than Carlito put his hand around her throat, choking her. He laughed as she struggled for air. He let go after a while and she fell to the floor coughing. And left out the room.

"That's not cool to lie to Carlito, Sandy."

"We apologize what just took place here." JR said

"I don't condom what Carlito did but sometimes you got to pimp smack a woman when she gets out line." Jonathan said

"You are a sick fool. Folks we will be back with the World Title match." JR said

So than the commercial break started and Carlos came back into the room and

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. Wow dude you got some strong hands" Sandra getting up said

"That's not all is strong."

John coming into the room to see if Sandra was okay.

"Man you and your weak game. How many time she is going to tell you about your weak game."

"Man shut up!" Carlito said

"You both needs to stop both of your game are weak although John you are not trying too hard no more. What's wrong talk to me?" Sandra said

"I pick and choice when to use my mad skills" John smile said

"Oh okay whatever." Sandra smile said

"He just got out of a long term relationship."

"Yeah I know that. I know that feeling too but it been while though."

"Yeah tell me about it."


	2. Monday Night Raw

**CHAPTER 2-Monday Night Raw **

Than JR came into the room.

"Young lady you are doing a wonderful job congrats oh Carlos you look little too aggressive when you was doing that but keep on. Get ready back on the floor you go young lady." he said

"Who your favorite player on the any Philly team?" John smile at Sandra

"Man you really trying to suck up tonight will I have to say Reggie White and IA and Hershel Carmichaels he was number 17 on the Eagles back in the day and of course I call him 50cent twin brother from another mother TO. But I advice don't wear that one." Sandra laughs and said

"Okay since I am suppose to be a face for ,most of the night so I go with a hero of Philly see you in three minutes."

"We going to shoot you getting up with John Cena helping you okay?" Stage hand said

"Yeah I have it."

"In five four three two" Camera man said

"Welcome back we know why John Cena was fighting in the night club last Monday because Carlito's girlfriend Sandylove just told Carlito that she might be pregnant with his child and he began to choke her what happen during the commercial break." JR said

Sandylove was still laying on the floor and John walk by saw her.

"What happened?" he said, lifting her chin, examining her neck as he came inside.

"Nothing, moving out of his reach and trying to shutting the door with her foot." Sandylove said

"Please don't lie to me. John said with his big blue eyes looked so hurt. John picks her up and sat Sandylove down on the couch.

"He...choked me." She said

"Oh, sweetie, that's it. I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore. You don't deserve to be treated this way. I'm gonna go find that piece of scum right now John was out the door."

"John, no!" Sandylove ran after him.

She followed him down to the ring.

"We are back live and John Cena is in the ring." JR said

John got on the mic and he was pacing back and forth in the ring.

"Carlito you no good son of bitch! Get your ass out here no more playing we going to settle this once and for all."

Eric Bicshoff came to the ring.

"John I got some bad news Carlito left and won't be in the No Holds Barred Match but I do have somebody you should know pretty will. Welcome him back on Chris Jericho! That's right I rehired Chris Jericho and than Chris Jericho music hit and everyone was cheering for him"

"Welcome back ! Welcome back ! Welcome back ! Welcome back !" the crowed was chanting .

Eric and Chris shook hands and Sandylove stay out there and Chris look at her and gave her nod.

"Look whose back? Jericho ready to get your ass handed to you again?" John smile said.

"bring on Junior!" Chris said

"Oh yeah John your title is up for grabs." Eric said

They got face to face and then locked up with no one getting an advantage. Another lock up and Jericho grabbed a side headlock but Cena whipped him off and Jericho came back with a shoulder block. Cena then exploded with right hands and then the two traded chops. Jericho hit a splash in the corner and then took Cena down and kicked him around on the mat. Jericho slapped Cena in the ropes and then hit a spinning heel kick. Jericho went for his springboard dropkick but Cena ducked and Jericho crashed to the floor right in front of Sandylove she look at Chris and he started smiling and trying to get up.

Cena tossed Jericho back inside and hit an elbow in the corner and then sent Jericho head first to the buckle. Cena charged at Jericho in the corner, but Jericho hit a dropkick and then unloaded with mounted right hands. Jericho chopped Cena and then worked him over in the corner with kicks before hitting a vertical suplex for two. Jericho then hit a baseball slide dropkick and locked in a rear chin lock. Jericho and Cena traded right hands and then Jericho tossed Cena through the ropes to the outside. Sandylove started hitting on John and Chris started to laugh when Sandylove was hitting John.

Jericho hit a dropkick off the apron onto Cena and then choked him with a cable on the outside before tossing him back in. Jericho perched Cena on the top turnbuckle and then gave him some right hands and mounted off to Cena before scoring with a superplex from the top and then covered for a near fall. Jericho then pinned him again but Cena again kicked out. Jericho hit some right hands in the corner and then whipped him to the other corner and charged in but Cena got his boot up. Cena came back with a back drop and then some clotheslines but missed a flying shoulder tackle. Jericho then gave Cena a bulldog and went for the Lion Sault but Cena moved and Jericho landed on his feet. Jericho then went into a victory roll and attempted to lock in the Walls of Jericho, but Cena kicked him off and Jericho crashed to the outside. Cena went up top and hit a leg drop to the back of Jericho's head as he was re-entering the ring through the middle ropes. Cena covered but only got two when Jericho got his foot on the ropes. The fans are chanting "Let's go Jericho" by this point.

Cena went for the FU, but Jericho countered into DDT for a near fall. Jericho kicked Cena and then gave him a backbreaker and driving elbow drops to the kidney area. "Let's go Cena! – Let's go Jericho!" chants fill the arena now. Jericho choked Cena over the bottom rope and then the middle rope. Cena then came back with a huge clothesline and both men are down. Jericho and Cena traded right hands with Cena getting the better. Cena hit a clothesline, followed by another, and then hit the throwback followed by his modified spine buster. Cena went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Jericho moved and locked in the Walls of Jericho.

Than Carlito came down there and he grab Sandylove and John seen this and he ran out of the ring and started hitting with rights and left on Carlito and Jericho came outside of the ring and hit Cena with a chair and Cena writhed in pain as got up and Carlito and Chris double team him and Eric came down said oh forgot to tell you there no count out or DQ match and he tried to fight towards the ropes, and then Jericho pulled him back in. The crowds are going nuts by the way. Cena again fights towards the ropes this time he makes it.

Carlito grab Sandylove one more time and he try to take her up the ramp and the crowd boos more than cheers. Jericho stomped Cena in the head and then went up top but Cena caught him and hit some right hands and then went for the FU from the top and then Jericho hit a superplex after reversing for a close fall! Jericho then charged at Cena, but Cena caught him on his shoulders and hit the FU for the win!

"Winner and still WWE Champion, John Cena" Lillian said.

Cena celebrated his victory after overcoming the odds and pulling out the win here tonight. And want after Carlito and he caught up with him and he started hitting him and Sandylove just stand there for a second and she grab John's arm and John look at her and he move out the way and Sandylove started choking him and hitting his head and than John pull her off him and they look at each other and John and Sandylove started to kissing and left to go to the back and the show was over.

"Yes, yes I did it! Man that's feel so good out there. Dam you a good kisser."

"Thanks sweetie nice job you are not a bad kisser either." John said with a smile.

"John stop playing with me it wasn't my best I can tell you that." Sandra said

"Now who is it full of them selves?"

Chris came over to her and John.

"Nice to meeting you Sandy. Good job tonight."

"Sandra smile said thanks nice to meet you too Chris."

Carlos getting help by the referees.

"Remind me never get on your bad side. You are right what you sayed don't piss you off dam girl what you seen your ex boyfriend in me?" he said

"No if I saw my ex boyfriend I would had killed you." Sandra said

"I am not going to ask you what he did."

"Me either. Hey that was a great bump you did though you must have brothers who would bully you?" Chris said

"Yes I do three of them and two of them are older than me so yeah I know how to take a bump thanks reminding me about that. Speaking my peps is it okay they come back here now or wait little longer when most of the guys and girls are gone?" Sandra said

Stephanie walking over to them.

"It is okay to bring them back here now although we got a bonus match to do. They might want to watch that." she said

"Carlos is you okay?" Sandra smile said

"Yeah, yeah I am fine."

Shelton and Dave Batista walk over to John.

"Ready for round two?" Dave said

"Yeah I am ready." John smile said

Dave smile at Sandy shook her hand.

"You must be Sandylove?" he said

Sandra flirting with Dave.

"Yes I am. Dave Batista my favorite wrestler nice to meet you."

"Same here you have it. I'm your favorite wrestler huh?" Dave smiling said

"Yes you are."

"I am glad to here that."

"I hope one day we can work together." Sandra smile said

"Sandy stops flirting with him he is a married man." John said

"Some sound jealous. I know that he is married tell me something I didn't know." Sandra smile said

"No I am just saying you know Dave is married right?" John said

"Know shit." Sandra said

"Come on man lets get out here before I kick your ass. Nice to meet sweetie" Dave said

"Same here. Oh my god he is so hot man I don't know what to say man I love this sport."

"I see you guy's later Sandy you are done for tonight if you want to go now you can see you next Monday." Stephanie smile said

"Thanks Stephanie."

"No thank you."

Melina walking over where Sandra was standing at.

"Oh my god you are so wild that was a great way to get the fans piss off."

"Thanks. This is something I always say if I don't piss nobody off I must not be doing my job."

"Tonight is girl's night out want to come?"

"Yeah sure is it okay if I bring my three partners in crime Donna, Melissa, Suzanne?"

"Yeah sure more the merrier sure as long they are over 21 with no kids."

"Nope none of us have kids."

So than Sandra want and change her clothes and told one of WWE's guards to bring her friends and family to the back there and five minutes later they all came back there.

"About time you get us back here." Donna smile said

"I am a busy woman now." Sandra smile said

"Young lady your outfit." Craig said

"Dad please don't start with me with that."

"You shouldn't be wearing that. Remember you have younger step sister and birth sister who looks up to you."

"You did great out there Sandy." Nathan said

Sandra smile at her little brother.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Where is all the guys at?" Suzanne smile said

"They around here somewhere. I haven't met everyone yet so don't get your hopes up to high."

"That's alright maybe some other time you been here awhile we meet everyone." Mary said

"Oh my god my girlfriend is coming." Nathan said

"Oh my god no way that's Melina walking over here?" Sammie Joe said

"It is Melina." Sandra smile said yeah

"Hi Melina I am Nathan Phoenix."

"Ignore him that's my crazy brother."

Melina walking over.

"Hi nice to meet you. hey chica you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Donna, Suzanne, and Melissa you are going to hang out with the raw divas tonight." Sandra smile said

"Can I go with you?" I am 21years old I can get in to the clubs you might need a body guard," Nathan said

"Nat stop it."

"No way!" Donna said

"You serious?" Suzanne said

"I am game." Melissa smile said

"That's not fair." Sammie Joe said

"You are not over 21 my dear." Mary said

"Can I have your autograph?" Sammy smile said

"Yeah can I have your autograph?" Nathan said

"Yeah sure. What's your name?" Melina smile said

"Sammie Joe my mom use to watch Dynasty and name me after the character." Sammie said

"Nathan" Nathan smile said

Melina taking the programming and signing it.

"I am name after a Spanish soap opera," she said

"Cool thank you Melina I love your style very cool." Sammie smile said

"Thank you so much." Nathan said

"Thank you Sammie and Nathan for being my fan."

Eric walking by look at Sandra.

"Sandy I need to speak to you."

"Okay talk." Sandra smile said

"In my office."

"Okay. I meet you guys in the garage area."

"I'll take your family around and meet some of the guys." Melina said

"thanks"

So than Sandra want into the Eric's office room.

"Your performance was okay for a rookie and I want you to work harder I'm not saying you didn't do a good but you can do better than that come on."

"I thought I was doing well I am sorry I will try harder."

"Well I hope we do have an understanding for each other. If not I am going to send you back to OVW or even worst Smackdown be there with Booker and his old lady. You don't want that. That's all I want to tell you. Of course Stephanie and Vince not going to tell you how bad you are doing but I want you to be a team player."

"Are we done?"

"Yes we are. You may go. Oh Sandy you ain't shit I just want you to know that."

Sandra just walk out of the room and didn't say anything, John was walking towards the men's dressing, when he saw Sandra.

"Sandy? You okay?" he said

Sandra wiping the tears.

"Amy told me not to take it personnel but it still hurts when you think you were doing your best."

John giving Sandra a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"It is okay you are doing fine don't listen to frosty top he is still mad what Linda Mills did it don't have nothing to do with you okay."

"Okay. Thanks John." Sandra smile said

"No problem baby girl. Go ahead have fun take the diva to your hang out something get to know them okay. Don't worry about frosty top get the best of you? Okay sweetie?"

"Okay I am out of here see you next Monday."

"Yes you will." John smile said

"Man why she couldn't be on smackdown she would blow Booker's wife out the way." Dave smile and said

John walking into men's locker room.

"Man let us white guys around here has some milk chocolate."

Shelton s walking into men's locker room.

"Man you don't have a chance with her let it go."

Dave walking into men's locker room.

"What you saying you got a chance?"

"Hell yeah." Shelton smile said

Carlos walking into men's locker room.

"No man she wants some Spanish fly here."

Paul walking into men's locker room.

"How many times I am going to tell you guys Sandra isn't here to be your whore she is here to make you two sorry accuse of a wrestler a big break. So get off her pussy. But I must tell ya if I wasn't married to Steph she would be mind."

So than Sandra join up with Melina, Candace and Torrie and Victoria and Ashley and her three friends and they want to her favorite club and it was so wrestling fans there and they was pretty cool let the girls have a good time. Than the girls want back to the hotel and they had a sleep over and the girls all put on their boyfriend and husband t shirt and Sandra being the single one she wore her Batista t shirt and chain gang boxers on.

"You are single?" Ashley said

"Yeah." Sandra smile said

"Pretty girl like you and you are single?" Torrie said

"This girl is too picky," Donna said.

"She been like that since junior. high school" Suzanne said

"It's true." Sandra said

"But it is better she is single because she is evil when she is in love." Melissa said

"No I am not do not listen to that. I am sweet person."

"I bet you are okay what ever."

"I am."

"She is a real sweetheart."

"Thanks. Here is the hundred I owe you."

"Put it on my tab."

"Yeah but she just sucks in love."

"So who do you like in WWE?" Ashley said

"Who the question for Ash?" Victoria said

"Everyone."

"My husband of course." Torrie smile said

"Jeff Hardy" Donna said

"Current wrestlers." Ashley said

"Okay if I wasn't married I would say Chris Master"

"No comment only thing I would say about him he got a nice ass. I would say Jay aka Christen" Donna said

"I have to say Juventud." Melissa said

"That's easy Carlito." Melina said

"I thought you were going with Johnny Nitro?" Donna said

"We broke up."

"Sorry to hear that." Donna said

"It is a toss up for me but I am going to say the World Champ John Cena"

"Dave Batista."

"I going to say John Cena too."

"Mm that is hard one I like Mike aka Steven Richards but I also like Mark aka the Undertaker." Victoria said

"Mark can put me in the last ride any time." Sandra said

Victoria high fiving Sandra.

"I am with you on that."

"If you can have a one night stand with any wrestler current and past wrestlers who it would be?"

"Jeff Hardy oh man I am so in love with him. It something about him I am so draw to him."

"I really don't do one night stands but if I did it would be Shawn Michaels." Ashley said

"I would say it would be Randy Orton."

"Let me tell ya this don't waste your time on him you don't have double D breast he wouldn't give you the time of day."

"I know that, that's why I wouldn't mind having a one night with him."

"I going to say Carlito Mr. Player, player."

Melina turning to Sandra and looking at her.

"What did you tell her about Carlos?" she said

"Nothing."

"Nick aka Eugene."

"You got to be kidding me?" Ashley said

"Nope."

"Okay what ever."

"I would have one night stand with Nick too he was very cute when he was in OVW he did a 360." Melina said

"Yes he did. Marc aka Hassan I would love to rid his magic carpet." Sandra said

"I thought you were going to say Mark Callaway." Torrie said

"Mark of course is my second choice." Sandra smile said

"I would say Jay he is too funny."

"I got a good question. Who's got the biggest penis in WWE rosters?"

"Oh man hands down it would be Mark Callaway, Glen Jacobs, and Paul Wright." Torrie said

"It would be Carlito, Shelton, Kurt, Chris Benoit, and John Cena of course trust me. I um will let's just say I walk up on him in the locker room when I first came here." Melina said

"Who you walk on?" Sandra asks.

"John Cena."

"Oh yeah I remember you told me about that he was with his than girlfriend and she was taking care of business." Torrie said

"Yeah and there he was in all his glory and I was turning red and she just laugh at me." Melina said

"Girl close your mouth before the flies fly in." Donna said

"Come you tell me you never seen a big dick before?" Melina said

Sandra had her mouth open.

"Yeah I have but never mind. So how big was he?"

"Since when size matter?"

"I just wondering that's all" Sandra said

"Yeah me too. So how big is he?" Ashley said

"He looks around the 8 or 9 marks."

"holy shit." Suzanne said

"Oh my you must have been looking kind of hard there." Melissa said

"Yeah I was." Melina grin.

"Ouch." Ashley said

"I can handle that." Sandra said

"I can too." Ashley said

"Sure you can Ashley sure you can."

"I can."

"Alright if you say so."


	3. WWE Drama

**CHAPTER 3-WWE Drama **

So than the ladies want to sleep and Sandra cell phone ring and it was Stephanie and she said I need you to come down to the boardroom need to talk to you.

"Okay I'll be there in ten minutes." Sandra said

So than Sandra got up and took a quick shower and want down to the boardroom and when she got there John, Carlos, and Kurt were all there.

"Sorry to wake you up so early there has been a change of plans in the storyline. So will you all follow me in here?" Stephanie said

Vince and Eric was sitting in the room and Sandra knew in her heart why she was there Eric screw her over like he told her.

"Okay last night the head of USA network call and told us not to do that storyline because of the sexual tons coming from it. You know next week we will be moving there and they feel that we shouldn't have that kind of storyline on their network." Stephanie said

"Have they watched what they have on that station? Nothing but sex on there. I am sorry I just make me mad with the censorship stuff. I'll shut up." Sandra said

"you are right Sandy but you three did good it have nothing to do with it but the next three weeks I was going to take Carlos and Sandra off the TV we going to repackage you Sandy more than Carlos you just be working a injure that's all. And John you will be restarting your feud with Angle and Chris Jericho. Only until how we going to bring Sandra in." Vince said

"I have an idea send her to Smackdown. Let her wrestle Stacy and Christy and Sharmell." Eric smile said

"Why can she just stay who she is? She has a great style and the fan seems to like her when she was with Carlos than with me." John said

"I know that but the network didn't like that she beat up Carlos last night. They want her to "stay the victim" not a black woman who will fight back plus it was too much sex over tone which I didn't see it or hear it I don't know what they talking about. I agree with you she is doing great."

"It wasn't that bad of sex over tone unless they are talking about my outfit that I had on I don't know. They just don't want to see me with John is that it?" Sandra said

"It isn't a race thing Sandy at all." Eric said

"What is it Eric?" John said

"I would like to know too." Carlos said

"I have one question what do this got to do with me?" Kurt said

"I was thinking about our old feud we did when I started to go with Paul."

"You want me to do that with Cena and Sandra? Do you know how much heat you get with that? Because they don't want to see me in a love triangle they want me to have the belt." Kurt said

"Kurt has a good point Stephanie so scratch that idea." Vince said

"I go and do whatever you want me to do but I have to agree with Cena she should stay on Raw."

Paul walks into the room and smile at Sandra and he sat down next to his wife.

" The way you and Cena and Shelton being drooling over her I think she should go to Smackdown for a couple of months until you two feud is over than bring her back on Raw have her with Kurt."

"I want the world title no defense Sandy you are a beautiful woman and you got some talent more talent than most of the girls here and I know you been wrestling for six years and you was train by Pete and she is good but I do see why she can't be by herself?" Kurt said

"Thanks Kurt. Yes I was train by Pete and I would like to be a Woman's Champion it been a while since you had a black woman as a Woman's Champion no disrespect but I think I would make a good Woman's Champion. I know you had some problems with some of the black woman wrestlers in the past but I will try to be a team player up to sudden point things I will not do. If I am crossing line I am sorry I am telling you how I am feeling." Sandra said

"You just got here and you want to be the Woman's Champion no sweetie you have to work your way up like everyone else and you got to prove yourself." Eric said

"I know that Eric and I want to prove you all that I can be a great Woman's Champion just give me a shot." Sandra said

"I want my title shot I didn't drop the IC title to be in a love triangle."

"I have an idea Carlos you and Cena keep up your angle and Sandra you are with Kurt Angle just for a little while." Vince said

Kurt getting mad.

"Dimmit! Vince I want to be in a title shot!"

"Kurt chill out you will get your title shot Sandra going to turn on John and when you three are in a three way dance and she hit the low blow on Cena and Carlos and than you pin them both and Sandra tell the world she lie being pregnant and than you will be a couple for like three months or so and than the rematch will be at the Royal Rumble . Subject to be change this isn't grantee by any means and I don't want you all coming to be that where is my push crap." Vince smile said

"Is this taking place at Taboo Tuesday? Or is it during New Year's Revolution whenSandra turns on us?**"** Carlos said

"It will happenat Monday Night RAW - Corpus Christi, Texas that's in three weeks from now."Vince said

"I'll go with your little plan but I know how my fans feels they want me as champion they hate Cena is the champion." Kurt said

"A lot of people hate me as champion." John said

"Will they have to deal with it?"

"When do I get my crack at it again?" Paul said

"We should have known that was coming."

"We talk about this and we agree to have you in the Rumble next year." Stephanie said

"Wrestlemaina you will go up against Kurt."

"That's cool." Kurt smile said

"That's my line." Carlos said

"Vince I hope you know what you doing?" Eric said

"Yes I do better than you. Sandy would not be here if she didn't have the look or the talent trusts me. She is willing to help the Woman's division which is getting little boring before she came here." Vince smile said

"I was talking about the World title what you talking about?" Eric said

"If I hear you had been saying some negative things to her you going on a vacation in December like you did last year. Have the guys run the show." Vince said

Sandra didn't know she should say something or not what happen last night but she let that one slid.

"Vince I don't know if this out of place to say this but Sandy was upset she thought she did bad last night and I told her she done great. A lot of the guys and girls say she did well." John said

Vince turn to Sandra and look at her.

"Sandy something happen last night?" he said

Sandra never had been a fan of Eric so she took a deep breath.

"Yes Eric asks me to come into his office and he sayed Oh Sandy you ain't shit I just want you to know that. But I was little upset by that but it is water under the bridge." she said

"Dimmit Cena! You are your mouth I demand he lost the title next Monday!" Eric said

"Who the hell you think you are John has all rights to say something." Vince said

"That's right Eric you step out of line. " Stephanie said

"That's just wrong she is good wrestler I watch her yesterday with the other girls she do moves better than some of us guys Pete taught her well and she can move good too." Kurt said

"Thank you Kurt but I am not the best woman wrester I can who my own." Sandra said

"Eric why did you tell her that for?" Vince said

"I was see how tough she is I did not mean to hurt her feelings at all I was just joking with her."

"No Eric you were dead serious and you sayed if I don't be a team player I should go back to OVW."

"You say that to her?" he said

Vince turning to Eric looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes I did say that. She was getting too many praise from everyone." Eric said

"Will she did do good last night what do you got against this woman." Paul said

Sandra smile at Paul who she love and adore during the DX era.

"I would like to know that question too." she said

"Nothing. I, I like all women."

"You really didn't like Sharmell or Gail or Nora" John said

"How do you know this you were on Smackdown?" Eric said

"My girlfriend at the time is good friends with Gail that's how I know." John said

"I have to agree to John on this one." Kurt said

"I'll tell you what next week Eric do show up and we going to do a angle on you and Stephanie and Stephanie you will be the GM that night we see how the fans react to see Stephanie back on TV if Stephanie get a big pop you will be no longer the GM on Raw will send you to OVW or Smack down move Teddy on Raw and have Stephanie on Smackdown something like that. I am not going have you run her off like you did to the other ones so that's how it is going to be." Vince said

"Mr. McMahon I been working for you now three years now I never want over your head but I think you should think about it you really think they would accept Stephanie back?" Eric said

"I have fans begging for me to come back on TV since you been there you bring the show down." Stephanie said

"Alright Steph you don't have to go there. Kurt, Sandra, John, Carlos you may go thank you for coming. Sandy you can go back to sleep." Vince said

"Thank you Mr. McMahon. But I am wide a weak now." Sandra smile said

"Will go and eat breakfast than somebody stomach was making noise." Vince smile said

"That would be me sir. Sorry about that." John smile said

Everyone laughs and left out the room.

"Sandy wants to have breakfast with us? Since you are wide awake?" John said

"No thanks I got to see what the girls doing I'll see you around." Sandra said

"Come on please." Carlos said

"Dam man do you have to do sad puppy dog eyes?"

John starting to do the same thing too and Sandra took a deep breath and row her eyes.

"Okay, okay gees I starting believe what Paul sayed maybe I need to go to Smackdown you two is drooling over me you act like you never seen a black woman before." she said

"Not as unique as you are."

"Thank you I think." Sandra smile said

"I am not drooling over you they still little boys I am the man." Kurt said

Sandra started laughing.

"Come on you two let's get something to eat."

So than they want to Denny's for breakfast and all her friends was there and the divas and Sandra saw the divas and her best friend.

"Sandy over here." Victoria said

"Oh their goes my friends and the divas I promise them I spend sometime with them until I go on the road full time. So maybe next time or if they don't mind you guys can come on over to the table. Let me go and ask them be right back." Sandra said

Sandra walks over there and greets everyone.

"Hey you guys mind that Kurt Carlos and John eat breakfast with us?" she said

"I can care less."

"You tell Carlos I have a seat for him right next to me." Melina said

"Okay. Lisa (**aka Victoria) **do you have a problem with it?" Sandra said

"Nope no problem. I grow up with three brothers so I can handle it."

Sandra walking over to the guys and smiling at them.

"Come on the ladies don't care if you guys come and sit with us. Donna, Suzanne and Melissa this Carlos, John, Kurt. Guys these are my friends."

"What's up nice to meet you all?" John said

"Nice to meet you too." Donna smile said

"Come and sit down with us." Ashley said

So than they was eating and talking and laughing and it was time for them to go and Sandra want back to her room and she pack her things and she check out and she want over to her step mom house and say goodbye to her step sister and brother and dad.

"Will I know you know this be careful and stay true to yourself and don't let anyone bring you down." Craig said

"I know that daddy I am going to stay the same person."

"We are so proud of you. When you do go to Orlando make sure you see your mother and sister and brothers." Mary smile said

"I am." Sandra said giving her step mom a hug.

"Tell everyone thank you for taking the time and meeting us." Sammie said giving her big sister a hug.

"I will."

So than Sandra left she had move into a condo in Stamford Connecticut and she started unpacking and her best friends came up there.

"What in the world is going on between you and Cena?" Donna said

Sandra putting up the dishes and the glasses.

"Nothing we just friends."

"Have you seen how he looks like you? I think Cena likes you?" Suzanne said

"So he might likes me no biggie it is nothing between us I swear he might want something but I really don't want to date him not right now."

"Oh okay now I have to ask you this have you bumped your head on that canvas again? Why not? Girl if I was in your shoes I would jump on that." Melissa said

"I am not you and like I sayed I like him as a friend that's all trusts me too many people would not like the fact a black woman is dating the World Heavyweight Champion."

"You are not really black you are biracial so you can pass." Suzanne said

"Who would you go with around there? Booker is married Carlos is trying to talk to Melina Shelton seeing someone so who would you go with?" Donna said

"Terry Rhyno if he was still around there." Sandra said

"You can crossover it isn't against the law to date some one in another wrestling organization?" Melissa said

"I know that but I don't know if Jay or Adam still talks to him you know."

"Ask Lisa or Torrie for his number."

"I rather stay single for right now."

"I wish I was single. You having too much fun you don't have to worry about call him and getting into stupid fights."

"Don't get me wrong I miss being in love but after what happen to me no thanks I'll stay single." Sandra said

So than it was the next Monday and Sandra took the plane ride to Dallas TX and when she got there she wants to the baggage claim and ran into Melina.

"Girl where in the world is you?" Melina said

Sandra talking on her cell phone.

"I am at the baggage claim where you at?" she said

Melina talking on her cell phone

"I am at the food court me and Joey and Johnny."

"I am on my way there."

So than Sandra got her things and want to find them and when she got there they all smiling and talking.

"Hey girl." She said

"So this is the week you are working full time?"

Sandra putting her bags down and sitting down.

"Yes it is." she said

"Oh my bad let me introduce you to this is Joey and this Johnny." Melina said

"Nice to meet you." Sandra smile said

"What's up Sandy you don't remember me from ECW do you?" Joey smile said

"Oh my god yes I do it been so long that I seen you". Sandra smiling said

"Yeah it has you sure change." Joey said

"Yes I have."

"Always had faith in us."

"Yes I did. Still do."

"Okay. You ready to get to the hotel." Melina said

"Yeah sure we rooming together right?" Sandra said

"Stay with me kid you will learn this place faster than Show can eat three hamburgers." Melina smile said

"Okay if you say so."

So than when they got to the hotel there were some wrestling fans there and they as for MNM autograph and Sandra just stands there and Carlos walk up on her.

"Boo." Carlos said

Sandra turns around and smiles at Carlos.

"Hey Carlos what's up?" Sandra said

"Nothing just coming in?" Carlos said

"Yeah since this is my first full week I am hanging around Melina tell I learn the ropes."

"None of the fans ask you for your autograph?"

"Nope they didn't."

"That's not cool. But should be happy though. Come on let's go before they spot me."

"Awe I just having fun with that hair your momma can find you. Put a hat on than no one would see you." Sandra smile said

"You can have fun tonight. Hey I can't help it I have my father's hair."

"Carlos I don't like you that way. Melina would cut me if she saw you hitting on me she likes you a lot I think should give her chance." Sandra said

"Really how come she never told me this?"

"Who knows maybe she is shy."

Kurt walking over and he smiling and check to see if his breath was alright.

"Hey Sandy just getting into town?"

"Yeah two hours ago." Sandra smile said

"What flight were you on?" Kurt said

"Southwest. Why?" Sandra said

"Just asking. I thought I seen you at the airport." Kurt smile said

"Oh. I need to get to my room and call my dad he might be sitting up there worrying about me. You know how parents are." Sandra said

"Yeah I do."

"See you later." Kurt smile said

"Yeah."

"I am going to have to do something with that woman dam she is hot." Kurt smile said

"Keep dreaming she going to end up with Cena no doubt about it." Carlos said

So than Sandra call home left a message with them and than Melina came into room with a big smile on her face.

"You would not believe who just ask me out?" she said

"John Cena?" Sandra smile said

"No chica Carlos he asks me out."

"You sayed you wanted to date him now do it."

"Oh my god I don't know what to wear tonight after the show."

"Wear a pair jeans and t shirt I don't know what to tell you. Go to the bar something I don't know goes to Wendy's or something. Just be yourself okay mommy."

"I'll be myself but oh my god what did you tell him?"

"Nothing really I just told him to stop hitting on me and I told him you like him but he wasn't too surprise by that."

"Sandy! Why you do that now he going to think I am being desperate or something!"

"I am sorry I thought I was just being a friend."

"Its okay I am not mad at you chica I am glad you did do that I didn't know how to approach him on this you know. But now I have to get you hook up with somebody so who is it going to be?"

"I don't know Kurt might be the guy I hook up first around here."

"Oh okay I thought it be Shelton or Cena?"

"I like them but they are fighting over me I don't want that."

"They are?"

"Yeah last Tuesday at the meeting Paul came in there sayed it and I was little shock but I didn't let it get to me."

"What! Carlos too?"

"Yeap your papi too that's why I told him." Sandra smile said

"Oh okay." Melina said

So than the ladies left and want down to the arena and when they got there Sandra had to go to see Stephanie and she gave her the script for the next coming weeks.

"Here you go Sandy I hope you have lots a fun the next ninety days." Stephanie said

Sandra smile and looking at the script.

"Oh I think I am."

"I'll see you around hi there Ashley."

"Hi Stephanie Hey Sandy!"

"Hey Ash what's up?" Sandra smile said

"I guess we going to be facing each other on Raw." Ashley smile said

"We are?"

"Yeah I am going to be with Carlos and you with John in tonight I think that's what it say on the board near the ring entrance."

Sandra looking little sad.

"Oh yeah, we are can't wait. Wow I get to wrestle tonight."

"What's wrong? I thought you be glad to wrestle? Do you know why they putting you with Angle in the next couple weeks?"

"No I don't sorry. I am happy to wrestle but I don't want to hurt you that's all I was really getting to like Cena he is too much fun to be around."

"Hey Sandy, Ash what's up?" Kurt smile said

"Nothing just talking about story lines." Ashley said

"I know it going to be very interesting around here."

"I know but I get to work with Cena that is going to be so cool." Ashley said

"Yeah it is cool to work around people you like." Sandra smile said

"Yes it is. What you doing after the show?" Kurt said

"Going to sleep I really don't know why?"

"Maybe we can go out tonight grab something to eat."

"Maybe we can. I give you answer later." Sandra smile said

"Oh okay cool see you around." Kurt smile said

"Oh my god Sandy! Go for it!"

"I might we will see. I have to get ready later."

"Yeah see you around. Yes, yes!"

Torrie walking over towards Ashley

"What are you so happy about?

"I might have a chance with Cena because Kurt just asks Sandy out now it my time to work my charms on him." Ashley smile said

"Don't get your hope too high okay. Just be yourself okay."

So than the show started and Sandra got ready and it was time for Sandra and John to go out there.

"Are you ready?" John said

"Yeah I am ready. So this is going to be fun." Sandra smile said

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" John smile said

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any feelings for me?" John smile said

"Yes I do as a friend. But nothing else I mean you should date Ashley she is more your type. I am a big fan of yours but I can't see you dating me."

"Why you can't see yourself dating me? Ashley is not my type no she is not we do not have nothing in common."

"Just give her a shot because I don't think we have anything in common either."

"Nah I rather to be with you. We do have something in common that is music and wrestling."

"One day I'll tell you the reason why we can't be together."

"Okay."

They show a clip from earlier that night John Cena and Eric Bischoff were shown backstage arguing about something and Cena shoved him away and walked off.

The music of the WWE Champion, John Cena, hit in the arena as he and Sandylove made their way down the ring to a huge pop. Cena grabbed the mic and addressed the crowd, and told them to make some noise up in here, because the champ is here!

"It feels good to be out there, I'm having a bad day. Because me and my girl have to go up against Carlito and Ash bucket? Tonight that's not right she is going to have a baby and Eric is going to have her wrestle? Bischoff is up in my ass."

John then mocked Bischoff.

"Eric Bischoff you trying everything now you brought back Y2-Cheap, coming out here, and saying how he going to kicked his ass on the Cabana last week. John I will be okay because I am only two weeks into it so I am just fine." Sandylove said

"Okay baby but I want you to be careful anyway and by the way Carlito I know you are not the father of this child I am." John said

The crowed was booing and cheering at the same time when he sayed that.

"She lie to you ain't that funny. But you knew the kid wasn't yours that is why you chock her last week that was so wrong I have something for your ass tonight. Now onto Jericho seems to believe he can take that title from me anytime. If he wants it so dam bad, he knows where to find me. Carlito you have a serious problem."

Looking at Sandylove smiling.

"You lose your girl and your title shot all in the same week man you got it bad anyway dude she don't want you no more she wants a real man who isn't going to treat her like crap."

"Carlito you are nothing with out me I am the one got you hook up with my bro to stab him I am so sorry baby for that. Anyway that whole nightmare is over now I am with John Cena the World Heavyweight Champion of the World." Sandylove said

"This is Chain Gang, and they solve problems. The solution is simple; if you want some…come get some!"

Cena threw down the title and then the music of Eric Bischoff hit as he made his way out as the General Manager of RAW. The crowed booed him and Bischoff got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"It's like this he was trying to get through his thick skull backstage. this is about that WWE Title; you don't defend it when you want to, you will defend it next week against Chris Jericho and Carlito! Cena you had opportunity to get on my good side, but no, and now you're gonna see what happens when I throws my weight around."

It looks to him as if Bischoff is physically threatening him.

"We are so scared of you."

The music of Chris Jericho then hit in the arena as he made his way down to the ring. Bischoff told Jericho to stop in the aisle.

"I know you would love to get into the ring right now, but why get your hands dirty on a thug like this." Eric said

"What's wrong Jericho are you scare of me come to get into the ring, if you want some of this!"

"There is no reason for it. Jericho can get something better by waiting. Cena will be defending the WWE Title at Taboo Tuesday, against Chris Jericho if he beats him next week!"

"Thank you Mr. Bischoff for this decision, and last week was just by luck you beat me if it wasn't for Carlito coming down there and messing with your nasty filthy whore would had took the title on my first night back."

Than Kurt Angle song played.

"Wait a dam second! How does he get a World title shot he hasn't been here for two freaking months! Anyone should be getting a title shot and take that title is me!" He said

"Kurt not now! I tell you what tonight it will be a match between Kurt Angle and Chris Jericho the winner will wrestle John Cena for the belt next week." Eric said

"Cena you are disgrace." Chris said

"Jericho you are cheap.

"Cena you are cheapening the legacy of the championship just by having it. And Bischoff you are right, and Cena is not championship material." Chris said

"Cena is nothing but a thug, a low down thug. Doesn't deserve to be the champion." Kurt said

"He is the one that deserves the title, and when he beats him he's going to go on to become a bigger superstar than ever."

"No I am going to win it I have to get my rematch from Unforgiving so this match!"

"Whatever I am going to sell more records, I'll be in the movies, the magazines, and be the biggest superstar in the WWE."

John Cena mocked Jericho.

"Get off my nuts. this ain't about being a superstar; it's about real recognizing real. I am the real shit around here if you like or not."

"you guys need to get off your high horses you are not going to beat John Cena not today not tomorrow not next week you two don't have the balls to beat him." Sandylove said

"John said you heard my girl she should know about who got balls around here. Come on Jericho Angle let's settle it right now, and took off his shirt."

"Jericho took off his jacket in the aisle and said he could come in that ring, but he's not going to"

Kurt flags him.

"At Taboo Tuesday if you make it there that's when I become the new WWE Champion and his name is Kurt Angle!"

"No, no it is going to be me. Chris Jericho Bischoff laughed in the ring as Jericho and Angle left, and then Cena got on the mic again and said since Bischoff and Jericho was in cahoots, then they are a team, will I have somebody too."

Than Stephanie McMahon songs played the crowed want wild.

"Will, will Eric I see you still doing your same old bullying around here? Since your team mate isn't here, maybe I should let John take it out on you."

Cena then hit Bischoff with the FU.

"Welcomed him to the new RAW, bitch."

Than it want on commercial, After the commercial you see John and Sandylove sitting in the back making out and Ashley coming to the room and she was smiling.

"Oh my bad I am sorry." she said

Sandylove getting up and getting in Ashley.

"So you are the little bitch been sleeping with Carlito?"

"I didn't mean to sleep with him it just happens." Ashley said

"You know you wanted him." John said

"No! I didn't want him." Ashley said

"Tonight you better not get in the ring because if you do you going to get your ass kick. You think Victoria and Torrie and Candace kick your ass you haven't seen the likes of me around here if my bro can stab the hell out of Cena just think what I can do to you." Sandylove said

Carlito walking into the room.

"Ash gets out of here," he said

"Aw isn't that cute Ashley got her little girlfriend to stick up for her." Sandylove said

"You know what you talking a lot of shit now because you are not with Carlito no more before you was would do anything I tell you." Carlito said

John got up and smile.

"Carlito you don't make me wipe the floor with your hair so I think the best thing for you to do is get the hell out of here."

"I will go but get ready to get your ass kick." Carlito laugh said

Than it cut to JR and the Coach.

"ladies and gentlemen we going to see tonight and the first time in a wrestling ring Sandylove and John Cena going up against Carlito and Ashley than you will see a match for who is going to be in the three way dance for John Cena world heavyweight championship belt the returning Chris Jericho vs. Kurt Angle it is going to be a good." JR said

"Will JR you also for forgetting that my homeboy Shelton Benjamin will be putting his belt up against the Master crap Chris Master tonight." The Coach said

"Oh yes and Stephanie McMahon has a big announcement to make and folks you do not want to miss we will be back." JR said

Meanwhile in the back Carlito and Melina was talking when Maria walk up on them.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing but chatting." Melina said

"Have you seen John Cena I need to talk to him?" Maria said

"Last time I saw him he was talking to Rene." Melina said

"Thanks." Maria smile said

"Maria! You still have that crush on Cena?"

"I might. Why?"

"He is single now but I think he is trying to talk to Sandra." Carlito said

"Whatever he is coming to me."

"Not if Ashley can have her way." Melina whisper

"What did you say Mel?"

"Good luck to you."

"Thanks." Maria smile said

So than Maria want to find John who was talking to Ashley and she took a deep breath and walk over where they was talking at.

"Hey John, Ashley what's up?"

"Nothing much what's up?"

"What brings you are around here?"

"I wanted to talk to John about something but it can wait."

"Dam all this love from the ladies wow I need to put on weight and look like big Vis maybe you girls stop fighting over me."

"Please nobody is fighting over you."

"Yeah right you Maria Sandra although Sandy is playing little mind games she act like she don't like me but I know she do….because I felt.

"

Sandra walking up behind him and she had her arms cross.

"What did you feel Cena? Someone is really being full of shit. It isn't Maria or Ash so what did you feel Cena?"

"Sandy when you come in here?" John said

"John, John you really need to stop I am not after you if I was in love with you, you would of known that by now come we have to go out to the dinning hall for Stephanie big announcement." Sandra smile said

So than all the wrestlers want to the dinning hall where the crew hands had set up chairs and told the guys and girls where to set at and John smile at Sandra he was really to start to like her.

"I like your ring attire." he said

"Cena don't try to get on my good side now." Sandra said

"I love your smile and your hair looks nice tonight." John smile said

"Whatever man." Sandra smile said

"So you do like me? I knew you like me." John smile said

"You keep on thinking thanking that."

"You do I bet you have pictures of me all over your room."

"John you are going crazy baby boy you need help." Sandra laughing and said

"All I need is you and I'll be happy." John smile.

Sandra laughs and she turn to him smile at him.

"Dam man I see why your girl left you. You are a pain in the ass."

"Yo! Why you go there on me for boo you are so hot tonight." John smile said

"I am not you're boo John if I didn't have to sit next to you I would sit with the rest of the divas." Sandra smile said

"Are you really going out with Kurt tonight?" John smile said

"I might why jealous?"

"Maybe."

"What would you say if I did go out with him?"

"Please don't go out with him give me a change I think I love you."

"Oh no tell me you just didn't say what I thought you say?"

"Do you like me Sandy?"

"What the hell you two need to stop. Dam who cares she likes you are not Cena! Feel like I am back in high school gees." Big Show Paul said

"Thanks Show I owe you one." Sandra smile said

"No problem." Big Show Paul said


	4. Going Out Tonight

**CHAPTER 4- Going Out Tonight **

So than the camera started to roll.

"welcome back to Monday night Raw as you see all the wrestlers are waiting for Stephanie big announcement I hear it is going to be a big one Coach." JR said

"Will JR what ever it is let's hope it will make John Cena pay what he did to Eric Bicshoff that was not rights all." Coach said

"Stop kissing Bicshoff's ass will you." JR said

Stephanie coming into the room with Eric Bicshoff and Vince McMahon and Teddy Long and them all sat down.

"Listen I have something to say I need all of you all attention!" Stephanie said

"If you do not turn around listen to what Stephanie say I'll make everyone watch my kiss my ass club!" Vince said

Everyone turn around and listen to Stephanie.

"The last couple weeks we have been keeping eye on you guys and the board does not like what is going on. There is a lot of bulling and name picking and teasing. Especially from Cena and Jericho and Angle. The ring leader of them all Eric Bicshoff. We going to change that as for right Eric Bicshoff is no longer the Raw GM Eric you are fired! She said

"At least we are firing you face to face unlike you what you did to so many people." Vince said

"This is bullshit it is all Cena fault! Cena when I come back your ass is mind!" Eric said

Most guys started to sing Na, Na, hey, hey, goodbye over and over again.

"Okay, okay now we got that out of the way. Raw new GM is Theodore Long." Stephanie said

John jump up and clap the loudest.

"Oh sit your ass down Cena nobody care you happy." Kurt said

Sandra who is suppose to get mad after Kurt sayed that started busting out laughing but before the camera shoot her she got back into character.

"Angle no more free ride you want something you have to work hard to get it player. But you will get a chance to wrestle for the world title next weeks after that no more. You have to start from the bottom work your way up to the top again." Theodore Long said

"That's not fair! Why you keep doing this to me!" Kurt said

"You want to be fired just Eric?" Stephanie said

"Dam! Steph I should get one!" Kurt said

So than that was over and Kurt walks up to Sandra.

"Were still going out tonight right?" he said

"Yeah, after Raw." Sandra said

"Ok, I'll see ya then!" He said walking away

"You did that so I would stop nagging you?" John smile said

"Nope I just want to hang out with him sorry for hanging around some body but you."

Sandra smile said

"Listen let me tell ya since his marriage want south he been using woman so I don't want to see my new friend get hurt by him okay." John said

"Thanks John for telling me I'll be careful." Sandra giving John a hug and said

"Thanks I need that hug dam you got some nice boobs." John smile said

Sandra hitting him and smile at him shook her head.

"You are a handful. Hey listen maybe we can double date?"

"I don't want to share you with Angle." John said

"No you go out with Ashley." Sandra laughing and said

"I don't want to date her."

"How about Maria?" Sandra said

"Maybe. But Ashley has a boyfriend." John said

"She uses to have a boyfriend." Sandra said

"Oh. Now she is single. She wants me?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I did date her?"

Sandra rowing her eyes at him.

"I could care less who you date. It will not change our friendship."

"Why you sound like you jealous."

"Because that's what you want to hear. I have to go see you later."

"Hey Sandy we are up next?"

"I know I need a minute to myself."

So than Sandra want in the ladies dressing room and she heard some noise and she want to see what it is and it was Amy and Matt getting it on.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." Sandra said

Amy getting off the floor.

"Sandy! Isn't time for you to wrestle?" Amy said

"Yeah I just need to get my head clear."

"Matt Hardy."

"Sandra Phoenix. I am out of here. I just want to say as a fan I love it when you two were together and I am glad you two got back together again." Sandra smile said

Matt pulling up his pants and smiling at Sandra.

"Will Ms. Sandra I got little shocking story to tell you we never broke up. It was all a work."

Sandra looking shock.

"My older bro CJ and my sister Nina sayed that and I sayed it wasn't. But in my heart I was hopping it was thanks for telling me. Hey how's Jeff doing?"

"Crazy as ever. You like him?"

"Nope okay one time I had a crush on him but that's before my best friend bust out one day sayed I like Jeff Hardy. I like you but since you and Amy together I can like you as a friend." Sandra said

"Thanks." Amy smile said

"Yeah thanks." Matt said

"I'll see you around."

Sandra coming out of the dressing and bumping into Kurt.

"Sorry Kurt." Sandra said

Kurt smile.

"I am sorry. You ready?"

"Yeah." Sandra smile said

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt smile said

"Shoot"

"Do I look like I putting on weight to you"

"You look just fine Kurt."

"I do?"

"Yes you do" Sandra said

"Do I look good enough to get a kiss from you?" Kurt said

"Maybe." Sandra smile said

"Come on Sandy I don't have time for head games."

"I am not playing head games Kurt. I have to find Cena and go to this ring and wrestle."

"Please one little kisses."

"You are already hanging like horse there you want me to take care of that for you?"

"Would you?"

"Nope"

"You are a tease."

Sandra walking away.

"Whatever."

So than Sandra found John who was wearing his basketball jersey and his black jeans and Sandra had on little short and was wearing John's baseball jersey with a little top underneath it.

"Dam you look good wearing my baseball jersey."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Sandra smile said

"Don't get it twisted but you know you love me."

"You the one getting it twisted."

So than the music cue and John and Sandra walk out there and the fans was booing and cheering for them and Lillian said coming to the ring with Sandylove WWE World Heavy weight from West Newbury Mass weighting at 240 John Cena.

"Tonight is Sandylove debut match." JR said

"Man she is looking hot who ever thought a pregnant woman can look as hot as she does." The Coach said

"You must really are need a woman touch" JR said

"No I don't JR I have woman all the world so on any giving night I can have a woman touch." The Coach said

Sandylove and Cena hit the ring and goes right for Ashley and Carlito and Carlito chokes John with his own shirt. Sandylove was doing the same thing to Ashley as Carlito chokes the life out of Cena. Cena manages to whip Carlito but Ashley pulls him out of the way as Cena tries to splash. Sandylove grabs Ashley and tries to get quick early counts but to no avail. The two ladies was put out the ring and Carlito clobbers on Cena but Cena fires back with right hands but the ref grabs his arms. And Carlito then toss Cena into the ring post together and he goes flying to the outside as WWE take a commercial break.

When they come back from commercial Sandylove and Ashley and Sandylove was beating Ashley and got a two count on her.

"She is really taking it to Ashley like she really don't like the fact Carlito is with her right now." The Coach said

"She is pregnant with his child and he doesn't give a dam about it that's why she is kicking the living crap out of her."

"I know that she is and she is really hurt I guess that he move on so fast."

"In the short time Sandylove been here she really has made a huge impression on the Woman's title division she keeps it she will be going after Melina and her World Woman's Title."

"Yeah but she is pregnant how she going to go after the beautiful Melina."

Sandylove tag in John and Ashley tag Carlito and Carlito has Cena in a wrist lock but Cena gets to his feet and knocks Carlito down. Carlito kicks Cena in the chest and nails a neckbreaker. Carlito got a two count but Cena kicks out and Ashley nails him, another two count. Carlito nails a back elbow and Cena quickly kicks out again. Carlito beats on Cena in the corner with right hands and elbows. He picks Cena up and goes for a vertical suplex but Cena blocks it and goes for one of his own but Ashley pulls the legs of Carlito back down allowing him to nail DDT. Sandylove jumps in the right when Cena has his foot on the ropes, the ref turn and counts Cena kicks out. Carlito continues to beat on Cena but Cena ducks a blow and gives Carlito a shoulder block. He then hits Ashley off the apron and Carlito pounces on him after he hit Ashley and Carlito places him in a side headlock. Ashley comes into the ring and begs for him to quit but Cena will not.

Sandylove grab Ashley and but the ref told her to leave the ring and Cena works his way to his feet and he manages to drop Carlito over his back. He runs at Carlito but Carlito nails a falling face slam and he nearly gets a three count. The fight goes to the outside where Carlito slams Cena's head off the security rail after it's exposed by Ashley. Carlito rolls him back in the ring and he gets another near three counts.

Sandylove screaming to him to fight and than Cena goes punch for punch with Carlito and he gains control taking Carlito down with shoulder blocks followed by a back body drop and a spinning back suplex. Cena does the five knuckle shuffle but Ashley would not let the ref make the count. Cena chokes Ashley and Sandylove knocks out Ashley and John than Carlito attacks him from behind. Cena fires on him though and throws a back elbow to Ashley. Cena goes for the FU but Bischoff who just got fired comes down to the ring and gets on the apron and Ashley kicks Cena in the gut. Cena then pushes Ashley into Bischoff knocking him off the apron. Sandylove did Shooting Star Press on Ashley and than Cena then nails Carlito with the FU. The referee comes and counts the three counts.

"Cena and Sandylove wins!" JR said

After the match Chris Jericho comes down and come into the ring and he looks at Sandylove and push her down and she laid there the whole time while Jericho kicks Cena right in the plums after the match before slamming his head on the security rail. Jericho takes it outside where he gives Cena suplex on the mat. He grabs a camera and nails Cena right in the face. Cena didn't move at all, looked pretty badly. Cena is busted open as Jericho brings him on the apron. Jericho gives him a hangman on the ropes and then he places him in the Walls of Jericho near the ropes. Bischoff slaps Cena in the face as Jericho holds the lock for several seconds. Jericho finally breaks it and he and Bischoff leave to the back together. End of Raw Sandylove want outside of the ring and to see if John was okay.

She whispers to him.

"Are you okay?" she said

"My head is spinning right now help me up if you can."

So than the trainer came down and help them to the back and the trainer look at John's head and he said we need to put stitches in your head.

"Hey Sandy! You were great out there." Melina walking into the training room said

"Thanks Melina I loved the crowds reaction. I hope they do that every time I go out there."

"Yeah the fans are great should you be getting ready for your date?" Melina said

"I was going to ask you fro the same thing." Sandra said

"I am I just want to warn you that John hates needles later and Melina ran out the room."

"I am not scare of needles I just do not like getting stuck by them. Can I have the glue stitches I don't have time for the needles."

Sandra sitting next to John and holding his hand.

"Do you like needles? Or did Melina telling the truth you don't like needles?"

"No it takes too long I have to do the Dam Sport Show tomorrow I am going to be sitting in with them for the whole show." John said

"Okay what's that got to do with the needle? Cool my dad and brothers like that show. I only watch it if you guys on there. Somebody I like in music or something." Sandra said

"It itches and it is hard to sleep that's why with this one it is okay. Keep holding my hand." John said

"Whatever. I'll hold your hand poor baby."

The trainer put the stitches in and John squeezes Sandra's hands tight and it was red after they put the stitches in.

"Dam man you killing my hand how am I suppose to work if I don't have a right hand." she said

"All done somebody have to stay in with him tonight and drive him to the hotel." The trainer said

Ashley was standing at the door.

"I'll stay with him."

"That's real nice of you Ash." Sandra said

John was drafting to sleep and he mumbles something.

"Oh why you can stay with me Sandy?"

"Remember I have a date with Kurt."

"Cancel it and be with me. Please Sandy?"

"No I can't Ashley is going to do it okay. I'll see you tomorrow okay." She said as she got up and kiss his hand. "You be in good hands."

"Don't worry John I'll take good care of you." Ashley smile said

So than Sandra want down the hall and change her clothes and deep down inside she was starting having feeling for him but she knew she can't be with him right now and her cell phone rang and it was her older brother CJ.

"What's up Sandylove?" He said

"Nothing I am about to go get something to eat what's wrong?" Sandra smile said

"Nothing I just want to know how are you is everything okay." CJ said

"No! Man! It is just in the storyline. Nina around I have something to tell her?"

"No she didn't come over tonight mom wouldn't let her told her she needs to go to church."

Sandra walking out the dressing and looking for Kurt.

"On Monday night?"

"Yeah I know. Plus since you got in she had been keeping her for watching wrestling."

"Nina is seventeen years old mom needs to stop … I have to go see you soon."

"Yeah see you soon. Love you little sis."

"Yeah, yeah you can meet the divas when we come there I swear I don't know how Gretchen put up with you."

"She just does. Bye"

"Bye."

"You ready?"

Sandra looking down the hall at Ashley and John leaving together.

"Hello! Sandy!" Kurt said

"Yes I am ready." Sandra said

"What's wrong?" Kurt said

"Nothing." Sandra said

Kurt opening his car door for Sandra.

"Just wanted to say congratulations on your win over the Carlito and Ashley tonight."

"Thank you."

"I love it you are really good."

"No big deal, but thank you."

"Yes it is a big deal you a real woman wrestler."

"Thank you Kurt."

"No big deal you going to have them little girls and boys talking about you at school tomorrow." Kurt said while driving.

"I know but I just want to fail and somewhere down the line I feel like I a going to fail."

"I know that feeling."

So than they got to the restaurant and Kurt opening the door for her and they were walking hand to hand and they had a private table and he said I come here all the time.

"Nice place." Sandra smile said

"Yes it is." Kurt smile said

So than they eat and talk most of the night and took a walk down to a park and meanwhile back at the hotel John had to stay awake for three hours and John keep whinnying and Ashley was getting piss about it because he keep saying Sandra 's name.

"Why don't you give it up she don't want you she want out with Kurt she told me that herself she likes you as a friend not a boyfriend." Ashley said

"You just are saying that because you want me."

"I am not just saying that she really say that"

Ashley started to strip off her clothes.

"You like what you see?"

"Ash, you are a good kid but you remind me of my ex too much."

Ashley walking over to his bed still naked.

"I do not? Maybe body wise but I am here for you baby," she said

She started to kiss John on the lips and John didn't pull her away and they started to make out and they end up having sex.

Meanwhile Kurt and Sandra came back to the hotel and Melina wasn't in the room.

"She must still be out."

"Yeah. Think she is coming to the room tonight?" Kurt smile said

"I don't know?"

Sandra took her phone out and she got a text message from Melina she smile and turn off her phone.

"No she isn't coming back tonight." She said

"Oh that's cool."

"I guess."

Sandra sat on her bed and Kurt sat next to her.

"Sandy do I make you happy?" He said

Sandra whose mind was on John and what Ashley pull on him deep down in side she rather be with John than Kurt but she was happy with Kurt too.

"You make me laugh but I don't know what mean?"

"Want to be the one who makes you happy again I know you been a bad relationship but you should move on you know."

"I know it is so hard sometimes it stills feels like yesterday."

Sandra looks into Kurt's eyes and for a minute and leaned towards him and they kissed passionately. And Kurt rubs her back and than start taking of her blouse and Sandra sat up.

"Kurt, Kurt we can't do this I mean we don't even know each other that well to be doing this." Sandra said.

"Grow up Sandy! You want me as bad I want you."

Sandra sucks her teeth.

"You are right Kurt I do want you."

Sandra drop all her defenses and they made love and Sandra got up and want into the bathroom and she began to cry because it been awhile since she fall in love and she was in love with John more than she was with Kurt. After Sandra got herself together and she want back to bed Kurt sat up and she lay next to him.

"Ready for round two?"

"You want to have sex again?"

"Yeah are you up to it?"

"What the hell."

He locked onto her clit, licking her, tasting the sweet, tangy juices that flowed from her cunt. She moaned and pressed her hand to the back of his head, to get him to go deeper in to her wanting cunt. To Kurt this was the best thing he has ever tasted in his life. He can feel her thrashing on the bed moaning the whole time.

"Dear God, don't stop, fuck me fuck me!" she was screaming.

Meanwhile his entire face was coated entirely in her pussy juices. Sandra felt close to the biggest orgasm of her life, in fact the only one that wasn't caused by masturbation.

His tongue was buried deep within Sandra's snatch, hearing her moan with pleasure.

"Fuck me, Kurt! Fuck me you big, beautiful blue elf!" she.

Stacy felt her orgasm about to hit when he locked onto her clit and sucked it like he's done it a thousand times. This sent her over the edge. "I'm cumming!" she screamed, feeling like an explosion had erupted from her pussy and spread throughout her body like a wave of ecstasy. "Fuuuccckkk meeee, Fuuuccckkk aaahhhhh."

Her body thrashed all the while and Kurt lapped up all the pussy juice that he could, sending her through several more minor orgasms. When they subsided her looked down to see a cum-coated Kurt staring back at her with a sly grin on his face.

"It seems like you enjoyed that." he said, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

She couldn't help but laugh at this remark and pulled him up to her, French kissing him deeply. She tasted her own cum mixed in with his saliva then broke for air when she notice that she wasn't breathing. She then looked back at his prick and saw that it was throbbing painfully.

"Well Kurt are YOU still Up for the challenge?" she said with a grin.

"Why yes, I believe that I Am." said Kurt, after looking down.

With that she pushed him onto his back and climbed up onto his chest. She liked the sensation of her pussy on his blue chest and slid herself down towards, his awaiting tool. Lifting herself up she slowly slid herself down onto Kurt. He moaned from the intense feelings from her pussy. Stacy started to slide up and down on his cock, hearing a low moan escape his mouth.

"My, he does have a nice mouth." thought Sandra.

She pulled Kurt up and knew what to do. He cupped her pert tits then licked slowly around her left nipple while kneading her right tit. She sighed from the amount of attention her tits were getting and moved faster on his prick. Then an idea hits him like bolt of lightening. Holding Sandra close to him he peeked around her at his tail. Then it rose off the bed and curved back towards her.

"Hey, Stacy I've got a bit of a surprise for you in about two seconds." he said. 

Before she could ask what he meant by that, she felt something smooth slowly push its way up her towards her asshole. Then she felt like she was being invaded. She turned around and saw that Kurt had manipulated his tail to push up into her tight asshole. She had never done anything anal but this felt fucking great! The sensation of his cock and his tail working its way up her rectum, she was moaning like an animal and he could feel his tail being squeezed by her rectal muscles. He kept moving his tail in and out of her ass and she was humping faster than before. He was moaning with her now. They both lock eyes on the other, never looking away for a second.

"Oh god I'm going to cum soon." he moaned. 

"Well that makes two of us than." she screamed. 

She pumped up and down faster on his cock All of a sudden she started to shake and moan. "Aaaaahhhhh, Fuuuucckk, I'mmmm Cumminnnggggg!!!!"

That was all that Kurt needed to hear and he started to cum like there was no tomorrow. She felt like there was hot oil being shot up her cunt and it caused her to have more orgasms. Both of them collapsed back on to the bed, sweating and panting. He pulled his cock her pussy a loud plop. They kissed once more before they passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Meanwhile John feels as bad as Sandra because he really hated Ashley because she was too stuck on herself and he wanted Sandra he was going to try to get her.

"That was wonderful I had a great time."

"I am glad you enjoy yourself." John said getting up and drinking water.

"What's wrong?" Ashley said

"Nothing my head is bothering me that's all."

Ashley wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ash come on I am not in the mood."

"Come on one more time okay." Ashley said while kissing his neck.

"You don't understand do you I don't want you."

"Yes you do but right now your head is hurting and you can't think straight that's all. I am going to take good care of you"

Ashley got on her knees and she began to suck his dick and he push her off of him but the feeling was so good to him he let her continue to suck him off and than they end up making love again. So than the next day Sandra want shopping and she ran into Ashley and John and they was holding hands and Sandra walk over to them.

"Hey you two what's up?" Sandra said

"Hey how was your date last night?" John smile said

"It was okay how's your head doing?"

"It is okay."

"Where's Kurt?" Ashley said

"He is at the gym which I thought I would see you at this morning." Sandra said

"He got his work out last night." Ashley said

"I am sorry I ask." Sandra said looking at John

"What!" John said

"Nothing." Sandra said

"We was about to go back to the hotel for round two."

"Have fun. I better be going I have interview to do for up in coming magazine for Raw."

"Yeah see you later." John smile said

"Yeah later." Sandra said walking away.

So than Sandra left to go to the mall and she want back to her room and she started to cry and meanwhile John call Sandra got her voice mail and he left her a message.

"Sandy, hey it's me John I am sorry that you have to see me with Ashley I know now you are in love with me the look on your face told the story and I feel bad and you know I feel the same way but we both with other people now I hope we can still be friends love you bye."

"Yeah me too. She whisper to herself.


	5. Going On Tour

**CHAPTER 5- Going On Tour **

Two weeks later Sandra was walking down the halls of the arena, she was beginning to feel a little home sick. She'd never been away from home this long. But, she guess that's what everyone around here feels like she thought to herself.

"Hey Sandy a couple of us are going out later after the house show, do you want to come? Or you Kurt have plans?" Melina said

"John going to be with you all?"

"Oh you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"John is in Italy doing his music tour over there he won't be back until Monday when you turn on him." Melina said

"Oh Ash is with him?" Sandra said

"That was a dumb ass question to ask."

"He is really happy with her?"

"We need to have a heart to heart talk."

"There isn't nothing to talk about I was asking as a friend that's all. You heard the message he just want to be my friend"

"Whatever. It is a shame you two couldn't tell each other that you like each other before you got with Kurt and he got with Ashley."

"Shit happens you know."

"You know that club across the street from here? I think the club name is 180"

"Yeah?"

"That's where we are going."

"Okay sees you there."

After the house show was over Sandra was getting ready to go out. And Carlito came into woman's dressing room.

"What's up Sandy girl? Guess what?" He said

"Nothing much, you did well out there tonight. Mel isn't in here."

"Oh okay but I am going to go one on one for Cena for the world title at New Year's Revolution."

"I'm so happy for you." Sandra smile said giving a hug to Carlos.

"Hey Sandy are you ready?" Amy asked walking in, "Never mind, I'll come back later."

"No Amy...its okay nothings going on. Just Carlos gets a title shot at New Year's Revolution."

"Oh that's cool."

Joey Mercury, Amy, Carlos, Melina, and Johnny Nitro, Trish, Chris Master, Sandra, Kurt all went to club 180.

"Who wants to dance?" Chris asked

Trish stood up smile at Chris.

"Let's go her and Chris walking thru the crowd and onto the dance floor."

"You want to dance." Kurt asks Sandra.

"Um...I really suck at dancing. I'm not a girl with very many talents." Sandra said

"Bullshit you know how to dance." Carlos said

"I don't feel like dancing I have a headache"

"Here is two aspirin for you." Melina said

"Thanks." Sandra said

"Come let's dance please." Kurt said

"Okay give me a minute or two." Sandra said

So than everyone was dancing and has fun and than they want back to the hotel and Kurt and Sandra was talking and he was smiling at her.

"I love you very much and I want you tonight so bad baby. You want to know what really turns me on." he said

"What turns you on Kurt?"

"It is your midnight blue satin nightgown the one that leaves nothing to the imagination put that on for me." Kurt smile said

Sandra smile and kissing Kurt on the lips.

"I'll be right back baby." she said

So than three minutes later Sandra came out of the bathroom with it on and Kurt was smiling and rubbing himself.

"It makes me horny you knew that right?" He said

Sandra smile and got on top of him.

"Yes baby I know that. Making your dick hard when I touch it with my hands, my lips, and my hot wet tongue. Knowing that I can touch you someplace with my mouth and have you growled with pleasure. Of course, I also like to be pleased. You do that very well, I have to admit."

"Yes baby touch me there."

"Ohhhhhh!" Sandra moaned as the warm wet mouth began to suck on her little hard protrusions.

She was getting truly excited now and pulled Kurt's head hard to her chest. Kurt moved his head under her nightgown and ran his tongue along the silken cover thighs. Working his way higher his wet tongue soon met bare skin above the top of the gown. Licking softly he continued northward until his mouth came into contact with the soft very smooth silk cloth covering her pussy. Flattening his tongue he ran a long path up the crotch and tickled the area where he figured her sensitive clit might be. The silk garment was damp and smelled of her wonderful sex.

"Ohhhhhh my goodness! " Sandra moaned as she looked down as let out a small laugh.

All she could see was the top of a Kurt's head as it pushed her nightgown out; it was indeed a comical sight. But the feeling of his tongue pushing the soft silky material into her wet pussy and rubbing against her harden clit was not comical, it was electric. As suddenly as he started he stopped.

"Shit, don't you dare stop now?" She cried out waiting to see what might happen next.

Sandra squirmed as his tongue worked her body. Sometimes it seems that the touch was so light it wasn't even there. He was teasing her unmercifully with the tip of his tongue. Coming close to the right places but never quite hitting them. By now her arousal was growing with every feather-like touch as she silently wished for him to delve into her most sacred of places. She didn't have to wait very long.

Running up from the seam, Kurt drew his tongue along her hot wet slit upward until it hit her exposed rigid clit. Sucking on it gently he dropped his tongue back into the crease and licked toward the source of her flowing juices. Finding the opening, he pushed his tongue deeply into her and rotated it inside. Her taste was more delicate than the finest wine he had ever consumed as he tongue fucked the opening.

"Ohhhhhhhh Kurt…Don't stopppppppppp!" Sandra cried out not caring if anyone heard her or not.

Of course in a soundproof room the cries were only audible to Kurt and Sandra. Reaching down she pinched both nipples between her fingers as Kurt continued his oral assault.

Kurt rock hard dick strained against the inside of his pants begging for freedom. Kurt ignored the feeling. Later my friend, this is strictly for Sandra's pleasure.

"Oh fuck…I'm almost thereeeee, don't stop, and please don't stop!" Sandra moaned as she felt her orgasm course thru her body.

The immense pleasure was wonderful and soon the orgasm crested and slammed into her.

"I'mmmmmmmmm cummmmmmming!" She yelled as her stomach tightens into a hard knot and her juices gushed around Kurt's manipulating finger like water released from a breaking dam.

She clamped her legs tight around Kurt's head, as the magical forces of a woman's orgasm took firm hold of her body. Feeling the tremendous moisture flooding his fingers, Kurt quickly pulled his mouth down and covered the flowing pussy. Sucking hard he drank everything Sandra was producing until he was sure he had captured every single drop. His face was covered with her fluids as he pried his head from the vise-like grip of her legs. Looking up he smiled at the sight of Sandra, back against the mirror trying to bring her breathing back to normal.

"God damn you!" Sandra whispered in a low hushed tone. "Where on earth did you ever learn to do that?"

"Practice my dear, practice." Was Kurt's joyful answer.

So than Sandra and Kurt want to sleep and the next morning Sandra got up early and her and Melina was hanging out at the local mall and want shopping and than after that they want back to Sandra room Kurt was gone.

"So tell me something all that screaming last night was that because you weren't really into it or you were thinking of Cena while Kurt was pleasing you?" Melina said

"I was really into last night I never think of Cena when I am having sex with Kurt why should I?" Sandra said packing her new clothes.

"So you saying you don't have any feelings what's so ever towards John no more?"

"I am in love with Kurt. What ever feelings I use to have is gone I really love John Cena but it is gone now and I don't know we could have been a cute couple but he is with Ashley so it is over now."

"So you liked John before you got the job here?"

"Yes I was a hardcore wrestling fan I was in love with him. When I got the job and I heard I was going to be with him and Carlos I was so happy but after I got to know him I feel different for him I really wanted to be with him. I don't know I guess I put too much into him. Am I making any sense here?"

"What do you mean you felt different for him? No, you are not making any sense."

"I never knew he was in a relationship and I don't know but it didn't feel right when I be around him like he jokes a lot but he don't seen to like me make sense now? Okay I had a major crush on him and now I am around him it sense like he just want to be my friend."

"No chica you still have feelings for him it is Ashley she is a sweet girl and all but after she won Christy told me she was there for one reason and one reason only to get John Cena now she got him. He is a shy guy hard to believe but he is and he likes you in his own special way I talk to him the other night and he didn't sound like a dude who is in love." Melina said

"Maybe he was tired when you call I mean he would not had took her to Italy with him if he didn't love her." Sandra said

"Let me tell you something about wrestlers they hid their feelings they have a hard time expressing themselves. And I think that's what is wrong with John and Ashley wasn't suppose to go but she talk her way on going so you tell me what kind of relationship is that?" Melina said

"So you saying John have a hard time expressing him self? He didn't have a problem talking to me. Maybe that was before he starts having feelings for me I guessing." Sandra said

"Yeah what else can it be? John told me himself he wanted to be with you that's why we had the girls night to see who would be better for him you or Ash but you screw up."

"I have a hard time believing that John Cena have a hard time expressing him self to woman. But yeah you are right I am better for him and I did fuck it up."

"Okay why are you with Kurt for? It is just a storyline you don't have to be with him in real life too?"

"I know that but it just happen. I can't explain why I am with him it just happen."

"Bull shit you did it so you can hurt John. You could have stayed with him that night when he got busted opening. But no you ran like a little girl because you are scared to be happy and he makes you feel like a woman should feel. Am I wrong?"

Sandra laying her head on the bed post.

"I, I dam you got me but I see how you roll now. That's cool I can live with it and why you have to be so dam honest with me too. But why you got to be so dam right about me you are a true friend because Donna, Suzanne, and Melissa all ask me when I am going to get with Cena. They even ask me was there anything going between us and I told them we are just friends and they say we act like we are more than friends."

"Even your own friends outside of wrestling see you with him why can you see it what happen in your life that made you so scared of falling in love John Cena?"

Sandra taking a deep breath.

"Whatever I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody I hope I can trust you"

"Yeah you can trust me. Come on you say I am a true friend. What happen?"

"I had a boyfriend I love t him to death and he was all that and we got alone so good it was so unreal because we was best of friend and he love wrestling like the next guy and than this guy who like me got so jealous killed my boyfriend and….. Sandra started crying and she said and he forces me to date him until Suzanne force me to go to the police and tell them who killed my boyfriend they never look at him because of his skin color."

Melina wiping the tears away.

"Was the guy you love was he black?"

"No he was Italian they thought it was a mob hit or some drug dealer do him in because he use to deal also but it wasn't it was a dude from his crew killed him. He was in the mafia I am not going to front say he wasn't but he was and the dude who killed him took over the crew but they hated him because what he was doing to me it is a dark period of my life I do not like to talk about."

Melina getting up and giving Sandra a hug.

"I am so sorry. I can see now you don't want to mess with Cena but sweetie it isn't going to happen again? You just have to keep an open mind. I would be scared too if I was force into another relationship with a guy I was never in love with." she said

"Yeah I keep telling myself that it isn't going to happen again because my Jackie didn't need to die."

"Jackie? You are"

"No, no his name was John but they call him Jackie Jr. Like on the Sopranos."

"Oh yeah you still have a picture of him?"

"Yeah I do."

Sandra got up, wants into her wallet, and gets the picture out and show the picture of him to Melina.

"That's him on the right." she said

"Wow he was cute I am surprise any of the Italian women didn't go after you for taking him away from them." Melina smile said

"Do I look black to you?" Sandra smile said

"No not really you look like me red hot Latina."

"I am Latina mix with Irish mix with black mix with Italian my mom is black and Italian my dad is Mexican with Irish."

"See I knew it was something about you I like." Melina smile said

"Yeah same here." Sandra said

"But you consider yourself black though? Why?"

"Because people assume that I am black so I say I am I want through what Mariah Cary had gone though and a lot of people thank she is black but she isn't nowhere near black so why bother saying I am this or that."

"Good point. Girl I wish you get with John he haven't been himself since that night."

"I know that but it is for the best he is with the woman he is supposed to be with, not with me."

"You mean what society thinks it should be right? I want with Johnny Nitro and I didn't have no problems with the guys who I was dating they just worried about when they going to get the call."

"Yeah and now you and Johnny are broken up because you are in the big leagues now. I seen it in ECW when I work there for a hot second and people change when they get up to the top. Trust me, to me John have change little since he won the World title but he is a cool guy to hang out with but I can not see myself with him. But I don't want him with Ashley I don't know maybe I am spoil and I always want what other people have."

"If I wasn't with Carlos I would had want for John if you and Ashley didn't come in the picture just joking but for real though Maria told me that but she is over him after what he sayed that night."

"Oh okay yeah will Ashley won I am not going to fight to get him either."

Kurt coming into the room and smiling.

"Hey sweetie and Melina."

"Hi baby."

"I see you two want shopping have fun?" Kurt smile said

"That's a dumb question to ask." Melina said

"Yes we did." Sandra said

So than it was Monday and it was the night Sandra had to turn on John but the match have been change Carlos got hurt Sunday and now Edge is going to be in the match. Kurt is going back to Smackdown because he had been cheating on Sandra with Ashley.

"Hey Sandy?"

Sandra putting her knee pads on and smiling

"Hey Ames we going to be working together soon that's cool."

"Yeah but I am not going to be easy on you since now you going to be with Adam I am going to be with Matt."

Sandra looking shock.

"What! I am not going to be with Kurt? "

"Nope matter of fact Kurt is leaving Raw and going back to Smackdown."

Melina walking into the dressing room and smiling at Sandra.

"Did you hear Kurt is leaving?"

"He didn't even tell me! What the fuck is going on around here! "

"I would like to know that too!" Ashley said coming into the dressing room.

"What happen?" Sandra and Melina said

"I am not coming to ring side with Johnny tonight."

Sandra rowing her eyes.

"My man is leaving the show at least you still can see him."

"No I wont they moving me to Smackdown too."

"Really so soon."Amy said

"Yeah I know I wonder why." Ashley said

Stage hand knocking on the door.

"Ladies Mrs. Linda McMahon wants all the ladies in the dinning area for a meeting."

"A meeting about what?" Trish said

"I don't know she just wanted me to come and get you guys."

"We in trouble." Torrie said

"Who got smart with Dean on Saturday?" Amy said

"Torrie did it." Lisa said

"Ladies chill out it can't be that bad who knows it might be where we shooting the next calendar or to explain why Ashley and Kurt is leaving." Sandra said

"Sweetie production is the one tell us that. I don't think they will tell us the reason somebody getting transfer from another show." Candice said

"Oh okay I'll keep my mouth shut." Sandra said

"Carlos sayed they do this to see how everyone is doing." Melina said

So than they all want into the cafeteria and sat down there was Linda and Stephanie and Vince was all standing there.

Linda was standing and watching everyone sit down and she was smiling.

"I am glad you ladies are here. I have announcement as you all know Ashley is leaving us to go to Smackdown so is Trish and Kurt Angle he wasn't happy around here. But we getting some new people from OVW coming into Raw next week couple of weeks and we want you all to treat them well and welcome them. Sandra you will now become a full time wrestler after this feud is over with you being with Edge."

"You all been working hard and I want to thank you and of cause of that during our break in December you all be working but you all going to Samoa but four of you are not going we want the new faces to be in the spotlight right now." Vince said

"You all not getting fired you just won't be in this next year calendar Torrie, Trish, Amy, Maria. That's how it for right now. You all keep on entertaining the fans out there and let's put on a good show." Stephanie said

After the meeting Sandra want to find Kurt and he was nowhere to be found and Sandra heard some noise and she saw Kurt having sex with woman who look like his ex wife and Sandra didn't say anything and she walk off and left and John was going into the Men's locker room when Sandra walk by.

"Hey Sandy what's up?" He said

Sandra didn't say anything to him and just walk away.

"Sandy! What's wrong?" John said

"Nothing I just got some bad news that's all I'll be okay." Sandra said

"You want to look for Kurt to yell at him for not telling you he was going to Smackdown?"

"Yeah how did you know that?"

"Because I was going to do the same thing to Ash for not telling me."

"Oh she didn't tell you?"

"No she didn't hey we friend's right?"

"Yes we are."

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Sandra broke down into tears and laid her head on John's shoulder.

"I caught Kurt fucking it look like his ex wife!"

John gave her a hug.

"His ex wife isn't here? it is going to be okay let it all out let out now I don't want you take your anger out on me. Like you did Carlos three weeks ago. "

Sandra started grinning little.

"I won't do that to you I love …"

"What the hell is going on here dam bitch you couldn't wait until I leave first before you try to get my man?"

"Whoa slow down! I was comforter her she caught Kurt with another woman first off you know Sandra and I are just friends."

Sandra turns to Ashley getting mad and ready to attack her when John holds her back.

"You little bitch! You were fucking Kurt!" She said

"No I wasn't why I want to fuck him for?"

"I smell Kurt cologne on you!" Sandra said

Kurt walking over and he act like nothing happen.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Do not give me that bull shit! I saw you two and don't give me that bull shit I was teaching her wrestling moves crap! "

"Yes I did cheat on you I am sorry giving me another chance it won't happen again."

John looking at Ashley and he was getting mad and his face was turning red.

"Where were you? I been looking for you too? "

"I had a meeting to go to."

"After the meeting!" John said

"Don't yell at me!"

"Tell me where you were at!"

Johnny Ace walking by and seeing what's going on.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt said

"Okay just wondering." Johnny Ace said

"I need to go outside I need some air." Sandra said

"It's over Ashley you ain't going to be using me like that. Get your shit out of my room." John said

"Babe I am so sorry it was only a one night stand I love you so much." Ashley said

"Don't want to hear it Ashley. It's over you are not going to play me. "

"I love you both."

"I am not going to share you with Kurt that's bull shit."

Meanwhile Sandra was outside in the cool Texas air Sandra was sitting out side and looking up at the stars when Adam came outside. Adam going outside and to check to see if his breath was okay and he smile and walk over to her.

"Oh hey Sandy."

"Hi Adam"

"Why the sad face?"

"Your buddy Kurt cheated on me." Sandra said

"I am so sorry to hear that." He said

"Yeah sure you are."

"Yeah. So you ready to hang out with me now? "

No not really." Adam said

"Why not?"

"Because you are a married man and I don't feel comfortable hanging around with a married man." Sandra said

"I am not married no more because of me and Amy. I don't know if she told you are not but we did sleep together for three months than you know the rest."

"Oh okay. So why you telling me this?" Sandra said

"Because I think you are cute." Adam smile said

"Yeah so is a puppy."

"Your puppies are nice too."

"Listen up player I don't need a man in my life right now."

"I heard you are a big fan of Kiss."

"Who told you that?"

"Don't worry about it I have two tickets to go and see them want to come two friends enjoying some good rock music."

"Dimmit Chris. When is it? "

"It is next month in Tampa."

"Yeah sure. I'll go with you. My mom lives in Orlando so I have a place to stay. "

"Oh okay. Are you cold? "

"Nope"

"I am going back in."

"Okay sees you later."

"Yeah."

John coming outside and walking over toward Sandra and he had taking a deep breath.

"Hey!"

"What you want."

"Nothing maybe you might need a shoulder to cry on."

"No I am alright."

"Yeah sure you are."

"I am."

"You would not be sitting out here in the cold if you were alright."

"John let me be okay I really want to be left alone tonight." Sandra said

"Okay I hope you change your mind about me I feel the same way about you. Later." John said

Sandra wants back into the build and she didn't say anything to anyone and she want to another part of the area and Shelton was talking on his cell phone.

"I'll call you back bye. Hey Sandy." He said

"Oh I am sorry I thought the room is empty." Sandra said

"No. not really I am in here." Shelton said

"I can see that."

"It is going to be alright Kurt been a jerk since he and his wife broke up."

"Thanks for the info."

"That's what friends for. After the show you want to go out to eat? "

"Nope I am going to the hotel and sleeps I do not want to be bother with you know what I am saying."

"I hear ya. But it isn't good not to eat. "

"I know but I am not in the mood to eat tonight."

"Okay. Krystal is coming back they hired her. "

"That's nice." Sandra smile said

"Yeah I can be with her. Will time for me to go and beat up somebody." Shelton smile said

"Be careful."

"I will you also be careful." Shelton smile said

Sandra sat in the empty room and she started to cry and John walk in there and he want over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sandy?" he said

"Sorry I am so sorry." Sandra said

"You don't have anything to be sorry about. It isn't your fault that Ashley and I broke up. Stop crying." John said

"I suppose to be so strong but when it comes to broken heart I am little girl."

"Hey, I want you to know if you ever need to talk, or you just need a shoulder to cry on, or a simple little hug...I'm here for you. And it doesn't matter if were thousands of miles apart. If you need me I'll be there." John told her.

Sandra tries to smile.

"That's real kind of you."

"Come on let's get ready for our match."

"John" Sandra said

"Yeah."

"I do love you as a friend that's all thank you for being my friend. I use to want more but it change."

"You are welcome. I love you too more than you know but as a friend too. I know we both fuck up really bad maybe someday we will be together."

"Maybe but don't hold your breath." Sandra said

"Why not?"

"Because you going to find someone else around here to be all over and by time you get to me I might be married or engage or something ."

"If you do get married to anyone it better be me because no other guy can treat you like a queen that you are."

"Cut the bull shit John you are so full of shit it isn't funny."

"I am just telling the truth that's all."

"It is time for our match lets go." 

So than it was time for the main event it was going to be Edge vs. John Cena in a non title match it was suppose to be Carlito and Kurt Angle but it was change at the last minute.

"It is time for the main event and it going to be a good one after Edge getting dump last week by Lita can he win tonight?" JR said

"Of course he can come on now you heard him earlier tonight he is over Lita he was using her anyway." The Coach said

"Folks the main event is up next."

The music of John Cena hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring with Sandylove Edge then made his way down and this could be very interesting.

" I really don't think a pregnant woman should be at ringside what in the world John Cena is thinking about?" JR said

"JR Sandylove can handle herself she looks good for a pregnant woman," The Coach said

"Would you stop? Mr. Money in the Bank isn't using his contract yet he saving for the right moment that's why tonight it is a non title match. Theodore Long made this match after Kurt Angle decide to go back to Smackdown because Eric Bicshoff some how got his job back and is now the GM for Smackdown. He sayed that can't get a fair title shot here on Raw."

"Do you blame him JR he should been World Heavyweight Champ now he should of won it at Unforgiving if he didn't get hit with the chair from Tomko. I don't blame him for leaving if I didn't have to carry you every week I would want to Smackdown too."

"I rather you than Michael Cole."

"I am very touch you sayed that about me."

John Cena and Edge locked up and Edge gave John a right hand in the corner, as John stalked Edge. John came back with a big boot and then hammered Edge in the corner with right hands. John gave Edge a suplex and then choked him as Carlito was shown watching backstage. John gave Edge some shoulder thrusts in the corner and then choked him in the ropes. John charged at Edge in the corner but Edge hit a drop toe hold sending Kane into the turnbuckle.

"We are seeing a new side of John Cena we never seen before."

"Yes we are he isn't really showboating here tonight like he always do."


	6. Going On Tour Part 2

**CHAPTER 6- Going On Tour Part 2 **

Edge gave John some right hands and went for a whip but John blocked and then threw Edge to the outside. John followed him out and gave him another hard shot and then dropped him over the barricade. John threw Edge back into the ring and then kicked him in the head. John gave Edge an elbow in the corner and then a clothesline. Edge hung John up over the top rope and then gave him some right hands but Edge threw him into the corner and choked him. John chased off the referee and then Edge gave him a low blow and a baseball slide to knock him outside the ring as we go to commercial. Back on RAW and during the break, Edge gave John a dropkick to the knee. Edge has a John in a leg lock but John made the ropes. Edge took John down with a chop block and continued to kick away at the leg. John went to the outside and John hit a double sledge off the apron and then gave him an elbow to the knee on the outside. Edge stomped John's leg from the second rope and then taunted the crowd. John came back with kicks to the gut but Edge kicked him in his knee again to take him down. Edge locked in another leg lock on the John as Sandylove looked on with concern.

John fought out with shots to the head of Edge with his good leg. John gave Edge some right hands. Edge came off the ropes but Kane hit an uppercut for two. John gave Edge snake eyes and then hit a clothesline for another two. Edge came back with the Edge-O-Matic Edge went for the Spear but John grabbed him and went for the choke slam but Edge grabbed the referee and then hit his DDT for a long two count! Edge went for the spear again but John side stepped. John then hit a side walk slam and laughed and Sandylove looked pleased on the outside.

John went for the FU but Edge fell out the back and shoved John into the referee and hit the spear. John tries to sit up and Edge grabbed his briefcase. Edge ran at John but he was met with a sneaker and Sandylove has the briefcase. John went up top and then Sandylove threw the briefcase to Edge! John jumped off the top and Edge whacked him with the briefcase! Sandylove revived the referee and then Edge made the cover and Edge has won!

Edge smiled and Sandylove smiled back at him and then got in the ring. Sandylove and Edge hugged and he picked her up as they looked at the damage they had caused to John Cena. Edge and Sandylove embraced again on the outside of the ring and they left up the aisle as JR called him a dirty rotten bastard and that he gets his title shot next week! John sat up in the ring looking groggy and he can't believe what has happened here. Edge and Sandylove then made out like animals on the stage as they left.

"THAT'S THE MANS GIRLFRIEND, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SOMEDAY, YOU DAMN HARLET!" JR screamed

RAW went off the air.

Sandra got in the back and she want straight to the Woman's dressing room and she change her clothes and left out there and want back to the hotel and her best friend Donna call her.

"Okay girl what the fuck is going on?"

"Hello to you too."

"Come on what's going on?" Donna said

Sandra taking a deep breath as she sat down in the chair.

"Will Kurt and I broke up and he cheated on me with Ashley and so John and I are broken hearted and Adam ask me to go with him to Kiss concert and Carlito broke his arm again and he won't back in the ring until January what else I told John I love him as a friend and he sayed the same thing."

"What! I can't believe that you now going to be with the biggest whore in wrestling?"

"Yeah I know but he told me he and Amy did have affaire but it was only for three months and she and Matt got back together so I heard I don't know if it is true."

"Whatever. Melina knows you going out with Adam?"

"I am just going to a Kiss concert with him we are not dating but if we do date you are the first person I will tell."

"How I got so lucky. So when you coming home?"

"Where to Stamford or Philly. But I am going to Tampa for the Thanksgiving weekend because that's when the concert is."

"Both that's cool maybe we can all go together."

"I don't know. I got a feeling I am going to meet the group"

"If you do please ask Gene to stick out his tongue on the picture."

"Oh okay."

So than she got off the phone and Sandra got a knock on the door and it was John with Chinese take out.

"I brought you some Chinese take out for you to eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Girl you better eat this food I am in love with your body and I wanted to stay like it is now."

"Okay, okay I'll eat if you help me eat it." Sandra said

"Okay I'll eat with you." John said

So than Sandra had turn on the radio and they sat on the floor eating Chinese take out and John's favorite slow song came on he got up.

"Dance with me?"

Sandra laughing and she got up.

"You know how to dance?"

"I can cut little bit of rug."

Sandra got up and started slow dancing with John, John never took his eyes off of Sandra, they dance real close, and she had tears coming down from her eyes and he bend down and kiss her. So than Sandra sat down the floor and finishes up her Chinese food.

"Sandy I am going to be honest with you I am starting to have feelings for you."

Sandra took a deep breath.

" John, I love you as a friend we been friends now close to three weeks and now you telling me you like me?"

"I didn't know you were going to fall in love that fast I wanted to tell you the night we met. I have a problem expressing myself." John said

"Melina sayed that you guys have a hard time expressing yourself when it comes to love." Sandra said

"I do have a problem but now you know it what do you say?" John said

"I only can love you as a friend listen I am going to go out with Adam I know he is whore Donna told me that earlier when I talk to her but it isn't a date it is two friends going to Kiss concert and that's it. Question is if nothing happen between me and Adam you still want to date me if you don't fall in love by than."

"Deal."

So they was laughing and talking for the rest of the night and John had spend the night with Sandra he just sleep next to her and hold her and the next morning Sandra got up and got ready and she was on the balcony drinking her coffee and John woke up and he want to the balcony.

"Good morning sweetness how are you feeling?"

Sandra turns around and tears were falling down taking a deep breath.

"Hey! John." Sandra whisper.

John looks at Sandra.

"Sandy, what's wrong?"

"I just had a moment that's all."

"It is going to be alright. I know the feeling remember you are not the only who got hurt last night."

"I know that."

"You want some breakfast I can order room service."

"I already had breakfast."

"Oh okay I am going to order me something okay?"

"Help yourself"

So than Sandra cell phone rang and it was Kurt.

"Sandy I am sorry what I did and I want you back." he said

"It is over Kurt .Good bye. Damn him!"

John walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"It is going to be okay you wait and see."

Sandra looking up to John.

"She said I know but it stills hurt so bad."

"Why don't you get into your workout clothes and we go to the gym and get this anger out of us." John smile said

"That's sound great give me ten to fifteen minutes." Sandra smile said

"Okay."

"Oh John you need to take care your little problem down there it was poking me last night."

"Are you going to take care of it?"

"No but that's why you have two hands for see you later."

"That's why I like you so much." John smile said

Sandra than got ready and she got a knock on the door it was Kurt.

"Coming John you don't have to bang…."

Sandra open the door see it was Kurt.

"Oh that's why you couldn't talk to me you was with him!" he said

"What the hell you doing here! I told you it is over!"

"Please Sandy give me another chance!"

"No I am not going to give you another chance it is over!" Sandra told Kurt.

"Fine, fine be with him he isn't going to make you happy like I did." Kurt said

"You never make me happy Kurt." Sandra said

"I love you so much." Kurt said

"No you don't you was using me guess what I am not going to be use anymore! You go ahead be with Ashley." Sandra said

"I don't love her? I was just welcoming her in."

"Whatever.''

"Where you going"

"I am going to the gym"

"You have a problem."

"This does not have anything to do with you!"

"When it comes to my friends yes it dose so leave her alone Kurt."

"Sandra please take me back!"

"No! it is over I am not going to tell you no more it is over I do not want you no more."

"You heard the lady she don't want you no more so leave her alone."

"Fine I'll go but remember who made you scream every night."

So than Sandra and John hit the gym and Dave Batista and Paul Levesque aka Triple H, was all in the gym.

"I hear you and Angle broke up." Paul said

Sandra putting on her ipod.

"Boy good news travel fast. Yeah no big deal." she said

"You tell him."

"Yeah what he sayed."

"I am glad those days are over for me."

"Me too I'm so over it the shit younger folks are doing."

Sandra and John look at each other started laughing.

"What's so funny?

"Yeah what's so funny?"

"You two sound like two old men in Shady Pines."

"Look I am not old I still can kick your ass you know that right?" Paul said

"Okay, okay Triple H don't go there. In what? Besides wrestling." Sandra smile said

"I tell ya I can do more push ups than you." Paul said

"Paul don't go there on her." John said

"I got to see this." Dave said

"I seen what she can do you two don't go there on her she is good."

"$100.00 say I can do 100 push up if I do more than 100 double the bet."

"You are from Philly right?"

"Yeap I am. Why" Sandra smile said

"I think you can't take Paul I'll triple it."

"I thought you were my friend?"

"I am I got this."

"Oh okay yeah."

"Man I am telling you don't want to do this you going to be broke." John taking his hat off said

"I accept the challenge." Paul said

"Get ready to get smoke Triple H you going down. John shut up. They not listening to you."

"I know that."

"Just let them find out the hard way."

"Do you know who you about to go up against?"

"Yeah so?" Sandra smile said

"Don't get cocky Miss Thing."

"I don't think you can take him." Dave said

"Whatever I can do it." Sandra said

"Hey none that girlie push ups either."

"I don't do girlie push up anyway alright let's do this."

So than in the middle of the gym Sandra and Paul started and Dave try to get Sandra's attention showing off his body but she kept on doing the push ups and after Paul got to eighty five he had to stop and Sandra kept on until she got to 250 when Paul pull Dave's sweatpants down and Sandra seen Dave's manhood she had to stop.

Sandra getting up and smiling at Dave.

"Okay that was not um call for."

"You like you see?" Dave smile said

"I seen better but for real though not bad."

"See I told you she is no joke." John smile said

"Are you a body builder?" Paul said

"No I am not my dad is a personal trainer and was in the Army so when me and my brothers and sister fight he makes us do push ups to see who was really tough yeah my bros beat me but when me and my sis fight I always win." Sandra said

"That's why you can do it for a long time."

"Tell them what will happen if you give up?"

"you have to run around the block six times starting at 5 clock in the morning for a month my dad was no joke man trust me he didn't care you had craps or not you fight in that house this what is going down." Sandra said

Dave and Paul look at John

"What!" John said

"You knew this didn't you!"

"I try to tell you but you didn't want to listen to me." John said

"I would like the money this afternoon bye, bye guys see you later Cena."

"Bye baby girl".

"Shit Joan would never beat her."

"I know I know."

So than Sandra cell phone ring it is Melina.

"Speak" Sandra said

"About time you answer the phone. How are you holding up?"

"I am fine I am about to go eat breakfast again I am hungry this morning maybe because I did 250 push ups are you ready we can have breakfast together. Mel what is the status of Reso?" (Aka Christian)

"Who you swing out of money this time?" Melina said

"Paul and Dave." Sandra smile said "So tell me what's up with Jay?"

"Sandy no you are still grieving and that would not be good right now anyway he is married. Don't even think about going after Copeland either."

"Oops too late he ask me out and accepted we going to Kiss concert as friends."

"Sandy! When you going to learn young lady. So you are not going after Cena at all?"

"Not right now no. why?"

"I am on my way we need to talk."

"Oh okay."

Melina walking over to Sandra and they sat down and order breakfast and after that they left.

"Let's go." she said

"Okay what's going on?"

"You would not believe this I was talking to Torrie and she told me that his ex girlfriend is coming back to the states with her husband and new born baby." Melina said

"But she just left in August? Who child is it? Oh my god he have a child?"

"I don't know you better get with him before you lose him."

"She just might come here to make sure the baby isn't his."

"That could be true but you never know." Melina said

"Look I am not going to go after Cena because his ex back in the USA. Come on now." Sandra said

"Okay but keep an eye out on him at least?"

"Okay I'll do that." Sandra smile said

So than it was one week later Sandra and Adam been talking to each other and it was Monday night and they starting their angle with John before show started Sandra want to Wal-Mart to buy a ring to flush down the toilet next week show.

"I can't believe I am in here with you." Sandra said

"Will it isn't that bad. Come on you never shop here?" Adam said

"Yeah I do but case we run into fans?"

"Will we deal with that later? Just pick out a pretty ring let's go."

"Okay somebody scare to get caught too"

"No I hate shopping."

"Oh. We are done now lets go."

"About time."

So than Sandra pick out a ring she could wear that didn't need to be size and they got to the arena and it had some fans out there and Sandra seen her best friend Melissa and she row down passenger side window.

"What the hell you doing here?" she said

"Long story." Melissa said

"Hop in the back. Adam this is Melissa Santana, Melissa you know who this is." Sandra said

"Hey." Adam smile said

"Hi." Melissa said

Adam park the car.

"I'll see you later," he said

"Yeah later. Okay girlie what happen now?" Sandra smile said

"Nothing happen."

"You would not come here to Fresno just to get away come on now what is it?"

Sandra showing her passes to the guards.

"She is with me she my guest for tonight. Okay what is it?" Sandra said

"Just the same old shit you going down."

"Sound like John there."

"How you doing you just broke up with Angle so how are you?"

"I am fine. It was for the best."

"So you are talking to Cena right? What's up with you and Adam?"

Sandra walking into the ladies dressing room and putting her bags down.

"Wait a minute how we got on the subject about me?"

"Okay you want to know what's going on so bad. Angelo and I broke up and it wasn't pretty I don't want to talk about it."

"Dana again?"

"Yeah it was."

Torrie walking into the dressing room and smiling.

"Hey! What you doing here?"

"Just visiting" Melissa smile said

"Yeah Sandy been home sick the past weekend."

"I had a moment. Come let's get something to eat before Show and Glen gets here."

"When he comes back?"

"Friday."

"Oh okay."

So than the two ladies left out the room and want into the dinning area and most of the guys was there and so was Sandra's clique that she hangs out with.

"Sandy! Melissa right?" Melina said

"Yeap that's me." Melissa smile said

"What brings you to west coast?"

"Just visiting."

"Melissa; this is, Shelton, Marie, and Krystal, and you know Joey, John, Carlos already."

"Hey! What's up stranger?" Joey smile said

"Nothing much." Melissa smile said

"You're girl still won't talk to me."

"Give her time she will. I'll tell you how to get her."

"Whatever she says is a lie and do not believe her she is evil she is Mr. and Mrs. Evil daughter." Sandra said.

"Austin Power Dr. Evil is Missy parents Sandy? That is so wrong." Joey said

"Yeap" Sandra smile said

"She is lying she is the evil one not me you guys starting to see it."

"I don't know she might be."

So than they were eating and the show started.

"If I knew you was coming I got you a ticket."

"If you check your messages maybe you would had knew."

"Oh I wasn't myself this weekend sorry. But you can stay in the dinning area watch it from here."

"Oh okay. Can I ask you something?" Melissa said

"Yeah sure"

"Why you and Kurt broke up for?"

"He cheated on me with Ashley who was going with John so right now we are taking a break from dating although I am going to Kiss concert with Adam but it is just two friends going out having fun nothing more."

"Bull shit you going to end up with him dam girl if I was working here I would have been on Cena dick faster than you can say you can't see me. Was the sex any good with Kurt? Did you really love him? Just us two in here."

"I'll never know why I did it, was I truly that unhappy with my love life but I just bored out of my mind, sex seemed to be the only thing on my mind the last few weeks We did make love, but I got no satisfaction from it. I hardly ever had an Orgasm, and he always had his. Either I would give him head, which he truly loves. Or I would let him have his way, anyway he wanted. But even when he performed oral sex on me, I just seldom ever had an Orgasm. He is boring."

"I find that hard to believe. How many times you had sex with him."

"The whole time we were dating."

"That's why it was boring to you."

John coming in the room.

"Who's boring not me I am not boring."

"Yes can we help you?"

"I thought you would never ask no just joking you two got plans tomorrow night?"

"I am free why what's up?"

"Want to come to my show tomorrow night in Los Angles?" John smile said

"Yeah sure cool." Sandra said

"I am game is your cousin single?"

"He might be why?" John smile said

"No reason."

"What! Don't ask me I am just a wrestler that's all."

"You know you just don't want to say it." John smile said

"Don't you have an interview to do on me?"

John leaving out the room with his lips poke out.

"Maybe. Okay, okay I am going see you later."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Will for somebody who do not like him you two have great chemistry what's up with that?"

"We act like me and JJ use to act. That's what is so crazy and that's why I am shinning away from him because of that."

"I know that's what I am so amaze about. You two make a cute couple I swear Sandy don't fuck it up that's all."

"I am not fucking anything up. I can't see myself with him right now but it will happen watch and see."

"Sandy it is time for you to be with Adam." Stage hand said

"Sandra said okay. See you later oh don't get mad what I do trust me I am not enjoying this at all I rather be with John but he got a big ego."

So than Sandra walk to the entrance area Adam standing there.

"You look hot tonight."

"Sandra smile said thanks."

JR and the Coach welcome ever one back to Raw as a plethora of security guards come down the aisle and line up in it. What are they there for? Edge's music hits and he comes out holding the hand of Sandylove which causes a HUGE chorus of boos from the Fresno crowd.

Sandylove gets on the mic and tells the people to go ahead and pass judgment. She says women do it all the time, use their boyfriends and husbands, can you blame her? She talks about the stalking, the sex, and the boiler room, and the would of been marriage. Carlito and John Cena owes her, so she used them big deal. They used her to take care of Ashley and among other things. They were wrapped around her finger.

The crowd calls her a slut and she says just because she gets action, don't be jealous of her. She then looks into the camera and says she never loved Carlito or John Cena and could never love them. She says she fell in love with a real man. She then kiss Edge as the crowd chants a tiny bit for Cena. She says no man she has ever been with could have satisfied her, except one, the next world heavyweight champion; Edge.

Edge gets on the mic and says this feels really good. He says you can call her a slut, but she's my slut. He says they are all jealous he is on top of the world. He has the girl and tonight he gets the world title. He talks about his win at Mania and his gold Rush Tournament victory and tonight he will go through John Cena. The crowd boos the crap out of him as he kisses Sandylove again. The crowd chants "bullshit" when he says he will become the champion tonight.

JR calls them two pathetic human beings.

"Maybe he is serious?"

"JR these two are in love look at them." The Coach said

"I rather not these should be a shame for the stuff they are pulling." JR said

The camera pans to the back where John Cena sitting there watching them not looking like his normal self is moving back and forth sitting down with eyes of fire.

Todd is with John Cena is shaking.

"This pain hurts so much... I hope you are happy now Sandy. You dumb ass bitch! you and Edge can go to hell! He is shaking when he talks and looks very mad like he going to kill somebody." he said

He is almost crying as Todd looks on like a child. Then John does start crying. He says maybe he deserves this for all the things that he has done. He says he does not want this pain. He then screams and says GET IT OFF ME! He says he wants to give his pain to Sandylove and Edge. He then screams that again. He says he wants to be left alone. Leave me alone... Todd looks at him and then removes himself from the room as John shakes and wiggles back and forth in his seat.

When we come back from commercial Carlito is shown leaving the arena with Melina. He opens the door and walks out.

"What do you think about that?" JR said

"Word was going around that The Woman's Champion and Carlito been seeing each other since Sandylove started here I don't know but I think Melina is hot but she isn't as hot as Krystal or Sandylove." The Coach said

Sandra was getting ready when Melissa came into the ladies dressing room.

"Sandra Olivia Phoenix!" she said

"Hey don't call me by my whole name I told you don't get mad about it." Sandra said

"Do your dad know what you doing?" Melissa said

"Yeah I told him what I was going to be doing he wasn't to thrill about it but hell I am 26years old so he got to let it go. I gotta go." Sandra smile said

So than Edge and Sandylove came down to the ring and than John Cena music hit and the two men stare down face to face before locking up. John Cena backs Edge into a corner but Edge gives him a shot followed by forearms. John Cena reverses a whip and takes Edge down with a shoulder block. He whips Edge to the buckle sending him down hard. Edge finds himself on the apron but John just clubs him sending him flying to the mat on the outside. Christian who was on Smackdown now have return to Raw. He and Tyson Tomko come down the ramp as Sandylove checks on Edge as WWE take a commercial break.

When we come back John Cena is giving Edge the 10 punch but Christian tosses him off the ropes with Tomko distracting. Edge gets on the advantage throwing John Cena into the steel ring post through the turnbuckles. Edge slams John Cena's head off the steps before clubbing the back of the world champion several times. Edge rakes the eyes and then delivers a big boot sending John Cena down. Edge covers and gets a two count.

Edge climbs the top rope but John Cena clubs his mid section. John Cena climbs up there and the two men battle and then John Cena gives him a superplex from the second rope, Edge came off the top. Chad Patton starts his 10 count as both men are down. The two men slowly get to their feet at the same time. Back and forth blows ensue but John Cena gets the upper hand before whipping Edge in the corner and nailing him with a clothesline. Edge makes a run but he and the referee collide. Cena hits a huge falling body slam. He goes for the FU but Tyson Tomko kicks him in the side of the head. All men beat on John Cena but Shelton Benjamin comes to the ring! He meets the men with chops and he dances and prances but he gets nailed with a spear. This allows John Cena to get back up though and he clotheslines Edge into the corner. He then gives a FU to Tomko and than to Christian. He knocks them both out of the ring with a clothesline.

After clearing the ring though Edge nails John Cena with the spear. He makes the cover and the referee is ready to make the count. 1...2... kick out by John Cena! Sandylove tosses Edge the briefcase and then she distracts the referee. Edge makes a run with the briefcase; John Cena gives him a spine buster though! John Cena then drops Edge with the five knocks and he than hits the FU covers to retain his title!

So than the show was over and than when they got to the back Stephanie was waiting on Sandra.

"Sandy, just the person I wanted to see."

"Okay what I did wrong."

"Nothing you going to be on Byte this in a couple weeks I just want to tell you that and you are doing great keep up the good work, and your outfit is really mixing into your character very good job on that too."

Todd walking over and shaking Sandra's hand.

"Hello! Sandy I am Todd Grisham and I'll be doing your first interview are you ready?" he said

Sandra smile and shaking Todd's hand.

"Hello Todd nice to meet you and yes I am ready for this."

"Remember stay in character at all time until the storyline hits okay?" she said

Sandra taking a deep breath and smile.

"Yes I will do that."


	7. Going To Cena’s Concert

**CHAPTER 7- Going To Cena's Concert **

"I'll see you later."

"Thank you Stephanie." Sandra smile said

"You are welcome. Go get some sleep." she said walking away.

"Yeah I have to go too. Nice meeting you Sandy."

"Same here."

"Okay what that is about."

"Just business."

"Oh"

"You are good keep it up the good work with me. See you around." Adam smile said

"Yeah. I am tired I am going straight to the hotel go to sleep."

Melissa walking over and smiling.

"You mind I crush with you."

"Yeah sure. Tomorrow we party at Cena's concert." Sandra smile said

"After the show we going to hang out right." John smile said

"If you want bring your cousin alone too so Missy doesn't feel like a third wheel."

Sandra said

"Fuck you."

"Never."

"Bet I'll call you in the morning okay if I am not too busy."

"Yeah sure."

"Let me get my hug love you."

Sandra hugging John smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

John hugging Melissa and giving her his text message number.

"Text message me." he whisper said

Melissa taking the paper.

"Okay bye have a good one."

So than Melissa want to get her rental car and she want and pick up Sandra they drove back to the hotel.

"I love this song." Melissa said

"I do too."

Sandra was thanking of the night they slow dance to that song and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"What you are smiling about."

"Nothing."

"It have to be something?"

"Sorry for smiling."

"Is that the song you and Kurt made out to?"

"Fuck no! You would know later on."

So than they got back to the hotel and there was wrestling fans hanging around and couple of guys walk up to Sandra and ask her for her autograph and took pictures even though she was tired she did it and than she want to her room.

"Wow that happens all the time?" Melissa said

"Yeah it does it is cool though some of them guys be so cute I always have to say dam because some of them are teenagers man I wish I their age again you know."

"Oh yeah next Monday Suzanne and Donna coming to see you."

"Okay what's going on in Philly everyone getting out?"

"We all miss you. It isn't the same with out you."

"What else going on?"

"Okay something going down with the crew and they want us way for right now."

"Who got do in?"

"Nobody yet but something about to go down."

"Ritchie have something to do with it?"

"Carmine got into a fight with one of the North Philly Crew and Sharon been messing with one of them guys and Mickey found out about it and told Carmine that's why we got to get out of town it hopefully it is only couple days."

"Dam wait a minute I thought Sharon and Carmine broke up."

"They didn't. That's the whole problem."

"Shit man that's dumb."

"Tell me about it."

So than the next day Sandra and Melissa want out for breakfast and drove to Los Angeles and they got there they check into hotel and than want to sight seeing it was the first time they been to Los Angeles and Sandra cell phone ring.

"Speak."

"Will hello to you too."

"Hey girl where you stay at we come and see you."

"I am down the street turn and you will see me waving."

"Is that Melina?"

"Yeah it is. Come on girl!"

Melina walk up the street.

"Dam woman it is hard to get hold of you."

"Tell me about it." Melissa said

"What's up?" Sandra said

"I have a message from Johnny C, T Marc he want you and Melissa to come down to the House of Blues."

"What the fuck are you serious. T Marc wants to see me." Melissa said

"Oh lord. Anyways what for what they want to see us?" Sandra said

"Come with me I don't know they didn't say." Melina said

"I don't give fuck what it is for I am glad I get to meet Marc don't they have an autograph session today?" Melissa said

"Yeah I going to meet Trademarc."

"You know what I hate when you act like a little bitch." Melissa said.

"I am not I am just being a smart ass you know me."

"Yeah I am glad you want to meet him yeah they do."

"Okay it is still early so I guess they have time to hang out."

"Whatever." Sandra said

So than Melina hop into the car with Sandra and Melissa and Sandra was driving.

"I didn't see your car how did you get around here."

"I was wondering the same thing."

"I took a magic carpet ride."

"Where Hassan."

Melina rowing her eyes.

"Anyway Johnny C drop me off he been stalking you all morning?"

"Or somebody told him where we going to be at."

"Whatever I don't even have his number."

I did not even say you did someone feeling guilty. Let me see your phone?"

"Why you are driving beside we are at the House of Blues now." Melissa said

Sandra parking the car.

"We will see when we get in… Trade looks good."

"He is mind! You got Cena remember."

"Ladies, ladies stop fighting over them gees."

John coming outside and smiling.

"What's up Sandy, Missy?"

"Oh okay Cena what you up to?"

"You are right she is hot." Marc smile said

"Thank you." Melissa and Melina said

Sandra rowing her eyes.

"Will answer me Cena what are you up to?"

"Will I did ask you to come to my show right?" John smile said

"Yeah so?" Sandra said

"I did say we should hang out today right?"

"Yeah so your point is."

"Will I want to see you to ask you would you like to be in my next video you and your girls?" John smile said

"I am game I don't give a fuck what Sandy says I know for a fact that Suzanne and Donna would like to be in the video too. What song is it?"

"Will we are doing two videos we might be doing Chain gang is the click and Summer Fling." Marc said

"Really I love Summer Fling yes I do have a big booty so I am in right that video? Sandy does have big tits and they are real."

"We know that Missy."

Sandra taking a deep breath.

"Dam my two favorite songs yeah sure but how we going to pull this off with me in the video when we broke up."

"Happier times that's all." John smile said

"Yeah."

"Oh okay."

"Thank you Mel I owe you one."

"You are welcome I have to go Carlos is waiting on me over there. See on Saturday guys."

"Are you going to introduce us?"

"Sandra this is my cousin Marc, Marc this Sandylove, but you can call her Sandra. Her best friend Melissa who got a crush on you." John said

Melissa hitting John and he started to laugh.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do stop lying." Sandra smile said

"Oh see now I see how you roll now."

"What's up Missy?" Marc smile said

"Nothing." Melissa smile said

"We have to go and do autograph sessions now want to come with us?"

"Yeah I do." Melissa smile said

"Yeah sure."

"Cool we can go in my car."

"In the Escaladed that is park across the street." Melissa said

"Yeah how did you know" John smile said

"Took a wild guess." Melissa said.

So than they left and want to the downtown Los Angels Best Buy and there was a lot of fans out there and Melissa got out of the truck two blocks way she going to be a fan.

"Yo Sandy hook me up with your girl." Marc said

"Why?"

"Whatever is between you and John …?"

"There isn't nothing going on between John and I why you think that for?"

"You two fight like too old couples."

"She don't want her girl to be happy."

"Whatever."

"Hook them up?" John smile said

"Fine I will." Sandra said

"See John she isn't really a bitch like you say she is." Marc smile said

"Oh now I am a bitch to you?"

"Don't listen to him. You know I never say that about you."

"You sayed you scared I kick your ass."

John getting out of the Escalade.

"Yeah you are right."

So Sandra stay in the Escalade she called Suzanne.

"What's up?" she said

"Just packing my clothes getting ready to leave. So how is Missy?" Suzanne said

"Girl let me tell you she is over Angelo and ready to date T Marc." Sandra said

"What are you talking about you are not talking about John's cousin are you?" Suzanne said

"Yes I am." Sandra said

"No way. Hold on Donna wants to yell at you."

"What's new?"

"Okay Ms. Thing what's up with you are trying to get with him or not stop playing head games with him." Donna said

"I am not playing head games with him he knows where he stands at he and Missy are up to something but I am not going to give into him."

"You are as dumb as Sharon."

"I am not that bad at least I am single." Sandra said

"For right now. So how long are you going to be with Adam?"

"I don't know why?"

"Dammit Sandy don't do this to John okay we all know why you don't want John but you have to let that go. Here is Suzanne."

"Yeah everything that Donna sayed to you I feel the same way."

"If you three really just coming here to hook me up with Cena I swear I will never forgive you all. I can't be with him you all know why."

"Sandy we was teenagers when we sayed that let it go now okay nothing going to happen to Cena if he dates you. Come on JJ would want you to be happy he might be flirting with the entire woman up there in haven all we know you know he was flirt." Suzanne said

"I made a promise to him." Sandra said

"At the time you promise he was in your dad's basement watching wrestling."

"Yeah he sayed if you ever get in wrestling please don't dump me for any of the guys."

"Sandy he been dead now for three years I am sorry but I think you should let it go."

"Yeah I let it go when I am ready but right now I am just his friend okay. Look they are coming back now I'll talk to you two later on."

"Have fun tonight at his concert." Suzanne said

"Yeah, yeah later."

"If you don't get with Cena I know about six hundred girls want him." Melissa smiling said

"That's nice I just want to be friends with him."

So than they left the arena and than want back to the hotel and change and get ready for the concert and than they drove down to House of Blues and John gave them VIP pass and they was hanging out Marc was talking to Melissa and John walk over to Sandra he smile at her and put his arms around her neck.

"What's up having any fun?"

"Yeah I am." Sandra said

"You look nice tonight."

"Thanks you do too."

"Thanks do you think they well you know."

"Who and what are you talking about?" Sandra said

"Get it on tonight Missy and Marc?"

"I think they will but Missy isn't like that though but than again she could of change. What did Vince say when you told him I want to be in your video?"

"He sayed it be cool because word on the street we are getting back together again."

"Yeah." Sandra smile said

"Yeah." John smile said

"I like working with you, you keep me laughing."

John smile and put his arm around her neck.

"I feel the same way boo oh yeah tonight we got little something for you and Missy."

"What's that?"

"Just watch and see."

So than John and Marc want on stage Sandra stand on the side of the stage and Melissa was with the crowed and they were having a good time John and Marc and Bumpy Knuckles did the song of John's cd and the crowed was into and Melissa was brought on the stage to dance with Marc and Sandra use her camera on her phone take the picture of it and sent it to Donna and Suzanne and than John grab Sandra by the arm and Sandra whisper to John.

"I am going to kill you."

"Sandylove yall no booing her we cool now. Matter fact me Trade going to do an old school song for her and this nice lady right here."

The stage hand put two chair out for the ladies and the music started it was Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch Good Vibrations and than John did I Want you also from Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch than John put Sandra hands on his chest and he smile at her and she smile back and he got on his knees look at her and kiss her on the lips than the show was over and Sandra got to the back she started beating up John.

"Why you do that for! Oh man we are in so much in trouble we going to get so much heat."

"Why you are so dam worried gees it is only a concert with a half a million of his fans and they part of the internet than you would have a problem but that was nice of you two but yo I didn't know you knew Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch songs."

"Yeah we do." Marc smile said

"You know you like it."

"I didn't say I hated it either but I knew it you had something cooking in that brains of yours." Sandra said

"But why you beat him up for?"

"Yeah why you beat me up for?"

Sandra smile.

"Because how did you know they are my favorite songs and because you pull me on stage and your little chain gang peeps booed me that's not cool. Oh yeah I seen Melina and Carlos sitting out there."

"I know." John smile said

"I am going to kill her too man you got me okay you guys got me."

"This was a dare."

"You pass it."

"Melina have to buy all of us drinks tonight."

"Oh boy this isn't going to be pretty."

"Should I tell or you?"

"We going to be doing a lot of body shots tonight so please take a good shower."

"Dam woman sound like my ex."

"I have no comment on that."

"Yeah she did."

"Who is driving us to the club?" Melina said walking towards everyone.

"I think it should be sour pus Sandy."

"Keep it up here keep it up you will be staying with oh never mind you might end up with him anyway."

"I'll be the driver for tonight with my meds I can't drink anyway."

"I have no comment on that."

So than they left the House of Blues and want to a club that Melina always go to and her friends from around the way was there and they all got waste and Shelton and Ray Mysterio and Juventud and Chris Master was all there too and everyone was doing body shots Sandra was all over John and Melissa was doing the same to Marc and Sandra let Melina's best friend did a body shot on her and Melissa did a body shot on John and Marc and Carlos took pictures of it with Melissa camera and Sandra and Melina and Melissa all kiss each other and the guys was loving it and than somebody knew who they were than they left.

Sandra head on John shoulder singing.

"La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do..."

"Sandy shut the fuck up!" Melissa said

Sandra keep going on and on.

"La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do..."

"Maybe she sing us a nighty night song." Marc said

Carlos just shook his head and laughing.

"Babe think them going to do it?"

"Sandy and John?" Melina said

"Si (yes)" Carlos said

"Si (yes) mismo mucho (very much)" Melina said

"Look at them all sleep in the back there" Carlos smile said

"Daddy we there yet?" Melissa said

Carlos and Melina try not to laugh, Carlos turn on the AC full blasted, and John said what the fuck! Colon! If you do not turn that AC off, I am going to kick your ass all over the place.

"We was only try to get you four blasted people up."

Sandra sayed something that shock everyone John could not believe what she sayed either.

"John sleep with me tonight? Let us just fucking get this shit over with. You want fuck me come and fuck Me." she said

"I would if I wasn't too drunk" John smile said

"Since when that stopped you?" Marc said

"Fuck you man I can't tell you why." John said

So than they want into the hotel and Sandra want to John's room and she was kissing all over him and he like it but he told her to stop and she stop.

"I thought you love me? Come on Cena I haven't fuck in two weeks."

"I do but we are pretty wasted and I don't want to force you to be with me. Let's do what we did two weeks ago just lay here together."

"Yeah let's do that. Got extra chain gang t shirt?" Sandra smile said

"Yeah I'll get it for you." John smile said

So meanwhile Marc and Melissa was talking and he had told her that a long distance relationship with him would not be so bad because he can come and see her whenever he gets bored or something. Melissa told him she would like one of his t shirt and in a quiet voice, he asked if she would wear it that night, if he could put it on her, stressing that he would remain respectful and not cross any lines.

Melissa nodded, admittedly with some trepidation, and very slowly, he began to do just that. Easing down the zipper of her shirt, reaching behind her to unhook her bra, unfastening her jeans, and then kneeling to tug them down over her hips. He hooked his thumbs into her thong and eased it down as well. When she stood completely naked before him, he simply smiled up at her and rested his cheek against her tummy. He stood then and told her to hold her arms over her head as he pulled the t-shirt on, smoothing it down over her curves.

They crawled into bed, both of them lay on their stomachs, and continued to talk, exchanging soft and sweet kisses from time to time. A little while later, he hushed her and slid the sheet down tucking it around her bottom. He lifted the t-shirt and began to giving her a long and luxurious back-rub. She basked and stretched under his ministrations and when his mouth replaced his hands, she purred in utter contentment.

When he finished covering her entire back with kisses, Melissa reached for him. The kisses deepened, becoming more urgent and she quietly slipped the t-shirt back over her head. His hands began to wander over her, stroking her breasts and teasing her. He then kissed her front, using the same care he had used on her back.

His hand reached down to cup her heat and she was embarrassed by the wetness she knew he found there.

"No, I promised I would behave." He quickly pulled his hand away and stopped himself.

Melissa took his hand and moved it back down. He looked at her in the eye.

"I won't be able to stop."

Melissa looked back at him and quietly.

"I won't want you to."

In addition, with that they began to make love, slowly, softly and gently. When he finally entered her, her body immediately shuddered with a powerful orgasm. He rode her through the waves and as she grew accustomed to his fit, Melissa moved with him, finding his rhythm and tightened around his length. When she came for the second time, Melissa brought him over the edge with her, and it was so beautiful, she literally had tears in her eyes when it was over. Melissa fell asleep in his arms that night, stayed that way until they awoke the next morning, and slowly explored each other until the need to become one overwhelmed them and again, they made passionate love. Therefore, than the next day Sandra and John was still sleep when Melissa and Marc came into John's room and open the blinds up.

"Raise and shine!" Marc said

John tries to sit up in the bed and Sandra pull the covers over her head.

"Man I should kick your ass if my head wasn't spending right now."

"Come on time to get up raise and shine." Melissa said

Sandra and John look at each other.

"So you two got some last night huh?" Sandra said

"No comment." Marc and Melissa both said

"What the fuck is that on your neck?"

"Nothing"

"Okay nothing."

"What time is it?"

"Do that clock say 11o'clock?"

"Yes it does. You two sleep in late."

"I guess we are little tired you know."

"No, we did not have sex last night."

Melissa smile and hugging him.

"Thank you John for inviting me to your concert."

"So you two are going to be starting something?"

"Yeah we are."

"I have to go take a piss."

"Will go do you have to announce it?"

"I would if I wasn't hurting so dam bad I can't even move."

"Man I am the one should be hurting."

"Marc don't tell them that." Melissa said

"So you two did do the nasty." Sandra said

"That is none of your business." Melissa said

"Why Marc you sayed that for?"

"Because I trip over my two feet last night going to the bathroom."

"See always think someone had sex." Melissa said

So than that weekend Sandra and John stop hanging around with each other and WWE found out what happen at the show and told them not to hang outside of the show. Sandra and Melissa were talking in the car when they go and picking up Suzanne and Donna from the airport.

"I knew we were going to get in trouble but no, you guys didn't want to believe me."

"At least you had a good time though."

"Yeah we did but still I knew when them guys seen me I was like dam we are busted."

"Yeah. It is very funny I didn't even know Marc was single." Melissa said

Sandra parking the car.

"Yeah I didn't know either. However, what did I say that every time I am in the room with Carlos he starts going on La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do..."

Melissa getting out of the car.

"Because you were singing that in the jeep and you had your arms around John's neck and that's all I remember."

"What! Oh my god. Dam that's it I can't drink around them no more."

So than they want to gate 9 waited for them to come off the plane and while they was waiting couple of wrestling fans saw Sandra and ask her for her autograph and picture and she agree to do it and Suzanne and Donna got off the plane and all the girls did a group hug and than got their things and left to go to the arena.

Donna smack Sandra up side the head.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Ouch! What is that for nothing is not the matter I did make out to him in his room so I did do something with him. But my boss you know him Vincent K McMahon Jr. will he and his daughter and son in law told me to stay away from Cena until the feud is over."

"Shit what did you guys do? Dam that's suck."

"You made out with Cena."

"Oh did she we did the body shots on Marc and John and Chris Master, Shelton Ray, Ray and Juvi we an all had a ball. Don't worry their wives and girlfriends was there."

Sandra pulling in the arena.

"Yeah I did but I was so drunk I don't know what happen after that I know this bitch right here woke us up. You can leave your bags in the car it will be alright just take your purse and stuff," she said

"This weekend coming we going to have so much fun step for Sandy she have to work all weekend plus she is doing her first autograph signing next Tuesday."

Sandra showing her pass, smiling, and walking into the building.

"Yeah I am glad they are with me. No big deal." she said

"It is crazy back here. This is the only time Sandy can hang out than she off doing her thing."

"Oh okay where the guys at are they here yet."

"They might be just don't hold your horses."

Nick (aka Eugene) walking by smiling at Sandra and her friends.

"Hey Sandy!"

"Hey Nick what's up." Sandra smile said

"These must be your friends." Nick smile said

"Yes these are my friends that are Missy, Donna, and Suzanne."

"Nice to meet you." Nick smile said

"Hi Nick." The women said

"See you around Nicky I have to fine Melina."

Therefore, than they want to the dinning area set up for them.

"They are over there in the corner."

"Hey chica I heard what happen."

"Yeah but they didn't say we can hang in each other bed room."

"Missy you get your pictures back yet."

"No why?"

"It have some pictures on there from when we want out and I want to see them."

"Donna and Suzanne it was wild over the weekend and last week."

"Hey Missy yes we are there yet." Carlos said

"What you talking about?" Melissa said

"That was you saying last Tuesday." Melina said

"Oh my god you haven't done that in year." Sandra laughing said

"Yeah Missy you sayed daddy are we there yet." Carlos said

"Oh my god no I didn't do that what the hell man." Melissa said

"Yeah you did." Melina said

John and Marc walking over toward them and Marc was smiling at Melissa.

"Hey!" they said

"Hey to you."

"Sandy." John smile said

"John." Sandra smile said

"Man this going to suck. But I have something to tell you." John said

"Tell me about it. What do you have to tell me?"

"My shit here comes Jericho."

Chris walking over towards them.

"Ooo! You two not suppose to be near each other!"

"Shut up Chris we can hang out in the back as long there is no fans around." Sandra said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Will what we got here. Hello Suzanne right." Chris smile said

"Yes you are right." Suzanne said

"Good to see you again."

"Same here."

"Oh yeah Sandy don't you know what today is?"

"Halloween night." Sandra said

"Yes it is somebody you suppose to be around birthday yesterday and he is having a party tonight want you and your friends not you Cena to come." Chris said

"I think we shouldn't party the night before a pay per view. It wouldn't look good tomorrow night." Sandra said

"Okay. So you not going to be with him?"

"Nope I am not."

"Chris why are you starting with her?"

"I am not starting anything I was just asking that's all."

So than the show started and Sandra got ready and Adam knock on the women locker room door.

"Sandra come here for second please." he said

Sandra coming out of the dressing room.

"Yeah."

Adam keep looking and smiling at Sandra new outfit she had on.

"I hope you ready to do this."

"Yes I am. That's all you wanted."

"No I like you and I want to be with you more than you know."

"That's nice you like me I like you too but I am in love with Cena and I want to be with him after the storyline is over."

"John has a new girlfriend already her name is Katrina."

"You are lying to me no he don't."

"Yeah he does I saw him kissing her earlier before you came."

"I'll be right back."

"Why are you doing that to yourself for?"

"I need to know."

Sandra want to find John and he was with a beautiful bleach blond woman.

"Sandy I want you to meet Katrina." John smile said

"Hi nice to meet you. "

"Same here. Did you work in OVW?" Katrina said

"Yeah I did. And ECW." Sandra said

"John told me about you and I can see why he likes you so much." Katrina smile said

"Yeah. I like him too."

"What's wrong?"

"Adam told me you and Katrina got back together again. I should have known he was lying but I have to find the truth."

"We just talking that's all. We use to date in college right after I broke up with Liz. This isn't the one I was almost engage to." John smile said

"Oh okay I'll see you later John and nice meet you Katrina." Sandra said walking away with tears in her eyes.

John want and look for her and he found her in a dead end of the hall crying and he walk over to her and sat down next to her and put his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"What wrong baby girl." John said

"I was thinking about somebody I really love who isn't no longer here. He was my heart I love him so much funny thing about it you two could have been the greatest tag team I swear you two are so much a like but only different is he was a year older than me and a year younger than you but he was one of the great ones in my eyes." Sandra sobbing and said

John kissing Sandra forehead.

"He will always be in your heart you know what I am saying he isn't gone at all he with you always. Like I am with you."

"John you are not here for me? You would not understand it just hurt because I cannot be with you and you not really over your ex girlfriends you was holding her hand what the fuck you would not be holding her hand if you was not together. Sandra said

"I do understand you do you know how much I like you? We are not together right now but Sandy I am telling you the truth we will be together."

"Why is she here than?"

"She works here and she comes to the matches and sees me plus she just got a divorced... so she needed a friend to talk to."

"So you two just kiss each other on the lips for the hell of it."

"No but come on Sandy you and I both know I love you and you love me but since the storyline calls us not to be together I have to do something right. I don't even think we going to last that long." John said

Sandra sobbing and getting up.

"I'll see you John when you and I get back together again in the next storyline just treat me as a friend because that's all we can be."

"It's impossible to love you, If you don't let me know what you're feeling but hey I just, I wanna make it right but you keep putting up your guard so as a friend Sandy don't go with Adam please he is going to hurt you and use you."

"I been there done that. I am a big girl I can handle it."

"You know you will not be happy."

"You kidding me I am going to be madly in love with him." Sandra said

"You are lying to yourself." John said

"So are you if you get back with her remember what she did to you? Later JC."

John was mad he storm into men's locker room and he was looking for Adam.

"Where is!"

"Who?" Shelton said

"Adam!" John yelled

"Why?" Jay said

"John take it easy bro what's going on?" Shelton said

John sitting down.

"He told Sandy I was back with Katrina"

"Sandy believes him." Matt said

"Yeah" John said

"Dam!" Jay said

"Cena calm down. What happen?" Ric said

"She came to look for me and she met Katrina and than she left and I want to look for her and she was crying I comfort her and she was missing a friend of hers who is no longer with us and she just bust out asking me are we back together and I told her I have to do something and she got up and told me we only can be friends. Fuck! Why now!" John said

"Man give her time she will come back to you. Right now, she does not know what she is doing. Like what Amy did. She will come to you?" Matt said

"John, Sandy is a cool chick and she is in love with you but maybe she needs to be with Adam than she will come around you know what I am saying" Jay said

"Get over it. she is here to get you over not to be your girl friend after Wrestlemaina she is out of here so enjoy her now because it will be over soon." Paul said

"You got to be kidding me. Have you seen her wrestle you can't get rid of her man she is good." Ric said

"Ric, come on now you for all people I thought you would agree with me." Paul said

"Not this one come on give the kid a chance okay she is no Amy but she is good." Ric said

"I have to agree with Ric with that, but we all know my opinion don't count. Them two have good chemistry together and if you saw them two at the concert man it was about to be on." Shelton said

"I don't think so Sandy beat me up afterwards so I don't think she liked too much."

"First of all you two wasn't suppose to be together. Look what ever happens it's not my fault." Paul said

"I didn't do it. Oh by the way that's my line." Gene said

Adam walking into the room with grin on his face and John saw him.

"What happen?"

John was ready to jump Adam when Matt and Shelton hold him back.

"Why you told her!" John yelled.

"Why you yelling at me for? And ready to attack me for? She isn't your girlfriend." Adam said

"You know good son of bitch!" John yelled

"Get out of here Adam." Shelton said

Mean while in the women's dressing room Sandra just sat there quite and Lisa walk over to her and gave her a hug.

"It will be okay you will get John back."

"Yeah do you know how long them two had a on again and off again relationship." Torrie said

"I don't know what I ever seen in John Cena." Sandra said wiping the tears away.

"Don't give up on him who says he and that chick going to last." Suzanne said

"Sandy please don't let this little set back ruin your chance with him." Donna said

"What is done is done it's over now for me and John it isn't going to be a us he couldn't wait hell I had to wait for three years to meet him and two years to be with him and he couldn't wait two fucking months! Shit is crazy."

"What comes around goes around." Ashley said coming into the locker room

Sandra got up and ready to attack Ashley when all the girls hold her back and told her to leave out the dressing room.

"Let me at her!" Sandra yelled

"Sandy no she isn't worth losing your job over" Melissa said

"That bitch is going to pay!"

"Sandra clam down Melissa is right she isn't worth it." Sharmell said

"She isn't worth it she will get hers don't worry." Stacy said

"I don't want to clam down I want to kick her ass!" Sandra yelled

"Sandy please don't go after her you can lose your job." Trish said

"Chica chill she will get her beat down don't worry." Melina said

"This week, on the Highlight Reel Chris Jericho is planning to have two very special guests. One is the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena, some would say this person has no soul or remorse, but I'll get to Sandylove in a second." JR said

"Will JR this should be good can't wait and see this I hope Sandylove give it to him good." The Coach said

"That old jezebel should be taking to the woodshed what she did to John Cena save her from abuse relationship with Carlito and the thanks he get. It's not right you know it."

"JR please clam down she isn't a bad person."

Chris Jericho then introduces John Cena to the arena. John came out there wearing all black he had on his new Chain Gang football jersey, hat on he look sad deep down in side he did not want to be out there, and he did what he had to do.

"I am not taking any satisfaction in what happened to you, but how did it feel to find out that Sandylove was cheating on you with Edge?" Chris Jericho said

"How you think it feels. It sucks man she was my heart you know." John said

"I don't know how you would feel, but how did this happen?" Jericho said

John did not respond.

"Jericho asked if Sandylove gave any indication that this would happen. Is this a case of your equipment malfunctioning? Have you been suffering from some premature pyro?"

John still did not respond.

"I'll buy it for you John New Kids On the Block cd you can listen to I'll be loving you forever a box of kleenex and a box of Haagen-Dazs and you can go home and have a really good cry!" Jericho said

John stared at Jericho, Chris told him to calm down.


	8. After the Love Has Gone

**CHAPTER 8- After the Love Has Gone **

Edge appeared on the Tron, and said that he doesn't seem to be answering Jericho's questions. He asked how it felt to be speared by him, and how it feels to know he was spearing his girlfriend for two months He doesn't feel bad for what he did.

"When Sandylove was calling her sister, she was really calling him". He said "Sandylove needed a real man, John should be happy for them. Sandylove will not be going out there tonight, but she will talk from here." Edge said

Sandylove came onto the screen and said that she has an announcement.

"She will no longer have to deal with his sweaty body and his stupid music" Edge said

"He was like a fourth grader in the bedroom, and she won't have to deal with that." She said

She then took off her engagement ring, and went into a toilet cubicle. She pretended to be upset and then laughed and tossed it down the toilet and flushed it away. Sandylove and Edge then made out and John did not look happy at all. John stood in the ring a dejected man as we went to commercial.

During the break John left the ring, he was really looking down, and when he got to the back he saw Sandy and he walk over to her.

"Sandra can I talk to you?" John said

"What!" Sandra said

"You don't have to be mean to me."

"I am sorry. But I ran into another of your ex she better stay out of my face." Sandra said

"Who?"

"Ashley she loves what happen to us."

We going to be together I hope one day. Anyway I was wondering do you still want to be in my video."

Sandra taking a deep breath and looking at Melissa and Marc talking.

"I really don't know why you don't you ask Katrina to be in it. She hotter than me. I have to good bye."

"Sandy wait. Come now don't be that way towards me I was the only guy made you laugh when you was sitting in Vince office nervous as hell and I love you and I don't care what people say around here I want you. Nobody going to stop us either." John said

"That's nice now you won't me. Guess what you can't have me I am now going to date Adam I know I heard it from everyone but I have to do something to get over you even though we wasn't in a real relationship but it feels like we was but hell that's how life goes I might change my mind but you with Katrina again so I have to live with that. She makes you happy."

"Why are you hurting yourself like this? What do you want me to do I am here for you."

"Sandy you ready get out of here."

"Yeah I am. See you. I was just saying what you sayed I have to do something."

"Sandy I hope you are happy with this loser. Oh yeah Grow up Sandy. Grow up." John said

"Oh yeah I need to grow up will maybe you need to do the same thing too later"

So than Sandra left early, she wants to hang out with Adam and Chris J, Jay, and their wives and they both talk to Sandra about Adam Sandra didn't want to hear it than her cell phone ring and it was Donna.

"What fuck are you doing? You going to dump us because you Cena are not speaking no more?"

"I needed to get away from there. I left the keys with Melissa so you guys can crash in my room I am going to be with Adam tonight." Sandra said

"I don't fucking believe you! Sandy why you doing this. I know he hurt you but it isn't like he is getting married to her they just dating leave Adam now Sandy before you be the most hated woman in wrestling." Donna said

"Stop telling me how to feel! I am in love with him. You for all people know I use to be in love with him"

"Bull shit! You just doing this because you are hurting right now. Yeah I know but who was it that sayed if I ever see him I am going to kick his ass and beat some sense in Amy's head for breaking the code."

"Yes I did sayed that but I talk to him and whatever you know I do have the right to change my mind. I have to go I'll see you at the pay per view later." Sandra said

"Everything okay." Adam smile said

"Yes it is." Sandra smile said

Meanwhile back on Raw John want to find one of Sandra's friends and have a heart to heart talk to see why Sandra is acting like this. Melissa holding Marc's hand.

"Hey how you are."

"I need to speak to you after my match." John said

"John what's wrong I haven't seen that look on your face since we broke aunt Caroline car window to her car." Marc said

"Sandra hates me now because of Katrina. Adam told her he saw us kissing and she want to find me and I was holding Katrina hands and she seen how beautiful she was and she flip out and now she is with Adam I told not to go with him." John said turning red in the face.

"Dam after she sayed all that stuff last Tuesday you think she wanted to be with you."

Melissa giving John a hug.

"I don't know what to say but we will talk after the shows you go out there get some of that out of you."

"Cena! What the fuck you do?" Suzanne said walking over towards him

"Not now Suzanne we all talk later okay." John said

"The hell with later we need to talk!" Suzanne yelled

"Suzanne wait until later I know you are mad at her I am too but we all talk later." Melissa said

So than John want out there and wrestle and after the show they all left John wanted to go to the bar and everyone told him no but he want anyway and got drunk and he had sex with Ashley and Maria and Melina try to call Sandra but didn't get no answer and Sandra was back at Adam room

"You sure you want to do this?" His smile said

"Yes I do." Sandra smile said

Adam suddenly walk over to Sandy and kiss her on the lips and as he roll her onto her back and begin to kissing her, their tongues meeting each other first time. Slowly Adam move to her neck then down further and yet, even further.

"You taste oh so good." Adam said.

Then he work his way down to her love nest, and suddenly stop.

"What's wrong?"

Adam smile at her than he want to get the body oil and then straddling himself between her spread legs, pouring just the perfect amount of oil over her pussy. Adam running his fingers over her soft pussy and beginning to rub her clit. Adam then inserts his finger inside her tight, wet, horny, and hot pussy. With his finger inserted inside of her, and slowly going in and out, he begins to rub her now harden clit with his thumb.

"I want to cum so bad Sandra said with her eyes close."

But Adam brings her to the brink and pauses; only long enough to sustain her from cumming. The sensations that are running through Sandra body.

"You are unbelievable!" Adam said.

"You're driving me absolutely crazy and I can no longer hold back." She said

While Adam begin to finger-fuck her faster and harder and insert another finger into her hungry pussy! Adam see how Sandra love it so much that immediately begin to rub his sensitive dick through it. Then he turns her around to the edge of the bed to where he is standing. With his hand on my head and the other holding his dick to her face, Adam slides that cum soaked dick into her mouth.

"Mmmmmmm" he said

Adam love watching Sandra licking and sucking the juices from his dick. Adam started to get weak he can hardly stand. He climbs into bed and pull Sandra close. They are both so tired, yet satisfied with the experience... They simply snuggle, kiss, and then drift into a deep sleep. The next day Sandra got up and want down to her room with to get her things and Donna and Suzanne was in her room and they was up and Sandra got her things and didn't say anything.

"Oh this how it is now huh? Because you think you are a big time wrestler!"

"Wait until we get back to Philly next week I am telling the guys you change."

"I have not change. You three changes I am not here to go with anybody but it happen." Sandra said

"Do you know what he did last night because he tries to get over you? Can you be John's friend?" Suzanne said

"We are back on that again. I really can care less what he did last night." Sandra said

"So you don't care that he fuck Ashley and Maria last night?"

"Nope I don't give a fuck he is out of my life it is over with him I am not going to try to get with him no more."

"That is cold what you just sayed for three years that's all you wanted to do is being with him because he reminds you of JJ now you act like you never love him!"

"What the fuck you want me to do huh? He is doing any diva that opens their legs to him! I am not going to be on his back burner woman. Come on now. "

Melissa coming into the room.

"You are the one played hard to get he handed his heart to you from day one this how you treat a guy who really loves you!"

"I see how you guys coming at me now it's like that huh? Will guess what I don't give a fuck no more."

"Fuck man! Fuck I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you shouldn't have good luck or good karma that's so fucking wrong what you doing." Donna said

"Okay so he got tired on wait on you don't hated him okay he is a great guy with I wasn't with Chris I would be with him right now." Suzanne said

"Yeah if I wasn't with Jeff I would too date him." Donna said

"Will you are not me so."

"I think Carlos hit you in the head too hard when you first started here because you haven't act right since than you are acting like a bitch," Melissa said

"Whatever."

"Right now you are being a slut that's what you want to be known for." Suzanne said

"No I only been with two wrestlers I love and adore before I came pro."

"So there is a lot of guys I would love to sleep with you don't see me and Suzanne or Melissa going after them."

"I didn't know me and Marc was going to hit it off so well he and I are in love but if you fuck this up for me watch your back bitch it is going to be fucking on!" Melissa said

"What do I got to do with you seeing Marc?" Sandra said

"He hates to see his cousin like that they are close they act more like brothers than him and his own brothers I am tired defending you to him and I am not going to do it no more I am out of here." Melissa said leaving the room.

"Fine by me I don't give a fuck." Sandra said

"You are being a slut and I hate to see you like this but that's what you want so be it." Suzanne said

"You didn't even ask Missy where she going." Donna said

"I know where she is going she is going to see Marc." Sandra said

"Yes she is and John too I am guessing you are not going to be in their next two videos." Donna said

"I don't know."

Meanwhile Melissa, Marc, and John were having breakfast together.

"Marc, I want to say sorry to you. You were right there isn't no talking to her no more." Melissa said giving him a card

"I accept your apologies but I know in your heart you knew but you was hopping she would snap out of it" Marc said taking the card.

"Yes I did she is so dam stubborn"

"Dam I haven't felt this way since Shania left me three months ago. It sucks man. So what was the fight about?" John said

"Don't worry about it. It is over with .you will get over her in no time." Marc said

"I don't want to get over her I want her I need her she keeps my sprits up when times get bad around here." John said

"What I am about to tell you two have to stay here I mean this it is some FBI shit I am about to tell you two okay." Melissa said

"Dam babe what she do sleep with the mob or a drug dealer. The way you talking that we need to go into witness protection program or something after this." Marc said

"You might but you are okay. Will it is that deep though."

"Will dose it explains why she is acting like a little slut?"

"Yes it would okay let me say it now before I lose my nerve."

Marc taking Melissa hands and kissing it.

"I am here for you come on you can tell us."

Melissa taking a deep breath.

"Sandra had a boyfriend she love to death and he was a big wrestling fan and he did try out for Tough Enough but didn't make it anyway he love wrestling like the next guy and than this guy who liked Sandy got so jealous killed her boyfriend and….. Melissa started sobbing a little bit Marc hugs her.

"It is going to be alright." He said

Melissa wiping the tears.

"This son of bitch came the boss he forces her to date him because he was going to get our crew in trouble until Suzanne forces her to go to the police and tell them who killed her boyfriend they never look at him because of his skin color."

"Was he black guy that Sandy wants with?" John said

"No he was Italian they thought it was a mob hit or some drug dealer do him in because he use to deal also but it wasn't it was a dude from his crew killed him. He was in the mafia I am not going to front say he wasn't but he was and the dude who killed him took over the crew but they hated him because what he was doing to Sandy they um set him up and killed him and it is a dark period of her life she don't like to talking about it." Melissa said

"I don't have any ties to the mafia so she will be safe with me."

"I know that but she don't want to see you get hurt that's all."

"We both don't have no mafia ties John wasn't forcing himself to Sandy." Marc said

"I know that. Sandy thinks if she goes with another guy like the way she was with Jack she would lose you that's all I can think why she is so scare to be with you. JJ was a good guy he was sweet just got into something that wasn't cool." Melissa said

"There she goes with him. Marc, you better hold me back I am two seconds to going over there." John said

"John don't do anything out of the way okay. She don't look too happy." Melissa said

Melina walking over where they was sitting at.

"Have you talked to Princess Sandra?" she said

"Yeah I have its like talking to a brick wall."

"She acting like Amy when she was with him."

"Oh okay as fan we only heard bits and pieces what was going on so explain."

"Will Amy stop hanging around with us girls that's why when we had the girls night out she wasn't with us and she not social no more like she was before Adam anyway and Sandy is doing the same thing I call her to go shopping for the Diva part of the pay per view what she is also doing I thought we can go you know to Fredrick's or see Victoria have will you two stop drooling gees anyway I ask to come with me and she sayed to me no I can't because me and Adam spending the day together before the pay per view." Melina said sat down.

"Man I love this sport. So what are you wearing?"

Marc smile said

Melissa hitting Marc

"Why would you care for you got me?"

"Ouch! That hurt I just wondering this is the time I shut the fuck up."

"At least I get to see her in her little teddy tonight." John smile said

"I am going to win I am sorry I need to beat her and Torrie." Melina said

"I don't know that's not her she would do anything to go shopping. What the fuck." Melissa said

Donna walking over with a mad look on her face.

"Cena, you got to do something to get her back to her old self again. You should have heard her this morning she is unreal."

"She is so changing. I don't like it." Suzanne said

"I know that. When we get together it is not going to look right you know what I am saying."

"Will maybe she will change when she gets to her mom house in three weeks. When her mom start preaching to her how her soul going to hell she be back to her self again I hope." Melissa said

"Yeah she will change back." Donna said

"You think so." Marc said

"Trust us her mom hates wrestling and she thinks Sandy is going to hell being with you guys." Melissa said

"So you saying she is going to break up with Adam after her mom gets through with him." John said

"Not really but knowing Sandy she isn't going to bring him over there." Suzanne said

So than that night at the pay per view Sandra was getting ready and she felt alone none of the other ladies was speaking to her and she was about to head to the men's locker room and she change her mind and she want to a empty room and she started to cry and the show had started and Maria was looking for John when she saw Sandra sitting in the room.

"Oh I didn't know you were in here." Maria said

Sandra was wiping her tears she didn't say anything.

"I know you don't want to hear this right now but last night John and I had a good time he took his time with me he really rock my world shame you don't want to be with him anyway we are going out just to hang out with Melissa and Marc so just letting you know he starting to move on. See you later."

"Bye." Sandra whisper.

Sandra started up again; she was throwing chairs Adam came into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said

"I don't want to talk about it or talk to you." Sandra said

"Come on tell me what's wrong? I can handle it." Adam said walking over to her and putting hands around her waist.

"Let me go. I am just really nervous that's all. It is my first pay per view I am wrestling on." Sandra said

"You will do good come on." Adam said

"Yeah you are right." Sandra said

Meanwhile Maria and John is about to cut a backstage interview

His smile was big and Maria was glowing all over the place.

"You looking good tonight." John smile at Maria said

"Thank you. So do you?" Maria said

"We still on tonight right."

"Oh yes." Maria said

"Well that's good. Thank you for taking care of me last night" John said

"You are welcome I'll do it again if you want me to". Maria said with a smile on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind." John said.

"In five, four, three, two one" Stagehand said

Maria is backstage with John Cena. She says he has a Lumberjack Match tonight, and is he nervous about getting hit by an axe or a falling tree. Cena said tonight he is ready for action. He then stopped and said he forgot his flannel shirt, and he can't have a Lumberjack Match without his flannel shirt, and sent her off to get one. She said she would love to and left.

"Last week Edge took my woman that's cool that's alright but tonight I get a Lumberjack Match as punishment. I'll take it like a man I will be in that ring, taking names, and kicking ass. The Champ is here!" Cena said

So than it was time for the Lingerie Outfit Battle Royal for the Woman's title participants were Candice ,Melina , Sandylove, Maria , Krystal, Victoria, Lita ,Torrie in the girls was fighting and at the end Melina won and when Sandra and Melina got to the back stage area Sandra walk up to Melina ask what hell she was doing out there.

"We were wrestling. What do you think we was doing" Melina said

"I know that but you was yanking my hair little too hard there?"

"Maybe I am trying to knock some sense in your head I don't know sorry what I did."

"Hey Sandy don't take it personal what did I tell you when you first started here we might all be friends but when we in the ring we are so not friends." Amy said.

"That was not cool at all. Because you don't like who I am with you going to yank my hair like that?"

"Will at least you are speaking to me now come on Sandy hang out with your girls don't be this way."

"You know what I really don't need you or you to tell me how I should be let me do what I want to do you don't like it tough shit I am out of here." Sandra said

"Sandy! Shit he did it again! That fucking asshold!"

"Yeah she is hook on him now. What can we do?"

"The hell with her. She needs to grow up she will learn the hard way."

"You are going out with Maria tonight." Amy said

"Yes I am. But I like her as a friend that's all it is just two friends going out tonight because I was suppose to go out with Sandy but that's change. Cousin Marc and Melissa are dating now so we were going to double date tonight we still are but I am going with Maria instead of Sandy. And what I did last night that was not me at all." John said

"That shit sucks like hell." Melissa said

"I need you to talk to her she starting to look the way I look when I was with him. When they force us into the relationship that was the darkest time in my life. Now next week she going to do the same thing I did to Mattie that was hard. At least you still have a job here." Amy said

"I don't know I am getting sick of it though I thinking taking a little time off get to know myself again you know." John said

"We will miss you. I know I will so will Sandy in her own strange way." Melina said

"Where the hell you going?" Melissa said walking over with Marc, Suzanne, and Donna.

"I was thanking of taking some time off" John said

"Maybe we can talk to her to do the same thing." Donna said

"Nope she is being a bitch now okay I am not going to help her no more." Melina said

"Donna and Melissa and I knew this girl when she transfer to our school back when we was in fifth and fourth grade and we all hit it off she never act like this before." Suzanne said

"Will your girl is changing she isn't the same person you met long time ago." John said

"Suzanne, do not sweat her she wants to act like that so be it." Marc said

"It really hurts though."

The music of Edge hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring for this Lumberjack Match. The Lumberjacks are already around the ring, as Sandylove has a word with Edge. The music of the WWE Champion, John Cena, then hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring with the odds stacked against him.

Cena and Edge locked it up and Edge kicked him in the gut and threw him outside. Cena nailed Rob Conway and then Cena got back in and then sent Snitsky outside, and they helped him up. Back in the ring, and we get a lock up with Edge backing Cena to the corner. Conway tugged on the leg of Cena from the outside and then Edge hammered away on him with right hands. Cena came back with a flying shoulder block, and then a back body drop to knock Edge down, but then Edge tossed him outside.

Midway though the match Cena fought off Kerwin White and Rene Dupree, but then Christian and Tyson Tomko jumped him. Sandylove then took over, sending Cena into the barricade and they all tossed him back inside. And Edge has Cena in a cobra clutch. The Lumberjacks held Cena allowing Sandylove to go to work on him. Cena fought out of the hold but then walked into a spine buster and then Edge covered for two. Dupree and White got some cheap shots in on Cena through the ropes and then Edge nailed him with a neck breaker for two.

Edge went for a suplex, but Cena blocked and hit one of his own. Cena hit some right hands on Edge, and then came off the ropes, but Jericho tripped him, pulled him outside, and then sent him into the ring steps. Jericho sent Cena into the barricade and then tossed him back inside. Edge stomped Cena and then covered for another two count before choking Cena. Edge went back to the Cobra Clutch but Cena fought out with right hands. Cena then knocked Jericho off the apron, but walked into a huge clothesline from Edge for a near fall.

Edge locked in a sleeper in the middle of the ring but Cena fought out and then Edge raked the eyes. Snitsky hit a clothesline in the corner and then went for another but Cena moved. Sandylove got on the apron and the referee tried to get her down, and then Cena went for the FU but Christen got in the ring and gave Cena a chop block and Edge fell on Cena for two. Cena was tossed outside and all the Lumberjacks went to work on him and held him for Jericho to nail him with right hands. They tossed Cena back inside and then Edge waited for him to get to his feet and then knocked him down with the big boot, but Cena kicked out at two and a half.

At the finish of the match Edge went for the Spear Slam, but Cena floated over and hit a big time DDT. Shelton Benjamin and the Big Show then made their way down, and Benjamin laid out Christen and the Rosey and Hurricane came down as well as Tajiri. They brawled with the Lumberjacks on the outside as Viscera made his way down and splashed both Heart Throbs, and then dry humped them. Long came out to the stage as Jericho and Christian backed off. Sandylove grabbed a steel chair, got into the ring, and went to nail Cena, but Cena kicked her, went to work with right hands, and tossed him out. Edge went to nail Cena with the chair, but Cena hit the FU for the win!

The winner, and still the WWE Champion, John Cena Lillian announce. Cena celebrated his win, as Sandylove and Edge and Chris Jericho looked none too pleased as the pay per view want off. So than they got in the back and Sandra change her clothes and left with Adam and they drove back to the hotel.

"I have to talk to my friends they staying me with me for a while something happen they can't go back home right now." Sandra said

"Why do your friends need to stay with you get them a hotel their own place to stay." Adam said

"They are my friends from Philly I can't do that to them." Sandra said

"How you going to be with me if you running the streets with them?" Adam said

"They are my friends I can't leave them." Sandra said

"I need you all to myself I can share you with friends. So what's it going to be? Maybe you need to move down to Florida with me." Adam said

"I hate Florida that's why I was living with my dad because it really sucks down there." Sandra said

"I thought you love me."

"I do but it is going to be easy I don't want to move I have my own place in Stamford."

"If you were with Cena you would move in with him right."

"That's different I like the New England area." Sandra said

"So you still love him!"

"Why are you yelling at me for?" Sandra said getting her bags.

Adam than grab Sandra throws her onto the bed and she fight back and he than hit her and he rape her and she just laid there in shock.

"You better not tell anyone or you will get it worst. You are going to be all minds! Love you." He said walking out of the room Sandra got up and took a hot shower and she was crying.

"Have Sandy call?" Melissa said

"Nope and I don't think you going to hear from her either I tell you one thing Sandy got rape." Amy said

"How you know that." Melissa said

"Yeah how you know." Donna said

"Oh god I hope not." Melina said

"She is a fighter she isn't going to let that happen to her." Suzanne said

Amy wiping the tears away and drinking some water.

"I don't care how strong you think she is it happen because he told her to stop hanging around with us and um it happens to me when I was with him he is crazy when it comes to love. The worst thing he going to change her way of dressing you all seen what I was wearing not pretty huh."

John overheard what the Amy was saying and after that and he want to go find Sandra and look for her he saw Adam with one of the ring rats and he was kissing on her and they want into her room.

"John no let it go you can lose your job." Marc said

John had anger look on his face and in his eyes. John just looks at his cousin.

"Maybe but I'll be dam if I see my friend get hurt by this asshold!" John said

"Okay bro if you say so. Just be careful you see what happen to Arn Anderson when he had a fight with Sid." Marc said

John waited until Adam came out of the room and John jump Adam from behind and started kicking Adam and beating him and Matt was getting off the elevator with Amy and Johnny Ace seen this and told John to get off of Adam or he will be fired and John got off of him and Matt and Marc hold John back and Adam just stare at Amy and he got on the elevator and Amy just ran off to her room and she call Sandra's cell and she didn't get no answer.

"Ames what's wrong." Matt said

"Sandy is in danger Adam going to beat her up," she said sobbing.

"Call the police." John said

"Amy calm down it is going to be okay." Matt said hugging her tight.

"We have to do something." Marc said

"Let her be. I don't want John lose his job because of Sandy act so dam stupid." Amy said

Meanwhile Adam want back to his room and Sandra was sitting there watching TV and he grabs her and shook her.

"You told him!" He said

"I didn't tell anybody!" She said fight him again.

"Don't lie to me you told him!" Adam said while smacking her in the face.

"Swear I didn't tell anybody!" Sandra cries out.

He pushed her up against the wall. She hit her head, hard.

"Ouch!" She cried.

"Who have you been with?"

Sandra just looked at him. She didn't understand. He pushed her head into the wall again.

"Did ya hear me? Who's the guy? It's Cena, isn't it? You have been screwing him?"

"No, there isn't another guy."

Sandra was crying than he rape her again and he wants to sleep. The next day Sandra got her things and left out the room and the hotel and she want to a local dinner and had breakfast and John and Marc and her friends was all there to eat and Sandra had on dark shades on and a wig to hide herself. Than she left out there before they see her and she want to the airport and want to Orlando but she didn't stay at her moms house she want to a hotel she couldn't face her family she was ashamed what happen to her.

"Sandy this Adam baby I am so sorry what I did last night you and I want you to come over to my house today I love you very much give me a call."

Sandra pick up her cell phone and call him.

"If you ever do that again I am telling Vince what you did to me and I will get you fired you got it."

"Yes I do I want you to wear your slut outfit you have we going to the club tonight to see Kiss and I want you to look hot okay."

"Sweet."

"We are going to have a good time."

"I'll pick you up at the airport." 

"I 'm not at the airport I am in Orlando at a hotel."

"Okay I'll pick you from there see in two hours."

"Yeah you will."

So than Sandra got ready she put on her make up to hide the mark she got from Adam than two hours later she and Adam want to the Kiss concert and they had a good time and after the show they want club hopping and than they crash at his house. Adam sat down on the couch in his living room, as Sandra went and got them the drinks.

When Sandra came back with their drinks, he noticed that she had unbuttoned another button on her blouse. Her cleavage now showed a lot of her gorgeous brown breasts.

"Do you like them?" Sandra smiled as she then asked Andy.

Adam realized that he had been looking at her boobs.

"Oh I..." Adam didn't know what to say.

Sandra smiled.

She then moved in closer to Adam, and then she slowly kissed him. Adam really got lost in those sweet lips of hers. Adam then felt her tongue inside of his mouth, and soon they were really slurping on each others tongues. A few minutes past, and Sandra then leaned back a little. She slowly began to remove her blouse. Adam eyes were glued to Sandra. As she took off her blouse, Andy could see those big breasts of hers hiding behind her black bra.

Adam felt his cock getting harder and harder. Sandra looked at Adam with a smile as she then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. She then slowly removed her bra, exposing her big brown naked breasts.

"Wow." Adam let out.

Sandra then moved in close to Adam again. This time she took his hand and placed it on her right breast. Adam felt her smooth soft skin as he began to squeeze her tits. At the same time they started kissing again.

Sandra reached over and began to unbutton Adam shirt, which didn't take long. Soon Adam had Sandra perky breasts pressed against his own naked chest.

Adam then felt Sandra hand moving down to the bulge that had formed in his pants.

"Mmm." Sandra moaned as she kissed Andy and ran her hand up and down on the outside of his pants.

She then parted lips with Andy and looked at him, whilst she began to unbuckle his pants.

Adam then helped her to pull them down. Sandra now had her hand on the outside of his underwear. She could feel his hard cock on the inside.

Sandra then slowly pulled down Adam underwear, revealing his stiff hard on.

"It's beautiful." Sandra said as she started to stroke his cock.

"Just like you baby now take care of me.

Then she lowered herself down, and took his cockhead into her open mouth.

"Ahh." Adam moaned as he felt Sandra sweet lips around his shaft.

"Mmm." She moaned as she started to suck on his cock.

"You like this don't you?" Sandra moaned.

"Ah yes." Adam grunted.

Sandra caressed his balls as she tongued the tip of his cock.

"Oh man." Adam moaned.

A moment later, Sandra stood up and began to undo her pants. She then turned around as she started to pull her pants down.

Adam could see her big firm butt appear in front of his eyes. Sandra bent forward as she then pulled her panties down.

"Feel it." Sandra told Adam.

Adam then reached up and began to touch her firm ass. He even ran his fingers through her wet pussy.

"Oh yeah." Sandra moaned at his touch.

Sandra then turned around and faced Adam. They were now completely naked in front of each other. Sandra then got up on top of Adam, and then she slowly eased herself down onto his raging hard-on. Adam felt his cock glide into her wet pussy.

"Oh yess." Sandra moaned as she felt his cock push its way deeper into her.

"Ahh." Adam moaned.

Sandra soon started to move her hips up and down. Adam's cock moved in and out of her hot pussy. Sandra then leaned forward, and Andy started to suck on her hard black nipples.

"Ohh yesss." Sandra moaned even louder as she started to move faster and faster. Adam knew that he couldn't last much longer.

He then reached up and began to kiss her mouth.

"Ahh yeahh." Adam started to grunt heavier and heavier.

Sandra could tell that Andy was close to cumming.

"Oh yes baby cum." She moaned out.

"Ahhhh." Adam then grunted as he started to cum.

His cock started to spurt out stream after stream of sperm.

Sandra felt his hot cum filling her up inside. Then as Adam started to slow down, Sandra lowered herself down onto him.

"That was great Adam." Sandra told Adam.

Adam smiled at Sandra and they kissed each other.

The following weeks they spent a lot of their free time having sex with each other. They grew closer and closer.

One night as they lay naked under the sheets in Sandra bed. They laid there kissing and fooling around. Sandra soon reached down and got her fingers around Adam hard cock. She started stroking it.

"Ah." Adam let out.

Sandra then removed the sheet. She got her face down next to his stiff cock. Sandra started to slowly lick his cockhead. She licked up some of his precum. 

"Now lick my pussy." She told him.

She didn't have to ask Adam twice. Adam just loved to lick Sandra delicious pussy .He got his face up to her pussy lips. There he stuck out his tongue and licked the edges. Adam knew that she loved that.

"Yess, lick it." Sandra moaned.

Sandra then placed her hands behind Adam's head, and pushed him in even closer to her. By now, Adam had his tongue inside of her.

"Ohh yess." Sandra moaned as she had an orgasm.

"Mmm." She moaned.

Adam got up on the bed and want to sleep and the next three weeks she had a meeting with Vince and John, Adam was there, and Vince told them they going to keep on with this feud even though Carlos is suppose to get a shot that's all the talk on the internet and it was looking real and John was about to say something about what was really going on but he took Matt advice and kept his mouth shut.

"I heard you two are not getting alone what ever it is please tell me now." Vince said

"Mr. McMahon Adam and I haven't got alone and John was helping me out and they got into a little fight but everything is okay now." Sandra said

"Really!" Vince said taking off his reading glasses.

"Adam been treating Sandra wrong and I help her out I didn't know Adam was drunk at the time and that's why he was being mean." John said and lying to his boss

"Adam you are dating Sandra now." Vince said

"Yes Mr. McMahon we are. We are happy together." Adam said

"Bull shit he been beating on her and raping her ever since the pay per view." John said

"Is that true Sandra." Vince said

"No it isn't John is mad because I didn't give him the time of day." Sandra said

"I see. Will I see you requested sometime off after Royal Rumble you and Sandra okay you can have that time off Sandy and John I am glad you only ask for two weeks may ask you why need those week off?" Vince said

"My dad is getting married and I am in the wedding." Sandra said

"I starting shooting my videos and they doing a behind the scenes making my cd and videos so that's why." John said

"This going on DVD right."

"Yes it is." John said

"Okay that's all I have. Have a good night tonight." Vince said

Sandra got up and she have to get ready for her on screen wedding and she was wearing sexy wedding dress and brothers and nieces and nephew and little sister all sitting in the front row.

"Okay Donna tells me what going on here I thought she would let us go into the back meet everyone." CJ said

"Your sister has really changed when you see her you not going to believe that's her." Donna said

"Yeah ever since she got with Copland she hasn't been herself." Suzanne said

"Aunt Sandy really going with him." Tommy said

"Why she isn't with John Cena I thought she love him?" Kara said

"When you get our ages you would know right now you are too young to know," CJ said.

"Daddy Aunt Sandy promises me I can meet John Cena and she broken that promise to me."

"Will sweetie she broke he promise to me too so deal with it."

"I hate her right now." Kara said.

Donna giving Kara a hug.

"Right now Miss Suzanne and Melissa and I and half of the woman in the WWE locker room hates her too."

"She should stay with Cena. My poor sister what is she thinking." JT said

"Sandy never did call me when she got into town." Nina said

"We will tell you after the show." Suzanne said

"The bitch in question is all ready." Melissa said coming up to the front and sitting down next to Nina. "I hate him I hate I hate him!"

"Why you call my aunt that word for." Tommy said

"Yeah why you call my aunt that word for?" Tammy said

"Because she is one" Kara said

CJ smack his daughter in the face.

"Keep up you won't go to another wrestling match now I know what she did is wrong but she still your family do you hear me."

"Yes sir." Kara said

"Missy you watch your mouth" JT said

"I am sorry Tommy, Tammy, Rick, Kara but that's how your aunt is acting like. . . I hate him I hate I hate him!" Melissa said

"We all do." Suzanne said

"Kara don't feel bad you will meet Johnny boy okay." Donna said

"Yeah right at least she is coming to your mom and her dad wedding." Melissa said

"I am surprise that Adam is going to let her." Suzanne said

"What you two talking about let her? Who the fuck he think he is?" CJ said

"We will tell you later." Donna said

"I would like to know too." JT said

"Okay." CJ said

The show started and John came out there some fans was cheering and some still booing him and he seen Sandra's friends and family and he got little sad but he stay in character.

"Tonight my girl is making the biggest mistake of her life she marrying a guy she don't even love I mean he treats her like crap and she love him I am not just saying this to get you all on my side tonight any tonight we have a six man tag match, and I have to find two partners on this show some of you think I don't have any friends. I have someone out there and he has my back and I have his back, and let me introduces you to my partner…Matt Hardy!" he said

Matt Hardy came out there.

"Welcomed Cena to the snake pit that is RAW."

"We are GOING TO BE THEIR ASSES TONIGHT AND YOU PEOPLE GOING TO LOVE IT.

"I made the call, and the deal has been set, and he's on the I4 with a one way ticket to the TD Waterhouse."

"Tonight is full of surprises." Cena said

And then Sandylove comes out there.

"So you found a partner. Big deal baby because you still going to get your ass kick it doesn't matter who you get Matt you still haven't learn your lesson from what Edge did to you all summer long and Cena you haven't learn your lesson from what Jericho did to you. You must really love getting your ass kick I have to go get married."

Than the crowed starting calling her a slut and it was her friends who started the chant.

"Shut up! You two will see them getting their ass kick!" she said

"Yes I am going to love it when I get my hands on your husband and that cheap piece of shit Jericho and Christian." Cena says

"Ladies and gentlemen we got a block buster here tonight you will see tonight Matt Hardy and John Cena and a third person going up Chris Jericho and Edge and Christian the question is who is the third partner going to be?" JR said

"Will JR if Shelton wasn't out him would be in it. Shawn Michaels is out so I really don't know who." The Coach said

"Folks the match is coming up in the next hour. But next is Sandylove and Edge wedding."

"They are so happy together I love weddings she is happy and she is with a real man."

The ring is decked out as Edge's music hits and he comes to the ring in a black suit with a cowboy hat and things. The bride music hits and Sandylove comes to the ring barely wearing anything! Her dress is short and her knockers are flying everywhere! She grabs Edge by the hand and they stand before the priest. The crowd boos the crap out of them as the priest tries to speak. He says something about them sharing a story of their love. Edge and Sandylove look on smiling as highlights are shown. Most of it is of them making out, John Cena looking on and crying, and whatnot. They start making out as the priest coughs to get their attention. He says they want to now express their love in a spoken word. He then also says there is a large and unusual man who also wants to come here and say something. The crowd cheers, they think it's Kane!

It's Gene Snitsky! He stops at a podium with some silly suit on. He says he wrote a special passage for them called "It's not my fault." Snitsky gives off a poem poking fun at Kane and John Cena and Matt Hardy throwing in silly love lines. He ends it with a bay reference saying, "It's not my fault, and you had a dead bay in your uterus." He poked fun at John and Carlito and erections and so on. He then leaves and they proceed with the vows. Edge places the ring on her finger and Edge says everyone knows him as money in the bank, but she now knows him as money in the sack. The crowd chants "BORING" REALLY loud as Edge finishes his vows Sandylove's turn comes up and the crowd chants "SLUT" at her! Sandylove says a bunch of stuff and says she has never been in love with any man.

"I do not care what you people say so what I felled in love with him."

"Makes her a slut, then she is proud to be the slut of the century!" He said

The priest does the whole thing.

"If there is anybody here who feels... these two shouldn't be married Speak now or forever hold your peace..."

Carlito Music starts to play and than John Cena But they got us again. It was all a joke by Edge and Sandylove! Edge says he could not resist and says he will explain it to the priest later on at the reception. The priest tries to go on but he stops and says "...our lord JESUS CHRIST!" Kane comes through the ring! He gives Edge a big boot and slaps the choke on Sandylove but Edge clubs him and throws the priest at him. Edge runs off with Sandylove and Kane destroys the entire stage as Edge and Sandylove look on in huge fear. He picks the priest up and brushes him off. He looks at the top of the ramp at Edge and Sandylove. He then changes his mind on the priest and gives him a tombstone right in the middle of the ring! Kane's pyro hits and he stands in the middle of the ring laughing!

"That wasn't mom wedding dress was it?" CJ said

"I do not know." JT said

"No it wasn't mommy would not let her use it." Nina said

"Smart woman."

So than Sandra change and she was getting ready to go to the ring again she saw John.

"You good in that dress." He said

"Yes so I did." Sandra said

"How is your eye doing?"

"It is getting better. I guessing by now my family know."

"Don't get mad at them they love you and want to help you." John said

"Yeah whatever. See you later." Sandra said

So than it was time for them to come out there and the crowed still real hot and Kane was the third member of Cena and Hardy team and chased Edge around the outside of the ring and then Edge stomped him as he entered. Kane came back with right hands in the corner and then some mounted punches. Kane scored with a big uppercut to knock Edge down and then hit a back body drop. Kane choked Edge over the middle rope and hit some more right hands in the corner followed by a kick to the ribs as the fans chanted that they wanted Matt. Kane tag in Matt Hardy and clotheslines Edge to the outside and went after Sandylove. She backed off, and then Edge came from behind but Kane Cena was wise to it, knocked him down, and tossed him back inside the ring. Matt scored with a kick to the head and choked Edge in the ropes some more. The fans chanted "She's a crack whore!" at Sandylove most of that was coming from Donna and Suzanne and Melissa. Than Matt tag in Kane choked Edge blatantly in the middle of the ring. Edge came back with an eye rake and then charged at him, but Kane sent him to the apron and then into the turnbuckle.

Kane hit a right hand to knock Edge off the apron and followed him out

Edge tags out and Chris Jericho comes in. He goes for the walls of Jericho early and almost gets them but Kane kicks him off. Cena is tagged in and Jericho chops away at him before hitting a dropkick. Christian is tagged in and he brawls all over Cena with rights and lefts to the body of Cena. Cena comes back and hits a reverse elbow followed by a vertical suplex for a two count. Cena tags in Matt and Christian tags Edge, Matt goes for the twisted of faith and got a two count Matt tags out John have the upper hand and after the break they show what happen during the commercial break. When we come back live John Cena is in trouble with Christian but he hits a shoulder block and mounts a comeback with clubbing blows to Christian's head. Cena nails another shoulder block and gets a two count.

Cena comes in with a major head of steam and cleans house with powerful heptoses and more. He drops Jericho and Christian comes off the top rope but Cena punches him in the gut. Matt takes Christian out of the ring with a clothesline and he follows. Cena drops Edge with the spinning back drop and then nails the five knuckle shuffle! Cena executes the FU on Edge and makes the pin! After the match, Cena is holding his title and taking in the fans when Jericho and Edge attacks him from behind! Jericho clubs him and sending him out of the ring where he smashes his head off the security rail and ring post. Edge slaps him the face and Snitsky came down there and he throw Cena in the ring and Jericho slaps on the walls of Jericho and will not let go even after a few officials beg him to. Finally Matt Hardy and Kane comes down there and Chris lets go of the hold. He grabs Cena's title and takes a long hard look at it as the fans chant Jericho sucks!

So than after the wrestling match one of the stage hands told them to come back there, they all got up and want to the back, and they want into a small room and Marc walk in there.

"Marc I want you to meet Sandy's family this is her brother CJ and JT and their children Rick, Tammy, Kara, Tommy and her little sister Nina this is who?" Melissa said with a smile on her face.

"Trademarc" They all said

"What's up?" Marc smile said

"Yo man you and your cousin did a good job on the cd it was really tight." JT said shaking Marc's hand

"Thanks man how are you guys?"

"I am 12," Tammy said

"I am 9," Tommy said

"I am 13," Kara said

"11" Rick said

"I am 17" Nina smile said

So than John came in there and they all stand there with their mouth open.

John smile walking into the room.

"Which one of you pretty girls name Kara."

"That's me." Kara smile said

"Thank you for the lovely scrap book and the poem and don't be too mad at your aunt okay baby girl" John smile said

"I won't" Kara smile said

"Oh now she not mad no more" CJ said

"If I was two years older would you talk to me instead being with Sandy?"

"You must be Nina?" John smile said

"Wow Aunt Sandy told you about us?" Tammy said

"Yes she did"

So they all meet some of the guys Sandra left right out after she found out her family was back there and John talk to CJ and JT and Nina about Sandra and CJ got mad and Melina told them that she would not listen to them and they all left and want to Denny's to get something to eat and the next day John want to Sandra's mom house and met her mom and her mom like him and she told John that she would accepted him if he wasn't a wrestler. It was Thanksgiving Day and the whole family got together and Sandra brought Adam with her and her family wasn't happy she came there with him.

"Will I see you show up?" Lori Anne said

"Yes I did I know mom I am going to hell." Sandra said holding Adam's hand

"Who is this?"

"This is my boyfriend Adam Copland." Sandra smile said

"Hello Mrs. Phoenix" Adam said walking into the house seeing all her family and friends.

"Hey everyone." Sandra smile said

"Why you bring him here?" CJ said

"Because I wanted him to meet you all we were too tired from wrestling on Monday so we left before you guys got back there." Sandra said

"Whatever." Nina said

"Did you get to meet John Cena Kara?" Sandra said walking over to Kara giving her a hug

"Yes, I did he is nice and so cute. He like my poem he like the scrapbook I made him." Kara said

"That's nice baby girl." Sandra said

"Aunt Sandy please don't call me that only person can call me that is John." Kara said

"Sorry." Sandra said

"You love my daughter?" Lori Anne said

"Yes I do very much." Adam said

"Mom please don't start okay."

"I am not starting anything I'm just asking a question."

Sandra want into the kitchen where Melissa and Donna and Suzanne and Nina and Gretchen and Olivia and baby Hanna and Larry.

"Hey!" Sandra smile said

"Hey girl what's up?" Gretchen said

"Same old stuff you know," she said sitting down at the table

"So you seeing Copland huh?" Olivia said

"Yes I am." Sandra smile said

"You are proud to go with him?" Nina said

"Yes I am."

"I'm out of here I'll make the beer run now." Donna said

"You know my mom don't allow drinking in the house Nina said.

"We staying the guest house Nina hello she did say make your self at home." Suzanne said

"We haven't been talking but there been talks about your royalty towards the crew I am not saying who should be with but we don't like to see our sister getting beat or hit that's not cool." Gretchen said

"Maybe I an m tired of hanging with the crew maybe I need some new friends" Sandra said eating stuff celery.

"Tired of the crew are you feeling okay." Olivia said.

"Yes I am feeling fine."

"You know you are in it for rest of your live , you can't leave the crew come on now mom and dad both was in it they met each other in that gang come on now." Nina said

"Yeah and they got divorce so not everyone stay together John Christopher

Moro is dead you all remember him my boyfriend because some jealous ass sorry I forgot the babies are in here but I told you all I am out of it after he got killed." Sandra said

"Yeah you say that but you still wear the colors and don't bring your parents divorce in this either you know why your parents got divorce for." Olivia said.

So than they had Thanksgiving dinner and after dinner Sandra and Adam want into her room she uses when she came down there for the summer and she had a lot of posters on her wall.

"Someone was a big Cena fan?" Adam said

"Yeah this use to be my room when I came down here for the summer breaks and work at Disney." Sandra said sitting on the bed

"Yeah will though days are over now right."

"Yeah they are." Sandra said in a sad tone of voice

"I need you right now." he said looking into her eyes

"Right now"

"Yeah come on what you scared that Cena watching us." he said laughing at his joke

"No"

"Come on than let's fuck"

So than Sandra and Adam was making love she was thinking what John was doing and who was he with and the next night Adam and Sandra want to another Kiss concert and they had a great time and Sandra made up her mind and move in with Adam and two months later Sandra still with Adam and she wants to get out but it won't be until she takes her break end of the month and she haven't talk to her home girls since the bad fight they had on Christmas.

_**Flashback **_

"You need to get a way from him since when you like to stay down here in Florida."

Olivia said

"I still have my place in Stamford."

"No you don't stop lying we called and they told us you lose your place for not paying your rent."

"He got you so brainwash it isn't funny at all." Donna said

"Sandy leave him okay you don't have to go with Cena but go with some less baggage." Melissa said

"Oh yeah like John have less baggage."

"Break up with him Sandy let him go." Suzanne said

"I am not going to break up with him if you are my real friends you would be happy for me. Why you had to tell my brothers and sister for!" Sandra said.

"You hurt my daughter feelings last month when she want to the wrestling match she wanted you to introduce her to John not Missy that really hurt her than she flip at the mouth with CJ and he got mad and smack her because Melissa call you a bitch and Tommy ask Missy she call her that and you know what Kara sayed because you are acting one a 13 year old girl shouldn't be calling their aunt bitch." Gretchen said

"I told her sorry about that night."

"Sorry didn't help her after I found about it I had to punish her for that. Which I didn't want to but I did."

"You ruin your family everyone is fighting with each other Sandra please don't be like Mandy remember what happen to Mandy." Olivia said

"Why you bring her up for?" Sandra said

"Because she is dead because her old man beat and rape her too deaths remember." Suzanne said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Keep it up you going to be just like her you are beautiful woman why you want to walk around with scars on your face and arm for it is not healthy to being rape ever night." Gretchen said

"We are not out to hurt you we love you and we want to see you happy." Donna said

"You all jealous of me because I am going with a wrestler and you are not!" Sandra said

"I am not jealous of you okay I am happy so fucking happy for you, just don't know Jackie would not approve of you being with that asshold who is beating up on you come on Sandy your dad and mom didn't raise to be a little bitch that's how you acting now!" Melissa said

"Oh that's how I am acting like a bitch!" Sandra said

"My brother loves you because you are a strong woman I don't know who you are now." Suzanne said

"How can you call Jackie your brother he was adopted he isn't your birth brother."

"Take that back Sandy right now!" Olivia said

"You little bitch!" Suzanne said

Suzanne jump up and they started fighting and everyone have to separated of them and Sandra left Philly and they haven't talk since.

_**End of Flashback **_

Sandra felt so alone for the very first time she didn't know what do and John was had to keep his cool and it was the night of the New Year's Revolution and he was going after Edge tonight and he was going to lose the title so he can do other things he wanted and one of them things are to get with Sandra.

"We going to party tonight babe me and you." Adam said

"Yeah can't wait." Sandra said

"I am going to miss you while you gone." Adam said

"You still see me when you come home yes I am going to miss you too. I really need to do this you know."

"Yeah but who going to take care of me?"

"You been doing this over ten years will be okay" Sandra said

Meanwhile Melina and John was talking and thinking how he going to talk to her without Adam finding out.

"You really think it is going work?" John said

"Yes it will work. I just tell her we have a meeting about our match tomorrow trust me it will work if it doesn't than I break up with Carlos."

"Don't put me in this." Carlos said

"I hope you are right because I don't want to see you two breaks up."

"Who said we are breaking up?" Carlos said looking at Melina.

"It was a joke gees man what you going to do spit the apple at me?" Melina said

"No I am going to spank your ass real hard." Carlos said with a smirk on his face.

"Wish me luck." Melina said

"Good luck" John said

"Yeah what he sayed."

Melina walking over to Sandra.

"Sandy we have a meeting to go to."

"Okay. See you later." Sandra said

"You still haven't speaking to the Crew."

"Nope I feel so bad what I sayed to Suzanne that's not me." Sandra said

Sandra walk into the room and she saw John in there and she turn to Melina and she was gone and Sandra was ready to walk out the room when John stop her.

"Sandy please stay." he whisper.

"John no! I can't." she said in a soft voice.

"Sit down please we need to talk." John said.

"There isn't anything I need to say to you." Sandra said

"Please let me love you. Hear me out I know I was being a pain in the ass when you first came here but I do that so you would like me and you was right there ready start a relationship with me when Adam stick his nose in my business Matt's business too. Baby I just don't get it. Do you enjoy being hurt? I am so sick and tired seeing you with a sad look on your face come on girl I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt! I can't believe you do believe his stories you know that they're all lies. He did the same thing to Amy come on Sandy please leave him. Bad as you are, you sticking around and I just don't know why you would do that to your self." John said

"I am sick and tired hearing everybody saying I should be with you like you the Roman gods or something that's who I should be with. Even my own mother thanks I should be with you even though she hates wrestling I don't know I guess Adam rub my mom the wrong way." Sandra said

"You should let me love you let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. I need you I want you please break it off with him before you be like your friend Mandy. You have your whole life ahead for you in this business you are great wrestler please don't waste your talent you will be the next Woman's Heavyweight Champion the next Playboy model baby you can do it all let Adam go you got a lot of guys who have your back he will not mess with you." John said holding Sandra's hand.

Sandra had tears falling and she couldn't look at him.

"I am so scared John I haven't never been scared like this before." Sandra said

"Yes you have when Jackie die. You was going with dude who force you to go with him after he die. Your home girls told me what happen and right now your old boyfriend crew is after Adam I talk to them and told them I'll take care of Copland when you come back you won't be seeing Adam no more I told Vince everything and he going to trade Adam to Smackdown and Randy Orton coming back to Raw again." John said

"Dam! Not Dave?" Sandra said

"What is it with Dave you want him or something .Call your friends and family tell them you leaving Adam." John said

"Yes I do want Dave just one time."

Sandra getting up and giving John a hug

"I miss you so much I love you so much."

John kissing Sandra's forehead.

"I miss you too boo and I want you get back in shape there young lady I hate your body now"

"Yes I know how much you love my body."

"One more thing I have to tell you."

"What."

"You met your match when you met me. I won't let you get away so easy this time."

"What are you trying to do make me change my mind again I believe you. Now let me get ready to wrestle wish me luck."

John wrapping his arms around Sandra waist.

"You don't need luck but I tell you what I wish you luck when you don't go back to Copland."

"I promise you I will not go back to him. I don't want scares all over my body or face."

So than Sandra try to call her girlfriends to apologize to them but she didn't getting no answer and the stage hand came and got Sandra and she gave a kiss to Adam even though she hated him and she came out there to around of boos and the music of MNM hit in the arena as Melina made her way to the ring with Jillian, and she is set to face Sandylove who is accompanied by Candice Michelle.

The start of the match Sandylove and Melina locked up and Melina pulled the hair of Sandylove and shoved her down to the mat. Melina pulled the hair of Sandylove on the mat and then whipped her to the corner but Sandylove came back with a roll up for two. Sandylove hit some right hands, but Melina hit some double axe handles to the back and then gave her some right hands for two.

Melina locked in a head vice but Sandylove fought out. Melina kicked Sandylove on the mat and locked in another head vice. Melina went to the middle rope and dived off, but Sandylove got her knees up. Sandylove tossed Melina across the ring by her hair and then hit a clothesline and a dropkick to the face. Melina then rolled Sandylove up and used the ropes to get the win.

The winner still Woman's Champion Melina! Lillian said.

After the match Candice went to get in the ring and Jillian pulled her down and Candice hit her head on the apron. Melina and Jillian did the snap shock on Candice and Sandylove, the crowed had mix reaction some of them were cheering, and the rest was booing.

When they got to the back Melina walk over to Candice and Sandra to see if they was alright.

"I didn't hurt you too bad."

"No I am okay." Candice said

"I am okay." Sandra said

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." Melina said

"Melina can I speak to you." Sandra said

"Yeah sure step into my office." Melina said

"I want to say right off the back I am sorry I been acting shitty towards you and Amy, Candice Torrie, Krystal, Jillian and Summer and Maria and of course towards my other friends I try to call them I guess they deleted my name of their call list."

"They are here in Albany they didn't want to come but your brother CJ is here also with his son Kara is grounded because of you."

"Thank you for ever thing I owe you so much. I talk to John and I am going for it no bull shitting around after his match with Cena I am going to tell him it is over. But I forgot it is a stretcher match so I really can't tell him after because Glen going to kidnap me. God knows where he going to take me. What did she do get grounded?"

"She call you a bitch again the first time when you got married to Adam and your bro warn her not to call you that again she was on the phone with one of her friends and she call you a bitch and CJ had grounded her. Are you working in tomorrow night?"

"Wow I am so sorry that happen. Nope I am not working tomorrow."

"Oh that's right you are working an injury."

"Yeah when I come back me and you Wrestlemaina 22 in Chi town I can't wait do you know this my first Wrestlemaina I ever want to?"

"Oh yeah so you going to be super nervous. Will I hope we can mix it up than?"

"Yeah but all my family and friends going to be there that's going to be cool."

"Yeah. Did you hear Randy Orton coming to Raw?" Melina said

"John told me I had to go there what no Batista. Just one time that's all I asking?"

"Yeah, yeah. But can you handle that."

"Oh yes."

Adam coming into the room.

"Get out of here I have to speak to her."

"Sandy I see you later."

"No you will not see her later I told you stop hanging around her!" Adam said

"I am getting sick and tired of you telling me who I should and shouldn't hang around with! If I want to hang around Melina I fucking will!"

"Oh now you talking back because you had a little title match! Guess what you are nothing and your matches are nothing but pure shit! I am still the best wrestler in this relationship!"

Sandra leaving out of the room he grab Sandra she kick him and than she try to leave and he pull her and she was fighting and he hit her head so hard she fell and he pull her pants down and he started to hit her and he pull his pants down Sandra fighting hard he bang her head couple time on the table and he began to rape her and John heard Sandra voice In the room he came in there and he grab Adam by the hair hand started to hit.

"You leave her fuck alone Sandy get out of here. Get help."

John keep on hitting on Adam and meanwhile Sandra want into the training room and she told them.

"Oh shit John his bad temper I get the guys hope we are not too late. SHIT! You going to be okay?" Shelton said

"Yeah, yeah please help John I don't want him get in trouble or arrested."

"What the hell going on here!" Vince said

"Mr. McMahon Adam Copland had beaten me and rape me and John Cena came and help me." Sandra said

"You are suspended until further notice. All three of you! Get clean up and go out there do your job. Tomorrow night John Cena you will drop the belt." Vince said

"Mr. McMahon I was saving her and you going suspended me for helping a co worker? It wasn't done in front of the fans?" John said

"John it is okay I don't want you to lose your job come on you have a good relationship with the McMahon's I don't want you to ruin it."

"Okay I'll do what you ask me to do." John said


	9. Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER 9- Home Sweet Home **

So than it was time for the main event John Cena sent Edge into the apron and then tossed him in the ring. Cena gave Edge an uppercut as the fans chanted "Cena, Cena!" Cena hammered away at Edge in the corner, but Edge came back with right hands of his own. Edge hit a spear in the corner and then went for another one, but Cena got his knee up. Cena tossed Edge to the outside, then kicked him in the head, and rammed him head first into the ring steps.

Cena threw Edge into the barricade, and then whipped him into the ring steps as Sandylove looked on looking concerned for Edge. Cena put Edge on the stretcher, choked him, and then started to wheel him up the ramp, but Edge stopped him and hit some right hands. Cena hammered away at Edge on the stretcher and then wheeled the stretcher down the ramp and he crashed into the apron Edge is choking Cena with a TV cable Cena went to Tombstone Edge on the ring steps, but Edge reversed and hit DDT on them. Edge then knocked Cena down with the steps to the head. Edge went for DDT in the ring, but Cena threw him off. Cena went up top, came off with a flying clothesline, and then went for the chokslam but Sandylove came in with a chair. Cena grabbed it off her and she ran to the outside, but then Cena took Edge down with the Spear.

Edge stomped away at Cena and put him on the stretcher but then Cena grabbed him by the throat and choked him. Sandylove then nailed Cena in the back with a kendo stick and tossed it to Edge. Edge nailed Cena right in the head with the kendo stick and then held it up high. Edge grabbed the steel chair and put it over the throat of Cena. Edge went up top but Cena got up, took the chair, nailed Edge, and sent him from the top rope crashing to the outside. Cena grabbed Edge by the throat and choke slammed him onto the stretcher and then started to stalk Sandylove.

The stretcher is broken from the chokslam as Cena tried to load Edge onto it. Cena pulled Edge up the ramp on the stretcher and Sandylove is waiting up there with the briefcase and nailed Cena in the back with it. Kane comes out there and Sandylove is between Kane and Cena and she turned around, stalked Sandylove onto the stage, and then grabbed her by the throat but then Cena nailed Edge in the back with the briefcase, and then in the head Cena loaded. Cena on the stretcher as the fans chanted for Cena. Cena pulled him up the ramp on the stretcher, and Sandylove helped him push it but Edge sat up and grabbed Sandylove by the throat because he thought he had Cena. Cena and nailed him in the head with the briefcase again and pulled him over the line.

The winner still the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena

After the match, Kane sat up, nailed Edge in the back, and then threw him into the wall Kane went after Sandylove and she fell over. Kane grabbed her by the hair, gave her the Tombstone on the stage, and laughed maniacally. EMT's made their way down to work on Sandylove as Edge tried to check on her. Matt Hardy then jumped Edge out of nowhere as security and agents made their way down and broke it up. The security held Hardy and John Cena got one last hit on Edge The EMT's are shown loading Sandylove into the ambulance and then Kane comes in and takes them out. He said he has a question for Sandylove. Has she ever taken a ride on the highway to hell? Kane then nailed a policeman, got in the ambulance, and drove it away with Sandylove in the back, and the doors are still open.

Than the pay per view was over and John got his things and Sandra's thing left out there.

"Where you taking me at Glenn?" Sandra said

"To the hospital you need to get your head check out which I think you should had that done four months ago." Glenn said

"I am fine I just need some aspirin and I'll be alright. Gee I though you was my friend." Sandra said

"I swear you are more stubborn than Cena. Will look who is here waiting for you dam how he get here that fast." Glenn said

"Have you ever been in the car with Matt Hardy?"

"Oh yeah he is here with him."

"Yeah Matt drove. I am guessing." Sandra said

Sandra got out of the ambulance.

"Okay I'll see if have any damage even though I am fine."

"Just do it okay?" Melina said

"Okay, okay." Sandra said

So than the Trauma people came and talk to Sandra the police took a report and they got Adam when he came to the hospital to check on Sandra and they put him in jail they took pictures of her hairline fracture that she did have in her jaw and her scares she had a concussion and they was going to keep her in there for the next two days.

"You be here for next two days."

"I hope it isn't serious."

"No you will be just fine we need to run test on you it is standard thing we do with a rape case victim." Dr. Horton said

"I see." Sandra said

Donna, Melissa, CJ, and Suzanne came into the room.

"You have company." John said

"How you are feeling." CJ said

"I am fine I wish people stop fussing over me gees there are people worst off than me."

"You still the same person you were before him."

Sandra looks up she started to cry.

"I am so sorry I hurt you all please forgive me!"

"We forgive you John call us and we all talk and he told us what happen I see Vince haven't change a bit."

"No he haven't but hell what can I say we got off easy."

"Yeah you did."

"Where Marc."

"In the studio he starting his solo cd and working on my second." John said

"Really that is so cool."

"Yeah I know." John said

"How the crew is doing."

"They on the war path they wanted to take out Adam. But John saves his ass."

"Know about that I mean the other stuff."

"That still going on we are staying at my grand parents in New Jersey summer home."

"I am so sorry."

"It is over now."

"Yes it is. Sandy I swear I see you wear that out fit one more time I am going to burn it." CJ said

"I like that outfit I only worn it twice gees." Sandra smile said

"I love that outfit she had on Monday." John smile said

"You would like anything my sister wear. Melina you look good too baby."

"I am telling Gretchen on you! Flirting with me."

"Ooo I am really scared."

"Sorry guys visiting hours are over now." The nurse said checking Sandra's temperature.

"Can I stay with her?" John said holding Sandra's hands.

"Yes you can are you her boyfriend or husband?" The nurse said

John told a lie and he smile at the nurse.

"I am her boyfriend."

"You don't have to stay here. I'll be okay. You have to work tomorrow."

"I know that and I'll get there on time don't worried Matt is driving. I want to stay with you no arguments."

"Okay." Sandra smile said

So than everyone left and they was alone the first time in two months.

"How much they tell you about me?"

"Let's say I am good friends your dad now and your mom is cool with me she likes me I met your brothers and your little sisters." John smile said

"Let me guess Sammie Joe or Madison or Nina show you my book of John Cena."

Sandra said

"Yes they did. And the pictures of you as a little girl you was a cutie back than." John smile said

"What you saying I got butt ugly now."

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world." John whisper

"No I am not I have low self an esteem if I didn't I would not got myself into that mess."

"Don't worry your self steam will go back up. I'll make sure it would." John said

"John you are too much and I am so sorry I hurt you like that I am not like that at all I hope you know that." Sandra said wiping the tears away.

"Baby I know that wasn't you. Melissa, Donna, Suzanne, and your birth sister Nina who is a younger version of you told me a lot about you and when I got to meet your family I really got to know you. Your brothers CJ, RJ and Nathan they sucks in poker other than that they think I am a great guy and your dad he did a great job that raising you when you were a wild child."

"Oh yeah so you know I want to military boarding school only reason I want there because my dad was a teacher there and me my mom did not get alone plus they was getting a divorced at the time didn't help it none."

"Yes I know and that's when you met Jackie that was a cool love story. It doesn't even seem real. Great love story."

"Yes it was. So you met the crew. They didn't give you a hard time did they?"

"Yeah I did meet the crew. No they didn't give me a hard time. They let me in because I am good guy I treat you like the way Jack treated you. But I am not getting any tattoos sorry I can not."

"Oh yeah I forgot you hate needles. But John it don't hurt at all you only need one."

Sandra laugh said

"I told you I am not getting a tattoo. I just don't care for needles." John said

"What do you do when we going to Europe this spring?"

"I'll get them but I am not going to get a tattoo. Sorry boo."

Sandra fell to sleep and John kiss her on the lips and his phone ring and he look at the scream and it was Marc and they talk for a while and John want to sleep. The next morning the nurse came in there and checks on Sandra, her temperature.

"The doctor want to speak to you." Nurse said

"That do not sound good." Sandra said

"Don't put too much in it." John said

"Yeah you are right."

"How do you feel this morning though?"

"I feel good I haven't felt like this since I took the thousand dollars from Paul and Dave."

"Yeah. I told your dad what you did to them and he just laughed."

"Yeah he knows I hate losing. You and JJ the only guy my dad likes wow my step mom is a big fan of yours."

"Yeah Suzanne told me and I met her she pitch my cheeks and I am not talking about on my face."

"Wow man even older woman hitting on you. I am getting little jealous here."

"Don't be you are the only one I want."

Dr. Horton walking into the room.

"Good morning. Your hairline fracture that you have isn't as bad we first thought it was so no surgery and you might still get the headaches pain in the neck. But they should go away in two to three weeks. Are you having any kind of numbness or pain right now?"

"Beside him. No I haven't had any pain this morning." Sandra smile said

"Will Ms. Phoenix you might be discharge early but we still need to get the results of your blood work. From what I been told it was an ex boyfriend who did this to you?"

"Yes it was."

"You was very, very lucky I seen a lot of batter woman come in here and they would need surgery or worst dead so count your lucky stars."

So than the Albany police came to see Sandra and ask her do she want to press charges against Adam and she want and press charges and they took her statement and John 's statement and he look at the clock and Matt and Amy and Jeff came to see her and they brought her flowers and balloons.

"All this for me."

"Yes." Matt smile said

"How you are feeling."

"I am fine I don't know why you guys are fussing over me."

"They are doing this because they care for you. Oh by the way I am Jeff Hardy this ugly guy little brother." Jeff said

"Sandra Phoenix. Nice to meet you." Sandra smile said

"Your dream is about to come true." Amy said

"What dream is that?"

"Team extreme is getting back together." Matt said

"No way." John said

"That's what I was going to say no way Vince is hiring you back." Sandra said

"Yeah he is. Because he just fired Adam." Jeff said

"Really but John and I are still suspended."

"You are." Amy said

"Yes we are. But it is all good because I have something's to work on." Sandra said

"Yeah me too." John said

"We going to miss you two." Matt said

"We will be back I hope." Sandra said

"Talk to your girlfriends."

"Yes I did but they..."

"Hey Sandy oh my god Donna get in here."

"Donna is in love with you she is going to be shock."

"I am on the phone with Carmine. I'll call you back Carmi." Donna said

Sandra smile at her best friend.

"Say something."

"Hi Jeff." Donna said

"Dam that's it." Matt said

"Oh my god oh my god no, no way." Nina said

"I am going to be are right just a little black eyes no biggie" Sandra said

"I don't think she is talking about how you look." Matt said

"Oh yeah Sandy's little sister likes you too." John said

"Hello to you too little sis."

"Hi Sandy hi Jeff." Nina smiling said

"Hi." Jeff said

"Hi. I am Donna Jo Williams 25 from Philly."

"Oh my god this is too funny." Sandra said

"Nina Doreen Phoenix 171/2years old Libra senior at Apopka High."

Everyone laugh and they hang out in Sandra's room for two hours and it was time for everyone to leave.

John smile and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'll come to see you tomorrow okay." He said

"You don't have to."

"You are so hard headed."

"I know that."

"See you later thank you Sandy."

"For what."

"Not listen to mommy and going into wrestling."

"You are welcome kiddo." Sandra smile said

So than they took the plane to Philadelphia, they want to Wachovia Center, Vince was there, and he walks up to John.

"How Sandy is doing." He said

"She is good sprites and looking forward the time off to get her head together." John said

"How you are holding up." Vince said

"I feel the same way Sandy do I need to clear my head and than come back ready to kick ass."

"We had to fire Adam you know that right."

"Yes I know she will thank you for that."

"She isn't the real reason that we got rid of Adam it is because he and Matt Hardy got into again so I wish you luck." Vince said

So than it was time for John to do his promo and he want down to the ring.

"You know I got into wrestling six years ago because I love it watch all the time with my old man brothers and friends. But I realize something I am not cut out to be world champion no more now don't get it twisted I love it and now I having second thoughts but I love WWE wrestling and I love the fans and having fun I love this business, I'd do anything for it and I want to be remembered for giving it my all some you wrestling fans going to be so happy and some of you all going to be mad. Last night at New Year's Revolution I had a Stretcher Match with Edge."

The fans started booing Edge.

"Yeah I know than Kane why did Kane come out there on my match I don't have no beef with Kane that should be over what Edge did to him long time go but I am not mad at him I understand . Doesn't even matter what happens here tonight I really don't care but I do still have feelings for Sandylove as much she hurt me and ran off with Edge and married him I didn't want her to get hurt that bad." Cena said

The fans started to boo and saying Edge sucks and Sandylove suck.

"Sandy if you are watching this I have something to say to you If I could turn, turn back the hands of time, Then my darling' you'd still be mine but I just want to say I am sorry and I still love you and care for you nothing but love for you baby girl love you. And I hope you realize what an asshold Edge really is and you get rid of him he didn't even come to see if you were okay or not what kind of husband is that?" John said

Than music of GM Theodore Long hit and he came out there.

"Listen up player tonight it is going to be you and only you in a Handicap Match tonight with Christian and Edge! He said

The fans started to boo when he sayed this.

"Edge request this match because he is mad that…" Theodore Long said

"I don't give a fuck what Edge is mad about! Handicap Match tonight, I don't want it. I had enough. I am tired if it wasn't Bischoff all on my ass now it's you I tried to come to RAW and make an impact by being controversial, but I have nothing left. You and Bischoff win."

John handed the title to him.

"I am out of here!" Cena said

Some fans were cheering and some was booing. Vince McMahon came out there.

"John Cena you are fired!"

And there was a big pop.

"Get out of my ring! And as for Edge he is fired too! I am sick of it! You act like she is the last diva standing! But no you two fight over her."

Some people were cheering when they heard that and some was booing.

"You didn't even need to fire me because I quit!"

John drops the belt at Vince feet and gave him two middle finger and walk out the ring.

When he got to the back he was mad that he was still going to be out but he didn't mind and he got his things and ready to leave out when he ran into Stephanie.

"You still work here we had to think of something to do while you are suspended until March 13th so have fun stay safe and out of trouble and please give Sandy my love okay." Stephanie said

"Yeah I will. Later." John smile said

Melina came over and gave him a hug and so did Krystal and Summer, Maria.

"We got Sandy a card we got mostly everyone to sign it we want you to give it to here when you see her."

"I am on my way to see her I thought I would have to wrestle tonight but I don't."

"You tell her to call me now in than okay."

"Yeah I will."

"This suck but I see you in a couple of weeks." Carlos said

"Yeah you will."

So than John left and Chris (Master) drove John to the airport.

"Thanks man."

"No problem you take care of her we want to see both of you back here."

"Yeah me too."

So John had few minutes and he call Katrina.

"We need to talk."

"Okay what it is." Katrina said

"We won't be getting together no more I am going to be with Sandy now and I don't want you to ruin this relationship like you did with me and Shania and I telling you if you go near Sandy tell her lies like you did Shania I am going to tell your husband what you been doing he isn't going to like it now will he?"

"Fine that's how you want it now so you rather be with her than me I hope you and your slut is happy good bye."

John deleted her number and couples other girl's number step for the divas and Sandra's friends and sisters and his sisters in laws. Than he got on the plane and want up to Albany so when he got there Sandra was on the phone with her mom and she smile at him.

"Mom I have to go John is here. Yeah I will bye mommy. My mom wants me to tell you hi."

John was smiling and he gave her a teddy bear.

"Hello beautiful." he said

"Hi. What you got here." Sandra smile said

"I got a teddy bear to keep you smiling."

"I am fine. Dr. Horton sayed I can go home tomorrow and I am okay I am not pregnant or have any STD nothing."

"That's good to know."

"Yeah. What the fuck is that sign says the one my sister holding?"

John getting up close to the TV.

"It say Sandylove get well soon. Did you see CJ's sign? That was funny."

"She didn't have to do that. No what does it say?"

"Woman let your family do something nice for you! It had sayed John Cena can't beat ambulance and Kane at the same time."

"Oh okay. But we need to talk now we are both off the show for a while and not trying to push you to the side but my dad wedding is in three weeks and I have to help my step mom to be and my dad so the next three weeks we won't be hanging out okay. But I swear to you I want to be with you more than you will ever know. Don't get me wrong I am scare to death but I am not going to drill on it because I know you will not hurt me and I know you will be there for me whenever you can."

John giving Sandra a hug

"Yeah I understand but I am going to be doing my Summer Fling down here on South Beach. I want you in it."

"You know I am in it with the big guns." Sandra smile said

"That's one thing I am glad that stay on your body," John said

"I didn't lose that much weight. But looking at the pictures from the first night to two weeks ago yeah I lose some weight."

So than the next day Sandra was discharge from the hospital and she took the plane to Philly and her father and step mom to be and step sister to be and was there and her crew and John didn't come with her and they had balloons and flowers for her.

"I am okay stop it!"

"We are glad you are home finally and safe now." Craig said

"Oh yeah I am going to move out of Copland house move back home and get my own place now." Sandra said

"That's a good thing." Mary said

"Yes can have your old room." Sammie said

"Where you moving to?" Craig said

Sandra going to the baggage claim.

"I am staying here in Philly I am not going to West New. Not yet."

"That's good to know." Donna said

"I thought he was coming with you."

"He have something to do" Sandra said

"Oh he got to tell that girl to fuck off who keep calling him." Frankie said

"Who Katrina?" Sandra said picking up her bags.

"I don't know the bitch name but she been calling him the hold time you was away from him."

"Here let me get that for you."

"I got it."

"Let him help you."

"Alright."

So than when she got home she wants to her room, all her girlfriends came over, and they was talking and laughing and that night John call Sandra and they stay on the phone most of the night. The next day Sandra and her dad were talking.

"Good afternoon."

"Don't start."

"I am not starting."

"It is still morning it is 11:30." Sandra said

"Don't think because you are on vacation you going to be sleeping in and hanging out with your crew and whenever you going to be doing with John." Craig said

"Daddy he is giving me some space right now I told him am going to be busy helping you and Mary with this wedding." Sandra said

"Don't push him away he is a good guy."

"I am not going to push him away daddy gees. You know what he sayed about you?"

"What he says about me."

"You did a good job on raising me."

"Yeah. Marry him Sandy." Craig smile said

"Can we have our first date first?" Sandra laugh said

"Dating is so overrated."

"Oh god what in the world."

"I like him his wrestling might suck but he is a good guy."

Sandra rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

"Your grandparents will be here this evening so I need you to pick them up from the train station. I need you to go grocery shopping and clean up the guest room and bath room. Pick up your sister from school." Craig said

"I am on it. Wait a minute why do I have to pick them up from school they are big girls they can catch the bus. Madison I can see but Sammie is a big girl. I just thought of some thing dad you haven't sayed anything about me getting beat up and rape by Adam."

"Because I ask you do something and I want you to do it. I talk to John he told me why you want with him. I didn't know he did that to Amy too."

"Yeah he did and I fall for it. But I should have known who were my real friends around there Carlos, John, Shelton, and Jay. Even Jay told me not to mess with him you know it is pretty bad when your childhood friend tell you not to mess with him that's pretty bad."

"You expecting anybody."

"No why."

"Who is that pulling into the driveway?"

Sandra getting up, looking out the window.

"Oh it is Angelo."

"Hey baby." Angelo said

"What's wrong?" Sandra said

"Jeff is dead."

"Your cousin Jeff is dead. Donna's boyfriend?"

"Yes. We found him this morning in the shop dead look like somebody came in there and rob the place his low rider is gone your car is gone too. The computer most of things in the office and I know who did it." Angelo said

"Oh my god! No! This isn't happening. Who did this?"

"Who did this Sandy? You know who he been after us since Hector got killed." Angelo said

"His brother Tomas."

"Is Sandy in trouble?"

"I don't know." Angelo said

"I am not going to keep on running every time something happen."

"How you are."

"I was fine until you told me that. Let me get dress and go over to Donna's house see how is she."

"Sandy be careful."

"I will."

"I hear you out of wrestling for a while." Angelo said

"Yeah I am but I have to talk to Vince in March to see if I am coming back or not. My contract was up in March anyway so we will see." Sandra said

So than Sandra want and change her clothes she uses her dad's car, she drove to Donna's house, and everyone was there.

"Hey Sandy." Tanya said

Sandra giving Tanya a hug.

"Hey."

"She is in the living room."

Sandra want into the house.

"Donna, hey how are you holding up?"

"Them son of bitches killed him!"

'I know let it all out."

"We going to get them." Tony said

"No T it wouldn't be good." Sandra said

"What the fuck they killed my bro! Man you saying don't go after them we know it is North Philly Crew come on now. The same mother fucker who killed your Jackie boy!" Tim said

"They going to pay Sandy" Jessie said

"Sonny killed Jackie boy. You telling me Ronnie killed Jeff and Jackie. What the fuck?" Sandra said

"No but Tomas was there when it happen and plus your girl Sharon been messing with one of them guys that's why all this shit happen again." Tim said

"Shit! I for got about this."

"I want her out of the Crew! This shit shouldn't happen to my Jeff he didn't do nothing to nobody!" Donna said

Sandra giving her a hug.

"It is going to be alright."

"Don't worry baby girl she is out." Juan said

"Oh the bitch is out!" Jessie said

"Dam straight." Carmine said

So than Sandra spend most of the afternoon there and she want to pick up Sammie and Madison from school and Sandra seen Sammie talking to a boy and who had North Philly Crew colors on she park the car and grab Sammie by the arm.

"What that is about!" Sammie said

"You going to get it Sammie." Madison said

"Shut up Madison!"

"Stay away from him you got that." Sandra said

Sammie sucking her teeth and getting in to the car.

"You sound like daddy."

"How could you diss the Crew like that?" Madison said.

"That's it I am kicking your ass."

Sandra pulling Sammie off Madison.

"Stop it! And listen to me. Jeff is dead okay we don't know who did it but we know who did it yet so stay away from that boy..."

"What! No way I just seen him this morning and he was talking to Jo-Jo and Mickey he can't be dead."

"Yes stupid he is dead."

"Madison! Stop the name calling now! Will he is. We got to pick up grand mom and grand pop from the train station."

"Oh lord here we go." Sammie and Madison said

"Stop don't talk bad about my grandparents."

"Sorry but they still think they are young."

"Yeah they do so what."

"You talk to Johnny boy today."

"When is John coming over to hang out?" Madison said.

"No we haven't talk to him hell I didn't even check my voice messages. I don't know when he is coming over but I let you know."

"What kind of girlfriend are you." Sammie said

"Good one" she smile said

"Whatever." Madison said.

So than they want to the train station and they pick their grandparents, they had family dinner, and everyone was laughing and talking Sandra excuses herself, want upstairs, and call John.

"What you doing"

"Nothing missing you."

"Yeah I am missing you too."

"What's wrong you sound down?"

"Donna's boyfriend Jeff die somebody broke into the custom car shop he and his cousin Angelo own my car the one I was getting redone they stole my fucking car but I am not worried about that I can always get another."

"Dam this isn't a good week for you."

"I know it is only Wednesday."

"What kind of car was it?"

"1995Escort GT it was sweet she was my baby I had her since I was sixteen years old. I change her style more time than I did with myself. She was beautiful car my dad help me buy it when I had got my first job at ECW selling t shirt and soda and hotdogs stuff like that. But anyway what you been doing today." Sandra said

"Your pop spoil you. I been working on my second cd, working on Marc's cd too, and thinking about you so that's all I did today and it looks like it is about to snow here."

Sandra getting up looking out the window.

"Yeah it looks like it is going to snow or rain here too. My grandparents here and they want to meet you."

"Really."

"Grand mom thanks you are a handsome guy that I am with." Sandra smile said

John starting laughing

"Really she ask about me?"

"Yeah she did."

"I hope to meet her." John smile said

"You will. Oh yeah if we should stay together like forever my dad told me to tell you, you don't have to ask for my hand in marriage you are in my family."

"Oh okay good to know. You want to go to Vegas and get married."

"Yeah how you know that."

"Missy told me that."

"Speaking of Missy is she up there?"

"Yeah she is. She doesn't know?"

"She might know now."

"Man I want to hold you right now." John said

"Yeah me too. But we will see each other soon." Sandra said

"Tell me when the memorial service will be. Will I am going to go now okay I need some sleep."

"Okay. If you do come you have to wear our colors there are red white black and gold." Sandra said

"Okay. Love you sweet face." John said

"Love you too Johnny boy."

"More than you."

One week later they buried Jeff and his mom and brothers and sister and Donna broke down and crying and Sandra try to hold up Donna and after the memorial service they want to the club house and Sandra show him around.

"Sandy who is this oh my god John Cena!" Chris said

"Why you got to act like an ass for? You knew I was seeing him stop acting like an ass."

"What's man how you doing." John said

"I am straight you know. So when you want to get the ink done."

Sandra started laughing when he sayed that.

"Man I am not getting no tattoo didn't Sandy tell you that?" John said

"Yeah I can't believe you don't like needles here you cut your own self in the head. But you don't want a tattoo. Something wrongs this picture." Chris said

"Nope."

"I dare you get one." Sandra said

"You sayed you not scare to do a dare on your five questions." Chris said

"Note to self never tell everything on the net it comes back to hunt you. Alright I'll do it. But Sandy has to get another one on her breast." John said

Suzanne walks over there.

"Who getting a tattoo on their chest?"

"I am. And on my belly button too."

"Cool. John you going to get one?"

"Yeah if Sandy gets another one."

"Cena you getting a tattoo." Jessie said

"Yeah man I gave in." John said

"Who doing it." Jessie said

"Chris" John said

"He is good."

"Chris get your gear it is on right here and now."

"You almost sound like Bubba Ray there." John said

"Oh yeah Chris get the table!"

"I am on it."

"You getting a tattoo?" CJ said

"Yeah it's your sister fault."

"How it is my fault."

"Because you dare me."

"Yeah I dare you but Chris brought up the five question thing."

"What kind of tattoo you going to get." JT said

"I don't know anything not too wild."

"Your whole family your boss your fans is going to flip when they see it. I get another one too." Donna said

"You are right but they going to have to deal with it Donna why you got ECW tattoo on your arm for?" John said

"Your girlfriend dare me to get it and she thought I would not get it and I did."

"You are a bad girl I should spank your ass but you would like too much."

Sandra sucking on a lollipop

"You know it. I would love to get spank by you it would turn me on. "

"Okay too much info." CJ said

So than Chris came back with the table and his stuff and pictures of different tattoos.

"Who going first." he said

"I am I know what I am getting."

"Me too."

"Who is going first?"

"I am. I am going to get on my right arm I am going to get a cross with a heart and an angel with her wings spread open and put Jeff's initial in it." Donna said

"That is so sweet of you to get. I am getting on my tits two cherries burst open and the second one that Dave Batista have on around his belly button I want that one." Sandra said

"It is like that now. You need to take care that little crush you have on him."

"Yeah I always wanted before I even like you. I know I need to take care of it but his wife won't let me."

"Don't look at me I am just a tattoo artist."

"You really going to do this."

"Yeah I am I know I am crazy but hey it isn't end of the world."

Marc walking over.

"Suzanne told me you are getting a tattoo."

"Yeah I am." John smile said

Marc started laughing and shaking his head.

"You! Who hates needles you? I have to sit here and see this." He said

So than it was John turn to get his tattoo and he got family crest and Sandra sat there with him and holding his hand and she was whispering in his ear and he like it.

"All done."

"Good."

"I am so proud of you."

"If I didn't love you the way I do I would not have this tattoo?"

"Let me see it."

"Is it supposed to sting like this?"

"Yeah than it is going to itching for the next couple weeks. Ever had the chicken pox will it is going to feel like that?"

"Oh great this going to be fun."

"That is a nice one shit makes me want to get one not!" Marc said

"Why come on baby just one it isn't going to kill you."

"We will see."


	10. Tonight, I Celebrate My Love

**CHAPTER 10- Tonight, I Celebrate My Love **

Three weeks later and two days before her father wedding she a meeting with her lawyer to renew her contract and she got a call from Paul aka Triple H to come to see him and he want to see how far will she go with him and she never thought would happen next.

"Stephanie going to join us?"

"No it is just going to be us to I just want to see if you the real deal I hear that your contract is up and you talk to lawyer is my father in law offering you a good deal?"

"Yeah why?"

"Do you think you earn?"

"Yeah okay Paul what the hell you getting at?"

Paul smiling at her and leaning over the table.

"I am going to tell you something and it can not leave here you hear me."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you."

"I was talking to a fiend of yours she told me you had thing for me one time is that true?"

Sandra had to think who had told him this and she smile at him.

"Yes I did but you are married now so I can't do what I wanted to do."

"Maybe you can Steph is out of town and I am not doing nothing right I know you got your head bash in by Adam stupid prick anyway and I know you trying to hook up with John Cena I was talking to my father in law and he strongly thinking about fired him so if you take care of this little problem he can keep his job if not you both won't be back so what it is going to be?"

"Yeah I'll do it."

"Good let's go."

He took her onto his new tour bus that he and Stephanie have and he smile at her.

"Don't be nervous no one will ever know you were here."

"I am not nervous I, I hope I am doing the right thing."

Paul smile at Sandra and looking at her breast.

"They are real?"

"Yes everything on my body is real."

She'd already admired her boss handsome son in law for many years, but she figured at 26, she was no never thought she would be having sex with him.

"Sandy," he whispered. "Let me do something I've been dreaming of for the past six months I seen you wrestle in OVW I was the one who told Vince and Stephanie that you should come up."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. Sandra swallowed hard and dropped her eyes.

"No, don't. Raise those pretty hazel eyes and look at me."

Sandra slowly lifted her lids. Paul was looking at her with undisguised passion. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Sandra closed her eyes and sighed into his mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and twined it with hers. She clung to him. He lifted her up and set her on the edge of the bed. Then he reached his hand under her skirt, finding the tops of her stockings.

"The person who invented thigh highs is owed a thousand thank-yous," he said and brushed his fingertips over her silk-covered pussy, reveling in the dampness he felt.

Paul was close to losing his control. He never expected Sandra to be so physically responsive, as she reached down and covered the bulge in the front of his trousers with a hand.

"Mmmm, Paul," she sighed. "Your cock is so hard. It's just begging to be sucked."

"Call me Triple H," he said hoarsely, as he eased her jacket off her shoulders and unbuttoned the leopard print shirt. He reached for the front opening clasp of her cool blue colored bra. Her firm tits fell out, the nipples hard and erect.

"What is that?"

"Cherry tattoo bursting like you doing to me."

"You are not a virgin?"

"No I am not but you are going to be busting me wide opening."

Paul kept one hand on her pussy and began sucking her nipples. She moaned and began tugging at the waistband of his trousers. Soon, she had him down to his boxers and with a low growl; he bit her nipple and ripped off her panties, then thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"Oh, yes . . . fingers fuck my pussy, Triple H!" Sandra cried in ecstasy. Paul shoved a third finger in.

"God, Sandy. Your pussy is so tight . . . hot and wet." He withdrew his fingers and licked the juices off his fingers.

The sight of that caused Sandra to get off the bed and jerk his boxers down to his ankles. She took his hard, hot, pulsating cock in her hand, admiring it, and then she took it deeply in her mouth.

Paul groaned deep in his throat, grabbing her by the hair and pushing her face into his groin. "Yesss . . . oh, God, yes, Sandy. Suck my cock. Ohhhhhh, baby, yes."

Sandra was thoroughly enjoying herself. She cradled his balls in one hand, feeling them start to swell, and knew he was going to blow his wad in her mouth. And she knew she was going to swallow it.

"Ohhhh, shit, I'm cummmmmmming!!!" Paul shouted, and shot stream after stream of sticky cum in her mouth. She gulped it eagerly.

Then she stood up and pulled her skirt off her waist. She spread her legs and smiled at him.

"Come on, baby," she cooed. "Take that big hard cock and put it in my pussy. Fuck me deep and hard with that gorgeous cock."

Paul didn't need to be asked twice. He stepped between her legs and thrust his cock into her waiting cunt. Sandra moaned aloud, and then leaned back against the desk as Paul began pumping his hips into hers. He put his hands on her hips and ground them into his.

"Oh, God, Triple H! Fuck me! Fuck me hard! Make me cum!"

"Yes, oh, God, yes, Sandy!"

He pumped his dick into her harder and faster. She was meeting him thrust for thrust.

Paul groaned, "Oh, God, Sandy you are so beautiful. Come on, baby, fuck me back. Squeeze that tight little cunt around my cock. Your cunt is so fucking hot! I love fucking you!"

"I'm going to cum!" Sandra cried pumping her hips against his.

"Come on, baby. Cum for me," Paul hissed between his teeth. "Gush that little pussy cream all over my cock."

Sandra came, and came again. She was having multiple orgasms. Paul couldn't believe his luck. Then he felt his balls beginning to swell again. This time, he knew he was going to blow his nut in her sweet little pussy.

"Oh, baby, I'm going to cum," he gasped.

"Cum, Triple H! Blow your nut in my hot little cunt!" Sandra yelled.

Pumping his hips into hers like a madman, he blew his nut into Sandra's tight cunt just as she came again. Then he collapsed against her, both of them sweating, on the desk.

"That was wonderful, Paul," Sandy sighed, pushing her sweat-soaked black curls off her face, and then snuggling against him.

"I agree with you, Sandra. Go and get clean up and I drive you back to your car so you can get home."

"Okay Paul are you sure you are not going to say anything to anyone what we did?"

"No I am not going to say a word why should I John is so lucky to have you."

"Yeah I am.

So than it was the day of the wedding and Sandra father was getting married for the second time around and Sandra haven't seen John since he got his tattoo and he been working on his DVD and music and during the wedding ceremony she wish he was there at the ceremony. After the ceremony at the reception everyone was having a good time even Donna who caught the flowers.

"You better hope my cousin Terry don't catch it." Sandra said

"Why you say that for?" Donna said looking at the roses.

"Because he is a player that's why." Sandra said drinking her drink

"Oh I know that." Donna said

"I wish John was here. He is so busy we didn't have our first date or kiss or anything."

"Yeah. At least Marc is here."

"What you talking about I didn't see Marc?"

"Yeah he is right over there talking to Mary."

"That's him see that head in ten feet of snow".

"That is mean."

"It's true."

"Hi! Can I buy you a drink?" RJ smile said

"I don't think Donna needs a drink RJ" Sandra smile said

"No thank you."

"Okay"

John sneaks behind Sandra and put his very cold hands on Sandra eyes.

"Guess who."

"Michael Cole. Sandra said as she turns around."

"Oh that's cold what you sayed."

Sandra laughing and giving John a hug and kiss on the lips.

"I am so glad you are here."

"Aw you miss me."

"I'll see you two later."

"How's Donna holding up?"

"It is hard on her but she is strong."

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time for the lovely bride and groom to take center stage in their first dance." DJ said

So than Sandra watch her dad, step mom slow dance, and after that Suzanne and Chris sing a song Tonight, I Celebrate My Love and John and Sandra slow dancing and they was real close and they look into each other eyes and they had their first out of the ring kiss and after the song was over John and Sandra want to a quiet place to talk.

"What that was all about?" John smile said

"Nothing." Sandra said sitting on John's lap

"Oh okay nothing huh." John said holding Sandra close.

"It wasn't anything. Why you think it is?"

"Because you never kiss me like that before." John said as he playing with Sandra's hair.

"Because I miss you."

"Yeah I miss you too. But you wanted the space."

"I know that now I want to be with you all the time." Sandra said looking into his eyes.

"Next week we started filming Summer Fling he whisper in Sandra's ear and began to kiss her neck."

"I know Missy told me."

John kissing Sandra on the neck again.

"You look so beautiful tonight I want you baby."

"No not yet baby."

"Come baby please I want you so bad." John ask

"I want you too but not tonight." Sandra whisper.

"When can I have you?"

"Miami next week is Valentine Day's."

"Cool baby I know what I can do for you."

So than one week later Sandra and Melissa want down to Miami, John and Marc pick them up at the airport, and they want to the hotel.

"You two ready to have some fun." Marc said

"Hell yeah." Melissa said

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"Nothing just thinking of something." Sandra said looking out the window.

"I am hungry let's go and get something to eat."

"You guys go ahead we need to talk."

Marc giving Melissa a kiss on the lips.

"Should we bring you two back something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Bring back some Cuban food I hear it is good down here."

"Okay babe."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just tired that's all."

"There is something wrong. Tell me."

Sandra sitting on the bed.

"Okay you want to know what's wrong with me I talk to Melina and they going to rehire Adam back so we can do this feud him."

"Why you didn't you tell us this for?"

"Because John has a bad temper and I don't want to see him mad this week he has two videos to do and he things on his mind."

"John is a big boy he can handle it."

"I know that but he is in good mood and I don't like to see him mad."

"There is more to it."

"Yes it is. I am so in love with John and I know he is going to go all out for me and I really don't want to be spoil by him. Stop looking at me like that."

Melissa going over to Sandra and hit her upside the head.

"Are you out of your dam mind? I don't want him to spoil me what the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Ouch! Nothing wrong with me I just saying I don't know I am confuse right now."

"No shit. Sandy, don't fuck this up he is all yours now he even have a tattoo come on now that's love." Melissa told Sandra.

"I know that and I love him for it and loving the Crew and embracing my family that is so cool of him but I just don't want anything to happen to him because of me."

"You are talking about him losing his job?"

"Yes that's what I am talking about if you seen how badly he was beating down Adam you too would be scare to get with him too."

"Don't worry about it a month from now you two will be back in the ring kicking ass taking name cashing paid checks."

"You are right. Thank you."

So than the guys came back, they ate, and having a good time and the next three days they film two videos and Sandra and Melissa and Donna and Suzanne and the Crew was all in the video for Summer Fling and Don't Fuck With Us than that weekend John and Sandra had their first date.

"So ready for this date of ours on Valentines day."

"Yes I am. So where are we going?"

"You will see and baby girl you going to love it."

"Okay so what should I wear?"

"If I had my way I would say nothing." John said put his arms around Sandra's neck.

"Come on now tell me."

"Alright where what makes you happy we going to the hottest club here in Miami."

"Okay I'll be right back. Sandra said giving John a kiss."

So than Sandra change her clothes and she did her hair, she came out of the bathroom, and John couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Dam! Why you never wear that when we was wrestling?" John said.

"I did but I been working out and getting back to my old shape and it is fitting little tight. Sandra said smile at him."

"You look good just like you did on that warm day back in October."

"Oh yeah I got you something. Thank for being my friend first and now my boyfriend and tonight we will celebrate our love for each other."

"Dam right we going to celebrate I hope we get out of here. I got you something too."

"Here you go nothing big just something for you to have."

"That's what I was going to say."

So than John gave Sandra her present.

"Only wishing the best girlfriend in the world a happy Valentine's Day...," he said as he again leaned down to kiss Sandra on the lips.

"Thank you."

So than Sandra want and opening the present it was diamond earrings and necklace that match it and crystal stone for her belly button ring.

"Thank you that was sweet of you. Here you go. Sorry it is just a card."

"That's okay being with you is all the present I really want."

This is going to be an interesting night' she thought to herself as she and John finally left the hotel room and want to Paris night club down on South Beach.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, but he didn't answer her.

"You will see."

"Tell me."

"We are going down to South Beach."

"Cool and than were we are going."

"You going to be on top of me or I am going to be on top of you"

"What no foreplay?" Sandra asks.

"Why do you need foreplay for?" John said parking the jeep.

"Why not." Sandra said getting out of the car.

Of course, the theme of the evening dictated that a lot of the music playing would be love songs. She loved dancing with John and pulled him out to dance as soon as the next song started. They danced through four straight songs, and then John stated that he needed to rest.

"You are a great dancer," John said drinking Long Island Ice Tea.

"Thank you I love to dance." She said.

So than they dance to one more song and they dance so close on a slow song they didn't notice people saw them and than they left and John hold Sandra's hand and he help her into the jeep. When they got to the hotel room they was so tired that they didn't make love that night early that next morning John rose slowly to his knees, trying not to disturb her sleep in the early morning. For several moments he simply looked into her beautiful face, watching her nostrils flare as she sucked in breath, smiling slightly as she made that cute almost, but not quite, snoring sound that he liked to hear. He imagined her beautiful eyes, now hidden by her sleeping eyelids. He loved her eyes even more than her pert mouth that so easily curled into a brilliant smile that lit a room.

He lowered his face toward her neck. His nose drank in the faint smell of the inexpensive perfume that lingered from its application the day before. She always smelled so delectable. His lips touched the skin where her long neck met her curved shoulder. The smooth feel of her warm skin against his lips sent lightning coursing through his very being.

He kissed her skin softly working from her neck to her arm and then back to her neck. He listened to her breathing as his kisses worked up to her ear. She did not move a muscle but he heard her breathing change from the long rhythmic cadence of sleep to a more rapid pace. She was still asleep, or at least not quite awake, but the kisses had roused her from the depths of slumber. His kisses moved down her neck once more and then down her chest. He kissed each inch of skin as his mouth moved to her right nipple. He was intensely aware of his body; everywhere it touched her soft skin. The heat of their bodies touch sent familiar warmth into him that circulated through his every fiber.

His lips sucked a stiffening nipple into his mouth as he was aware of her hand moving to run through his hair, pulling his face tighter as a soft sigh escaped her lips. He sucked with more vigor as his ardor increased. He felt the tip of his hard cock brush the skin of her waist as it rose to full attention. The feel sent violent waves of pleasure through him and he shuddered slightly.

Reluctantly he removed his lips from her left breast and kissed his way to the right, giving that nipple equal time as he sucked it into his mouth. The feel of her fingers running through his hair, encouraging his attention, made him breathe even faster. The slightly larger gap his knees made between her right arm and her body allowed her to move her heretofore pinned arm. She pulled it upward until her hand could close on his throbbing penis. She stroked it softly as her other hand pulled gently on his hair, moving his mouth up to meet her greedy lips.

Their tongues reached for each other and began a dance inside their mouths. They were both breathing faster as the need reached their cores. Sandra's arm wrapped around her man, pulling him close, feeling the touch of their skin as her other hand stroked him. John's hand was not idle as it traced the curves of her body sliding to her hip and then over her to find her moist entrance.

He heard her, felt her gasp as his finger slid inside her warm wet slit and gathered slippery juices to lubricate his finger as it slid along her stiff clit.

Sandra arched her back and thrust her hips to the rhythm of his finger as she pulled him even tighter to her. Their kiss became passionate as soft moans escaped her lips. Her hand pulled on his penis, guiding his whole body over hers as her legs spread. Knowing that the woman he loved wanted him, needed him, and increased his own desire. His soul was on fire with longing for her.

John broke their kiss as he rose to his hands and knees. His blue eyes gazed into the depths of her hazel ones. He saw her desire for him in her unfocused orbs as he lined his cock up. The feel of her soft sopping pussy on the head of his dick made him tremble slightly. Her hands on his waist urged him forward but he took his time, slowly sliding into her. He gasped as he felt her welcoming pussy slowly engulf his cock. The muscles of her vagina clamped and relaxed on him, urging him inside her. He felt her hips moving but he held his position, luxuriating in the feel of that velvety pussy engulfing him slowly. He stopped when he was all the way inside her. His eyes had never left hers as they traded emotion between the connections of their eyes.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she began to rock her hips. Her hands pulled him hard, urging him to thrust. John matched her rhythm, as they slowly sped up. His thrusts came faster and he felt her suck in her breath as she pulled herself up to meet the lunges of his hips. Her pussy clamped down on him and he felt her breath explode as her head rolled. His gaze never left her face as she came. John felt a wash of joy flow through him and a smile curled his lips. He actually felt her pleasure. Watching her release was all he really needed but not all there would be.

When she could breathe again, he slowed down, sliding slowly into her until her passion built again. He knew his wife and knew that her desire would return. In moments, her hips were rocking again and he matched her motion. Each thrust came harder. This time, he felt the pressure build. His eyes were locked on hers as he felt the connection of their souls. They were one.

He felt her need for him return as his desire for her intensified. The pressure inside him went almost unnoticed. It was not the feel of impending release for him, but rather the complete merging of the two of them. It was as if his love, his emotion, his very soul was trying to become one with her.

The feeling built as he matched her movements. He was determined to hold off until she came too. He watched her eyes close, her face twist. He felt the first contraction of her vaginal muscles and he allowed his own feelings to flow. He let the pressure come. He allowed his very being to well up inside his throbbing cock. He slammed into her and then stopped at the bottom as his face turned red from the breath that he was suddenly holding. The pressure built, not just in his cock but in his whole being. He gasped as he felt her pussy grab him again. He could hold back no longer. Her whole body convulsed in what he knew was a powerful release. The intensity of his explosion matched hers. Their bodies quaked and his soul exploded along with his cock.

Their mutual orgasm was as if they were connected, two souls merging, becoming one. The pleasure intense, draining, all consuming. The fire of their souls burning in each other quenching each others need. The moment lasted an eternity before it was over and they lay gasping for breath, his strength sapped, he sagged to her body as their lips met in a tender kiss that lasted for several minutes before he rolled off her and she moved to snuggle her body against his they talk a little and hold each.

"You read the poem?"

"Yes, I did that's how I feel about you word by word." Sandra said taking the bag.

"Really." John said as he sits on the bed with Sandra

"Yes and I really want to think you for last night man all my dreams came true last night the way I always dream of it.

John was smiling at his woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I did my best work you know how it is."

Sandra started laughing hugging John.

"Okay now don't be full of you self now."

"Oh baby I am not I am being real you know what I am saying."

So than after breakfast they want down to the beach, they hang down there, they want to nude part of the beach, and they made love.

"How in the hell you talk me coming to a nude beach." Sandra said getting in the jeep.

"Come now you are a wild child you never did this before?" John said putting his jeans on.

"No! I never did that."

"To be honest me either. And I love it. Let's go see your mom and little sister since we are all done with the videos and stuff." John said putting on his t shirt.

"They are having a wrestling match there on Monday so we can see everyone." Sandra said.

"I love you and I don't care what people say about you I will always love you." John smile said

"I feel the same way."

Meanwhile Donna was in Tampa for business and she was hanging with Jason who recently got divorce and they were talking about their struggle to move on and how their life been.

"Why did this have to happen Jason? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Donna sobbed out onto Jason's shoulder.

"You didn't do anything, totally his poor decision making." Jason replied as he held her tighter.

The way Jason held Donna wasn't exactly how two friends hold each other. He held her close and kissed her head.

"It'll be ok Donna's try to forget about him okay."

"Who is worth this then, which is worth anything?"

"Well I am worth something I know that much." Jason chuckled out.

"Thanks for being here today, I needed a friend." Donna said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to smile.

The two hugged and parted ways for the time being, not knowing what was to lie ahead for them. When all the sudden Suzanne walked into the room.

"Hey how you doing? Did you have a good night with Jason?"

"I always have fun when I'm with Jason." Donna said

"I swear I don't know why you two haven't gotten together yet. You have nursed him through his break up; you would think you'd know better by now." Suzanne teasingly spoke.

"You know he doesn't feel that way about me, we have had this conversation," Donna said.

"Since you can't have Jeff Hardy why not go after Jason come now wouldn't you rather be with him.

"If I have to choose yeah I like Jay but I don't know."

One Month and three weeks later WWE was having a wrestling match in Philly and Sandra and the gang was going and John came down to Philly and they was hanging out at Sandra new house and Sandra and John will be back on the roster next week and Vince needed to talk to them.

"This is nice how you fix up this house." John said

"Thanks Jessica helps me with it." Sandra said holding John's hand

"Yo John you should get her to do your place man." Marc said

"When you going to bring to your place."

"You haven't been to his house yet?"

"No I haven't."

"You will after I get it fix up little better and move out pops and Sean." John smile said

"That's a poor excuses I ever heard."

"No biggie I understand you don't want your pops or baby brother ..." Sandra said

John putting his hand over Sandra mouth.

"Shh they don't need to know what goes on in our bed room."

So than Sandra show them around the house and Donna cell phone rang and she left Sandra's house and want to the hotel and she and Jason was talking.

"You know Jason we've spent a lot of time together lately, and I'm getting a weird vibe from you," Donna said.

"Weird?" Jason said.

"Well maybe weird isn't the right word, maybe pleasant is the right word." Donna said.

"Oh so you finally noticed?" Jason said.

"What do you mean finally?" Donna said looking confuse.

"Donna I've been dropping hints since I met you I know you had a boyfriend at the time and I was married at the time but I kind of feel something you know."

Jason's feelings towards Donna have changed drastically since her boyfriend die.

"When your boyfriend die and my marriage fail I wanted to be with you but I was giving you and I both needed our spaces so now we are both free so what about it."

"WELL WHY DIDNT YOU JUST TELL ME!" Donna screamed.

"Maybe I was unsure, or maybe I was nervous, but I just wanted you to notice." Jason said with a smile.

"Well I wish you would a told me sooner." Donna cooed as she snuggled up to Jason.

Jason slipped his arm around Donna, and kissed her head. Donna looked up at Jason.

"Oh I think you can do better than that honey." Jason leaned in and kissed Donna hard on the mouth. He put his arms around her and held her tight.

"Like that?" Jason said

"Mmmm just like that." Donna moaned out between kisses.

Later that night as Donna sat in her room she went over everything that had happened recently she could not believe Jason was in love with her she had tears falling but she whipped them away and try to get herself together for tonight.

"Can I barrow your hot iron." Sandra said

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine."

Sandra leaving out the room.

"Okay."

"Sandy wait there is something."

"What's wrong?"

"Jay, I getting close, and I don't mean like you John was friends we are sort of maybe dating."

"So he is single now and he is nothing like Adam if that's what you are worried about."

"I know that but Jeff only been gone now for two months now and I feel like I am cheating on him."

"You sound like me. I am going to be straight with you like you was to me don't fuck this up for yourself just roll with it you will see the other side of a person you love. You won't be cheating he wants you to move on knowing him he and Jackie might be hitting on some women in haven you know them two was a flirt."

Donna started laughing.

"Yeah you are right."

So than Sandra and John want to the meeting and they was dress nice and they were waiting on Vince and Stephanie. Sandra never thought about her and Paul did until she seen Stephanie.

"You look nice." John said

"Didn't you tell me that in the jeep?" Sandra said.

"Yes, I did and I am just telling you again." John said smiling.

"You look nice too."

"Thanks."

Adam walk in there and he just look at Sandra and John

"Well you all here. Have seat Adam." Vince said

Stephanie came in there and smiling and shaking hands with everyone.

"Hello everyone. Vince will be in here shortly." Stephanie said

Vince walking into the room and everyone sat down and he shook everyone hands.

"Now we all here I decide that I am going to rehire Adam but here is the story after Wrestlemaina you all going to be in a real life drama but only different we won't bring up the nasty thing we might going to start a new stable also Sandra you will be in C-Unit with John, Shelton, Carlos and Matt MNM is turning face and you two going to be heels but starting next week you will be faces and you and John go after Adam and at Wrestlemaina you two do a loser leave Raw match and than Adam you go to Smackdown. But it isn't in stone so don't hold your breaths on it." Vince said

"I hear somebody got some ink done." Stephanie said

John and Sandra look at each other and laughing.

"I have a tattoo on my right arm." John said

"Is it true Sandra you also got some ink done too?"

"I have two one on my stomach and one on my left breast yes it is true."

"John I am very disappointed in you. I never thought you would get one." Vince said

"You sound like my parents when they first seen it." John said

"Will tomorrow you three will be doing a photo shoot and Sandra you will be feature in Diva's magazine and you are right now in third place for babe of the year." Stephanie said

"That's cool I am not looking to win anything."

"Can I go now Vince?" Adam said

"Yes you all may go."

Meanwhile Peep Show Batista was this week's guest. Batista was introduced and made his way to the ring in a dapper suit to loud crowd reaction.

"Big Dave" Christian said

May be wondering why he was asked out there to the Peep Show tonight Christian then complained about himself being overlooked for a match at Wrestlemaina.

"The biggest draft pick of Smackdown left off of Wrestlemaina."

Batista had a match and what was Christian expected to do, sit around and twiddle his thumbs? Christian then challenged Batista for later tonight.

"Are you talking to me?" Batista asked

Infuriating Christian further. That Christian needed an attitude adjustment and did he think the fans wanted to see him kick Christian's ass again before Batista accepted the challenge, saying that Christian will get his ass kicked again.

John walking over to Dave.

"What hell you doing here did Sandy see you yet?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. No I haven't seen Sandy why?" Dave said shaking John's hand.

"We are coming back next week and it is going to be hard around here for the next three weeks but it is all good. Yo my girl got major crush on you I swear she needs you to pop her coochie one time she will be alright." John said.

"Look whose coming? Man if I wasn't married I would make her tap out." Kurt said walking by and going into the locker room.

"You did have her and didn't know how to treat her." John said

Sandra walking over towards the guys and she was smiling at Dave.

"Sandy hey baby girl looking good." Dave said to Sandra checking her out.

"Yo! Dave leave her alone she all mind now. Remember what I told you." John said.

Sandra giving Dave a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You want me don't you Sandy?"

"Hey Dave you too looking good. Sorry but I am with John now."

"About time you put some clothes on." Shelton said coming walking over toward them with Krystal hand and hand

"What this you two are a serious couple now?" Sandra said

"Will we are engage." Krystal said

"WHAT!" Sandra said.

"Shelton ask me on Valentine Day's and I sayed yes."

"I am so happy for you two."

"Cognates you got a good guy." John said

"Thanks you two." Shelton said

"I hope you know what you getting into." Dave said

"Yes I do and I have his back all the time and I am also pregnant." Krystal said

"Dam! You don't waste any time do you," Sandra said.

"I am ready to be a mom now my wild days are over."

"Speaking of moms your ex is back." Dave said

"Yeah I know she is back." John said

"So how far are you?"

"I am three weeks two days into it." Krystal said.

"Well, well, well, look who is here. What's Sandy?" Carlos said

"Carlos oh my god you braid your hair again!" Sandra said looking at it.

"Hey chica!" Melina said

Sandra giving Melina a hug.

"Hey to you still Woman's Champ huh?"

"Yeah I am."

Jason walking over to Sandra.

"Sandy, can I speak to you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Alone?" Jason said

"Do this have something to do with Donna?"

"Yes." Jason said

"I'll be back this is important." Sandra said

So than they want in a quite room.

"I was wondering if you can help me out little bit." Jason said

"Just be yourself okay don't act phony she loves you so all you do later on is tell her how you feel and everything be straight." Sandra said

"That easy huh?" Jason said

"Yes come on now you tell her you like her right?" Sandra smile said

"Yes but I never met a woman is that hot and strong and I don't know what to do." Jason smile said

"Jay be yourself that's the best thing to do." Sandra said

"Thank you very much and I hope it works out good. Jason said."

"It will I have faith in both of you." Sandra said

So than it was time for the main event Christian had already been in the ring when the show returned from the commercial break. He was then not looking like a happy bunny outside the ring when Batista entered and preened for the crowd. Some trash talking went for a few minutes before both guys locked up in the center of the ring. Batista tossed Christian into the ropes, and then Christian did have Batista in a head lock before Batista broke loose and got Christian into a corner, followed by a shoulder knock down, and then beating Christian's head into the turnbuckle.

Christian then went for a sunset flip, but failed miserably. Batista got in the back body drop on Christian, sending Christian outside the ring off the barricade. Back into the ring, Christian got the thumb to the eye of Batista, and then put Batista into the steel post shoulder first. Christian went to the second rope and onto Batista; Batista kicked out at two.

Christian then went to work on the shoulder of Batista, before Batista got advantage on Christian and sent him onto the apron. Batista got onto the top rope, putting another back body drop on Christian, followed by a shoulder to the gut, a sidewalk slam, and Batista hit a spine buster and was going for the Batista Bomb when JBL came out and interfered, breaking up the announce desk and JBL whacking Batista with a steel chair several times and posing over a laid-out Batista as the show left the air.

Winner: No Contest

After the show the whole gang want out and Jason and Donna didn't hang out. Donna want back to her place and Jason want back to his hotel room and he couldn't get her off his mind. He wanted her now in his arms, holding on to him, needing him, and making love to him. Jason picked up the phone and when he heard Donna's voice.

"Donna I need you to come over." he said

"Why baby?"

"I just wanna spend some time with you." He said with just enough hint of lust so she would know.

"Okay I'll be over in an hour."

As soon as Donna arrived Jason gripped her by the hand, and took her to his room.

Donna, Jason sputtered out between kisses and than they made love and after they made love, they were talking...

"I've wanted you for so long time, to hold you and feel you like this."

"Ohh my god Jason I had no idea it could have been like this all this time" She said as they kissed deeply.

"Me either Donna, why did we wait so long?"

"At the time we both with other people."

"How do you feel love?"

"Shhh just hold me baby, please just hold me."

"You know you tell me to be quiet a lot." Jason said.

Donna tried to look up to say she wasn't amused but her head fell back onto his chest, and she laughed. The two laid there for a few more minutes until they fell asleep.

The next day Jason walked into his room, Donna was still there sleeping. He placed two cups of tea on the night stand and sat down next to Donna.

"Don, sweetie wake up" Jason spoke softly as he pet Donna's forehead.

Donna stretched her arms out and yawned loudly. She threw her arms around Jason's waist.

"Hello my angel what time is it?"

"Angel? Who Me! AHAH. Its 10:00."

"Ohh funny aren't you." Donna said with a smirk.

"I got some tea for us dear, how you feel?"

"Like every part of my entire body was just touched for the first time, and in all the right ways." Donna muttered out and snuggled in a little closer.

"Ahh well you must be hungry, drink some tea and we'll go out."

Jason was walking around still just in his pants and Donna gazed longingly at him. Standing there as he always had, but so much different now. He wasn't just Jason any more he was her new boyfriend.

The two walked through the mall, Donna holding onto Jason's arm with both her hands.

"So where should we go to eat?" Jason questioned.

"I'm really hungry from earlier so let's go to chik-fil-a."

"You always wanna go there Donna." Jason said with a hint of humor.

"Ohh is that so? Well where do you wanna go?"

"I'm not hungry .Wouldn't mind going back to your place but since you share a house with Sandy I'll pass?" Jason bellowed out laughing.

"You think you're so funny, well you're lucky you are."

"Don't feel bad Donna there's no fighting it, ya just have to love me."

"Well if I have to I might as well enjoy it."

The two sat down and ate, they didn't say much, but they didn't really need to.

The two sat in the car at Donna's house and kissed intently.

"I had a wonderful day night, today Donna. How about you?"

"Why do you ask questions that you know the answer to baby."

"Just because it pleases me to know that I make you happy."

"Ohh what a nice way of putting you like me boosting your ego." Donna kissed Jason

Hard and whimpered a bit.

"I'm just kidding sweetie."

"I know Donna, I know."

The two kissed again and Donna got out of the car and headed for the house.

"I miss you already Jason."

"I missed you five minutes ago Donna sees you at Wrestlemaina." Jason said

Sandra sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, well look who is home."

"Shut up! I am going back to sleep." Donna said

"So what happen with Captain Charisma? Did he rock your world?"

Sandra hitting John on the arm

"John stops it."

"Ouch! That hurt right on the tattoo. Oh like you wasn't thinking that either." John said

"I'm not even going to answer that. Later you two." Donna said

"See what you did."

"I didn't do anything"

"Whatever man."

"You know we should be doing what they were doing last night." John said getting up and kissing Sandra's lips.

"We did remember but you are right should do it again. But we got take some pictures today so we better get going." Sandra smile said

So than they want up to Stamford and they had to do a photo shoot and Paul and Shawn was taking pictures for the up coming magazine cover and Paul had a smirk on his face and he walk by Sandra and smile at her and he want on..

"Are you okay?" John said

"Yeah I am okay?" Sandra said putting on a fake smile

"You sure."

"Yes I am sure." Sandra said

John giving Sandra a kiss on the forehead she saw Adam looking at her and John.

"After the show me and you getting on"

"We will see" Sandra smile said

"You know you want me"

"Course I do." Sandra said looking at Adam looking at them

"You two need get a room." Adam said walking by them

"Don't hate." John said putting his arms around Sandra's waist

Later on that night, they all were at Morgan Sun to see if they going to make a surprise visited on the show.

"Hey guys welcome back?" Summer said

"What's up?" Sandra said walking over to her friend

"Nothing same old stuff." Summer said

"Look that is here?" Melina said

"Hey baby girl?" John said

"Hey chica what's up?"

"You know what's going on around here."

"Carlos and I still together." Melina said

"That's good to know." Sandra said

"I was looking for you two." JR said

"Okay what did we do wrong now?" John said

"Nothing we going to be taping a sit down interview with you two than we going to have Edge respond to it." JR said

"Okay we doing this in character or we doing a shoot?" Sandra said

"Little of both but I want you two go to the room on the left hand side and I'll be in there in two minutes."

"Okay we will be there."

"Thank you." JR said walking always


	11. Back To Work

**CHAPTER 11- Back To Work**

"Wow you two going to be on TV tonight." Melina said

"What you are going to say." Summer said

"Yeah, it is going to be good to be back on TV. I don't know I hope I don't put too much of my business out there." Sandra said

"You won't I'll be sitting there." John said

"Shame I have to lose my title to Christy tonight. But I hear you might get a shot?"

"That's news to me we will see I am not going to hold my breath on it you know what I am saying."

Carlos walking over towards Melina, Sandra, and John and Summer.

"Will, will look who is here?"

"What's up man?" John said

"Nothing much so you coming back next Monday right?" Carlos said

"Yeah man can't wait to get back into that ring."

"I can't believe you still have your hair braided you look so nice like that." Sandra said

"Yeah all the ladies like it that way some guys too." Carlos smile said

"I am not going to touch that one. We will see you later." John said

"We have to get ready for this interview we are going to be doing."

So than they walk into the room and the stage hands handed them the scripts what the going to say.

"Are you ready to do this interview?" JR said walking into the room.

"Ready as we going to be." John said.

"Yes I am ready." Sandra said holding John's hand

"In five, four three, two, one..." The cameraman said

"Ladies and gentlemen I am join here tonight with most popular wrestler in the history of WWE John Cena and the most hated valet/ woman's wrestler Sandylove first of Sandylove how are you feeling?"

"Will JR I am doing much better now neck feeling good and I am almost back to 100."

"Vince McMahon had fired you and Edge two months ago now Vince don't always give seconds chances but he is giving you and Edge second chances what do you want to say to Vince McMahon?"

"I want to thank him for rehire me and it was a genius idea and it was actually my idea to have Edge back on the show you know why now his 15 second of fame is going to be against me I own him an ass kicking" John said

"That was going to be my next question what is your status with Edge are you two still married or what?"

"Adam Copland aka Edge does not know when to stop cheating on people while I was lading up in a hospital after Kane gave me the tombstone pile driver on the stage he had been seeing Christy Hemme behind my back. Adam is not the only one who is guilty of lies and breaking trust I thought she was my friend I guess I was wrong."

"I got a phone call from Randy Orton asking me why Christy been calling Edge they were calling each other several times a day accounting to Randy I did not have an answer for that." John said

"So I thought something just didn't seem right, so I asked Amy about the calls and asked her if there was anything going on between them, and she told me "No." I should know not to trust her either." Sandylove said

"All this was going on while you were rehabbing your neck?" JR said

"Yes and I am over the shock I should have listened to my friends when they told me not to marry him and I did and I deserve what happen to me but he and Christy deserve to get their ass kick. WWE wrestlers sometimes ride together and I understand that. And I know Christy ask me before this happen is it okay that she bums a ride with us since she was coming back to Raw I sayed sure but I never thought that was the reason she wanted to be around me." Sandylove said

"John Cena what was your role in this?"

"After I give my little speech I want to see Sandy and we talk and she forgives me and I forgive her but at the same time she still wanted to be with Edge than Randy came up there and told her straight up that he thinks that Edge was making advance at Christy and Sandy the good hearted woman she is still didn't want to believe it." John smile said

"Sandylove was you out of the hospital now after all this was thrown into your lap?" JR said

"Yes I was home and when Edge came home I questioned Edge on the situation between him and Christy, and Edge told me that there was nothing going on between them. I still wasn't sure and I had a feeling something was not right, although everything was still great and normal at home at the time." Sandylove said

"When was the last straw what made you wanted to get a divorce from Edge?" JR said

"Around mid-February this is when all hell broke loose over this situation, I had intercepted messages on a phone Adam had been hiding from me, where they had been talking on, and it wasn't about wrestling. I asked Adam about this again and he told me that there was in fact something going on, but he told me that even though he loved her (Christy) he could not stop thinking about her. I could not take the lies anymore and asked Adam to leave. So Sandylove and Edge are in fact not together any longer due to lies, mistrust, and from Christy and Edge having a relationship behind my back. I did ask Adam to stop it, but he did not. As far as hearing both sides of the story, I don't think you are gonna hear from Christy because she doesn't have anything to say. But I do have one thing to say Wrestlemaina 22 I coming after you Christy and that new pretty belt you have around your waist I will come the next Woman's Champion. That I know is the truth"

"Edge should thank me you never got reactions like this before and now you are riding my coat tails. While you were busy wrestling Matt was busy with Angle, Booker T, and Carlito I earned my main event spot the old fashion way you won your main event spot and Sandylove is with a main eventer now. Your 15 minutes of fame are over when I become World Champion again gets ready for a fight you never had. Who ever be the World Heavyweight Champion after Wrestlemaina you going to see a new side of John Cena Word FN Life. Hey Edge Sandylove not going to take your abuse no more either." John said

"You tell me that Edge had abuse you Sandylove?"

"Yes he did I put my foot down and thank god John was there when he hit me and he took care of Mr. Money in the bank and now who's been calling me wanted me back even though he is with my so call friend now Christy, yeah Christy tell your man stop calling me I am with a real man now bitch." Sandylove said

"Any closing remarks you from you two?" JR said

"Wrestlemaina 22 I want Adam Copland aka Edge in a match loser leave Raw match get ready to leave you no good son of bitch."

"Christy Hemme get ready to get your ass handed to you because guess what the bitch is back!" Sandylove said

John and Sandylove make out before it all cuts off.

"That's a rap." the cameraman said.

"Good job you two."

"Thanks." Sandra said

"I am glad you are happy now look at you, you are back to 100 just like you were when you came here." JR said

"I am sorry if I was being rude or disrespectful to any of management or any of the wrestlers that was not me at all I never been that mean to people."

"Don't worry about it we all understand and we are glad you are back with a different attitude." JR said

"Yeah I am glad she came to her right state of mind." John smile said

So than they show the interview and the fans had a mix reaction to the interview and Sandra and John look at each other and started laughing.

"What are you two laughing about you getting booed?" Christy said

"Nothing has change around here." John said

"Nope still the same old shit. Now have to go out there and diss you I don't want to do that. Anything you want me to say to get you over or me over." Christy said getting her belt.

"Give me hell Christy. Call me bitch I don't know just make it good."

"Oh okay by the way I am going with Randy now and I want to thank you for helping me talking to him."

"No problem that's what friends are for."

"Yo I didn't know she is really going with Randy boy?" John said

"Yeap they are really dating." Sandra said putting her arms around John's waist.

So than Christy want out there and the fans was cheering for her.

"Ladies gentlemen we are join by Woman's Champion Christy Hemme." JR said

"Christy you looking good tonight." The Coach said

"Thanks Coach I always look good for my fans unlike Sandylove Christy said sitting at down at the booth."

"What brings you out here anyway?"

"Will JR my so call friend Sandylove calls me out of my name I am not a female dog what's so ever I don't know what her problem is but she needs help." Christy said

"You slept with her estrange husband for crying out loud!" JR said

"Will yeah he came to me after she put him out what was wrong with that? He wanted me I suppose to do turn him down when he was on his way to being World Heavyweight Champion?"

"JR get off Christy back look at this way Sandylove is happy being with a thug than a real respond able man like Edge so Christy did the right thing and helping Edge to get his job back and next week we will be seeing Edge in action." The Coach said

"Young lady you need to be taking to wood shed and taught a lesson." JR said

"JR I love going to the wood shed it fun especially with Edge oh I just have to gave him a shout out love you sweetie. Now back to that whore Sandylove she want with three top wrestlers and they all had their way with her Carlito ,Angle and Edge and she rather be a with Cena a low life thug. Oh yeah Randy Orton Mr. Legend Bored you need to get your stuff out of my apartment because you are not the ladies man. That you claim to be he is so boring than his match with him." Christy said

"Legend Killer Randy Orton picks up another win over Eugene."

"Christy tells the people the time you were with Eugene?" The Coach said

"I don't want to go there on Eugene but I tell you one thing Coach I must have been very desperate or something." Christy said

"Leave Eugene alone he is special he can't help him self." JR said

"Yeah you are right about that JR he is special. Keep on walking Orton nothing to see over here it is over move on baby."

So than Christy want down to the ring and she gab the mic from Lillian.

"Let's talk about Sandylove shell we first off Sandylove is the Walking Kiss of Death first she was with Carlito gone out on injury than she hook up with Kurt Angle gone from Raw. Get marries to Edge, she gets hurt, and now he is gone and he has Me." she laughs. "Gets hooks back up with John Cena he gets fired now the goodness of Vincent Kennedy McMahon heart he rehires John Cena Mr. You Can't See Me. not to be concerned though, because Sandylove is a loser. She loses everything - her nerve, her baby, etc. oh yes people Sandylove and Edge was going to have a kid but she loss it. And worst of all, Sandylove is chubby she put on some weight while she was out." Christy said

Here comes Melina who got sick and tired hearing Christy talking about her friend and she's mad. She spears Christy and attacks. And here is Ashley out. Melina tries, but the numbers are too much as Christy and Ashley gives her a beating, sealed in the end by a good old fashioned chick-kick!

Christy grabbing the mic and walking up the ramp with Ashley.

"Next week Christy and Ashley vs. Sandylove and Melina!" Christy said

"Next week we are going to see Sandylove back in the ring the first time in two months it going to be a good one." JR said

"Will JR we have to wait and see what Sandylove is going to do next week can she come with it." The Coach said

"Folks we will be back." JR said

"I am so ready to get my little hands on Ashley it isn't funny." Sandra said

"Baby girl let it go." John said putting his arms around her neck.

"I did I was see you was still up look like you was about to fall to sleep." Sandra said

"I am little bored let's get out of here we are done for the night you can go to your place." John said

"When you going to invited me to Newbury?"

"This weekend you are going to meet my crew my pops and everyone. Remember we have a party to go too hosted by my dear cousin Marc."

"John are you saying he going to ask Missy to ..."

"Maybe." John said putting on his jacket.

"Come on tell me."

"No but she is moving out." John said

"Yes one down and two to go." Sandra said getting her coat on

"Sandy stop you know you going to miss her." John said

"Yeah I am but I just hope she isn't rushing into anything you know." Sandra said

"Yeah I hear ya."

"Hey you two are leaving?" RVD said

"Yeah we are leaving now we see you guys at the house show in Springfield." Sandra said.

"Oh okay see you than." RVD said

"Yeah" Sandra said smiling

"What that is all about?" John said

"Nothing."

"Okay you say so." John said opening the door.

So than they left and took the air plane to Philly and than drove to her suburban home and everyone was home and still up and they talk to everyone than they want to bed and John's cell phone rings and it was Katrina call him but he didn't answer it. Sandra was getting into the bed.

"Who that was on your cell phone?" Sandra said

"Nobody I want to talk to right now. Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" John smile said

"Not since last night."

"Kitten I think it's time, don't you?" John asked.

"Kitten? You never call me that before but I think it is time." she replied

"You are so beautiful to me like a little kitten." John said

"Oh so I can't be your baby girl?" Sandra said

"You will always be my baby girl," John said kissing Sandra's neck

At this point, John paused to savor the moment and the sight in front of him. They was eye-level were only inches away from his face.

"What?" Sandra said

"I can't believe I am with you." he whispers.

"Either can I. I wanted you for so long now I have you it feels like a dream" Sandra whisper

So than they made and they started kissing some more and John got on top of Sandra and look her into her eyes and kiss her on the lips and began to rub her chest and feeling her up and than they made love all night and the next morning John want down stairs and call Katrina back to see what she wanted from him.

"Hello? Why are you calling me for?"

"I really need to talk to you where you are at."

"I'm in Philly why are you calling me." John said

"I have something to tell you it is very important." Katrina said

"What is it?" John said

"I am pregnant it isn't my ex husband." she said

"Quit playing with me! No for real don't play like that Katrina!"

"I am not playing you John I am pregnant!"

"Are you are you serious? How you know? Are you sure it isn't your soon to be ex husband baby?"

"Yes I am serious baby I want to the doctor she told me I am two months. No it isn't his he can't have kids"

"Get rid of it."

I'm not going to do that, there is no fucking way that I am going to kill my innocent child just because his or her daddy thinks that he or she is just a fucking mistake. Well John, I guess you're getting what you deserve now it's a shame that you going to be a dad and it isn't with the woman you love after all that sex with all those girls you shouldn't have expected some kind of picture perfect happily ever after was going to happen."

"Damn you! FUCK! I'm going to call you back."

Sandra coming down the steps and she heard some of conversation and she walk over to him sat down across from him not saying a word.

"I know you gonna hate me I know it going to hurt you..."

"Who was that on the phone? Is it the same person who calls you last night? Cena just tell me that it wasn't Ashley?" Sandra said

"No it was Katrina who called me I told her two months ago it is over between us we can't be together anymore because I trying to get with you."

"Why you didn't tell me that last night?"

"Because I knew you would get upset and we were having a good time last night."

"Yeah so what did she want John stop stalling just tell me I can take it"

"Now this going be the hardest thing I think I ever had to do. To tell you, the woman I love that I'm having a baby by a woman that I barely dated it was only one night stands type of thing now she's 2 months pregnant and she's keeping it but I don't know if it is mind or not but the way she is acting it is mind I hope you can accept the fact that I'm man enough to tell you this. And hopefully you'll give me another chance this ain't about my career this ain't about my life, It's about us please Sandy my little kitten please don't be mad at me I love you."

John got up from the sofa and walk over to the chair where Sandra was sitting at she had tears in her eyes and she push him away and got up and want to her room and John follow her and she lock her room door.

"Sandy! Please don't shut me out we don't know if this kid is mind or not!" John said talking to the door.

"Cena what the fuck you did now!" Suzanne said coming out of her room.

"Katrina calls me and she told me she is two months pregnant with my baby."

"You didn't use condom! You are so dam dumb!" Suzanne said

"Suzanne I did use one I use them all the time I don't know when this could of happen."

Sandra open the door and she look at him and let him into her room.

"Come in we need to talk."

John walks into the room and sat down on the bed and she sat down on her beanbag chair.

"If I could turn back the hands of time and start all over again I would stay away from her

I don't wanna lose you but I know what I'm telling you ain't going make you wanna stay, probably just make you run away or mad enough to punch me in my face I've been living like an idiot and I deserve every bit of it I know, today is the day that I end all the lying and the playing and the bullshit baby girl, I'm sorry baby I'm sorry." John said.

"Let me tell you one thing you go and get yourself a DNA test as soon this baby is born you know what you can get one before this baby is born I read that somewhere that you could get a DNA test but anyway when you get this DNA test than talk to me until than we can't be together there is no way we can be together."

"Yes we can baby I can't live with out you please Sandy. I wanna take this to the next level I hope you ready"

"We can't even get there because either you or I keep fucking things up!"

"Are you going to stay with me?" John whisper

"Doesn't matter for how long life goes on I'll still be loving you, John I know it's real .This love I feel baby, sure as the skies are blue I'll be around you I won't let you down baby, no one else will put up with your shit dam her! Dam you too because you should of worn two condoms or something god I hope that baby isn't yours." Sandra said getting up and walking over to John on the bed.

"We are starting to fight like an old married couple." John smile said

"Yes we are we need to stop fighting like this."

"Just remember this baby, we're gonna weather the storm that faces us and  
I'll stand by you we'll see it through this it is just another test we got to get through." John said holding Sandra hands

So than they started kissing and than they made love. So than John left want back to West Newbury and to talk to his old man what happen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting pops" John said

"Good to see you son." he said giving John a hug.

"When you going to bring Sandylove here?" Sean hugging John said

"Yeah we all want to meet her she is a nice girl right?"

"Yeah she is pop you all going to meet her on Saturday at Marc's party."

"She is now single right?" Sean said

"Hell no she is dating me now."

"Really you two dating now?" John Sr. said

"Yeah pop you don't have a problem with it do you?"

"No I don't have a problem with it but Katrina calls me today."

"Shit! Shit! Shit! What the fuck! I believe her!" John yelled.

"Just take care of your business that's all I am going to tell you son."

"Pop, she using me as sperm donor! Why she is coming to me now with it she plans this I do not remember having sex with her with out a condom."

"Maybe it break when you was going deep I'm out of here see you later" Sean said

"Okay sees you later. Maybe she gave you something."

"Maybe but pop I don't believe in my heart or soul this is my baby she I see each other whenever I am on the west coast and the night I was letting her go she made some rude comments towards Sandy and I told her I was through with her because I wanted to be with Sandy."

"Will son you just have to wait and see so how is Sandy taking this?" John Sr. said

"Pop I thought I was going to lose her today but we sat down and talk and she is staying with me she have my back on this one."

"How do you know she isn't lying to you and this child is yours you going to stay with Sandy or go back to her?"

"Pop why you going there for? Sandra isn't going anywhere she standing by my side she loves me to death don't worry when I cross that road I'll let you know but yeah you are right I am planning g to move out so me and my lady Sandra can have some privacy together."

"You can have all privacy in the world right here. I know I seen the house you are building very nice son." He said

" Thanks pop but come on now with you and Sean around here no way I need my own place I am going to be 29 next month."

"Don't remind me."

So than it was Saturday and Sandra was packing her bag for the weekend and Melissa came into her room.

"Okay what is going on?" Melissa said sitting on the bed

"I don't know what is going on Cena not telling me nothing."

"You think it have to do with the video?"

"Missy I don't know okay all I know I am nervous as hell because I am going to be meeting his parents his brothers and the rest of the Cena tribe and I am not ready to do this at all I know we all invited to fucking West Newbury!"

"But Sandy you the one who wanted John. I mean I like Marc a lot but I never think it would had come down to this and wasn't looking to date him only in my dreams I never thought I would date him and we get alone so good only major fight we had it was about you but anyway it is over now. I been up there so many times but I am nervous he going to ask me the big question or worst ask me to move in with him"

"Melissa just deals with it he is a great guy he have cool family and he is in love with you nothing can change that pure love nothing fake."

"Sandy!"

"I don't want to hear it you told me to do that now I am telling you even if John going to be a dad I still love him with all my heart" Sandra said closing up her bags.

"You two ready to go?" Suzanne said

"No not really but I'll go away." Sandra said

"I not ready but yeah let's do this even though I been there so many time but this time it feel strange maybe because you guys are going." Melissa said sitting up in the bed

"I am ready Jay is going to meet me up there." Donna said

"Okay let's get this over and done with." Sandra said

So than the gang all leave to go to West Newbury Mass and on their way up there Sandra was getting crazy nervous and she want to the bathroom and puke before they even landing it.

"Poor Sandy she is scare to death." Chris said

"Yeah I know she didn't even want to go." Suzanne said

"Are you going to be okay?" Melissa said

"Yeah I am okay now." Sandra said sitting down

"I can't believe you are nervous to meet his family?" Donna said

"I am because I know John told them about me but I don't know if they really want me in their family"

"Hey he comes from a big Old Italian family what's the big deal?" Carmine said

"First of all I am no where near Italian and I am nervous they won't accept me."

"Don't worry about that you will win their hearts you a good person and color shouldn't be the thing." Donna said

So than the plane landing and they got off and Marc and John was there and to greet them.

"What's up welcoming to Beantown?" Marc said

"Hey baby boy." Melissa said

"Sandy, are you okay kitten?" John said

"Yeah, I am fine couldn't be better."

"Don't listen to that she been puking all the way here." Frankie said

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I invite the crew." Marc said

"Why?" Melissa said

"Because I wanted too."

So than they got into John's car and they drove all the way to Newbury, want straight to Marc's place, and hang out there.

"Everyone have a sit and enjoy your self." Marc said

"Nice house you have here" Sandra smile said

"Thanks"

"My house has a big ass yard man I wish was the summer time we could play some baseball." John said

"Yo what's up what you want us to see so badly?" Carmine said

"We finish the editing of the videos and want to show it to you all and give you guy's preview of Marc's cd." John said

"That's all." Frankie said

"For right now yeah until later on tonight"

"Alright you what are you up too?"

"Nothing." Marc said smiling at Melissa

So than they played the video and everyone was laughing at some of the parts and than Marc put on some of the songs they been working on and there was a song on there for Melissa and Melissa was shock and so was the crew and than the door bell rang and it was the rest of the family and friends of there Sandra want to the kitchen and hide in there until John came and got her.

"What's wrong now kitten." John said coming into the kitchen

"Nothing I am not use to being around your family that's all just Marc and you."

"Baby girl you will fit in don't be so down on yourself okay." John putting his arms around Sandra waist said

"Easy for you to say come on you going to stand here tell me when you met my dad you wasn't scared?"

"Nope I wasn't scared at all. In spike what CJ and Nat was trying." John smile said

"Oh no they didn't tell you my dad have forty guns and isn't afraid to use it."

"Yeah that's what they told me how did you know?"

"They have been saying that since I was 16years old."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I guess you can handle my family I can handle yours here goes nothing." Sandra said crossing herself.

So than Sandra and John left out of the kitchen and John introduce her to his friends and some of his family members. John saw his parents, he was holding Sandra hands, and they walk over to his parents.

"Mom and dad I want you to meet Sandra Phoenix Sandra this is my parents John and Carol Cena."

"Nice to meet you" Sandra smile said

"Nice to finally meet you Johnny boy has told me a lot about you." John Sr. said

"Nice to meet you." Carol said

"Thank you I have heard only good things about you too."

"Yes we have too." Carol said

"Wow, how tall are you?" John Sr. said

"I am 5'8 I know I look shorter on TV right?" Sandra said

"Yes you do."

"We should get together and hang out sometimes."

"Yes I would like that" Sandra smile said

"Excuses me nice to meet you Sandra." Carol said

"Same here Mrs. Cena." Sandra said

"Mom is everything okay?" John said

"Yes everything fine sweetie."

"Can I have everyone attention for a second." Marc said

"That wasn't too bad was it?" John smile said

"Yes your mom hates me."

"Mrs. Cena just not use to seeing Johnny boy with a beautiful woman who isn't 5'11 skinny with blond hair." John Sr. said

"Sound like Katrina or Liz?"

"Katrina. Stops worrying you are a great young lady." John Sr. said

"Yeah Sandy everything is fine my mom not use to me being with a co worker."

"I hope that's all it is." Sandra said looking at Marc and Melissa

"I just want to thank everyone for coming over John and I been working on my cd and the last two video on his first cd and we would like to show you all the videos."

So than after the videos was shown and Marc got up and talk again.

"What you guys think." Marc said

Everyone claps and cheered and John got up and walks over to Marc.

"What did John just give Marc?" Melissa said

"I don't know" Sandra said

"Melissa can you please come here?" Marc said

"Here we go" John sitting down and said

"What's going to happen John?" Sandra said taking the beer out John's hand

"You're see."

"Okay Predka, what you up too?" Melissa said standing next to him

"Missy I want to thank you for walking into my life you most kind woman I ever want to be with in my life and thank you again." Marc getting nervous said

"Thank you I feel the same way. Can I sit down now?" Melissa said

"Before you do Sandy can you come here for a second?" Marc said

"I swear I had nothing to do with this at all." Sandra said

"I heard that you can sing?" Marc said

"Yeah I can little am no Mariah Cary." Sandra said

"Alright cool I want you to sing this for me." Marc said

Sandra taking a deep breath and sang the song that Marc had written for Melissa and he did the rap part after the song was over Melissa look up she had tears in her eyes and Marc was on his knees.

"Melissa, I love you very much and I need you in life in front of my family and friends and your family and friends. I love you baby girl you are my heart. As I get on my hands and knees I must ask you this now or I would lose my nervous Will you marry me?" Marc said

Marc put the ring on Melissa hand and she couldn't speak.

"Will sis are you going to married him or what?" Frankie said

"Come on now we got a wrestling match to go to tonight" Donna said

"Stop rushing her" Marc said

"I love you too yes I will marry you." Melissa said

Everyone cheer and all the ladies wanted to see the ring and than they left to go to the wrestling match that was in Springfield and all the girls was hanging out backstage area.

"Hey what's up chica?" Melina said

"Oh nothing much." Sandra said giving Melina a hug

"I am getting married to Trademarc." Melissa said

"What! Are serious?"

"I am dead serious as a hiccup on Fourth of July." Melissa said

"I swear you need to stop hanging around Nina." Sandra said

"That is so cool." Summer said

"Yeah it is."

"John kept it from me I didn't know anything about it he kept me in the dark about it I didn't know anything about it that really piss me off too but the Crew and his family are happy about it." Sandra said

"It was nice how he did that." Suzanne said

"I you cried like a baby didn't you?" Krystal said

"Oh yes I did I couldn't talk for five minutes."

"Did you set a date yet?" Trish said

"No we didn't but I am moving up during the summer so it will be all good I guess."

"Missy I told you back in 98 to dump Anglo and you listen to me and now you got a good man on your hand." Dawn Marie said

"Thanks Dawn for everything."

"Hey where Donna." Melina said

"She is with Jay." Sandra said

"We going out tonight?"

"Of course we are." Melissa said

So than after the wrestling match all the couples want out and they had a good time and party and they did bodies shots and than John and Sandra want to his pops house and they want to sleep and the next morning his mom came into his room and she saw them two pass out she slam the door shut and John woke up and he put on his sweat pants and shirt and see what was that. John going to the kitchen and he saw his mom sitting there talking to his father.

"Mom what you doing here?"

"I am going to be late for work later bro." Sean said

"I sometime come over to have breakfast with your father." his mom said

"Oh okay. But I heard my room door slam."

"Katrina call she is moving to Boston so you can be near your child." John Sr. said

"That baby isn't mind she mess with so many of the guys it isn't funny she is hoping it is mind so we can get back together again."

"Will don't you think you should be with her"

"No I don't want her she has really changed since we want together back in 2001."

"Will you must had some feeling for her you made a baby with her?" she said

"Mom just come out and says you don't like Sandra."

"John I love you but I don't think she is the right kind of girl for you she pretty smart and everything but something about her I just don't like about her."

"You feel the same way too pop?" John said

"No I don't feel that way but I do feel you should be nice to her until the baby is born and when she do have it if it is yours I think you should do the right thing."

"So you saying I should be with her if the baby is mind."

"Your father and I raise you better than that take care of her Sandy will understand."

John got up from the table and want back upstairs Sandra was still sleep and he brush her hair and she woke up and smile at him and she sat up in the bed and she seen the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sandra said

"Nothing so you ready to see the place I grew up at?"

"Yeah sure but tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Katrina is making my life living hell now she is using my parents to turn on you she is moving to Boston to be near me."

"Will isn't she from Boston?"

"You know what I mean she is moving back home so I can play house with her and..."

"And your parents want you to do the right thing to be with the mother of your child if that child is yours right?"

"Yes." he whisper

"It's okay I want through this with before with Jackie boy so I understand."

"Really I didn't know that?"

"Yeah the same girl who cause Jeff to get killed she and Jack had a one night stand and I was mad as hell at her and I wanted her out alone time a go but Carmine wanted her in because he liked her but yeah she was indeed having his child but he stayed with me he couldn't leave me but in this case a lot different than my old one so I understand really I do but I am having fun your family is cool and I'll understand I get over it."

John kissing Sandra on the lips and than he got on top of her and look her in the eyes.

"Look at me in the eyes and say you can't get over me?" John said looking into her eyes

Sandra looking into his blue eyes.

"I, I can't let you go I really can't let you go John I don't know what to do."

"I love you I would give up everything to be with you." he whisper

"But John your parents are right you should do the right thing and be with her."

John getting up and hitting the wall.

"I am so sick and tried always doing the right thing! I want to be with you and I don't give a fuck who knows I have a baby out there I won't be the last wrestler who has a baby out of wedlock." He yelled

"John! Are you okay in there?" John Sr. said

"Yes pop I am okay." John said sat down on the bed and holding Sandra tight

"Johnny boy I am here for you I am not going to leave you unless you want me to go let it all out baby let it out." Sandra said stroking his hair.

So than they made love and than they got ready and John took her around town and took to his soon to be new house getting build at.

"John who house is this?"

"This is my house getting build it is almost done I started last year in July you know the part in Right Now video we have the bomb fire at?" John smile said

"Yeah"

"Will that was the site of the bomb fire and now it is going to be my home."

"Wow it looks nice so far." Sandra said

"Thanks it going to have plenty of room six bed rooms six and half bath room large kitchen living room a dinning room a weight room and game room the master bed room a his and her closet large ass master bathroom four car garage two home offices and home studio deck, porch family room what you think?" John said

"Sound like a great place to live and raise a family at."

"Kitten please don't go there on me." John said putting his arms around Sandra neck

"I am just saying I could have been talking about us you never know what can happen from now and tell than right?"

"Oh okay yeah you could be right."

"Yeah see you always thinking the wrong thing."


	12. Back To Work Part 2

**CHAPTER 12- Back To Work Part 2**

So than they want to an oak tree and he show her something he did for her and he carves his initial and her initial on it.

"Okay Cena when and why in the hell you do that?"

"Because I love you very much and I don't care who knows either. You are the only person I show my house to nobody else have seen it. My pop seen it but I don't know who told him about it. If we stay together would you move in with me?" John said looking into Sandra's eyes

"Yes I would move in with you kidding me but only problem is when should I move in with you?

"I don't know." John said.

"Oh okay. How about six months to a year from now I mean to make sure."

"That do sound like a good idea but if I could have my way I would say tomorrow."

"I don't know about that but I have to agree with you on that though."

So than the rest of the day John and Sandra was hanging out at the studio and Sandra had a seek peek of John's cd. After that they want sleep and the next day they want down to the Boston hip hop radio 95.4 to the morning show and they was promoting Wrestlemaina after that they hang out with in Boston and Katrina was there and she was following them everywhere and that afternoon they was still all over each other.

"God will you two get a room." Big Show said

"Why you hating on us." Sandra said sitting on John's lap.

"Because you two aren't suppose to be that happy. Hey Cena don't lock her up too now."

"What the fuck you talking about?" John said

"Your ring rat she is here and she is telling everyone you are the father of her kid she is having." Big Show said

"Who it is." John said getting up.

"Katrina she is here telling us you are going to be a dad."

"I'll be right." John said taking Sandra off his lap.

"John! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a little chat with Katrina."

"Let me go with you?" Sandra said

"John let Sandy go with you been a while we seen a good cat fight." Big Show smile and said

"There isn't going to be a catfight Show Let me go with you?"

"No, no I got this."

"Come on John please let me come with you."

"No! Sandy you stay here!" John said leaving out the room.

John left and wants to find Katrina, he found her, she was talking to Victoria, and who excuses herself when she saw John. John walks right behind her.

"What the hell you think you are doing!"

"Hey baby good to see you," Katrina said as she puts her arms around his neck.

John taking her arms around from his neck.

"I want to know what hell you think you are doing coming around here telling people we are having a baby together! How do you know that kid is my kid?" He said turning red in the face.

"It is yours"

"Bull shit! Where the fuck you get off calling my parents telling them I 'm the father of your baby!"

"But you are the father remember when you came to LA for a promotion and you and I hook up and we made love in my big water bed you sayed that was the best sex you ever had?"

"What did you gave me I do not tell whores like you that!"

"Oh now I am a whore to you I was your buttercup and sweetie yes we did drink and party you was trying to forget what's her face the slut you are leaving me and twins for! That's right Johnny boy you are having twins and these babies are yours if you like or not. We made these babies out of pure love you told me you love me and you would do anything for me now look at you."

"I am not saying we never had sex I never have sex with somebody without a condom." John said

"You the one sayed you weren't going to mess with nobody else you wanted to spend the rest of your life me."

"That was four years ago I sayed that."

"But you say that the night we was together."

"Shit I was fucking drunk and you took advantage of me!"

"No I didn't John I love you and I want to be with you dump her to be with me" Katrina said putting her arms around his waist

Sandra was standing around the corner she heard most of their conversation and she peek around the corner and Katrina had put her hands on his ass and rubbing his back and John lightly remove her hands from around his waist.

"We need to do a DNA test I have a strong feeling that these two babies can't be mind wasn't you messing with Orlando Jordan?" He said

"Only once and it wasn't around that time."

Sandra left and want to go call Trish and she ask Trish to ask Orlando Jordan about the last ring rat he was with and come to find out he was on Raw that night because he going to be wrestling Shelton Benjamin and she want to look for him and she saw him and she took a deep breath and walk over towards him.

"Hey Orlando," Sandra said walking over to him.

"Hey Sandy what's up"

"Listen I need your help on something this girl …"

"Yeah I know she is pregnant with my kid I mean kids yeah she told me everything."

Sandra was shock she couldn't say anything.

"I don't know how Jen going to take this but I have to do the right thing right." Orlando said

"Yes you do she is going around telling people she is having Cena's baby."

"Who telling that Suzanne?"

"No Katrina. Did you mess with her? Don't worries Suzanne took care of that?"

"Yes I mess with her what she doing messing with Cena?"

"Oh you didn't know your ring rat was messing with Cena?"

"No I didn't know she is pregnant by him?"

"She is pregnant and she is so sure that John is the father."

"I do remember when we all was out there doing some promotion we hook up and that night John got so piss drunk and he did go back to her place he didn't have sex with her he had sex with her sister Kristen."

"Thank you OJ I knew you wasn't guilty." Sandra smile said

"Very funny but yeah you are welcome."

So than Sandra want to get ready for her match and she ran into Christy.

"Hey what you are so happy about your man going to be a dad to that whore kids."

"Because she is going down I heard something and I am not going to confront it until she has it but I tell you what I not giving him up."

"Okay ready for our match though?"

"Oh hell yeah it is going to be great being back in the ring and I hope I don't take my anger out on you too much because that whore is going to be in the front row."

"Try not to remember we are your friend's will at least me and Melina are your friends."

"Will the show soon be starting I get to talk trash about you I love it"

"Hey Sandy I'm very sorry for what I sayed last week I didn't know you had a miscarriage with your ex boyfriend."

"Nobody doesn't know but how did you found that out?"

"Talking to Donna she told me what happen."

"Oh why she told you that for?"

"She told me that you want with this guy and he was killed and you found out you was pregnant the day he was killed and the next day you lose the baby."

"Yeap I did but I know they are in a better place now so I am going out there and talk a lot of shit about you."

So than the show started and Melina and Sandylove came down to the ring to her theme song from John's cd the song was We Didn't Want You to Know. Sandylove grab the mic from Lillian.

"I'll take it from here. Guess who back! I am back better than ever come on now stop the booing me oops I am sorry wrong jersey. Anyway last week Christy talk bad about me and call me a name that is fine and good because right here tonight in Boston Mass we going to fight. We are going to kick Christy and Ashley ass all over this arena," she said

"Let me tell you something Christy you broke the rule you don't mess with another best friend man! You going to pay both of you I am so mad I could rip your hair out of your head! Ashley you little slut trying to play the innocent type let me tell you something sweetie there is nothing innocent about you." Melina said

"Oh yes we all know where you can find young Ashley yes guys at the right price Christy and Ashley will please you ladies lock up your husband and girlfriends because Christy loves to HLA oh for who don't know what I am talking about hot lesbian action." Sandylove said

"These two ladies are fired up for their match." JR said

"Yes they are and I can't wait to see what Sandylove is going to do with Christy tonight but I know the Woman's Champ is going to come on top. How dare her say that about the Woman's Champion like that! So what she can't even hold on to a man." The Coach said

"Let's not wait until later on tonight come out here now! Come on Christy come out here get ready get your ass handed to you!" Sandylove said

"And Ashley get ready to get that pretty little face mess up and stay away from Nitro he is my man my man!" Melina said

Than Stephanie McMahon and Triple H came out there and they standing on top of the ramp. Sandra had got a cold chilled when she seen Paul standing up there she still couldn't believe what she did she stayed in character and took a deep breath when she seen him.

"You forgot who runs this show boy Edge really screw your head up pretty bad huh Sandy? Or someone gave the best sex of your life." Triple H smiled and said

"Who the hell you two think you are coming down here telling you want your match now! Your match is schedule for later on that's when you get it don't get on my bad side!" Stephanie said

"Stephanie, Triple H we are sorry we didn't mean it we just want to get our hands on Christy and Ashley that's all." Melina said

"Wrestlemaina 22 in Chicago you two will be facing Christy for the Woman's World Title match in Hell in The Cell cage match !" Stephanie said with a smirk on her face.

"You see Sandy and Melina we changing the rules around here if you don't like you can go to Smackdown and be nothing or you can live with it so what's it going to be If you want to play with the big boys you got to earn your strips around here that goes for any the guys in the back too." Triple H said

"I never thought I see the day Christy Hemme, Sandylove and Melina will go up against each other in a three way Hell in The Cell match!" JR said

"Wow JR that is something but this is the first and Stephanie and Triple H are very smart people to come up with a match like this but why in the steel cage." The Coach said

"I don't care what kind of match you put me in I want Christy and come Wrestlemaina I will come the woman's champion if anyone likes or not!" Sandylove said

"I will get my belt back!" Melina said

So than it want on commercial break and Melina and Sandra want to the back and Paul smile at the ladies and he want to the dressing room and Stephanie walk over towards them.

"Good job out there Sandy sweetie you look great but your jersey that's not cool change jersey you have your sister school jersey on..."

"I know I didn't realize I had on my sister high school basketball jersey."

"Oh Sandy welcome to real world now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Will we all know that John is going to be a dad and you want to be with him but you can't so no more dreaming about the man you love when you was a fan?" Stephanie said

"Will Steph you are wrong I am going to be with John because come to find out her babies are Orlando Jordan's so will see in five months right." Sandra said

So than it was time for John to wrestle and before he want out there Sandra walk over towards him and kiss him and Katrina seen this and John smile at Sandra.

"Me you tonight in my room?"

"As long as your father isn't up I don't care"

"Love you kitten."

"Love you too baby boy"

So than the stage hand gave John the cue to go out there, he came out to Time Is Now, and he was facing Booker T for the World title.

Booker T took an early and dominating lead in this match while the announcers played up how Cena never lost the World Championship. The champion was not going for pin falls but instead just beating Cena with slams, leg lariats and a clothesline off the top rope to the outside as well as a number of submissions. Booker T was in one hundred percent control when out of literately no where, Cena hit the F-U for the impromptu three-count.

After the match Sandylove came down there and than Stephanie and Triple H. Triple H got into Cena face and he smile at him. Triple H grab a mic and smile.

"You think you are a superstar don't you! You think you are in the inter circle don't you! Guess what you are nothing! Nothing and until you wrestle me you are nothing but a thug! So let's make a match shell we Wrestlemaina 22 Triple H vs. John Cena vs. Booker T for the World Title Match!"

"You don't have to ask me twice for a title shot." John said plucking Triple H collar

"This isn't going to be your normal three way matter fact I think I add your good friends in it Edge, Carlito and Chris Jericho in the Elimination Chamber!" Triple H smile said

The crowed want nuts and let's show Smackdown what a real main event looks likes!

"I don't care what kind of match it is I will keep the World Title around my waist!"

So than it was time for Sandra and Melina match, Melina back was giving her some problems, and she didn't let Sandra to know but she want out there.

"Who song should we come out to?" Sandra said

"Come out to my song and when we win play your song" Melina said

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I might have little bit cold in my back I think I caught what Carlos had man that's one thing he didn't have to give me."

"Yeah will I hope it won't mess with us performing?"

"Oh no it isn't that bad I'll be okay"

Carlos and John walk over towards their woman and gave them a kiss and pat on the butt and getting ready to go out there. The stage hand cue the music and they came out there Sandra was wearing Boston Red Sox jersey and little shorts on Melina was dress the same and John and Carlos was watching in the back so proud. Than it was time for Christy and Ashley to come down to the ring and the guys pull up a chair, sat there, and watch them.

The bell ring all for ladies was in the ring Sandylove hitting Ashley with couple of rights and lefts and Melina was getting manhandle by Christy and she giving Melina some chops and Sandylove throw Ashley out side of the ring and she want over and help Melina and Melina got out of the ring the match officially started with Sandylove and Christy. Sandylove gets a couple of quick arm drags on Christy and goes for a quick pin and Christy kicks out at two and she rolls out to the floor to converse with Ashley .

"Come on bitch!" Sandylove said

Christy comes back in and gets an advantage, she does a rear naked choke in the corner on Sandylove, and she tags in Ashley. She drops her to mat and she picks her up, goes for it again, and breaks on three she goes for a third try but Melina breaks up the pin and than slaps the hell out of her for a counter.

Sandylove tags out and Melina picks her up with an overhead military press and she drops Christy and Melina across her right knee for a gut buster. Christy rolls out to the floor and Melina climbs up to the top rope and is about to go for a cross body to the floor, but Ashley picks Christy up and moves her to safety.

Sandylove quickly goes to the other side of the ring, slides out to the floor, nails Ashley, and sends her into the guardrail. Melina regains the advantage, gets Christy back in the ring, and proceeds to lock on an Arm bar and then she grabs Melina's leg for extra leverage and Christy breaks the hold, has her back up, and goes for a sleeper and Melina counters with an elbow to the stomach.

She quickly picks her up with a fireman's carry and spins her into a side walk slam for a two count. Tags in Sandylove then sets up for her Shimmy Moonsalt that she gets a two never the less. Sandylove is back up and go for a Plancha on Christy and as Ashley is distracted by Johnny Nitro …Melina grabs her for her version of Stratus faction and gets the 1…2…3. After the match Melina laid there for a few minutes and she grab Sandy's leg to get her attention.

"My back is hurt real bad take me to the trainer's room."

"Okay let's go" Sandra said

So than they got to the backstage Melina was screaming in pain and Carlos want over to her and he look scared for her.

"What happen?" John said

"Her back is hurting"

"Let's take her to the training room."

So than Carlos pick her up and took her into the trainers room and the trainer check her back and told them she might have cold in her back the trainer told them to take to the hospital and they was all sitting there and Melina was crying Carlos was stroking her hair and told her everything will be okay.

"I don't know why I am so dumb I should have not worked tonight knowing how bad it was hurting." Melina said

"Mel, don't be so hard on your self okay."

"But I ruin your night"

"We weren't going to do nothing tonight." John smile said

"Nope we were going straight to bed when we got to Newbury."

"Yeah we are going to do that and more."

"I hope not I am too tired to do that."

So than the doctor seen her and gave her some medicine to take and told her to stay off her feet the next five days. Meanwhile Sandra and John was driving back to West Newbury and Sandra was quite and John couldn't take the quite no more he started sing to ignore the hell out of Sandra.

"Please stick to rapping on my god that is not singing at all." Sandra said

"I had to do something you wasn't saying anything to me."

"I am tired all that stuff we did today."

"Yeah we did have a busy day. Tomorrow we still going to have a busy day will I am."

"So how long you are going to have the belt?"

"Until Wrestlemaina as of right now that's how it is going to be."

"I am glad you won though but Booker should of stay Champion I don't want to fight his wife."

"I know but that's life you know will here we are home sweet home."

"You do this a lot when you wrestle in Boston just come home?"

"Yeah I do sometime I just go to the studio but tonight I am too tired to go down there."

"Good I am glad you are tired now we can sleep instead of having sex tonight."

"I have enough energy to do that."

She kissed every inch of his body, pleasuring him as she went along. She came to his groin area. She breathed in the masculine smell of him. The hot musk of the man she loved. She took his manhood in hand and set out to give him the most pleasurable of treatments. Her head was moving up and down and he was groaning in pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets as he let out a moan of pleasure. He erupted. She took all he had to give and nothing was lost. She loved the taste of him. He returned the favor. She learned that his tongue and fingers could do wonders as he soon brought her to a climax. She straddled him.

She was on top of him, riding him. He was underneath her, holding her hips and thrusting. He thrust upward with all the masculine energy that he could muster. She thrust downward. He was inside her. She was all around him and all over him. Their bodies were joined. Looking into each other's eyes, they made love like this until they reached climax at the same time. Never had either of them felt like this. They knew each other's bodies so well. It was not only a meeting of bodies but of souls. When they were done, a warm feeling resided in them both. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Sandra knew that she was no longer alone. She had found what she was looking for. It had been right in front of her all along. John was glad to have found her. Finally, they were together. Sandra felt safe in his strong arms as they went to sleep. He was amazing. She was lucky to have him and vowed that nothing would ever take him away from her.

So than it was the week of Wrestlemaina and John and Sandra was together everywhere doing interviews in the Chicago area and beyond and it was Thursday Sandra's family and the crew came to Wrestlemaina and Sandra pick them up at the airport and they was staying the same hotel with the wrestlers are staying at.

"This is the only time I might get to hang with you all so what you want to do?" Sandra said

"Mary and I are too tired so you all go out and do whatever you young people do but stay out of trouble." Craig said

"You not going to the Slammy's Awards tonight?" Suzanne said

"No we will catch it on TV" Mary smile said

"It is at the hotel we are staying at? JT said

"No it is at Hard Rock I think were we going?" RJ said

"It is at Assembly Hall." Sandra said

"We know but it isn't what we want to go to," Craig said

"I am up four awards but that's cool I am glad everyone else going to be there I wanted you to meet John's dad and brothers" Sandra said

"We all ready did." Frankie said

"She wasn't talking about you," Melissa said

"Oh okay"

"Will we can do that tomorrow or Saturday or Sunday. At home I have the DVR ready to record it so I'll have it all ready."

"Okay daddy I am not mad at you no more."

"Good I didn't want you to be mad."

"I can't wait for tonight and tomorrow night we all going to have so much fun." Nina said

"I can't wait to meet the old timers." Madison said

"I know we are going to have so much fun" Sammie smile said

"Okay Nina, Sammie Madison watches the little ones we having a grown folk's night." CJ said

"Why I have to watch them they can watch themselves!" Nina said

"Yeah what she sayed."

"Yeah what she sayed!" Sammie said

"Just do it stop being hardhead?" CJ said

"We are going to the clubs don't worry I'm sure they have something for you all come tomorrow. Oh wait we got the tournament tomorrow tonight at House of Blue okay you all can hang with us than after the little surprise than it is grown folk's night I am going to be very busy I have autograph sessions and I have to get ready to go to the Hall of Fame the Slammy's Awards busy weekend we going to have." Sandra smile said

Sammie smiling.

"And you going to win the Woman's Title on Sunday."

"I hope so."

"I know one thing that is going to put you on the map if you pull this off." Donna said

"Is Melina still in it?" Jessie said

"As of right now no her back it really messes up Ashley kick her in the back little too hard you know what I am saying she is the woman's version of Bob Holly."

"Madison what are you look at so hard?" Suzanne said

Kara looking at the same thing that Madison was looking at over toward s the left of the hotel.

"He looks like Rey Mysterio."

"Oh my god is that oh my god" Kara said

"What are you oh my goding about?" Sammie said

"Look over there." Madison said.

"Just look over there! There go Rey Mysterio! He doesn't have his mask on." Kara said

"How do you know that is Rey Mysterio?" Sandra said

"There goes Dominick and his little sister Aunt Sandy hook me up." Kara smile said

"He is old enough to be your brother you know that?" Melissa said

"I know it is only three years differences so what daddy four years older than mom?"

"You stay away from that little boy I don't have any money to get your ass out of the hall trust me you don't want to go there." CJ said

"He is so cute wow I wish I can go with Ray." Madison said.

"You act like you never seen Rey with out the mask before." Suzanne said

"I never saw him with out his mask on." Madison said.

"I haven't." Kara said

"Yeah he loses it on Tuesday you will see what happens you was little when he lose the mask in WCW."

"We know what happen." Melissa smiling said

"Shh! What happen in LA stays in LA remember? Okay everyone I gotta go get ready for tonight see you guys at the awards show. Love ya." Sandra said

So than Sandra want to her room and John was on the phone and she smile at him and walk over towards the bed and he got off the phone and kiss her on lips.

"What are you so happy for?"

"Because I can't wait be on that stage with you and Rey –Rey I don't know how you two talk me into doing this but it is going to be fun."

"Oh yes it is. Than after the show let's get it on like the slow jam." John smile said

"You know it baby boy."

"Your dad and step mom is here too?"

"Yeah, I don't think my dad is mad at you because of you getting with Katrina or nothing but he is very disappointed in you though."

"I don't blame him did you telling I am not the father?"

"Yeah I did but you know I am just like my father so you see where I get my temper from he is having a hard time to believe it too."

"Come we better get ready for the Awards show they don't know you are singing tonight?"

"Nope they do not know and tomorrow night when they hear some of my album they going to piss their pants you sure you want me to do this?" Sandra smiling said

"Yes baby you have a wonderful voice you are so hot and I will be your ring rat every nigh." John said setting up in the bed and pulling Sandra towards him.

"John come on we got to get ready baby boy later we can play."

John starting kissing Sandra's neck and chest.

"Come on a quickie please let's do it." he said

"What the hell!"

John took off her jeans, he put two fingers in her wet pussy, and she was in haven mode and John plays with her clit.

"Hmmm…you're hot and wet." John said pulling Sandra towards him.

Sandra blushed at his comment and looked down at him. He was watching her as his tongue moved over her. Between their locked gaze, him sliding his fingers inside her and his tongue on her clit, her body erupted in and body shaking orgasm that left her half conscious. Than Sandra slid down to the bed John pick her and he positioned her on the bed. She let out a soft cry as he entered her.

Her hands now grasped his back and her back arched. "Slowly…" His breath was hot against Sandra's neck and ear. She dug her nails into his back as he went in farther.

"Oh my God." She cried out as he began moving in and out of her.

John looks into Sandra eyes and gave her big smile she always love and looked into her eyes.

"Go faster…please." He smiled and moved faster.

Sandra always be turn on to John in the love making part.

Your turn. "You're on top now."

He whispered as her eyes opened when he pulled out. They switched positions and she slowly lowered herself onto him. " He pressed her tightly against his bare chest and he thrust deeper inside her. Sandra cried out as she felt him explode inside her. She eased herself down onto his cock and looked him in the eye before leaning down and kissing him.

Than they got a knock on the door it was Melissa ready to do Sandra's hair they hurry up and got dress and Sandra opening the Melissa just smile at them.

"Okay you two breaks it up gees can you two go one day not doing it?" Melissa said coming in the room.

"Don't hate."

"I do not hate at all I just saying you two going to be burn out before you get to the next level if you two get there because of the outside drama you two have."

John was coming out of the bathroom and he smile at Sandra and Melissa.

"Wow Cena you really looking good there I think I am marrying the wrong cousin." Melissa laughing whiles she setting up.

"Get your paws off of him he is my man now you have his cousin gees."

"I was just joking."

"Thank you okay sweetie I'll let you and Missy do the girlie thing and I see you later."

John said walking over to Sandra and giving her a kiss.

"Okay I'll see you later."

"I thought you two were going to arriving together in the Hummer?"

"We are he had something to do so we will see each other later."

So than John want down to Sandra's father room and he open the door and check to see if anybody in the hall way.

"Sandy doesn't know you are here right?"

"I just told her I had to do something." John said sitting down.

"Good here it goes now I want you to keep up your part now."

"Oh I am I love your daughter very much I am nuts about her but you think this going to work Sandy is still young she might not want to get married to me?"

"Knowing my daughter she will want to get married to you. Oh yeah it is going to work you will have nothing to worry about the Katrina chick no more. Welcome to the family."

"What is going to happen to her I am mean I just want her to lose the babies that's all?"

"Nothing going to happen so stop worrying John we got this."

"Okay if you say so but if it doesn't goes down right I might lose Sandy."

"Listen my daughter is stubborn she isn't no fool yeah she might get mad at you but she will come around by way what was you two doing I call you back three times."

John taking a deep breath and smiling.

"Will sir we was having sex."

"You are having sex with my daughter already?"

"Yes sir I am she isn't the old fashion type I hope you know that."

"Oh okay I don't need to know that."

Meanwhile Sandra was getting her hair done when Melina call her on her cell phone.

"Hey girlie where are you?"

"Home in the bed I need to get an MRI on my back and the doctor told me not to travel or wrestle this weekend and I told Stephanie and the doctor he had call Vince told him I can't believe this shit is happen to me."

"Dam so it is going to be me and Christy in the steel cage match?"

"No! Ashley is taking my place you."

"Shit! She did that shit to get your spot! Yeah I see it don't worry I'll take good care of miss I am all that think she is a superstar I still don't know what Matt seen in her."

"So you are happy about tonight? I don't either or John."

"Oh yeah I am it is going to be fun but I wish you was here?"

"Me too chica me too this is MNM first Wrestlemaina and I am not there sucks like hell."

"Yeah I know this crazy man I hate her right now. So how long you are going to be out?"

"Gee I don't know it might the same length that Trish was out."

"What that long?"

"Yeah but you got a lot of people you can hang out with."

"Oh I know that."

"Rey wanted some of us in his video."

"I know chica I was so shock and I wonder how Angie feel about us being in his video?"

"She must don't mind."

"Yeah will I better let you go finish getting all dollies up and Sandy sends me a shout out or something."

"Okay I will do that."

"Okay girl bye."

"Bye"

"What happen to Melina?"

"Remember I told you she hurt her back three weeks ago?"

Melissa handing the mirror to Sandra.

"Yes I do remember that night it still not getting better?"

"No she has to get a MRI and get this Ashley going to be in the cage match with me and Christy."

"Dam that was great set up so what you and Christy going to do?"

"I don't know but I can't worry about that right now I have other stuff to worried about like not to get too wasted I heard something goes down at Wrestlemaina nobody don't know about."

Melissa fixing her and Sandra a drink.

"Will I guess you don't want this than?" she said

"Give me that I need something right now."

"You look very beautiful John is going to forget about that girl."

"I think he has forgotten Katrina the way we was fucking oh he is wonderful."

"So is Marc I was very amaze when we first hook up even though we was drunken ass but it was still good."

"Yeah tell me about it yours was over a broken heart."

"Okay girlie I have to get the rest of the gang ready I hope and prayed that Chris didn't buy that pimp suit oh my god and it is bright yellow with hat to match it oh my god it is out there."

"Chris is like John he is going to wear anything and he doesn't care."

"Yeah I know. Alright girl I'll see you later."

So than Sandra want down to the lobby and the Hummer limo pull up it was time and Sandra and John got in there and all their friends was in it off to the awards show they did the red carpet Todd and Josh and Steve and Maria and Chris Jericho was hosting the pre show for the Slammy's Awards.

"I am here with maybe the next Woman's Champion Sandylove and with WWE World Champion John Cena what's up guys tell me who are you wearing tonight and what award are you looking to win?" Todd said

"Will Todd I am wearing Ralph Lauren thanks to Melina who can't be here thanks to Ashley enough about that trash like my outfit baby? I am hoping to win Diva Choice Award if not Best Swimsuit." Sandylove smile said

"Hell yeah baby girl you are looking good yo I am wearing Sean John wear I am hoping my girl going to win for Best Dress Diva and Diva Choice Award and Diva of the Year I hope Sandy and I win something maybe win Couple of the year or something I don't know."

"I hear that you two are rapping and singing tonight is that's true?"

"We are doing little something, something you have to watch and see." John said holding Sandylove hand.

"Thanks for talking to us back to you Maria." Todd said

"That's a little surprise for my family they going to be shock when they see me sing before but not in front the world so it is going to be fun."

"Are they all here?" Todd said

"Yeah step for my mom she isn't a big wrestling fan and my step mom and dad is at the hotel watching it they didn't feel like dressing up tonight plus they are still newlyweds nasty thought."

"Oh okay. See you later."

So than they walk into the hall and took their seat and all her family and all of his family was sitting on the right side of them and Donna was sitting two rows back to them because she was with Jason and they was text messaging each other and John look at his watch and he took out his phone and want to the lobby and to find out what is going on.

"What do you mean she didn't come to Chicago? You don't think she got tip off? I don't know who would tell because we the only two who knows what is going on yeah okay later."

"Everything okay John you looked piss about something?" Sandra said

"I just fine sweetie little nervous about our performance and stuff."

"It will be okay." Sandra said giving John a kiss on the lips.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you more."

So than the show started and it was time for Marc and John and Sandra and Rey to do their songs and John and Marc did Right Now and Rey did Cross the Boarder and Sandra did her song call Love Couldn't Happen To Me she wrote the song after Jackie boy die and when she fail in love with John all her friends and family and some of her co workers and her fans couldn't believe she was doing this song and she did another song that John had a rap part to it and they was dancing and the crowed want crazy when Kanye West came out there and Sandra was shock she didn't even know he was going to come out there and she sang her favorite song from Janet Jackson and Kanye West did the rap part and the concert part was over and just about everyone cheer for them.

Than it was the last four awards of the night John and Sandra were both up there to give out awards and the crowed was booing them while they was talking.

"This next award is for Tag team of the Year. Some would say we are a good tag team don't you think Sandy?" John said with a smile on his face.

"Yes John we are great tag team but like the tag team in the past they are always together and be there for each other even when one partner dies they will be together in sprits so here are the runners up for Tag Team of the Year."

"The Dicks, LOD, MNM, and The Heartthrobs, Hurricane and Rosey and the winner is." John said

Sandylove opening up the envelope.

"My home girl tag team and Raw Tag Team Champions and Melina tag team MNM!" She smile said

Joey and Johnny came up to the stage and they was all smile and they think Melina and the fans and everyone who vote for them and they left the stage and it was time for Diva of the Year Award and Sandra was getting nervous she really wanted to win that award more than Woman's Title. So Jerry Lawler came back to give out this award and of course Jerry was being Jerry and when he sayed that Sandylove was the winner Sandra want deaf and John was hugging her and kissing her and all her diva friends and some divas from the past stand up and she want to the stage and gave Jerry a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she took the award.

"Wow oh man I thought Ashley Torrie or Stacy going to win I swear I did not think I was going to win. First off I want to thank my heavenly father for all this and I want to thank my dad Army Solider Craig Phoenix for the training and loving pro wrestling and telling to go for it I want to thank Fit for the training I go through every week and to all the guys and girls I work with and I specially want to thank my fans my friends back home and my family with out any of you I would not be getting this award or be here tonight I want to thanks Melina she was the first diva welcome me here when I started thank you chica to my man John C. love you and you are my heart love you Jackie boy and to all the young ladies out there hold on to your dreams because they can come true. This Sunday when I win my first title is for you guys who believe in me love you."

So than the show was over and all the wrestlers who won awards got their picture taking for the magazine and they did interviews and Sandra hook up with her family friends and they was hanging out in the back with her.

"You are sneaky?" RJ said

"Oh my god Sandy you singing now?" Madison said

"No I am not I just want to give you all something to talk about."

"That's why Marc asks not to come to the studio when you were up there?"

"Yes that's the one reason." Sandra smile said

"That was good song though oh my god I can't believe you got to be on the stage with Kanye West how did you pull that off?" Donna said

"That's John doing I didn't even know he was going to be there."

"Daddy is going to be so proud of you." Madison said

"Yeah I know."

"Aunt Sandy is he still here?" Tommy said

"No he left already."

"You did good little sis" JT said

"Thanks I had a good time out there."

"Yeah girl that was off the chain very sweet." Frankie said

"Your cd coming out soon Aunt Sandy?" Tammy said

"Not until next year."

"You did very, very well." CJ said

"Yeah Sandy you did very good." Madison said

"Real good baby girl." John said coming over there.

"Thank you but it wasn't anything. But you got some explaining to do how in the hell did you get Kanye West to perform with us? " Sandra smile said

"I had nothing do with it." John smile said

"I don't care I had fun though."

"I am ready to have more fun." John smile said

"Yo! The kids are here." JT said

"I wasn't talking about that see we all know where your head is at."

"What are you talking about?" Sandra said

"Let's get out here and go back to the hotel and the bar put the kiddies to bed remember you all got a busy day tomorrow."

"So do you guys."

"Yes we do."

So than they left and want to Taco bell to get something to eat than the kids want to bed and everyone want out and at a local bar and than they stay out late and than they want back to the hotel and want to bed and the next day Sandra and John did a morning talk show and interview for a show and the rest of the WWE crew want down to the park and they had a outdoor wrestling interview and than after they finish doing that they want to the mall sign some autographs and Sandra couldn't believe how many guys and girls who really like her now . After the autograph session Sandra and John finally had some time to spend together and they just want to sleep and than it was time for them to get ready to go to The House of Blue.

"Ready for tonight?" John said putting on his chain

"Yeah I can't believe I am going to give some my cd out tonight can't wait and I am glad you and Marc talk me into it.

"You are welcome come baby girl." John smile said


	13. Wrestlemaina 22

**CHAPTER 13-Wrestlemaina 22**

**A/N: The songs that Sandylove is sing is my personal poems I wrote when I was younger the ones in bold print is my pomes. I wrote this part before I knew when the Marine was coming out so I was little early so don't sue me lol.**

_**Flashback**_

Sandra was hanging out at the studio when John was working on his second cd. She was sing and playing the piano and John ask to sing on his cd.

"You want to sing on your cd?"

"Yeah I want you to sing." John said

"I have an idea I don't know your boss going to like it or not why don't you make a demo tape and make your own cd." Marc said

"Okay I am going to kill your fiancé! Is that the reason she isn't here right?"

"Dam you are good yes she told us how much you love to sing and being a drama queen so want to do it or not?" Marc said.

"I hard you sing the other day you was at the piano and you was singing Alicia Keys song Falling you have a great voice and I want the world hear your voice. Come on Sandy what do you have to lose? You can sing very well and I have faith in you and so do Marc and Melissa she wouldn't have told us." John said.

"You sound better than the girl I had sung the part I ask you to sing yesterday."

Sandra taking a deep breath and Marc and John gave the sad dog eyes.

"I'll try it what the hell do I have to lose right." She said

"That's my baby girl." John said with a smile on his face

"Who ever thought I am a sucker for puppy dog eyes."

"But it work?" Marc smile said

"Yeah it did. Let's started this demo tape before I change my mind." Sandra smile and said

_**End of the flashback**_

So than they left the hotel and want to the House of Blues and the fans screaming and reporters was taking pictures and asking them question and John's movie Marine is coming end of the month and he was talking about that and representative from VH1 ask Sandra to be on their show talking being a military brat on their hit show My Coolest Year and Sandra told the representative that she would love to do it and they talk to her agent and they set a contract and Sandra was so happy that she going to be on VH1.

"My dreams are coming true wow what's next."

"I don't know baby girl I don't know." John smile said

"I have idea what can happen next?" Sandra said

"What's that?"

"You and I are the second couple to be the World Champion and Woman's Champion."

"That sound cool but I don't think it is going to happen."

So than they want into the House of Blue stage and they were both in the tournament and they had to play against each other and John beat Sandra this year John and Shelton was in the final together and Krystal and Sandra watch their men acting like little boys and Sandra pull out her camera and took pictures than she had to leave to get ready for her show and she shook fans hands and sign autographs and want to the backstage area.

"You ready to rock and roll" Chris Jericho said

"Oh yeah I think I am how did I let him talk me into doing this."

"You have a special gift he seen it in you so don't be too hard him."

"Yeah I know but I am scared too death but I think I can do it."

"You will do just fine I have to go now see you later."

Chris smile at Sandra and gave her a kiss on the cheek and he walk way.

"Yo Sandy!" Marc yelled.

"Yes Marky." Sandra said when she turns around

"You ready to do this?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright baby girl go out there giving what you got. John going to introduce you on the stage after he rubs it in Shelton face he beat him."

"No fucking way! You serious?"

"Yes, your man beat me ever since they took video games from us I haven't practice like I suppose to." He said coming to the back and walking over to Sandra

"Will you did win what three years in the row it is time for someone else right Shelton?"

"You know what if you weren't my woman best friend I would curse you out right now."

"I love you too Shelton."

"Ooh I am telling John you cheating on him." Marc said laughing

"Don't start!" Sandra said

So than John got on the main stage and he was reaching out to the fans and than the stage hand handed him a mic. Some people was booing when he got on the stage and some people was chanting his name and saying he sucks.

"Chi-town what's happen? Come on now you must love me a little bit anyway last year I gave a little seek peek of my cd this year you going to hear a seek peek of another WW superstar cd her cd won't be out until next year she is my baby girl and you see her sing last night with me and Kanye West ladies and gentlemen kids of all ages please welcome to the stage along with Trademarc and Sandylove!"

The music start the firstsong she did was a rap song that Trademarc and John had wrote for her it had the sample beats from Prince song Computer Blue and the fans was liking it her family and friends was shock again and the next song she did call **Nothing Can't Bring You Love **it had a pop R&B sound to it and it was a fast song. Than she did another song **I Love the Sound of Love** John came out there and did that song it was a rap song with a sample of Kiss song I Was Made to Love You and she did her song that she sing last night at the Slammy's Awards and **Why Love Hurt So Bad** it was pop song with little sample of Seal song Crazy.

"What's Chi-town baby! Yeah I hope you are feeling my songs I am going to slow it down this is my personal favorite it's call **The Night We Made Love** if you going to have sex make sure the person you with is the right one."

Sandra sat down on the stool, she sang the song, and than she did a song **The Kiss We Share. **It was an upbeat song and everyone really getting into it and it sound like Ashley Simpson song Beautifully Broken and the next **Baby Doves** it sound like Doves Cry by Prince than she did a song she wrote while she was going with Adam and it is call **Where There Is Love There Is Pain** and than she want right into **Do you still love me** and both song had a slow beat sound and than her show was over and she got to the back and she started crying she was so happy she pull it off and Vince and Linda and Stephanie was all there half of the locker room watch her show and they was all proud of her and John and Sandra just hug each other tight and than he look at her kiss her forehead and they left and want back to the hotel and they made love.

The next day the gang had autograph signing and they had breakfast with the fans and than Sandra had to sign contract to be on VH1 and than she and the rest of the diva had to do a photo shoot and after that it was time to get their awards from Pro Wrestling Illustrated Award and John and Paul, Matt and Adam and Sandra, Amy all won awards from the magazine after they done that they got ready for the Hall of Fame Awards and they took a group picture and Paul was standing next Sandra and he smile at her.

"You look nice last night I want to tell you that."

"Thank you, you did too."

"Thank you."

"Maybe we can do that again."

"Maybe not."

"Why not no have to know I can teach you how to do Pedigree?"

"Paul what you doing to my girl?"

"I asking her do she know how to do the Pedigree?"

"Really now."

"Yeah."

"Well Sandy do you?"

"Yeah I do sorry Paul maybe you should me how to do the FU." Sandra said as she walk away.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Who knows just a woman thing?"

"I guess."

So than they left and they was talking.

"Was Paul trying to hit on you?"

"No I don't think so he did tell me one time if he was single he would get with me but he isn't going to mess up with Stephanie."

"Yeah wow Paul got great taste."

"Yes he do but I think he was just seeing if he still the Game or not."

"Yeah maybe that was it are you going out tonight?"

"There is no way I am going to party after this the answer is no I have to do the Brunch also so I don't want the kids to see me hung over." Sandra said getting ready

"Yes you are you know how to do it." John said

"You are right I might fall a sleep in the limo on the way there I am so tired man can't wait to go to Italy we going to relax."

"That's what you think baby girl but it isn't going to happen you have to do radio TV everything in between."

"Dam I must be crazy to get into this business but I am love it though. How do I look?"

"Beautiful you ready to meet all your childhood idols?"

"I met Shawn Michaels and Amy and Big Show and Ric Flair and …"

"Why you have to be so dam smart I mean the ones you haven't met?"

"Yes I am I am so glad that Bret is going to be here tonight I love that guy oh man it is going to be so cool to see the Hart Foundation back together again can't wait."

"I can't wait to meet the Wild Samoan and Hart Foundation wonders how Vince asks them to get back together again?"

"I don't know but I am glad he uses his charms or something. I am going to be a little girl who meet her favorite singer and I can't wait to meet Jimmy Superfly Sunka oh man my dad is so jealous of me."

"I know he ask me to get him in the after party and I told him it is just for us."

"Poor dad I have to get some autographs."

"My boy Rikishi is coming tonight him and Matt is putting Wild Samoan in the Hall of Fame."

"That is so cool who is inducting Yokozuna?"

"I don't know but it is going to be good."

"I would do if they ask me I was a big fan of his."

"Please let someone have the spotlight."

"Look who's talking."

"Like that movie."

"Whatever."

So than they left their room and want to the ballroom at another hotel they got into the limo and Sandra fell asleep in the limo and when they got there all the current and past wrestlers was there and Sandra was smiling and she had her camera with her and she took some pictures and Sandra got to meet a lot of the legends and she got her picture taking with them and she was so happy when she met Bret Hart and Jimmy Sunka and the show was great and after the show they party late and Sandra and John crash in his room and the next morning John order room service and Sandra still asleep and when the knock came at the door she woke smile at him.

"Morning kitten." John said kissing her on the lips

"Morning what time is it?"

"It is 9:45am."

"Shit I was suppose to have breakfast with the fans shit I am in trouble. Than with my family this morning."

" You are not late yet it starts at 10:00am so you got 15minutes to get ready I call them and they understand you are tired and working hard this weekend but tomorrow we are having breakfast and lunch with them so this morning it is going to be me and you and the fans."

"Okay I am glad they do understand oh yeah tomorrow is girls night out after Raw so you go hang out with young Randy and friends."

"What do you have against Randy?"

"Nothing he just little too cocky sometimes but he isn't bad looking but anyway so what is the plan for today?"

"After the Brunch nothing free all afternoon why."

"Really cool I have nothing to do either but I know we have to be at All State by 4:00pm"

"So what are you thinking?"

"Shopping I haven't been shopping since I been here I want to buy a new outfit for tonight and for tomorrow night Raw."

"You know your bothers and dad isn't going like it?"

"Ask me do I care?"

"Do you care?"

"Hell no this is my night to shine baby."

"That's my baby girl come let's grab something to eat and lets get to the Brunch I am hungry."

"You are always hungry I tell ya when you hit 50 you going to look like your dad." Sandra said laughing

"That's cold baby that is cold I have to give you that one you going to look like your mom."

"I already do look like my mom."

So than Sandra and John ate breakfast and they want to the brunch and they talk to the fans and after that Sandra call the crew to go to the mall and they all want to the mall and when they was leaving John saw Katrina talking to Orlando Jordan and than he walk out of the hotel and there was some fans there and he sign autographs so did Sandra and than they got into the jeep and want to the mall.

"Katrina is here Sandy?" John said

"Yeah so she isn't going to ruin my day or the weeks to come. Anyway I was going to wait until the bitch had the babies but they might not be yours I talk to Orlando he told me that you mess with her sister and he was the one she had sex with that night in questioning."

"I'll be dam." Madison said

"Watch your mouth little girl. But you did take the words out of my mouth." Suzanne said

"Come on like you wasn't thinking the same thing."

"Yeah I was but you too young be saying that word."

"Sorry for expressing my self."

"That's good news we heard all weekend." Donna said

"Yeah very good news." John said

"CJ where the hell you taking us at?" Melissa said

"To the mall?"

"Man you pass it!" John said

"Word?"

"Yeah man! Three miles back there." John said

"Gretchen your husband don't need to be driving." Frankie said

"Yeah I know." Gretchen said

"Time we get in the mall it be time for you all to get to the area the way CJ is driving." Nina said

"Oh do not tell him that I want to see my 30th birthday he drives like Matt Hardy no thank you." John said

"Don't worry momma we get to spend time at the mall today if not we have all day tomorrow to hang out before the show I am glad we are staying here until Monday." Sandra said

"That's cool."

"Tommy please stops sounding like Carlito." Nina said

"No I like Carlito he is cool."

"You were having fun meeting everyone?" John said

"Yes I am."

"Me too."

"Good now stop auguring." Sandra said

"Sandy how come you never hook up with Carlito outside the ring?"

"Madison Lynn how dare you ask that question to your sister? She is with the World Heavyweight Champion of the World and you going to ask her a dumb questioning like that hello what's wrong with you?" Nina said

"Just asking that's all."

"He isn't my type don't get me wrong I would love to get with him if he wasn't with Melina I don't know it was a friendship thing he sees me as his sister so. stop auguring can we have a drama free day?"

"With these two I do not think so." Olivia said

"I would have been happier if Melina was here man I want you beat the living crap out of Ashley tonight for hurting baby girl." Nat said

"I hear you bro, I hear ya." CJ said

"Dude you two have the most beautiful woman besides mine of course and you two drooling over Melina don't get twisted she is hot but dam you two that's Carlito woman." John said

"What! Carlito is going with Melina?" Nina said

"Yes no biggie why you think I sayed I wouldn't go with Carlito for? Gees girl pay attention you might learn something." Sandra said

"Thank you Johnny boy I knew it was a reason I like you." Olivia said giving John a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah Johnny boy thank you." Gretchen said

"You are welcome." John said blushing

"Hey, hey stop all that kissing on him he don't need all that sweet kisses from you two."

"Oh come on one little kiss isn't going to hurt him right Johnny?"

"Um yeah, yeah one little kiss isn't going to hurt him."

"Whatever."

"What you and Christy going to do about Ashley?"

"Don't worry she going to get the smack down by me and Christy."

"Is it true Lalya from the diva search is starting tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you can tell us?"

"Yeah the champ is at the mall!" Sandra said getting out of the jeep

"Very funny Aunt Sandy." Tommy said getting out the jeep

So than they got to the mall and they all split up and they was going to meet in the food court and Sandra and the girls want one way John and the guys want another and two hours later they all met in the food court and they all stuff their face than John and the crew want in the jewelry shop and looking at rings and Sandra and Donna was hanging out together.

"So how do it feel going with a wrestler." Sandra looking at jeans

"It feel weird I mean I been spending whatever day off I have with him but I am nuts about him but I still miss Jeff specially Tuesday would have been two year anniversary I know he was going to ask me to be his wife but that won't be happen now." Donna said looking at a top

"Yeah I know Friday would have been me and Jackie boy anniversary too but I have Cena for the moment." Sandra paying for the clothes she brought

"He is in the family Sandy he is in trust me they got his ring and when we get back home he going to swore in."

"I didn't know that but why did Melissa and Suzanne go with them?"

"I don't know" Donna said paying for stuff

Meanwhile John and the gang was trying to pick out a engagement ring out for Sandra and John had a hard time picking out ring and John left the jewelry store and want to find Sandra .

"I don't know man maybe when we go to Philly maybe I find something there." John said

"You are too picky." JT said

"Yeah I am I want it to be special you know what I am saying."

"Sandy would not care what kind of ring you give her as long it is from you." Suzanne said

"See you should let us woman talk to her and you might get answer what she want tomorrow when we hang out we will drill her trust me we get it out of her what kind of ring she want." Gretchen said

So than they left the mall and want to the All State Area and the fans was all there and Sandra was getting nervous and all the girls was hanging out.

"So what you doing after the show?" Christy said walking into the dress room

"I don't know go to the after party" Sandra said

"Torrie what's wrong?"

"Cleo she missing a booty" Torrie said

"Why you crying about that for? Candice said

"I don't know."

"You are too young to be changing life dear so snap out of it" Lillian aka Moolah said

"Oh Lillian leave her alone" Mae said

"I just saying she should be showing her weakness."

"I'm okay now I found it."

"Miss Sandra please comes here." Lillian said

"Yes Miss Lillian" Sandra said walking over to older lady

"Do you know you going to be representative of all woman champions when you win?"

"Yes I know and I will do a good job." Sandra said smile

"No you have to out do everyone you know right? Or they going to think you are weak you have to be a strong woman tonight and for this day on."

"Yes I will do that thank you for the encouraging words I needed that I was nervous now I am okay."

"You are welcome dear." Lillian said walking out of the dressing room

"Christy what's so funny?" Victoria said

"Didn't Miss Lillian give that same speech to me last year?"

"She sure did." Trish said

"But it works though you did come the Woman's Champion." Sandra said

"Yeah it did."

"You know what last night I realize something if it wasn't for them two ladies we all would not be here today so I think we all should give it are all tonight to honor them." Sharmell said

"I think we all know that Sharmell but yeah you bring good point let's but whatever we got going on put it to the side let's show the wrestling world that woman are important to wrestling business just like the men are." Amy said

"I for one I am proud to be a woman's wrestler and to see how many young girls coming up to me because I am someone they look up to is very nice." Sandra said wiping the tears from her eyes

So than Wrestlemaina started, Sandra, Christy, and Ashley all was nervous about their match together and because this is the first three way dance Hell in The Cell cage match they ever did and it was Ashley and Sandra first Wrestlemaina.

"John I can't go out there I going to mess up and I ..."

"Baby girl be yourself okay it is going to be alright you wait and see now take a deep breath and relax have fun you getting your cherry pop tonight no more rookie stuff you are in the family be the woman superstar you want to be okay baby." John said holding her and looking into her eyes

"Thank you so much baby and I am little nervous about the video showing tonight too. After my match you know they going to boo you and I right out of the building."

"Don't be okay they playing your song go out there and make your clique proud. If they boo so be it must be doing something right." John said kissing Sandra on her lips.

Sandra took a deep breath and she want out there she wore black rhinestone pants and her new t shirt that is coming out that week and she did Melina spilt that she always do with MNM and she hit it off and everyone was shock that she did that and than Christy came down there with Torrie and Candice and Ashley came down to the ring and all three was in the ring and the cage came down it was the first Woman's Hell In Cell and all three woman was in the ring and the bell ring and Christy and Sandra had to stay in character but they really wanted to kick Ashley ass for hurting Melina and Christy tag in Ashley and it was Ashley and Sandylove who started the match gets taken outside the ring early by Ashley who pulls her outside. Christy rolls her back in the ring but Ashley gains control. Action heads back outside where Ashley gives Christy a clothesline and Sandylove kicks Christy in the gut. Back in the ring, Sandylove stays in control with chops and punches to Ashley.

Sandylove goes for the 10 punch to the cage but the referee on the outside gets distracted by Candice who tries to get the key and Ashley rolls her up but Sandylove kicks out. Christy tries to leave the cage through the door but Sandylove pull her back Christy and Sandylove locked up, Christy was backed to the corner and the referee got a clean break. They locked up again, Ashley took Christy down, and they rolled around on the mat for a while.

Sandylove with a kick to the gut and some forearm shots by Christy but than Ashley sent Christy to the outside. Followed out and hit a Thesz Press off the apron and Ashley may have blown her knee as well! Sandylove sent Ashley back inside and scored a two. Christy grab Sandylove by the hair and slam her head on the cage and she want down than she work on Ashley knee and she put Ashley in the finger four leg lock and Ashley would not give up even though she was in pain and Sandylove kicks Ashley in the knee. Christy and Sandylove works on Ashley knee some more.

Christy wraps Ashley's knee around the ring post. Sandylove clips Ashley followed up by an elbow drop on the knee. Ashley tries to fight back but Sandylove and Christy was working together than Christy turn on Sandylove and trips her with a drop toe hold. Christy grapevines Sandylove's leg and drops backwards twice.

Ashley falls out of the ring almost to the floor but Sandylove pull her back in the ring and throws Ashley into the cage. Chops on Christy with a one arm DDT. Sandylove starts working on Christy's shoulder Sandylove clotheslines Ashley. Sandylove goes to the top rope and did old school on Ashley, Christy did a super suplex on Sandylove, and she hits a snap suplex for a two count. Ashley puts a cross arm breaker on Christy and Sandylove want for Ashley knee and than she did the pedigree on Ashley and got the three count on her and Sandylove won her first Wrestlemaina and World Woman's Title belt and she was celebrating when Lalya came down there and she grab Sandylove and start beat her up and than Victoria and Sharmell came down there and help Sandylove and it was free fall when Torrie and Candice came back down there and they all started fighting and the referees came down there and broke it up.

So when they got into the back Sandra want to a quite room and she cry and she pull the picture she had of her and Jackie boy and John walk into the room and he walk up to her and sat on the table.

"You did it baby you did it how are you feeling?"

"Right now I am so numb I don't know what to say or do right now and only reason why I had this picture of me and Jack is because see what I have around my waist the WWF replica belt I have it at home I put my name on it I never thought this is where I am going to be but I am here I made it."

"Yes you did baby girl you made it now don't ruin it whatever opportunity they gave you if you feel good about doing it do it I have your back baby."

"I love you and I hope we can make it dam why you got to lose tonight that's suck."

"Don't worry about it we going to party tonight and I hope I don't get hurt too bad so we can…"

"Is that all you think about is getting some and eating."

"I love to eat you baby how do you think I keep my body so good." John smile and said

"Mmm the way you looking tonight you are ready for me so after your match make sure you still want me. I guess if you put it that way yeah I guess that's how you got your beautiful body."

"Trust me I will want you all night long Whooo….."

So than they show Don't Fuck with us video and some of the fans booed but some cheer when they should the part that Sandylove was in. Than Adam had to promote the match and Sandra was leaving out the room and he look at Sandra and Sandra look at him and she walk a way and the camera guy gave Adam his cue and Edge was shown with Eric Bischoff and Eric said that Edge wants to be taken out of the Elimination Chamber. Edge said he wants the title, but HBK is the referee and he won't let it happen! Why should Edge go through that! Edge said Christian will take his spot in the Chamber, and then the winner will face Edge tomorrow night on RAW! Eric said the show has already started and he has sponsors and advertisers. Edge said he doesn't care; all he cares about is him! Eric said there is no way he is making any changes for the match tonight, and he should deal with it. Edge screamed that it wasn't fair and left. He then walked into HBK and Michaels said he has two responsibilities, count the pinfall, and call for the submission. Shawn said he will call it down the middle but if anyone puts their hands on him, he will retaliate physically. Michaels said if the opportunity arises, he will enjoy counting Edge's shoulders to the mat. Uno, Dos, Tres!

Than it was time for the Elimination Chamber and Lillian ran us through the rules and then introduced Shawn Michaels to the ring as the Special Guest Referee. Edge then made his entrance, followed by Triple H and they both got into chambers. Booker T made his entrance next, and he will be in a chamber and so will Carlito. So we will be starting out with John Cena and Chris Jericho

Cena and Jericho locked up and Cena backed Jericho into the corner and broke clean. They locked up again and Jericho with a go behind takedown. Cena reversed into a hammerlock but Jericho grabbed a side headlock. Cena with a back heel trip and the two had a stand off. Another tie up and Jericho backed Cena into the ropes and gave him a knee to the gut and club to the back. Cena fought back with a big chop, followed by another. Cena with a knockdown on Jericho and then sent him head first to the buckle. Jericho fought back with some chops of his own but Cena took Jericho down and went for the Sharpshooter, but Jericho reversed and went for the Walls. Benoit escaped and hit a German and then went for the Cross face but Jericho countered and went for the Walls again. Cena countered and went to work with some right hands and knees to the gut. Jericho with a big sleeper slams takedown for two. Jericho with a back suplex for two and then a kick to the ribs. Jericho went up top but Cena cut him off and went to work with some more chops and hit a superplex from the top.

The first person to enter was Triple H! He went to work on Benoit with right hands in the corner and stomped away at him. Triple H sent Benoit hard into the corner and then hit a high knee on Jericho. Triple H sent Cena hard into the buckle again for two. Jericho with some chops in the corner on Triple H but H came back with a big time clothesline. Triple H sent Cena out onto the steel and then tossed him face first into the chamber wall. Jericho was then sent to the steel by Triple H and Cena is busted open. Triple H hit some right hands into the wound of Cena and then sends him into the chains again. Cena was sent back into the ring and Triple H made the cover for two. Triple H went for the Pedigree on Cena but Jericho knocked him down and then went to work with right hands. Triple H then went for the Pedigree on Jericho, but Jericho back dropped him onto the steel!

Jericho slammed Triple H onto the steel again and then taunted Booker T in his chamber. Jericho suplexed H back into the ring and covered for two. Cena with a big chop on Jericho and then a quick elbow drop followed by a neck breaker as we count down to the next participant, and it's Edge! Edge went to work on both Benoit and Jericho and he scored with a Spear in the corner on the Game and then hit the Edgecution on H for two. Edge sent Cena to the ropes and gave him an over head belly to belly. Edge went back to work on the Game and gave him a high back body drop. Jericho scored with a kick on Edge out of nowhere and then covered the Game for two. Edge was sent into the steel by Jericho and then Cena was given a hard knee by Jericho. Jericho went out to the steel where Edge was, but Edge gave him an eye rake and then catapulted Jericho into the chain. Triple H is back up; hit a running knee on Edge, then went into the steel, and went for the Pedigree but Edge reversed and then catapulted the Game into the steel beam!

Edge went up top and hit a clothesline on Cena for two.

Jericho is busted wide open but Cena is going for the cross face on Edge, but Edge escapes. Edge hit a baseball side dropkick on Cena but then Jericho hit a running enziguri on Edge and made the cover for two! Triple H is back up and Jericho went to work on him with right hands but H came back with a spine buster and Triple H is bleeding on the nose. H made the cover for two. Cena gave Edge and Northern Lights for two while Triple H hit the Pedigree on Jericho and all four men are down. Edge then crawled over to Jericho and Booker T was released from his chamber. Booker T went straight for Edge and hit a cross body on the Game and then unloaded with right hands on him in the corner. Booker T then stomped away at the Game and sent him into the steel. Booker T sent Triple H into the chains and then threw him back inside the ring. Booker T hit more right hands on Triple H and he again sent him into the chains.

Booker T sent Triple H back inside the ring and Carlito is starting to look restless. Booker T hit the Bookend on Jericho in the middle of the ring and then went for it on Cena but Cena countered into the FU! Triple H crawled over and taunted Booker T as Cena had him in the FU but then Cena broke it and locked the sharp shooter on the Game! Booker T then hit the Bookend on Cena and everyone is down! Edge was measuring Booker T for the Spear, but Booker T moved and HBK got nailed with it! Edge then hit the Spear on Booker T and made the cover but HBK is down and out. Edge slapped HBK in the corner, and HBK then hit him with Sweet Chin Music! Jericho then hit the Lionsault and made the cover and Edge is gone! Triple H then went for the Pedigree on Jericho but Cena hit him with three German suplexes and headed up top, right onto the top of a chamber and flew off with the head butt on the Game! Jericho then locked in the Walls on Triple H and Cena grabbed the Sharpshooter at the same time as we counted down to Carlito's entrance! Carlito couldn't get out of his chamber and Triple H is writing in pain. Carlito saved the Game and went to work on both Cena and Jericho!

Carlito hit the huge Spinebuster on Booker T and Cena and Jericho were both sent into the steel. Carlito then stared at the Game and this is intense! Cena then attacked Carlito and Jericho attacked the Game. Carlito hit a double clothesline on Cena and Booker T and then threw Jericho into the cameraman! Carlito hit a power slam on Cena and he now has a hold of Booker T! He choked away at Booker T but Cena hit a chop block on Carlito and Booker T went to work with right hands. Booker T and Cena worked over Carlito and the cameraman is down and out. Jericho got a near fall on Carlito as Cena continued to work on Carlito. Triple H started to work over Booker T and sent him to the steel. Booker T was sent face first into the chain but the Jericho hit a bulldog on the Game on the steel! Carlito sent Cena into the steel on the other side but Carlito was then sent into the steel by Cena and everyone is down!

Carlito is the only man standing and he stomps Cena in the corner. Cena fought back with chops but Carlito hit his Spinebuster, and then hit Jericho with the spinebuster onto Cena, and then pinned Cena and we are down to four! Triple H sent Booker T out to the steel while Jericho went for a cross body on Carlito inside but Carlito caught him and hit a power slam. Carlito then hit the Modified Swinging Neckbreaker on Jericho and he is out of there! Booker T back dropped Triple H into the steel and Carlito then went to work on Booker T, sending him into the chains. Triple H then catapulted Booker T into the chains and he is busted open. Triple H clotheslined Booker T back inside and he is a bloody mess. Carlito held Booker T for Triple H and the Game slapped him around and then went to work with punches. Carlito stomped Booker T and the pace has slowed down here. Carlito hit a power slam on Booker T for two. Triple H hit a big spinebuster on Booker T for two. Triple H hit a sickening clothesline on Booker T and then covered but Booker T again kicked up!

Triple H is a bloody mess as Carlito takes over on Booker T with right hands. Booker t fought back with right hands on both men and went for the Bookend on the Game but Triple H shoved him off into Carlito. Carlito went for Modified Swinging Neckbreaker but Booker T hit the Bookend and made the cover and Triple H didn't save Carlito! Triple H sent Booker T to the steel but Booker T took over, sending the Game into the chains and then back into the ring. Booker T called for the Spinning heel kick and scored with it in the middle of the ring but Carlito and Flair had HBK distracted and Carlito hit Booker T with a clothesline. HBK took Flair down and stomped on him and Booker T and H are both down! Triple H then went for the Pedigree on Booker T and Booker T is knocked out. Triple H then hit the Pedigree and made the cover and the Game has won the World Title!

John walks over to Sandra.

"What's going on?"

"Matt and Amy had broken up again and guess who messing with now?"

"Katrina?"

"No Ashley he been with her now 6 to 8 weeks he can't remember."

"Okay."

"They was fighting about something and he came out sayed it."

"But Amy is not being faithful either?"

Sandra turns to John and look at him strange.

"What you mean by that?"

"I didn't want to upset you but Amy is back with Adam now."

"No fucking way?"

"Ask her yourself."

"All the guys here why him?"

"I don't know boo but hey don't sweat that come on let's get ready for the after party."

"After hearing that I am going to need a drink. Let me get the grown folks and let's get out of here."

So than they left and they stop to the hotel to put the kids and the belt to bed and than they want to the hotel bar and their was fans in there and everyone was having a good time and Katrina was there and she told Ashley that she got abortion right after she found out she was pregnant with Orlando Jordan and tonight she was going to try to get pregnant by John and Ashley who was having a change of heart about Sandra didn't know should she tell her or not and she thought what happen in the ring tonight and change her mind.

So after the WWE after party the gang wants downtown to their famous bar, which they always hang out at when they come to Chicago and Sandra was pretty excited about this, as it was so long since they haven't gotten together like this and they all had a good time and Katrina follow them to this bar. Katrina saw John and he was laughing and have a good time with the boys and Sandra was no where to be found and she got hold of John's drink and she put the date rape drug in there.

"Hello stranger." She said walking up to him

"What the hell you doing here!" John said taking sip of his beer

"Come to tell you that I still pregnant and the twins are growing good I am small I know I am trying to eat but nothing staying in me."

"That's nice."

"Bye John I love you."

"What did she want?" Sandra said coming over there and drinking some of John's beer.

"Nothing she crazy that's all."

Everyone got separated and John end up back in Katrina bed and Sandra was really drunk already and she started flirting with this huge man that was sitting next to her. Deep down inside, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she said to herself, that a little flirting and nothing else wouldn't be that bad. She loved John to death and she knew that he loved her. She only wanted to have a little bit of fun to see if she could still play the game like she used to, when she was single.

About an hour later, everybody was on a dance floor, dancing away. She could find John and than she ask Dawn have she seen John and she told her not since Katrina left and Dawn was still giggling with her man and Missy was in the corner of the bar, one leg up with the freak of the group. Why was he called the freak? Because he had Hot Pink Lemonade hair color and is Matt Hardy's little brother, Marc didn't come with them to the bar Sandra was dancing with the huge man who was sitting next to her and she was flirting with. He stood at 6'10 and about 300 lbs. He was huge and for once, Sandra felt small compare to him. In a way, he reminds her of the Undertaker but Sandra was so drunk she didn't know she was with Mark It was now the last call and the bar was going to close in 30 minutes. By this time Suzanne, Missy and Dawn Donna decided that they were going back to the hotel with those guys.

Mark looked at her and asked her if she was going to go back with him to the hotel. Sandra was still wasted, but it light up a light bulb in her head. That could be the solution that she was looking for since John left with Katrina and she knew they had sex. Would she be able to go thru this? Would she be able to cheat on John? Would she be able to sleep with another man? Would she be able to do anything for the happiness and the only thing missing in John her life?

After thinking about it for a little while, she was mad because John got wasted and left with her. Sandra looked at him and told him that she will indeed go with him back to the hotel. He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. Sandra was frozen by the action, but blamed it on the alcohol. When they all arrived at the hotel, her four friends were really horny by now and the only thing they wanted to do was to get into their rooms have sex like rabbits. Sandra and Mark reached Mark's room, shut, and locked the door. They both sat on the bed and didn't know really what to do. It seemed like they both wasn't sure if they should go ahead and sleep together or not. Mark took Sandra's hand and told her that if she didn't want to have sex with him, it was okay. She could just crash here for the night until she left with her friends in the morning. Sandra looked at him in the eyes and with a soft kiss, replied to him that she wanted him. She then stood up in front of him, standing between his legs and started kissing him on the lips and asking for entrance with her tongue. Mark let her explore his mouth and brought her closer to his body. He pulled up down on him while he lay on the bed. She started playing with his spiked hair while continuing kissing him. Marks hand slowly made their way to her waist and pulling her shirt out of her pants, to have access to her skin. It didn't take him too long to unhook her bra which made Sandra giggle for a moment. That giggle made Mark stop and asked her if she was okay with this. Sandra smiled back at him and said that it was just so amazing how man can unhook bras so fast. Mark returned the smile and said that they were born with magic fingers.

They continued kissing and they were getting more and more passionate in everything they were doing. Mark pulled Sandra's shirt over her head and rolled her on her back next to him. He then, stood up, removed his shirt, to expose his bare chest. Sandra's eyes open wide when she saw how big and strong he was. He then, got down on his knees between Sandra's legs and pulled her to sit in front of him. He gently started sucking on Sandra's nipple, very lightly, teasing it with his tongue. Sandra was actually enjoying this, but in the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong to sleep with a co-worker who is married with two girls at home. When Mark was done with the left one, he went and took care of her right nipple. She could feel herself getting really aroused by the way he was taking care of her. He then, started kissing his way lower to her stomach and belly button. Then, he laid her back on the bed and unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down. Then, with his teeth, he pulled her panties down to join her jeans. He pulled them off completely and threw them on the floor. She was now completely naked in front of him and at his mercy.

Gently again, he started kissing the inside of her thighs, which was driving Sandra insane. He then, put her legs over his shoulder and pulled her hips down, closer to him, to have a better access to her fountain of joy. He started slowly by tickling her clit with his tongue, and waiting to see her reaction. She had to grab the bed sheet under her and was holding on it really tight. Mark liked that reaction and continued his work. He then, with one finger, started to rub her entrance. With that combination, it didn't take too long for Sandra to start coming, her juice starting to flow. When he could taste her, he started penetrating one finger into her and preparing her for after. Being such a big guy like he was, he knew that he couldn't get inside her right away, even thought it didn't even know her really, he was not the type of man to be aggressive, and he was more into pleasing the women that he was with.

When Mark felt Sandra comfortable with one finger, he added a second one. Sandra was going insane, the pleasure she was receiving was something that was good, even thought she was doing a sin. But the sin was for something special. When Mark knew that she was ready, he unzipped his jeans and taking them off. He was already hard and ready to unload. Sandra sat up and told him that she wanted to prepare him also, just like he did with her. With her hands, she started rubbing his balls and with her other one, stroking him from the base of his huge manhood. With the tip of her tongue, she was teasing his head and licking the little pre-cum that had found his way out. She then, took him all inside her mouth and bobbing her head up and down. She could hear Mark moaning louder and louder. She was stroking and bobbing him faster and faster and when she could feel that he was ready to cum, she asked him to cum inside her. Mark pulled up Sandra's hip to have better access to her and penetrated her, slowly, to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. After thrusting her couple of time, faster and faster, they both came at the same time. They both fell on the bed and Sandra whispered in his ear, thank you.

Later on that morning, Sandra had waked up and she couldn't believe that she was in Mark's room and she saw her clothes on the floor she was shock yeah she like him but she never want to have sex with him and she ran into the bathroom took a shower and dressed. She looked at him still sleeping like a baby. She approached him and kissed him on the forehead.

Meanwhile John woke to hear Katrina talking on the phone and he act like he was still sleep and she was talking to Ashley how she got John to come back to her room and she thank Ashley for the tip and she got ready, taking a shower and dressed. She approached him and kissed him on the forehead, and thanked him again. She then, took her purse and walked out of the room, looking for her three other friends.

John woke up and he call Sandra's cell phone and she didn't answer it and when he got to her room she was there crying and John walk over to her and hold her.

"I am so sorry I am so sorry baby."

"Why did you go with her? Knowing she is pregnant with Orlando Jordan's babies?"

"Sweetie I found out something this morning she isn't pregnant she lied to us I heard saying something to Ashley on the phone but after last night she might be because she kiss me on the forehead sayed thank you."

"Get out of my face right now please! I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay I love you baby girl."

So than all the girls got together and they all just look at each other and they couldn't believe what they all did and they was hanging out. 

"I can't believe what I did last night?" Sandra said taking something for her headache

"You! I never thought I would sleep with Randy Orton." Suzanne said eating toast

"I am not a big fan of his and I know he was missing Melina I feel so bad sleeping with Carlos last night." Donna said

"I did it with Jeff Hardy come on now not my type and why did we get so wasted?"

"You know something I think Katrina drug John's beer and I did drink out of it and I don't know what happen after that all I know I woke up in Mark's room aka Undertaker room"

"Dawn you are not saying much." Melissa said

"I feel bad because I mess with Chris come on he is older enough to be my little brother Dawn said drinking her tea.

"We all want out the normal last night and I strongly hope this never get out."

"I know Jason would not forgive me." Donna said

"I know but I wonder you could be right about Katrina might drug him but why would she do that for?"

"I tell you why Sandy please don't get mad what she and Ashley told me they don't know we are old friends and you are the god mother of my child anyway she told me that she got the date rape drug and she was going to use it on John to get to sleep with him so she can get pregnant again."

"What do you mean pregnant again? Isn't she pregnant right now?" Sandra said looking shock

"No she got rid of it because it was OJ babies and she rather have John's baby than OJ so last night she want off the pill and gave him the date rape drug and she wants to have his baby so bad so she can be with him all the time but she wants you to leave him that's why she did what she did last night."

"WHAT! Oh my god that little whore! I don't believe what I am hearing. So he was telling truth this morning I broke down and cries I was hopping when I got back to my room he would be sleeping in my bed but no he was with her." Sandra said

"You still have the rights to be little upset he did sleep with her the million dollar question is, is she now pregnant with his baby." Suzanne said

"Let's hope not things been going good for me and I don't want nothing to mess it up."

"So don't tell nobody what you know just play alone with her games."

Meanwhile John want to see Craig and him what happen last night and told him still go through with it because she is ruin their relationship.

"You guys have some days off right?"

"Yes we do."

"Where were you two going to spend it in Philly or West Newbury?"

"Newbury because we was going to be working on her demo to take it to Columbia Records."

"Nat knows a local producer in Philly and he have a studio that she can use so we will take care of that little bitch once and for all she isn't going to hurt my little girl no more."

"Thanks man I owe you so much."

"Your debt is paid you stay with Sandy I want to see her happy you know what I mean."

"Yes I do understand I am going to stay with Sandy as long she wants me."

"Good."

"She is the best woman in my life."


	14. Day after Wrestlemaina 22

**CHAPTER 14- Day after Wrestlemaina 22**

Meanwhile the girls want shopping and some of the fans was at the mall and they ask for her autograph and told her she is more pretty in person than on TV and she thank them and she want to the hotel spa and she treat her friends and sisters and sister in laws and they was shock to see their boyfriends and husband in there and they all promise not to tell what happen last night or them in the spa. Than everyone crush in their room, Sandra, and John hang out with each other.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Us what would have been like if I was just a teacher and you were a computer programmer or teacher would we be having all these problems?"

"John come on every couple have problems it makes love grows stronger I myself is more worried about coming like my mom and dad they was so happy bang they got divorced in 1992 CJ was 22, JT was 20, RJ 18, and I was 13 Nathan 8 Nina was 4 and that's when me and my mom started not to get alone and I just act up and when my dad got the job in Philly I came with him and me stay with him and I sort of got some trouble and Nat and I live with my dad and CJ and JT and RJ was all in college and Nina was mommy's little girl. My dad cheated on my mom and it wasn't with Suzanne mom but it was a lady before her and she was a real bitch anyway my parents was married for 24years and after having six children you think they really love each other."

"I feel you I just got out of high school when my parents got divorce and I didn't make it easy on nobody either so you think we can stay together past 30years?"

"I hope so but you never know."

"You want to have kids?"

"Why you pregnant."

"Ha, ha very funny Sand but for real though do you want kids?"

"Maybe if it happens than so be it I am not the one in charge of that."

"I know what you are saying but I would like to have two kids a boy and a girl that's it one for me and one for you."

"Yeah me too but I don't know we might get carried away like our parents did when they was our age."

"That's true I hope you going to stop wrestling when we do have kids."

"If I do get pregnant I am going to stop being a woman's wrestler and be a stay home mom get fat watching soap opera and talk shows all day long."

"You are joking right?"

"Hey you sayed you going to be a coach and eat fried cheese stick have a gut which it. I told you going to look like your dad by time you are his age why can I let myself go?"

"Because you are too beautiful to me and I want you stay in good shape I mean you don't have to look the way you look now but don't get too soft on me you know what I am saying."

"Oh so that's how it goes?"

"As long you stay my cheerleader girlfriend."

"Always baby."

So than they left to go to work and when they got there everyone smiling and having a good time and Sandra walk into the women dressing room and most of the girls was there.

"Hey girl what's up?" Lisa said

"Nothing much so we are wrestling each other tonight?"

"Yeap for the title."

"Is Ash around?"

"Nope she is out for the next six months she really hurt her knee last night."

"Yeah I feel bad that happen to her."

"Yeah, so we on for tonight ladies night?"

"Oh yeah it is on tonight."

"That's cool I like hanging around your friends they crazy like us."

"Yeah I know."

"That is a cute outfit where did you get that from?"

"I got it from Macy's in Chicago."

"That's nice."

"What's up girls?" Amy said walking in the dressing room

"Hey Ames. Talk to you later Sandy" Lisa said leaving out the room

"See you later Lisa." Sandra said

"What's up Sandy?" Amy said changing her clothes

"Nothing I am surprise you are still talking to me." Sandra said

"Why would I stop talking to you because I am back with Adam?"

"Yeah, tell me why you are back with him for anyway?"

"I talk to him and told him I was confuse and he getting help now for his anger now and we are working things out."

"Really I wish you luck I hope you are right that Adam had change."

"Will he have to change you will be the third person I tell but I am going to have a baby."

"Will I don't know what to say?"

"Yes I know that's what me and Matt was auguring about he want it to be his not Adam's."

"You are saying that this baby is Adam?"

"Yes it is."

"Are you sure you can make mistake"

"I know who the father of my baby is beside I am getting older and I need to slow down now I am getting little too old for wrestling so I am hanging it up."

"When are you going to stop wrestling?"

"Tonight is my last night in the ring I am going back to announce table tonight I had fun doing that when I broke my neck yeah so I am replacing JR tonight."

"That's cool they going to keep you."

"Trish hey what's up?" Amy said

"I don't have anything to say to you I can't believe you going back to him after all he did to you?"

"He really had change Trish he is better now."

"Don't look at me I am not judging." Sandra said

"Whatever it is it's your life and I hope you and your child be safe that's all."

"Hey Alicia (**aka Mickie James**) are you hanging out with us tonight?" Sandra said

"Hell yeah if you want me too?" Alicia said coming in the room

"Cool welcome to Raw and I hope you enjoy yourself around here." Amy said

"Thanks I am having a good time."

"I am out of here I have to go find Cena later."

"Hey Sandy is it true you use to work in OVW?"

"Yeah I started there in 2004 why?"

"Strange I really don't remember you."

"I was there I remember you my old wrestling name was Sweet Sandy Lane."

"Oh okay now I remember you."

"Good to see you again."

"Yeah."

So than Sandra want to hang out with John and they was in the back hall way and they had done a quickie in this back hall way and the show started and they want to get ready and the show started off JR is fired and who is the new one contender for the woman's title. Sandylove came out there first with the Woman's Title and people were booing her.

"Stop the booing I told you people I was going to win last night and I did it all by my self you ain't seen anything yet. I can do what I want, and no one can stop me."

Than Stephanie came out there and she walks down to the ring with something on her mind."

"Sandylove cognates on your first title and making history in the first Woman's Hell in the Cell Match last night. You sayed something funny what the hell you think you are! You can not do what you want unless I tell you what to do got it!" Stephanie said getting in Sandylove face.

"Chill out Steph by the way anyone here have a mint yes you need a mint Steph sorry."

Sandylove said flagging her hand Stephanie check her breath and she got mad at Sandylove.

"HOW DARE YOU! Okay, okay tonight you will be putting up your newly won belt up against Victoria!" 

"Ooo I am really scared of Victoria bring her on I can beat her too! Oh yeah that chick who was hanging around Christy last night better stay out my way because I will kick her ass too."

Than Ashley song hits and it was Lalya and Elizabeth from the Diva Search 2 come down to the ring.

"Sorry Stephanie to come out here but we have something to say to this little bitch right here!" Elizabeth said

"Last night you hurt one our friend last night now she don't know if she is coming back in the ring because you!" Lalya said

"Will Ashley was in the wrong place at the wrong time it is all part of the game sorry Steph I had to steal Triple H line hey I take you two on also I am not scare of the Barbie Dolls Twins you want a fight I'll give you a fight come get some." Sandylove said as she pushes Elizabeth

"Wait a minute! I am control of this show! Tonight the Woman's title going to be Lalya , Elizabeth, Victoria vs. Sandylove in a handicap match and guess what sweetie you don't have to be pin to lose your title bye ,bye bitch!"

So than it want on commercial break and Sandra got in the back and John was talking to Elizabeth and she had little jealously in her but she let it go and she walk over there and be really friendly to her and it was time for the Cabana.

"I just want to say sweetie get well soon I miss you Bella" Carlito said with a smile on his

He says tonight's Cabana is about who should be number one contender to the WWE Championship. Everyone saw the Iron Man Match last night, but what we did not see was a winner, it was a tie. The music of Kurt Angle then hit in the arena as he made his way down to the ring. Angle took a mic and asked what the hell match Carlito was watching, everyone saw him beat the living hell out of Shawn Michaels…with that the music of the Heart Break Kid hit in the arena as he came down to the ring. Michaels took the mic and asked Angle if he said clear, did he say he made it clear, because to him nothing can be more unclear. Last week after they tied, he gave Angle an opportunity for sudden death, and Angle walked. That tells him one of two things, either he does not want to be the WWE Champion, or he does not want any more of HBK. Clearly. Angle said he's not scared of anybody, and Shawn Michaels should be scared of losing his damn job because McMahon knows Angle carries the company and is RAW's meal ticket. He said last time he was WWE Champion; the WCW went out of business. He said if anyone deserves to be number one contender, it is him. The music of the Big Show then hit!

Show said that he has been patiently sitting in the back waiting his turn ever since he came to RAW, and seeing Angle out there gave him an epiphany. He said when you are a giant, you do not have to wait in line, and you cut in front because you can. He said that he would like to have a shot at the WWE Title, and would like anybody to make his day and tell him he cannot. The music of Edge then hit as he made his way to the ring as Mr. Money in the Bank with Lita by his side. Edge took the mic and said they must be forgetting something, he's the only one with a guaranteed title shot in the bank. Last week he became a career killer, so all they should be worrying about is who is going to join Matt Hardy in the unemployment line. He said if Stephanie is in the back, he thinks they should freeze all title shots until he cashes in the money in the bank. Carlito said Edge did not have the guts to help them fight Smackdown last week. He said no one in the ring could stand each other. One, no one would mind if McMahon fired Edge, and two, if anyone deserves to be number one contender, it's Carlito.

The music of John Cena then hit as he made his way to the ring. Cena stopped in the aisle and said we have a ring full of number one contenders. Cena went through all of them with raps, Cena said he will be the champ again, and he never backs down or quits, if he could he'd fight them all, cuz he just don't give a… than his music hit and stop when Triple H came out there and he said he was the best he can beat each and everyone of them in the ring and on the stage who ever win the number contender spot get ready lose because he is that dam good.

During the break, Maria interviewed Stephanie, and she announced Big Show, Shawn Michaels, and John Cena would face Edge, Carlito, and Kurt Angle here tonight!

Than it was time for Woman's title match. The music of Sandylove hit in the arena as she made her way to the ring as the Women's Champion, and she is set to defend her gold against Victoria, Lalya, Elizabeth.

Sandylove went to work with right hands and then a Lou Thesz press and unloaded with more right hands. Lalya did the matrish, then flipped into a headscissors to take Victoria down, and then nailed her with a kick. Victoria went for Sandylove faction, but Victoria blocked and threw Elizabeth down to the mat. Victoria nailed a snap suplex and then perched Sandylove on the top rope. Victoria kicked her away but Lalya came back with a right hand and then did a body press slam! Victoria torques the back of Sandylove, like a modified crab, and then covered for two. Victoria bitched at the referee and then walked into a spinebuster from Lalya Sandylove nailed a jaw breaker and then blocked a right hand and hit one of her own, and then hit more right hands but ate an elbow in the corner. Elizabeth then went for the Sandylove sphere, but Victoria grabbed her by the legs and dropped right down to the mat into a Boston crab but then Lalya rolled through for a near fall! Victoria blocked a Chick Kick and then nailed a right hand and went for the Widow's Peak but Sandylove reversed into a Northern Lights suplex for the win!

So than after the match Victoria nailed Sandylove and all three girls jump Sandylove and they was hitting her in the lower back after the match and then Sharmell hit the ring and mounted Victoria from behind, but Victoria threw her down and kicked her. Some other chick Alexis Laree then hit the ring and started to go to work on Victoria with right hands and then nailed a trust kick to send her outside and hit Victoria with the belt to knock her off the apron, and then handed the title back to Sandylove and left, leaving Sandylove looking very confused During the break. Sandylove is shown backstage with Sharmell, and then the new diva showed up, said her name is Mickie James, and was all excited to meet Sandylove and Sharmell. She said she has written to Sandy so many times, and wants to be just like her. Alexis then hugged her, and Sandylove and Sharmell looked a bit freaked out.

So than it was time for the six man tag match The music of Carlito hit in the arena as he made his way to the ring for this six man tag team match, and he will be teaming with Kurt Angle and Edge, who was accompanied by Lita. We then go to footage of a limo arriving outside the arena, and Mr. McMahon is here! Back from commercial, and Shawn Michaels music hit as he made his way out, and he will be teaming with the Big Show and John Cena.

Cena and Edge kicked things off and Edge backed Cena to the corner and went for a right hand but Cena blocked and unloaded with right hands of his own. Cena ate boot on a corner charge and Edge tagged in Carlito who stomped away at Cena and then sent him headfirst to the corner. Cena came back with a back body drop and then tagged in Show. Show nailed a big head butt and then chopped Carlito in the corner. Angle came in and Show gave him a chop for good measure. Edge came in and Show threw him off and then whipped Angle into Edge in the corner, and then Carlito into both of them before splashing all three! Carlito, Angle, and Edge dropped to the outside as we went to commercial.

Back on RAW and Cena is in control of Angle but then walked into a belly-to-belly overhead. Angle delivered an uppercut and then tagged in Edge. Edge distracted the referee while Angle choked Cena in the corner and then nailed some elbow drops.

Edge worked over Cena in the corner and then tagged in Carlito. Carlito clubbed the back of Cena and then went for a suplex but Cena blocked and hit one of his own and made the tag to Michaels. Michaels nailed Carlito with right hands and then hit the flying forearm, and nipped up. Michaels knocked Cena and Edge off the apron, hit an atomic drop on Carlito, and then slammed him down before heading up top and scoring with the elbow. Michaels started to tune the band and went for Sweet Chin Music but Angle hit the ring and nailed Michaels with a clothesline and Carlito covered for a near fall.

Angle tagged in, worked over Michaels in the corner with right hands and uppercuts, and then nailed a beautiful German suplex for a near fall. Angle locked in a body scissors on Michaels and Michaels rolled Angle over and nailed some right hands to break the hold. Angle sent Michaels to the ropes, Carlito pulled the rope down, and Michaels tumbled to the outside. Edge then hit the spear on Michaels on the outside while Angle was distracting the referee, as we went to yet another commercial break!

Back live on RAW and Angle has Michaels in a side headlock on the mat. Michaels fought out but Angle whipped Michaels hard to the corner, flipped him inside out before nailing an overhead belly to belly, and made the cover but Cena broke the count. Carlito tagged in and chopped at Michaels in the corner before nailing left hands to the head. Michaels came back with chops of his own but then missed a corner charge and his shoulder hit the ring post. Carlito covered for a near fall and then locked in a rear naked choke. Michaels fought up and escaped with right hands but then ran into a dropkick for another near fall.

Carlito went back to the rear naked choke but Michaels again fought up, reached for a tag, and then nailed a back suplex on Carlito. Carlito tagged in Angle as Michaels tagged Show. Show knocked Angle down with right hands and head butts and then went for the chokslam and caught Edge and went for a double chokslam but they kicked him low and then he hammered them both down. Show told Angle he cannot see him, ala Cena, and then tagged in the champ who nailed a sit down powerbomb and hit the five-knuckle shuffle for a near fall! Edge has his briefcase on the outside and Show went after him and kicked him over the barricade. Cena went for the FU on Angle but Carlito broke it up and then Angle locked in the Ankle Lock. Cena countered into his own Ankle Lock and then rolled through into a victory roll and Angle has beat Cena!

The winners are Kurt Angle, Edge, and Carlito Lillian Garcia said

So than the girls left and had their girls night out and nobody didn't drink that much and they talk and laugh the night way and the next day they all left out of Sandra's room and want back to their room to get ready to leave to go home.

"Thanks Sandy for letting me come to the girl's night out." Nina said hugging her big sister

"Will you are going to be 18 this year so why not."

"I hope daddy don't be mad at you for doing that though."

"You know I can't do anything wrong daddy been acting weird every time he sees me upset about something."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to see you upset?"

"Maybe so you ready to go back to Florida and brag to your friends all the superstars you meet."

"Sandy have you forgotten I go to a Christian school and I am going to hell in the bread basket if I keep watching wrestling."

"Oh yeah I forgot that but you have friends on the net right?"

"Yes I do and nobody knows I am related to you."

"Not yet you don't know it might be pictures of all of us on the net."

"Are you going to do Playboy? I heard you talking to Torrie and Christy about it."

"I was thinking about it I do have a chance to do it but I know one thing mom and dad will not see eye to eye on that they would flip John would love it Carmine, Frankie, Tim and the rest of the gang would love it but I for one really want to do it but I also want to show a good image to the young girls but I am bad ass and I love to do something out there."

"You still can be a bad ass show young girls you can be a positive person."

"Yes you are right."

Therefore, they left to go home Sandra was wondering why John changes their plans and she did not question him. Sandra was back at her own place in Philly.

"Home sweet home." John said driving up to her driven

"John, why we couldn't go to your place?"

"I told you Nat knows this guy he is pretty good producer and he wants you to meet him."

"Oh okay so it doesn't have anything to do with your parents?"

"No sweetie it don't hey we got the house to our self you notice that?"

"Please I just want to go to bed relax my mind do some yoga or something." Sandra getting her bags

"Oh that's how you been doing Melina's move?" John opening up Sandra's door

"Yeah you got me." Sandra said walking into the house

"Wow you got like sixty messages on your machine."

"Okay let go see who call me although everyone was in Chi-town with us."

Some of the fans got hold of her number and they call her and her dads call her to tell her about the producer and than the producer call her and so did Nat and Katrina call her and she left a message for John.

"We are in a relationship John, we are having a baby, and did you really think I was just going to say 'Sure John, you can fuck her all you want. No John I know the bitch is right there listen I don't give a fuck so who do you want to be with I am not going to lose this one because you like what happen last year we had a good time at Wrestlemaina oops I forgot that was only suppose to be between me and you sorry baby but the bitch have to know about it. Bye, bye baby I love you." Katrina said on the answering machine

Sandra cross her arms and look at John and they both sat in silence until John spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up you know how sorry I am I told you that yesterday. Please baby, I promise I will not hurt you again. You just gotta give me another chance," he said.

"John...I don't want to get into this again she is going to get hers I swear. I believe you Dawn told me what she did I was mad at you for not watching your drink."

"I know I heard you talking on the phone how the plan was going all this shit."

"Let's forget about her and let's just get some sleep or take care of your hard on there man you need to hide that."

"Why hide it you love it."

So than they want up stairs to her room and they made love and while Sandra was sleep John want downstairs and talk to her dad and the plan was going down that night and Sandra woke up and cook them dinner and John was daydreaming and Sandra walk over to him and snapping him out of it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"A song about us."

"You and I or the crew?"

"You and I but I don't know how to write it you know."

"Oh yeah I understand I get that way too. It will come to you."

"Yeah it will." He said smiling

So than they want out that night while they was out John got a call from Craig and he told him that it is about to go down tonight and John ask Sandra to go to the studio with him he thought of a song.

Meanwhile in Boston Katrina was in a night club and she was hanging out with friends when this good looking guy walk up to her and slip a date rap drug in her soda and she started acting crazy and she was all over the good looking guy and she told him she would to have sex with him and she took him to her place and on the way there he pull out a gun and shot her in the head three times and in the stomach four times and he jump out of the car and she fell over the staring wheel she got into a car accident and she hit a wall.

There was a bomb in her car that he put in there and it want off in the car and blew up and he call Craig from a near by phone and told him it is all over with and Craig was happy and it was a near by car near by and he speed off and he left the country and he was a guy so snitch to the to the other Crew about what they was planning to do to the guy who killed Jeff so when he got to Spain he was killed by a truck.

The next day John and Sandra was enjoying their day off and they spend a day in New York because John was having a concert there and autograph session so was Sandra her first autograph session since she become Woman's Champion.

"John stops getting jealous I can't help it a lot of guys like me." Sandra smiling said when they were leaving the mall. "Look all them girls still throwing them self at you. You don't see me getting jealous although before I got in WWE I was jealous of all them women and girls throwing them self at you."

"They can like you but they don't need to be all over you like that. Some of them women are harmless babe nothing for you to get jealous about."

"That's what I am saying to you about the guys. Marc talks to your cousin."

"What can I say I have to agree with him?"

"Missy talks to your man?"

"Marc!"

"Missy!"

"You know what I going home to father."

"Aw come on we was having fun." Marc said putting his around Sandra's neck and kissing her on the cheek.

"I know I was just playing so you two ready hit the stage tonight?"

"Yes baby girl we are ready."

"So you two set a date yet?"

"Nope we didn't." Melissa said

"We might never get married." Marc said

"Why not scared to be a husband?" Sandra said

"Nope just don't see the need."

"I see I wish I feel the same way."

"Knowing you want a Star Jones wedding." Melissa said

"You want too far but if I could I wouldn't mind."

"You are not saying anything on the subject." Sandra said turning to John

"I am going to say I hope your dad know what you are planning."

"He knows how I am." Sandra said hugging her man.

"Yeah I forgot he spoil you."

"He did not when I wanted a motor bike he told me no so you know what I am going to buy a Harley Davidson and I am getting it custom made and I going to get a new low rider and as I call it a Fast and Furious car."

"I love her old car it was sweet how it was hook up."

"Yes it was but I can get a new one it is going to be better than the old one."

"That's cool baby you want a low rider and Harley? If you do Playboy are you going to pose on Harley?"

"I might by the way how did you know about that?"

"Someone told me and ask me how I would feel about it."

"What did you say?"

"I told that person that if you want to do it so be, it I am not control of her."

"Good answer, good answer." Melissa said clapping like she is on Family Feud.

"Will I am glad you have my back on this but I don't know if I am going to do it or not it is a great opts but I really don't know because Sammie and Nina and Madison even though Madison and Sammie are my step sisters I don't want them to be call names kids can be cruel."

"Yes they can but at least you are a hit in every high school especially with the boys." Marc said smiling at Sandy

"Oh okay yeah that's true but I don't want to be the girl they first masturbated on nasty thought there."

"Babe you think them not doing that now?" John said

"Got a good point there."

"Why not I think it is an honor you ask me." Melissa said

"You want guys to masturbate to your picture?" Marc said

"If I was in wrestling yeah I guess."

"Missy only person going to do that is me you know that right?"

"Oh okay too much info there."

"Dude you do that still?" John said laughing at his cousin.

"I feel wired when they see me they get a strange glair in their eyes."

"They stare at you now so what's the big deal about?"

"That's true but it is worst when I do Playboy."

"You want to do it and baby girl I got your back on this." John said

"Yeah me too." Marc said

"Oh okay I'll think about it some more."

So than they got to the hotel and John cell phone ring and he want into the other room and took it and it was Craig tell him that she is dead and the hit man is also die and he played it off when Sandra walk into the room.

"What!" You sure oh man I can't believe it thanks for telling me I tell her yeah thanks."

"Who was that you talking to?"

"My dad he told me that Katrina was killed last night?"

"What! You shiting me? How did she die?"

"She was car jacking some sorts the investigation is starting."

"Who is getting investigated?" Melissa said

"Katrina was killed last night?"

"Dam J is you okay?" Marc said

"I am doing fine I am little shock. She should have known better not to leave her drink down. I have to go up there and still do a DNA on the baby she was carrying."

"You mean her little plan work?" Melissa said

"I was going to say the same thing?" Sandra said, "Man she is good."

"Yeah I guess." John said, "I am not going to sweat it though."

"That's ashamed that happen to her like that I don't wish harm on nobody bad karma you know." Sandra said

"But it did happen so just have to live with it and go on with the flow you know what I am saying." John said wiping the tears from his eyes.

So than after the show John and Sandra want to West Newbury and he took the blood test and right before they left to go to Italy John want to her funeral and he was sad that did happen to her but he had to do something and after the funeral her sister who was pregnant came up to John and ask him can they talk before he leaves to be with his family and Sandra.

"Hey John can I speak to you?" Kristin said holding her stomach

"Yeah sure go ahead." John said

"I don't know you remember or not when I came out there with Katrina you was so upset because you lose your girlfriend and you came out there to do a promotion and it was you and Orlando …and um…"

"What you getting at this kid you are carrying is mind too? Come your sister try that one already. Let her rest in peace but Kris do not start okay. However, why now after all these months? Did Katrina threatening you and you couldn't tell me or did your parents threatening you why now you telling me this?"

"I didn't know when I would get the opportunity to see you again. It was a now or never situation although if Katrina had her way she would pass my baby to be hers and um I am nothing like my sister I didn't want you to know but my mom was going to tell you and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to tell you but I just going to tell you that you going to be a dad let me explain to you see my sister was so jealous that I got pregnant by you that she was trying to hurt me and our baby and when she find out that she was pregnant with Orlando babies she got rid of them I was going to do the same thing but I just couldn't get up the balls to do it because I thought it might be little different you know between us but when she told me that you was with Sandylove now I was hurt and I told her I was pregnant with your baby she shook me and beat the living hell out of me but our baby still here and growing and um I told you and I don't give a shit if you are in my life I just want you to be there for your child that's all Sandy will have to understand you know what I am saying I am not out to hurt you or Sandy but you know how my parents are so do I have your trust in this baby or do I have to get a DNA test too?"

"So the night in question we hook up? You only what18 years old?"

"No I am not 18 years old I just turn 20 three months ago and I was 19years old when I had sex with you it was the day before my20th birthday?"

"Was that your birthday when we had sex with each other?"

"No it was Joanna birthday but we was celebrating both of us birthday that night and you was the first guy I ever had sex with too so there isn't no other guy."

"You mean to tell me you were a virgin?"

"Yes I wrote it down in my dairy and here it is you can read it your self. I got lock up on the first try how lucky can I get you know."

John sighed and ran a hand through his short brown hair. He did not know what to do.

"I'm sorry I threw you off like this John… I just didn't want you to hate me because what my sister did to you the past two years since you two broke up and you got back with Shania than got with Ashley and now you with Sandy I don't want you to hate me forever if I didn't tell you." Kristen said softly.

"Kris, I will never hate you, but I have a hard time to believing this right now that I am going to be a father to a teenage mother." John said.

"If I wasn't 20 my parents were going to have you arrest for child molestation trust me they would love to ruin you and your career."

"I know that's what shocking to me I am not like that I am so sorry for ruin your life but I am sorry I don't remember none of this."


	15. Finally Together

**CHAPTER 15-** **Finally Together **

**Flash Back**

He was kissing her neck and shoulders by the time her breathing returned to some normalcy after she broke the passionate kiss. His hands had moved to her hips and he was caressing them over her thin skirt, tugging and teasing the sides of her panties.

While picking her up he could feel the ever-expanding bulge in his trousers. She never needed to do much to arouse him, and now her scent was filling his mind. He knew he would have to fight a tough battle with his instincts if he had to make it enjoyable for her. He carried her into the main room while carrying her to the room he was caressing her back and teasing her bra strap before finally snapping it open. Her moans were getting louder and louder, that she was enjoying every bit of this made his penis only happier.

He put her down on the bed and she jumped to hug him- she wanted him to stay close. He responded by putting his hands in her blouse caressing her back and then lifting her open bra slightly and softly massaging her breasts, her reaction bordered on being violent she shrieked with pleasure and he responded by a deep kiss and flick on the nipples. Then he removed her blouse and kept on kissing her- this time continuous short kisses, so that she would not feel breathless enough to break the kissing.

Then he laid her on the bed, this time she did not hug him. She knew he was admiring her breasts- how she looked half naked, she enjoyed the admiring look in his eyes. However, not for long, he was licking and sucking her nipples like a maniac and her loud moans only egged him on to do it harder.

He moved one of his hands on top of her skirt while still sucking her breasts. Lifting her skirt with one hand he started to caress her vagina over her panties- this nearly pushed her over the edge and all she could do was to scream his name repeatedly. The moment he inserted his finger in her vagina it was drenched in her juices, his finger inside her vagina had brought her over the edge. Happy that he had aroused his bride so much, he moved his finger in and out she responded with moving up and down on his finger. Then he inserted another finger to see her response, he was not disappointed, her oohs and aahs rhymed with his finger movements.

The look on her face was that of a sexually aroused woman, she was in the throes of orgasm and was grinding her hips on his fingers. He knew should flow any moment and when she did he moved closer to her and slowly slipped her skirt off her. She was now lying naked in front of him. He was conscious of his hardening cock but decided to fully prepare the virginal bride for the final assault.

He kissed her mouth gently softly sucking on her lips and moved southwards down her neck to her breasts. He loved the taste of her hard nipples but decided to go for the bigger prize- her wet, fragrant hot vagina. The touch of his tongue on her vagina told her that another orgasm was in the offing. He licked and sucked her vagina voraciously and she was moving her vagina against his tongue.

He could no longer contain his bulge in his trousers. It had grown big- bigger than he had ever seen - must be her- so she should get it now and pushed it inside her red hot wet vagina- she screamed and for him the pleasure was beyond words. As he pumped into her vagina and flowed into it, he hugged her, took her into his arms and slept next to her with his penis sleeping in her vagina; it will not be a sound sleep he knew. She woke up and she had always been curious what it was like to give a boy a BJ.

She rolled over on top of him, and playfully nipped her way across his shoulders, down his chest and stomach, until finally, her lips were on his cock. Tentatively kissing it at first, as it quivered at her touch. She licked his balls, then his cock, starting at the base, and slowly licking her way up. Kristen could tell that this was driving John nuts, and she wanted to know what his cum tasted like. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock, and swirled her tongue around it. Slowly, she moved her mouth down his stiff rod.

Sliding her mouth up and down his cock drove John crazy, and Kristen could taste a bit of his pre-cum on her lips. John stopped her, wanting them to come together. Lying beside her, he rubbed the tip of his cock up against her hot snatch, and slowly inched his cock into her. Soon, he was deep inside her, their bodies moving together, writhing in heat. It did not take long for Kristen to cum, her juices flowing all around John's cock.

Kristen got on top of John, straddling him, still feeling his cock deep inside her and she wanted to make him come. She squirmed and wriggled on top of him, making him sweat, as she rode his cock and her caressed her taut nipples. As she began to ride him harder and faster, his hand searched for her clit. He rubbed her clit as she rode his cock, both of them nearing climax. She could sense him getting close, so she bent down and kissed him, her tongue searching for his as they exploded together. They fell asleep together, entwined in each other's arms, exhausted and satisfied.

When Kristen woke up the next morning, John was still sleeping. She quickly showered, thinking she would have a little fun waking John up who still was drug up from the night before. She dried off and got back into bed with him. She slid under the covers and began kissing and squeezing his cock and balls. He woke up, with his cock already hard in Kristen's mouth. He'd known he'd felt something, but thought he'd been dreaming until he opened his eyes and saw her downing him, under the covers. He writhed under her mouth, his hips grinding into her slightly, until finally, he shot his load into her mouth. John was eager to return the favor. He rolled on top of her and buried his fingers deep inside her. He could not bear to feel her wetness and not have a taste of her sweet juices. He licked her pussy and sucked her clit as he fingered her, making her come on his fingers and getting her sweetness all over his mouth.

The sweet taste of her pussy got John's cock hard again, and he told her he wanted to fuck her from behind. He cupped her breasts as she got up on all fours and he slowly worked his rod into her twat. Kristen bucked up against him, urging him to fuck her harder. John grabbed her by her hips and thrust his cock into her harder, faster, and deeper until they came together, collapsing on the bed, exhausted again.

One month later Kristen found out, she was pregnant and she was talking to her sister.

"You do know him. You have a piece of him, he loves you, and he never loved me. He probably thought I was a nice piece of ass."

Then it hit her, she knew who was father. She let go of Kristen and slapped her across the face.

"John's the father isn't he?" Kristin held her cheek and did not answer. "Isn't he?" She screamed once again.

"John Cena is this baby father." Kristin said.

"How could you do this to me?" she said walking around the room. "How could you do this to me?"

"I didn't do anything! It just happen Kat. "

"I love him and knew him longer than you but I went out with him before you did. What about everything I did for you, I pushed my feelings aside for you! I love you and I wanted to help you. I kept the truth from him so he would not hate me. Right or wrong, I always had your back. But you can't say the same for me, now can you?"

"I didn't mean it just happen Kat come on I know how much you love him I love him too and I didn't want to have his baby but I am so deal with it."

Katrina grab Kristin and shook and hit her in the stomach and beat her up so she can lose the baby but it didn't work and Katrina had to spend a night in jail and Kristen had to go to the hospital.

**End Flash Back**

"I don't remember any of that all I remember you and your sister was at the club partying and you wanted to meet me after that I don't remember having sex with you."

"But we did have sex talk to Orlando about it he saw us leaving together I am not lying to you John I swear on my dead sister and my baby we did have sex."

"So how you been doing."

"I just read pregnancy books and watch TV. However, other than that, I have been healthy so far and the baby is getting bigger. I don't drink anymore and I haven't been doing any drugs or anything like that I been eating my parents out of house and home my mom been starting to buy little things for me"

His mind started to travel somewhere else. His life would be completely different now that he had a kid on the way. Never did he expect to be a father at 28. He still had his whole life ahead of him, or at least he thought so. What if he wasn't ready? What if he was a bad father? Will Sandra leave him? Will she stay by his side? Than he snapped out of it when he heard her voice to come to pick him up.

"John ready to go?" Sandra said walk over where he was standing at with tears in his eyes. "Baby what's wrong."

"Bye John," she said softly. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as they broke the hug. She looked down at the floor so that he wouldn't see her.

"Hey…" John said raising her chin. He saw the tears come down and he wiped them away. "Don't cry…" He hugged her again not wanting to let go. He kissed her forehead and then leaned down and kissed her growing stomach. "I'll talk to you about it when we get to my place. Kris I'll call you when I get back from Italy okay you take care of yourself. I'll come with you to the doctors so you won't be alone." John said as he walks the way

"Why you going to do that for?"

"I'll tell you later."

So than he got in his jeep, Sandra drove him home, and they didn't say much and when they got to his father's house they was talking in the kitchen.

"I know how you are feeling why she had to die I don't know but whatever you two had in the past must been real love and you going to keep that in your heart I understand." Sandra said and giving John a hug

"When you talk to Orlando Jordan what did he sayed what happen that night in January?" John whisper.

"He just told me that you were partying with Katrina and that you got so pissie drunk that you left with her sister that's all he told me what's going on John talk to me?"

"I don't know you are aware this or not I had sex with her sister who is near the same age as Nina and um she told me that she is having my baby she haven't been with any other guy but me and um I am so sorry I hurt you again I don't know if it is true or not but I am so sorry that I hurt you."

Sandra just sat there she was so numb she couldn't speak and when Ashley came into the kitchen Sandra just got up and getting ready walk out of the room.

"Sandy please don't go you need to hear this too what I am about to say to John."

"No I don't I heard enough okay he just told me he got a 18 year old child pregnant what you going to tell me you pregnant too!"

"She is 20 but the baby was made when she was 19years old." John said.

"No I am not but I can tell you this yes Kristen is pregnant with your child John but it wasn't how you think she got pregnant."

"What the hell you talking about!" John said

"You know a girl named Tina who was with us that night?"

"Yeah that name sound familiar I probably know her if I seen her. What the hell does that got to do with this?"

"They put something in your drink and they I am talking about Katrina and Tina they also drug Kristen also so you two can't remember it …"

"Wait a minute Kris told me she wrote it in her dairy about us? What the fuck!"

"Katrina wrote it and none of that really happen I know you would not mess with that girl you are not like that. Anyway they um jerk you off got your sperm and they put it in her than they gave you the date rape drug and they did the same thing to her and that's when you two had sex with each other and she got pregnant she remember the second time not the first time. She swore to me not to tell you this but I couldn't see you so unhappy without Sandra even though we don't get alone but I don't want to hurt you I knew about it at Wrestlemaina night but I was in so much pain I couldn't tell you I am so sorry."

John's dad overheard the conversation and he walk in there and Sandra got up and gave Ashley a hug.

"I am sorry that your best friend die and I hope you rot in hell for not telling me or John about this now that girl going to have his baby she ruin her own little sister life so she can have John and you let her do that? Okay we don't have to be the best of friends but we all work together it is going to look bad on Cena part for letting something like this happen he is the older person here if it was a woman my age or your age or even his own age it would not be so bad."

"What Sandy is saying I could lose my fan base my job my career if this gets out god forbid if it do I am ruin they not going to like me no more than what I going to do huh? Ever thought of that but at least now she is 20 it shouldn't be no big deal right wrong it is because everyone knows how much I love Sandy and I don't know what to say" John said

"I don't know what to say either I didn't want this to happen to you but it did and I know you going to do the right thing but right now it is a mess but am so sorry."

John's dad walk into the kitchen and he look at Sandra and John holding each other.

"John I am sorry that I told you to break up with Sandra I didn't know Katrina was like that what the hell happens to her? I didn't know she was already married her husband didn't come after you that's good."

"He knew I use to date her back in college but that's all he knew nothing else" John said

"He must thought the babies was his he works crazy hours and they was getting a divorced when she was pregnant by Orlando Jordan" Ashley said

"He couldn't have a kid that's why I became the sperm donor for her."

"I didn't know that."

"I want to apologies to you Sandy you really do love my son he loves you I see how happy you make him."

" Thank you Mr. C but I understand why you feel that way and the reason you thought he needed to be with Katrina. So what happens now?" Sandra said

"I don't know? Are you going to stay with me? Katrina is making my life living hell!" John yelled

"John you don't have anything to worried about I am here for you come on we have to get ready to go to Italy next five days and when we get back we will handle the situation."

"I better go I am so sorry John and Sandy to hurt you like this my parents didn't raise me to be that way." Ashley said left out the house.

"Pop was you for real when you sayed you are sorry to Sandy?"

"It is hard to believe something your pop isn't always right and I can say I was wrong."

"You were joking about hearing us were you?"

"Oh I hear you and Sandra all the time she been here. Can you keep it down some? Gees."

"Sorry about that Mr. C." Sandra said blushing

"Yeah pop sorry we will try to be little more quite."

"That's okay I know how it is to be in love. So how is your place going?"

"Good it is almost done thank god I have a lot of room for my baby and for Sandy this woman buy a lot of stuff you thought I was bad she can out do me."

"That's pretty bad" his dad said

"I am not that bad he lying to you."

"So I hear you going to be in Playboy?"

"I haven't signed a contract yet so I am not in it yet. Candice is already in it and I think they were thinking to put most of us in the magazine but they haven't come to me yet how would you feel seeing your son girlfriend naked in Playboy?"

"If Johnny doesn't have a problem of me seeing you naked I guess it be okay but it will feel very strange though I know his mom isn't going to be too happy about you being in that magazine you know she is having a hard time seeing him in wrestling even now."

"Carol and my mom should be a tag team my mom found religion and she thinks I am going to hell because I am a wrestler. I love my mom to death but she is little wrong about that. And she is doing everything to keep my little sis out of wrestling too but she is acting out she is coming to the dark side." Sandra laughs.

"So you are not going to do Playboy because of that right?"

"Like I sayed I don't know yet but when I do know I'll tell you."

Therefore, than John and Sandra left West Newbury to go Italy before they left John want to see Kristen and her mom was home when he want there.

"Will look who is here the child abuser what do you want?"

"Can I speak to Kris I am sorry what Katrina did."

"Kris your man is here!"

Kristen came outside, they sat on the porch, and John sat next to her.

"Hey" She said

"Hey" He said 

"You leaving town now?"

"Yeah I talk to Ash and um she told me what Katrina had done to you how we created this child I am going to do my best to be there for you and um since you are young and I know you soon to be starting college soon so I know you want to at least start it so would you …"

"You want to raise my child with Sandy?"

"Yes I do I mean if you want to if not I at least get him or her for a weekend holidays."

"I was thinking of putting this baby up for adoption I am not fit to be a mother I barley can take care of myself how I am going to take care of this baby and go to school I am going to Springfield but I am not staying home you know what I am saying."

"Have you met anyone who wanted to adopt the baby?"

"No I haven't gone I was too scared to I love you John and I do want you in this child life and like I sayed I don't care if you are in my life as long you in this child life."

"While I am gone I really want you to think about it letting me and Sandra raise this child you still have a major part in this child life. If you want to be in the baby life."

"You want this motherfucker to raise this baby! Kristen Emma I don't believe you! Her mom said

"Mrs. O'Hara it be the best I am going to ask my current girlfriend to married me and um I think she will be a good mother to this child we both making good money so we going to have a big house everything so I want to take care of my business and that's to raise my child."

"You are so full of shit! When Kat told you, she was having your baby last year and again this year you told her to get rid of it but when it comes to her little slut sister you ready to take care of it what the hell! You want this son of bitch in your child's life you can get the fuck out of this house and go live with him and his family until you have the baby than you can come home! You are nothing but a whore both of yous! I got rid of one hope you die too!" Her mother said as she walks into the house."

Kristen started to cry and John hugs her and John kiss her on the cheek and she try to look at him but she couldn't.

"It is going to be alright baby girl you are going to get through this and you going to be somebody."

"I got to get out of here please take me away with from here when you get back please promise me that."

"I promise you I'll take you away from here. Try not to get upset okay your mom is just upset and I can understand that but she doesn't mean what she says."

"Yes she does hat me and Kat her and my dad both hates me more because I didn't die."

"I have to go I'll see you and call me and tell what we are having okay baby girl."

"I will do that be careful and have a great time in Italy." Kristen said smiling

Therefore, John kisses her on the lips and kisses her stomach, he left with Sandra to go to Italy, and on the way to the airport John and Sandra was talking.

"What did she say when you told her you wanted to raise your child?"

"She was planning to put my child up for adoption anyway her parents hate her and Katrina for what they did and they being nasty to Kris and she getting up set but she is strong and she will fight to stay strong ."

"So is she going to let us have the baby?"

"That I don't know Kris going to think about it while we are in Italy it will be the right thing to do right?"

"Yes it is."

"Sandy are you ready to be a mom?" Melissa said

"I was going to ask the same question to John you two ready to play house?" Marc said pulling up to the airport.

"I don't have any choices I have to be the man my parents raise me to be I am not going to be with her but I am just going to take care of my son or daughter you know."

"I am just helping out you know being a nanny. I do want to have kids but not right now I am having too much fun but somewhere down the road John and I will have kids."

So they got to New York and they were flying out with all the superstars from both shows and the TV crew they were going to do their first Raw and Smackdown in Italy. Everyone was having a good time on the plane and the first stop Rome and John, had to promote the shows, and was on Italy's hottest radio station and John just found out Sandra can talk Italian and he was impress.

"I didn't know you can speak in Italian"

"Yeah I can but it isn't any big deal"

"You amazing you know that."

"Yes I know come on Romeo let's see this town before we have to work tonight."

"I am with you kid."

So than they want sight seeing and later on that day Sandra a the rest of the divas want shopping together and they was having a good time and than that night they all had to work and it was a interpromotion show and everyone wrestle somebody off the other show and after the show the gang want out and party.

"When you going to ask her?" Carlos said

"I don't know it is now or never have to know." John said

"Just do it man you really love her and stuff go with it." Big Show said

"I know but she might not say yes all the crap I put her through."

"She is standing by you not too woman I know would do that especially when you got another woman pregnant." Matt said

"John, Sandy loves you and that's a good thing and she is willing to raise your child from other woman that's love there." Eddie said

"Yeah I know that but I am not sure why she is doing this but I am glad she is."

Meanwhile on the other side of the nightclub Italian men were hitting on the women and they was talking also.

"I never thought I would have this much fun here I been her before but I was ten years old than I really like it now." Sandra said

"I know the shopping oh my I love the shopping here." Summer said

"Yes I brought a lot of new boots that I don't know if I am going to use them." Torrie said.

"Yes I know I have a strange feeling that John is up to something."

"Like what chica?" Maria said

"I don't know we want in this very nice jewelry shop and we were looking at rings and chains and all that good stuff."

"Maybe he is going to buy you a chain or something." Candice said

"I don't know if he do ask me I don't know if I going to say yes or no anyway. I am glad it isn't front of my family and his family I don't want our mothers to faint. It is an inside joke with me and John you wouldn't understand."

"Hey beautiful can I buy you a drink?" John said

"Spiacente non sto bevendo stasera il mio boyfriend sarò pazzo se gli prenderà una bevanda. Attesa dell'OH siete IL mio boyfriend. Grazie per la chiamata Bello. Siete bei anche."

"Huh? What the hell you just sayed?" John said

"Don't look at me I only speak Greek." Maria said

"I sayed, sorry I am not drinking tonight my boyfriend will be mad if I took a drink from you. Oh wait you are my boyfriend .Thank you for calling beautiful. You are beautiful too." Sandra smile said.

"Why you didn't say that in English?"

"I don't know I just want to give you a hard time tonight."

"Sandy not in front of the ladies anyway it is near curfew time so we better get out of here."

"You are right we don't want to get fine." Torrie said

"What the hell you all do that we got to have a curfew?" Sandra said getting and finishing her drink.

"Some of the guys were late and we had to wait for them to go to the next town and that's why management gave us curfews now when we are overseas. This happen last year so that's why." Lisa said

"I am not going to ask you who was late I think I know who but that sucks man."

"Yeah make us feel like teenagers again now just in case we don't get back to the hotel in time do we have a back up of why you were late." Alexia said

Sandra smile and she thought back when she was in high school."

"You know I want to military school and we had curfew there and me some of the other girls seek in we go in the back way and get in our bunks we only got caught once and my dad was so mad because we got caught by the senior guard and he was my dad boss's son and my dad sort of got in trouble but it wasn't funny when grounded me and I couldn't go out for three months and WWE was having wrestling matches and so was ECW man that was the good old days." Sandra said

"Yeah I think we all have stories like that." Trish said.


	16. Italy

**CHAPTER 16- Italy**

So than they left the bar and they made it in on time and they hang out in each other room for a little while than they want to bed and John was checking his messages to see if Kristen had call and she call him like three times and she was crying and because her parents was being mean to her and John call his dad to see if it be okay for her to stay with him until he gets back and Sandra was little mad but she got over it and than they made love and the next day they left Rome to go to John's favorite spot Milan Italy.

"Sandy wake up we are here." John said shaking Sandra from her sleep.

"I'm up dang man I was having a good dream."

"Okay gang we have a press conference to do in one hour and I need all the Champions there forty-five minutes before got it" Johnny Ace said.

"Will we can't paint the town red tonight so sorry." Sandra said giving John a kiss on the lips.

"That's okay I need some time to myself anyway don't get me wrong I love to be with you but I need to think something out to do with us."

"Oh okay I'll see you later than." Sandra said looking sad.

"Hey don't get sad nothing bad. But we need to talk later on tonight okay baby girl."

John said giving Sandra a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah sure we can talk all night."

So than Sandra want to her room and she call one person she knew would listen to her moan over what's going on. She calls Donna on the phone talk to her for a hot minute.

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Ciao ragazza I just sayed hello girl what's up?"

"Nothing having fun in Italy?"

"Yes and no. I have to give you the lowdown later all I am going to say I think John going to leave me for her I don't want to lose him to a 19year old who crazy sister in pregnant her younger sister to have his baby I telling you I am living a Jerry Springer and Days of Our Lives episode who ever thought my life was going to be like this."

"Johnny isn't going to leave you he is confuse and hurt and scared right now that he can get in serious trouble if she is lying about her age he can get in real trouble of course he isn't going to be all over you right now come on didn't you two had sex last night?"

"Yeah we did but it wasn't like it use to be maybe we burning out already or he is so scared that he might get me pregnant or something I am ready whenever but I am not really having fun here and she is calling him telling him how bad her parents are acting towards her and he even ask his dad that she can stay with him until the baby is born."

"Dam will for the sake of the child I can see why he is doing that he don't want nothing to happen to her maybe he did had feelings for her I don't know what to tell you just stay strong remember he is part of our crew so he isn't going to mess up you all relationship so do you know what she is having?"

"When we get back home the next day she have doctor appointment so we will find out than. Oh yeah he wants to talk to me about something after the show the tone in his voice I thank he is going to call it quick's with me."

"No, it isn't going to do that come on now it wasn't his fault that he got with a crazy woman who would ruin her sister life." Sandy do not think the wrong thing okay he will be back to his crazy self in no time just give him a little space okay and you two be the most love couple in wrestling."

"You might be right hey I have to go I have a press conference to do so I'll call you tomorrow or the next day okay."

"Okay gives Jay my love for me okay he behaving himself?"

"Yes he is and he is now hanging out with us now I don't know he is changing."

"Yeah will for the good I hope."

So than Sandra got off the phone, want to the lobby, and met up with the road manager and they gave her the spot they want her sitting at and after the conference they was going to be doing autograph session with some of the other wrestlers was going to be there too.

Meanwhile John was going to see a friend of his who was station there and they was hanging out and he told her about Sandra and how she was the world to him and the lady listen to John go on and on about her and he ask her for her blessing to be married to her.

"Why are you asking me for?" Liz said

"Because we ended on nasty turns and I use to have deep feelings for you and I love you a lot you know and I just want you to know I am happy now."

"I am glad you are over me and have you asked her yet? Beside I am married now anyway so it wouldn't be right you still over me."

"No I am going to ask her tonight. I know that it is wrong but you know you will always have a place in my heart."

"So she is the one, and she haves you now and I have James now so I am happy."

"Yeah she is the one I do know what it is about her she reminds me of you some how very strong and knows wants in life."

"Your parent accepts her?"

"My dad likes her, my mom will you know she is."

"Funny your mom doesn't like her but your dad do. Maybe because she is a diva and your dad is a big fan of the woman wrestlers so maybe that's why he likes her."

"We are not going to get into that again okay we was young than and what happen will it happen and we did rush into things but I am glad to see you and stay safe."

"Yeah same here love you always you know that."

"Like I sayed I always going to have a special spot for you and I hope one day we could be friends or something like that."

"Yeah see you later tell Sean I sayed hi okay. And cognates in order I hope don't worry she will accept your child if she loves you like you say she do she would."

"Thanks I'll see you and I hope you have a good life too." John said as he gets up and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips and he walk away.

"Are you happy now you seen her?" Shelton said

"Yeah I am but she killed my heart and she killed my faith in love too you know what I am saying but I am now with a woman who loves me for me. Dam! I need a drink or something."

"Too earlier for that man let's get back to the hotel and meet the fans it will make you feel better afterwards."

"I don't know I need to be alone."

"After the signing you can be alone but knowing Sandy she is going to drag you to go somewhere with her."

"You are right I have to tell her I need to be alone. She will understand."

"I hope you are right."

"Doesn't Krystal let you have your space?"

"Yeah only time I have some space is when we on the road. Serious though she let me have my time to myself if I ask her she be too busy talking to my mom you are lucky that Sandra isn't close to your mom because if she was oh man every week my mom and Krystal get together and they talk on the phone or go shopping together. That's when I get my time alone."

"You know how grandmamma to be are they want to make sure the girl is okay. My mom was so happy that I am having a child strange I thought it be the opposite."

"Maybe because the girl happens to be white and your current isn't? I not saying it is a race thing I just wonder that's all."

"I for one never thought about that but you could be right but don't worry about it. My mom will come around to Sandra sooner or later. Tonight I have to tell her I want her in my life forever but I don't have the words I am going to say to her."

"You know how to do it just rap to her and she will be over you."

"Yeah you are right."

So than they got back to the hotel and check in with the management and than they met the fans and John had a lot on his mind during the signing but he hang in there and Liz came to the signing with two little kids they was twins one girl and boy and Liz told him they are her step children from her husband John smile at them and they got their picture taking with them and she left and John put two and two together and realize he might be the father of them twins because she got married to her husband three years ago and the twins are six years old. After the signing he want to find Liz and but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey John what's wrong you look like you seen a ghost?" Matt said

"Liz in town and I want to see her and told her what I was going to do and than she show up at the signing and she had two little kids and they both look little like me specially the little boy."

"You think that's why she left you?"

"I don't know I really don't know." John said taking off his hat.

Sandra was walking over to John and Matt and so was Ashley.

"Hey you two want to grab something to eat?" Ashley said

"No I am not hungry I need to be alone right now I'll see you later."

"John what's wrong? You turning down food? Are you feeling okay?" Sandra said

"No, I am not feeling good I need to be alone alright!" John yelled as he walks away.

"Alright I'll leave you alone."

"I never had seen him this mad since you got with Adam." Ashley said.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"He will tell you later." Matt said

"Yeah that's what he sayed before he disappears this afternoon."

So than John want to find Liz and could find her anyway than he call his father to tell him about Liz.

"Are you sure they are your children she did cheated on you with Sean."

"I don't know pop but still it could be family and that's not right?"

"Clam down son let me found out what's going on okay and I'll get back to you oh by the way Kristen is move in and she been doing great. We talk and a lot of things you didn't know about Katrina she told me and why she act the way she did."

"Shit I forgot about that dam how I got myself in this mess!"

"I don't know son I really don't know hey stay strong okay the storm is almost over with why you not talking to Sandy and did you ask her yet? What's going on she call here wondering everything is okay what happening over there?"

"I am going to ask her later on if she still talks to me. I blew her off she might be piss at me now because all this afternoon I been acting shitty towards her since she did her press conference than I saw Liz but she didn't have the kids with her and than here she come showing up at a WWE event with them she sayed they are her step children it is his late wife and her husband children which I don't believe. Just one of those days you just don't want to be around anyone and I taking my anger out of her pop you know how piss off I can get so I need to find her and I need to talk to her so I'll talk to you later I need to get ready for the matches tonight too."

"Okay son you be careful okay."

"Yeah pop I will."

"Sandy is crying she thinks you don't want to be with her no more. What the hell is wrong with you?" Krystal said

"It is the opposite I do want to be with her but I have a lot stuff going on right. I can't get into with you but Sandy will know after the show tonight."

"What ever it is I hope you can work it out with her she is crying her self sick."

John wants to look for Sandra and he found her in the arms of Carlos and he walk over to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" John yelled.

"It's not what you think." Carlos said break lose from Sandra.

"Why would you care for? You don't want to be around me you always on the phone with Kris I don't know you! You going around and yelling at me when we were going out to eat now you getting all mad because a friend is comforting your girlfriend!" Sandra said getting up and trying to leave the room.

"Wait Sand let's talk!" John said grabbing Sandra arm.

"Get off of me John! You made up your mind you want to be with Kris go ahead just remember I will always love you." Sandra said as she pulls away.

"No Sandy stay here and talk to John I'll go. You two have to talk about." Carlos said leaving out of the room.

"Thank you Carlos I see why Mel loves you so much."

"Yeah I see you two later."

"What I am not allowed to talk to a friend now?"

"You can talk to Carlos I don't give a fuck but why you was so hug up on him like that?"

"He was trying to cheer me up because you been acting like an asshold towards me and I need a hug is it against the law for a friend to give another friend a hug?"

"No it isn't against the law."

"That's all Carlos was doing just giving me a shoulder to cry on and telling me to stay strong."

"You don't seem to care what's going on with me if you did you would be acting like this trust me we really need to talk tonight and no I am not leaving you who else going to put up with my shit."

"Listen John I don't want to fight with you okay I just…."

"Show time Sandy." The stage hand said.

"Shit I got to go we will talk tonight I love you and whatever it is you have to say to me, I just tell you right now you going to mess out on a good woman who got your back. See you at the hotel."

Sandra got up and kiss him on the lips and left out of the room and she got her self together and want out there and wrestle Lalya she took it out on her and when Sandra got in the back she had to apologies to her for being mean to her and she understand and Sandra left and want to the hotel and want to John's room when a young lady was standing outside of the room when Sandra walk over to her.

"Hi Sandra how are you?" Liz said holding a letter in her hand.

"Hi. Sorry I don't know you. Are you a fan?"

"Yes I am and I am Liz the woman who left John."

"The famous Liz the one that every chain gang member and diva wanted to kick ass for hurting Johnny boy. Just joking. What brings you to Italy?"

"That's where my husband is station here and um anyway I just came here to give this card to John for his birthday tomorrow I won't get to see him until whenever if I see him. now if um he wants to see me I just want to tell you he is a good guy and he loves you and I hope you give him the same joy I gave him seven years ago" Liz said handing Sandra the birthday card.

"I make sure he gets it. Whatever your reason to hurt him like that I am glad you did because he did hell a lot better with out you sorry I am being little cold but I don't think he would want into wrestling if he didn't go to LA did the body building thing or the wrestling thing I wouldn't be with him right now but that's life right."

"Yes you are right but I have my reason and you and John will find out. I hope you and he understand why I left him and the reason why his dad doesn't like me but that's life and I need to get home to my husband and my step kids it was nice meeting you this afternoon and my kids love you as much as they love John even more so."

John got off the elevator saw Liz and Sandra talking he was scared she might told her about the twins and he walk over to the two woman.

"Hey Liz what you doing here?"

"I just drop off your birthday card when Sandy was coming. I just was leaving now good luck to you both you need each other and John she is super nice person exactly what you need in your life. I'll see you. Again nice to meet you Sandy." Liz said

"Same here."

John opens his room door, he sat his stuff on the side of the bed, he sat down on the bed Sandra sat in the chair, and she didn't say anything.

"I guess you want to know what been bothering me today."

"What's going on with you." she whisper.

"You know how much I love you and care about you all that good stuff but I been thinking I need to stop the partying and playing head games with some woman I just want to be with you and I talk to Liz earlier today before the autograph session and um I told her how happy I am and she lose a good man than she show up with her twins I don't know how hard you look at them but they happen to look like me her son dose when I was his age."

"What are you telling me you and Liz getting back together even though she is married?"

"No we are not getting back together I ask her for advice and told her I am over her."

"DAMMIT JOHN! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU WILL YOU JUST SAY IT!" Sandra yelled.

"ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU!" John yelled.

"You have three minutes to tell me what is going on I am out of here and out of your life."

"I am sorry for being so mean to you earlier today and I'm sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have shouted at you." John said, getting on his knees and crawling over to her in the chair.

"Two minutes I am out of here!"

"Please listen to me what I need to say to you. I might be the father of Liz two children I am not sure and we haven't talk about it yet bad enough I have another baby on the way than found out I might be a father two as well. I didn't know how to tell you this because I don't want you to leave me and I got scared and I know I know what I am going to do."

"That's why you wanted to be alone because you were scared to tell me that you might have two other children? John I love you and I am here for you. You know that but I been thinking today too and I am sorry that I yelled at you I didn't know that's why you was so moody, John, Maybe this is a sign we're not meant to be together."

"Don't you dare say that? That's exactly what they want us to do is break up not your friends some of my friends do not the guys around here maybe Paul and maybe JBL but other than that I am also talking about home we can not play in their hands this is a test and we have to stay strong or we are not going to make it."

He looked at the glazed look in Sandra's eyes. She was fighting her emotions to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"Please don't cry Sandy. I am here for you. You know what I love you girl and I not going to play in these small mined people games."

"Never been in hell like this. Somebody wake me up because I can't believe this is happening to me. There's got to be more you want to tell me and you are scared to say it and I told you I will always love you if you feel we shouldn't be together."

"There is something I want to tell you and I need you to listen to me okay. I love you, and I need you by my side baby to the morning light, I know I want you, what I got from you is pure love and our love is real and that I can't stop loving you I want to lay here with you kiss you slow and hold you close forever Sandy."

"John what are you saying? Just come out and said it."

"I am trying to get to my point. Sorry I am nervous I don't know why but I want to hold you while you're sleeping. To be lost in this feeling I have for you what I am getting at will you be my wife I know all the shit we been through we can make it I believe we can I won't keep nothing from you no more you are my best friend I ever had and I don't want to lose you and I believe now I can do anything and still have you here by my side I was so scared to ask you I don't know why maybe because we are so connected to each other and I hurt you and you still here with me hard to believe. As I give you this ring I want to tell you that I love you and I think god every day that you walk into my life because I never thought I would believe in love again and here you came with that big smile and great heart of yours swept me off my feet."

"John I got it already I love you too man for a shy person you talk too much. The bottom line is you want me to married you. I forgive you man stop pouring your heart out like that I understand."

"Yes I do want you to married me." John said looking into her eyes, he was on one knee, and he took out the ring. "Sandra Olivia Phoenix will you give me the great honor to be your husband and I promise to do my best baby I want you as my wife.

Sandra getting chock up and she had tears falling, she saw the ring he had brought her, and she was shaking. John put the ring on her finger and kisses her on the hand and cheeks and on the lips.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." Sandra said as she wraps her arms around his neck.

John than pick her up and laid her down on the second bed and he look at her in his loving arms giving her such a passionate kiss

" I love you Sandy." John whispered adoringly to her caressing her cheek softly with his hand as she closed her eyes feeling the softness of John's touch.

She knew that she found her replacement of Jackie Boy and it was John and she knew it is okay to be happy again she haven't been this happy in a long time.

"I love you too Johnny Boy."

After the two made passionate and sweet love, John held Sandy who was now asleep like a baby in his arms snoring away with the moon shining down on her making her glow like an angel.

"I love you always and forever baby girl, my favorite girl." John said softly kissing Sandra's forehead and lips as sleep took over him that night dreaming of what their future would be like together and as a family.

That night as John slept while holding Sandra, he felt grateful god had sent her to him and to fall in love. She was the only one he loved and adored so much. It felt great to know the two loves one another in each other's hearts and souls. The next morning John was the first to wake up and smiled as he saw the love of his life, his fiancé, sleeping beside him like an angel. Sandy was the most beautiful girl ever and she was everything to him. She was even his baby. As the sun shone down on Sandra's face, it made her glow like an angel from heaven. Her long and gorgeous black and brown shining as her hair was fanned out on the pillow as she had one arm wrapped around him and her hand on his heart. John loved to listen to her slow breathing relaxing him to know she was safe into his arms. He looks at the clock and they had to get up and go to the next town on their Italy tour. He then leaned in placing a very soft kiss on her feather like lips as Sandra began to stir in her sleep starting with a moan.

"Mmmm. "Sandra cooed sleepily opening her eyes gently. " Mmm hi. "Sandra said as she looked directly at John.

"Hey princess." John said as he slowly kissed her.

"Why did you wake me up from my beauty sleep?" She teased him as she ran her fingers softly through his brown hair and kissing his forehead.

"I just love to kiss you and because I love you. And it is time for us to get ready so we can get our seat on the bus" He complemented chuckling as he turned over next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist that was under the white sheets.

"Awwwww babe, you're so sweet. I don't want to go I haven't seen the place yet." Sandra said giggling as she held onto John safely snuggling into him.

"I know but you going to be back here when you do Playboy. And when your cd comes out. Anyway what were you dreaming about baby? "John had to ask her.

"Hmmm wouldn't you like to know? He is 6'0 246lbs and he got a tattoo on his left arm "She smiled sweetly as he let his fingers run through her hair soothingly relaxing Sandra with a happy sigh.

"Come on sweetheart, tell me what you're dream was about. " He really wanted to know smirking at his favorite girl.

"Ok well that you and I made love together in bed and that's when you were on top of me then you entered me so gently and told me you loved me forever as I was crying so happily..."Sandra's sweet voice said to John kissing him.

"Tell me more baby girl, what else I did? " John asked her with a smile.

"Well you lied me down gently thrusting into me as I let you have your ways with me what you think what happen." Sandra smirked giggling.

"Then what? " John felt himself getting aroused under the sheets of their bed.

"I teased you against my lips until you couldn't take anymore."

Sandra kept on telling him her dreams. As John was getting aroused, Sandra could see that he really wanted her so she caught John by surprised as he flipped Sandra on her back as she giggled sweetly and adorably seeing the lust and the love in his eyes.

"John make love to me right here. " Sandra moaned as he groaned feeling his arousal harden hearing Sandra moan underneath him.

"We going to be late but I don't care I need you I'm going to make love you baby girl, but I am going to pleasure you right now until you come for me. " John chuckled as his lips crashed down with hers as she moaned in his mouth while tangling her fingers in his hair feeling the warmness of his kiss. Sandra's breath was taken away by the way John was kissing her and she really loved the way he had his ways with her.

"Oooo baby I want you so much." Sandra groaned as he moved down to her nipples taking his mouth teasing her right one as she moaned out his name as her fingernails grazed his back as he teased the other nipple too with his mouth making her go crazy.

"I love you so much Sandy girl, you are my everything and my world." John said sincerely looking down into her gorgeous hazel eyes as Sandra started tearing up happily.

"I love you too John, I never want to let you go." Sandra cried as she felt John enter her very slowly and gently as she cried out in pleasure. "John "Sandra purred in his ear softly as she felt his arousal going in and out of her holding him securely as John and Sandra's breathing both became labored and sweat was covering their bodies.

"Oh Sandra oh yeah you feel so good sweetheart." John moaned out in pleasure going faster and deeper in her.

"John I need..." Sandra's panting voice trailed off as she gave him another passionate kiss on the lips.

"What do you need sweetie? " He asked as he felt himself almost wanting to release but held it in for himself and Sandra.

"I need...,"She kept panting wanting John." I need you Johnny..." Sandra cried out as he kept his thrusts steady and kept their bodies in rhythm.

As John continued thrusting himself inside Sandra, he smirked to himself and knew a way how to really tease Sandra.

"What are you chuckling this time? " Sandra asked.

"Hmmmm what about a little of this?" He asked as he placed his fingers inside her making Sandra buck her hips off the bed panting.

"Oooo John..."Sandra gasped as she felt like coming onto him.

As John continued his fast thrusting coming to his climax, he started assaulting her wet slit with his fingers causing Sandra to whimper into pleasure by John as her head swirled with the feelings John was giving her.

"You like that don't you baby."

"Oh yes give it to me baby" Sandra moan out.

He then started kissing down his way down her beautiful and gorgeous body frame darting his tongue into her new pierced belly button making her giggle and making a John smile. John always loved Sandra's smiles, it always brightens up his day, and her laugh was so intoxicating.

"You got belly button pierced?"

"Yes, I did. Come on baby Ooo John I want to cum you worrying about my belly button..."Sandra panted as he slowly almost began coming in her.

"Oh Sandra, oh yeah that's it I really want to come too." John moaned as he finally exploded inside Sandra pouring his hot seed in her and she milked him with everything she had.

"Sandy we better stop it is getting late we better get ready to go we can finish when we get to the next town."

"Okay but remember it is my turn."

So than they got dress and check out of the hotel and they sign some autographs for the people who was out there and than they got on the bus and they had the radio on, Encore was on, John was changing the words and putting some of the wrestlers in it, and he had Booker and Rey rapping with him and JBL was getting mad and told them to shut up and Stephanie had got up and told to lower their voices and Sandra just was sitting there laughing.

"What is so funny? John said.

"This reminds me going on a class trip in school and the teachers being mean." Sandra said.

"Yeah, I know" Rey said.

"Yeah, and JBL is the teachers pet." Booker said.

"Hey people are trying to take a nap you know."

"Oh okay I have nothing to say." Sandra said.

So than they got to the next stop on the tour and they had the day to them self and John and Sandra decide to stay in their room.

"Did you tell anyone yet we are engage?"

"Nope I got an idea why don't we get married instead going to West Newbury let's go to Vegas and get married than we can have a family gathering at our new place."

"Sandra Olivia I do not believe you? You are going to let your dad off that easy?" John said with his arms wrap around her.

"Yes I am going to let him off he did a lot for me so I think I should give him a break."

"Come on now I promise the guys we have a wedding."

"Boy you really knew I was going to say yes?

"Yes I did and I glad you did too."

"Okay let's play. Now it's my turn to play time. Remember what we did this morning?"

Sandra laughed as she flipped John on his back as she crawled up onto John's lap as she lowered himself on his painful erection causing him to cry out inter pleasure.

"Oh Sandy my baby girl." He whispered trying to catch his breath."

I love you John." She moans sweetly to John as she lowered her lips colliding her lips with John's as their tongues dueled with one another as moans and groans both escaped their lips.

Sandra felt like she was in heaven as she kissed John. After giving John some pleasure, she paused for a minute to kiss his sexy abs and tease him around his chest. And just like he would do to her a while ago, she would dart her tongue dueling with his making him respond with a low sexy growl. John kissing her way up his exposed smooth skin revealed. John chuckled as she used her nails too tease his nipples which caused John to gasp in ecstasy and much more pleasure.

As they were making love, they enjoyed the skin to skin touch between each other as they smiled. Sandra then deeper her kiss which John loved the way he let Sandra tease him like never before. She then began to straddle his hips riding him as they cried out in need and pleasure.

"Oh yeah baby, ride me faster honey, I really need you!" John said to Sandra gasping and panting as she smirked at him with a sweet loving smile.

As Sandra straddled John, John stopped her for a minute.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked in concerned stroking his face slowly.

"Baby I don't want to come inside you first I want you take me into your mouth babe. " John said as he kissed her deeply letting her taste her juices on his lips making her whimper gently into his mouth.

"You're so beautiful I could never find another man like you ever but you are my true love." Sandra confessed her whole heart.

"Awwwww Sandy you are beautiful too and so sweet baby girl, take me now baby, I really do want to come please sweetie." John begged as he caressed her face softly with the palm of his hand as she smiled doing what she was told.

Sandra then grabbed John's manhood causing him to buck his hips off the bed as she laughed kissing the tip of his painful erection tasting the drips of the precum that came out of him. Sandra then started to run her tongue up and down John's erection before she took him all in her mouth.

Sandra began sucking on John's erection making him cry in pleasure and desire as he was tangling his fingers through her long gorgeous hair.

"Oh Kitten, feels so good baby oh yeah right there." John hummed as she increased pleasuring John with all she got.

"Oh baby." He groaned out as she could feel John needing to release so she continued pumping him in and out of her mouth softly fondling John who was panting for her to continue.

"Are you feeling you need to come baby?" Sandra teased him with a little gorgeous smirk on her face.

"Oh ye...Oh yeah Sandy...please I need to come sweetheart." He said as he squirmed with her sweet touch.

Sandra then sucked harder and faster as finally John exploded inside her mouth making Sandra tastes every drip of John as he saw the lust in her eyes wiping her mouth the back of her hand kissing John making him groan out.

John then got the idea and sat Sandra up in all fours as he kneeled up grabbing his now painful erection placing himself inside of Sandra thrusting into her as he teased her clit with his fingers as Sandra cried out as she held onto John for leverage.

"Johnny oh so good baby!" Sandra whimpered, as his thrusts got deeper as he spread her legs apart as he pumped faster and harder in her.

"Oh yeah Sandy, you feel so good honey." John groaned in pleasure, as his thrusts got harder as he teased Sandy more.

"Johnny I'm cumming..."Sandra's voice trailed off as she was panting against him.

"Yes baby I'm so close and I want you to come sweetheart with me. " John said as he was panting as he tilted Sandra's chin to meet with his eyes kissing her passionately.

"Johnny boy I'm so close..."Sandra got out as he continued his thrusts feeling her coming close with him.

"Oh baby..." John cried out as their climaxes hit together and passed out next to one another regaining their breaths smiling.

"That feels so good honey." Sandra slowly said as she kissed John on his swollen lips.

"You were great baby."

Sandra complemented as she moved her head next to his heart listening to the soothing rhythm.

"So were you baby girl," John said as he held Sandra into his loving arms as she relaxed on his chest while listening to his heartbeat which lulled her into a peaceful slumber.

John then saw Sandra asleep close to him and chuckled trying to wake her but went against waking his sleeping beauty letting her rest after making love in bed that morning. John then slowly kissed her forehead and whispered I love you to Sandra as sleep also took over him as he held his angel he loved very much in his arms.

Later on that day they got up and they had to get ready for the matches tonight and John call his dad and his dad wasn't home and John told Kristen that he Sandra is getting married and she was happy for them and she would like for him and Sandra to raise her baby she realize they was in love and that they will be together forever. Sandra call the crew, that night they was having a meeting, and she told Nathan to put them on speaker phone.

"John and I have something to tell you all. Daddy remember when you sayed John don't have to come to you ask for my hand in marriage just tell you when the wedding going to be? Will you get your wish daddy he is going to be your son in law we are getting marry!" Sandra said looking at the ring "hold on I am going to send you all a picture of the ring. Tell Kara to stop crying it is okay. She going to be my Jr. Bridesmaid"

"That's Suzanne and Melissa and Donna crying not Kara she isn't here." CJ said

"Oh stop crying you all in the wedding gees. Did you get the pictures of it?"

"Yeah Sand we have it that's a nice ring John you pick out." Donna said

"Hey John did you tell your folks yet?" Marc said

"Thank you for helping out. No man dad wasn't home he was out I don't know if I want to tell mom she might have a heart attack."

"I feel you but make sure you do you know how it is when you don't tell your mom anything." Marc said.

"Oh yeah your new low rider is almost done." Tim said

"Thank you." John and Sandra said together

"You getting a new ride?" Sandra said

"Yeah I am it is nice you have to see it." John said

"Whose car is almost done?" John said

"Sandy's car is almost done." Tim said

"Oh you think it be done for Memorial Day even though we have to work that day our new home will be done than and I want to go to the beach they having a car show and I want to show off your work if you don't mind." John said

"Cool man I know they having one in Florida too in June I putting baby girl in it." JT said

"When you coming to Philly?" Donna said

"Next weekend we are off and John and I don't have anything to do. So we will be down there. We might bring Kristen with us."

So than they got off the phone and than they left to go to work and nobody still didn't know and Sharmell happen to look at Sandra's hand and saw the ring she scream and jump up and down.

"When you were going to tell us?"

"I was waiting until Monday. But it is true John ask me and I sayed yes it was a lot of emotion but it was nice and clear the air and we are happy."

"I am so happy for you do Melina knows yet?"

"No not yet but I call her when we get back to the hotel tonight."

"That is so cool you getting married to Johnny boy." Maria said

"Yes it is and I am so happy."

"About time someone made him an honest man." Summer said

Everyone was laughing when she sayed that. So they did their matches and on the way back to the hotel Sandra called Melina and she was so happy and when they got to the hotel they got off the phone and they stop and sign autographs and than want to their room they didn't have to get up so early to go the next and last town they are going to.

"Are you sure we can do this again tonight?"

"It's fine. Just go easy on me you got little rough this morning but I like it though."

"Okay I do my best. Hey if it isn't rough than it isn't right."

"That's all I want from you is your best. Love it rough"

He removed Sandra's shorts and panties. John then leaned down and kissed Sandra as he removed himself from his pants and boxers and placed himself at Sandra's entrance. He laced his fingers with Sandra, held her hands above her head, and slowly pushed inside of her. Sandra closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. John knew Sandra would like it and he began to move slowly moving in and out. Sandra dig her nails into John's back and let out small moans as John continued. John kissed down Sandra's neck. A few minutes later John and Sandra came at the same time. John pulled out of Sandra, lay on his back right beside her, pulled her close, and held her.

"That was nice," he said.

"Yeah, very nice I want to tell you something." Sandra replied.

"What is it?"

"We didn't use any protection. You think that is a good idea?"

"I am not going to be screwing no other woman but you I think we should go with out it now unless you scared I might get you pregnant."

"That's the problem I don't want the kids too close together I can't believe I am going to get married and be a step mom all in one year in WWE wow let's get married next year."

"Okay you give me the date and I will show up. I even dress up."

"That's why I love you." Sandra said and kissing him on the lips.

The next morning Sandra got up when she noticed John asleep like a baby. She had to smile at his handsome features as his arm was protectively holding her while his breathing was soothing and soft.

Sandra loved watching John as she stroked his dark brown hair. Every time she looked at him, she never wanted to lose John and really did love him with every ounce of her heart and soul.

They were truly a match for one another. Soon John began to stir as he saw Sandra's beautiful eyes sparkle looking down at him.

"Mmmm hi." John said yawning with a smile.

"Hi there birthday boy." Sandra said as she slowly kissed him.

"How long were you watching me why you have to bring up my birthday come on now it's just another day?" John wondered as he cuddled right next to her.

"For a little while until you woke up. Because I want to celebrate my man's birthday is that so wrong old man." Sandra giggled sweetly as John took her into his loving arms.

"Old man I am not old! You didn't say that last night we I took you to the edge? Anyway since it is my birthday want to do something today princess?" John asked softly with a warm smile.

"Yeah what about shopping, and after the show we hit town go to a club with some others guys to go dancing or get drinks." Sandra suggested as she traced John's chest with her index finger.

So than they made love, John, and Sandra left their hotel room where the others started coming in grabbing breakfast or saving their table before anyone else got one.

"Hey Ms Sandy girl." Randy greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Legend Killer." Sandra greeted back the youngest Orton with a kiss to the cheek.

"So...Did he propose?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"What do you think Einstein?" Sandra joked as she showed him her ring as he gasped.

"Man girl he must of spent a fortune on this beauty?" Randy said looking at it.

"What thing honey?" Christy suddenly spoke up as she sat with John and Randy at the table with Sandra.

"My ring." Sandra giggled showing it to her as Christy's mouth dropped.

"He proposed didn't he huh?" Christy said happily for Sandra while brushing her hair back up.

"Yes he did!" Sandra beamed to her best friend.

"I am surprise you didn't hear Sharmell yesterday in the dressing room."

"Oh that's why she was screaming about?"

"Yeah but I told whoever was in there not to say anything yet."

"Why you scared that the world would find out?" Randy said

"Yeah I was little worried the wrong people would tell"

Christy then gave an I told you look sign across from the table as everybody sat down at different tables that day while John sat beside Sandra .

"Oh happy b-day John, how does it feel to be 29?" Ashley asked as Matt helped her with her chair.

"Great and still young. Even though Sandy calls me old man this morning." John said

"Will if you weren't acting like one I would not have calls you that."

"I was not acting like an old man."

"Yes you were why should I celebrate my birthday for don't that sound like an old man to you?"

"She got you there bro."

"Man I thought you were my boy?" John said getting mad at Randy.

"I am but you did sound like my dad."

"Why you talking about me for son?" Older Orton said walking pass his son table.

"No reason pop."

"Bob you hanging around us?" Christy said

"No you kids party too hard for me I have to see ya."

"Later pop."

"Just be glad you get to see another birthday."

"Yeah John. After all the stuff you want through you should be glad to see another birthday."

"That's what I told him this morning he was like what's the big deal it is just another day."


	17. Birthday Party in Italy

**CHAPTER 17- Birthday Party in Italy**

"Yeah than I thought about how lucky I am and how bless I am to have this woman in my life."

"John stops putting me over okay I know how lucky you are they do too."

"Sandy let him put you over it is good for your sex life and for your career trust me it is really sexy to put the person you love over."

Everyone turn and look at Randy when sayed that.

"Anyway what's been up with you Christy girl I haven't seen you around that much?"

Sandra wanted to know the latest gossip while eating her bagel that was in front of her.

""Well..." Christy started. "Randy should we tell them?"Christy asked smiling as she held his hand as he nodded.

"Tell what?" Stacy and Jeff asked coming to the table to join the others.

"Well guys...Randy and I ... Well..."Christy tried to blurt it out.

"Tell us already." Ashley rooted Christy on laughing as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"We're having a baby!" Christy announced as everybody's jaws dropped at the table but very happy.

"Girl that means I get to be godmother right?" Sandra wondered with a bright smile hugging Christy.

"Of course." Christy nodded as John hugged Randy too who was going to godfather.

"Sandy girl stay way from her and Krystal man you might catch the pregnant bug." John said

Everyone laugh at what John sayed.

"I'm not ready yet but down the line it is my turn."

"Yeah Ash what John sayed stay away you might catch too." Matt said.

"Don't worry I am on the pill."

"So was I?" Christy said.

"Me too." Krystal said.

"Don't look at me?" Shelton said eating his cereal.

"You and Matty thinking of having little ones yourselves Ash the way you two been at it?" Stacy wondered as she placed her head on Jeff's shoulder as he had his arm around her waist.

"Sandy and John been at more than me and Matt I'm not sure if we're ready yet but time will tell." Ashley replied happy as could be as Matt kissed her.

"Yeah but we are starting to slow down some now we are engage now." Sandra said

"Oh my god he asks you!" Stacy said looking at Sandra's ring.

"Yeap last night." Sandra smiling

"Congrats to you two I am so happy for everyone." Stacy said

"Are you okay?" Christy asks Stacy.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Hey Torrie guess what?"

"What?" Torrie said coming to the table.

"I am engage."

"Oh my god that is so nice congrats to you."

"Thanks."

"Candy, get over here girl."

"I already know congrats to you all." Candice said walking over and sitting down.

After their conversations...They headed to the mall and the market place and they want shopping, went to eat out, and just have fun until it was time to go to the arena for tonight show. So than everyone was hanging out at the cafeteria area and John just got up and try to get everyone attentions.

"I just want to say Sandy and I are off the market we are getting married to each other as Randy put it, it will be better for our sex life and career if I put her over. That's all I have to say."

"Man I am going to kill you for saying that."

"You sayed it this morning Randy. If you never wanted John to say it you, you should never say it at all."

"You know what Sandy if you wasn't John's girl I would RKO you by now."

"You wish you can RKO me but I love you too Randy."

"Whatever."

So than the TV tapping started and Sandra was having a good time and at the end of Raw tapping Sandra call out John.

"John comes back out here please. As you all know today is John Cena 29th birthday so let's wish him a happy birthday."

"Sandy come on now stop it."

Stone Cold music it and he came down there with beers for John and Sandra, Show and Candice came down there with cake, and Steve took the mic from Sandra.

"Did I hear someone is having a birthday?"

"Yes you did hear right."

"John Cena"

"What" the crowed said

"Two time World's Champion, US Champion."

"What" the crowed said

"Going with this young lady here."

"What" the crowed said

"She wants to give you a little party here front of your Chain Gang Members and you telling her to stop."

"What." the crowed said

"Yeah I don't want to happen like it did last year."

"You saying you are scared to get a little cake in the face."

"What." the crowed said

"No I am not."

"What's the problem son?"

"What" the crowed said

"Nothing."

"Here have a beer. It isn't your American beer but it will do."

"What" the crowed said

"Let's wish this son of bitch a happy birthday. Let me get the old vocal cords ready and I going to sing Happy Birthday."

"No Steve that's okay you don't have to do that." John said shaking no.

"Steve let Sandylove sing it?" Big Show said.

"Alright sing to your man Happy Birthday."

Sandra took the mic and sing happy birthday to John and she got everyone to sing with her and John was turning red in the face and want down to the cake and he blew out the candles on there and than Sandra seek behind him and duck his head into the cake and the crowed love it and Sandra mouth I love you. And he smiles at her and he mouthed me and you tonight. And Big Show was standing behind Sandra and he duck Sandra face in the cake too and John started to laugh and it started a cake fight. Steve toss John and a beer and he took a piece of the cake and gave it to Candice and than everyone want to the back and change and they all want to the club and they dance all night and drink and did body shots and jello shots and than when they got back to hotel Sandra and John had made love.

"Sandy are you okay, you look tired?" John asked concerned as he rubbed both her arms.

"Yeah just exhausted since today was so much fun today." Sandra yawned in John's loving arms as they were watching the big screen TV in the room.

"Just try and get some rest sweetie. I told you I get you back for doing that to me." John told her as he kissed her softly.

"Come on now its big deal next year you be turning the big 3-0 so why not party hard."

"Come here let me hold my baby girl who spoils me rotten.

Sandra then relaxed in John's arms while putting a big blanket on the both of them as they drifted off to bed together. The next morning John phone was burning up with calls from everyone wishing him a happy birthday and Sandra woke up quite nauseous getting out of bed so she ran to the bathroom and started getting sick to her stomach as her face began to pale as a ghost.

"Nobody told you to out drink Show and Chris Master come on now I told you." John said rubbing Sandra's back as she lying down on the bed

"John shut up right now I don't know beer and cake and jello shots just don't mix."

"Poor baby."

"You loving this aren't you?"

"Little bit but I don't want to see you sick or catch that bug it is going around."

"Who says it isn't that?"

"Sandra Olivia don't play like that!"

"John Anthony Felix you don't know what is…"

Sandra jump up and ran to the bathroom and throw up some more.

"Dam not you too?"

"Will we don't know?" Sandra said coming out of the bathroom.

"I'll be right back I am going to get a test for you."

So than John left out the room and he ran into Dawn and he ask her to help her to buy a pregnancy test for Sandra. Dawn look at John and shook her head up down and she want into the drug store and she brought for him and John thank her and Sandra was coming back from the bathroom and John had the bag.

"You brought it or did you want to get somebody to do it?"

"Dawn brought for me."

"I should have known you wouldn't buy it."

"Go ahead and take it."

"John you really want to know?"

"Yes! I am going to have two kids near the same age. That is fucking up everything we plan wouldn't it?"

"Yeah it would specially me being in Playboy." Sandra said walking into the bathroom and taking the test.

So than Sandra took the test and waited a few minutes later and she want into the bathroom and check on it.

"Do you see anything?"

"No I do not."

"That's good don't worry sweetheart we will try again next year on my 30th birthday."

John said putting his arms around Sandra's waist.

"Yeah it is always next time."

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing I was kind of hoping I am but than again the kid might feel bad because we had a shot gun wedding."

"I see but we have lots of time let's enjoyed the one we have."

So than John and Sandra want to Milan and they spend two days there and they had fun and John never open his card from Liz and Liz call him ask him to open up the birthday card. So while he was on the phone with her he open it and their was pictures of her twins from baby to now and he started to read the card when Sandra was coming out of the bathroom she couldn't believe that John have a niece and a nephew he was mad and Sandra try to clam him down but it didn't work.

"Why Liz you do this to me! My brother my fucking brother!"

"Because you was planning to move to LA and I couldn't mess up your dreams."

"But Liz they was our dreams together you know that! Why you sleep with him why if you really love me you could of told me."

"I know, but we were so young than and he was going with Linda and I couldn't mess up their relationship and I know you wasn't ready to be no father so that's why I left you and your parents knew about that's why your dad hates me so much."

"Oh, okay so that's how it is huh? What you going to do when they get older and they found out their dad I isn't their father what you going to tell them? You could of told Danny he wouldn't shut you out you know that hell I took you away from him so this would have been a good pay back."

"I am going to tell the truth that's what I am going to tell Michael and Cleo the truth and to Danny he do not know."

"I got to go you love to see me hurt don't you? See why my father hates you. You are nothing but a stuck up selfish bitch! Good bye Liz and I hope you rote in hell! You know how Dan's temper is this is going to hurt him how could you do this to the both of us after when I come to blows with him and he call you a whore I see why now he call you a whore that's what you are go to hell Liz."

"John wait don't go you have the right to be mad at me I am not trying to hurt you but I wanted to tell you and that's why your father don't like me because I told him and he told me to get rid of it and I told him no I wasn't going to do that and …and that's why I had to break off because your father he knew you two would have been fighting over me and he didn't want to see you and Dan being mad at each other."

"Don't blame my dad for this! You should of come to me like you are doing now Dan miss six years of his children life because you were scared that I would sayed the same thing or Dan say the same thing . I have to go does your husband know that my brother is the father of these kids."

"No he doesn't. I never told him I am going to tell him."

"Are you sure these two kids are my brother and not mind?"

"Yes I am sure it is your brother children I know I shouldn't cheated on you but this is your brother children and I am so sorry that I did that it was one night you wasn't home and it happen we want to a party and we got drunk and next thing I know I am pregnant I was hoping that it was yours but the date that it happen was two weeks after we had sex so I knew."

"You are a piece of work Liz I hope you get it together you know what is done is done I am not going to sweated it but know this they going to hate you for not letting them see Dan or be apart of my family just tell them I always love them and we didn't a banned them."

"I will tell them."

"Yeah sure you would."

"Yeah sure whatever I have to go later."

So than John got off the phone he turn to Sandra and he grab her and he hug her tight and she rub his back and comforter him and she look in his blue eyes and they started to kissing and they made love and they want out and see the town and they haven't talk what happen than when they got back to the hotel he told Sandra everything.

"I am going to be a father soon and my brother have six years old twins already amazing."

"Yes you do and don't worry you will get to see the twins Liz can't keep the hidden forever specially your nephew he is a dish cloth of you and Dan when you guys was that age. But at least she told you about them some woman wait until the person on their death bed to tell it that what happen to this girl I was in boot camp this girl she killed her mother because she thought the man who was suppose to be her birth dad wasn't he was the step dad and her mom had affaire with her third cousin on her father side of the family I telling the truth John I was looking the way you are looking at me I couldn't believe that story too."

"I am shock you want to boot camp dam girl what did you do so bad you want to boot camp?"

"I stole three cars and um I smoke weed and did other drugs."

"Dam that's why you move in with Craig huh?"

"Yeap. Plus I hate Florida and my mom is from there so she love it and I hated so I did those things to get the hell out of Florida at the time seem a good idea but it really wasn't."

"Why you just didn't tell your mom you want to live with Craig instead getting yourself in trouble?"

"Good question and I don't have answer for it but you know what I made it so it did me some good."

"Yeah very good looking so dam hot."

"Oh no Romeo we taking a break this is a city of love anything can happen here you know what I mean."

"Dam you are no fun."

So than John and Sandra want back to the states and when they got to West Newbury everyone was wait for them and they had a little engagement party for them even though they didn't want any and the next day John talk to his father and show him the pictures of the twins. Meanwhile Sandra and Kristen were getting to know each other.

"So what you been up to how is school going for you?"

"Good I am having fun and two semesters from now I am going to transfer to Springfield College."

"That's cool what are you taking up?"

"Business management."

"Good field to go in I took some business classes when I was in school."

"That's cool so you and John still like you know."

"When ever we can." Sandra smile said.

"I am glad you don't hate me."

"I can't hate you; you had a bad break that's all. It wasn't your fault and I know you wouldn't do that to him."

"I am glad you and John getting married you two are so cute together and your personality are wonderful for each other too."

"Yes it is. So what time is your appointment don't want you to be late."

"At noon today."

"Okay now we only have to do is get the papers together for the adoption of the baby are you sure you want John and I raise your child? I know you are young but some young woman do better than woman my age you know."

"Yes, I am not going to change my mind if that what you are thinking I don't want to be mother not right now I want to finish school and travel and than settle down."

"Okay I just want to make sure you know. I don't want you to say wait I change my mind because of this and or that."

"What do you think I am having? I think I am having twins sometime because I am so big and round."

"A girl because it is a lot of fighting going on around here."

"Yeah I think so too but it be nice if had boy but I really don't care as long it's healthy and have all its toes and fingers."

"Yeah I know. Man it is getting ugly down there. Wow they are so close and here she come not you here she come ruining everything."

"What are John and his dad arguing about?"

"You know his old girlfriend Liz?"

"Yeah what about her? Don't tell me her twins are John's children?"

"No they are his brother Dan's and she cheated on him while he was a way doing his body building."

"Mr. Cena asks me did Katrina knew Liz and I sayed yeah and he started asking me question and I answer what I know that's it."

"Oh okay so you know that she never told him about it and his parents knew and never told him. Get this they are twin's one girl and boy."

"Wow how old are they?"

"They are six years old. He really thinks that it is his and his brother because she cheated on him with his brother so you know how it is?"

"I would be mad too if somebody didn't tell me about it. But they was together all the time it was like you seen John you seen her type of thing she was so sob that's what my sister said when she met her one time after they broke up."

"Yeah come on let's go to see the doctor. I thought you all from Boston?"

"John time to go now. We are we move up here in 1989 we still have family in Boston area. Can you help me up Sandy?" Kristen said getting up

"Yeah sure John I need your help to get Kris up." Sandra said

"Alright."

"I am sorry John but she lie to you and to Dan because she told Dan it was some other dude babies I am telling the truth about her." John Sr. said

"Whatever dad it is over with she let me know and I have to live with it I can't change that. When Dan finds out it isn't going to be pretty that's all I am saying."

So than they want to the hospital to and John and Kristen want in together and Sandra stayed in the car and the nurse took them into the doctor's office and see what is going on and finding out of the sex of the baby.

"Will you looking great this is some cold gal I am going to put on your stomach to see the baby and I even see if the baby let me see what sex it is." The nurse said. "Are you two wanted to have?"

"I really don't care as long it is healthy." Kristen said

"A boy."

The nurse was looking and she saw some thing and she print of the images of the baby and she wrote on the picture what is the sex of the baby.

"Here you go I hope you all have a pretty name to pick out."

Kristen took the pictures first and she couldn't believe it she was having a girl and she was so happy she gave him a hug and a kiss. John kiss her back and they found out when the baby will be born, than they left, and when they got back to the jeep Sandra looking at them and John was so happy she wish that she was pregnant with his baby.

"So what are we having?"

"A girl you were so right Sandy."

"I know I have four brothers and I know every time their wives are pregnant they get into a fight."

"Can we get something to eat?" Kristen said rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah sure where you want to go?" John asks.

"Red Lobster I have a taste for sea food." Kristen said.

"Me too that what I was going to say."

"Okay Red Lobster here we come." John said.

So than John cell phone ring it was his brother Dan and he wanted to talk to John about Liz and John told him to meet him at Red Lobster and ten minutes later he came with his wife and they talk for a while and the let everything out how they feel and after lunch they want and eat lunch and than they want to the mall and start a baby register and John let the woman have some fun doing that when he want to buy and promise ring for Kristen and to wear to know she is apart of his life too. After that they want home and they were watching Smackdown and John got a call from Liz telling him that her husband were in a car accident. Dan heard the news and he came over to his father house to tell everyone.

"What's wrong?"

"There been a car accident and um Cleo and I are okay but um James is dead and um Mike he is um de…"

"What did you just say?" John said getting up set.

"Michael, pass away." Liz said crying on the phone.

"What! What happen?"

"We was coming from a night out and hidden back to the base and this truck came out of nowhere and hit us and James try not to hit but the lights blinded him and hit us head on and Mike want throw the windshield."

"Oh my god I don't believe this my nephew is dead! Oh god why is this happen to me!" John yelled.

Sandra and Kristen and his dad came into the kitchen and John try not to cry and he was righting down stuff and he got off the phone and he want to Sandra and she hug him. Dan walk over to him and hug too and they all hug.

"Let it all out baby let it out."

"What happen son?" his dad asks.

"My son is dead he die in a car accident they want out and a truck hit them."

"Oh John I am so sorry to hear that." Kristen said hugging him.

"My god I am so sorry son."

"Me too. I am glad I got to see him. Shit, dam her!" John yelled.

"You saw them?" Dan asks.

"Yes I did when we had autograph session."

"You seen my son?"

"Dan what's wrong with you yes I seen him that's the reason why she told me because she knew I was going to questioning her about it."

Dan was getting mad and he wanted to hit John.

"It wasn't her fault." Sandra said

"Stay out of it Sandy this is between me and John."

"I 'm just saying don't get mad about it."

"Tell your woman to stay out of it she do not know what she talking about."

"What you going to do bro you going to hit me huh you still piss off I took Liz away from you listen you are upset she played both us you are hurt right now but you have a daughter to take of ."

"Listen you two that girl haven't been nothing but trouble for you two since 1995 she is trying to ruin our family can't you see that."

"Pop in all do respect she was the love of my life I love her too death we was in engage to be married when she ran off than Shania did the same thing what the hell. I am so fucking tired of this bullshit with her too but don't talk about her okay.

"If you love her so much you wouldn't leave her here so much."

"Listen bro I gave her chance to come out there with me but no she didn't want to come sometime I wonder did she really love me."

"Why she kept him away from me!" Kristen said

"It is going to be okay." Sandra said

"No it isn't I lose my son tonight!" Dan said "I told you stay out of my family business. Oh god I can't believe it."

"I am sorry Dan I thought I could be a friend to you I'm out of here." Sandra said leaving out the kitchen.

"Sandy waits!"

"I think you and your brother need to be alone right now I don't want to make you mad next."

"I am not going to be mad at you and I need you."

"Okay what you need me to do?"

"Be there for me."

"I want to say I am sorry I snap at you I know you are only trying to be there for us thank you for being John's friend."

"I know how you feel so alone don't know what to do."

So than John want upstairs and got the pictures of the twins and he gave them to Dan and he started to cry and John also was crying most of the night and Sandra made some phone calls and she talk to Liz and to see how she was holding up and than she just hold John close to her and the next day John call WWE told them that he going to need two weeks off and he told them why and they grant it.

So than two weeks want by they had a funeral for Michael and her husband James and John and Sandra and all his family want to it and Sandra was feeling like she is a outsider and she stand in the background and Melissa was there too.

"Are you okay?" Melissa walking over towards Sandra.

"No I need to get out of here I feel like an outsider you know what I am saying."

"Just remember this he is coming home to you not Liz or Kristen."

"Easy for you to say. I don't think we are not going to make it to next spring we will see."

"You want Marc to talk to him?"

"No I got this."

"Okay try to eat something,"

"Yes mother I am getting my life together."


	18. Hard Day

**CHAPTER 18-Hard Day**

"Speaking of John where he at is?"

"He wanted to talk to Liz about coming back here to live so he can be in his niece life."

Marc said walking over to Sandra and Melissa.

"That's good I hope she do so he can see her so he and Dan can stop fighting on who is the father." Sandra said

"Really John thinks he is the father?"

"Yeah but we won't know till she get the DNA done."

"Go to Maury you would have it done in no time."

"I don't think so."

"That's what I was going to say too."

Meanwhile upstairs in Liz old bed room John and Liz had sex and John got up and took a shower and when he came out of the bathroom he kiss her again.

"John you better go to your fiancée is looking for you."

"I know she might be looking for me but right now I just want to be with you know what I am saying."

"We can't do this you are about to get married next year and you have a baby that is due in October John don't mess up now Sandra is a great woman she comfort Cleo like she was own child."

"Look at me and say you don't have feelings for me no more? Just look at me!"

"John I will always have feelings for you. But we can not rekindle the past it is so over between us we both move on you for one always let the past be the past and that's what I did."

John lean over and kiss her and she push him away but she thought about it and let him in than she pull way again.

"I can't." She reached down and picked her blouse up off the floor.

"Why not? You wanted me in Italy. You wanted me when I was in LA four years ago. You wanted me the day of your wedding what's the different now?"

"My husband is dead my little boy is dead I can't do this John not again okay we made love to each that's enough you going to be married soon I don't want do that to her John she been there for you when I wasn't there I can't hurt her like that we had a heart to heart talk and she told me how much you are in love with her and how she been there for you."

John sat up beside her. She turned her head slightly away and wouldn't look at him. He bumped his bare shoulder against hers. John erection can be seen throw the towel and he hug her and he want to get dress and he want back down the stairs to Sandra. Dan want into the room and he and Liz had a heart to heart talk and than they made love.

"Everything alright?" Sandra asks.

"Yeah everything fine." John said.

"Okay if you say so."

"Don't worry baby I am okay. We are together for ever."

"I am suppose to worry about the man I love I don't want you to be depress that's all and start doing crazy things trust me I been there done that."

"Thank you for being worried about me but I am okay."

"You are welcome baby."

Two months later it was the day of the preview of Marines and Sandra, John, his dad, and the crew want to it and Sandra got to meet the Rock and his wife and Hogan and the actress who played his wife and the director, his family and afterwards they had a after party and it was fun and Liz show up and Sandra didn't liked when she come around because he gets very moody and shuts out Sandra and even Kristen and he was glad that she came and Sandra walk off and she want down to the Vince Beach and sat on the pier and looking at the ocean and she had tears falling and she look at her ring and ready to take it off and throw it in the ocean when John realize that Sandra was gone he want to look for her and he couldn't fine her nowhere and he want to his favorite spot he goes to when he had problems and he saw Sandra sitting there in her beautiful outfit she worn and he sat next to her.

"Can we talk?"

"Talk."

"What did I do wrong now? You know two months ago I lost my nephew which I think it was my son but that was the first time I seen her since the wake so please don't get jealous on me this is a really hard time right now."

"First of all I am not jealous okay. Second of all you abandoned me at the wake than tonight I know what's going on I been there with you from the being of this and John you change when you get around her you act like you don't know me now I know how mob boss wives feel because that's how you are treating me like a goomah . Just emptiness and memories of what we had before you found out that your brother is a father of two it feels like the old you went away to another home. I have your back John but don't shut me out okay I am here for you they are not your kids they are Dan's dam her I wish she go ahead with the DNA test so we can know I am so sick and tried of you acting like I am not there for you and I am there for you every step of the way. Even Terry and Dewayne saw how you were acting. Everyone can see the loneliness inside of me even though I try to hide it but everyone sees it. Don't you know I miss the old you and need your love we haven't made love in two months what's going on are you having sex with Liz or you realizing you shouldn't be with me what is it? I mean I know I am not blond hair blues and I am not full blooded Italian either but I am somebody you fall in love with I just don't you get it."

"What you want me to do just forget about what happen here? We don't know who them kids father are I could be the father than what are you going to leave me are you going to run."

"If I was going to run I would had run along time of go but know I am right here by your side getting more heat than Glen's red hot pyro."

"Let me tell you something I been getting heat since you came to WWE look this is a big deal for me okay I might have a daughter or I might had a son who says both them children was Dan's right now I am mad and I don't like the way I am feeling."

"I am the only woman who made you so dam happy now because of this tragic happen to you forgot about me that's okay be with Liz and Cleo I will move on." Sandra said as she took off her engagement ring and handed to John.

"Sandy how was I to know in that one night my whole life would change! From the moment I looked in your eyes I've never been the same since you came into my life one woman after another hurt me Liz, Shania she was the one ran off to Cairo I just broke up before you came in WWE and Katrina and if I could have one chance to change every thing I would not have any of this drama with me I would be happy and be all over you but right now I can't. No I haven't slept with her why would I do that for I have you?" John said holding Sandra's hand.

"Why John why you shutting me out I am your fiancée you and I suppose to get married have a home together I just don't understand what I am suppose to do. We work together and next week I might get draft to Smackdown who knows you see what they did to Amy and Matt that's why she got with Adam I am not saying I am going to cheat on you but it could happen and I don't want cheat on you and ruin our relationship."

"Sandy if you believe in us we will be okay don't worry about it we going to stay strong and get through this I promise you. It's the way it has to be for right now I know it's hard to understand. And while it is breaking my heart to leaving you out in the cold like this somehow you have to believe I do love you and I need you and I want you baby and I am so sorry if I been shutting you out but I don't mean it I am trying to figure where I want wrong and don't repeat what I did."

"You didn't do anything wrong she slept with your brother and you feeling bad because they had two children and you wish it was you was the father and not your brother but you are not so let it go for now."

"LET IT GO I CAN'T LET IT GO SANDY THIS COULD HAVE BEEN MY CHILD THAT DIE I CAN'T LET IT GO"

"You will because you have me dammit I am so sick in tired of this shit! I am out of here. You made up your mind and I am not going to be second in line I am so sick in tired of that I am so sick of you shutting me out I love you and you treat me like shit."

"Sandy don't go please don't go. Everything will be alright I promise you I won't shut you out no more give me another chance baby please."

"No John everything will not be alright when you make up your mind who you want to be with than call me until than just leave me alone!"

"Sandy I made a promise to you and your father I would never make you cry or hurt you I broke that promise to him and to you I am sorry please Sandy don't fucking leave me I need you baby girl I love you Don't walk away see I just can't find the right thing to say  
but all my pain gets in the way tell me what I have to do so you'll stay!"

Sandra turn to him see him crying his eyes out and she walk over to him and she sat back down.

"It's you that makes me happy, I know I been acting like asshold I don't deserver you or baby girl you two are my world right now but I might have a daughter who the guy help raise her is now gone and I am trying to get into the father role model for her I am so sorry." John whisper.

"You don't know that John what in the hell she told you in that room did she say it is yours and your brother? I don't know where we're going everything we said and all we done now, I don't wanna walk away from this and I love you too and I don't want to see you like this, put your trust back in me and I will put my trust in you and we will be back like we were before Wrestlemaina when we was suspend. I want that love again the one we had when we was with other people who wasn't right for us. The flirtation you use to do to work on my nervous I want that again I love it when you flirt with me and when we have to make out on each other and you give me that little pat on the butt I love that. That's the love I want from you not this fighting all over the place the last two months that's all we did."

"I feel so alone I was lost in a world of strangers no one to trust .I was lonely when you suddenly appeared it was cloudy before but now it's clear you took away the fear of love from me and you are right we need each other and be our old self again I promise right here and now I am not going to be mean towards you no more. You brought me back to life did you know that I was ready to call it quits until they brought you in. I am so glad they did will you still married me?" John said and putting the ring back on her finger.

"I really don't know John if you can see us married we going to be like this too?"

"No we are not going to be fighting all the time like this I promise you. Don't you know I wake up everyday with this smile on my face no more tears, no more pain so I thought? Cause you love me you help me understand that love is the answer to all that I am and I'm a better man for you taught me by sharing your love for me."

"Yes I will marry you no more fighting I hate to fight with you. We are so much like my parents. I talk to my mom and I told her what was going on and she told me the same thing happen to her with my dad but it was another woman who wanted him and they stay in fights and that's how CJ,JT, RJ, me and Nathan and Nina got here. So we better stop fighting or we end up like my parent's six kids and a divorced later."

"Fighting is a good thing now we can make up. But like you sayed we better stop this fighting before we be the next wrestling family with a lot of kids."

"Will I once a upon of time wanted a house full of kids but now I really don't know hey it is out of my hands I can't tell you that."

So than they left and want back to the hotel and want to their room.

"I'm sorry." She said not daring to look up into his eyes for fear of losing her self inside them.

"Shhh . . ." he whispers. Fingertips, lightly brushing against her cheeks, silently reach up and close her eyes.

One hand . . . quietly reaching down. She feel a light touch and hear a soft moan escape from his lips as he feels how wet she have become. Kneeling in front of Sandra, fingers hooking the sides of her panties . . . are pulling them down slowly. Kisses on her tummy and belly ring, kissing lower, and lower. Panties tossed aside. A gentle flick of the tongue . . . a shiver. Tongue pushing forward ever so slights . . . a moan. Fingers gently parting her, making room for his tongue . . . a gasp. Leaning back against the rail willing the metal to steady her. Sandra's legs open slightly, involuntarily. His breath hot against the wetness. Tickling her with his tongue, tasting her. Slow, soft licks. One followed by another. His hands spreading her legs wider. His tongue licking deeper. Her breathing getting shallow, faster.

The tease of a finger . . . just a touch. Sandra moans. Another touch . . . running inside her. Entering in Sandra slowly, seductively. A gasp escapes her lips, exciting him. Tongue licking firmly, finger sliding deeper. Then out again. Over and over, building her up for a release. John senses this and pulls away . . . leaving her begging for more.

He stands, leans in, and whispers softly in Sandra's ear.

"Not yet, baby girl . . ."

Holding Sandra's hand John leads the way from the balcony to the candle lit room. The scent of the rose petals heavy in the heat of the night. Laying Sandra down on the soft mattress, leaning over her. Sweet tender kisses on her lips, her neck . . . lower to her breasts. Pausing there. Lightly touching the nipples, making them erect. Tip of his tongue flicking them softly. Drawing them in, sucking them softly, still flicking his tongue on her nipples. His right hand caressing downward . . . down between her legs. Spreading her legs one finger, parting her, gently rubbing Blowing lightly over her nipples, making me shiver from the sensation Finger entering her ever so slowly.

"Oh God . . ." Sandra whisper as his finger glides deeper inside.

Kissing down between her legs Finger gently stroking in and out Tongue licking her softly . . . still teasing her. Kissing and licking and feeling her inside making her breath come in short gasps . . . enjoying the sensations he is creating Again, he senses my excitement. But he does not pull away. His finger, still so wet from being inside her, gently slides down. Touching softly . . . rubbing, but not entering. And the anticipation pushes her over, taking her by surprise. Sandra cries out as wave after wave of orgasms rock her body. Her legs hold him in place, forcing him to lick her through the trembles that threaten to overtake me. Tears run down her cheeks from the long awaited relief. Sandra relaxes, releasing him from her hold.

Strong arms pull her in . . . soft, tender kisses to her forehead. His hand pulling away from Sandra's face . . . more kisses. Kissing away her tears . . .

"I love you baby girl god I love you." John said looking into Sandra's eyes.

"I love you too." Sandra whisper.

So than they want to sleep and they left LA and want to Orlando Florida to Nina's graduation and some of her classmates reorganize Sandra and John and they sign some autographs and they had a party for Nina and everyone came and than that weekend Sandra was getting ready to move out her house and the day before she was moving out Donna and Suzanne and Melissa and Nina and Sammie and Madison had help her pack the rest of her stuff.

"Do you need to take everything with you?" Madison said

"Stop being lazy and just do it but for real though do you need to take everything because I going to have my own place soon so maybe I can have some of your stuff?" Nina said

"Only thing I am not taking my furniture I am taking all my awards I won this year from different magazines all around the world And my clothes. You can have it but I thought you staying with daddy?" Sandra said packing up her clothes.

"I am I am staying in the guest house so I need some furniture."

"Oh he finally got that hook up."

"Yeah I was going to move in there but now Nina come up there I can't. Sammie said.

"Hey I don't want to share a room with you either." Madison said

"Okay you two stop it. I can't believe you going to live with him raise his daughter and be his wife. That just sick" Suzanne said.

"Yeah it might be sick but I love number 54."

"Sandy are you okay?" Madison asks.

"Yeah I am fine why?"

"Oh okay." Donna said.

"Come on you all keep saying we a cute couple and now we are together now you can not understand why I am staying with him."

"I think you two are great together." Madison said

"Are you going to be hanging in Boston on the 4th or you coming here?" Sammie ask.

"We are off that day so yeah we will be in Philly I want him to see how Philly parties on the 4th. Plus the Red Sox is playing the Phillies so we going to the game and than we going to Penn's landing after the game thank god the game is in the afternoon so we can have some fun that night."

"Cool I can wait to have some fun with my favorite step sister and her man." Madison said

"Madison stops putting me over okay and you still not coming with us to grown folks night so stop it."

"Dam you act just like Jackie boy that's scary." CJ said

"Oh yeah when we wanted to go some where with the crew." Suzanne said

"Somewhere in between you two going to be, a making out having sex some where dam you two is crazy about having sex." Melissa said taping up a box.

"Look because Marc having been giving you any don't hate the player you hate the mother fucking game!"

"Why you bringing in Triple H in this for?" Madison said

"Yeah what do Triple H has to do with this?" Sammie said.

"Nothing but I am saying don't hate."

"Speaking of him I heard that some of the divas had to will you know with him to get ahead is that true?" Donna asks.

"I never heard that one some crazy sick and twisted fan made that up there is no truth in that come on now Steph have him on lock down."

"What you all talking about?" John said walking into the house.

"Nothing important." Sandra said walking over giving John a kiss.

"Are you three doing a concert here two weeks from now?" Sammie said

"Yes we are." John said grabbing two boxes.

"Cool can we all go?"

"Duh for two hundred you are going." Sandra said

"You need to stop hanging around with Jay you sound just like him. Is your demo done?" Donna said

"Yeah that was done four months ago."

"So did Columbia sign you are not?"

"Sammie stop asking her million question what you work for the freaking FBI."

"Nah I just asking. Sorry for asking."

"Will answer the question Sandy?" Madison said

"Come on let's take this road trip to Newbury." Sandra said "I only live in this house for a year but I going to miss it I am going to miss Philly a lot but I love the New England area so it isn't going to be too bad plus we got a place to crush when we wrestle here and have the girls over it be fun."

"Oh please you going to be right back here for the 4th and than you going to be here two weeks afterwards so stop the emotional crap." Suzanne said closing the door.

"Suzanne got you there babe."

"Whatever alright did everyone go to the bathroom we are not stopping until we get to Mohegan Sun?"

"Sweet we going there get my black jack on and 21 whooo how sweet it is. Nathan said

"Sandy! That's a four hours and sixteen minutes to go up there we can stop at all?"

"You heard your favorite step sister she sayed no stopping. Trust me she means it too." John said

"Dam she acting like a mother already." Sammie said

"Why we are we stopping there for anyway?" Madison said

"Sandy and I have an autograph session there."

"Cool." Nina said.

"We have something to show you guys so watch the screen." Sandra said

"You have to see it. It is good." Marc said

"I hope you are right." Melissa said

So than the video started and it was John's first music video and the song is call the Crew and it is going to be John's first single off his new cd that was coming out in October and Sandra was singing and rapping on there and they all couldn't believe it. And at the end it shows pictures of their friends who pass on.

"Oh my god that is great." Suzanne said, "You all got us down pack."

"That is too sweet that's why you ask for us to take pictures of different things and show the picture when John got his tattoo." Donna said "thanks for putting that picture of me and Jeff in it I hope Jay understand why that picture in there instead of him."

"Yeah we told him so he understands." John said

"Very cool video John I love it very good style of music you chose." Madison said

"Nina and Sammie you two are not saying anything?" Sandra said to her sisters.

"I am shock you put that line in there?" Sammie said

"What line you talking about sweetie?" Marc said

"I know what line she talking about." Nina said

"Okay would you like to share it with us than?" Marc said

"Keep talking shit about my crew you going to be taking a dirt nap with the Undertaker. Who wrote that part?" Nina said

"I did what you going to do about it?" Sandra said

"Why you go there?" Sammie said

"It is just a song baby girl don't take so serious okay." John said

"She can't help her self she been like that since birth."

"Shut up?"

"How would you know how she act you wasn't born yet?" Suzanne said

"You told me she was a pain when she was a little."

"Yes she was and so were you. Trust me Jack and I didn't want no more sisters or brother."

"Will we are here so deal with us." Sammie said

"I thought the line you might not like my crew we got more class any street hoes out there that's my crew bitch if you run us you going to get smackdown beat down we don't play no this my crew and you can fuck with us or beat us because we are tight like thunder and lighting and when you see us step to the side we are not here to play games with you stupid whores okay, okay I'll stop there." Sandra said

"Would you stop?" John said.

"What time is the autograph session?" Melissa said

"It is not until 4:00 so we can spend some time in Mohegan Sun to everyone over the age of 21years old and I love this place and the shop with the Native American jewelry is nice I had got this the last time we were here and it is a baby it supposes to help you get pregnant."

"Whoa! Why you wearing that for? We can not have a baby right now remember we going to be parents in three months!"

"John chill out it isn't the first time I wore this nothing happen so it is okay."

"Case this time they are listening and hear you saying that it don't work and than we going to have sex if you guys like or not but anyway bang you telling me you are pregnant as the words of Carlos that's not cool."

"Whatever man if do work cool if it don't so be it I am not messing with Native they should know."

"Here we go." Marc said

"Why you say that for?"

"Because they going to have a round of why she is right he is wrong and he going to tell her how wrong she is man I should of ride with your brothers."

"We are not going to have our long talk on it." Sandra said

"Yeah because it doesn't work so she is okay."

"We will see."

So than they got to the Mohegan Sun and they want shopping and they was hanging out and than it was time for their autographs session and after that they want straight to West Newbury and help Sandra move into John's new house.

"Wow I love this place man you really hook this up." RJ said walking in with Sandra's boxes.

"Yeah the builders really help me out and I fool around on the computer and help design my house."

"Hey about time you came back home." Kristen said coming down the steps.

"Hey baby girl how are you?" John said giving her a hug.

"You guys let her stay here?" Suzanne said whisper to Sandra.

"Yeah, she is moving out after the baby is born. Hey! Kris hey baby girl treating mommy good today?"

"She had been kicking up a storm today." Kristen said as she sat down.

"So she is doing well." John said putting the boxes down.

"Yeah she is doing great."

"Will that's great to know."

"Anyway you guys need help I need some air." Suzanne said getting up going outside.

"I don't know what's wrong with Suzanne but I hope I didn't do anything to her?"

"No, she just was being anal the past four weeks who knows why." Donna said

"Yeah just like Sammie."

"You know what I am two second on kicking your ass okay so you better get out of my face."

"Sandy tells her to leave me alone."

"Keep it up you two are going back home and deal with Craig and Mary now chill out."

"Nina are you glad you out of school now?"

"Oh hell yeah I am moving in with my dad now and I am going to Penn State I can't wait."

"Cool what you going to take up?"

"Nursing I love that so it is between nursing and OBGYN doctor."

"Does daddy know about that?"

"Yes he does and he gave me all the military scholarships I can get if I was to enlist that I am not sure yet I want to do that."

"Aww what's the matter Kris?" Sammie said

"I just having a moment you all really close that so nice to see."

"No we are not we fight like cats and dogs."

"Yeah it is but we have our moments."

Meanwhile outside Suzanne was helping the guys with the stuff.

"I really don't know that is a good idea to have her in your home case she goes crazy after the baby is born and tries to kidnap it? Remember she is Katrina sister she was crazy to use her sister and get her pregnant to get you god forbid what she do after."

"Sweetie stops worrying about Sandy and John they know what they are doing. I hope." Chris said

"Suzanne chill out baby girl I see where Sandy gets it from. The strangest thing is you two are not birth sisters I telling you the two of you going to have gray hair before you all turn 30, but for real though you did bring up a good point but we will deal with that in due time."

"Thanks guys for helping me move." Sandra said coming out side.

"Hey that's what family is for." CJ said.

"Come let's fired up the grill I am hungry" John said

"I was wondering how long it would take you to say them words."

"You are always hungry." Suzanne said

"I do not know where he puts it at." Sandra said with a smile on her face.

"You know where I put it at."

"Whoa too much info there."

"Would you two stop it dam I am getting a cavity how you two so sweet on each other." Donna said.

"Why you hating." John said.

"I am not hating ever since Jay won the World Title I don't see him that much I know I just miss him."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." John said

"Thank god I am about to lose this belt and be out for six months and help raise my step daughter."

"John you are not taking time off?" Suzanne said.

"Yeah I am we both are not coming back until May."

"That's cool you two taking off?"

"I think that's enough than she will come with us on the road and than after her 1st birthday I am stepping out of the ring if I don't get fired by than."

"What did you do?" Kristen said

"I talk back to some of the road mangers and they want to Vince so I have to learn to keep my mouth shut sometimes."

"It wouldn't be you." Nina said

"Why are you here?"

"You invited me here."

"You and your mouth when you going to learn you can't talk back to your boss?" RJ said

"They sayed something to me I didn't like what I suppose to do punk out."

"Some time you have to even though you don't want to." CJ said

"John does the same thing too sometime and he and Eric do not get alone at all. That's no show it is real."

"You know why I don't get alone with him."

"Why we want to know?"

"He punk out Sandy when she started there last year. He really hate my wrestling too so do 99.99 of the smart marks do too so what can I say." John said getting the grill fire on.

"Really we never knew that?" Melissa said.

"Will I was going to wait to write my tell all book." Sandra going into the house. "Hey we are having a cook out tonight everyone in the back yard now."

"Let me call the family to come on over." Marc said.

"Hey Marc do the beer run! While you at it." John said.

"I'll do it I have to get to know the area so let me do it come girls let's go. Who wants to come? Hey should we get to drink?"

"Come on Sandy you know what we drink?" CJ said.

"Hey Smackdown guys are in town tonight so let's being them over." Nina smile said.

"Yes they are they are in Springfield."

"Because you are eighteen years old now do not mean you can mess with these guys okay?" CJ said

"Man! Always ruin some one plans go home."

"No I am not going anywhere."

"Yeah we know that I'll call Dave and John you call everyone else."

"You still have a thing for him?" Donna said getting in the jeep.

"Yeah I do." Just one time that's all I am asking."

"That's what I keep saying about Jessica Simpson." John said

"Whatever be right back." Sandra said rowing her eyes.

"Hey Sandy wait up." Marc said

"What do you need from the store?"

"Can you get us some Strawberry Phillies Blunts and some black mild thank you cousin?"

"Hey! Sis gets some top papers too."

"Next week is the fourth of July not this week?"

"Just get it the top paper dam."

"I am telling Gretchen you smoking again." Nina said

"She can't say anything to me because she smokes too."

"Come on Nina let's go." Sandra said

So than they want to the liquor store and brought beer and liquor and than they want to the grocery store to get more food and the new The Wrestler was out and it had a story on Sandra and it and she got that and the blunts and the black mild and the top papers and she left and time she got back most of Smackdown roster was over their house Amy came over without Adam and Matt came with out Ashley and John and Sandra didn't question them and everyone was having a good time and the guys all want in the game room and they playing pool and the ladies hang around the pool and talking in the very warm New England night.

"When are you due Ames?" Trish said drinking her wine cooler

"New Years Eve I am due so I think this kid will be out before than."

"Do you know what you are having" Maria said

"I am having a boy."

"Krystal what you having again?" Sandra said

"I am having a boy also."

"I am having a girl." Christy said

"What's wrong with the Legend Killer he can't make a boy?" Suzanne laughing.

"Please we don't need a fourth generation in wrestling yet we just getting over Randy." Sandra said.

"Sandy! Randy isn't that bad? Come on now don't talk bad about my man and Suzanne I am shock that you would say something like that I thought you like him?"

"I do I like him a lot."

"So why you say that for?"

"I was just joking."

"Suzanne what's wrong girl friend you are moody today."

"I told you she been moody the past four weeks." Donna said

"It is nothing I can take care of."

"I am guessing some one is going to be a mommy soon too and she is scared to tell us." Summer said.

"How do you know that? I could be getting my period and having mood swings."

"So are you?" Sara asks.

"I don't know yet but I have been acting strange shut up Sandy."

"Hey I didn't say anything I'm just getting another cooler that's all."

"Are you and Marky having another kid Sara?" Amy said

"Can't you see I have a little tummy? Yes we are, this time he made a little Taker."

"Yes, bout time you gave him a boy." Sandra said raising her cooler to Sara.

"I hate to disappoint you all my girls and my son isn't going into wrestling I told Mark if we have a son he isn't going in wrestling it is too hard look at Randy and Dewayne and all the rest of the second and third and fourth generation who knows WWE might not be around no more by time these kids get our age."

"You have a good point there I don't blame you but he is half Mark's child and he is going to do what he want to do. Wrestlers are stubborn so are their off spring so you never know. "

"I know my dad didn't want Randy or me in wrestling but shit happen." Becky said.

"Only reason you are in wrestling because you are dating Chris Master." Sandra said

"Hey! Why you busting her balls for." Donna said

"Because he was her reason to get into wrestling." Sandra said

"Melina you been quite what's wrong."

"Nothing chica I just um feel tired you know working too hard."

"Carlos been rocking your world too hard?"

"That's it! No more wine coolers for Sandy the bar is close for you young lady."

"I am not even going to answer that question."

"Will I am for one that Jeff told me he doesn't want kids but than again that was before you all didn't hear this from me but little Ashley is pregnant and that's why she isn't here." Stacy said

"Wow what is going on around here we having a WWE baby rush?" Candice said

"What is going on around here that's too many kids being born?" Sara said.

"Will it is better now than later I think." Sandra said

"Oh yeah, Dr. Evil and Mrs. Evil is going to have their first kid too". Candice said

"Who is Dr. Evil?" Melissa said

"Melissa you are pregnant?"

"Ha, ha very funny."

"But for real who is having a baby."

"Paul and Stephanie." all the divas said.

"Why you call them that?" Sammie said

"Because they can be the moody people you can ever meet."

"So is Sandy."

"I am not as bad as Paul and Steph okay specially if you late to a meeting. Hey tell them the crazy story they have on the net."

"There is a story online said that you ladies have to give Paul aka Triple H a bj to get ahead like TV time and ring time is that true?"

"That's the crazy none of us had to do that. Who would put that out there?" Candice said

"Who ever put that online they really do not like the divas and that's ashamed because we work our ass off just like anyone else around there."

"I wish me and Dave can have a child together but we are happy with our girls."

"I carry Dave's baby for you if you let him get me pregnant the old fashion way?" Sandra said

"Sandy! Donna said

"I think not you want him too bad no way you might like it too much."

"Yeah you are right I might."

"As the words of Paul he is that dam good."

"Dam, Dam I want him!" Sandra laughing.

"I don't have anything to say." Melissa said

"None of us do." Melina said "I am very surprise at you chica."

"I was playing gees don't take me so serious I was joking dam you guys can you losing up?"

"Billy and I not going to have kids no time soon."

"Why?" Becky said

"I don't know I am having too much fun."

"That's a good reason."

So than after the gathering and they clean up and than they want to bed and two weeks want by and it was the day of the autograph session at Mitchell and Ness and that night the concert and everyone came to the autograph session had got a copy of Sandra's single and copy of John's new cd and Sandra was there to sign autographs and after that they want to get something to eat.

"So are you ready for tonight?" John said eating his cheesestake

"Yeah I am not scared to sing in Philly what they going to do booed me?" Sandra said eating her hoagie

"She got you there cousin." Marc said eating cheese fries.

"I am going to be just fine don't worry about me I can handle it."

"Okay but the crew going to be there your daddy and step mom going to be there your whole family members going to be there."

"Yes I know that but what I can do it."

"Leave her alone." Melissa said eating cheesestake.

"It's my woman I can mess with her."

So than it was time for them to go down to the arena where they are having their show and they met fans who won a contest of Q102 to meet them before the show and go to sound check and they did a interview with them and they played their singles and Sandra was so happy to hear her song on the radio and she was crying and turning red in the face she was so happy than it was show time Marc opening the show and he did his songs from his new cd that was coming out next month and than Sandra came out there to her theme song and the crowed want crazy and everyone was having a good time and she saw her crew and than the main event John came out there and he did songs from his first cd and his up coming cd and Marc and Sandra came did the songs with him and the show was over and they want back to the house and crush and for the night.

"You know something Cena?"

"What kitten?"

"We haven't made love in three weeks?"

"Yeah so you want to fool around?"

"We better not I am not suppose to have boys in my room."

"Will what daddy don't know won't hurt him."

"I love the way you put that oh what the hell I am of age now."

"Yes you are baby girl you are all grown up."

"So than they made and than it was Summer Slam weekend and Sandra was going to lose the Woman's title that weekend and that Saturday they had a private autograph session and some of the fans and some of the fans gave Sandra birthday present and she thank them and she got a dozen of roses from a fan she read the card and it was really from John and she turn to him and mouth the words thank you and I love you. After that everyone was hanging out in the next room, Sandra was walking by, and they were talking.

"Hey! Sandy girl." Shawn had greeted her inside of the arena as she was about to leave.

Hey! Shawn, what's up?" Sandra said as she saw him and she put the sling of her gym bag on her shoulder.

"I don't know just hang out." He said, "Oh Sandy Happy B-day darling, I almost forgot." Shawn chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Shawn, that's very sweet to say." Sandra said smiling

Shawn was grabbing something from his pocket to give to her.

"Shawn you didn't have to get me anything on my birthday." Sandra giggled as she placed her bag down on the ground for a minute.

"Hey it was from me and the guys, we all decided to chip in and get you something and this is from all the gals too since they love you like a sister." He told her.

Sandra was smiling warmly as she gasped opening it to see a beautiful 14 karat gold necklace with her birthstone hooked on to it and it read in the back We love you Sandra love the girl's and the guys, Happy sweet 27th b-day! She read as she had happy tears in her eyes.

"The guy who gave you the dozen roses from Cena that was my nephew he is a big fan of yours."

"Stop spoiling me. Aww thanks Shawn; tell your nephew thank you and I shouldn't get all this I really don't deserve it."

"Yes you do you really been bless this year and that's a good thing you have going for you but we all do love you very much and we going to miss you while you playing house with Cena."

"Thanks Shawn you really made me feels better."

"Oh Sandy follow me to this room I have a surprise for you."

"Really now Shawn you are happily married man and I don't think that's christen like if we do that?"

"Woman will you get your head out of the gutter! Gees that was ten years ago oh yeah baby girl it would have been on."

"I was seventeen than you would still mess with me?"

"I don't know I might it all depends how you look if you look like you over twenty one yeah I would. Did you look older back than?"

"No your butt would go into trouble with me."

"See but you are of age now so it would have been all good, well if you were your age ten years ago."


	19. Becoming a Family

CHAPTER 19-Becoming a Family

**CHAPTER 19-Becoming a Family**

**A/N: I don't know Shelton or Krystal middle in real live so I made them up.**

So than Sandra and Shawn walk into the room and everyone yelled surprise and all the guys sing happy birthday to Sandra and she couldn't say anything she just stood there shock and she had tears falling from her eyes and John walk over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the lips and she blew out the candles and they had a party and the crew came and so did her mom and her soon to be step father and John's mom had came to the party and they had a good time.

"Happy birthday girl." Shelton said

"Thanks Shelton."

"Hey baby girl happy birthday to you." Booker said

'Thanks man. I don't know how you all pull this off but thank you."

"I had help."

"I should have known you all were in on it."

"Oh don't be mad chica we want you to have a good time on your b day." Melinda said giving Sandra a hug.

"Oh I am having a ball you kidding me."

"Feliz cumpleaÃ±os chica" Rey, Juventud, Carlito said (Happy birthday girl)

"Gracias mucho" Sandra said (Thank you very much)

"Look at you getting beautiful every minute happy birthday girl" Ric said

"Thanks Nature boy."

"Hey Sandy girl Happy birthday." Chris Master said giving Sandra a kiss on the cheek

"Thanks Chris."

After the party they want back to the room and John and Sandra was talking about their up coming wedding and how much they love each other.

"So you like your party we throw you?

"Yeah that was sweet of you guys I wasn't expecting that at all thank you very much."

"You are welcome. It was hard to keep it from you."

"Will you did a good job of it."

"So are you ready to become my wife next year?"

"Of course I am why you ask that question for?"

"The way you were acting tonight you didn't want anybody to see us in love."

"I just don't like to be all over the guy I am in love with in front of my parents is that weird?"

"Wait you don't like to be all over me in front of your dad and mom and your step parents because?"

"I don't know I don't like to kiss or hold hands around my family I get embarrass John stop looking at me like that I know it is crazy but that's how I am."

"But Sandy you kiss me and made out with me on TV so why is you embarrassed about I mean come on Sand what your parents going to say? Same thing pops told us keep down and get a room at a hotel."

"I don't know my dad is sometime old school values and he can bring them out anytime than you are saying where the hell he comes from with that."

"Yeah I know pop do the same thing. Any who what kinds wedding you want to have? "

"I told you a Vegas wedding because I don't want you to meet the rest of my family."

"Sandy come on they really aren't that bad are they?"

"Yes and no but still they are a pain in the ass. I really don't know what kind of wedding I want but I want it to be a nice one I don't think I can't pull off a Star Jones wedding but I would like to have medium size wedding most of the diva's going to be in it with their stomach and all just joking but it is going to be that way. I don't know I'm thinking Cinderella type of wedding or get married at Martha's Vineyard's. That will be nice place to get married at right?"

"Who is going to be the Prince? Martha's Vineyard's huh? Will that be nice and romantic but I don't know you know how family is out of the league stuff. You just sayed that you don't want to invite the rest of the family."

"You are come on now you would look so good in a suit. Come on now you telling me you don't think you are handsome enough to be Prince Charming? I know what I just sayed and I have to deal with my crazy cousins and aunts and uncles I will anyway who's wedding is this theirs or ours? "

"No I am talking about the family we all have we don't really talk about them."

"That's the family I am talking about too. Oh yeah them the ones thinks you are showing off the ones are jealous because they think me my brothers and Nina are spoil but we are not because we had to work to get the things we wanted sorry I had childhood flash back when my cousins came out there to my dads house you think you all too good to be with us and all that bull shit anyway I am not going to worried about them coming to the wedding or not.."

"I am not a Prince I am sorry babe I think I look like a toad."

"John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOU TALKING LIKE THAT! Sandra yelled. "You are a beautiful person inside and outside who ever told you are ugly they lie to you because you are wonderful most beautiful person I ever seen."

"Dam keep on putting me over like that Orton is right it would do great for your sex life."

"Oh brother."

"What!"

"I see why you two are friends."

"Come here you."

"What you want."

"You."

"You have me I am all yours after tomorrow night."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh you want to play huh?"

"Yes I do am so hard I don't know what to do can you take care of me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You would leave me hanging like this?"

"Maybe."

"Oh you see that is cold of you. Well I have a surprise for you sweetheart when we get home." He chuckled romantically to his girl. "

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Come on tell me?"

"Nope."

"Find I was going to give you some but since you acting like that goodnight."

"That's mean Sandy. Alright I tell you I got you a new puppy his name is Freddy and it a golden retriever. He and Caesar are getting alone but I don't know my dogs going to like your two golden retrievers but they all going to have to get alone."

"That's what the surprise is?"

"Yes that's it."

"John you really don't want none."

"Yes I do."

"Tell me what you are giving me."

"I am going to give you the best time of your life you will see."

"Are we going to go somewhere?"

"Maybe."

"Come on Cena tell me what is it?"

"Okay before we become parents and you come a famous singer we are going away we are going to Jamaica for two whole weeks."

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes babe just the two of us you and I."

"Oh sweetie that is so cool I can't wait to go."

"While we were on the beach today, I made a discovery about our relationship."

"What's that." she asked.

"I've fallen in love with you the way I use to love Liz but I know that is wrong to say but I love you so dam much and I am not going to let you go baby.."

"Will I know that you love me? We wouldn't be getting married if you didn't. John is you okay?"

"No because I got real hard on and I need to bust this nut and you don't want me."

"I do want you I want you since 2002 when you wore that crazy Halloween custom looking like Vanilla Ice. Never thought I would get into wrestling and fall in love with you and become your girlfriend and the step mother of your daughter and your wife Shawn was right I been bless this year and I going to give you the best night in our lives."

"MMM I love that I am ready baby do me."

"Can I get out of my street clothes and put on something you might like.

"Yeah you do that."

"Be right back." Sandra said kissing John's lips.

So than they made love and it hard and strong and afterwards they hold each other tight.

"I love you" Sandra says.

"I love you too." John says.

Than they want to the gym, they work out, and Alicia walk in there and she keep looking at Sandra and John was talking about their match tonight and Alexis walk over to Sandra.

"Sandy, you know you going to lose tonight right?"

"No shit! Get the fuck out of here really?"

"Yeah can you believe it they giving me the Woman World Title?"

"Yeah so you want a party?"

"You know something why you acting like a bitch for?"

"I am not acting like a bitch. I am just saying you never like me or Melina because we get so much attention from management and for the guys."

"Whatever. You couldn't take care of my man if you had him"

"You know something bitch you don't fucking know what I can do okay."

"Ladies save it for the ring okay." John said holding Sandra back.

"Oh yeah will you two keep it down you had me up most of the night."

"What the hell you doing on that floor?" John said.

"I was with somebody and his room was next door to yours and we heard everything." Alicia said smile at John.

"You hook up with Brock?" Sandra said

"Yeah I did why you want him?"

"Hell No!" Sandra yelled.

"She have me she don't need Brock."

"Yeah will never stop you before Brock told me something's about you but I guess you know what I mean we know why you like to make a lot of gay jokes but it isn't my place to say. Bye, bye"

"Sandy! Sandy! Don't do it baby she full of shit anyway!"

"What ever."

"What the hell she talking about what do Brock got on you?"

"Nothing baby let it go."

"Tell me this one thing okay?"

"Okay what you want to know?"

"Have you ever had sex with a dude?"

"No baby I didn't Brock and Alicia have it all twisted okay come on now why would I? I don't judge people who do but I love you and woman."

"To get a push I am not saying you would but it been stories out there you know and Pat Person is you know. You and I both read that story that was online."

"Yes I do know and no I haven't pimp out my ass for a title shot I earn this baby come on Sandy I can't believe you really believe her?"

"I don't but nothing don't surprise me no more in wrestling but I know what you are you are sweet but in a very sexy way."

"Yeah what way is that?"

"You know the thing you do with your tongue when you are in my happy spot and just when you about to cum and you biting your bottom of your lips and than you look at me in the eye and your deep sexy voice saying you are cumming whoooo I love that."

"Hey stop that over there."

"Sorry Ric John is turning me on here."

"Do it some where else."

"Fine we are leaving." Sandra said getting her bags.

"Yeah what she sayed. We are out of here." John said getting his bags.

So than they left out of the gym, they want to eat lunch than headed to the TD Waterhouse for the autograph session, and the pay per view, and Sandra was hanging out with the divas and they were talking.

"So when are you coming back chica?" Melina said

"I am taking a nine months leave than I'll be back for the summer John be back after our honeymoon in May who know I might not come back as a wrestler we have to see because want to start a family soon. I really don't know what I am going to do."

"Aww we going to miss you." Maria said

"I am going to miss you guys too. But most of you are in my wedding and I am going to be in Krystal and Shelton wedding in February so I'll see you all than and when you all come to Boston or Springfield I'll see you all than plus you all know how to call me so we won't lose in touch."

"I know but it isn't going to be the same around here with out you." Torrie said

"Yeah it isn't going to be the same." Dawn said

"I'll come to the events don't worry."

"So when is your wedding anyway?" Alicia said

"Why you want to know for what you doing in a, A and B conversation for mind your business?" Sandra said

"Why you want to know you wasn't invited don't say it Sandy she going to copy of you." Melina said

"I believe you."

"Whatever."

"Alicia don't even waste your breath on her." Lalya said.

"Yeah listen to her she know what she is talking about." Sandra said

"At least I am not raising my boyfriend child from an underage girl and he also love to suck cock."

"What did you just say? Tell me you didn't just say that? Sorry Sharmell I have to use Booker's line." Sandra said getting into Alicia face. "What the fuck you just sayed?"

"You heard me John is a child molester and he likes to suck cock his good friend Brock told me everything."

"You know something you do not know what you are talking about okay so you best stay the fuck out of my business or you going to really going to paid what you just sayed."

"See I told you Ash your leg got broken on purpose it wasn't a freak accident like she told you. Must be some truth in it or you wouldn't be so mad right now so is the other guy in your relationship?"

Sandra out of nowhere punches Alicia out and started beating her down. The ladies have to pull Sandra of her and than the road managers and Vince McMahon had to talk to them.

"Sandra I am very disappoint in you what happen in there?"

"Will Mr. McMahon she talk about my step daughter and I lose it and I am sorry I wasn't woman enough to walk away but you do not talk about family that's how I was raise."

"I see will I am sorry that happen but I can't have you or her to jeopardize your career or hers so when you come back if you do come back I am moving you to Smackdown you gave me no choice at least you be with friends Kurt, Ashley, Matt should I go on you are good woman and a great wrestler I do not want to loses you because you can't control your temper. Now if you get your act together you can go back to Raw until than you on Smackdown. Oh yeah the offer for Playboy is still on the table. If you want to pose for the magazine."

"I am going to do it. It is a wedding gift for John."

"That's great he really is lucky to have you and I am glad he don't mind you doing this... okay go now get ready for your match and no real fighting got it."

"I'll do my best."

So than Sandra got up and she ran into Hulk Hogan daughter Brook.

"Hey Sandy! Are you okay?" Brook said

"Hey Brook what's up? I'm good." Sandra said giving Brook a hug.

"Nothing much I see you got in little bit of trouble?"

"Yeah little bit but I am not going to sweat it."

"Yeah so did you hear?"

"What?"

"I decide not to stay in the music business I am going to give this a try. Sandy closes your mouth I know but hey I got what two years from now I could change my mind."

"You are joking right? There is no way your mom is going to let you get in wrestling I know your dad is all for it but Brook you love music you can't give it up like that?"

"Maybe you are right but I am just thinking did you tell Vince that you going on tour with me next summer?"

"Oops that's what I wanted to tell him but I got into with Alexia than I have to chill out but I tell him after the show."

"Cool it is going to be fun plus we are playing all the places WWE Raw is going to be at so you can be with John. I am so glad you ask me to be in your wedding that was real sweet of you."

"Will I am a good person and beside my step bro and my dad be mad at us if your family wasn't invited. Better go I have some jobbing to do. Oh yeah I am switching shows next year so I don't know if it going to ruin the tour or not"

"Really it shouldn't but you never know. Be safe out there." Brook said giving Sandra a hug.

"Thanks I will try to be." Sandra said walking away.

"There you two go we were looking for you two." Terry said walking over to the young ladies.

"We were talking about the tour."

"Yeah and I haven't told Vince yet."

"Don't worries Linda McMahon already know and she thinks it will be a good idea."

"Will I am glad one McMahon likes the idea. Listen I have to run I need at least five minutes to be with myself to get ready for the match so I better be going."

So than Sandra want into a empty room and she clear her head and sayed a prayed and she want towards the gorilla and John seek up behind her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and the stage hand cue her the music of Sandylove hit in the arena as she made her way to the ring with Melina and Sharmell, and Sandylove will be in action against Mickie James who was accompanied by Lalya and Elizabeth. James and Sandylove locked up and Sandylove grabbed a side headlock and then took James down to the canvas.

Sandylove gave James a knee to the head and then a shoulder to the gut. James came back with a sunset flip for two and then a kick to the mid section but missed a dropkick. Sandylove stomped James in the mid section but James came back with right hands. Sandylove nailed a clothesline for a near fall and then locked in a rear naked choke.

James hit an elbow in the corner and then nailed a huricanrana and then a clothesline.

James nailed another clothesline and then a takedown for two. Sandylove went for a suplex but James rolled her up but the referee was distracted. Lalya took care of Sharmell as Elizabeth got in the ring and reversed the rollup putting Mickie James on top of Sandylove for the win.

"A new Women's World Heavyweight Champion Mickie James" Lillian Garcia said.

They was celebrating in the ring and Sandylove row out and want to the back and she was getting little sad because she wasn't going to see everyone in while. She want and change her clothes and was getting ready to watch John's final match with Kurt Angle who is hanging it up.

"Hey Kurt can I speak to you?" Sandra said

"Yeah, sure."

"I just want to thank you for helping me out with some of the wrestling moves and being my friend keeping me laughing and um being a good lover and everything I hope one day we can become friends and I love you still as a friend no hard feelings no more I realize life is too short for that."

"Wow you finally grow up? I accept your forgiveness and your heart felt apologies too. But I am still going to win tonight. And I wish you know how much I love you your love still lives in my heart you know but we both move on now so that's how it got to be."

"I know that you going to win I have faith in you I know how much you want to be World Champion again. And I feel the same way. It is a shame you going to win the belt when you are leaving but you always be World Champion in my heart."

"Hey Sandy I still love you."

"I feel the same way Kurt."

So than Sandra and Kurt kiss, than they want their separated ways, and than Sandra want to look for John and she found him and she gave him a good luck kiss and a pat on the ass like he do to her.

Angle and Cena locked up and Angle got Cena in the ropes and broke at four. Another lock up, and Angle got a side headlock on the mat. Angle with a shoulder block and another side headlock, but Cena escaped. Angle with a belly to belly throw into the side headlock again but Cena got to his feet and backed Angle to the corner. Another lock up and Cena got a side headlock but Angle hit a drop toe hold into a front face lock but Cena again backed Angle to the ropes and then went to work with shoulder thrusts and then clotheslined Angle to the outside.

Cena tackled Angle over to the announce table and pounded him with right hands. Cena sent Angle face first into the table and then threw him back inside the ring. Cena hit a vertical suplex for two and then gave him some right hands. Cena hit a big clothesline out of the corner and then went for the FU but Angle rolled out of the ring. Cena with right hands but Angle came back with a German suplex, sending Cena into the turnbuckles. Angle worked over Cena in the corner and then a suplex for one. Angle with a back breaker for two and then hit some right hands in the corner, followed by a snap mare into a body scissors.

Cena fought back with a back elbow but Angle hit three German's and made the cover but Cena got his foot on the ropes. Angle locked in a rear chin lock on Cena but Cena battled out and hit a flying shoulder tackle and both men are down. Cena with right hands to Angle and then hit a head butt and some big clotheslines, and a high elbow. Angle with an eye rake but Cena came back with a spinebuster for two. Angle fought back with a German, but Cena blocked the second and then hit a tilt awhirl side slam for two. Cena went for the FU but Angle into a sunset flip for two. Angle with a belly to belly throw and both men are down again.

Angle went for the Angle Slam but Cena reversed into DDT for two. Cena looked very focused and went for the FU again but Angle rolled through and locked in the Ankle Lock in the middle of the ring but Cena used his strength to throw Angle off, and he ended up outside. Cena went up top and hit a leg drop as Angle was re-entering the ring for a near fall. Cena sent Angle to the corner and charged in but Angle hit a boot and then Cena hit the FU for two! Cena thought he had won and Angle hit a kick to the knee cap sending Cena down, and then hit some elbow drops to the knee, and he is trying to weaken the leg for the Ankle Lock.

Angle scored with a chop block and then dragged Cena to the corner and whacked his leg into the ring post, four times. Angle with a leg lace submission, but Cena grabbed the ropes. Angle stomped on the Ankle of Cena and then scored with the Angle Slam. Angle locked in the Ankle Lock on Cena in the middle of the ring but Cena made it to the ropes, but Angle pulled him back to the middle of the ring. Angle wrapped himself around the leg of Cena, but Cena again made it to the ropes! Angle again went back to the Ankle Lock with Cena in the ropes but Cena kicked him off and the referee got knocked down.

Angle noticed the chain of Cena on the ring post and grabbed it, and wrapped it around his fist but Cena drove Angle into the corner and then hit the FU! Cena made the cover and the referee made the of two count.

Than Chris Jericho came down there got and Kurt throw Cena out side of the ring and when the referee wasn't looking Chris Jericho hit John Cena with his belt and than throw him into the ring and Angle put Cena in the Angle Lock and he gave up. After the match the wrestlers came out there and hug him the fans was cheering and Kurt was getting chock up and he got on the mic and sayed a few words and they show a video package of Kurt WWE career and when he wrestle in college and at the Olympics in 1996 when he won the gold medals and Sandra walk over to him and gave him a big hug and kiss on the lips and Stephanie did the same thing and the pay per view was over.

So than they all want out that night and want to Paris Hilton night club and they was in the VIP room and everyone was partying and having a good time and than the next day Sandra and John left to go to Jamaica and when they got there they just relax the whole time and they made love and want swimming and brought some nice things for the baby and for their family and friends and on the last night they want on the beach at night and had dinner it was beautiful and Sandra was so happy she haven't felt so alive. Than when they came home Kristen was in the family room and she gave them hugs and John and Sandra sat down and talk to her and they want to John's pop house and they hang out there for a while with all his brothers and his sister in laws than they want home and want to sleep.

The next morning John had wanted to do something special for Kristen since she was so stressed out so much with the pregnancy with her first baby so he decided to make them dinner, cancel going out on the road for the next few months so he could be at Kristen's side before the baby was born and just spend time with Sandra and the baby. Sandra had wanted down to New York to take care some business and she wasn't coming on until that Monday.

While John was doing his thing at the house and cleaning up here and there, He made Kristen go to his mom house to spend time with her and he told his mom to take her shopping and the spa to get pampered for the day so Kristen wouldn't get suspicious what he was doing at home. After a couple of hours of getting ready, John picked Kristen up and thanked his mom for taking Kristen out for the day. As they approached their home.

"Close your eyes sweetheart because I have such a wonderful surprise for you and then for both you and our baby. " John chuckled as he told her to close her eyes.

"What do you have up your sleeve John? Does Sandy know you doing this?" She asked smirking as she had her eyes closed all the way as John was holding both her hands getting out of the car then to their front door step.

"Sandy knows that I am doing this don't worry."

John then opened the door and then told Kristen to open her eyes as she gasped at the beautiful site in front of her.

"Oh John." Kristen as she looked at the living room which had soft romantic music playing in the background, the fireplace was lit romantically with ivory ,almond, raspberry, sweet pea, and vanilla scented candles in the room, blankets and pillows were made out in front of the fireplace neatly ,and a great dinner made for two in the dining room.

"Do you like it? " John asked as he helped sit Kristen down at the table.

"Oh Johnny everything looks and smells so great and the food is delicious I see why Sandra loves you so much. " Kristen said happily as she beamed at John as her eyes twinkled gorgeously.

"Well there's more on the way so eat up dear that way I can show how really romantic I could really be." John smiled warmly as they ate their dinner.

As they ate; Kristen felt a little kick in her stomach as she gasped.

"John, our baby kicked. " She giggled brightly as she placed her hand to where the little infant kicked her.

"Could I feel baby?" John asked standing up from his seat to tend to Kristen who nodded as happily as could be.

"Hey honey can't wait till you're born." John said to her tummy.

"Do you really think it's a girl John?" Kristen asked with a smile as she stroked his dark hair.

"I think so because I would love to spoil my little girl rotten." John laughed along with Kristen.

"I think it's a boy since you guys been away all I been watching is wrestling and football and baseball and golf our baby is going to be a boy I think they made a mistake." Kristen giggled sweetly which John always loved to hear whenever she was as happy as he placed his hand to her stomach.

"I really don't care what our baby is at least our little baby is happy and healthy is all that matters." John told Kristen proudly who had agreed with John.

After John and Kristen had dinner, John showed Kristen the baby's room which was cutely decorated with Winnie The Pooh wallpaper and other accessories including toys for their baby .When they finished, John told Kristen to go to the bathroom since he had everything ready for her to relax after such a wonderful day while he went to the living room taking off all his clothes including his boxers slipping into bed waiting for Kristen.

"John you think this is a good idea?"

"Sandy isn't here she won't be back until tomorrow I feel little moist you know what I mean. You never thought about fucking me no more?"

"I have but I think we shouldn't I am scared we might get caught or something."

"Please I won't ask you no more I promise oh speaking of promise I got you this ring it is from me and the kid in there it something to remember him or her by."

"Thank you John that is sweet of you."

After Kristen finished her bath that was made by John , she came down only wearing a see through robe showing every part of her body and her hair flowing down to her back like an angel.

"John." Kristen called out to him smiling.

John then turned to Kristen gasping at her gorgeous site as he opened his arms out to her as she kneeled down by him smiling adorably.

"Kristen, you look gorgeous baby girl." John said softly as he took every feature of her body as he caressed her face softly with the palm of his hand then she closed her eyes sighing softly feeling the warm touch from John.

"Take off your robe sweetie and let me make love to you." John whispered in a seductive voice smirking.

That very night John and Kristen made love sweetly and afterwards fell asleep in each other loves arms with John putting his arms around Kristen placing his hand to her stomach where the baby was as they smiled in their sleep dreaming of their family soon to come. So than the next day John got up and took his clothes and want in the master bed room and want back to sleep.

Meanwhile Sandra and Kurt want out and they talk and they want back to his place and they made love and than she took the train from Pittsburgh to New York than she took care some business and she brought some clothes for the baby and for the baby room and she want home to West Newbury when she got home they was in the kitchen and Kristen was fixing breakfast for John and he was in his Word Life boxers and his chain gang t shirt.

"Hey you two."

"Hey you just in time for breakfast." John said getting up and giving Sandra a hug and a kiss.

"That's cute pajamas you have?" Sandra said putting down her bags and sitting down at the table.

"Thanks Carol had brought it for me she so happy that she is becoming a grandmother again."

"Yeah I know Carol taking a liking to you huh?"

"Sandy?"

"What did I say something wrong?"

"No, but please don't go there on mom."

"I am not going there with your mom I am just asking the question that's all."

"Carol likes you Sandy she is glad you marrying John."

"Really you are not just saying that because I might be little bit upset?"

"No she likes you now I guess I kind of put you over with her I been telling how you and John be spoiling me." Kristen said as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Will whatever you are doing keep on doing it?"

"So have you picked out any names for your step daughter?"

"Nope not yet."

"I have if you don't mind me sharing with you all?"

John and Sandra just look at each other and Kristen want into her pocket and pull out of list of names.

"Do we need to agree on the names?" John said

"No you don't but I thought I just help some."

"Okay let's here it?" Sandra said getting her some coffee.

"Okay I love this name because it is a combination of all three of our names Johanna Alessandra Krista that's my favorite one my other favorite is Paris Nicole, Brooklyn Queen, Marissa Kara , Styler Hanna , Ladonna Rachael, Madonna Liza, Macy Jessica ,Bella Antonia, Kristen Emma …"

"Wow they are some good names you pick out there."

"Yeah I was having lots of fun on the internet looking up names."

"Thanks for helping out but I think we should do the picking." John said

"Oh okay I am sorry I thought you two be cool with it?"

"We are but I want Sandra to pick out the names for the baby since we are raising the baby."

"That's true I am sorry I just keep forgetting that I am just the birth mom."

"We want your feedback Kris it is that we are shock that you did all of that that's all."

"Okay wills here I'll leave the list for you guys to look over and if you any ideas come on upstairs to talk to me." Kristen said when she got up. "The room you two did for the baby is very nice. See ya."

"Okay we will keep that in mind." Sandra said

"So how was your trip to the big Apple?" John said

"It was great. I want to the baseball game and I want to the theater seen Evita I love that musical and I did some shopping and um I found out I am going to Smackdown after my leave so we won't be together I did the photo shoot and just hang out what you do?"

"I finishes up the baby room and I put the stuff together just chill out for the night."

"Yeah I miss you last night."

"I miss you too."

"What you want to do today?"

"I don't know just relax and enjoy the view."

"You been watching the View?"

"Yeah I watch it yesterday it was good."

"Yeah."

"So what name do you like?"

"Can we don't talk about that right now come here I need you. John whisper.

So than Sandra walk over to John and sat on John's lap.

"Don't you think it would be nicer if we did this without any clothes on? Come on ... let's take them off". She whispered in John's ear.

So than they made love in the kitchen and they want up stairs, they made love again, and Kristen knocks on the door and told them that she is leaving for school. Kristen was going to community college and they had the house to themselves and Sandra show John the clothes she brought for the baby and the toys.

"I see who is going to be the spoiler around here?"

"I am not going to spoil her or him? I just want my daughter or son to have the best like I had but she going to work for it like I did."

"I can't wait until we do have a baby together I don't know I starting to have second thoughts about raising this baby I don't know maybe because it isn't from you and I somewhat cheated on you even though we wasn't together but I wanted you so much back than…"

"John, it is okay to feel like that but you will be a great dad and don't think I haven't had my doubts either because I have I am nervous too but we will get through this babe."

"I really feel bad for this kid because you know how mean some people going to be when they see you coming up to the school and …

"John Anthony Felix Cena Jr. I can't believe you but you do have a good point it is going to be hard on her but she is a part of you and she will be strong enough to handle it. Plus she is going to be a pretty little girl too you might need your shot gun."

"You know what I am not going to let her date until she is thirty years old."

"John that is crazy man scared the same thing going to happen to her?"

"Yes and I know they have some kind of metal illness in her family so I am nervous about that but I think this girl going to be alright just like her step mother beautiful smart caring person."

"I hope you are right."

Weeks want by and they was loving being home and Sandra was up watching TV since she was waiting up for John since he went out to bond with younger brother Sean and his friends see his old friends too. Soon as the phone rang Sandra went to go answer it.

"Hello? " She answered sweetly.

"Hey it's me."

"Oh god! Sandy!

"John hold on Kris is yelling for me.

Sandra ran upstairs and she got worried as she started having labor contractions.

"Kris, what's the matter?"

Sandra could sense Kristen's tone.

"Sandy I need you to come up here and get me, my water just broke and John's not even here and I am so scared." Kristen started crying clutching her stomach while sitting on her bed.

"John I need you to come home Kris is going into labor."

"Okay sweetie am on my way."

Sandra hang up the phone and try to clam down Kristen.

"How far along are the contractions sweetie? " Sandra asked

"8 minutes apart and it really hurts and I feel like I have to push so badly. " Kristen started bawling as she felt the need to push.

"Kristen, listen to me just clam down okay. John is on his way home." Sandra told her in a soothing tone as Kristen whimpered blowing out contractions every now and then.

"It's almost time." Kristen now was sobbing because of the excruciating pain she was going through.

Sandra called John parents and she try to call Kristen parents but they weren't home.

"Hello "John's dad said.

Mr. C its Sandy, look get over here to the house now Kristen is in labor, Hurry!" Sandra commanded Mr. Cena as he only said ok then they both hung up.

"Honey, look at me." Sandra told Kristen softly while pushing Kristen's blond hair back.

"Sandy thank god you're here, it's getting so painful Sandy!" The little blond cried out feeling another contraction.

"It's almost over sweetheart, it's almost over." Sandra replied while squeezing Kristen's hand softly praying for John, Sean, and John Sr. Get to the house safely.

As soon as Sandra heard the car pull up at the driveway, she sighed in relief and smiled knew John and the boys were on their way.

"Sandy it's time. I don't think me going to make it to the hospital," Kristen said in exhaustion.

"Sandy where are you!" John yelled

"John I need you!" Kristen yelled

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs in Kristen room. Ok Kris here's the first contraction, now I want you to push hard!" Sandra told her as Kristen nodded while Sandra was behind her to support Kristen with the pushing.

"Ahhhhhhhh! " Kristen screamed in pain and agony as she started pushing as hard as she could.

"John comes now!" Sandra said holding Kristen hand

"I here everything will be okay."

"There no way she will be able to get to the hospital so I guess we going to help her to have it."

"Sandy you never developer a baby before?" John said

"No but she can't walk and it is too late unless you have a special phone number to call to get her to hospital we have to do this. Wait call Missy she is a mid wife. Good girl sweetie, come on push!" Sandra said cheering her on that she could do it.

"Missy I need you over here Kristen is in labor and her contraction is eight to six minutes apart. And she can not walk she is in so much pain" John said on the phone.

"Okay I am on my way."

"Sandy, I can't, I'm so..." Kristen panted tiredly wanting to give up.

"Come on girl, don't fail me now, come on, and push, you could do this!" Sandra encouraged her friend with a smile.

So than Melissa got there and she had her tools and she told John to stay up. John look like he was going to pass out and he sat in the bean chair in her room to get him together.

"Mom, dad come on upstairs" John yelled as he could hear screaming coming from Kristen's bedroom as he opened the door to see Sandra and Melissa coaching Kristen with contractions and seeing the baby's head almost out as Sandra smiled at the two Melissa as John took over while Sandra went downstairs to get fresh clean towels and ice chips to feed to Kristen.

"Come on baby, your almost there." John soothed as he stroked Kristen head.

"I'm so tired." Kristen panted with the contractions coming one time after the other.

"Baby look at me, Trust me honey you could do this." John said with a smile on his face as Kristen nodded weakly holding John and Melissa's hands as Sandra was taking over the delivery.

"Come on push!" Sandra smiled at Kristen as she could see the head coming down the birth canal.

"Come on girl big pushes and here comes your baby! " Melissa excitedly answered as she was telling Kristen to push with all her might.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ow the pain!" Kristen yelled miserably as she was trying her best as she was squeezing the life out of John's hand.

"Baby girl too hard. " John winced in pain.

"Shut up John Anthony Felix Cena, I hate you John." Kristen screamed even cursed at John with every word in the book she could find as she was pushing so intensely.

"Awwwww come on sweetheart, I know you still love me." John chuckled as he was feeding Kristen the ice chips.

"Awwwww!" Kristen cried one more time until she heard little screams of a little girl fill the whole room as Melissa wrapped the little bundle of joy into her arms.

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Sandra said as Melissa handed the baby over to Kristen letting her hold the baby for the very first time.

"Here you go princess. " Melissa warmly smiled at the tired blond who smiled at the baby.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your mommy and over there is your daddy, your poppa John, your Uncle Sean, and godmother Melissa, grand mom Carol."Kristen said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Melissa call the hospital and they EMT's came there and they took the baby and Kristen to the hospital and everyone follow and when they got to the hospital HRS was there to have Kristen to sign the papers and they was hanging in the waiting room.

"So what are you going to name her Sandy?"Melissa wanted to know with a bright smile.

"How you do like Paris Nicole sound?" Sandra asked as she holding John's.

"I think Paris Nicole is a wonderful name for her honey. " John suggested as Sandra leaned in to kiss him softly.

"So what's going to be her name?" Marc said

"Marc wake up didn't you hear what John sayed"

"Paris Nicole Cena." John said

"I love you John." Sandra said.

"And I love you Sandra Phoenix, and we love you too Paris Nicole Cena." The two said as they all bonded as a big family including with Marc and Melissa who also couldn't wait for a family of their own.

"Mr. Mrs. Cena?" lady said walking over to John and Sandra.

"Yes that's us." John said

"I want to say congratulation on the birth and she signs the papers to release her of any custody of the baby girl that was born. baby Paris Nicole but she do have seventy two hours to change her mind and the way she was acting I got a feeling she might change her mind so even though she sign the papers all she still can change her mind. She will be release from here on Friday."

"Can we go and see the baby?" Sandra said

"Yes you can go and see her."

"I'll be in touch with you all on Friday."

"Thank you." John said

"Dam why Suzanne has to be right?" Sandra said

"I don't know she your step sister." Melissa said

"Speaking of the crew we have to give them a call and tell them."

"Yeap babe let's go see our daughter."

So than they want into the room, Kristen was sleep, and the baby was there she had John's smile and she weight at 6lbs, 9oz, and 21 inches long John pick her up and he sing to her Sandra took a picture of them and the next day Kristen got to hold Paris and she look into her daughter blue eyes.

"Oh Paris Nicole I wish you a lot of luck with your new mommy she pretty than me you going to love her yes you are your aunt wanted you so bad to be her child see she loved your daddy very much and she did something wrong but you will hear the story when you get older I hope Sandra and John tell you that's your new parents name they are pro wrestlers I prayed to god you don't get in wrestling but knowing John you will. I am leaving West Newbury and I am going far away you will never see me again. Not until you are five years old but that's life and I hope in your lifetime please when you get older don't come and look for me I know you only a few hours old but I'll write you a letter and I put everything I sayed to you in the letter."

"Hey Kristen, oh my beautiful granddaughter she is so precious." Carol said taking baby Paris into her arms.

"Hi Carol how are you?" Kristen said

"Oh I am just fine. We going be spending a lot of time together while your daddy and Sandra is working.

"It's okay you can say mommy to her. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure my dear ask a way."

"Do you really want John with Sandra I mean do you like her?"

"To be honest I don't like her at all but Johnny is happy with her I haven't seen him smile like that since Liz so if that what makes him happy I can't knock it. Mr. Cena he loves and adores her. If I had some say I would tell him to be with you and you can raise Paris Nicole together."

"Was you shock that he brought her home?"

"At first I was yes but what do you expect the music he listen to the way he dress of course he was going to bring a black woman home but I was hoping he stay with his race but hey he is twenty-nine years old I can't tell him what to do."

"Did you like Liz?"

"I use to like her. She was a piece of work Johnny is two years older than her and they was like all over each other and I needed his help he wasn't making my divorce no walk in the park I'll tell you that. He had to get into a fight with his dad than with his brother they still fighting over her that was the worst time of our lives I hope he knows what he is about to get himself into I hope she is the one."

"Carol I can tell you one thing they really do love each other I mean I never seen two people who is all over each other all the time."

"You don't see the fire burning out?"

"No I don't. But I think there is a part of him kind of want to be with me I don't know I might be reading too much into this plus I wouldn't make a good wife."

"Who says she will be a good wife?"

"That's true but they are madly in love and I want to stay happy."

So than it was the day that baby Paris was coming home from the hospital and John was trying to put the car seat in the jeep and Sandra who knows how to do it had let Marc and John put it in and Sandra was laughing at them.

"Hey it isn't funny!" John yelled. "Shit! Dammit why is it so dam hard!"

"You want me to do it?" Sandra said

"No I got it!"

"Okay you don't need to have a cow about it."

"I have all my stuff will this is good bye and thank you two for everything I hope you enjoy baby girl I left the baby book so you can finish writing in it and I left the pictures we took and senior picture and pictures of Katrina and me and my parents so she know her Irish heritage too." Kristen said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you for not getting rid of her even though we want though a lot and I am blessed to have her and Sandra in my life." John said getting out of the jeep and giving Kristen a hug.

"If you need anything give us a call." Sandra said giving her a hug.

"I will but I think I be alright."

"I hope you have a good life and have more kids and it is alright to tell them about Paris."

"No I am not having any more kids that's it."

"Never say never." Marc said.

"Trust me I mean it."

So than they had a family gathering and everyone was over their house and having fun and Sandra had her baby shower when WWE had came there in November for house shows and they want and show her off to everyone so at Thanksgiving time they want to Philly and had Thanksgiving dinner there and than it was Christmas eve and everyone want to church and after church they want to John's mom house to eat Christmas cookies and than they want home and the next morning Sandra woke up early and John was already up and everyone was still asleep and Christmas music was playing on the CD player. The fireplace roared brightly in the darkly lit room. The tree glowed with hundreds of lights and light reflected in a warm glow on the walls and ceiling around it. Candles added to the warm glow of the room. The room looked like a Christmas card as Sandra entered in the family room.

"Festive and inviting" she thought to herself. John did a lot of work to make the room look this way. He was trying to cheer Sandra up for the holiday and he was doing a good job of it. The presents were stacked under the tree, many of them awaiting their owners Christmas day holiday party they was planning. They had invited friends for the day but Sandra didn't feel up to being festive and jolly and she just wanted to spend the day with Paris and John. Sandra was feeling low because she overheard Liz telling John that he was the father of her unborn child and she told Sandra that she was having another baby and from her dead husband and she knows the truth but she wasn't going to say anything to them Sandra want into the kitchen to find him hard at work putting the finishing touches to her favorite meal. He was really putting an effort into making Sandra happy and feeling better about things. It had been a bad week for her and it probably would have been a lot worse if it weren't for him.

Sandra kissed him hello and wished him a Merry Christmas and he told her breakfast would be ready in a few minutes. She sat down at the island and watched him serve breakfast. He really out did himself with breakfast. Cooking was one of his new favorite things since he been home from wrestling to do and they actually fought over who was cooking on a regular basis.

After a wonderful breakfast, they went into the living room to enjoy the music and relax and talk and just cuddle by the fire. Sandra rested her head against his broad chest and the sound of his heart beating soothed her to no end. He was Sandra world. He made her feel safe and protected for the first time in her life.

After an hour of listen to the Christmas music Sandra want into the kitchen and made them some eggnog with no liquor in it they started to talk about making plans for the future, John kissed her. She kissed him back and turned to face him. He touched her face and kissed her more. The eggnog relaxed both of them and Sandra was in a much better mood. He asked Sandra if they wanted to exchange gifts since it was close to morning time. They had been talking for hours without realizing it. He got up and got Sandra's stocking from the fireplace.

Sandra told him to get his stack of gifts from under the tree.

"I am saving them for later I just see what you got me in my stocking."

"I should have got you anything but I did." Sandra giggle.

"Everything I got you fits in your stocking. I hope you don't mind." He said. Sandra took the stocking from him and started to take small boxes out.

"I have everything I want I don't mind I hope next year you can give me a real present."

"What's that babe?"

"I want to have a baby I love mother hood and I want to have your baby."

"You will I know you feel bad that you are the near to the last one not having a baby but you will."

"Suzanne, Melissa, Krystal, Amy, Christy Sara all going to have a baby oh well let me opening up my presents.

The first one Sandra opened contained the prettiest pair of silk floral panties. When she took them out of the tiny box, something fell out onto her lap. She picked up the prettiest diamond ring she had ever seen and read the card.

"This is all I want you to wear for me tonight. I love you. John that was too sweet I love it thank you baby."

Sandra kissed him and told him she loved it then asked him to open up his gifts. She had gotten him session opener tickets to the Red Sox and a diamond ring and a new ipod.

"Thank you sweetie that is nice of you."

"You sure you don't want to opening the rest of the present?"

"I am sure I'll wait later."

"Show off."

"Whatever but I do have a present from me and Paris. I'll give it to you later."

"Cool can't wait."

Sandra kept twisting her hand so that her ring caught the light from the fire and the tree and sparkled on the wall. He made her open up the envelope that was in her stocking. It contained 2 tickets for her dream vacation to Tahiti. She teased him about whom she going to take with her and he tackled her on the couch. He kissed her hard as he held her down. Sandra kissed him back as he slid his hand up her t-shirt to fondle her breasts. They made love and after they made love he drew her close to him and he held her as they both fell asleep. Than the baby woke up crying, Sandra woke up, and she wants and put her clothes back on and want up stairs to see what was wrong with Paris and she walk into the room Hanna and Larry was up too.

"What did you two do to her?"

Hanna and Larry just look at Sandra like they didn't do anything. Sandra picks up Paris and she stops crying and Gretchen came into the room and see if everything is okay.

"Did you wake up your cousin?"

"They are not talking."

"I can see that."

"Maybe they saw a ghost."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sandy you have a ghost in this house."

"I know her name is Katrina since Paris been born she been around here but I am not scared of her so she can break my little shot glass that I got when we was in Italy all she wants but I am not going to leave him. I am going to raise her niece she likes or not."

"Aren't you surprise she made it to haven? All the bad things she did."

"I am not going to judge but yeah I am but hey he do forgives so maybe she was forgiving I don't know."

"Yeah you are right. You are up early?"

"John and I couldn't um sleep so want down stairs and ate breakfast and um will you know."

"You two are going to be burn out before you hit forty."

"Yeah I know everyone keep saying that to us but he is so sexy and hot."

"Yes he is but don't run him in the ground okay."

"Okay I try not too."

"Come on kids let's see what Santa left you all."

"There toys is in the family room."

"Okay I had fun last night putting that stuff together and helping Santa eat them cookies."

"Bet you did."

"You don't need to talk."

"I know but hey it just happens. You go a head I going to change Paris in her first Christmas outfit plus her hungry."

"I didn't know you breast feed her?"

"Yeah, I do I know I really shouldn't be doing this but she haven't had any problems with my milk plus my boobs got little bigger if you had notice so John is loving it."

"You weren't all that flat but hey you tell him yet about the Playboy lay out you did?"

"He will know about it on our wedding night"

"That's a great birthday present you are giving him."

"What is she giving me for my birthday? Merry Christmas sis Hanna and Larry." John said walking into the room and giving Gretchen hug and kiss on the cheek

"Merry Christmas to you papi." Gretchen said leaving out of the room.

"So that's what was wrong with her?"

"She got your appetite."

"At least she nursing"

"Yes she is."

"I think your ex came and paid her a visited reason I sayed that the twins didn't say anything when I ask them what they do to her I know they only two years old but they still can say something."

"I really don't have anything to say on that."

"You never do. All done come let it all out lady."

"Merry Christmas Aunt Sandy and Uncle John and Paris the kids said.

"Merry Christmas to you all too." Sandra said

"I feel wired calling you Uncle John." Kara said

"Will baby girl I am going to be your uncle so try to get use to it only at the wrestling match call me John okay?"

"Deal. Oh she is so cute in her first Christmas outfit." Tammy said

"Yes she does. Your mom is down stairs Kara and Rick."

"The twins being good? Because last night Caesar and Freddy was fighting and Larry tries to stop them." Rick said

"They in the yard so they are alright." John said.

"Aunt Sandy is we going to have our Christmas karaoke show this year?" Kara ask

"Karaoke show?" John said

"Yes every other year we all sat around the Christmas tree and sing Christmas songs and the person who does the best job gets an extra give tomorrow."

"That is crazy but I am game so what we do teams or everyone do it by them self?"

"Teams and me, Donna and Melissa and Suzanne always win out of the grown ups."

"Is it okay I test out my new video camera Aunt Sandy during the Christmas karaoke show?" Rick asks.

"Yeah sure it be fun to watch when you get my age my parents have a lots stuff to show of me."

"So do my pop but hey you look at wow I came along way you seen it on my DVD and Right Now video."

"Why do grown folks always do that?" Tammy said.

"Do what?" Sandra said

"Always start thinking about the old days how the music was better back in your day than now."

"Will I can say that music better and the TV shows and the clothes okay maybe not the clothes but some of the clothes are cool."

"My dad love watching VH1 when they show the 80's and 70's and the things that happen." Kara said

"Me too because I was real little some of that stuff happen so I really don't remember it."

"I like to watch too especially when I was on there." John said taking Paris out of Sandra hands. "Come on little bit lets see what Santa got you."

So than everyone was down stairs and they was eating breakfast and than everyone open up their gifts and Liz and Chloe came over they had gifts for John and Sandra and Paris and Kristen and John's mom came over and all of John's brothers came over also.

"Melissa can you get the door for me?" Sandra ask

"Kristen what you doing here?" Melissa said

"What are you doing here?" Sandra said

"I came home to see you guys and I miss you and I want to see how Paris is doing."

"Come on in good to see you." Sandra said

"Hey! John good to see you again?" Kristen said

"Kris what you doing here?" John said holding Paris.

"I came to see you and Paris."

"Kris we agree that you don't see her until she is five years old?"

"I know but I really want to see her I am sorry I know I broke the promise."

"John let it go let her see Paris." His mom said holding Paris.

"Stay out it mom."

"John can I speak to you in the kitchen."

"Merry Christmas mom." John said as he walks into the kitchen.

"Suzanne I love you very much but right now I hate you, why you are starting to scared me about Kristen is here."

"What did I tell you?" Okay so what you going to do?"

"Can you and everyone in here leave I need to talk to John alone."

"Oooh Johnny you are in trouble now." Matt said

"That's not good man." Danny said

"Will you two shut up your mother is here too."

"She your mom too?" Sean said taking the cookies.

"Same some for the kids?" Suzanne said leaving out the kitchen. "Oh yeah watch the cookies please."

"Okay. John I know you are upset but..."

"She have no business here we told her five years from now she can see her because that's when we going to tell her you are her adopted mother. We all agree with that?"

"Yes I know but I want a drama free Christmas last year Suzanne and I got into it remember so I don't want the drama she isn't going to be here that long so let this one slid I know what you going to say if we let this time go than another and another but you got to understand she still lives here in Newbury she is going to come home from school."

"Sandy I don't want to fight with you but she is going to play on your emotion and you know it? My mom calls her yesterday I should have known my mom was behind this."

"Johnny keeps your cool baby alright for Pete Sake. Okay let it go please for me and Paris we don't want to see you mad please for me." Sandra said pining him up to the island and kissing his lips. "Dam boy all I did is kissed you."

"Alright I'll keep the peace and you look so beautiful today. We had a great time this morning my boys want to play with your kitty." John said putting his arms around Sandra waist and kissing Sandra on the lips.

"I better get them cookies. They smell like they are done." Sandra said walking away.

"I love your cookies." John said smacking Sandra on the butt.

"Hey! Don't start something you know dam will we can't finish."

"Tell them to get out."

"That's mean. Think you."

"For what babe?"

"For not starting a war around here."

"We talk to her after wards okay."

"Okay.

So than it was time for dinner and all the adults sat around the table and the kids had a table and it was a lot of laughter and smile and than they want to opening up the presents and than John gave Sandra a special present and Chloe and it was a locket of Chloe and Michael and Paris picture in it and it was engrave love you always Sandra started to tear up and she gave Chloe and Paris a hug and she gave Liz a hug and kiss her stomach and look at the ceiling and she blew a kiss to Michael and than they started the Christmas karaoke show and they was having fun than it was Sandra turn and her and Donna Melissa and Suzanne and this year they had add Gretchen in it and they did a oldie.

"Okay this is my dad favorite song that's how CJ got here anyway um it is call Everything for Christmas and I feel like I got everything for Christmas too so I am sing this song and than we going to sing another favorite of mind. Here it goes." Sandra said

They started to sing and than it was time for the guys to sing.

"Okay babe you showing off now stop it." John said

"No we are not. What you going to do?"

"This is CJ, Nathan, RJ, Marc idea I don't have anything against them because they made MA very popular and I for one can't sing with a will I can't sing so we going to do New Kids on the Block and the song is I'll be missing you come Christmas (A Letter to Santa)"

"I am going to kill him!" Gretchen yelled.

"Oh yeah it is my wife favorite group and her favorite song sorry babe it is RJ fault." CJ pleaded.

"Whatever better not mess it up?"

"I can't say if I am going to mess it up or not sis sorry if I do sorry." John said

Nathan sing

Did you ever really start to cry over something you just wrote?  
Well I'm writing you, my dear St. Nick; it's the saddest little note.

John sing  
Is it fair come this Christmas Eve that I should be alone,  
when she knows how much I'm missing her, would you kindly bring her home?

Marc sing

This boy's letter to Santa Claus it's gonna tear him up,  
when he reads how much I'm missing her it's gonna tear him up.

Nathan sings  
I'm sure if all his reindeers could arrange room on his sleigh  
then I'd receive a big bright package and she'd be mine today.

All five of them

I'll be missing you come Christmas, wishing hard, my dear,  
missing you come Christmas, wishing you were here.

CJ sing

Did you ever really start to cry over something that was said?  
Well, I'm writing you, dear Santa; it's the saddest thing you ever read.

RJ sings  
Is it fair come this Christmas time that I should be without you,  
you know how much I miss you, girl, won't you kindly help me through?

John sing

This boy's letter to Santa Claus it's gonna tear him up,  
when he reads how much I'm missing her it's gonna tear him up.

Nathan sing  
I'm sure he'll write a special note to remind him Christmas Eve  
that he has to mend a broken heart that believes in make believe.

Marc sing

Right above his VIP we'll be ranking number one,  
no sadder request will he receive he'll know it has to be done.

CJ sing

Hey, Santa, if you're my friend, please take heed, it's not pretend.

CJ, RJ, Nathan, John, and Marc sings

This boy's letter...  
I'm sure if all...

CJ, RJ, Nathan, John, and Marc sings

Oh, Santa, I'll be missing you come Christmas, wishing hard, my dear,  
missing you come Christmas, wishing you were here.

"Will babe how we do." CJ asks.

"The way she laughing at us I don't think we did any good." Marc said

"Sandy what's so funny?"

"What kind of dance steps were you all trying to do?" Sandra said hugging John

"It looks like you all trying to be like Backstreet Boys than NKOTB?" Olivia said.

"Don't feel bad you did well." Kristen said

"Yes you did and as a former NKOTB fan thank you for not trying to hit the high notes of Jordan Knight." Liz said

"I should have known she was one." Sandra whisper to Donna. "Rick did you get it all on tape?"

"Yes Aunt Sandy I did."

"Even when baby Paris was laughing at her daddy."

"Cool I want a copy of it."

"Okay I'll send you one."

"Sandra Olivia why do you need that for?" John said

"To show Paris when she gets older."

"I don't want her to see it."

"I do."

"Rick get the cam out of their face." RJ said.

"There isn't going to be a wrestling match here."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." John said

So than the party was over and everyone wants home, John, Sandra, and Kristen was talking about her showing up.

"That was fun."

"Yes it was. But we need to talk to you about you showing up and I want you to hear me out okay I had to keep the peace so Sandy can have a good day. Now you sign agreement not to come and see her until she is five years old and you broke that. I don't care if you come to see your family but you are not allowed to come here. What you and my mom are friends now? That was bad what you did and I don't like it one bit."

"Sorry John and Sandra I got home sick and I thought you would let it slid because it is Christmas I guess not."

"No! you broke the rules Kris we understand this is hard on you but you choose us to be her parents because that was your sister plan anyway to break me and Sandy up and we raise your daughter your mom told me it the other day when I ran into her in the store. She found her dairy and her plan what she was going to do."

"I know but John come on don't be so mean that's not you."

"I am not being mean I just wish you kept your promise."

"I have something to say I am Paris step mother and I am going to be with him if you or your dead sister like it or not. Now we do not want to see your face again until the year of 2011 that's when you going to see her next time if we let you see her than because that's was real evil of you to do had his mom be in the middle of it. You know dam will she do not like me so what you do cry to her and feel sorry for you and now she really isn't going to like me."

"Sandy I didn't do it to hurt you or anything it just happen and I am sorry and you all have the right to be mad I would be too but I think I should at least get another chance."

"Chance for what? So you come here again on a surprise visited NO Kris! It isn't going to happen when you come home in June you let us know so we won't be in town that's how it going to be until you graduates from college." John said opening up the front door.

"I think you better go before I call the police."

"I am so sorry I am sorry I just want to see her on her first Christmas that's all you really change John you really got to be full of your self."

"I am sorry you feel this way but I am her dad and I and my wife to be told you when you can see her."

"You are not making it easy on yourself and if you didn't want to give her up to us why you sign the papers? Sandra said

"I didn't know how much she looks like me and Kat more like Kat than me but you can see my family trace in her. But John you forgot on thing we have a DNA test we need to find out if I am really her mother or is it Kat and see if you are her father or not. Good bye see you next month."

"Yes you will see me than." John said as he close the door on her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine come here."

"John, the baby is crying."

"Wonder how the hell my parents had time to …"

"John please don't go there that is so nasty to think about."

"My parents only did it five times your parents did it six so …"

"Let me go get your daughter she needs me."

"You don't know she might need me." John said as he turns off the lights.

So than they want upstairs and see what's wrong with Paris, she had a little fever, Sandra took her temperature, and it was on the high side.

"You think we should take her to the hospital?"

"Yeah we better to be on the safe side."

"Should we call anyone?"

"No not until we know what's wrong with her."

"John I am scared I mean god forbid …"

"Sandy she might have a little bug or something nothing to worry about."

So than they want to the hospital and they was sitting there for a while and than the doctor seen her and they check her out and she had the stomach flue and they want the nearest town to get her something for her stomach and she was sleep the hold time she was in the jeep and as soon they got home she woke up and she was crying and they took her in the house and gave her the medicine and she want off to sleep.

"I hope that work for her?" Sandra said

"Yeah me too, Boy she got some lungs on her?" John said getting into the bed

"Yes she do. You know what we better bring her in the room just case you know."

"So that means we can't fool around?"

"That right baby boy no nookie tonight but I'll give you little foreplay if you be good."

"MMM I like that whatever you do to me I would enjoy it."

So than they move Paris into the room and she sleep most of the night and Sandra gave John a nice blow job and he was loving it and than they want to sleep and than three weeks want by and it was the day before the result of the DNA test and Sandra was nervous and she ate some brownies and want to sleep and she started to dream of the hearing and Sandra was nervous so was John and they drove to the courthouse and found out the result and Kristen was there with a guy and John just look at her and shook his head and than the judge came in there and look at them.

"All my years I never had seen a case like this. All I know I hope all parties involve can make some effort not to have sex with each other ever again. Kristen Emma O'Hara is not the mother of Paris Nicole Cena. The judge said

"WHAT I CARRYED HER FOR NINE MONTHS!" Kristen yelled.

"I am going to explain Ms. O'Hara what happen. Dr. Denny can you please explain this to them."

"Yes I can we got a tip from a young nurse name Tina Ferro she inform us she did something unofficial and against the law. Ms. Ferro will you tell them the story and than I read the result."

"John, Sandra, and Kristen I just want to say I am sorry and um it wasn't my idea to do this I would not had done anything like that mean to hurt any of yous. The night of January 17, 2006 I was called by Katrina to party with her and Kristen and she had got rid of her twins and six months earlier and because she wanted to have John's baby so some how she found out I work at a fertility center and she ask me can I help her get pregnant she told me that she was having problems keeping the baby and I told her maybe she should look into it and out of blue she ask me to help her with it and I sayed sure what is it and she told me that she want me to get her sister pregnant and she and her husband just got a divorced and she wanted kids he didn't and um she was obsess with John they date like a year after college than they broke up and she did everything to ruin his relationship and um on January 24, 2006 we want out to the club and WWE was in town and she got John drunk and her sister dunk and gave them the date rape drug and she never did get pregnant that night of questioning she was just starting her cycle and Kristen was just finishing up hers and she had her eggs frozen and she had the kit to do it and she ask me can I do that and yes I can but I question her how she got them frozen and she told me that she found out she had cancer but before she die in the car jacking she did get pregnant by John anyway she had cancer and she pregnant at the same time that what she told me I am not 100 sure if she was or not that's what she told the center and they did it and they did it for her and she want John's sperm and we all know he wasn't going to give it up to her so we drug him and Kristen and we put the baby in there and we took their clothes off look like they had sex Kristen was turning 20that day in question and they was coming out of it we gave them more and he wasn't in his right mind he really did had sex with Kristen with out a condom and Kat was happy just in case her eggs didn't stay in her sister she can use her to get John." She said as she began to cry. "When Kristen found out she was pregnant she told her sister and her sister almost beat her to death about it so it would look like she was mad at Kris but she was happy so she told a lie sayed she was pregnant but she wasn't and try to get pregnant too so she could have two kids by him and she die but her beautiful daughter was born and I couldn't lie to you all no more it been hurting me a lot these past year."

Kristen got up and want after Tina and John was mad Sandra just hold baby Paris she had tears in her eyes and the judge order a 15 minutes recess and Sandra just sat there and the man who came in there was Katrina ex husband he introduce himself to John and Sandra but Sandra couldn't talk she was no numb than after the 15 minutes break the judge had Dr. Denny to read the result and who get custody of the child.

"John Anthony Felix Cena Jr. is the father of Paris Nicole. Katrina Mary Ann is the mother of this child. Kristen you are Paris Nicole aunt you don't have no connection to the child mother like …Sandy, Sandy time to get up John said waking up Sandra to go to the court house today.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream when we was in court today that Kristen wasn't her mom and that she got her friend to get her eggs planet them in Kris it was crazy and Katrina ex husband was there oh John I don't know if I want to go and your mom was getting mad when she heard that it was nuts." Sandra said wiping the tears from eyes

"No more brownies for you before bed."

"John they was good and I need my chocolate during my monthly come on now don't be mean to me. I'll make you feel better when we come back and little bit is taking her nap."

"I don't know I might be too piss you know."

"We going to get through this."

"I know we are."

So than they want to the courthouse and she seen Kristen and she let her see Paris before the hearing and Kristen gave her a hug, kiss, and told her how much she love her. Than it started and the judge had the same look on his face like he had in Sandra's dream and she was getting nervous.

"May I have the DNA test result for Paris Nicole Cena? John Anthony Felix Cena Jr. you are the father of this child Paris Nicole in the result of 99.99. Kristen Emma O'Hara you are the mother of this child. We took a blood sample of your deceased sister Katrina Maryanne O'Hara Farris and she is not the mother of Paris Nicole Cena. The mother of this child signs her rights away to have no contact with the child until she is five years old."

"I have to eject judge last Christmas she came home and want to the Cena's place on Christmas my clients want to change the age she can see her until the year 2016 to age ten for breaking the contract what she had signed."

"Mr. Cena you and your current wife agree to let her see the child when she was five years old and now that she broke the contract was broking you want her to wait until she is ten years old?"

"Yes we do um we didn't know she was coming over and it surprise us."

" Ms. O'Hara you now have to wait until the child is ten years old and if you break the contract again you will be held in connotative court and you will go to jail for a year. The court is now in recess thank you and my god bless you all. Court dismisses."

So than John, Sandra, and baby Paris want home and Kristen want back to school and she drop out and she pack her things move to Canada in a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. One month later it was the weekend of Shelton, Krystal wedding, and the gang got together and they was hanging out.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding and we are glad that you came and we love you."

"Shelton and I so bless to have this day coming and our son to be witness to this enjoy full event we going to have tomorrow now afternoon. So let's party tonight and be bless tomorrow think you."

So than it was the next day and the ladies had a big southern breakfast and they want to the hair done.

"Are you coming back to wrestling?" Sandra said

"I don't know I want to but I want to be in my son life you know."

"We will miss you." Melina said.

"Yeah we wouldn't have anybody to come to talk about our problems." Sharmell said.

"Sandra wow look at us we look good. You wow Shelton might not wait until the honeymoon." Krystal said looking into the mirror.

"Yes we do look good."

So than they left and want to the church and the guys was getting ready and Sandra was the first one ready so she want to see the guys and she took pictures and she saw how handsome John looks in a suit and he didn't like it but he only have to wear it to the reception.

"You look at you all look like little angles with horns." Sandra said

"You look nice too Sandy." Carlos said

"Let me get another picture of you all."

"Babe comes on enough with the pictures." John said

"This is the last one Sandy." Shelton said

"Okay, okay." Sandra said taking pictures. "Are you getting nervous Shelton?"

"No I am alright just little warm in here."

"Yes, it is little warm but I think it is nervous that's all. Okay guys I am out of here see in thirty minutes."

"I'll be back I need to talk to Sandy." John said leaving out the room. "Hey Sandy! Wait up."

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you all day I just want to tell you in three months we will be husband and wife and I can't wait to be your husband. I was wondering are you still mad at me for you know for having sex with Liz. You look so hot just like the night when your dad got remarried hard to believe it is coming a year we been together and I love you more than I do today."

"I love you too baby boy but this is Shelton and Krystal day not ours but when it comes our turn we will be a special day. No John I am not anymore but promise me we don't start a family with me until these two are out of dippers?"

"We will have to try you are so beautiful today."

"So are you."

So than it was time for them to line up and everyone got into place and the music started to play and her maid of honor and the braid maids all walk down and took their spots. Than Krystal walk down the aisle with her father and she was smiling and her father pull her veil over her face and kiss and shook Shelton hand and she took Shelton by the hand stood in front of Pastor.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Shelton and Krystal in holy matrimony. As believers in Jesus Christ, they recognize that it was God who instituted marriage, and who said, "It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him." The God who made and redeemed them also instituted this relationship they are about to enter.

Shelton James and Krystal Renee, the vows you are about to take are not to be taken without careful thought and prayer. For in them you are committing yourselves exclusively the one to the other for as long as you both shall live. This love is not to be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is only to be dissolved by death.

As God's children by faith in Jesus Christ, the relationship of marriage is especially meaningful. Certainly it is possible for non-believers to marry, but only members of God's family by faith in Jesus Christ can ever experience the joy and fulfillment which God intends for marriage to have. Let me remind you, Shelton James and Krystal Renee, your home will never be what God intends for it to be if you leave Him out of your relationship. As you are obedient to the Word of God, and allow God to control your relationship, your home will be the place off joy and testimony to the world that God intends. Christ calls you into union with him and with one another.

I ask you now in the presence of God and this congregation to declare your intent.

Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in a holy marriage?

Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Pastor said

"I will" Krystal said

"Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in a holy marriage?  
Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." Shelton said

"May I have the rings please? The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Shelton James and Krystal Renee have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Krystal Renee and Shelton James, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love, and happiness for the rest of their lives"

"Krystal Renee I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Shelton James I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Shelton, you may kiss your bride! I want to be the first to introduce to you all Mr. Mrs. Shelton James Benjamin."

Than they did a African traditional of jumping over the broom and than they want back to the hotel to have their reception and they party all night long and Sandra got up and she sing Mariah Carey song So Blessed and it was the first song they dance together on the party lasted to midnight and Sandra and John want back to their room and made love that night and than they want back home to their daughter and getting ready for their wedding and the birth of Liz baby which her and John had told Sandra a month ago and Sandra understand and let it go now. Four nights after her parents Anniversary Liz want into labor and she call Danny and she was having it at home and in water birth and John and was going to be in the water with Liz.

"Sandy I need you and John to come over here my water just broke."

"Okay we are on our way. John wake up it's time Liz water broke.

"What time is it?"

"2:35am that's your son."

"Man we just got finish having sex and I just drafted off he made up his mind to come to world now?"

"Nobody told you to have sex with her nine months ago now did they?"

"Are you going to throw that in my face whenever I am complaining about something?"

"Stop complaining didn't pops ever tell you this you made your bed now you have to laid in it will that's what it is happen to you."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

So than they got to the house and Chloe was up and she was scared and Sandra comforter her and told her everything will be okay and Danny and his wife got there and John was shock that he was there and he didn't ask no question .

"Is my mommy going to be alright?"

"Yes she is it just hurt right now as soon she gets into the water she will be alright."

"Are you and my uncle ever going to have a baby together?"

"I don't know sweetie."

John was in his Valentine boxers that Sandra gave him as an early Valentine present, Liz was dilated to a six, and the contractions were so strong they nearly took her breath away.\

"I need to push" Liz said

"Okay when you get another big contraction I want you to go ahead and push." The midwife said

"I HATE YOU JOHN ANOTHONY FELIX!"

"Liz it is going to be alright you are almost there you can do it." John said stroking her head and kisses her on the cheek.

"You are doing good Liz the head is almost out." The midwife said

"Sandy, bring the camera and Chloe in here." John said

Sandra woke up Chloe who had falling to sleep after she started to crying when she thought about her brother and her step dad.

"Okay two more pushes Liz he will be out push, push it there you go." John said

As Liz lay there in the warm water with her new little person lying on her chest, she just couldn't believe it. He didn't cry or anything. Just made a lot of faces and a few soft noises as he started slowly using his lungs for the first time. They let him stay in the water with her John got out , with only his head above the water, for about 10 minutes while they waited for the cord to quit pulsing. That part was just awesome to her. He did finally cry when he was wrapped in wet blankets and lifted out of the tub into the cold air. Still, overall Liz and John can't imagine a more peaceful birth from that.

"Liz we going to put you in the bed now you think you can walk?"

"Yes I am fine."

"He has lots of hair Liz and it is brown like John." Sandra said holding Paris who woke up after the last scream.

"Oh he took after him I thought his hair going to be blond what color are his eyes?"

"John we need to talk."

"Okay we can talk."

"They are brown he took after you." The midwife said "here you go little one there is your mommy."

"Thank you John for doing this for me I know I cause little problem with you and Sandy but it was at the time the right thing to do."

"You are welcome." John said and smile. "What's his name going to be?"

"Anthony James Francis Napierala I love you John thank you again for this beautiful child. John I need to tell you something this child isn't yours it is your brother Danny this is the reason why he is here and I am sorry but I want you and godparents if you do not mind?"

"Yes I would love to be your children godparent." John said

"You are not mad at me?"

"No I am not mad at you I am glad you told me now."

"Yeah I am glad you told us but we still want to you in and the baby and Chloe to be at the wedding and in the wedding."

"Aww she fall to sleep."

"Danny we need to talk." Linda said

"I know we do."

So than Sandra want away for two weeks to do the Playboy photo shoot and to work on her cd also which was coming out soon and John was doing a movie and they talk to each other every night.


	20. The Wedding

**CHAPTER 20-The Wedding **

So than it was three months later and it was the weekend of Sandra and John's wedding. it was the day before Sandra wedding and she was getting marry in the church and they did a rehearsal of the wedding and after the rehearsal they had a dinner party and everyone was there and Sandra gave Donna and Suzanne a locket and charm bracelet to wear tomorrow and gave Chloe a charm bracelet too. John gave out roses to his mom and to Sandra's step mom and her mom and everyone was in a good mood and than at eight o clock the party was over and John want to hotel where he is staying at and get ready to go out that night and they was staying at Martha's Vineyard and the ladies want to the Cave male striper night club.

"I am not 21years old yet I can't get in?" Nina said

"Marc is old friend of the bouncer here tonight so he going to let you in don't worried plus Liz knows him she use to date his brother ."

"You are talking about Keith? Keith is the bouncer how?" Liz said

"His little brother Jeff is."

"Yeah? Cool you shouldn't have no problem getting into the club."

So the ladies want in and it had the most beautiful men they ever seen.

"In the name of the ass the dick and fucking that ass."

"Amen." The ladies said together.

So than Nina and Donna got hit on three guys and Nina took down some of the guys phone number and than Sandra want into the VIP room and she got a lap dance from two guys and than the ladies want to night club also and they ran into the guys and the last two hours they spend with each other and than they drove back to Martha Vineyard.

"Will kitten in nineteen hours from now we going to be married and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle." John said

"I can't wait to see you either you going to love my dress and I can't wait." Sandra said

"Okay you two times to go now. You'll see each other in the afternoon." Donna said

"I love you. Have a wonderful night."

"You too don't forget our vows now." Sandra said as she smiles at him

"I won't forget them." John said as he smiles at her.

"Gad me here! Oh my god will you two cut it out I am getting sick here from all this sweetness. You two going to have to stop that mess sooner or later." Nina said

"Don't hate okay."

"Whatever. Yeah, don't hate."

So than the ladies had want inside the house and everyone want up stairs and get ready for bed Sandra was feeling a little girl again having a sleepovers and all the girls was in her room hanging out and Suzanne giving Sandra a hug.

"Oh Sandy, I wish there something I can do for you. Wipe your tears away you don't need to cry no more save your tears for tomorrow okay? Now get a good night sleep miss thing."

"Okay I'll stop crying but tomorrow I know for a fact I'll be crying like a baby." Sandra said wiping her eyes.

"We all going to be crying tomorrow I am really surprise you didn't ask daddy to walk you down the aisle?" Sammie said walking into the room

"I just don't want to be giving away. Who knows I might change my mind by the morning."

So than the next morning John stops by before he was going to the gym.

"Good morning Nina?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I have something I want you to give to your sister when she gets up."

"Okay I'll give it to her. So where you guys are headed for this morning?"

"We are going to the gym than to breakfast than we start getting ready."

"Cool will we see you later?"

"Oh yeah we will see each other later."

So than Nina want up stairs to see if Sandra was up.

"Nina what you doing up so earlier for?" Sandra said who was feeding Paris when Nina walks into the room.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" Sandra said after she finishes feeding Paris.

"Open it. It is from Johnny boy he came by this morning before he wants to the gym. Read the card?"

Sandra open the card show it to Paris and to Nina it was a pretty white card with fancy writing on it she love it.

"He is too dam good for me it says to my kitten I love you and here is a token of my love. Love Johnny boy"

"Open up the box?"

So than Sandra open up the box and it was a locket with John and Paris picture and Sandra started to cry.

"God what am I going to do with him?"

"Ooo what do we have here?" Donna said walking into the room

"It's a locket with Paris and John in it, it's a recent picture they took I should of known he was up to something."

"What you all talking about?" Suzanne said

"John gave Sandy a locket with picture of him and Paris." Donna said

Suzanne looking at the picture in the locket and she smile

"You know Paris does look little like Kristen but with blond hair instead of red."

"Oh well I guess, but who knows anymore."

"So when are you going to give him the Playboy magazine?"

"When we are back at the room just in case we get into a fight it be private you know what I am saying. But I think he going to love it."

"What guy doesn't like those magazines?"

"Gay men?"

"That's true. But even some of them still look in there to see if any men in it."

So than after breakfast the girls all got ready and Sandra want to the gym after the gym she took another shower and want to the spa and she got ready for her wedding while Sandra was getting her self together the bridesmaids and maid of honor had their pictures taken with the groomsmen at the park and than Nina want to see how her sister is doing and try to comforter her.

"You look great Sandy I love that dress. . ."

Craig coming into the room looking at both his daughters.

"You both are beautiful. Sandy what's wrong?"

Sandra turns around and smiles at her dad.

"Daddy I am not that pretty come on now. Can everyone please leave so I can have a few words with my father please Thanks?"

"You ready to do this?"

"Yes sir I am and I love him to death."

"Yes I know that. You still don't want me to walk you down the aisle?"

"I do but you know how independent I am and I want to be that way even when I am married I don't know daddy I am not going to be a good wife but it feels like I already fail him as a wife he have four kids and we don't have any."

"What do you mean four? Liz last child was from her dead husband right?"

"We don't know but I think it is his but you never know. Daddy, I want you to walk me down the aisle I need you to keep me strong I might run away I am so scared."

"Sweetie it is going to be alright now remember the night you saw him wrestle in person remember the day your heart skip a beat for him remember the night you got the job and did your first match with him and making out to him on TV remember the day he told you he loved you and the most important day when he ask you to married you come on you want through this with Jackie boy he had two kids so you been a mother a long time ago and John is crazy about you it isn't because I threatening him or your brothers sayed to him you don't have anything to worry about he is yours baby girl he isn't going no where trust me."

"You are right daddy thank you for everything you have done for me and I am glad that you took me in when I was a wild child and got me on this path if not I don't know where I be at today. I love you daddy."

"I love you too. Come on let's get you married."

So than the bridal party, Sandra, the groomsmen's, and her parents took pictures at the park and than they left and want to the little church where they was having the wedding.

"Madison, why you crying?"

"I am so happy that my step sister is getting married."

"We all happy for her." Nina said rowing her eyes.

"Oh Madison that is sweet you care for your step sister that much." Donna said

"Yeah that is nice. Let's make a toast to the bride for a long term relationship." Suzanne said

"Do you know there is a online poll asking the fans how long Sandy and John going to stay together and sixty nine percent six months ninety nine percent only gave them a year? That's sad." Jessica said

"I didn't even know it was a poll up on me and why WWE made that public for?"

"It wasn't WWE it was on your fan website." Madison said

"Nina I told you not to put that up on there!"

"I didn't it was CJ idea not minds."

"That's better than my poll. They sayed me and Adam won't last two months." Amy said

"When did you get married?" Suzanne said

"Opps I for got to tell you I am now married to Adam and on my fan site um there was a question on there will we stay married or not."

"You little devil you!" Trish said

"Come on now I didn't want a big wedding I am low key person so it is better this way."

"You knew did you Sandy?" Donna said

"I was there. Can you imaging that."

"Yeah Sandy and John and Ashley and Matt was there too."

"Whoa! What the hell?" Donna said

"Oh my god that is crazy!" Nina said

"Wow."

"Oh my god that is too funny." Madison said

"That's what I was saying when I want."

"That's cool anyway." Sammie said

So than the music started and everyone line up and everyone look so nice and beautiful and Chloe and Hanna was the flower girl and she throw down the roses and Larry was ring bearer and everyone came down with their husband or with their wife or someone else. Sandra was wearing a pure white beaded strip less dress with a long train with rhinestone she had an elegant tiara with clusters of crystal sprays attach to Cathedral Veil with rhinestones and pencil edge.

Sandra was smiling at everyone and when she saw John she was holding back her tears and he was in a black suite he was breath taking. John was smiling and holding back tears too, Craig shook John's hand and he pull Sandra veil down and kisses Sandra on the cheek, and they turn to the mister.

"This marriage is a serious covenant made before God and before all of us as witnesses.  
In acknowledgment of its Holy Purpose and the power of the occasion, let us pray. God of Love, who gives us the longing for, and capability of loving, we give you thanks for John Anthony Felix and Sandra Olivia, for their open hearts and willing spirits, and for the example of love that they embody here in our presence. Be with them on this joyous occasion of showing their love and making their vows; and be with us, their witnesses, that we may all be changed by what is said and witnessed here. Welcome to the marriage of John Anthony Felix and Sandra Olivia. You have been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union. If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today.

Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be they name; Thy kingdom come; thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen. John and Sandra turn to each other and pledge your love to each other."

"There was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins today. I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day."

"We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other; that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith."

John Anthony Felix Cena Jr., will you receive Sandra Olivia Phoenix as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I do." John said smile at her.

"Sandra Olivia Phoenix, will you receive John Anthony Felix Cena Jr. as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith, and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

"I do." Sandra said smile at John.

"John Anthony Felix and Sandra Olivia receive each other from your fathers and mothers, who give you into each other, are keeping, by saying now, each to the other, words which will tell of your love."

"I, John Anthony Felix, take you, Sandra Olivia to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

"I, Sandra Olivia, take you, John Anthony Felix to be no other than yourself, in all the ways life may find us, tending you in sickness and rejoicing with you in health, as long as we both shall live to love."

"Will you now give and receive a ring?"

"We will." They said together.

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting that time itself."

Minister hands the ring to John, who places it on Sandra finger.

"Wear this ring forever, Sandra Olivia, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."

Minister hands the ring to Sandra, who places it on John finger.

"Wear this ring forever, John Anthony Felix, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."

"We speak to John Anthony Felix and Sandra Olivia of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do not now know. John and Sandra are going to light their Unity Candle, a symbol of their marriage relationship. The candles from which they light it have been lit by their mothers to represent their lives to this moment. The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their parents, are distinct, each burning alone. John and Sandra will light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love be one. From now on, your thoughts shall be for each other rather than for your individual selves. Your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity? May these candles burn brightly as symbols of your commitment to each other, and as a tribute to your parents' lasting and loving marriages. Before we finish here John and Sandra had written their own personal vows which they want to say now."

"Sandra, today we make a commitment to one another. I want you to know that you are a precious gift and that you bring so much joy into my life. I affirm the special bond between us, and promise to keep it alive always. I promise to be your confidante, your best friend and to share in your hopes and dreams. when I first seen you I knew you was the woman I will grown to love and I know you truly love me as a person and your smile brighten up my day your love and devotion to me is real I thought I never going to fall in love again but I did with you and I been so bless to have you come into my life there have been times when I thought I couldn't possibly deserve a woman as fine as you for a wife.. I hope that I have proved my deepest love and complete commitment to you. I am so grateful to be joining my life to yours, and I thank god every single day for bringing you to me. And above all, I thank you for having me. There are no words to express what I feel for you...There are no songs as beautiful as the music that fills my soul when I hear your voice. There are no roses as lovely as you make me smile nothing move me like you do Honey... There are no days brighter than the days I spend with you you're my light in the darkness...And there could never be words strong enough to express my love for you... I love you Sandra Olivia and I never want to let you go you are all mind baby girl..."

"John as a fan of yours I thought that's all I ever will be just a fan who loves you when I got the call to big dance I cried like baby because I really thought I was going to go to Smackdown but my prayers was answer when Stephanie sayed I was going to Raw I was happy because I can be near you. When I met you I realize how much I love you as a person not only as wrestler and a rapper when I look into your eyes I can see the real feelings that you have for me. I can see the things you don't want me to know I can see the feelings that you don't show. When your hand slides down to my skin the feelings of LOVE will show again. Happy & content is how I feel with you, You never wanted me to be in sorrow You try to please me in every way Which make me love you more  
each day. You are in my thought both day & night you bring in my morning light when sleep consumes me, you are near either on my mind or being just there. My dreams have been sweeter since I knew you That day is a day I will never forget If I had a day to live over again That day in October is where I'd choose to start again I love you John Anthony Felix ..."

"Today, as your two hearts unite, may God enter into your holy union and consecrate the love that brings you here. Any may you build together a lasting home, not of wood and stone and glass, but a mansion made of many rooms, filled with shared experience and furnished with shared love. And in your house of many rooms, remember to keep a place apart for thinking private thoughts, and dreaming private dreams, a place where each of you can grow and share with God a private you in contemplation and prayer. And from this day until forever may the Lord remain with you always, to keep your love eternally young, and your faith forever strong. Amen. May this day shine eternally in your live? May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness? May you give cheer to each other? May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings? May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always. In the years which shall bring John and Sandra into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home. Inasmuch as John and Sandra have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife. I now pronounce you husband and wife. John you may kiss your bride."

John looks at Sandra and gave her the most passionate kiss and they turn to everyone.

"Announcing the first time Mr. Mrs. John Anthony Felix Cena Jr."

So than they left and their was some fans standing out there including Kristen who came to the wedding but she hide so that no one won't see her and she had tears falling and Sandra and John wave to the fans who was standing out there and they want to the Inn where they having their reception. On their way reception they were talking.

"We did it John! We did it!"

"Yes, baby girl we did it. You are stuck with me for life." John smile at his new wife.

"That's a good thing. Wow I am so surprise that a lot of fans would come out and see me get married. But the million dollar question who told them?"

"I don't think they want to see us but who all came to our wedding I don't think they care about us that much to come here."

"You might be right my husband. No, I see some of the regulars be at the autograph session was standing out there."

"Oh yeah I didn't even notice you look so beautiful man I love your dress can't wait to get it off of you."

"I know you can't. I feel the same way."

So than they got to the reception area and John and Sandra took their pictures and they took pictures with the bride maids and maid of honor best man and the grooms men and they took pictures with John's children and than with their parents and everyone was dancing and the DJ got on the mic and introduces John and Sandra.

"Ladies and gentlemen first time as husband and wife John and Sandra Cena!"

Everyone was cheering and blowing bubbles at them as they walk into the hall and everyone was dancing and having a good time and it was time for the first dance and John and Sandra first dance song was I Can't Stop Loving You. They dance to this song the night Sandra broke up with Kurt and this song came on. They look in each other eyes and they didn't hear or see anyone else in the room and they kiss each other and the video and cameras was flashing and they got real close on each other.

"I love you so much." John said

"I love you too." Sandra said putting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for walking into my life."

"Thank you for walking into my life too kitten." John said as he bends down and kissing Sandra on the lip.

Than it was time to throw the bouquet and the entire single woman was fighting for it and Brooke caught the bouquet and Sean Cena caught the garter belt and the two of them started slow dancing and Terry was looking at them and he walk over them make sure it was room between them. Than after that Sandra and John cut the cake and John got Sandra back from smashing his birthday cake in his face last year and than Best man got up and sayed a few words.

"Good evening everyone I am John's cousin/ twin brother so everyone keeps saying. I am Marc if anyone didn't know. Wow next year this time I'll be getting married to my girl Melissa she sitting out there .But for real I never thought this guy ever going to get married but we all happy he did and he have a wonderful wife. I first met Sandra in November of 2005 when we did a show in LA I was amaze about her she was sweet and nice and I nearly had to beat him up to talk to her…"

"That's not true." John said smiling.

"Whatever. When he finely did get around talking to her he was the most happiness I ever seen him a long time Sandra is the best thing came into his life gave him love and support through the good and the bad times and she is a true friend when she calls you her friend she mean it you're her friend it is forever and Sandy thank you for coming into my cousin life and being there for him when he was having a rough time you did a 360 on this guy and I toast to you on that. Have you ever seen two people more in love with each other than these two sickening how they are all over each other it is like they are join to the hip I want to toast to the most beautiful couple I ever saw cognates and may your love never die and Sandra welcome to the family cousin we all love you and John whatever you do please don't ruin it love you cousin thank you god bless."

John got up and hugs his cousin and so did Sandra and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The next person was up Randy.

"Hello everyone I am Randy Orton, I knew John since 2001and he been a big brother to me and we really party with each other from OVW to WWE Smackdown um he is the ladies man more than me he use to have a big black book anyway I hope Sandy burns that book any way the woman girls some guys too love this guy and like Marc sayed we thought this day never come the way he party and stuff we had our last run last night and it was great. Sandra I hope you know you have a wonderful man and he is truly is in love with you I haven't never seen two people in love like the way I seen you two. Just want to say is to the lamp of love - may it burn brightest in the darkest hours and never flicker in the winds of trial. Congratulations on the termination of your isolation and may I express an appreciation of your determination to end the desperation and frustration which has caused you so much consternation in giving you the inspiration to make a combination to bring an accumulation to the population. Live life to the fullest - remember this is the first day of the rest of your life. So I toast to John and Sandra may love rule your household and keep out the hate love you guys."

Randy gave John and Sandra a hug and the next one up is Suzanne.

"Good Evening, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Suzanne and I been Sandra's friend of 15 years and we are now step sisters. We was little hell raiser along with Donna and Melissa. The clique will never die we are friends to the end just our little group got bigger and more love my brother Jackie once sayed Sandra have a big heart there is no surprise why people love hanging around her she can make you laugh at anything it can be sad thing happen and Sandy finds a joke in there somewhere. We've had plenty of sleepovers in our day. In fact, Sandra's was the first house I ever stayed a whole night at!

We spend hours talking about life... Everything from clothes to which wrestler we going to married remember that talk girls anyway she is a good friend listen to each other Sandy can listen to me for hours and she did too. Sandra has always made me feel special. She invited me to every one of her birthday parties and didn't miss one of mine! She even sent me a dozen roses for my 16th birthday, and most recently on my birthday she sent me roes and chocolate bar that she renamed Sweet Suzanne as you can tell I recently had a baby she was there for the birth because my little girl was born the day after her husband birthday so she won't forget her birthday.. A good friend is warm, compassionate, kind, and sensitive. Although distance made it difficult for us to be involved so much in each other's lives after grade 7, we've managed to keep in touch and even grown as friends! Sandy was and still can be a wild child but she clam down since getting the job in WWE and being with John. I have to tell this story she is going to kill me but I don't care. In 2002 was a sad year she lose her love of her life and um she was graduating out of college and a young man came on the TV going up against her favorite wrestler at the time Kurt Angle the first thing came out her mouth was look at him he look like a dork and he got a nerve to be from Massachusetts what he is the new Marky Mark of WWE?"

"That is so true I did say that." Sandra said laughing.

"She hated you John really bad. But months want by and she made her mind up to get into wrestling so she want to school for wrestling and one day she came home and she was praising your name Donna and Melissa and I look at each other and sayed where that come from and she told us that she got to watch your old tapes when you was in OVW and UPW and watching you getting big pops with your rapping she fall in love with you. When she got the job in WWE we was all happy for her the first thing came out our mouth was did you meet John and she had big smile on her face and her eyes was sparkling and she could not stop smiling you really touch her heart and soul you came into her life the right time and her friends and family thank you John for walking into her life that summer day. God has blessed me so much by Sandra's friendship! I have many memories of wonderful times spent with her, as most of us have. And I will cherish them forever! These are just a few ways that Sandra has proven herself to be a good friend, and this is why, John, you are so lucky to have this beautiful woman as your lifetime friend. Separately you both are very special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. I would like you all too please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to love, laughter and happily ever after. God Bless and Congratulations Sandylove and Dr. Thuganomics."

Sandra gave Suzanne hug and she act like she was chocking her and John gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and the next one up was Donna.

"Hey everyone I am Donna and I been friends with Sandra since 5th grade. Wow Suzanne took everything I was going to say but I have another story to tell John about his wife when we was younger our two favorite wrestler in WWE at the time was Shawn Michaels and Undertaker we both sayed we going to married them little did we knew 15 years later we would be marrying wrestlers but the ones we sayed we was going to married when we when 13 years old we was hoping they would wait for us to get older. When Sandy falls in love with somebody she falls hard for the person she can't stop talking about you made some of us little jealous at time but we was happy for her and we all can see why she fall in love with you. You are very sexy man on behalf all his woman fans we like to think his parents for that night they needed to get warm."

"Sorry mom and dad." John said

"John let me tell you one thing about Sandy she loves you with all her heart and soul and there isn't any thing she would do for you and even though she hated you when you first came in WWE but now she can't get enough of you and I want to think Sandy for everything good happen in my live and for introducing me to Jason I don't know where I would be with out you in my life thank you for the love and friendship over the years. I have many memories of wonderful times spent with Sandy, as we all have. And will cherish them forever. The fondest memory I will now have is watching Sandy marry her best friend, the love of her life and companion. I love you both very much; you are two very dear friends to me. In the past year I have seen you both grow as individuals and flourish as a couple. Separately you both are very special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. Today we celebrate everything you have found in each other - A best friend - A teacher and a true partner for life. I would like you all too please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to love, laughter and happily ever after. Congratulations..."

Sandra and Donna hug and John hug her too and than Sandra's dad got up and sayed a few words.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am only going to speak for a couple of minutes because of my throat, if I go on long too long Sandy has threatened to cut it. I've tried to memorize this speech which isn't easy when you have the memory retention of a goldfish so forgive me if resort to my notes every five seconds. This takes me back to the last occasion that I was called upon to say a few words at a wedding. My daughter Sandra Olivia came into our lives 27 years ago after already having two boys we thought we never going to have a girl here she is married to the man we all love. A feeling of total inadequacy descended upon me. It was a new experience to me. I was young and really knew nothing about being inadequate. At the wedding the vicar noticed that Sandy was in some distress and so I asked her what was wrong. She said she was nervous and afraid she would not remember what to do. And I told her that she need only remember 3 things. First the aisle because that is what you'll be walking down. Secondly, the altar because that is where you'll arrive. Finally, remember hymn because that is a type of song we will sing during the service. And I told her to remember the night you saw him wrestle in person remember the day your heart skip a beat for him remember the night you got the job and did your first match with him remember the day he told you he loved you and the most important day when he ask you to married you come on you want through a lot and John is crazy about you. While Sandy and I was walking to the wedding march my family and friends were horrified to hear her mutter under her breath Aisle, Altar, Hymn (I'll alter him) She has been keeping me on the straight and narrow ever since. Clearly large family events like todays don't just happen. They take a considerable amount of hard work and organization and it would seem an appropriate point, therefore, for me to ask you all to join me in a toast to the present Mrs. Coulter, as without her constant hard work and diligence, today would have been a shambles. My wife- Mary and my ex wife Lorie Anne! No! I haven't quite finished- because my next toast is to the bride and groom. Some time ago I asked John what he was looking for in a marriage and he said love, happiness, and companionship. I asked Sandy the same question and she said a toaster! Seriously, though Sandy has always been a number one in our lives. She was a much-wanted first daughter, the first niece to our siblings and today now confirms that she is number one in John's life. Handing Sandra over to John reminds me of what my own father-in-law, Les, said to me at our wedding: If you love something –set it free if it comes back, it was, and always will be, yours. If it never returns, it was never yours to begin with. And if it all it does is –just sits in your house, messes up your stuff, spends your money, eats your food, uses the telephone all night and monopolizes your TV… You either married it, or gave birth to it! Today, we on the top table are surrounded by most of the friends and family that have been important to us during our lives. Some have traveled hundreds of miles, just to be here today. Thank you all for your friendship and support over many years- and for sharing this special day with us. Would all you all please join me in a toast to wish the Bride & Groom- Sandra and John all the luck in the world? And John she will always going be daddy's little girl."

Craig shook John's hand and gave Sandra a hug. Than John's dad got and sayed a few words.

"Can I start my speech by welcoming the guests? Today, we are surrounded by most of the friends and family that have been important to us during our lives. Some have traveled thousands of miles, just to be here today. On behalf of Craig, John and Sandra, Carol and I - We welcome you all and thank you sincerely for sharing this special day with us. Like Craig Carol and I were hoping to have a girl after having three boys already we was hopping this one must be a girl but another boy. But we have another daughter in law which we love and care for dearly. We are not losing a son we have a daughter we always wanted we are glad to have her in this family. When Sandra and Johnny announced that they were going to get married I asked them when and what time I was so thrill that John found true love and that he was serious and they show me that they was in love trust me they love each other."

"Pop! Don't go there." John said turning red in the face.

"I had a feeling he was going to say that." Sandra said blushing.

"Truth hurt son. Carol and I, would like to welcome , Craig and Lori Ann, who are Sandra 's parents; and her step mother Mary and her step father Dorian all relatives and friends of both families, to this very happy occasion. There are also several people who I wish could have been here but aren't and hopefully they are keeping an eye on proceedings from a far. I would like to thank the beautiful bridesmaids for looking after Sandra and John them two was going to break out of here trust me it been 24 hours they will you all know.

"Dad please don't go there again?" John said

"Truth hurt son. I believe marriage will teach John loyalty, self-restraint, control, it will develop in him a sense of fair play and many other qualities he wouldn't need if he had stayed single…just joking Sandy. He have the loyalty down when he told me he was going with Sandra I ask him son is she the real deal I told him not to bring her home until you know this is going to last what three months later he bring s her home and I met her over my nephew Marc's house and I took John to the side and told him she is the one something about her really made me like her even though she was scared as hell but I can understand why. Some time ago Johnny asked me what it would cost to get married. I had to admit I just don't know I'm still paying for your brothers wedding just joking I asked John, what he was looking for in marriage; he said love, happiness and eventually a family. Will you all going to have that lot of happiness, love just stay strong, and move on. We are human, and therefore capable of doing dumb things from time to time. What is important is that at those times one learns from experiences and emerges from them a better and more complete person. There can be no substitute for experience and learning from ones own doings. Johnny The key to a long and happy marriage it to remember those two little words; Yes dear of course you know how to say that a lot before yo two go married just joking son. In a successful marriage one sometimes has to indulge ones partner with an abundance of tolerance. This is one of the numbers to include on your lottery ticket. One of your mothers in laws favorite sayings (Which I do not entirely understand why) is this---- and I quote birds will fly high, high in the sky with two sticks in hand to build a new nest for the family they start. What it means you guys have build a new life together and it isn't going to be easy but I can see you all will win the war.

Because you are not super human, you will have good days together and not so good. This time next year you can look back, recall this commitment today, and consider your celebration. If your numbers have come up! Twelve months will have bonded this marriage with happy memories, yours exclusively, as will subsequent years. Would like to welcome Mrs. Sandra Olivia Cena as my new Daughter in law, to my family. John she's a lovely person. She deserves a good husband. Thank God you married her before she found one I'd like to wish you a very happy marriage, and I hope you have a great honeymoon, which you will find is that period between 'I do' and 'You'd better'. I started planning this speech a month ago, …and you must feel like I have been delivering it equally as long, So that is all from me the last thing I want to say is Sandra you are welcome into this family and we love you as a daughter and sister again welcome. I would like to ask those here present today to join me in a toast to wish Mr. and Mrs. John Anthony Felix all the luck in the world because you going to need it. Love you guys."

Sandra got up first and gave John's dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek and John gave his dad a hug too and than John want up to the mic.

"Okay thanks pop for telling everyone how much I and Sandy are in love but everyone knows that. I am going to do little bit of Right Now so here it goes right now I'm showing love to my brothers and my old man To my girl, "Let's Get it On" like the slow jam To everybody that I'm running down the road with Y'all my family, I know that you know this Fox, Rock, B's and Chaos Y'all growing up with me man, true to life players  
Grandma or grandpa watching up above Marc you my heart cousin, nothing but love. I want to say thank you Lori Anne and Craig I would like to start my speech today by thanking Craig for his kind words. I am really proud to have become Sandra's husband; ever since the day we met I have been treated as one of the family and this has made our Journey to this day that much smoother! Thank you both for your blessing I promise that I will make you proud and live up to the high expectations I am sure you have! Thank you for everything you have both done in making this day so special if it wasn't for you I am sure I would still be single. So far the day has been an amazing experience and I am sure it can only get better. I would also like to thank you on behalf of Sandra for all the love and help you have given her over the years. I thank you for making Sandra the most loving, caring, sweet and kind person I have ever met. I really am the luckiest man alive. Thanks to mom and dad for all the love and support they have given me over the years. I am sure you are looking at me now and thinking what a brave boy? I am not really one for speeches especially in front of 80+ people. Just joking .You have always been there for me and helped me though good times and bad especially in my younger days.

If I have ever had a problem where did I go mom and dad of course? I couldn't ask for two more loving people. I am very proud to have you here with Sandra and me on our special day. I know that your love and support will continue for many years to come.

I now come to the most important person in my life, and that's Sandra my beautiful bride. I am so proud to say that you are my wife you really do look amazing. I am sure that you will all agree that she has done me proud. I wrote this before today so I never knew until now just how amazing you would look. Knowing you like I do I am sure you will now be getting rather embarrassed and possibly a little flush But I am sorry I must go on. We first met September 2005 week before Raw Homecoming, we said hello, and that was it. I never thought that one day that pretty lady would become my wife. The love story didn't begin until next year when Sandra decided she would stalk me or was it the other way around. She seemed to be everywhere I went and text me constantly although it still hadn't clicked in my tiny brain just how much she wanted me or how I wanted her either way we was with other people at the time we wasn't feeling it but we was great friends first that's important like Marc had sayed Sandy is a true friend she really help me when my world was dark and blue and I did the same thing for her too. I am glad to say she didn't give up on me and I didn't give up on her either and that February night when I came to her father reception is where we got together. The months went by and the love got stronger. We have been though a lot in our short time together but have always come out on top no matter what. I decided it was time for action, I hinted on a number of occasions that our relationship should go that little bit further. For some reason Sandra didn't realize what I was saying until a quick chat with Liz and we had a little fight and I just bust out saying "Will you marry me?" she smile at me of course and she sayed yes I already had the ring since Wrestlemaina I want to thank her sisters in laws and crew for helping me purchased the ring and did the right thing by proposing on one knee. The only problem was it was in my Chain Gang t shirt and jeans. Anyway I did have lots of embarrassing stories to tell about our time together but I think I will save Sandy any more embarrassment and continue to praise her instead. I can say she did do something to me no body till this day still can't believe I have a tattoos matter fact I have a new one I have to show Sandra and Liz after my speech anyway she talk me into it matter fact she dare me but seriously though I thank you Sandra for everything you have done for me and all the love you have given me. I cannot begin to show just how much you mean to me. I love you with all my heart and promise that I will be there for you until the day we part. You are everything I have ever dreamed of it's hard to believe you are real. Sandra and I would like to send our love and best wishes to Uncle Derek and Auntie Doreen who are unable to make it today due to Derek being unwell. I am sure you will all join us in wishing him a speedy recovery. By the way that's Sandra's uncle. There have been so many people involved in the planning and preparation of our big day, and this is now the time to give thanks to them. Thank you to our wedding planner Sharon and her staff for allowing us to hold our reception here and for helping us with the planning along the way. I am sure you will all agree it is a beautiful setting. We would like to give a big thank you to Rose Sharp and her mom Carol for the beautiful wedding cake. I am glad to see its still standing. Thank you to everyone who has given us presents we can't wait to open them all. They are very much appreciated and will be used everyday by Sandra while she slaves away in the kitchen. Well she has duties now doesn't she? Just joking we all know Sandy hates cooking sometimes. Thanks to Gary and Andrew Tommy and Rick our nephews for agreeing to be our ushers today. You all did a great job. I would now like to say thank you to Randy for being my best man. We have been friends for many years and you truly are the best man for the job. You have helped me in many ways and given me good advise on how to treat Sandra trust me ladies I didn't really listen to him. Just joking to you bro. Marc I want thank you for all the help and support you have given me especially over the last few weeks, and for putting up with my moaning. My last night was great fun and I am sure all those who attended will agree. Our next and final big thank you goes out to three beautiful young ladies Suzanne, Melissa, and Donna and the rest of the braid maids. Sandra and I would like to say how lovely you all look and thank you for doing such a wonderful job. I will start by given a bouquet of flowers to our mom's who has been an invaluable part of our lives. We would also like to give one more bouquet to another special lady and that's Sandra's Nana. We also have gifts for our ushers, and my best man Marc and Randy. Finally I would once gain like to thank our bridesmaids and present them each with a gift. Ladies and gentleman will you please raise your glasses in a toast to our bridesmaids. Now here is the part of the night you have all been waiting for my best friend my wife Sandra Olivia Phoenix Cena. Thank you! Thank you for being my baby girl."

Everyone cheered when John gave the flowers to his now grandmother in law who pinch his cheek gave him a big kiss than Sandra want to the mic, and gave her speech.

"Wow that's more cheers I get in the ring. Sorry I have to do this shameless plug I'll be back next month so get ready girls. Melina, Sharmell, Krystal Amy and Torrie, Dawn, Summer, Christy, Trish, Candice thank you all for being a true friend on the road with me and adding me into the clique love you guys. Anyway I just want to say it is not traditional for the bride to speak but I thought it only right that I start married life as I mean to go on- by having the last word. I would like to take this chance to thank everyone for taking the time to share this magical day with us. Today wouldn't have been as special as it is without you- our family and friends being here to celebrate with us. I would like to thank Mary, Frances and Rosie for doing the readings. We have a small gift for you if you would like to come and receive these. I would also like to thank Loren who played piano for me walking down the aisle. Loren taught me to play piano many years ago and was a great inspiration to me. I played piano at her wedding and felt it was only fair that she returned the favor.

Unfortunately, for her, I have never been a fan of easy music but she done a wonderful job. I have a small gift here if Loren could come forward. A big thank you goes to my bridesmaids, and maid of honors who were both a great help in the run up to today and in keeping me calm throughout the day. I have something for you if you would like to come and collect this. I'd like to thank Jessica Irvin who looked stunning and was a great help to the bridesmaids today. Jessie Irvin and Jessica Mora Johnson had made the braid maids and maid of honor dress and my wedding dress thank you both so much for everything and we have gifts for the both of you if you want to come up and collect this. I would like to thank Craig and Lorie Anne my mommy and daddy for contributing to today and helping us make it as special as it is. Carol and John Sr. have welcomed me into the family and even put up with me staying with them at my most stressed out time. Thank you for raising Johnny so well for me. I understand that the warranty is out of date now and the refund deadline has long since passed. I might keep him for a while though as he has so many qualities- charm, brains, and beauty are sadly the only ones missing…. I would like to thank my mom and dad for all their love, support, and guidance throughout my life. I would not be where I am today if it wasn't for your encouragement. Thanks to Gary and Andrew Tommy and Rick our nephews for agreeing to be our ushers today. You all did a great job. To the best man and grooms men love you guys and thank you for not getting John too waste last night. You have been wonderful examples to me and shown me the love and commitment involved in a marriage, which will hopefully stand me in good stead. Thanks dad for giving me away- although you were probably glad to get rid of me. Just remember, you have not lost a daughter today, you have gained another son. We have a small gift if my mom Lori Anne, Mary, and mother in law, Carol, could both come and receive these now. Over the past few months, I've been gathering a few opinions about marriage, some say that marriage begins when you sink into his arms and ends up with your arms in his sink. Someone told me that love is one long sweet dream, and marriage is the alarm clock. A lot of people seem to think there is a big difference to your relationship once you are married. Someone told me before marriage a man will lay awake all night thinking about something you said; after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. They say that when a man holds a woman's hand before marriage, it is love; after marriage it is self-defense. The person who told me isn't even married yet Randy sorry man I had to call you out but you're my friend I love you dearly like a brother. Anyways our opinion of marriage today is more positive than this- I'll let you know if I still feel the same 20 years down the line. I have not yet said anything about my best friend and husband, Johnny boy. John is the man who came to be my Guardian angel, who has guided and protected me through the ups and downs of life. When I think back to the night we got together, I knew right then and there that this was who I would spend my life with. I am going to sing a song from Queen of Soul Aretha Franklin and everyone one time in their lives sing this song to their man here it go."

Sandra drinks some water and she turn to John who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Looking out on the morning rain I used to feel uninspired And when I knew I had to face another day Lord, it made me feel so tired Before the day I met you, life was so unkind But your love was the key to peace my mind Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like A natural woman When my soul was in the lost-and-found You came along to claim it I didn't know just what was wrong with me Till your kiss helped me name it Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like A natural woman"

Sandra stops singing and walk over to John and they gave each other the most passionate kiss and than Sandra want back to the mic.

"I love you baby very much I still have something to say and we are out of here okay we party little more like everyone sayed it been 24 hours since we will you guys know. They say that out of sight is out of mind. In our case, that is definitely not true. I know that our relationship is strong enough to last through anything life throws at us. Hopefully, in the near future, we will stay and live in the same part of the country I love the New England area and Philly area and I hope we stay there in those two areas. John has stuck by me through some difficult points. Over the years we have both reached various crisis points- in spite of popular belief, student life isn't always easy. This has just brought us closer together and has shown me that John is my soul mate in life and our love will only grow stronger each day. John- you have given me strength and courage to stand up for what I believe in and have given me more confidence in my ability by your encouragement and faith in me. You have given me a treasure trove of beautiful memories and given me a gift that is priceless, and that believes that love really does exist. My most treasured memory will always be today. If it is true that Guys are like stars - so many to pick from but only one can make all your dreams come true! John is the one star who is able to make my dreams come true. I love you John for all that you have made of yourself in this life, and for what I know we will make it together in our lives from this day on. I am so proud to be your wife. The most beautiful wedding gift I'll have today knows in my heart I have your love forever. And tonight I have a special present for you back at our sweet tonight so get ready and see it. I would like to take time now to remember those who are unable to be with us today. Many of our family were unable to travel to New England. Others will be looking down on our wedding day- we especially remember my great grandmother and Grandpa Cook my mother's grandparents and my grandfather Joe King my mother birthfather and John's grandpa and grandma also. I would therefore like to propose a toast.…. (Raise glass) to absent friends….. And to our current friends we all love you. Enough with the chatting let's party!"

Everyone got up and cheer and than they started dancing and they did the soul train line dance and everyone had a good time and Sandra and John was dancing real close and Marc dance behind Sandra and Melissa was behind John and they was having a good time and than Sandra got to dance with her father in law and John dance with his mother in law and Sandra saw Kristen she walk up to her and she told Kristen to leave before she call the police on her and tell the court what she did and John walk over there and gave her a hug and than they the celebration ended and they want back to their room. John carried Sandra over the threshold. And they kiss and she want into the bathroom and she change in her Playboy cover outfit and she came out of the bathroom and he smile at Sandra and he had to sit up on the bed.

"So where is my surprise at?" John said sitting on the bed.

"Okay closes your eyes."

"Sandy come on now woman."

"Alright, alright hold out your hands."

"Hey I hope it isn't anything freaky?"

"No man it isn't." Sandra said "Okay open your eyes."

John open his eyes and seen Sandra had on the same outfit she had on the cover of Playboy magazine and he look down at the Playboy cover and look at Sandra and he open the magazine where she put sticky notes on it so he knows what pages to turn it to and he couldn't believe the pictures she had took and he smiling from ear to ear and Sandra sat next to him and look at the pictures together.

"Why you didn't tell me you were going to do it?" John said looking at the pictures.

"Because I want it be a surprise and I thank this is a great present to give a guy who haves everything and that's why I wanted you to be the first one who seen it."

"You know this is going to do good and with your cd coming out this summer great timing but I don't know Terry might not want you on his daughter tour now if he seen the pictures."

"Don't worry I'll handle the Hulkster."

"Yeah? Can you handle me I need you so bad baby you just don't know and now I see you on the hood of my low rider I never going to look at that car the same no more dam baby you look so hot I love it. You had been watching that video?"

"What video?"

"The girl who was on top of the car I don't remember the name of the song but every boy in my class like that video."

"Oh you are talking about the White snake video? See I did Melina's split good on the car"

"Yeah you did do her split good and yeah that's video."

"Maybe but this is my favorite picture on the Hog man that is sweet."

"Yes I have to agree with you on that. Dam baby what the fuck shit you making me so hard!"

"That's what I wanted to do to you."


	21. Honeymoon

**CHAPTER 21-The Honeymoon**

So than Sandra and John made love that night, John, and Sandra finally arrived in Tahiti for their seven days honeymoon. She still couldn't believe that she is married to her favorite wrestler she was dress in a lovely sundress and sandals on and John was dressed in a colorful shirt and light pair of slacks. He was so handsome with his brown hair and blue eyes. When they arrived to their room it was just as how Sandra had envisioned it to be. Their room was over the water and the large section of glass in the floor provides endless fascination for Sandra. And the room also features a large deck, which is an ideal place to read or take in the sunset. Ladders from the deck make it easy to slip into the lagoon's warm, turquoise water.

"I can't believe I am here thank you so much baby." Sandra said jumping into John's arms.

"Anything for you baby." John said as he carries Sandra over the threshold again.

"Wow! What a neat place." Sandra said as she leaps out of John's arms.

John tipped the bell hop and as soon as the door closed. Scooped Sandra up in his arms and crushed her into his arms. He kissed her with so much passion that she felt her self becoming weak to the point of fainting. Sandra got control of her self and told John to take a shower. John finished quickly and came out in only his towel which barely covered his erect cock. Sandra still couldn't believe that she was married to him she was able to take all of that into my body and was anxious to try that again and again. I quickly moved past John and took her shower. Sandra put on her new night gown which was completely transparent. Sandra wanted John to see her breast and pussy when she walked out of the bathroom. When Sandra opens the door she heard him gasp.

"Oh sweetie, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I am so in love with you. I want to make love to you over and over again. Oh, darling I want to fuck you so bad. "

"I know you do and you will don't rush into it we have all afternoon."

Sandra smiles as their shadows are cast about the room...the music plays softly on the CD player in another room...slowly he leans down to kiss her tender pout lips as the sun light dances in her deep hazel eyes making the golden flecks seem like tiny stars in them...his heart beat quickens as he feels the heat from her lips upon his...as he closes his hand into her hair she slips her arms around his neck feeling the warmth of his flesh on her bare arms as he slips his arm around her waist. lifting her up and against him all at once...as her body presses to his he deepens the kiss, their tongues dance and explore each others warm mouths... he feels the heat from her skin where his hand is...her heart beats with his as her breath quickens...she runs her fingers through his short brown hair as she feels his hand run down from the small of her back to cup her ass as he tightens his grip in her hair...ending the kiss he pulls her head back as she looks up into his eyes...seeing the fire burn inside him for her as he lowers his mouth to her neck...as his lips touch her sweet hot flesh his pulse quickens and his fire and hunger burn s hotter and deeper...as he kisses and licks her neck... Sandra fingers run through his hair and over his neck...making their way to his back as she feels her knees go weak from his lips on her neck...moving his hand across her tight ass back to the small of her back as he pulls her closer still...wanting them to become one with her...she moans softly as she feels his hardness close to her body. the throbbing of his couch matching the pulsating she feels between her legs as he moves his lips back up her neck once again to her lips...devouring her with an animal hunger...as he picks her up and carries her to the bed where she has placed rose petals... laying her upon the petals he looks down at her...taking all of her in as she takes all of him in with her eyes...seeing her skin glow from the sunlight. her hair spread around her head like a halo...her breast rising and falling with each breath she takes...seeing his muscles flex as he looks at her...his skin glistens as she looks from his handsome face down to his broad shoulders. As they made it was the most wonderful thing that happen to Sandra and John in a long time they hold each other tight and after they made love they look at each other eyes.

"You were wonderful my beautiful wife." He said as he kisses her forehead.

As she whispers back.

"So were you my husband."

So than they want to sleep and that night they had dinner on their deck and they watch the beautiful sunset and that night they walk on the beach holding hands as the moon shine so brightly and than they want to a night club near the their hotel and they want dancing and want to their room and John look at Sandra and smile at her and they turn off their light and got into the bed and made love, kissed, and caressed each other and the next morning John woke up before Sandra did and order room service and than their breakfast came and John woke up Sandra with breakfast in bed.

"Good morning darling how are you this beautiful morning?"

"What do we have here?" Sandra said sitting up in the bed.

"Breakfast we have a busy day today so I don't want you to pass out on me today."

"I am not going to do that so what we going to do first?"

"Will we going to Bora, Bora for the rest of vacation so when we get there we going to see a friend of yours."

"A friend of mind what are you talking about John?"

"We going to feed the sharks a good source of mind told me you hate sharks so to get over your hate of them I think it be cool we do this."

"John I hate sharks I don't want to be around them or you case they snap and try to eat you or me or something?"

"They are harmless it will be okay babe I promise you. It'll be fun too."

"Okay if you say so."

"Trust me baby girl it be alright."

So than they got dress and they left and want to the next island which is Bora, Bora and they check in than want on Jeep Safari excursion they saw exotic animals and John took a picture of Sandra holding a baby Tasmanian devil and python snake and she was scared too death and John did the same thing and Sandra took pictures of it and than they want back to the main land they want to the local market and stops at beaches and fruit stands. They want to a restaurant and eat lunch than they want back to their room and they made love and that night they want back to the same restaurant and eat dinner. They want back to their room and watch the sunset and they kiss each other and hold each other.

"You okay Sandy?"

"Yeah I just can't believe we are here we are married I thinking I am going to wake up and you won't be in my life and I am all alone."

"You're not alone I am here with you."

"I know that but it feels like that way but I hope I can be a good wife to you."

"We are always going to be together no matter what happens in our lives I love you with all my heart and like I sayed on Saturday you are stuck with me and I am stuck with you we going to stay stuck together."

"I know that's what scares me we are stuck on each other."

"That's right baby girl we are."

The next day Sandra and John want to the beach and work on their tans and than they want on jets skies and they want on a charter boat and had lunch on the beach and after that they want to a scuba class than they want diving and Sandra had a water proof camera and she took pictures of the different fishes and water life and John did the same John ask the gentlemen can he take a picture of them and he agree and they took pictures and than after that they want shopping and than they want back to the hotel and they sail in a catamaran for a sunset cruise accompanied by music and dancers.

"Wow I love what we did today that was so much fun."

"Yeah we did have fun and we even have fun last night this morning and right now I need you baby girl."

"I know that I want you too baby."

"Show me how bad you want me."

"Oh yes I will show you."

So than they want into their room and they had made passion love and than the next day and they got up, got dress, and ate breakfast and they climb onboard a helicopter for a breathtaking ride high above this neon-colored world tour of the island and Sandra love it. Than they want to parasail above the lagoon than they enjoy stops for snorkeling and than they want to have lunch at a beach picnic. Than they step foot on a powered canoe and tour the Lagoonarium, feed the sharks, play with rays, and discover dozens of snorkeling spots. Sandra was little nervous about feeding the sharks and she did it and John took pictures of her feeding the sharks and they was playing with sting rays and Sandra and John want back to the hotel and Sandra was on the balcony and looking at the ocean.

"Wow I love it here. To be honest I don't want to go back but I know our children need us."

"Yes it is so beautiful here. Maybe we can move here when we old married couple. Than again we should move here now it is a good place to raise a family."

"Yeah it is a nice place to raise a family but we are too close to our family so we going to stay with them. I would love to move here after we get older." Sandra said leaving the balcony. "So Mr. Cena what you want to do now?"

"Will Mrs. Cena we could just stay here and listen to the ocean or we could go sight seeing?"

"I want to stay with you in this room."

"I want be beside you anyway it is too hot to go out there."

"Oh yeah I agree with that Beside too many people on the beach to make love out there so let's stay right here in our cool beautiful bedroom."

"Yes, I love that. Let's order lunch."

"John we just got finish eating lunch?"

"I know but we can have an early dinner?"

"Like that we can eat it on the balcony and watch all the ships coming to this amazing island."

"Sound like a plan to me."

So than they made love and they got dress, had amazing dinner, and watch the sunset and they want down to the beach and sat there on the beach listen to the waves.

"Thank you baby for a wonderful day I had a wonderful time."

"Show me how wonderful I am."

"Oh yeah I'll show you baby what I can do for you. Let's go back to the room."

So than they want back to the room and want into the bathroom and she change into a sexy teddy that Donna gave her as a present and John was laying in the bed wondering what the hell a woman did in the bathroom for 45 minutes.

"Sandy, if you don't come out of there; I'm coming to get you."

He heard the door knob and looked up. Sandra came out; she walked slowly over to the bed.

""I'm sorry John I didn't mean to take so long." Sandra in her sexy voice said.

John looked at her he couldn't believe what she was wearing it was better than the ones she wore on Saturday night.

"Wow! That is sexy when did you get that from?"

"The woman of your dreams does not tell where she gets her clothes from."

"Will where ever where you had got it from I like it and it makes you look good baby I love it."

John pulled her gently into her lap. He kissed her gently. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She opened her mouth and invited his tongue into her warmth. She then noticed she was setting in his lap while he had nothing on. His hardness was pressed hard against her. She wiggled her bottom against his hardness. John stood her up for a minute and stripped her of her teddy and panties. Then he turned her to face him He sat her down on top of his hard erection. She slid down on to his hardness and moaned.

"Like that baby?"

Sandra managed to groan. She started to ride him. He grabbed her hips and thrust up to meet her movements.

"C'mon Sandy girl oh yeah sweetness." John said.

Sandra moved faster riding him hard. She moaned and screamed out his name.

"I love you god I love you baby girl."

"I want you Johnny boy oh yesssss I need you and I want you baby boy."

Sandra was losing control. She threw back her head and screamed out John's name over and over again. John trust hard up into her and went over the edge shooting into her warm wet center. Fell back onto the bed and lay there with her draped across him. He kissed her gently and stroked her back.

"I love you sweetness." he said

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too."

He picked her up, put her under the covers, and climbed in beside her. He pulled her into his arms. Life is perfect he thought as he drifted off to sleep. Later on that night Sandra woke up and she want on the balcony and she started to cry because she was so happy to have a man who is madly in love with her and John roll over and Sandra wasn't there and he got up and he want to look for her and he look on the balcony.

"Sandy? What's wrong baby girl?"

"Nothing I had a bad dream it scared me I keep dreaming that you want back to Liz and Kristen took Paris and move to England it was crazy but I know you are not going to leave me for them but I am so scared that either Liz or Kristen is going to break us up."

"You know that it isn't going to happen they are just dreams not all dreams come true baby girl so there is nothing to worry about just having nervous attack that's all it be alright."

"I know that but you never had dreams it looks so real you be so scared?"

"Yes once but it was good at the end because I have you and nobody is going to ruin our relationship because our love is stronger than ever you know that."

"John, there something you don't know about me and I don't share this with a lot of people. I don't want you to freak out when I tell you either."

"What is it?"

"I have six senses I get a bad feeling sometimes and than sometime it comes true. Don't look at me like that?

"I already know you see dead people too so nothing new about this bad feeling you have."

"John stop making fun of me I am for real something going to go down and I don't like it."

"I am sorry but I just don't want to see you sad I want to see you smile okay. Try to put it out your mind and let's get back to bed because you making me horny again."

Sandra hugging on John and kiss him on the lips.

"Hold me Johnny boy. Carry me to the bed."

So they made love again and they fell to sleep and Sandra had the same dream again but she laid there and tries to think of something else to dream about. So than it was the next day and John and Sandra did some thing they would never do outside of their jobs they want Lagoon dive known for regular encounters with giant manta rays and John and Sandra dive of 50 ft. cliff and Sandra want first she did a flying head butt type into the water and John did a frog splash into the water and they took pictures of the dives and giant manta rays than they want to MURI, MURI ocean dive and they saw turtles and dolphins. Than they want to Teavanui Pass dive framed with purple coral walls. So than that night was their last full night and they want to a private beach at sunset complete with musicians and dancers. And they had a romantic dinner and this was going to be their last nigh together also because John has to go back to work and so do Sandra in three weeks they will not be on the same show either.

"Will here we are alone did I tell you how much I love you?"

"Yes you been tell me and I can't stop loving you."

"I know baby I can't either lets make a toast to us for a wonderful two years friendship and relationship we had. I don't know what I do without you. I love you Sandy girl."

"I toast to you my husband wow that is so wired to say but you are and I am so glad that WWE brought you in I don't know what I would do if you never walk into my life and I am glad you did too."

"I think we would got together in OVW trust me we would have been together even though I might still been a half man and half robot and guess what part of me would be all man."

"John you are too nasty that's why I love you so much."

So than it was their last day there and they want shopping and brought things for the family and than they spend the afternoon enjoying famous Matira Beach and that early evening they left to go to Los Angels for a WWE super show that night.

**AN: Sorry this is so short couldn't think of anything else to write about.**


	22. New Era

**CHAPTER 22-New Era **

**A/N: I wrote some of this chapter before Eddie passes way so this chapter is dictated to him RIP Papi**

So than they got to LA for a supershow and everyone was busy doing their thing and everyone was glad to see them back to work.

"Chica Look at you mommy looking good I am glad you are on our show now."

"Hey, hey don't be hitting on my wife like that!"

"Sorry man but look at her?"

"I know she do look good." John smile and put his arms around her neck.

"Hey Eddie, good to see you too thank you for putting me over I am feeling great and I am glad I am back at work."

"Man I hope we have a storyline together I would love to work with you."

"Me too you are too funny what I hear it is hard to get through what you have to say without laughing."

"You know I have to make you laugh."

"Even I had a hard time to keep a straight face." John said

"What's up Mrs. Cena?" Melina said walking over.

"Hey girlie what's up what's wrong you look sad what happen?" Sandra said giving Melina a hug.

"I'll see you later Sandy I need to talk to Show about something." John said kissing Sandra on the lips

"Okay sees you later."

"Yeah I have to find Rey, Rey he owns me some money. And welcome to Smackdown. See you mommy later." Eddie said walkway

"What happen?"

"Carlos and I broke up and it is over between us I'll tell you the rest later when we going to Japan."

"Okay who is it?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

"Hey girlfriend Welcome back." Sharmell said

"Hey girl what's up?"

"Same old shit different week want to know who is all left Raw so far from the draft or got fired."

"Yeah let's go in the locker room and talk."

"I have to go find Nitro I'll be back."

"Okay we will be in the locker room."

"So did she tell you what happen?"

"No not yet."

"Let her tell you but don't be surprise okay."

"Somehow I am not going to like what I am going to hear."

So than they want into the locker room Trish and Lisa and Gail Kim and Jazz who came back, Trish was all hanging in there, and Sandra gave hug to Lisa and Trish who was so happy that she came back to wrestling.

"Welcome home girlie." Trish said

"Thanks I am glad to be back."

"Oh let me introduce you to Charlene aka Jazz and Gail Kim ladies this is Sandra Phoenix Cena aka Sandylove." Lisa said

"Hey nice to meet you two I was a big fan of you Jazz you might not remember me I work in ECW at the t shirt stand."

"That was a long time ago you do look like somebody who use to work there. Who were you dating at the time before you got hook up with Cena?"

"I use to date Jackie boy he was a jobber in ECW."

"Oh yeah okay now I kind of remember you. You lost a lot of weight?"

"I lost 80 lbs. after I got the job in OVW so yeah I work on it a lot."

"Okay let us give you the lowdown. Candace, you, Jazz, Gail Kim Stacy, Maria, Summer, and Trish are all on Smackdown now Christy Krystal and Amy are quitting the business because they are mommy's now and Dawn, Vickie and Lalya and Liz, Alexis ,Ashley and I is all on Raw." Sharmell said

"Okay but you didn't say anything about Melina and Jillian or Lillian they get fired?"

"No but um something wants down between Melina and Jillian. That's all I am going to say she told you she will tell you later so I let her tell you."

"Okay but what about Torrie?"

"They got rid of her she got fired last week." Victoria said

"Will they wanted to get rid of her since 2004 so I read on the net back than."

"Don't believe the net they had me going with Doug Bushmen."

"You are not dating him just joking. I know they put so much crazy shit on the net it isn't funny."

"That is truth but who can we blame they want to know stuff about us who we with and who we do not get alone with all that stuff."

So than Raw show started and John open the show music hit and he came down to the ring and he got cheered and welcome back chants.

"Yo, Yo the Dr. T is back baby!" That's right first thing first thank you for the well wishes Sandy and I enjoy what you all sayed. Now for what I am here for I am here for one and one reason only I want the World title back!"

The crowed started cheering when he sayed that.

"You all should be grateful that I was your champion, who is willing to give it 200 every night don't start booing me now I am just telling the truth Triple H bring your ass down here now!"

Triple H came down there with Stephanie and they were cheering for Triple H.

"John, John what the hell you were doing while you were away did Kurt hit the ankles lock too hard that your brains fried do you know who I am?"

"Yeah you are the guy who slept his way to the top let me tell you something Triple Ho It's time to make John Cena a household name again. I'm gonna win the World Title and keep changing the game. I went from tights and booties to jerseys and pumps. I'm just a trash talking punk. Every week they cut out my lines from your TV set. That means Vince Kennedy Mac can't even see me yet. I say what I want, when I want, and I'm always controversial. I'm gonna turn Stephanie into a five second commercial ho."

"What you just call me? Okay, okay Cena you want my husband title so bad you got it not tonight baby at the next pay per view you will be going against my husband in a Hell in a Cell match."

" And John it is a shame that Sandylove isn't going to be in your corner she been traded to the B team how sad shame nobody isn't going to buy her cd or Playboy she is just like you a loser matter fact let's bring her out here shell we and let's have a mix tag match oh yeah if we when you going with her to Smackdown if you win I'll be nice and give you a title match next week oh yeah if I win you won't be getting no title match until I say so. Just remember who I am! I am Triple H and I am that dam good!"

"Sandy come down here baby girl let's show these two asshold what we can do."

Sandylove music hit and she was wearing her new ring attire and she took the mic from John and she look at Stephanie with the woman's title on her shoulder.

"Will what do we have here princess Stephanie is now the Woman's World Champion. Did you win your title belt in the first woman Hell in the Cell match? It doesn't matter how you won it we all know how you really won it nice knee pads you have on."

The crowed was mix when Sandylove sayed that.

"Boo me all you want to I been there before. So what you trade me to Smackdown I rather be with a GM who allows everyone to get a push not the one who kiss your ass."

"Who the hell you think you are Do you know I can get your ass fired?"

Than Vince McMahon music hit and he come to the ring, he had a briefcase with, he was all smile, and he got into the ring he shook Sandylove and John Cena hands and took the mic and look at his daughter and son in law and smile at them.

"What is going on here? We have the former World Champion and former Woman's Champion here. Now no need to boo this man right here was one of our biggest money maker here out did most of current and former World Champion in the past 16years. Anyway that's not what I am out here for I am tell you Sandylove that Teddy Long is very happy that you going to be on his team and you are coming the most love hate woman's character next on Smackdown they will be holding a tournament for the new Smackdown Woman's World Champion and you Sandylove are the first up and you going to go up against former Playboy playmate Candice Michelle now we all know you want to get your little hands on my daughter and you will tonight but instead of it being a mix tag team match how about one on one matches Stephanie vs. Sandylove for the Woman's title and Triple H vs. John Cena for World Heavyweight Title."

"Alright that's what I am talking about." John said

Than Teddy Long music hit and he cam out there holding the new Woman's Title.

"Sorry Mr. McMahon I have to get something off my chest here tonight."

"Fine you have the floor Teddy."

"I just want to say at the Great American Bash we going to be Smackdown vs. Raw at t the first War Games I just want to say Dave Batista is the captain of Smackdown team."

"Ooo I am very scared of him I am shaking in my boots the losing strike he been on this going to be a walk in the park and we will come on top!" Triple H said getting into Teddy Long face.

"Alright save this for later Teddy is there anything else you want the people to know?" Vince said

"Yes, Mr. McMahon I decided not to have the Woman's Title tournament we all know who going to win that's baby girl standing to my left Sandylove that's right baby girl you are the Smackdown new Woman's Champion but you will be still wrestling Candice Michelle this Friday and the winner will become …."

Candice Michelle and Jazz, Gail Kim Stacy, Maria, Summer, and Trish all came out there, they want into the ring, and Candice took the mic from Teddy Long.

"You can't do this? We all should have a chance to win it!"

"Oh please you can't beat me on your worst day I am the Woman's Champ if you like it or not but I have a idea at the Great American Bash how about I wrestle all of yous and the winner that will be me get the title how that Teddy?" Sandylove said

"That's sound great let it be a Hardcore Match."

The crowed cheered and Sandylove smiled.

"Bring it on I can beat these bitches in any kind of matches you put me in."

"Get ready to Sandy because the bitch is back!" Jazz said

"Oooo I am so scared of you. Stephanie gets ready to lose tonight and you seven bitches I deal with you …"

Than Maria speared Sandylove and started to hit on her and all the woman started to jump her and John try to get them off of her and Triple H hit John with the belt and Nitro and Mercury and Carlito and Melina came out there to help John and Sandylove and than Vince got on the mic.

"Stop it! Stop this right listen to me! Keep on fighting and I'll strip all of yous from the belt! Now I am the owner of this company and I think we should have a tournament for the new Woman's title on Smackdown I think MNM needs to put their tag team title against Big Show and Kane!"

The crowed cheered and they all left the ring and after the break you see Sandylove getting ready to go up against Stephanie. John came in there and she smile.

"What's up John?"

"You know that I can't go down to the ring with you?"

"Yeah I know but I have a new guy to watch my back."

"Oh yeah who?"

"You ready Sandy?" Batista said

"Yes Dave I'll be there. Don't look so sad Johnny we will be together after show."

"Whatever."

Than Sandylove and Batista left out the room and they was headed towards the ring and John did a seek attack on Batista and they started fighting and than Stephanie grab Sandylove and throw her into the ring and the bell ring and they started fighting Stephanie nailed an elbow in the corner and then hit a nice huricanrana and charged at Sandylove, but got hit with a power slam for two. Sandylove kicked Stephanie on the canvas and then sent her to the ropes and Stephanie came back with some slaps, but Sandylove sent her to the ropes again and John and Batista still fighting on the floor and the refs them apart and than Triple H had attack Batista and John needed help to the back and Dave and Triple H fought all the way to the back and back in the ring Sandylove pulled down the ropes sending Stephanie to the outside.

Sandylove followed out, nailed Stephanie with a clothesline, and then sent her back into the ring and did the upside down choke over the ropes on Stephanie. Stephanie kicked Sandylove off, Sandylove then nailed Trish who came out there and she knock her off the apron, and then Trish came in with right hands on Sandylove. Trish knocked Victoria who also came out there, knock her off the apron, hit the Thesz press on Victoria, and hit more right hands. Stephanie sent Sandylove to the corner nailed the whirlybird on Sandylove and then Stephanie hit a spin kick and went for a victory roll but Sandylove rolled her up for two. Victoria then tossed Sandylove her wand, and she went to nail Stephanie with it, but Stephanie duck and hit Sandylove with it covered her for the win!

After the match Sandylove wasn't too happy that she loses to Stephanie and than in the back Dave want up to Teddy Long and told him he want to wrestle Triple H before the Great American Bash and Teddy smile at him agree to give him a match if Stephanie agree to let him wrestle on this Friday night Smackdown show.

"Oh she will agree I can tell you that."

Than the cameras cut to Sandylove dressing room throwing a fit.

"What the hell was that about Cena? I need you to understand I been drafted to Smackdown so we are somewhat done it is over between us so you have to understand that!"

"How can you say that? No we are not breaking up."

"I want to stay with you but we are on two different shows it is like I am sleeping with the enemy I can't do that I am sorry John it is over. Now I need you to get out of my dressing room."

"Sandy you can't be serious?"

"I am serious it is over! GET OUT!"

Than the camera stop rolling and John and Sandra bust out laughing.

"Dam baby that was little too real you did."

"Yeah I know but it was cool to see you and Dave fighting it turns me on."

"Baby girl we better not let's just chill out some okay."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah I am fine kitten why you ask for?"

"Because you just turn down sex?"

"Babe we need to slow down some we going to be burn out you know I would fuck you right here and now if my match wasn't up next."

Stephanie came into the room.

"Good just two people I am looking for."

"What's up?"

"Will John I want to know will you have a problem with Sandy kissing another guy now that you are married I want to know would you have a problem her kissing either Dave Batista or Matt Cappoetlli.."

"About time Matt get to come to Smackdown oops sorry Steph I didn't mean to say that out loud." Sandra said

"I don't have no problem with it I trust Sandy. Matt and I are old friends." John smile said

"Good Sandy would you have a problem with John kissing Jillian?"

"Wait she got thing on her face?" John said

"Not no more she won't be wearing that beauty mark."

"That's what it supposes to be? I don't have a problem with it she a good kid."

"Okay thank you and Sandy you hit me little too hard tonight try to be careful okay."

"Sorry about that Just got caught up in the moment."

"I understand. See you later." Stephanie said as she left out the room

"Just hope they don't have us in a storyline with Bob Holly."

"Oh yeah that was wrong what he did poor dude but that's life you have to roll with the punches sometimes."

"Yeah I know that but come on he was doing good and he didn't have to break his balls like that come on now."

"That is true but you have to see it this way he was making him tough so he can handle some guys who do that trust me babe some of these guys will hurt you for no reason.

So than it was time for John to wrestle Triple H and John music hit and he came out there and walking back and forth waiting for Triple H to come out there. Triple H music hit and he came down there and the bell rings and Triple H chopped Cena but Cena came back with right hands. They locked up again and Triple H grabbed a hammerlock but Cena reversed into one of his own. Triple H reversed into a top wrist lock and powered down Cena to the mat. Cena powered back up but Triple H slid into a side headlock and a takedown. Triple H nailed a shoulder block and then grabbed the side headlock again. Cena whipped Triple H off and scored with a hip toss but Triple H came back with the side headlock. Cena whipped Triple H off again, but Triple H nailed a shoulder block but then Cena tossed Triple H to the outside, but Triple H skinned the cat and then Cena nailed a clothesline. Cena hit a back drop as the fans booed and made a cover for two. Cena hit a back elbow, covered for another two, and then went for the FU but Triple H backed out and went to the outside.

Cena chased Triple H but Cena nailed him as the re-entered the ring. Triple H chopped away at Cena in the corner but Cena came back with a hard Irish whip sending Triple H inside out, and then went for a clothesline but Triple H ducked and hit DDT for two. Triple H hit a pair of elbow drops and then sent him head first to the corner. Triple H whipped Cena hard to the buckle and then grabbed a sleeper hold. Cena fought out with a back suplex and the Cena nailed a boot and then a pair of clothesline and a flying shoulder. Cena hit the side slam and then hit the five knuckle shuffle. Cena went for the FU but Triple H reversed and hit some chops and then a flying forearm. Triple H nipped up and hit an atomic drop and then a clothesline, and then another. Triple H hit a scoop slam, went up top, and went for the elbow but Cena rolled out of the way! Batista then hit the ring and stomped on Triple H and the referee called for the bell! Batista stomped on Cena and hammered him with right hands, and then gave Triple H a belly to belly. Then Cena nailed him with a clothesline. Cena went for the FU on Batista, but Triple H nailed him with Pedigree! Cena and Batista are both down, and Triple H asked for the belt. Triple H held the WWE Championship in his hands and stared down at the two men, and then walks out of the ring.

So than the show was over and they were getting ready to tape Smackdown and Sandra were changing into her new outfit when Melina came into her dressing room.

"Hey you busy?"

"Nope come on in what's going on?"

"What did I ever see Carlos Colon?"

"He is funny smart very sweet kind and he is good bed. He is cute all over. What! That's what you sayed to me when the first time you and he got together."

"Yeah I know I told you that I was hopping you forgot that part. He cheated on me with Jillian I caught him I was so shock I seen her the next day and I kick her ass and now I don't know if I have a job or not because what I did."

"Melina I am so sorry to hear that man that's suck so you are back with Johnny Nitro?"

"He and I just talking nothing serious you think I should give Carlos another chance? I mean he only cheated on me once right. So I shouldn't be too mad at him. I don't know what to do Sandy."

"Only thing I can say go with your heart but I can't tell you what to do but I am going to tell you one thing and that is do not waste your time on her and don't waste your talent you are a great wrestler we need more woman like you in wrestling."

"Thanks Sandy I need that. I hope they send me to Smackdown I hear you going to be with Matt Cappoetlli?"

"Yeah I am again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Will we work together in OVW when he was the champ?"

"Oh okay Mrs. Cena spell it did you and Matt date you know I can go ask Johnny Nitro he and Matt is good friends."

"Okay right before I got here we dated for a hot minute and Alexis wanted him so bad I gave up on him but we haven't spoken to each other since I left OVW. I hope the old feeling don't show their ugly head."

"Yeah I didn't know you and Matt want together."

"We only had two dates and than Alicia throw her self onto him and I back out."

"Unbelievable she is going to get hers one day."

"Yeah I know that. That's why I told you don't waste your time on Jillian. Come in."

"Hey! We are teaming up tonight isn't that cool we get to work together." Dave said walking into the room.

"Yeah it is can't wait."

"It is going to be me you and Matt Cappoetlli."

"Okay how he going to fit into this storyline?"

"Last week he started and he got attack by Triple H and he want to get him back for hurting him do that make sense."

"Okay I'll be ready. Hey Davy is Angie okay with me kissing you?"

"Yes she is as long that's we do."

"I am married now I can't be with you no more."

"Yeah I know that you really couldn't have me anyways."

"I am leaving now see you at the hotel."

"Yeah see you later. I am surprise they didn't pick Eddie to do this match with us."

"He is wrestling Kennedy tonight."

"Oh okay."

"He going to have a head injury so I think that's how it supposes to be."

"Oh okay see you later than."

"Yeah see you later."

So than John came in the room and he smile at Sandra who had falling to sleep and he want over to her and wake her up.

"Wake up baby girl it is almost time to go out there and wrestle."

"What! Dam how long I been a sleep?"

"About an hour you are tired from going up against me and Triple H and Stephanie tonight ready for that?"

"Yeah I am John I having a bad feeling something isn't right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it feels strange all of sudden did you call home?"

"Yes everyone is just fine stop worrying okay."

"Okay oh yeah John get ready to get your ass kick."

"Whatever."

"I know whatever."

The music of Batista hit in the arena as Sandylove and Matt Cappoetlli made their way to the ring set for six person tag team interpromotion match against three raw superstars Triple H and John Cena and Stephanie. The bell rings, Triple H, Stephanie, and John all stand outside of the ring and Batista grabbed Triple H from the outside and pulled him into the ring. Matt started off with a big boot, and his shoulder is taped up after last weeks Smackdown. Batista tagged in and nailed some left and right jabs and then a huge clothesline for two. Matt tagged back in, they nailed a double back elbow to knock Triple H down, and then Matt scored with a clothesline on the corner. Matt missed a splash in the corner and then Triple H went after the shoulder and tagged in Cena who drove his shoulder into the turnbuckle. Cena nailed some big kicks to the shoulder and nailed a cheap shot on Batista on the apron. Triple H and John Cena connected with the Snap Shot on Matt but the referee was distracted trying to get Cena out of the ring and when he finally got to make the count, Matt kicked out at two. Triple H tagged back in and worked the shoulder of Matt in the ropes and then Cena snapped it across the ropes and Triple H covered for two.

Triple H distracted the referee while Stephanie locked in a headscissors on Matt while he was in the ropes. Cena tagged in, hit a double axe handle off the ropes onto the shoulder of Matt, and then continued to work the injured body part. Cena scored with a neck breaker for another near fall and then went up top and dived off but Matt caught him and nailed a power slam for two when Triple H broke the fall. Batista came in to take care of Triple H, but Triple back dropped him to the outside and then dived off the apron onto him but Batista moved and Triple H hit the barricade. Stephanie tagged in and dived off the ropes onto Matt, but he caught her and then tagged in Sandylove. Matt held Stephanie up while Sandylove clotheslined her and then nailed a boot to the face followed by a huricanrana. Matt got inside and called for the Doomsday Device. He got Stephanie on his shoulders, Sandylove went up top, and they nailed it! Sandylove covered for the win! After the match they celebrated their huge win in the ring.

"That was great match mommy?" Eddie said

"Thanks I had fun out there."

"Sandy you really improve?" Dave said

"Yeah I am working on it I just want to be good what I can do."

"Hey why don't we go out before we leave to go to Japan?"

"We can't go out man we leaving right now so get on the bus and now!" Paul said

"Alright you don't have to be anal about it."

So than the tour to Japan was excellent and they test room with Dave Batista and Sandylove and the Japanese fans love it and the writing team change it to being a group to just Sandylove and Dave Batista and when they got back to the states and they had a TV tapping in Phoenix Arizona and that's when they was told they will be together.

"Sandy there you are?"

"What's up Dave?"

"Did you hear they changing our storyline just us going to be together?"

"Yeah I did that going to be cool we still going to have the same sprits?"

"I know that but I hope that means we going to be more over than your man and Jillian?"

"I don't think so but we will be okay."

"Yeah you are right you look hot tonight?"

"Yeah so do you but again you are hot."

"So are you I love your Playboy magazine shots."

"Thank you I love your WWE special magazine you should be in GQ man you look good in a suit."

"Sandy stop putting Dave over" Eddie said

"I can't help it look at him?"

"Yeah it is just Dave?"

"But Eddie he is hot!"

"Yeah it is hot in here because we are in Phoenix Arizona."

"Okay you got me there."

"Any way my wife and daughters want to meet you."

"Sure I would love to meet them."

"See you later Dave."

"Yeah see you."

"What man I didn't touch her."

"Hey I am not saying anything I just hope and pray you don't."

"Come on now if you weren't married you wouldn't mess with her?"

"No she is too young for me."

So than Sandra want to meet Vickie and the girls and they was talking and it was time for Sandra and Dave and Matt to start their new storyline and three weeks have past and they all getting over the death of their friend Eddie who pass away.

"John it's me did you hear?"

"What happen baby girl?"

"Eddie dies this morning."

"What!

"Eddie is dead!" Sandra said crying

"What happen to him?"

"I don't know I need you to come here I am so scared."

"I'll be there this afternoon okay I promise you."

"I need you I am so scared."

"Who found him?"

"Chavo found him."

"Dam Just when he was ready get the title back."

"I know I know."

"Okay sweetie I am on my way there my plane was delayed I would have been there with you by now."

"I wonder what they going to do about the war games?"

"I don't know baby I really don't know."

Sandra was still shaking about it and she want home and asks Liz can Chloe and Tony spend the summer with them on the road and Liz agree to let them spend time with John and Danny and his wife tag along too.

"So you still are doing your concert tour."

"Yes we are. I can not wait. Plus I am going to be wrestling too."

"This is a cool bus you have here they going to love it thanks Sandy for asking for them to come with you and John."

"It was John idea."

"I hope you don't mind I also invited Danny and Linda also."

"That's good I don't mind so where your tour starts at?"

"Tonight in Springfield Mass I really have anything to worried about because Kristen don't lived there anymore she move to Canada so we are good to go?"

"Yeah So you are not mad at me no more because I slept with John?"

"No I am not mad at you I realize that life is too short to be mad and I can understand why it happen that day it is understandable."

"Thank you for understanding I see why John is so crazy for you."

"Sometime I have to pitch myself to make sure it is real."

"Oh I am as real I can get." John said walking into the house with his children

"Hey you." Sandra said

"Did you have fun in school today?" Liz said giving her daughter a hug

"Yes mommy I did and we got to play and hang out in the classroom."

"I use to love the last day of school." Sandra smile said

"I bet you did." John said

"Yes I did and trust I got in the worst trouble."

"How in the world did you get in trouble when your dad is in the military?"

"Will it was easy here in the states but when we live oversees me never really act up that much but my was always in trouble."

"I was a good kid up until my parents got divorced."

"Sweetie why don't you go to the game room for a while I need to talk to Uncle John okay."

"Yes mommy."

"What's up?" John said hanging Tony to Liz.

"Sandy ask me would be okay if Chloe and Tony go with you all on the road tonight and I told her it will be okay. Linda and I haven't seen eye to eye the past week because she thinks her husband should have full custody of them because what I did to him Sandy told me he and Linda will be with you all so I am going to let it go because I know how you all are about family togetherness."

"Ahh cool you think Chloe wouldn't mind being away from you the whole summer?"

"It wouldn't be the first time she stayed with James parents so she been away from me before."

"Yeah okay I love to have them with us. See Sandy's tour bus outside?"

"Yeah I was telling her it is a nice bus."

"Yeah I am happy to do this it is going to be fun."

"Yes it is going to be fun can't wait to hear you sing."

"Yeah hey Liz why don't you come tonight it is for all ages show."

"Really Okay sure I better get home and get these two packs up."

"We are not leaving until late tonight anyway?" John said

"Yeah I know so I'll meet you all down at the arena."

"Yeah sure." Sandra said

"Cool let me get her ready for tonight see you later. Chloe let's go home now and get ready to pack you are spending the summer with mommy Linda and daddy and Uncle John and Aunt Sandy."

"Cool are Tony and Paris going with me?"

"Yes sweetie they are going with you." John said

"Cool."

So than the show started Sandra and Brook and Trademarc perform for most of the crowed was wrestling fans and John did couple of his songs old and new and after the show they want to the other part of area and get ready for the wrestling match and WWE was having a private autograph session and everyone was having a good time and than it was Summer Slam weekend and Sandra was going to win the Smackdown Woman's title and Batista was going to win the World Title again.

"Sandy I do not know how you are holding up so well?" Nina said

"Will I am a strong person and it been hard some days but it been easy since you and Kara came thanks for coming."

"It was your husband idea." Kara said holding Paris

"She sayed her first words yesterday she sayed momma."

"Really were was I at?"

"On the phone with Todd."

"Oh yeah will at least I won't miss her walking."

"Aunt Sandy I hate to give you bad news but I thought I seen her walk this morning I put her on the floor next thing I knew she was next to Tony."

"What we going have to hide video cameras on this bus so we can see her walk."

"Yeah than she really won't walk than."

"You think that would stop her from walking?"

"Yeah?" Nina said

"Remember who is her mother and father are?" Sandra said

"Yeah she does have some of John sneaky ways."

"Yeap she does."

"Da, da, daddy" Paris said

"Oh my god She sayed daddy! "John comes here!"

"What's wrong?" John said coming out from the back.

"Paris sayed daddy."

"Yeah I know she sayed it this morning when you were sleep. She is walking too."

"That's your child."

"Yeah I know."

"Man I am missing a lot of things."

"Yeah you are."

"Oh well that's life."

So than the pay per view started and Sandra was in the dressing room having a moment to her self and John came in there.

"So you ready to kiss Big Dave tonight?"

"Yeah I am. You sure you are not going to have a problem with it?"

"No baby girl I don't have a problem with it because tonight after the show we having a little party for you."

"But my birthday isn't until tomorrow?"

"I know that but I need you we haven't had sex this whole summer do you realize that I am getting blue balls for not fucking you?"

"Poor baby okay but the kids have to stay with Nina and Kara on the bus?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I love your outfit you are wearing."

"This old thing I wore this the first night we met it is just little tight no I am not so don't ask."

"Will duh I know that we haven't been doing anything the past three months."

"But we are going to make up tonight."

"Yeap we sure are."

"Hey did you hear Melina and Carlos are getting back together?"

"Really I hope they do man he haven't been doing so hot since their break up."

"Nope either have she."

"Will we will see."

"Yeap wow I am going to be 28years old wow were the time go."

"I don't know sweetie but it been a great ride."

"Yeah it has been."

"We can do a quickie before you wrestle?"

"John comes on now you know we can't get all this stuff off of me in three minutes."

"Dam that's all we have?"

"Yeap go take care of it yourself you done it before."

"Will I guess I wait until later we got jokes tonight I will and I will enjoy it just give me your Playboy magazine and the one with Candice and I will be alright."

"Good I'll be thinking of you when I am kissing Dave but you don't need Candice Playboy spread all you need is me and don't stain the pictures either."

Oh okay I won't stain your pics but I will stain Candice."

"Do what ever you need to do."

"Sandy show time baby girl." Dave said knocking on the door

"Okay be out there."

"Love you." John said giving Sandra a kiss and smack on the butt

"Love you too baby boy. Be good okay."

"You too."

Than Sandra want into the hall way and the cameras was rolling on her walking down to the ring and Gail Kim's music and she makes her way to the ring, and Candice Michelle makes her way to announce booth. Sandylove comes out next. Sandylove gets a Sandylove chant started, and the Divas lock up. Gail slaps Sandylove, and Sandylove reverses and chops Gail. Sandylove suplexes Gail, 1-2... Kick out. Sandylove counters a dropkick and head butts Gail's gootch. 1-2, Gail kicks out. Fall away slam on Gail, and Gail counters a splash. Sunsets flip on Gail, but she knees Sandylove in the neck. 1-2-Sandylove kicks out. Reverse chinlock on Sandylove. Gail works Sandylove's neck some more. Elbow to the neck, another elbow, and pin, but Sandylove kicks out. Gail chokes Sandylove on the ropes. Gail is really taking it to Sandylove, and works her neck some more with a dragon sleeper. Gail taunts the crowd, applies a back stretch on Lita, Lita powers out of it, and nails a side Russian leg sweep. Both ladies are down, and Gail attempts a splash but misses. Sandylove beats on Gail and nails a spinning back suplex. 1-2 kick out, Sandylove and Gail mess up a little, and Sandylove nails DDT for the pin. Sandylove jumps up and she was happy and Matt and Dave came out there and they all was celebrating and Sandylove gave a kiss on the cheek to Matt and she turn to Dave and gave him a deep sexy kiss and all of Sandra's family and crew was sitting there with their mouth open they couldn't believe she did that either could most of the guys in the back or John.

Than when she got to the back and she want to look for John and he was sitting on the bus.

"What in the world you are doing all the way out here?"

"Sandy you kiss Dave the way you kiss me all the time?"

Yeah I know I have to make it look somewhat real come on John don't be mad okay it is just a kiss for tonight than Tuesday we will be making out all that good stuff come now you know I am coming home to you so you going to be okay with this or should I tell Steph to canned it?"

"Try not to give him anymore tongue got it."

"Yes big daddy."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry baby boy."

"Cognates baby did well out there."

"Yeah I try my best."

"Will that's all we ask for you to do your best."

"Yeah at least we both be World Champion together I like that."

"Yes we are but on different shows though."

"Yeah we are. Like what you are wearing look hot."

"This old thing."

"Stop teasing me. You know we have time now to get in on…"

"Sandra Olivia Phoenix Cena!" Donna said coming on the bus

"Dam!"

"What! I didn't do anything wrong now go watch Dave win the title or something go find your man."

"What the hell was that?"

"Me winning the title and kissing Dave dam don't make a big stank about it gees."

"Donna, Sandy is right don't make a big thing about it we all cool with it."

"Alright you say so but we need to talk later."

"I am going to be busy later on tonight we will have breakfast together okay."

"Okay I'll see yous later."

"Whatever."

"Now where were we at?"

"Will you turn off your dam phone?"

"Sorry babe I have to take this call."

"What's up Marc nothing mans everything good yeah she is right here yeah tell Missy we are still married hold on. Sandy speak to Melissa she is freaking out."

"I told her that was going to happen tonight."

"Sandy tells me you not really sleeping with Dave?"

"Melissa Alisa Santana! You know I am not cheating on my husband dam woman you losing your mind since you had that baby boy I swear to you everything is cool mommy gees yes we are okay. No it is a storyline remember we all friends."

"Hello hey cousin no man we are cool you know how Vince want to start something yeah okay look I have to go I holler at you later yeah clam down your woman gees. Bye.

That's your crazy friend."

"Yeah she didn't get that way until she had that ten pound baby."

"Can't help it we are big men in my family."

"Tony close to ten pounds."

"I know so was Michael so you know what that means?"

"All my brothers near the ten pounds mark so we going to have a big healthy baby boy."

"Yeah you are right."

So than it was time for John to wrestle Triple H and Jillian Hall walk John Cena down to the ring and he show love to the crew and Sandra was sitting on the bus with Matt Hardy, Ashley, and their baby girl And Paris and Tony and Chloe and Dan and Linda.

Triple H and John Cena stared each other down and then went to lock up, but Flair distracted John on the outside and Triple H took control and went for the Pedigree early, but John backed out of it. They locked up again and John backed the Game to the corner but Triple H reversed and went for a right but John blocked and went to work with right hands of his own. Triple H took the advantage and went for the Pedigree again, but John escaped and went for the FU, but Triple H avoided it. They locked up again and Triple H backed Batista to the corner and then elbowed him in the head. Triple H gave Batista a shot to the gut but John came back with a back body drop. John hammered away at Triple H but the Game again went for the Pedigree, but John back dropped him to the outside. John followed him out and charged at Triple H, but Triple H gave him a spinebuster onto the barrier. Triple H drove John into the barrier, sending him over it into the crowd. Triple H suplexed the Game back over the barrier to ringside.

Triple H drove his elbow into the lower back of John and then did the same with his knee. Triple H gave John a straight right but then met an elbow in the corner. John went for the FU but Triple H drove him into the corner again and repeatedly drove his shoulder into the lower back of John. Triple H sent John hard into the corner sending John crashing to the canvas. Triple H distracted the referee as Ric Flair drove John's back into the apron. Back in the ring, and Triple H hit some rights in the corner, but Batista fought back but walked right into a spinebuster for a near fall.

Triple H whipped John to the corner and then charged in, but Batista exploded out with a clothesline. John hit some right hands and then a side walk slam. John then clotheslined Triple H to the outside and followed him out. Batista sent Triple H head first into the barrier and then sent him crashing into the ring steps. Back inside, and Batista hit some shoulder thrusts in the corner and then hit a power slam. Batista shook the ropes and he is feeling it. Flair got on the apron but Batista knocked him down. Flair distracted the referee and Batista went for the Five Knuckle but the Game somehow has the World Title in his hands, and drove it into the head of John Cena mid move! Triple H made the cover but Batista kicked out at the last second! John Cena came back with some right hands but Triple H went downstairs and then went for the Pedigree, but John escaped with a back drop. John then charged at Triple H, but he moved and John nailed the referee, sending him to the outside. Jillian want to help the ref Triple H then hit the Pedigree on John and Flair want over to Jillian and try to kiss her when she slap his and she got the referee back in the ring, but he is out of it.

Triple H covered but the referee was still out. Another referee came running down but John is up. Triple H went for the Pedigree again but John hit the Spinebuster for a near fall! Triple H hit his face buster and John went down and Triple H covered but John again kicked out. Triple H went for the Pedigree again but Batista reversed and clotheslined Triple H in the corner, three times. Triple H then gave the referee a low blow and he is out! John Cena went for the FU but Flair came in. John took Flair down and Triple H went for the Pedigree again, but John countered again. Triple H then hit a low blow on John and hammered away on him in the corner but John hit the FU out of the corner and the referee came to and made the count, and John has done it! A new World Heavyweight Champion.

Therefore, John came on the bus and everyone cheers for him, Sandra and John want back to the hotel, and the everyone stayed on the bus Sandra and John got to their room and he had a cake with candles on it. John had got them a suite and it had a living room and they was sitting in there and John look at Sandra and he smile at her.

"Happy Birthday." he said is smile "Make a wish," he coaxed as he held the cake out.

She closed her eyes for a moment and blew out the candle, then looked into his blue eyes.

"What did you wish for?" John asked her, still looking into her eyes.

"You can't tell a birthday wish or it won't come true," she answered, smiling.

She didn't think it would come true anyway, but she could hope.

"That's just a myth. Try it.," he said coaxing. "You never know..."

His words hung in the air between them. Sandra felt giddy. What did she have to lose?

"Okay," she said, "I'll tell you what I wished for."

She looked down for a moment, then back up at him. Her lips trembling, she breathed.

"I wished for a birthday kiss."

John smiled. "I was hoping that I was your wish."

The cake and flowers fell by the way as he swept her into his arms and covered her lips with his. His lips pressed against hers, urging her mouth open as his tongue tickled at her. He wound his tongue slowly around hers, his lips caressing her pliant mouth. He held her firmly to him, kissing her until her mind was reeling. His own breath was ragged as he released her.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you this morning reading a story to Paris," he admitted.

They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"In fact all day I have been thinking about how much I would like to make love with you."

Sandra whispered, "I was thinking the same thing. I just didn't think you would be attracted to me no because we are old married couple now with kids."

"You're a beautiful woman, Sandra. We just been too busy we need to slow down some."

John took her into his arms again and kissed her so passionately she thought she would swoon.

"Nice bedroom?" he asked hoarsely before he kissed her again.

She moved toward the bedroom as his hands wove through her hair, holding her face to his, the heat from his lips and tongue taking over her senses. Once through the doorway he maneuvered them down onto the bed without their lips parting even once. He slid his hands down the front of her blouse, unbuttoning it. As he pulled it slowly from her shoulders he kissed down first one side of her neck and then the other. He traced her collarbone with his lips, softly flicking his tongue into the little hollow at the base of her neck.

Her blouse dropped to the floor and she reached for the zipper to her skirt, but John pushed her hand away and said, "Let me unwrap you."

He slid her zipper down and followed the path it made with his mouth. Sandra felt the warmth of his breath against her skin melting her like a bar of chocolate in the sun. She lifted her hips slightly as he slid her skirt off and dropped it alongside her blouse. She wore a lacy dark pink bra and matching panties that showed off her legs and full breasts to perfection. John could see her nipples swelling under the lace, and all he could think of was freeing them from their confines. He knelt there on the bed and gazed at Sandra in silence for a moment, his eyes drinking her in as though trying to memorize her.

John stepped off the bed and quickly slipped out of his clothes. Now it was Sandra's turn to stare. His body was perfect, except for the small white scar on the right side of his chest that he had got from that night wrestling match. She shivered as she thought of what that scar would feel like under her tongue. He hadn't worn underwear, so his cock sprang up as soon as he slid his jeans off. It had been so long since Sandra had been with John she almost drooled at the sight of him.

"You are a beautiful man." Sandra sighed.

She wondered how that little drop of pre cum would taste. She reached out, caught the little drop on the end of her finger, and touched it to her tongue. He smiled at her as she licked her finger.

John lay back down beside her and caressed the length of her body from her face to her toes.

"You are the beautiful one," he told her, his eyes full of desire. "I can't wait to make love to your sexy body."

He unhooked her bra and pushed it away from her breasts, kissing each nipple as it was exposed, his tongue lingering to wrap around each taut pink bud. John took his time kissing his way down the soft skin of her stomach to the pink lace of her panties. Slowly he eased them over her hips and down her legs, kissing her here and there as he slid them off. He kissed his way back up her legs and over her stomach, his lips barely grazing her dark pubic curls.

John lingered at her breasts once more, teasing her nipples with his lips and tongue. He bit gently at them as they swelled, until Sandra moaned with pleasure and clutched at his shoulders. Then he returned to her mouth, reddened from their passionate kissing, and played his lips against hers as he covered her body with his. Sandra parted her legs around John as he lowered himself onto her.

"Oh, Sandra, I want you so much." he groaned as he slowly pushed against her wet opening.

She spread her legs wider as he slid into her, moaning as he sank all the way in. They came together perfectly with each stroke. Their bodies rose and fell half a dozen times, John grinding himself against her, when Sandra began to shudder and moan, explosions going off in her brain.

"Mmmm... John groaned in her ear, "I can feel you squeezing me. It's so good. I'm going to make you cum again, and then I'm going to pound your pussy like I know you want me to."

John took his time, moving faster or slower as his need demanded so he could last. He rested his weight on his arms so Sandra could move and breathe under him. He watched the pleasure on her face as they moved together. He watched as another orgasm built, her body becoming taut, arching toward him, grinding against him each time he lowered himself. Suddenly she was cumming again, clutching at his back and shoulders. Sandra's body writhed and bucked beneath him as he kept himself moving against her. When the sounds of her climax had subsided, John began to rise and fall into her once more. Sandra cried out as he began to thrust into her harder, hitting against the deepest part of her. She wrapped her legs around his back and matched his rhythm, pulling him into her.

His cries of pleasure matched hers as their frenzied mating continued. Their bodies had become a blur of hot flesh when John gave a loud groan. His body stiffened against hers for a moment, then he thrust hard into her a few more times as his balls clenched against the base of his cock. Sandra could feel him pulsating inside her, flooding her with his essence. He gave one more groan and then, his arms shaking; let her pull him down onto her.

They spent that whole night together, making love until the first streaks of dawn were crawling across the horizon they want down to the hotel restaurant and had breakfast with her friends and family. They brought Sandra some balloons, they sang happy birthday to her, and she was laughing at them.

"That was sweet of you all thanks you."

"You are welcome sis." Dan and CJ said

"Just keep your day job okay."

"Whatever." Nina said

"What are you doing tonight?" Melina said

"Working?"

"Yeah what you going to do?"

"Going out tonight has little adult fun."

"Just you and John or everyone?" Suzanne said

"Both."

"Cool but one little problem who going to watch the kids?"

"Kara and Madison would you please watch the kids please?"

"Sure can would love to." Madison said eating her toast

"Yeah sure I love too."

"Thanks we all owe you and Madison." Donna said

"There isn't going to be no problem by the time you all go out they will be sleep anyways."

"Yes that is true." Suzanne said

So than John had to wrestle that night and he won his match and than they all want out and it was like the old times they did body shots on each other and jello shots and Melina and Carlos got back together and everyone was happy that they got back together and they all got on the Sandra's tour bus and they was party on there and than they got back to the hotel and everyone stayed on the bus but John and Sandra wanted some time with each other.

"I was thinking."

"Okay what you been thinking about?"

"I am ready to be a 9 to 5 mom what do you think?"

"You ready to give all this all up?"

"Yeah but I know I can always come back after while I just want to be more in Paris life."

"You are jealous of Amy and Christy, Krystal and you want to be like them stay home mom baking cookies and bitching the entire place."

"John come on now you know what they trying to do to us that's why we are on two different show it isn't because I beat up Alicia come on now they think I am holding you back and you are holding me back why would they switch show on us why we are not on the same show?"

"You have somewhat a point there but babe let's not talk about it right now it is your day and you need to stop worrying some much. Now let me take care of my baby girl okay."

"You are right that's why I love you."

"I love you more than you ever know."

"Yeah show me how much you love me."

So than they made love and than it was Labor Day Weekend and Boston radio station was having a end o f summer concert and John and Sandra and Marc was going to be on the show and that was going to be Sandra last show of the year and six months later Sandra did something she never thought she would she had an affair with Dave Batista she never told nobody and couple time she almost got caught but one night she and Dave want out for dinner and Alicia saw them together.

"Will, will what do have here?" Alicia said holding Brock hands.

"Just two friends having dinner." Sandra said rowing her eyes.

"Whatever. The way Dave is smiling I don't believe it."

"Why are you not working tonight?"

"I got fired because of your buddy Melina she told a lie on me and Vince over heard it and he ask me about it and I didn't answer him and he fired me so I am out."

"I am so sorry to hear that." Dave said "But like Sandy sayed we are two friends having dinner together get tired eating the café food."

"Wait a minute you two are off tonight right?"

"No we all ready did our spot we didn't wrestle we just cut a promo so we just hanging out so what John do not have a problem of me hanging out with Dave."

"Oh you still trust him?"

"Yeah I do."

"Will girl you need to take the blindfold off because he had been cheating on you with Jillian."

"Whatever."

"It's true Sandy I seen them kissing." Brock said

"That's your friend why you sale out like that?"

"Because he has change since he first started Smackdown."

"After you stab him in the back about him yeah I guess he did change." Dave said

"Come on Dave let's go I need to talk to John see what's going on."

"You sure you want to go up there?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Sandy they in Canada tonight you will not get up there on time to see him."

"Oh dam I for got about that."

"I can call him but I rather talk to him face to face I'll see him when I get home."

So than they ate dinner and they want to the movies and after the movies they want back to Sandra room and she call John to see what was going on and he act like he didn't want to speak to her and they got off the phone fast because he had Jillian in his room and Sandra thought it was odd he didn't want to talk to her and she didn't drill on it too much and she wanted to be left alone and she thought about what Alicia sayed and she started to kiss Dave and kissed his neck and ears, leaving no area un-kissed. Dave rubbed her shoulders and slowly unbuttoned her shirt to see the treasure underneath. And what a treasure it was. She was wearing a yellow lace bra, which barely contained her straining tits. Dave unhooked it and they popped out, firm and perfect. They were so firm, with huge nipples that sat right in the center. Dave touched them and Sandra shivered, as though an electric shock had rippled through her.

Sandra took a moment to catch her breath, but she didn't want the intimacy to end and she was still so desperately horny. She slid her body down to his and went to work on his throbbing, aching cock.

Sandra was thrilled to have a hard, warm cock in her hand. She treated it like her long lost beloved stuffed animal. She showered his cock with attention. Kissing it, fondling it, rubbing it against her lips and face. Talking to it.

"You're gonna make me feel so good, aren't you? You like my body don't you. It makes you nice and hard, right. Well, Sandra's gonna treat you right too, baby."

Then she got into a serious relation with his pole. She licked up and down the shaft with her thick, soft lips, driving Dave crazy. Then she licked down to the bottom. While holding his cock up in the air with one hand, Sandra licked around his balls until they were soaking wet. Next, she began to lick further down around his clean asshole. She licked this area too, until it was good and wet, while she lightly caressed his balls and alternately pumped his shaft. Dave could tell that she knew how good it felt, and that she was purposely not concentrating on any one spot long enough for her to feel like cumming.

"Tell me when you are just about to cum, but before it's too late, OK Dave?" she asked.

Dave nodded. It felt so good, but Sandra knew just what to do to prolong our loving. He was lying on the bed and she was sitting in front of him. She had her hands on his thighs, while her head traveled up and down his shaft, leading her lips on a fantastic journey. While her mouth went slowly up and down, her lips made a serpentine journey around the underside of his pole. When her tongue reached the sensitive underside of his cock head, he gasped, and Sandra could tell to stop now, or he would blast her –which he would have been happy to do. Instead, she climbed on top of him, and they kissed for a good half-hour. They kissed, and had their hands all over each other's bodies. He squeezed and caressed her tits and nipples, which made her, breathe heavily and kiss furiously. Sandra, in turn, rubbed his chest, arms and stomach. She licked his neck and nipples, making him moan. It was the hottest non-genital sex he ever had, and it was only going to get better. Ultimately, they both reached the brink, where they just could not wait another minute. Sandra got on her knees and, facing him, placed her pussy over his cock. With a mischievous gleam in her eye, she sat down on his cock and slowly moved up and down. She talked to him the whole time.

"I just love fucking you, Dave - - I'm gonna fuck your brains out - - would you like that, baby? Do you like the way it feels to have me on your cock? - - cause I sure do. I'm gonna wiggle around a little here - - make your cock feel really nice - - watch this now."

Sandra gently lifted herself off of him and with his cock still in her just a little, spun around so that her back was to him. The way she leaned back on him and put her feet on his thighs Dave was so very deep in her pussy from this position. Holding her around the waist, he started to slam into her.

"Yes baby - - that's it" she said, her voice undulating because of the heavy pounding I was giving her. "Give me all - - you've got . . . Give me all . . ."

Her generous tits were bouncing about as she bounced up and down on his cock like a spring. She ultimately had to cup them in her hands to hold them. But again, she never stopped talking, breathlessly commentating.

"Oohh yes - - I can feel you - - deep inside me, so deep inside - - you're hitting the bottom of me - - I feel you all the way to the bottom - - I'm gonna - - gonna cum real soon, Dave."

Sandra had done him a favor and shown him a new trick. By arousing him just to the edge of cumming and then stopping, she had increased his staying power. His cock felt so good inside her warm, tight pussy her pleasure. Dave pulled his cock out of her pussy. It gave a sucking sound – that's how tight the seal was. She groaned a moment in disappointment, but not for long. Because he took his juice-covered cock and placed it at the entrance to her gorgeous asshole.

"Yes Dave – yes - - put it in there – stick your cock in my ass baby - - that's just what I want you to do."

"Not yet love." he thought.

Dave rubbed the head of his cock around her asshole, getting it wet. He used his hands to taunt and play with her nipples again.

"Oh no, baby," she laughed urgently. "You're not going to play me like that, are you?

You know what I want – you know what I need!" - - She turned her sultry face around to look at his eyes, her lids half closed with lust. He squeezed her nipples harder.

"Don't make me – beg you – baby. OK -- OK - - I'm begging you - - please, put it in my ass - - put it in there - - put it in there! "

Fun is fun, but Dave didn't want to torture her. Besides, he wanted to cum sometime today, too. So he finally obliged, sticking only the head of his cock in her ass.

"That's it - - right," she sighed. "Just give me - - just give it a second to get used - - oh baby, that feels so damn good - - now - - now's the time - - put it in my asshole all the way - - let me feel your cock all the way in."

Dave held Sandra by the bottom of her ass while he let his cock slowly slide all the way into her ass. We stayed there for a second that way, perhaps relishing the moment. Then she lifted herself up a bit, then more, and then more – then lowered her down again. His cock felt like it was encased in a soft, tight velvet pouch – which it was. He let Sandra do the work while he hugged her tightly. She was breathing heavily, her body dripping sweat onto him. Dave decided to up the ante. He reached around to her pussy and rubbed her clit with one hand while sticking my other index finger into her pussy. Sandra was becoming uncontrollable.

"Fuck me - - fuck my ass -- fuck me - - fuck my ass – fuck me - - fuck my ass, –" she chanted, over and over again. "Dave oh my god Dave? – can you hear me baby? This is what I dreamed about you fucking me in my ass. Yes baby, that's it let Sandylove sit all the way on you're -on your -oh no I don't want it to end but I'm gonna yes, I'm gonna - - I'm - - AHHHH . . ."

Sandra dropped her head forward as she came in a torrent – juices flowing out of her pussy and her body shaking like a vibrator it was just a beautiful contrast. She clenched her ass muscles so that they held his cock like a vise, still moving up and down. It was more than he could finally take. He felt the inexorable feeling of cum rushing up the shaft of his cock like oil through an oil well that was about to gush. His body quivered as his cock blasted streams of cum into her ass. So much cum that it dribbled out onto his legs.  
When it was all over, they lay together spent, sometimes kissing, and decided to spend the night together there in her room. In the morning they woke up and took a shower together, where we got into more kissing and fondling, and finally ended up on the bathroom floor. That time, she sucked his cock until he came splashing down her throat, and she managed to swallow it all. Then he returned the favor, eating her pussy with reckless abandon, my finger tickling her asshole until she screamed in orgasm.

So than their work week was over and they both want their own ways and when Sandra got home she want to find John but he haven't got in yet and she want to get her step daughter who is now one years old and running around and getting into everything she was a pretty girl with sandy blond hair and blue eyes she want out side in the yard with the dogs and played with the dogs and put her on the swing they had out there and John finally came home and she was glad to see him so was his little girl who was daddy little girl she was spoil by him.

"Hey good to see you."

"John we need to talk."

"Okay let me have sometime with baby girl we can talk okay."

"Yeah sure." Sandra said as she wants into the house and into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

"Need any help?"

"Nope have it."

"Okay so how was your week?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

Sandra bust into tears and started to crying and John want over to her and hold her tight and she rub her hair and look into her eyes and kiss her to make her feel better.

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"I heard something and I want to know if it is true I am not going to leave you if it is true we just have to work something out."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard you slept with Jillian is that true?"

"Why would I sleep with her for when I got you baby?"


	23. New Era Part2

**CHAPTER 23-New Era Part 2**

"I want to believe you but last night when I wanted to talk you about it you act like you didn't want to talk what was going on in your room?"

"Nothing was going on Sandy I was tired and you know I get moody sometime when I am real tired there is nothing going on okay baby girl matter fact they breaking us and you and I might be getting back together now since Alicia is gone."

"Oh yeah I ran into her in Kentucky I was having dinner with Dave we was talking about our storyline and here she come starting with me and Brock saying he saw you and Jillian kissing all this stuff."

"Will she did try to hit on me and I pull her off of me but other than that nothing going on if that's what he was talking about?"

"You just sayed nothing happens now you saying oh yeah she hit on me what the hell John!"

"We didn't have sex Sandy never got to that I swear to you."

"Whatever just gets out of my face for right now? Go ahead be with her I don't get a rat ass no more."

"Sandy you talking crazy okay what the hell you doing having dinner with Dave?"

"Oh don't turn it all on me now! We are just friends yeah I might had wanted him but I know I can not have him so nothing happen between us so don't get it twisted!"

"Whatever Sandy you had sex with him I can tell you get moody every time you leave off the road how many months have it been going on Sandy tell me did you sleep with Dave?"

"No I did not have sexual relationship with that man."

"Yeah we all heard that line before it isn't going to work!"

"Tell me something John did you sleep with her? Tell me truth did you sleep with Jillian?"

"No I swear to you I didn't. I thought you had my back this time but man I am wrong this time."

"Why you don't believe me and I believe you dam I hate this something have to change I want to be with you I don't want to be apart from you no more."

"Either I baby girl either do I but it is only a month or two we will be back on the same show again."

"You ready for another baby?"

"Sandy is you?"

"No I am not I am just asking that's all."

"The way we been fighting I don't know. But I think Paris need a roommate."

"That's all cool."

"Yes it is."

So than they fix dinner and played with their daughter and they put her to bed and they want upstairs to their room and made love the whole time they was making love Sandra was thinking what her and Dave did and she feel bad she lie to John and she cheated on him with Dave the past three months and the week they want back to work and Dave and Sandra was talking.

"What's up Sandy?"

"We need to talk."

"Yeah we do."

"Okay let's go."

"Lead the way."

So they want into an empty room and Dave pin Sandra up against the wall, he started kissing Sandra, she loved it than she thought about what happen between her, and John, and she broke way from his strong arms.

"I'm going straight to Hell."

"Why you say that for baby?"

"We are not suppose to be together not like this we better stop it is getting little too close to home and it is getting bad at home now John and I had a big fight about it and I lie to him and told him nothing is going on between us so we need to stop matter fact hopefully after Wrestlemaina I might be back on Raw again than …"

"That's cool I am glad you and John are very honest with each other look I don't know what's going on Raw but I heard the same thing too I just didn't want to say anything to you know Paul would not lie to me you and I know that."

"Paul your buddy Paul told you this huh will if he did had something going on with her it is over now like we are I want to have John's baby and I am so scared that one day we slip and I end up having your baby it wouldn't be a bad thing it would be bad if Angie finds out or John we love them too much to hurt them like that so let's just be friends okay."

"Yeah I can live with that. Paul told me what you did two years ago I must say that took a lot of gust to do but you love this sport this much you would sleep with the boss son in law wow."

"I had to do something they were going to fired John and I love him that much I did what I had to do."

"Sandy one last time okay please tonight after the show."

"Okay one last time."

So than after the show she was glad Gail was spending the night with Orlando and she had her room all to herself and a knock at the door it was Dave. She opened the door in such a way that she was behind it, out of sight, nothing on but the tiniest bit of material. He stepped in; a big grin on his face, suspecting something was up. She shut the door, revealing herself in all her glory.

"Ohh." he let a sigh of admiration and intense lust, smile dropping from his face.

"Hi!" she said, smiling and blushing.

She looked down at his crotch; his cock was straining against his shorts. Her smile grew (as did the moisture in her crotch). She stepped forward on her tip toes, arms going around his neck. She kissed him, and he kissed back, hard. His hands slid down her back and latched onto her bare ass, squeezing the soft cheeks. They were cold to the touch. He pulled her even closer, tongue going into her mouth. She near nude body was pressed against him; she could feel the bulge in his shorts against his stomach. Their lips were smacking loudly, their breathing was heavy. She broke the kiss and her small hand grabbed his.

"Come here," she said, smiling.

She led him to the bedroom she shared with her best friend Dave's eyes were locked on that beautiful ass the entire way. He loved how it shook when she walked. The tiny white string of her lingerie disappeared in the crack, the see-through material started up again just above the sun tattoo that was above her left ass cheek. He let go of her hand and had his shirt off as he walked into the room, kicking off his shoes. Sandra got to the bed, turned around, and sat down on it. She was now at cock-level and she reached out for his shorts, eyes locked on that massive bulge. Her breath was as shaky as her hands were, as she undid his button and slowly pulled down his zipper. She wasn't shaking from nervousness. She's been fucked by him well over 50 times by now. She was shaking because his huge cock and how he wielded it made her so turned on she could not keep still. His shorts fell to the floor and she forced his boxers down off his ass. They, too, fell to the floor, revealing his huge, rock hard penis, standing at full attention for her. Her heart missed a beat; she could distinctly feel a tingle in her pussy at the sight of this beautiful dick. Her small hand reached out, wrapping its fingers around his thick shaft.

Still staring at it, as if under a spell, she slowly stroked its length she leaned forward and Dave watched as her lips kissed his mushroom helmet. Her tongue snaked out and she slowly licked from the base of his pole up to the top, trailing her saliva all the way. He moaned, watching her. Sandra held his cock straight out from his body, her eyes looking right at it as she brought her mouth closer. She kissed it again, softly. She opened her lips and slowly slid the head of his member inside.

He watched her lips slide down his shaft until it was mostly in her mouth. The sucking noises of Sandra's mouth on Dave's organ were louder than ever as she truly tried to impress him. Her head was bobbing back and forth at his crotch as he held it with both hands, keeping her long hair out of the way of her face. He loved watching her entire beautiful face as he shoved his cock into it! Her lips glided smoothly up and down his shaft, and he could see the saliva that coated his penis every time her lips went back up to the top. She pulled his dick out of her mouth with a 'slurp' and looked up at him. He looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and bent to kiss her. She snuck her tongue into his mouth briefly before breaking the kiss.

She leaned back on her elbows, wordlessly. She brought her tiny feet up on top of the bed setting them down flat, legs open, knees bent. His eyes drifted down her body to the dark patch that could be seen through the sheer material of her lingerie. She backed up on the bed as he knelt on it, between her short, sexy legs. He bent down and kissed her pussy through the wet material, he could smell the strong scent of her desire. Her chest was heaving as her arousal increased, her breath shortening up.

Dave kissed each of her soft, inner thighs, teasing her. He reached up and his fingers slowly pushed her lingerie to one side. Slowly the black curls of her bush came into view, followed by pink, swollen pussy lips. They were pressed together, quivering. He kissed her naked slit, and she gasped. His tongue snaked out and he slowly licked from the bottom of her pussy up to the top, tasting her.

"Ohhhh..." she sighed, feet sliding further up the bed.

He slid his tongue into her treasure, deeper and deeper, until his nose was buried in her pubic hair and his tongue was as far as it would go. He licked outward, running his tongue along the ceiling of her cunt, gathering her delicious juices. She moaned again, her small hand reaching down to hold his bald head. He licked up her slit to her clit, his tongue teasing over it lightly. He sucked her clit into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue. Bolts of pleasure shot out from her pussy, and she gasped at the sensation. He released her clit, kissing her lips once more. He looked up at Sandra from between her thighs.

"Let's do the 69." he said with a smile.

"Sure!" she said cheerfully, smiling back. Why not? They had all night to fool around!

Meanwhile in Minnesota John was thinking about Sandra and how bad he feel that he lie to her and hope it never gets out that he had affair with Jillian and he talk to Jillian and told her that he have to stop their affair and that tonight they will stop and this the last night they will be together outside of the ring Jillian understand and they had sex too. Since they was in the next town over where the Smackdown superstars was at John made up his mind and go see her after he had sex with Jillian again.

Meanwhile Sandra and Dave she slowly swung her leg over his face, small hand grabbing his big cock. Dave's face was mere inches from her pussy, which could be seen through the sheer white material. He reached around her legs to her ass, grabbing the string out of her crack and pushing it to one side. Her beautiful pussy became exposed to him, as well as her asshole. Grabbing his penis, she slipped it into her mouth, running her lips 6 inches down his shaft, touching her throat. He grabbed her ass, forcing her cunt down on his face, where he shoved his tongue inside.

"Mmmmph..." she moaned, softly, pulling his dick out of her mouth with a slurp.

Dave clamped his mouth on Sandra's clit, tongue lapping at it.

"Ohhhhhhh..." she moaned as bolts of pleasure shot from her pussy.

At the same time as her loud moan, they didn't hear the knock at the door. She didn't hear it, too engrossed in the feelings in her crotch and too secure in the knowledge that there was no way she could be caught. Dave didn't hear it because Sandra's thighs were on either ear! So than they kept up and John keep knocking at the room door and Dave had to hurry up and put on his clothes and it Sandra put on her short and t shirt on and than she want to the door it was John and she was so happy to see him and Dave came out of the bathroom shook John's hand.

"So what did I miss here?"

"Nothing just chill out."

"Hey John your wife gave me a massage on my hurt arm it work pretty well."

"Yeah I know she dose that all the time to me too."

"What is with that look?" Sandra said

"Nothing baby girl I am glad I got to see you."

"See you later I am out of here thanks again for the massage Sandy."

"No problem anything for a friend."

"Now you giving him massage?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing huh what you and Dave really doing?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me something happen I am going to find out!"

"What the hell you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you?"

"But I see you weren't any hurry to come see me. I was hoping you would come and see me but no you was giving Dave a massage!"

"I thought we were over this? Why you think I am cheating on you? You must be doing the same thing did you have sex with Jillian? Answer me John did you have sex with her! If this is what is like being your wife I'd rather be your friend then through thick and thin. Answer me dammit!"

"Alright you want the truth?"

"I want some answer why you came all the way from Minneapolis to St. Paul for! Tell me John what is going on? So where were you at you didn't even answer your phone this morning or last night when I call you didn't return any of my calls."

"You tell me what's going on between you and Dave all sudden you having dinner and hanging out with him where is Gail at I thought you two was roommates?"

"We are she happen to be with Orlando tonight so now and as for me and Dave nothing is going on."

"I don't believe you! You lying to my face something happen and I want to know what happen Sandy?"

"You don't trust me? First of all let me say you can't accuse me of all the things you know that you are guilty of And I see that it is easy for you to blame everything on me."

"No I don't trust you or him I don't trust anyone around here you see what has happen we are fighting we didn't have a bad argument over a year ago here we are fighting I tell you what you and I need to get some help you know go to marriage counseling …"

"John! Yes or no did you sleep with that bitch!"

"What's with the name calling here? Did you sleep with Dave?"

"Look you keep bullshitting around so I going to take it that you did sleep with her how could you do that to me! Whatever it is I have to face it I'll be a woman about it and take it like a man." 

"Everything I told you I showed you everything I promised came true if not boo I owes you. I'm just being a man I messed up fortunately I ain't got the best luck"

"So now you gone try to play me yo I'm tired of this bullshit."

"Okay, okay Sandy it was only a one night thing I am sorry I hurt you and I didn't mean to betray you any kind of ways I love you with all my heart you know that I got lonely and…"

Sandra turning around and smack in the face. John looks at her and he was ready to hit Sandra when he stops himself and the walk away instead.

"What did you do that for? Look at me in the eye say you didn't sleep with Batista! Say it! God Dammit says it!"

"Yes I did sleep with Dave only twice and I wish I never did have sex with him and I do not have anything more to say to you. I'm out of here. I know you hate me now. Because I hate you right now also."

"I don't believe this shit! Sandy how could you hurt me like this! I love you more than life! Come here Sandra!"

"No we both did something we can't take back I'm out of here. We both hurt each other and it is hurting right now I will understand if you don't want to be with me no more."

"Sandy! Wait! Sandy!"

So than Sandra left out of her room and left out of the hotel and she want driving and she want to mall America but time she got there it was close and than she drove back to the hotel and want to Candice room to talk to her.

"What happen now? I thought everything was going well. Tell me he didn't cheat on you?"

"He cheated on me with Jillian and I told him I cheated on Dave please Candice do not say anything to nobody okay please."

"I won't say anything why you do that for I mean I know you had a crush on him but sometime you can't act on your crushes you know that. Boy between you and Christy I don't know what to say."

"What are you talking about?"

"Christy slept with Dave."

"When she did that?"

"Around the same time she got pregnant. But do not say anything."

"I'm not. I know I shouldn't have act on it but I did and it only happens twice and I wish I never did it. He doesn't love me no more. My marriage is over we will never going to be the same like we use to be. Three years I been with this man and he was the best one now I had to show him my real true colors."

"Sandy try to make up it isn't good to be mad with your husband Sandy don't leave him give him one more chance you running like you always do I should know I been there done that! Stop running! John loves you and you know that! Do not fuck it up!"

"Okay I go and talk to him see you next week."

"Good luck. I'll be thinking about you."

Sandra than want back to her room and John was sitting on the bed crying and he stop when he heard the door open and Sandra walk pass the living room and want straight to the bed room and she saw him and she sat on her bed.

"Can we talk?" John whisper.

"You told me how you feel there nothing more to talk about you don't love me you go ahead be with that bitch!"

"I forgive you and I believe you that you will not do it again. No I want is you Sandy listen to me I want you! I don't want to cause you any pain, but I love you just the same and you'll always be my baby in my heart I know we've come apart and I don't know where to start what can I do? You tell me what can we do?"

"I already heard your side of the story now hear mine, I forgive you too but I am so mad at myself at you because that's not us you know we are stronger than that and we didn't pass the test that we was giving into the temptation it was all a set up and we fall for it hook line and sinker Why we do that John why I love you baby so much and I don't want to be with nobody else but you and I love you and I am so sorry I mess up a good friendship between you and Dave."

"I still love you I really love you now I see the price of losing you will be my hell to pay baby but I love you! It hurts so much inside, I am sorry for everything Sandy don't go I would die if you leave me please baby!"

"John I am not going nowhere I am here for you, you know that I am not going to give you up. Do you want us to be like we use to be? I remember like yesterday the very day I met you, You was looking so dam hot and I was acting shy so when you walked by I ignored you then you turned around and asked me my name in an instant My attitude changed swept me off my feet you were so sweet full of comedy You amused me gave you my number next day you called asking if you can see me I fell in love with you but now I ask myself who are you."

"Yes, baby we can if one of us let's go for each other mistake. Sandy when we got together I never thought we would ever fight about anything yes we had our arguments when we was dating but this is the worst one we ever had and I know you're not a fool but I should have known better than to cheat a friend and waste a chance that I've been given with you and I do not want to be away from you or our daughter we did get to that point."

"I gave it all to you, you couldn't handle it, and couldn't either I don't care I want…."

Sandra lean over to him and kiss him, they started to kiss, and John pull away.

"Wow that wasn't what I looking for. You're not leaving me?"

"No when I took my vows I mean what I sayed to you and yes I did break my promise to you but so did you but we going to work it out we are not going to be the next Amy or Matt and that drama few years back I am with you for a long time we going to grow old together we just both needed some attention and we got it from other people but if you believe in us we will be together forever."

"I do believe in us and I want to be with you always."

So than they started to kiss and they made love, it was Wrestlemaina weekend in Vegas, the crew was together, and it was fun for everyone. Melissa and Marc were getting married that weekend too.

"What happen in Vegas stay in Vegas right?" Melissa said holding her son.

"So that's the reason you wanted to get married in Vegas?" Sandra said holding Tony

"No I love it here and it breaks up the normal straight forward wedding that I been to the past three years."

"Yeah I know what you saying I getting little tired of wrestling and John and I is starting to slow down too but we hanging in there."

"Yeah, you think you can stop wrestling?"

"I will have to some point in time can't wrestle all my life there is a time in life you have to take a break you know."

"Sandy is you pregnant?"

"I don't know but I am nervous to wrestle all of sudden I am a week late but it could be from stress and I did take one and there were no lines or anything."

"Did you go to the doctors?"

"I can't be running to the doctors every time I miss my period."

"Will that's true in away but you should check anyways."

"Yeah I know but I really don't have time."

"What you don't have time for?" Suzanne said walking into the room

"Nothing important Just talking having time to do things."

"Sandy thinks she might be pregnant."

"Who is the father?"

"Who you think is the father? John is the father duh." Melissa said.

"Sandy want me to tell Missy or you going to tell."

"How did you find out about that?"

"I talk to your husband and he let us some of us know what happen."

"What did Sandy do?"

"I'll tell you John and I slept with other people and it all ended four weeks ago."

"No fucking way who is it and why did you sleep with that person?"

"I slept with Dave Batista. He slept with Jillian Hall. Look I don't want to talk about it no more it is over with and John and Dave are still friends hard to believe. We been going to getting help for it so it is over with thanks a lot Suzanne we didn't want to tell her because she was starting to get cold feet on marrying Marc."

"I don't believe you how could you both do that to each other that is sick."

"We just got tired each other and we wanted something else and I am not the one go around sleep around I am not like that."

"That's why you don't want to go to the doctors."

"Yes." Sandra whisper

"The crew is very mad at both of yous but I am glad you all working it out."

"Sorry I didn't tell you all I was scared and now I might be having Dave's baby I might as well be strip naked and get stone to death because I did a sinful thing."

"You knew he was going to come to us and ask us question Sandy what was you thinking now look what you might done yeah John did the same thing and got his ex girlfriend sister pregnant but you might be breaking up a marriage and knowing that she is sick Sandy that just being selfish."

"I am so sorry alright I know what I did is wrong."

"I need to find Marc I see yous at the rehearsal dinner. Come on Marky let's go find daddy." Melissa said getting up and holding her son.

"See you later. I am sorry if I ruin anything."

"No I'll be okay."

"Suzanne why you had to bring that up for I am trying to get my marriage together and here you come had to bring up the fact I had a six months affair with Dave Batista! You might have killed Melissa hopes and dreams come on now she been so happy the past three years."

"I am sorry she needs to know notice Donna isn't here?"

"Jay left WWE for TNA so he can be home with his wife and child. She is going to be in the wedding so she will be here."

"Yeah I know that she was at everyone showers?"

"Here hold T while I get the door."

Sandra got up, opening her room door and it was Donna, and she smacks the hell out of Sandra and walk in the room.

"What hell is your problem?" Sandra said slamming the door

"What hell is my problem? What the hell is your problem! What the fuck were you thinking about! How could you do that to him! After all you two been through and than you and him go and mess with other people."

"Okay stop it okay this is Missy weekend she already got some bad news I told her what Sandy did and now she want to talk to Marc."

"Suzanne what the hell you thinking Dam that's it the wedding is off now there is no way she is going to get married to Marc now."

"Don't put it all on me it is also Sandy fault too she slept with Dave!"

"Look it is both of yous fault now I have to go find her and hope and pray she didn't call it off. I'm out of here." Donna said

John came into the room, he saw Sandra crying, Suzanne took Tony to his mom, and John sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"What happen baby girl?"

"Suzanne and I told Melissa about our affair and she act like she wasn't upset but she sayed she needed to talk to Marc and Donna is mad at us for telling her."

"Missy and I talk and I told her how much Marc loved her and what we did was wrong and I told her she got nothing to worried about and she hug me and want to find Marc tell him how much she love him."

"The wedding is still on?"

"Yes baby girl you have anything to worry about."

"Yes I do I am late I might be pregnant I am so sorry John I didn't want to take it that far I swear to you."

"Sandy the baby could be mind we did had sex whenever we was home together so it could be our baby why you haven't gone to the doctor?"

"Because I am scared that the baby could be Dave's and I really want to have your baby."

"We both fuck up the last six months and I hope you know I going to stay with you even if this baby isn't mind."

"Thank you I'll go when we get back home okay so let's enjoy this wedding and Wrestlemaina weekend."

So than John and Sandra had made love and than they want down to the hotel ballroom where the wedding was going to take place and they did the rehearsal than after the rehearsal they had the rehearsal dinner than they all want out and John took Marc to a strip club and Sandra took Melissa to see the male strippers than after that they want back to the hotel to get ready for the next day.

"Did you write it down just in case you forget it?" Suzanne said

"Yes it is in my purse."

"Good I am glad you have a copy of it. You look beautiful in your wedding dress today?" Kara said

"Thank you. Why don't you see what your brothers and sisters and cousins are doing we need to talk and I need sometime to my self okay?"

"Okay I see you later."

"What's wrong Missy?"

"I can't believe I am getting married to Marc I never thought I would married him I had no chance in hell to be with him."

"I know I felt the same way about John but the shock will wear off though."

"What the world did I get my self into I can't be nobody wife? I can't go through with this case I am ruin my and his life?"

"Missy snap out of it you will do just fine!"

"Look Missy, we all get our thoughts getting married I did because of my past and all the stuff that happen so it happens you going to make through this I was about to run at my own wedding so I know how you feel."

"When I got married to Jason I was scared too."

"So I am acting normal?"

"Yes you are."

"Good at least I know that was okay to freak out."

"Yes and tomorrow when we go to the gym to work out take it out on the punching bag okay." Gretchen said

"Oh I will do that."

So than it was the next morning and the ladies want out for breakfast and Sandra had to do a autograph session before her best friend wedding and do interviews but she got to the hotel in time for the wedding and she and the rest of the girls was getting ready and they was singing and laughing and Frankie came in there to see how his sis was doing he was going to give her away since her father had pass away and than it was time to start the wedding Sandra was the maid of honor and John was the best man and she had her nieces and nephew in the wedding and Marc look nice in his black tux trim in gold and Melissa dress was winter white with tears drops on it and hand made vale that her mom worn she got married.

_Minister:  
_Marc and Melissa, in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so. A lasting and growing love is not guaranteed by any ritual.

If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Faults will surface where now you find comfort, and admiration can be shattered by the routine of daily life. Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

_**Marc**_

"I, Marc , take you, Melissa, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

_**Marc places the ring on her finger and says:**_

"Melissa, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

_**Melissa:**_

_  
_" I, Melissa, take you, Marc, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

_**Melissa places ring on his finger and says:**_

_  
_ "Marc, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you, in the name of God."

_**Minister:**_

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Marc and Melissa as husband and wife.

May this day shine eternally in your lives?  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness?  
May you give cheer to each other?  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings?  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always. Let's now hear from the couple."

"You were once a dream then you became a desire I prayed for you before and now you are the woman I never thought existed who holds my heart in the palms of your hands My love for you grew from the depths of my soul instilled there by God's will  
Today I, Marc , take you Melissa Alisa Santana , as my wife I vow to honor you as God has commanded through all of the blessings and trials in life in both good and bad in sickness and in health in joy and in sorrow as my best friend, my lover, my soul mate.  
I vow to uphold the integrity of the love that is of God the Father, His son Jesus Christ our Lord and Savior, and the Holy Spirit to be a leader spiritually, mentally, and physically. I give myself in whole to you as your husband and as your best friend.  
I vow to listen to you and to keep an open mind sacrificing my pride to be your strength, your joy, and your breath. My heart sings of love's overflowing joy on this day  
as we bind our souls together in Holy Matrimony for all eternity under God's divine will.  
I love you Melissa."

"Looking at you and I see my best friend, your energy and your passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty, so strong, that I know longer fear being myself. I know longer fear at all. I never thought that I could find someone that I could love that would love me back unconditionally. Then I realize that although we were often apart you were always with me, and you were my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart broken, my being incomplete. I thank god everyday that you were brought into my life, and I thank you for loving me. I love you Marc"

"You may kiss your bride."

Marc grabs Melissa and began to kiss her and everyone was all smiles.

"Ladies and gentleman I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Marc Predka."

So than they got to the reception area and Marc and Melissa took their pictures and they took pictures with the bride maids and maid of honor best man and the groom's men and they took pictures with their moms and the DJ got on the mic and introduces John and Sandra.

"Ladies and gentlemen first time as husband and wife Marc and Melissa Predka!"

Everyone was cheering and blowing bubbles at them as they walk into the hall and everyone was dancing and having a good time and it was time for the first dance and John and Sandra first dance song was Thank God I Found You. They look in each other eyes and they didn't hear or see anyone else in the room and they kiss each other and the video and cameras was flashing and they got real close on each other.

"Look at them who they remind you of?"

"They remind me of us kitten hard to believe a month from today we been married a year."

"Yes I know we should ask that weekend off so we can do something fun just be with each other you know before we had kids in our life."

"I already did baby girl not only we have Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday and Sunday but we have to be back on Monday."

"That's great so where are we going to go?"

"That's surprise baby I am not telling you."

"Come on give me a hint?"

"Okay it warm and it is 90miles from Cuba."

"We are going to Key West?"

"Yes we are but we might be going to somewhere else too."

"Tell me where else can we go?"

"You will see baby girl."

"Okay whatever you say."

Than it was time to throw the bouquet and the entire single woman was fighting for it and Nina caught the bouquet and Carmine caught the garter belt and the two of them started slow dancing and Craig was looking at them and he walk over them make sure it was room between them. Than after that Marc and Melissa cut the cake and than Best man got up and sayed a few words.

"Good evening everyone I am Marc's cousin and I am going to tell you something about my cousin he is only two days older than me and he never let me down for that but for real it was my wife who inform me that Melissa had a crush on my cousin so as a good cousin would do I hook them up but I think he had his eye on my wife first but who wouldn't Marc and I always been close and I know we will still will be real close because you know our wives love to spend three hours on the phone together. Marc you help me so many ways and I want to thank you for being my cousin and my best friend and another brother I don't know where I be with out you and Missy is the best thing walking into his live trust me he had some that will it was too nice to see right Connie anyway when I was first asked to be his best man, I told him that I was deeply honored, but it didn't take long for the feeling of happiness to turn to fear and apprehension. I suddenly remembered the last time I had to stand up in front of a room full of people. I was found guilty and fined 200 dollars just joking. So for today I thought it best to prepare a few lines – and now that I've snorted them I feel much better! Right off the back I am sorry I had to go there but if he didn't talk to Missy and Sandy wasn't giving me the time of day at the time I was going to talk to her she was so cool and fun to be around and she will tell you what she thinks too. Once again on behalf of the bride and groom I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing their special day. It's good to see so many of you here – I'm always amazed by how far some people will travel for a free meal – but seriously, it's great to see everyone Well, I'm going to stop now and invite you all to stand and raise your glasses and join me in a toast……Ladies and Gentlemen, the Bride & Groom Marc and Melissa. Cheers"

So than Marc got up, hug John, than Suzanne got up, and speak first.

"Good evening. I would like to thank all of you for attending this joyful occasion. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Suzanne Johnson and I am Melissa one of her best friend we hit it off from the start - both having a love for drama, we spent not only our working days together but every night as well. We got into trouble a lot for talking too much - so much that it became necessary to write notes, crumple them up and throw them at each other when no one was looking. Through the years we kept in contact while she went away to College and I even got to visit her in Seattle for a short period of time - a tip for everyone - the romantic-looking horse drawn carriage rides that take you through old town Seattle - aren't very romantic when the horse has gas problems. Anyway, she finally came back from school and we spent practically everyday hanging out eating taco bell - she brought me ice cream in the hospital when my first child was born and became Auntie Missy to both my girls. She had finally come to the point of accepting the fact she was going to be an old maid at 24, when she called me one day and said she had lunch with Sandy and John and his cousin Marc, afterwards he had asked her to come to his room after the show. While she was there he showed her something like his music and the love of wrestling. So what she told me we still don't know what happen that night. So when he asked her out for the next weekend she not only brought me, but also my husband and our others friends as well. "This wasn't a date!" she would say. He survived meeting all of us - plus we all had a great time, but Missy was still unsure of him. The next night they was like over each other and I thought - "Oh yeah, this guy likes her." A month or so later, I helped Marc get the ring and think up this completely romantic way of proposing so we all want to Peabody and Sandy was nervous to meet her in laws at the time she was sick and it was fun meeting his whole family and I still remember that day Sandy and Marc doing that song and she was so happy only knowing him for five months they was all over each other Today I'm honored to stand by her side on her wedding day, and I'm so happy that she has asked me to be her matron of honor. On behalf of the bridesmaids and myself, I just want to say how beautiful you look today; it has truly been a special day for all of us.

Marc as Melissa's husband, there is something I need to ask you two do. I need the both of you to stand and I need you to place your right hand on top of hers... Take a moment to feel how it feels, because this will be the only time that you will have the upper hand in this union. Just joking not bad from a kid who grew up on the mean streets of Philly but for real I want to give you two a little advice: "To keep a marriage brimming with love in the loving cup- When you are wrong, admit it and when you are right, shut up!"

I now invite you all to stand and raise your glasses in a toast To Melissa and Marc, "Here's to marriage, that happy estate that resembles a pair of scissors: 'So joined that they cannot be separated, often moving in opposite directions, yet punishing anyone who comes between them.' - 'may your imperfections make you perfect for each other.' - 'May your wedding days be few and your anniversaries many.' - And 'May God blesses your marriage and your home!' To love laughter and happily ever after!"

Than they got up and gave her a hug and than Sandra talk next.

"Good Evening, for those of you who don¹t know me You must be living under a rock if you don't know we didn't want you to know sorry had to some of my husband and cousin in law song, I'm Sandra Cena Melissa's friend of 15 years Missy, I just want to tell you how honored I am today to stand by your side on this special day. On behalf of the bridesmaids and myself I want to say how beautiful and radiant you look, it¹s been a special day for all of us. Melissa and I met in Mrs. Tillman's 6th grade class at BB Elementary in Philadelphia when I move there after my parents got divorced and I live with my grandparents for a year and she live on the block where my grandparents live at I got to know Missy really well because I was at her house every week for piano lessons I'll always remember doing the piano and guitar duet we use to do before class start at one of our school's assemblies! And the kids love it and than add my vocal in it and my back up singers Jessica and Donna and Suzanne we all use to have a good time. Melissa was always very hospitable making sure I had fun when I was over. We often played in her large yard, play house, trampoline, and checked for the brown eggs that her chickens lay... Good friends are hospitable.

I¹ve always been into wrestling and I remember one year Melissa and I was going to joined the boys wrestling team and our brothers was mad so we did go out for it so we had our own little backyard wrestling fed like most wrestling fans had ever week we get her dad video cam and tape us I pray to god her mom still don't have them tapes and when I got in trouble at school Melissa always had my back I love her for having my back. For those of you who don¹t know, Melissa has never been too keen on any wrestlers step for Ray and Juvi and Eddie Undertaker so when I got in WWE the first four guys she wanted to meet was Undertaker ,Ray, Juvi and the late Eddie G and she had to meet them and when I told her that I am good friends now with John Cena she flip and she ask me to introduce her to Marc I told her I see what I can do wow I never thought it would be here at their wedding. Good friends are self-sacrificing. We've had plenty of sleepovers in our day. In fact, Melissa¹s was the first house I ever stayed over We have spent hours talking about life... Everything from boys in our school to our love life and even when we both want to the prom with each others brother Good friends listen to each other.

Melissa has always made me feel special. She invited me to every one of her  
birthday parties and didn¹t miss one of mine step for last year when she had her baby boy who I am the god mother. She even sent me a dozen roses for my 27th birthday. Although distance made it difficult for us to be involved so much in each other's lives like my husband sayed we talk every night for three hours because we all so busy doing our thing as friends and now cousin in law I am so, so bless to call Melissa a friend God has blessed me so much by Melissa's friendship! I have many memories of wonderful times spent with her, as most of us have. And I will cherish them forever! These are just a few ways that Melissa has proven herself to be a good friend, and this is why, Marc, you are so lucky to have this beautiful woman as your lifetime friend. Separately you both are very special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. And it is scary sometime you two finish each other thoughts and I know you two are soul mates. I would like you all too please raise your glasses and join me in a toast to love, laughter and happily ever after... God Bless and Congratulations you two we all love you."

Everyone got up and toasts them and they hug them and than Donna talk.

Good Evening! For those of you who don't know me, I'm Donna, the very proud big step sister of our glamorous Bride. I want to start by congratulating Missy and Marc, and thanking all of you for coming here today. When I look at the bride and groom, I feel such a kaleidoscope of emotions. I know that Missy has found her true match and I know that theirs will be a marriage of long standing. My heart is bursting with love for you two today. I know you have a wonderful adventure ahead of you, and with God's blessing your marriage will last for decades to come. I never knew Marc before he dated my sister, so I can't tell you horrible stories about him, but I can tell you that I think he's perfect for my sister? He's easy going, interesting, easy to talk to, and he has a great sense of humor! We are very happy to welcome Marc into our family. We know he's made for us, and we hope we're made for him Missy; I want to note how beautiful you look today, and to tell you that this has truly been a special day for me. Thank you for giving true meaning to the word sister and for sharing the last 28 years with me. Her mom and her dad and brothers have just loved this girl from the day she was born. They coddled her, enjoyed her, and laughed with her.? I know when our family came one when we was ten years old and how much joy she has brought into our lives, and I know that she'll bring that joy into Marc's life as well. As children, Melissa and I were pretty much inseparable, and we always managed to keep each other laughing. When I think back on our adventures in childhood, I have nothing but fond memories. The fondest memories include the times we spent at the river having picnic lunches and searching for clams for our "wrestling club." I also remember us frequently riding our bikes to Sandy and Suzanne's house than we go to buy "suicides." For those of you who don't know, a suicide is a fountain drink made with all the soda flavors mixed together. Of course, we had to buy the jumbo size and poor Missy the tiny one of the group she could not handle holding the drink and riding her bike at the same time. She would inevitably drop hers on the pavement before we left the parking lot, cry about it, and make me go back in to get another one with her. I also vividly remember the time Melissa and I shared a room. We usually stayed up well past our bedtime throwing stuffed animals at each other, building forts under our beds, and laughing about anything and everything. To this day, Missy is the only person I know that can make me laugh so hard it hurts maybe my son and husband. I have a lot more funny and embarrassing stories about her, but because this is her special day, I will leave her alone now.

Being married for almost nine months now, my husband and I thought about the words of advice that we'd like to give to the newlyweds. Together we came up with this:  
The two secrets of a long lasting and happy marriage are a good sense of humor and a short memory! Always remember to say those three important little words..."You're right dear." If you're clever, you'll always have the last word. However, if you are very clever, you won't use it. Whenever you are wrong, admit it. Whenever you are right, be quiet. And, Marc, always remembers...a happy wife, makes for a happy life! As a woman who is both a wife and mother, I welcome Missy into the ranks of the married with open arms. Separately, you are two special, remarkable people, but together you are complete. As you sit side by side through this roller coaster of life, remember to scream from the peaks, hold hands through the dips, laugh through the loop the loops, and enjoy every twist and turn For the ride is much better when you share it together Coming together is the beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success. My wishes for Melissa and Marc are that they have a continued loving friendship and partnership; that they enjoy success and laughter; that they are blessed with more children; and that they always see and talk with their heart. My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will deepen and grow. Years from now, may you look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. I wish you the very best. My love to the both of you please raise your glasses while I toast my sister and her husband: Melissa and Marc? Take each day and cherish your time together. Love one another and stand together. Take time to talk to one another. Put your love and your family first; your job and your hobbies second. May your love be like the wind, strong enough to move the clouds, soft enough to never hurt, but always never ending? Cheers!"

Melissa and Donna hug each other tight and Melissa was wiping the tears from her eyes and than Marc hugs her too and kisses her on the cheek and than Marc want to talk next.

"On behalf of my wife and I…….we'd like to thank you all for coming here today and sharing our special day with us. There are times when it's good to be surrounded by people who are important to you, and for us this is one of those occasions. We hope that you're enjoying it every bit as much as we are and we'd like to thank you for your kind wishes cards….presents and support. We must say we've been really impressed by the number of people that have rallied round to help us in preparation for today….if you're not mentioned by name and that's most of you please be assured that Missy and I are very grateful. David and Maggie, thank you not only for your hospitality this year but for also giving me your very beautiful daughter. I promise I'll take good care of her and of course do everything she tells me to even if it involves wrestling! I must confess I did actually try it a while ago, and during one lesson with my cousin I asked him whether he had seen any improvement since my last lesson. And he said…." …..yup, that's a much better haircut". So Maggie, we have a present here for you. I also want to say thank you to my mom who put up with me for all these years. You have both been there for me when I've needed you and given me a wonderful start in life and I'm very fortunate and proud to have you as my mom and sister. And I've a present for you here mom, as a thank you.

I discussed it with Melissa I suggested somewhere hot where I hadn't been before. So I am pleased to announce to you all that Melissa booked us in for a honeymoon in the kitchen just joking we going to Mexico. Anyway….I am absolutely delighted to be able stand here today with Melissa. I never knew what was missing in my life before I met her. Melissa has been a constant source of friendship, support, and love. Of course I've no doubt that she is going to tell me afterwards that the only thing missing in my life at the moment is wrestling and football thank god I have a woman who love these sports And finally, the bridesmaids. Thanks for calming Melissa nerves and helping in her preparation today. I'd also like thank you for getting her to the church in one piece and on time, you've done a brilliant job. We have a small gift for each of you as a token of our appreciation. Well, that's it from me for now, but, before I pass you over to my best man, Ladies and Gentlemen, please stand, lift your glasses, and join me in a toast to bridesmaids, the maid of honor, and my beautiful wife."

So than Melissa was the last one to speak and she smile so brightly.

"Wow Randy is right it is good to be put over your mate anyway The main reason I wanted to speak today was to personally say thank you to some very special people who have contributed to today. Firstly I'd like to thank Marc - you've made me so happy since we met 3 years ago, you are the love of my life, my best friend, and now my husband. You keep me sane when I start to wonder if insanity runs in my family, and you keep me smiling when I'm sure that there's nothing to smile about. I'm still waiting for us to have our first fight so that we can kiss and make up! Oh we already did three weeks ago anyway I don't think anybody could be happier than I am today, and I can't wait for us to share the rest of our lives together, I love you with all my heart and always will. And our beautiful son is one of many kids we have just joking. To the Santana family I'll will always be your little girl and also Maggie, my one and only mommy, Thank you for being such an angel, I'm really glad that you're a part of this very special day! Daddy I know you watching from above and Frankie did a good job today love you big bro and Frankie thank you for being my best friend, no matter how many miles there are between us. You're always there when I need you, in spirit and in thought if not always in body. My step sister Donna and Jessica and my step brother Tim and Christen I love you guys and thank you for being in my life and being a good friend to me when I was not so nice.

My nephews Braden, Ricky and Jack, Thank you for being my special little boys and for being such an important part of our wedding. Daniel, I might have already had one son, but I am very happy that I now have two. Life wouldn't be the same without you in it. I'd also like to say a special thanks to Marc's family: thank you for always being there for me and supporting me in everything and for keeping me sane when everything was going wrong! It might have been a long time since I first met you all but I am glad you all accept me. To all my braid maids and my flower girl and everyone in the wedding thank you so much and I need to give a big hug and think you to Sandy for being so stubborn that John trick her to come and meet him at House of Blues and that's the day I met Marc and we been together ever since and we have a almost a one year old son because of that one happy night anyway think you two both for your love I can say anymore I love you guys and John and Sandy, we're both so glad that you could be such and important part of our wedding. You're not just the god parents of our beautiful son; you're very special and precious to us. Though after the girl's night, I'm starting to wonder about you, Sandy! Anyway Vegas will hardly be the same! Like they say what happens in Vegas stay in Vegas right girls. To the crew I love you guys and think you for today wouldn't have been possible without you all. Despite the fact that you promised me a hummer limo ride to and from my wedding and that you aren't out working our ice cream van for us, you've helped to make this one of the best days of our lives.

Carol and John Sr., thank you for being a special aunt and uncle to Marc and You can be very proud of the man he's become, and I will treat him with all the love and respect that he so dearly deserves. I would also like to mention those who are unable to be with us, whom we miss very much. Some of them couldn't be here because of the 5000 mile gap between us, but there are others who will be looking down on our wedding day. There is one person in particular who I would have loved to be here today and that is my Grandfather, my Pa Carlos, and my daddy Tito. He's certainly in my thoughts today, as he is everyday. I would like to propose a toast to him and all our loved ones who are looking down on us today - God Bless."

So than they started to party the night away and than the crew want to the Slammy awards and Dave had brought his wife and two of his daughters and they love Sandy and John and Dave introduce them to his co workers and than after the show they want back to the hotel they was staying at and Sandra and John was talking.

"I am so tired I am sleeping in some tomorrow." Sandra said checking her cell phone.

"We got to do the some autograph signing tomorrow."

"You do I don't have anything to do I am free I am not going after the Woman's title so I am free to do whatever so it is all good."

"Oh yeah but you going to be in Dave's corner tomorrow night right?"

"Yeah I am going to turn on him."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to be in the cabinet. That's what Steph sayed but I heard I am going to be with Melina. "

"Run that by me again? Tell me they are not putting you with JBL? Melina I don't mind because she is your girl and all and Matt told me from the beginning that you two dated"

"I hate to say it yes they are I don't know it might be change let's hope it is nothing against JL but I don't want to hang around him you know. But that be cool to hang with the new MNM and yeah but it was only a short time. "

"Bad enough I am wrestling Terry but I also wanted to wrestle against him did you read what the smart marks saying?"

"No what they are saying?"

"They are saying that that is going to be the worst match since I won the World title in 2005."

"Baby I hate to say this but your match at Wrestlemaina 21 it wasn't all that great but it was all good when you won and I love it but I think you JL could of did little better hopefully you and Terry match will be as good as Terry against Dewayne."

"Thanks baby but we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"Do you think you are pregnant?"

"No it is stress I am telling you but when we get home I'll go to see the doctor and put this thing to rest so we can start having our own children."

So than it was Wrestlemaina day and everyone happy and busy doing their thing than Sandra and John got to the arena on time and Sandra saw Rena aka Sable walking in the backstage and she ask some of the other girls was she coming back and nobody didn't know what was going than Sandra just got ready for her match she was glad that she wasn't wrestling this year but she really glad she get to make out with Dave one more time and John and was going to wrestle his idol he was nervous and he didn't want Sandy or anyone around him and it was time for Sandra and Dave to do their backstage interview.

"Hey Dave can I speak to you."

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"Will was wondering why you going through with this match against the new MNM?"

"Matt turn on us and he should get what's coming to him."

"Really that's how you feel?"

"Yes that's how I feel."

Batista is looking through his bag for a drink. Sandylove than asks Batista if he is getting ready for his match. Sandylove says that Mercury and Nitro are excited to have their match against Rey and Batista. They could really use the time to get ready for their match on Friday night Smackdown. Dave look at Sandylove strange and Sandylove asks Batista to withdraw from the match and says that she will do anything to make him reconsider. Sandylove shows Batista by kissing him. After Kid Kash and Super Crazy match than you see Sandylove puts her top back on and asks Batista if they have a deal. Batista says that they don't have any deal, but he thanks her for the warm up. Than Sandylove walk out the room and she want to talk to Melina see what she was doing after the show.

"Hey girl friend what you doing after the show?"

"Carlos and I going to get married."

"Run that by me again?"

"John didn't tell you he ask me at the wedding and I sayed yes and we going to get married don't worry his parents are here and my folks will they don't like him because he isn't Mexican and you know how it is."

"But you still with the Spanish race why you're parents being mean for you are doing great and they have your back on everything you do but because you fall in love with Cuban it shouldn't matter but girl I want to be there when you say I do to Carlos."

"I want you to be there you like a sister I never had so I am glad you have my back and I just wish anyway I am not going to drill on it."

So than it was time for Dave Batista and Rey but Rey got jump by Mercury and Nitro and Big Show and Dave ask Sandylove did she know what happen to Rey and she sayed no and than Teddy Long told it will be Nitro vs. Batista and that Melina and Sandylove and Mercury are ban from ring side and than the match began with a lot of rights and lefts from both wrestlers Batista seemed as intent with beating Nitro as he did with hurting him. Early on, Dave back body dropped Nitro over the top rope, and then delivered a springboard cross body. Nitro regained the upper hand back in the ring though, using a belly to back suplex to toss Batista outside head over heels. The two began battling back and forth, trading impressive spinning heel kicks, enziguri, Northern lights suplexes, and even a tornado scorpion death driver. Nitro went up top and Jericho ran the ropes to try a superplex. Nitro reversed it into a flap jack, and went for a cross body – which Batista rolled through. Nitro locked on the Texas Clover Leaf, which Batista rolled through and locked on the Walls. Nitro got the ropes, so Batista took him outside and locked the Walls on there. Batista, after a failed attempt, landed a double underhook suplex from the top rope and began selling his knee. Sandylove ran down to ringside as Nitro took control. He landed perfect jumping DDT for only a two, and saw Sandylove. He pulled her into the ring and began attacking her, so Batista could clothesline him out of the ring. When Batista went to check up on his pet Diva she thought he was Nitro and elbowed him in the face. This gave Nitro enough to run into the ring, roll Batista up, and score the quick pin fall.

After the match, Sandylove went to her man to beg forgiveness. Nitro ran to the ropes, and Batista made to go after him. Sandylove grabbed him by the arm, however, and began smacking him. Nitro then hit the unprettier, and the pair celebrated together over the fallen The Animal They walked away together, and necked on top of the stage while Batista spat curses at them both. So than they want to the back and they were laughing and John came up to Sandra and he told her that they need to talk.

"What's wrong?"

"I am so sorry I snap at you but this is a big match for me and I am sorry you did well out there."

"Why you didn't tell me that Melina and Carlos are getting married?"

"Oh shit I am so sorry baby girl everything been going crazy for me you know what we been through."

"I told you we are turning out to be my parents just joking but for real everything going to be okay."

"Yes it is."

"I know what you want to do tonight right?"

"Hell yeah you going to gave some tonight."

"As long you do…"

Sandra whisper in John ears and he smile.

"It is so on tonight but baby we should save that for next month…"

"Hello John." Rena said walking over to the couple.

"Hey Rena are you coming back again?"

"No I just here to see my friends and talk to Vince to do a new DVD for WWE."

"That's nice this is my wife Sandra this Rena you know her better as Sable."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah um John can I talk to you."

"Talk whatever you say you can say it in front of Sandra."

Alright no defense but I never thought you would married a girl of color you always been around a lot of blond hair and blue type woman."

"Will I change you know just like Brock change."

"Oh yeah he has change."

"Will I see you around nice to meet you and um Shania sayed hi and she miss you a lot."

"Oh yeah when you seen her?"

"Two months ago in New York with her husband and her step children and she having a baby too."

"Good for her I have my Sandy girl now and that's all I need."

So than John want to get ready for his match and he want to a quiet place and clear his head he was thinking about Shania but he snap out of it when he heard Sandra's voice and he walk over to her and gave her a kiss and she smile at him and she was scared that something going to go wrong and she smile at her husband and they kiss more time than the stage guy que his music and he came out there to boos and than Hogan came down to the ring and Hogan and Cena stare at each other. Hogan shoves Cena down. Hogan buffs up with the pythons. Hogan tells Cena to just bring it. Hard knock down by Hogan. Hogan punches Cena in the ropes. Cena with a flying clothesline Cena tells Hogan to just bring it. Both men shove each other. Right hands by Cena Hogan falls out of the ring Cena follows out and hits Hogan in the back of the head. Back in the ring Cena hits a clothesline. Hogan counters the rock bottom with an elbow to the neck. Hogan with an elbow to the head. Repeated elbow drops by Hogan. Hogan punches Cena in the corner. Spear by Cena followed by right hands. Hogan with a belly to back suplex for a two count. Hogan lock on the abdominal stretch. Rollup by Hogan for a two count. Chops by Hogan in the corner. Hogan bites Rock in the forehead. Cena reverses and chops Hogan in the corner. Chokslam by Hogan followed by a choke. Hogan chokes Cena with his wrist tape. Hogan throws Cena out of the ring. Hogan follows out and sends Cena face first into the ring steps.

Hogan clears off the announce table. Cena fights back with right hands. Referee takes a chair away from Cena. Hogan clotheslines Cena on the floor. Back in the ring Hogan whips Cena into the referee. Cena hits a spinebuster. Cena puts Hogan in the sharpshooter. Hogan makes it to the ropes but the ref is still down. Rock drags Hogan back to the center of the ring. Hogan taps but the ref is still out. Rock tries to revive the ref. Hogan low blows Cena. Hogan rock bottoms the Cena for a two count. Hogan takes off his weightlifters belt and whips Cena with it. Cena with DDT. Cena picks up the belt and whips Hogan with it Cena bottom on Hogan for a two count. Hogan starts hulking up. Hogan points in Cena's face. Hogan with the big boot followed by the leg drop for a two count. Hogan with right hands. Hogan with a big boot followed by a missed leg drop. Cena bottom on Hogan. Cena hits a second rock bottom followed by the people's elbow for the pin. After the match Hogan shakes Cena's hand. Rosey and Jamal enter the ring and attack Hogan. Cena re-enters the ring and he and Hogan clear the ring of Rosey and Jamal. Rosey and Jamal walk to the back pointing at Hogan. Hogan attempts to leave the ring but Cena insists that he come back. Hogan does his ear calling to the live crowd. The audience responds loudly. Hogan hulks up for the crowd. Hogan and Cena hug and leave to the back.

So than they John got dress and Carlos want to find the girls and Sandra and Melina want together in one car and the other car Carlos and John want and all of Sandra and John crew came to the chapel and Carlos family was there too and they all watch Melina and Carlos get married and he became the World Champion that too. So than after the midnight wedding they all want back to the hotel and want to the Wrestlemaina after party and nobody didn't know what happen to them and they all party the rest of the night and John and Sandra had a special night with each other. When Sandra and John got home she want to the doctors and she was crying and Paris gave Sandra her blanket and Sandra had to smile and she saw John's smile in her and she couldn't help but smile and than she heard her phone ring and it was her mom calling her to see how she is doing and she told her mom she call her back later she have to keep the phone line open even though she have two way calling she didn't feel like talking to her mom and than the call she was waiting for and she got good news she was not pregnant and that she was just running little late because of stress and her eating habit and John came home and Paris told John that Sandra was crying and he look at Sandra and she told him that she isn't pregnant and that night they made love. One month later it was John and Sandra first Anniversary.

"So are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes I am where we going and how did I get all these day off? Why I am I working an injury? Besides Key West where else are we going? I am glad your cousin Gina is watching Paris for us but the odd thing is what are your folks are up too that they can't watch their own grand child?"

"Who knows but at least we have somebody to watch her now let's get the packing. I am not telling you but you going to love it."

"John are you okay you have been on the edge since Wrestlemaina."

"Sweetie I am just fine and I could not be better so let's get ready to go on this mini vacation."

"Can you tell me where are we going?"

"We are going to the motherland."

"What John what you been smoking?"

"Nothing you will see when we get to the airport." John said kissing his wife

"Okay you say so."

So than they left and they drop off Paris to his cousin house and than they took a plane ride to Key West Florida.

"Will here we are in paradise."

"Okay Cena what are you up too?"

"Nothing let's go down to the dock area and see the sunset."

"Okay."

So than they walk down to the pier and John and Sandra was walking hand to hand when they got there it was a boat right next to it and John put his arms around Sandra's waist and he whisper in her ear that they going on that boat and Sandra turn around and hug him and kissing him and than they got on the boat and they want to their room and it had roses and candle lights all around.

"You got me good baby boy."

"I did?" he repeated.

"Yess you did."

"Good we are going to have so much fun in Jamaica."

"Yes we are I love you so much and I am so glad you are my husband we had our share of ups and down and I am here for you always."

"I feel the same way baby come here."

What!"

"This baby."

They was staying at the Atlantis and John pick up Sandra and took her to the room that had a ocean view and John put Sandra on the bed.

"I want you to know I am ready to start a family with you if you are not ready yet I'll understand but I want us to have children now you are so great with children." Sandra smile at him.

"I am ready to have your child I love you Johnny boy so much."

John lying on top of Sandra and look into her eyes and kiss her lightly on the lips and he smile at her.

"I love you too Sandy girl."

So than John got up and want to the door and put the sign on the door so they won't have any interruption and John took of his clothes and Sandra smile at him.

"You want to start now?"

"If you want or we can start around the holidays it is up to you."

"We can try now. No birth control for me. I can't believe we are here in paradise."

John lay on top of Sandra and they started kissing.

"You are so beautiful to me." John sings out.

"John please don't sing okay baby I love but your singing sucks."

"I know but I know what part of me needs to be suck."

"Get off of me and let me take care of you."

She then began to tease his cock head with her tongue making tiny circles around the head of it. John moaned as he looked down and saw her tongue darting from her sweet brown lips. She then caught him off guard and sucked his cock deep inside of her mouth and right down her throat. He was turned on by the trail of her lips that covered his cock from her sucking him. When Sandra felt him get weak in the knees she stood up, walked over to the bed, laid on it, and had him straddle her chest and place his cock between her breasts that she held together. What s sight he saw watching his cock slide in and out between her breasts. Each tine his cock head would poke through she would catch it in her lips and suck it like it was a lollipop. He could not take it anymore and started to thrust wildly between her breast until she heard him groan and felt thread after thread of his cum hit her neck, breast, and face.

When he calmed she had him to move up bracing himself on hands and knees and she licked and sucked his cock clean. When she finished he moved down her body, kissed his way down to her sweet shaved pussy, and planted a lot of wet kisses all over it. He teased her quite a bit as he held tight to her waist. She could not hold out and started thrusting her hips forward into his face and grabbed his head between her thighs in a death like grip and she exploded with a fury.

His cock did not take long at all to get hard again and he knew he wanted to bury it deep inside of her ass. He turned her on her stomach and pulled her up by her hips. He licked and played with her ass hole making it nice and wet. When he was ready he placed his cock to her ass opening and gave a deep push taking all of the wind out of her. When she got her wind back she let out a scream. John fucked her in the ass hard and deep as he leaned over kissing her neck and back. He slowed down a bit because he did not want to cum too soon because he wanted to be in her pussy too.

He pulled out and turned her unto her back. She grabbed off the table a mirror and pointed it down at her pussy as she watched that big cock sliding deep and hard inside of her hole. John then took the mirror, tossed it aside, grabbed her legs by the thighs, and put them over his shoulders. He was able to get even deeper than ever and he drove inside of her pussy hard and wild like an animal. Finally when she thought sure she would pass out that big cock of his swelled up deep inside of her and exploded with a fury. His pumping slowed and he pulled out and rolled over on his side where she licked and sucked his cock clean and then he pulled her up in his arms and asked her a question.

"So what's for breakfast in the morning?"

"You had your breakfast." Sandra smile said

"Oh I see we got jokes this morning. Let's go to the café down the street from the hotel Alright I'll see you in an hour. I need to get something alright."

Sandra got up and she kissing him and smacking him on the butt.

"Alright hurry back whatever it is so important that you have to get."

Sandra changes into a tee shirt and pair of shorts, he came back, he had a something for Sandra, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mmmm you smile and look good. Here your first gift from me I hope you like it.

"John stop spoiling me thank you very much though."

Sandra opening the box up it was a beautiful butterfly ring with diamonds in it and she put it on it fit and she smiles at him.

"This is so cute okay where are we going with this?"

"You will see later on tonight."

"Okay."

So than they walk down the street and had breakfast and they was talking about the old times and they finish breakfast and they want sight seeing and really getting to know each other a again and they had parted ways and Sandra want shopping so did John and they going to meet up for dinner that night. , Sandra enjoys her afternoon to her self, John had a surprise for Sandra, and they came back to the room and change for that night.

"We going to a concert tonight so wear the butterfly ring I got you and that sexy dress I see you pack."

"Okay I was going to save that for Sunday."

"Wear tonight please."

"Which one the sleeveless one or the shear one?"

"The sleeveless one."


	24. Ooo Baby Baby

**CHAPTER 24- Ooo Baby/ Baby**

"Okay who we going to meet?"

"Nobody just going to a concert and have dinner that's all stop thinking something going to go down."

"Who we going to see in concert?"

"Your favorite singer but it is a look like though."

"We are going to see Mariah Cary look like?"

"Something like that."

"Okay you are lying to me what you are up too!"

"Nothing baby girl come on dinner going to be ready in an hour."

"Okay but I don't like this."

"Trust me baby you going to like this lot."

So than they left and they walked into the restaurant that evening turning a lot of the heads of the men there and got dirty looks from the ladies. She did not let it bother her at all as she approached the table, they sat down, and John thought she was beautiful. Sandra had on a white dress that was sleeveless that stopped just below her knees and it had splits up the sides of it. She had her braids tied in a ponytail with a white satin ribbon. She also wore a pair of stockings that where sheer and black that had seams going up the backs of them with her white pumps on. She and John sat at a table in the corner where it was kind of dim. They sat across from one another talking until the waiter came and took their order. As John tried to concentrate on what he wanted to order Sandra slipped her foot from her shoe and had her foot between his legs massaging his cock with it.

When the waiter left Sandra acted as though she dropped something on the floor. She lifted the table cloth and got underneath the table and the next thing John felt was her undoing his pants and his cock sprung free. He could not believe what she was doing. The next thing he felt was her tongue teasing at the head of his cock making tiny circles around the head of it. She then started licking and sucking and then licked long and hard up and down the length of his long big cock. A moan escaped him when he felt her licking the sensitive underside of his cock. It was so hard to control his urge to moan really loud but he was able to control it. When he started to move his hips she knew he was getting close. She then sucked his cock so hard and deep into her throat that he thought sure she would never give it back to him. When she felt his cock swell in her throat she pulled out and stroked his cock hard. In her hand she let his cum thread after thread of it shoot into a glass she held. After she sucked him clean and he calmed she came up from beneath the table, sat across from him, sat, and put the glass to her lips as he watched her drink every drop of his love juice. After she finished doing that she excused herself and went to the ladies room. When she returned they ate their meal and he was still having a time believing what she had done to him.

"You are so bad But I am saying I didn't like it but babe we need to slow down some don't you think?"

"That's what you get for not telling me what we doing tonight. I know I just acting wild child it been a while since I been free to do things like that."

"Oh it is like that now huh?"

"Yeap."

"I love it though but I still not going to tell you now it's time for show."

"Okay leads the way."

So than they walk to the place they was having the show at the hotel and John gave the guard their passes and they had the VIP room and Sandra couldn't believe it she was in the VIP room and she was going to meet her favorite singer and Mariah came in there and she shook Sandra and John hand and Sandra look at her butterfly ring and she put two and two together and she hit John and Mariah ask what are her favorite song from her and Sandra told her and she was so happy and Mariah told her she going to sing that tonight for them and they got pictures taking and autographs and than it was show time and she left the room and Sandra gave John a big hug and kiss.

"Thank you so much baby I never thought I met any of my favorite singers and I love you so much and tonight it really going to be on."

"Anything for you baby."

So than the show started and it was good and Sandra and John was having a great time and after the show they want down to the beach and they walked the beach for a while but not for long because he wanted her and took her back to the room. Once inside he watched her as she slowly undressed just leaving on her stockings and heels and she walked over and sat on the couch. He undressed and walked over to her and kneeled between her legs and started sucking her breast as she moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Each time he came up to kiss her on the lips she would reach between them and stroke his hard cock. She then pulled him up and had him stand and move close to her. She pushed her breast together and he placed his cock between them and started to fuck her breast as they both looked down and watched.

Each time the head of his cock would poke through her breast she would suck it into her mouth. After it got nice and slippery he pulled her up and walked her over to the full length mirror that was in the room. He started kissing her neck as he whispered in her ear that he wanted her ass. She stood sideways in the mirror so that they both would be able to see. She bent over still with her heels on and she spread herself as wide as she could for him and grabbed each of her ankles in her hands.

What a sight this was for him as he got on his knees behind her for a while and started to lick and suck her ass. John then got up, placed his big cock to her tight ass hole, placed it against it, and gave a push. She screamed thinking he was going to rip her wide open. She almost tried to pull away but he was quicker and stronger than her and he grabbed her tight by the hips and impaled her on his cock. She felt so good and her ass fit around his cock like a glove. He fucked her long and hard as they both watched in the mirror. Sandra loved seeing him pull his cock out just to the head and then watched him shove it back in deep and hard. He was grabbing her everywhere as he fucked her ass good finally when she heard him yell her name that she felt him explode deep inside of her. As he calmed he leaned on her kissing her softly on her back as he eased his cock from inside of her and they headed for the shower... and fall to sleep into each other arms.

"Good morning baby."

"No good afternoon so what we going to do tonight besides fucking?" John said and he walks over and kisses her

"Whatever you want to do Thank you for everything last night I had a great time." She smile said

"You are welcome you earn it. I guess we should order room service than." John smile said

"Why you say that for?"

"Because that's what I want to do."

"I don't know let's go to the club tonight? Have couple of drinks."

"Okay that sound good to me babe."

So than they want to the club and they was dancing and he couldn't believe how good of a dancer she is and than they want back to the hotel room, he wrote Sandra a poem, and he read it to her and it was midnight and it was now their one year Anniversary.

"Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary they say we wouldn't last."

"Yes they did say that but we made it a year now let's start having a baby our self."

"Yes I am ready to have your baby and I am glad we waited until we was married a year."

So than after they want to the different clubs and parties they came back to the hotel and they started taking each others clothes and he was grabbing her everywhere as he fucked her ass good. Finally when she heard him yell her name that she felt him explode deep inside of her. As he calmed he leaned on her kissing her softly on her back as he eased his cock from inside of her and they headed for the shower.

So than the next morning they want shopping and checking out the area, they want to the beach and hang around there, and Sandra cell phone rang and it was her friends and family wishing them a happy anniversary and Sandra let her voice mail get it.

"Remind me not to bring my phone to the beach no more. John gives her a hug and kiss.

"It's okay boo I understand how you feel. They been calling me too so we both have to keep the cell phone in the hotel room."

"I don't know how I can handle it going back to work it been so much fun it been four days and we have to go back on the road again."

"Four beautiful days hard to believe we got to go back to the real world soon I tell ya being off the road is okay but it is hard to get back into the same routine again you know." John smile said

"I know but it going to be only hopefully only a month than I'll be staying home and you working your ass off for a change."

"Very funny you know you going to be working too."

"Yes I am so you think tonight will be the night we get pregnant?"

"I hope so baby I really do hope so."

That night John took Sandra dancing and for drinks. The place was really crowed but the music was great. Sandra then heard one of her favorite songs by the Bee Gees "How deep is your love." and she pulled him to the middle of the dance floor. As soon as he pulled Sandra into his arms it was as though they were the only two people on the dance floor. He then ran his hand down her back to her ass and felt how smooth her dress felt before he realized she had nothing on under it. You could not tell because the dress was black. John pulled her to him and kissed her deep and passionately. He broke it for a minute to stare deep into her eyes. As the dance went on and she felt his hardness against her and his kissing her had her moaning that she wanted him inside of her and did not care if she was swollen and sore. She needed to be one with him she whispered in his ear.

They continued the dance and his cock was rock hard as she slightly parted her legs and it seemed to fall right into place between her thighs. John watched her and saw that her moaning was starting to get a little louder and did not want her to be heard. He then looked into her eyes and he saw the look that she was about to explode right then and there if she did that she would have cried out or screamed if he did not do something. So John stopped the dance and quickly took Sandra by the hand and picked up the check off the table and paid the bill.

He thought the both of them would explode but they made it back to her room. She excused herself for a moment and returned with a bucket of ice. They started kissing again and tearing each others clothes off. They stood naked before one another. She pulled him over to the sofa where she sat and pulled him standing between her legs. She gently pulled him to her by holding on to his thighs and when he was close enough she started to tease his cock that was sticking straight out with her tongue. She licked the head lick it was a lollipop and was sucking it in between. She would then stop and lick the whole length of the underside of his cock starting to drive him crazy.

He watched his cock going in and out of her mouth while her lips were all over the length of it. He closed his eyes while pumping slowly in her mouth. She then stopped for a moment and then she reached over, grabbed a handful of ice chips, and put them in her mouth. The next thing he knew he jumped and opened his eyes wide. Sandra was sucking his cock with a mouth full of ice cubes. It was cold but in between the cold he would feel a warm part of her tongue licking and sucking his cock.

Finally he got used to the coldness of the ice and the warmth of his tongue and enjoyed what she was doing to him. The ice soon melted as she swallowed the water from it along with the pre-cum that oozed from his cock. Not long after that he started to swell in her mouth and he grabbed her by the hair and started to fuck her mouth like it was her pussy. She almost gagged but had control and had his entire cock down her throat. She sucked him hard but slows until she heard him moan loud and his bodies stiffen and then felt him let his load loose into her throat and she swallowed every bit of it. After he calmed she sucked his sensitive cock until it was clean.

They took the bowl of ice with them, went, and got into bed. They lay on their sides facing each other and holding each other kissing. As she stroked him she kissed his neck and his chest while running the fingernails of one hand through it. She sucked his nipples softly and planted many kisses on them. Finally when his cock was hard as a rock again he kissed her and rolled on top of her. He spread her legs wide with his and reached over to the ice bowl. He covered her mouth with his in a kiss and the next thing she felt was him shoving ice cubes deep inside her tight pussy. The shock of it made her jump but he kissed her hard and held the cubes deep inside of her. He then made his way down between her legs and pulled his hand out that was holding the ice inside of her and the next thing she felt was his warm mouth all over her pussy and his warm tongue poking inside her pussy. It did not take long before she started to moan.

When he felt that she was close to cumming he pulled his tongue out of her even though she protested and he moved on top of her pushing her legs even wider open with his and the next thing she felt was his long hard thick cock being shoved inside of her sending the ice further up inside of her. She screamed at the sudden penetration. John kissed her long and hard as he drove into her with all his might. Finally he threw his head back, growled like an animal, and exploded with a fury inside of her.

When he calmed and pulled out he straddled her chest and had her suck his cock clean once again. He then rolled off to the side of her and pulled her close to him and that is how they fell to sleep. When they woke the next morning and were having breakfast they discussed what it was they would do for their last night together. John knew he had to think fast because he was not about to let this woman after spending the whole day after breakfast in bed making love off and on until the next morning John and Sandra parted ways.

"Look who is back from their weekend break."

"Don't hate."

"Trust me I am not hating okay little I am so you two are back to what you use to be?"

"Yes we are and it was great. Anything happen this weekend?"

"Yes, Julian, Charlene, Summer, and Liz all got fired and guess who is back?"

"Rena?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I took a wild guess."

"Candace and Rena almost got into but Trish and I had to break it up and we told her not to fall for it."

"I seen Christy and her daughter and son theey are so adorable they both look like Randy."

"Yeah I know I miss John we was so into each other and I got to meet Mariah Cary at her concert she was doing for HBO and she is really nice and she sang all my favorite song and one song that John and I first made love on she sang that good it was a wonderful time."

"That is so awesome."

"What is awesome?" Trish said walking in the dressing room and giving Sandra a hug.

"I was talking about my weekend and how John and I were acting before we got married."

"That is great hey whatever you do don't get on Stephanie bad side right now she is on a fired spree so just thing I give you two the head up."

"Thanks for telling us." Melina said

"Yeah thank you."

"So what's up with the hair do?"

"I just wanted to look little different since now I am with new MNM and just want to look different. And I hear ya I am going to be with Carlos for a while"

"Oh okay. It looks nice though. Yeah you going to be with my husband but treat him normal"

"Thanks. I do he still Carlito who I couldn't stand when he first came to WWE."

So than Sandra work that night and after the show she want back to her room she had a room to herself and than she call her mother to tell her that she was is back on the road again and she had just want into her bedroom and clam onto the bed when she got a knock at the door. Sandra opens the door and was surprised to see John. She right away started to cry and he came in, grabbed her pulling her to him, and kissed her hard.

"Dam woman I hate to see if I was gone three years what you had done it is okay baby I am here for you." John smile said

"I love you so much." Sandra said

"I love you too now give me some love baby girl."

The next day they want out for breakfast and some of the guys was laughing at them because what happen last night and Stephanie walk over towards them not to do that no more and next time they cause a scene like that they will be fired and Sandra told John what is going on than they was going to be on the same show now and they travel together and weeks want by and John and Sandra was together all the time and they love having sex every night after the show and one night after the show Sandra and John was about to make love when they got a phone call.

"Hello what's wrong Madison slow down take a deep breath." Sandra said

"It is Nat he been in accident and he is in a coma right now."

"Okay what happen to him?"

"He was racing against Diesel and his car flips and …holds on here daddy."

"Hey sweetheart your brother is in a coma and I don't know what to do I need you to come home on your next day off okay because I don't think he going to make it."

"Okay daddy I am on my way as soon I can get there. Gave me a call when ever."

"Okay baby girl I love you."

"I love you too."

"What happen baby girl?"

"Nat was in an accident and his car flip and he is in a coma right now and it don't look good so we need to go to Philly."

"Okay let's leave tonight than we are off tomorrow so it is good to see what's going on."

"Yes it would be but I don't want to see my little brother with tubs all on him."

"I know you don't but if god forbid if something to happen to him it be bad."

"Yes you are right sweetie let's go than I hope and pray he be alright he too young to die you know."

"What he doing racing I thought he stop after he broke his leg?"

"That's a good question you know my bros they going to keep on."

So than they want to Philly and see how Nat was doing and she got to talk to him and than the next day Nathan die and Sandra lost it and she got to speak to him for a hot minute and Sandra call WWE to tell them that she would not be back because her brother die and she wanted to be with her family and two weeks later they had his funeral and Sandra was little depress but she got over it and she knew he was in happier place and one night John want back on the road and when his week was up he came home and Sandra was so glad to see him and he spun her around happily into his arms. He then kissed her passionately bringing her to the bed as she smirked.

"Mmmm does somebody want to play?" Sandra giggled teasing John while running her finger up and down his chest that sent chills up and down his spine.

"Yes I do because I missed my baby a lot. " He chuckled as he fully kissed her with so much love and passion.

After that one thing lead to another as they were both wrapped in one another's loving arms.

As they were laying in one another's arms in their room, Sandra once again got sick as John tended to her.

"Sand what's wrong?" John asked concerned as he sat there with her rubbing her back up and down.

"I don't know, usually I get sick to my stomach and it doesn't stop." She told him with tears running down her face.

"How long has this been going on baby girl?" John wanted to know as he rubbed her face gently with a warm towel.

"I don't know maybe the last three weeks." Sandra said shook her head sadly looking up at him feeling very queasy and nauseated as she again vomited then fell back so tiredly and sick.

"Dam baby is that why Paris with my mom?"

"Yes I didn't want her to catch it man I hate when we go oversea we all end up sick."

"Yeah right before father day too."

"Don't worry you'll get your present."

Than Sandra throw up again.

"This doesn't sound good baby, maybe you should see a doctor." John suggested with a small smile.

"Ok." She nodded weakly.

"Come on kitten, Up to bed you go while I'll go call Missy to check on you." He settled her into bed then kissing her softly as she thanked him as he made his way to the phone.

"Hello Missy speaking."

Missy answered the phone and Sandra was moaning.

"Missy it's John, can you come over and examine Sandra, she's sick." John explained to her concerned.

"Ok I'll be right up." Melissa had told John back as he took his bags with him to check to see what was wrong with Sandra.

Melissa then ring the doorbell to see John had a bucket in front of Sandra since she got sick again to her stomach after she had eaten.

"How's my patient today?" Melissa asked as he put her bag on the floor.

"Sick." Sandra said in her weak voice came out laying back on the bed with John.

"Well let's get you checked out then." She smiled at her warmly as she made sure everything was normal and had put a monitor to her stomach hearing something she became fascinated in. "Sandy looks like you're not coming down with a cold/virus/or the flu." Melissa suspected looking at his charts.

"What's wrong then?" She then became scared as she held John's hand gently.

"When the last time you had you your period?"

"Four weeks ago why?"

""Well seems like the vomiting will stop in about 8 months congrats Sandy looks like you and Johnny boy are going to have yourselves a baby!" Melissa announced as he shook both her hands "Here are some prenatal vitamins and I should see you again within the next 4 weeks to check up on you or I can recommend some to you?"

Melissa wrote down on her chart as Sandra beamed happily and so did John putting his hand to her stomach. Melissa then left Sandra and John all alone still stunned and happy about the news.

"John can you believe this honey, we're having a baby." Sandra laughed as she kissed him.

"Oh sweetheart this is great, I'm going to be a dad again!" John exclaimed chuckling picking her up then twirling Sandra's into his loving arms.

"I'm going to be a mom!" Sandra answered to smiling. "John put me down now or I'm going to get sick." Sandra scolded him playfully as he put her down still amazed by the news.

"Man Sandy girl, I can't wait to tell everybody the great news!" John said going to the phone to call family and friends to tell them what had happened as Sandra called to most of her diva friends and family who were all happy for the two.

She and John afterwards immediately went to the hospital to make sure the results were right which were positive. After they did that, they found out the sex of the baby to be a happy and healthy little girl. That day after Sandra and John had checked out of the hospital examination, the two went home and made love curled in each other's arms peacefully asleep dreaming away of the family they now wanted for the rest of their lives. Four weeks later Sandra and John went to the doctor's to get checked out and made sure the baby was ok. Both were as happy as they can be and they held hands going inside of the clinic as Sandra signed her name in on the clipboard while John sat down waiting for her. After signing her name in, Sandra sat down until her name was called.

"Man I'm so nervous but happy at the same time." Sandra beamed as she held John's hand.

"Don't worry baby, it's going to be okay." John soothed as he rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Sandra Cena." One of the nurses called as she nurse smiled warmly.

Sandra stood up as she and John went in the room with the doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr. Keith Anderson." The young doctor and his petite nurse introduced themselves with a smile as they shook hands.

"Hi I'm Sandra and this is my husband John." Sandra said.

"Ok Sandra, while I get everything set up in here, why don't you change into this gown to get examined?" Dr. Anderson smiled warmly at Sandra handing Sandra gown to change into while John waited in the exam room.

"So this is your first child?" Dr. Anderson ask as he wrote on her chart asking John.

"It is first child with my wife but no this is my 2nd child can't wait."John smiled proudly.

"Wow well I'm happy for the two of you; I must say maybe this baby is going to have his mother and father's traits." Dr. Anderson explained smiling as she jotted some of the last examination's Sandra had before.

After Sandra changed, she kissed John and lied back getting ready.

"Ok Mrs. Cena this might be cold for a minute as I put this gel on you." The nurse giggled as she poured the gel on Sandra's stomach.

"Oooh that is cold." Sandra laughed happily as she lied back relaxed looking at the monitor.

"Ok here we go." Dr. Anderson said putting the wand around Sandra's stomach looking at the baby.

"Wow looks like this little guy has a strong and healthy heartbeat." The doctor explained to them as she wrote down some notes in her chart.

As John looked at the monitor, He couldn't help but shed one little happy tear knowing how excited he was that both he and Sandra were finally going to be a family.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart?" Sandra said as she looked up at John wiping a single tear from his cheek with her fingers.

"Oh nothing sweetie, I'm just so happy now that's all." He chuckled kissing Sandra's forehead lovingly as she smiled kissing him back.

"Well Sandra ,Looks like you have a couple more months to go and you're going to have you're daughter ,Both you and the baby are very healthy and here is the baby's head and seems like she's really active right now even sucking on her thumb." Dr. Anderson told her laughing as she looked at the monitor looking at the still small baby.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" Sandy cooed as she looked at the monitor of her and John's daughter.

"John look at her sucking her thumb." Sandra said laughing as she saw the baby for the first time.

"Yeah I see that what's that near her?"

"Well Sandra, here are some prenatal vitamins and I'll see you in maybe 6 to 7 months for another check up. That is nothing to worried about it isn't another baby it is could be part of her sack." Dr. Anderson prescribed for Sandra to take.

"I hope you are right about that."

"Thank you so much Doctor." Sandra said, as she got ready.

"You are welcome." Dr. Anderson said as she finished up and left.

After the examination, Sandra and John went back to the house with all the guys was there and it was a happy fun day.

"So Sandy how's everything with the baby?" Melina wanted to know proudly.

"Well John and I are going to have girl and we're both healthy the doctor says." Sandra explained as she put her hand to her 3 month pregnant stomach.

"Well that's great to hear sweetheart." Carlos chuckled as he embraced Sandra in a hug."

Bet this little rug rat is going to look a lot like John." Dave joked as he ruffled John's hair.

"Hey man, watch the hair wills ya sheesh." John laughed as he fixed his hair back into place.

"All I know is me and John can't wait till we have our daughter." Sandra said beamed so happily as she felt the baby kick all of a sudden. "John baby, our baby kicked!" Sandra exclaimed smiling as she placed her hand on the little bump on her tummy.

"Wow!" John gasped smiling as he kissed Sandra softly.

"Hey there kitten, can't wait till you're born." John said to her stomach as Sandra smiled at him sweetly.

She then yawned as she laid her head onto John's shoulder as he held her hand.

"Tired baby?" John asked softly as he stroked her hair.

"A little bit." Sandra replied back gently to John with a small smile. "Its ok darling, just go to sleep, we're almost done." John soothed Sandra as he rubbed her back up and down until he saw her fast asleep.

"Love you sweetheart." John said as he kissed Sandra on the forehead and on the lips.

"And I love you too Sandy girl." John yawned as he too fell asleep with his hand on top of Sandra's on her little stomach as the gang left the very next day Sandra got up sick to her stomach so she got out of John's arms running to the bathroom. John had then just woke up a minute later when he heard Sandra crying as she got sick so he got up carefully not to wake up Paris and Chloe and Tony who spend night with Paris.

"Hey baby, you ok?" John asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"I don't feel so good." Sandra cried as she had tears in her eyes throwing up in the toilet. John then got an idea and got a facecloth running it under warm water then he turned off the sink going over to Sandra kneeling down beside her as she sat by the wall pale and tired.

"Here honey, this always helped me when I got sick." John smiled as he kissed Sandra's temple as he rubbed her face and mouth very gently with the warm cloth making Sandra sigh with a small smile on her face feeling relaxed by John's touch.

"Feel any better sweetheart?" John asked as he put the washcloth on the side of the sink as he helped Sandra who nodded.

"Good." He winked as he kissed her cheek. "Baby, why don't you go back to bed and I'll make you breakfast in bed?" John offered with a smile to his beautiful wife.

"I don't think I'll be able to hold anything down this morning baby since I just had morning sickness so could I just have some bagel with cream cheese and hot tea?" she asked as she went back to bed as she turned on TV to see if there was anything good to watch.

"Sure sweetie." John nodded as he helped tuck her back in kissing her forehead sweetly as he went to the kitchen to make their food. The kids was up and they was all downstairs also and he fix them something to eat too and Sandra's cell phone rang as she was watching Saving The Last Dance on TNT then went to answer it.

"Hello?" Sandra answered a little weakly.

"Hey Sand, its Matt, how are you?" Matt asked greeting her hello to see how she was.

"Really sick, this morning sickness is really getting to me lately." She giggled as she coughed a bit.

"Awwww I'm sorry to hear that sweetie but I'm sure the morning sickness will go away soon." Matt tries cheering her up.

"So what are you up to?" Sandra asked as she sat up in bed.

Nothing much just hanging with the gang like Trish , Ash, Randy ,and Jeff in the hotel but all of us just wanted to check up on you to see how you were doing and all." Matt managed a smile as he saw Trish and the boys were cutting up in the room or just fooling around as Sandra laughed hearing the guys shouting in the background.

"Sorry about that Sandy, these guys could be a handful sometimes, gees. " Matt chuckled joking.

"Oh that's ok." Sandra said, as she was just relaxing as she was waiting for John.

"So how's Ashley?" Sandra wanted to know.

"She's doing alright; you want to speak to her?" Matt asked as he was sitting there watching TV with the guys.

"Sure." Sandra nodded smiling wanting to talk with her best friend.

"Hey Sandy." Ashley answered smiling.

"Hey girl." Sandra said back a little weakly.

"How's my girl doing?" Ashley wondered as she was being hit playfully by Jeff with a pillow and Ashley telling him to knock it off or she was going to start a pillow war with him, Randy, and Matt.

"I'm doing alright I guess except for the morning sickness." Sandra sighed as she placed a hand to her stomach wearily.

"Awwww I'm sorry to hear that honey but don't worry you'll get better soon, I know it. I had morning sickness almost to end of it but I hope that don't happen to you." Ashley replied smiling.

"How are you and John anyways?" Ashley wanted to know as she went to another quiet room where she couldn't be bothered by the boys.

"We're doing fine, thanks for asking girlie." she said giggling as she saw John with a full tray of goodies for Sandra and for himself that morning.

"Awwww now what's our little princess laughing about over there?" Ashley teased her best friend.

"Nothing Ash, just John bringing breakfast in bed." Sandra had to her while beaming.

"Awwwwwww." Ashley teased Sandra who blushed.

"Well looks I better go girl, Matt and the gang want to go bowling so I have to join in on the fun, talk to you in a couple of days." Ashley explained.

"Okay talk to you later girl."

She and Ashley then hung up as John asked who called and Sandra explained to him as he nodded eating breakfast together while watching Save the Last Dance. After the two ate, they just stayed in the room until it was time for the guys to get them since they had nothing else to do with themselves that afternoon so Steph offered Sandra and John to come back on the road Sandra can do the backstage interview until she do feel like coming on the road with them no more and Sandra accept it and she was back on the road three months later Sandra want to see her family and they visit for a while and Sandra was getting tired and she told Stephanie she can't do it any more and now she and John were now off the road because of the baby. Sandra fined a name for her daughter they were going to name her Johanna Alessandra. Weeks want by and it was near the time for Sandra due date when her friends came to see her.

Sandra couldn't be much happier being back with John after their flight then finding out they were going to have a baby in the next couple of months. That afternoon both Sandra and John and Paris were all relaxing on the couch watching TV when one of them heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it sweetheart."

Okay." Sandra nodded smiling giving him a kiss then he went to go answer the door.

"Hey guys." John greeted the foursomes that were at the door.

"Hey how's our girl doing?" Melina greeted John with a hug also handshakes from the guys.

"Pretty good but the morning sickness still bothers her a lot." John replied as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Hey girl." Trish greeted Sandra.

"Hey Melina hey Trish when did you guys get back in the states?" Sandra asked greeting her friends as they both hugged.

"We just got back last night and decided to check on you." Trish laughed sweetly as they embraced.

"Awwwww that's so sweet of you." Sandra smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"So how's my little goddaughter in there?" Melina asked as she put her hand to Sandra's belly.

"She's doing fine but keeps me up at all hours of the night just like her daddy and big sister do."

"She's a light sleeper in the morning but at night she's just like her mommy." John said coming in the room giving Sandra and Paris a kiss as the guys sat down too

"When is the baby due?" Carlos wanted to know as he took off his leather jacket placing it behind him.

"In 4-5 weeks as expected." Sandra said happily as she placed her hand on her now 8 month pregnant stomach that showed.

"Sandy, maybe since we are here we can go baby shopping for the day while John goes and hangs out with the guys down at the gym or do something." Trish suggested smiling.

"That sound like fun and we can take Paris with us and get her some clothes too so she won't be too jealous of her." Melina said

"Baby is it okay with you?" Sandra asked first as she smiled.

"Sandy since when you need ask to go shopping? Of course it is okay kitten, you go knock yourself out, and I'm sure I'll be cool with the gang since I'm going out anyways to pick you up some stuff that you need at the grocery store for a while and then make my special surprise for tonight." John smirked sexily kissing Sandra s temple.

"You mind giving me a hint what it is Mr. Cena?" Sandra asked.

"No way Sand if I do tell you then it'll ruin the surprise baby, so just go out and have your fun while me and guys will chill today." John suggested.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sandra asked taking his hand into hers caringly.

"Baby I promise, now go and have fun and I I'll see you in a couple of hours sweetheart once you get back." John told her as he put his hand up to her cheek caressing it.

"Do worry Sandy we keep him in line for you." Carlos said

"Just thinking about it this way this might be a while that you three hang out together Chris said

"Let me call Melissa see what she is doing maybe she can tag along with us with her son."

"That will be cool the more the merrier." Trish said

"I love you." Sandra said as she embraced him.

"Mmm I love you too baby girl." John soothingly said as Sandra went to get ready to go shopping for the rest of the day so she wouldn't be cooped up in the house much.

After Sandra got done, John kissed her goodbye and chilled with the guys while Sandra had fun all day.

"We haven't been talking but there is talk that you are not coming back is that true?"

"I really don't know yet but I will be the first one to tell you."

"I hope you do it been boring on the road since you been gone."

"Aww you guys miss me?"

"Yes we do Rena will she being Rena and they move Sharmell and Booker back on Smackdown and the re hire Alicia what else going on around there oh yes Candice is now dating Greg Helms."

"No way how them two hook up?"

"Have you been watching Raw lately?"

"No I haven't she don't like wrestling. That when I start puking all over the place I haven't done it in three months so I guessing she doesn't like wrestling. I been watching craft shows soap operas I told her wrestling is like the soap operas she don't listen to me I think she got John's stubborn ways." Sandra laughing and pulling in to Melissa drive way.

Melissa came outside with her son and Marc weave at everyone he came to the car door.

"Hey is John home?"

"Yeah some of the guys are over there and they just chilling out."

"Okay I might get over there."

"Alright we are off to the mall."

"Missy no over doing it got it."

"I am not going to buy anything any way."

"Yeah right you always say that."

So than the ladies want to the mall and they was having fun and they stop the food court Sandra was hungry and so was Paris.

"Had you have any weird cravens since you been pregnant?" Melissa ask

"Oh yes I love eating chocolate chip cookie dough hot fudge with coke cola."

"What the world Sandy that's not healthy sweetie." Trish said getting on Sandy's case.

"I know it isn't but that was she wants. Wait until you and your man have a baby than you can say something."

"Missy you are a mid wife what do you think about Sandy eating that stuff?" Trish said

"Don't bring up the fact that Missy is a mid wife?"

"Will Dr. Predka what do you think about her eating that stuff?"

"Will I really can't say anything to her because I did the same thing but my was buffalos wings the hot ones with extra hot sauce on it"

"That's crazy there is no way I can eat that." Sandra said

"Hey this my take on it I think you should be able to eat whatever you want as long you and the baby are healthy it should be okay." Melina said

"Thank you I feel the same way I still work out every other day only because my doctor told me to slow down some I was over doing it."

"Oh okay will than I guess what you are eating is little treat for her huh?"

"Yes and she loves it."

"I can't wait until Carlos and I have kids they going to be so spoiled just like your kids are."

"They not too spoil are you spoil Paris?"

"No!" Paris eating her French fries

"See she isn't spoil."

"Whatever."

"Marc is your cousin spoil?"

"Si."

"You got him speaking Spanish?"

"Yes my great grandma doesn't know English Sandy you knew that."

"Yeah I know that I forgot that's all."

"I am going to teach my kids French because you know half of Canada speaks in French so it is good to learn early than late. When you having your baby shower?" Trish ask

"After the baby is born and all of yous hopefully is coming to the shower so it be better after so you know what to buy her."

"Why don't you do a baby registry so we know what to get?"

"I did and I just don't feel like it doing anything right now this the first time I been out the house this week John is scared that I going to fall on the ice."

"But Sandy it snowed two weeks ago?"

"I know but I don't mind be in the house pretty fun and I have little bit here to keep me company when John goes out shopping and stuff. Sometime I wish he goes back on the road he can be a pain in the A SS. Plus I talk on the phone to you guys and I am having a ball Nina and Donna and Jay is coming up soon I have the baby to help me out my mom might come up too but knowing her she isn't."

"That's cool and we will be up here for No Way next month."

"I know what a good timing."

So than the ladies want back to Sandra's place and the guys was in the back yard barbecuing and the ladies were laughing at them.

"Look at you all you are crazy!" Sandra said taking off her coat

"It is a nice day for one comes on now your dad never did that?"

"I hate to say it yes he did."

"Okay I see if we were tailgating somewhere doing this but we are not?" Melissa said

"Who else coming over?" Sandra said

"Everyone is oh yeah your peeps are coming here too."

"What why?"

"Because this is your baby shower"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled

"You little devils you guys knew about this?"

"Yes we did we get you." Melina said giving Sandra a hug

"Man what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me for life?"

"Always baby."

"Keeps it up you two going to have another baby?" Carlos said

So than the door bell ring and everyone was there and two of John's brothers came over and his dad and mom and everyone were laughing and having a good time and plus it was Super Bowl weekend and it was Dallas and England in the Super Bowl and Sandra want upstairs to change into her throw back jersey number 8 for Dallas and John his on his England jersey on and half the room was for England and the other half was for Dallas and Sandra's dad and crew wasn't for either one and Sandra was able to watch the whole the game with out getting sick and than after the game John and Sandra was talking.

"Did you like the baby shower/ Super Bowl party?"

"Yes I did but I was waiting until after we have the baby to have everyone over?"

"Will you know it going to be hard to see everyone?"

"That's true anyway so sorry that your team lose tonight."

"Hey we did win three Super Bowl in the row we can't win them all."

"Yeah that's true so did you know Candy is going with Greg?"

"Yeah I knew poor baby you can't even watch wrestling no more."

"That's your daughter."

"Yes she is but I think she have some of your mom in her."

"Yeah I wasn't going to say anything but she also have some of your mom too in her I don't see your mom having your back when you first started wrestling."

"No she don't so what going to do with her?"

"Love her and explain this mommy and daddy and her god parents do for a living."

"You are amazing that's why I love you so much and I hope after this baby we plan to have another one what do you think……"

Sandra had falling asleep and John turn off the lights and kiss her on the lips and whisper in her ear and than Sandra woke up in the middle of the night and made some chocolate chip cookies and she ate the rest of the hoagies and watching TNA wrestling and she didn't get sick but as soon she watch WWE she get sick and than she turn it back to TNA and than John came downstairs to the family room seeing Sandra watching TNA.

"What are you doing?"

"John! Don't scare me like that! Your daughter woke me up."

"Which one."

"The one in my stomach she was kicking me crazy and I had to wake up and than I have to eat sorry."

"You going to be in the gym tomorrow anyway so I guess it is okay why are you watching TNA for?"

"Nothing else one and I think she like this one better than WWE."

"You sure that is our kid?"

"Yes she is our no more the craziness that what we want though already."

"I wonder why she like TNA not WWE?"

"Who knows maybe because Jason and Terry Rhyno and everyone else who there I guess but she will out grow out it trust me."

"Was you always a WWE fan?" John ask sitting next to Sandra.

"No I wasn't I watch NWA, WCW ECW than came WWF/E."

"Oh okay will I am going back to bed you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be right up."

"What's wrong Sandy?"

"I was just thinking about Nat how he use to bug me to meet all the divas and seeing Jackie it just makes me think of him."

"Yeah I know but he is happy place now so let's get some sleep."

"Yes big daddy."

"I 'm going to let that slid."

So than four weeks by and Sandra want to see her doctor.

"You are looking good and your blood pressure is normal that's good you been listening?"

"Yes I have my coach should I say my husband here wouldn't let me get upset about nothing."

"That's good but your weight you gain four extra pounds what you been eating? How's your husband doing? He is always here with you?"

"He has the flu so do his daughter so I told them to stay in today. Little of everything my best friend got on me about it and I told her I work out every other day."

"Yes it is pretty bad try not catch it makes sure you drink a lot of liquids and get enough sleep too. Do you know how much this baby weights now?"

"Six pounds baby I had been doing that. That's why I been eating and drinking a lot."

"We are looking at an eight pound baby the next couple days until you are due I want you eat only small foods got it. Try to get more sleep."

"Alright I'll try to do that."

"Okay I'll see you next week if you don't go into labor the head is down so she is ready to come."

"That's good to know okay Dr. Anderson I'll be in contact with you."

"Thank you have a nice day."

"You too."

So than want to sandwich shop and got her something to eat for lunch and than she want home and took care of her husband and step daughter.

"How you feeling baby girl."

Paris couldn't say anything her throat was raw and sore and than Sandra want to check on John who was pass out on the bed and Sandra can't help but smile when he sick he look so pitiful and than she check on him and he woke up and Sandra got him some soup and juice and cough medicine and he want back to sleep and she check on Paris and did the same thing happen and than Sandra want down stairs and talk to her co workers and finding out what's going on and than try to watch WWE and she watch the whole thing with out getting sick. The next week began and everyone in the house was not sick no more and than began to snow and the wind was blowing real hard and Nina and her boyfriend Jermany and Jason and Donna came up to help Sandra out.

"Will I am guessing we are stuck here together?"

"Oh goody the electric want out what else going to happen?" Nina said

"Don't ever say that around here because something else will happen." John said holding Paris

Sandra sat on the sofa and she didn't say anything. Donna walks over to her to see if she was okay.

"Sandy? Are you okay?"

"She is kicking up a storm right now I got to go to the bathroom be right back."

"Be careful here take the flash light."

"Good the lights are back on." Donna said

"Yeah but for how long?" Jason said

Sandra want into the bathroom and she did make it and there was a loud scream from the bathroom.

"Sandy! Are you okay?" John ask

"I think my water just broke!"

Everyone look at each other and the snow were coming down hard and than the power want out again and everyone just turn on their flashlight.

"No it didn't do that to us? We in the dark oh hell no you tell her to stay in there for three days?" Donna said

"How far is the hospital from here?" Nina ask

"It is going to take about good thirty minutes but that's a good day?"

"The way Jermany drives we can get there in time."

"Nina hell with that man have you ever deliver a baby before?"

"Do my brother's pit bulls count?"

"The answer is no!"

"Man chill out this is her first kid so it can take long time for her to have it trust me on this one."

"Look you we don't know how far Sandy is we might get three hours to tomorrow morning with this baby. Sandy, are you okay?" Nina said checking on Sandra.

"The pain eases up some but I need a pen and paper to keep track of this so I know I am going to lie down on the bed here."

"Yes, you need to rest it might be a false alarm."

"I hope so."

"Shhh don't cry Paris mommy is okay." John said hugging his daughter.

"Here let me take her upstairs while you get Sandy taking care of." Donna said taking Paris upstairs.

"What's wrong scare to see my pussy Jermany and Jason?"

"I don't want to see it no more I seen it enough in Playboy thank you very much." Jason said

"Yo! Sandy keeps them legs cross baby girl." John said

"John do not be such an ass."

John giving Sandra a kiss on the lips and rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah I know but you still love me you know that."

"Oh my god!" Sandra said

"This isn't the time to sound like Joey Style! What's wrong?" Donna said coming down the steps

"How is little one doing?"

"She want to sleep so she should be okay."

"I had a contraction now I don't think it is a full contraction?"

"What is with this house this going to be the second baby born here?" John said

"I hope not. Oh dam that you wait another day or so." Jermany said

"John if it happens it happens we all going to deal with it." Sandra said

"Should I try to call my doctor or Melissa?" Donna said

"I don't know she lives too far from here and it don't look like the phone line is working." Nina said

"I am having another one they starting to come every minute now."

"That snow is too high to drive in and I don't even think EMT would be able to come out here." Jermany said

So than the lights came back on and than they want back out again and the wind was blowing hard and Sandra was in pain.

"Please let the phone be working?" Jermany said

"I hear ya she needs to get to the hospital." John said

Nina pick up the phone and listen for the dial tone.

"Yes we have a dial tone. Who should I call?"

"911! So they can come and get her! I am so sick I don't think my stomach can take it." John said

"Your stomach can't take looking at a baby being born but your stomach likes eating my cum?"

"Sandy!"

"Alright, alright you got me on that but I still don't want to see this baby being born."

"I am having another contraction it is a strong one."

"Thank god I am going to be an OBYN nurse if I wasn't we would be up shit creek with a paddle. But only problem I didn't have that class yet." Nina said

"Yeah and I am going to be a doctor so you are somewhat in good hands but I am going for plastic surgeon."

"Nina I thought you was in business law? Fake it like you know it and when that class comes up you better get an A in it! The head is coming down."

"Dam, dam, Dam Okay we going to be men about it and let Nina handle this." Jermany said

"I change my mind Oh thank you my great husband to be!"

Everyone couldn't believe what she just sayed and than Sandra was getting mad.

"Dimmit some body do something!" Sandra yelled.

"I am your coach and I am going to tell you to relax and just close your eyes and focus." John said holding Sandra hands.

"We are in the fucking dark John! Go get the candles and my phone and let me call my doctor I hope my cell is working."

"Shit my phone dead!" Jermany said

"It shouldn't be? Okay I can handle this, John I want you to go upstairs and get the video camera and the camera and you going to be film guy and Jermany you are video guy."

"Wait a minute we don't have that much light?" Jermany said

"The house have a back up so all have to do is switch that switch on and the lights should come on if it don't than get the candles." John said

"Baby, it was all ready on the back up lights now we on the candles."

John want to get all the candles he could find in the house and he lid all the candles and it was bright enough that Nina could see what she is doing.

"We have some camping lights and hurricane lights also… Oh boy that was a good one."

"John you look pale man don't let it beat you and leave me and Jermany by our self with your wife."

"I am okay just had to catch my breath."

"Wait a minutes didn't you say you never want to have your children natural?" Donna said

"Yes I did say that but I didn't ask for this god I am so sorry for saying something bad about having the baby natural."

"Never say never." John said

"I'm so sorry I tease Liz having her baby natural."

"Nina I only can see is your booty."

"That's all you are focusing on"

"I can't get hold of him."

Than the phone ring and it was Melissa.

"What's wrong with Sandy? John?"

"Yo! Your bubby is about to give birth to her baby in the dark in a snowstorm? Did your electric go out down there?"

"I am feeling her pain so can she talk? No we have lights and everything you want me try to come up there to help?"

"We have Dr. Phoenix here and her plastic surgeon boyfriend but I think Sandy would like for you to come but it might be too dangerous out there for you and I don't feel like hearing Marc's mouth." John said holding Sandra's hand and handing the phone to Nina.

"She is pushing right now we trying to get in touch with the doctor but his phone is out. We will call back okay. Jay get Sandy some ice."

"I did a bucket full."

"I am going to need something to cut the cord too."

"Will my hunting knife will do?" John said

"Yes that will do good one you use to cut up the deer."

"Okay it is in the tool shed."

"Jermany sweetie can you get that for me please or Donna checks on Paris see if she is okay."

"My god Oh my god I am in so much pain why did I let you take me there I should of known this was going to happen but no I had to spread my legs open for you and this the thanks I get oh my god I never going to have sex again!"

"Sandy do not say that it will be okay. Paris is okay she is up in her room sleep she cries a little than want back to sleep." Donna walking over to her and kiss her forehead.

"Oh my god I am in so much pain! I hate you John I everything about you! Why did I let you do this to I should of known this was going to happen but no I had to spread my legs. No more all night fucking session." Sandra yelled

"Sandy too much info baby girl. You do not hate me you love me too death so stop talking crazy just chill out okay baby girl."

"Okay Sand on the next contraction I want you too push okay?"

"I can't it hurts too bad! John Anthony Felix Cena YOU WILL NEVER GET ANY OF THIS PUSSY AGAIN! Oh my god I am in so much pain! I can't push it hurts too bad!"

"You can do it! And 1, 2, 3, push! Come on Sandy you can do it!"

"That's what got me here the first place I push that thing of yours too hard in me."

"Sandy comes on stop it I see the head you are doing great. Donna get the blankets and stuff ready."

"All ready done what else can I do?"

"Okay holds her right leg for me."

"I wasn't supposed to have a regular birth I was suppose to have a c section because she is so big they was going to let me go through the c section because they was scare that she might tear me up down there."

"Oh now you tell us! The shoulders are out now you are doing well okay I need the something to open the baby mouth open so he or she can cry. I need you to do a two more pushes and the baby can be born John I need you stay strong for me baby boy."

"I am okay I am okay."

"Hey where we going to put her to stay warm?"

"Jay goes get the portable heater out of the game room."

"Okay ready and push 1, 2, 3 one more time 1, 2, 3, she is out you have a girl Sandy!"

So than the baby began to cry and Nina clean her up and she cut the umbilical cord and John was holding her and Jason was taking pictures and Jermany video taping everything and than Sandra want back into labor when she did that her cell phone rang.

"Nina I got another contraction! Oh my god don't tell me I having twins oh no it hurt so bad I hate you!"

It was her doctor and Nina told him that Sandra want into labor again and she had one of the twins out and than Sandra had another contraction and she push three times and the second baby came out too and it was twins boy and a girl twin and the EMT had got to the house and they wrap them up and took them to the hospital and John had want upstairs and get Paris and he want to the hospital.

"Nina I want to thank you very much for delivering my children for me and I thank god you was there."

"You are welcome Johnny boy," she said with tears falling and trying to smile.

"I have to go and see her and see my children. They are so beautiful we did good."

"Yes go be with her by the way she loves you very much. Yes she does and they are beautiful. Sandy is talking about making more children with you. I love you too you made her the happiest woman on earth. Thank you for walking into my sister life."

"Yeah as soon she gets her strength up oh it is going to be on. Sandy is going to wish she never sayed that."

Sandra was sleeping and John was sitting with her and he took the video camera and tape a special message to the twins how they met and how they love each other and Sandra woke and she smile at him.

"John that was really nice to say about us they going to love it but I swear I never thought I would have twins because that don't run in my family."

"That was him we saw in the picture next to her remember ask what was that and the Dr. Anderson thought it was extra fat. Sandy I just want our son and daughter to know how much their parents love each other and I love you so much baby thank you so much."

"Oh yeah that's why I was eat more than I should have been but I didn't mind I love you too."

The nurse came into the room and Sandra sat up and the nurse gave one twin to Sandra and gave John the other twin, Nina, Jermany, Melissa, Marc, Donna, and Jason and John's parents came to see Sandra and the twins.

"Can you believe it I had these two natural? I thought I was going to die when that pain hit."

"How did my son hold up?" his father ask

"He did well Mr. C." Nina said looking at the twins.

"Sandra I thought you was only having one baby?" His mother questioning her.

"I thought so too. I don't know what happen I am sorry if I brought you two grandchildren instead of one."

"There is no way you can get back into the ring again?"

"Mom please she been through a lot tonight."

"I might not go back so I'll be a full time mom I might get a little part time job and be happy."

"That's good to know."

"Mother please she been though a lot."

"I know that but I was just wondering."

"What are their names going to be baby girl?"

"Will you know our daughter name? Johanna Alessandra and I was thinking of naming our little surprise guest his name is Jaden Todd."

"That is a beautiful name for them I am so proud of you and John." John's father said

"Oh pops don't start getting emotional now." Sandra said

"Look at them they are so little how the heck you didn't know you was having twins?"

"That's what I would like to know that's why I had to watch what I eat and stuff and that's why Trish was getting on me you knew didn't you Missy?"

"Yes and no I thought you had a kidney stone too so I wasn't sure I didn't want to alarm you."

"It doesn't matter now you have two happy healthy kids and two more mouth to feed." Donna said with a smile on her face.

"Yes it isn't going to be easy on you Sandra." Carol said

"I know mom but I can handle it." Sandra smile

"We have to thanks the one who past on because if Nathan didn't past we wouldn't had these two so after he had pass right?" John said

"You are so right bro I never thought of that." Nina said

"You are right. I am so bless now that I have everything I needed it is so unreal. Sandra smile said

John started t o sing to Sandra and the babies.

"You are so beautiful to me you are so beautiful to me can you see you're everything I hope for you're everything I need you are so beautiful to me."

Sandra had tears falling down her eyes and she smile and she sing.

"Looking out on the morning rain I used to feel uninspired And when I knew I had to face another day Lord, it made me feel so tired Before the day I met you, life was so unkind But your love was the key to peace my mind Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like A natural woman When my soul was in the lost-and-found You came along to claim it I didn't know just what was wrong with me Till your kiss helped me name it Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like A natural woman"

"Okay I am out of here come on Jermany these two making me sick." Nina said

"Will take yourself right to examine room and get check out." Sandra said smiling at her little sister.

"I hear ya. Wow that was nice but dude don't sing no more okay." Jermany said

"I am with you two on that gees you two." Marc said

"I want to thank you all for everything you guys giving up your life to help us thank you."

"Nina, Donna, and Melissa I want you all to be the god mothers of my twins."

"Marc, Jay will you have the honor to be god fathers to my son and daughter?"

"Yeah sure no problem." Jason said

"You know I have your back cousin."

"Did you call your parents yet?"

"No I didn't."

"I'll take care of that for you. If this snow slows down we can go back and call them."

"You can use the cell phone in here."

"I was wondering why they told me not to use it." John Sr. said

Sandra and the twins was release from the hospital, everyone came over, some of the WWE guys and girls came over too, both side of the family came over too, it was a warm February day, and they had a barbecue.

"They are so cute and tiny how much they weight?" Gail ask

"Jaden weight 8lbs 20ounces and 20inches long. And Johanna weight at 7lbs 11ounce and was 19inches long."

"You poor woman I surprise you are walking." Marissa said

"I know but JT came out last he didn't hurt that much as Johanna did she torn me up."

"Oh okay too much info Sandy." Angie said

"I know Shane Jr. oh my god I thought I was going to die he was a ten pound baby his sister thank god was small she weight six nine."

"I remember reading that you had a boy and it was ten pound baby and I was saying couple Hail Mary's to you ouch that poor woman."

"Thanks I needed them."

"Can I speak to you?"

"Excuses me my dad wants to talk to me."

Sandra and Craig walk into the kitchen.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing I was talking to your husband he tells me you leaving wrestling?"

"Yes I am I did everything I wanted to do I need a break from it so it is only until they go to school and I'll be back Vince is cool with it and so is Steph and Paul and Shane and Linda the whole family is cool with it."

"Will your mother in law is acting like you going to be a lazy house wife or something?

"John and I joke all the time about it and I was just joking after having twins all natural you be talking crazy too daddy I know what I got to do and I am going to do the right thing you know me."

"Here let me help you out just until you decide what you going to do okay?"

"Daddy no I can't take this please use it for Nina and Sammie Jo and Madison please I can handle it this."

"Everything okay?" John walking in the kitchen

"Daddy wants to help us out until I heal up and go find a regular job."

"Dad that's nice of you but I think we will do okay. Anyway I hear there is going to be a wedding soon use for Nina and Jermany?"

"They are not getting married until they finish school in four years whatever how long they have it is okay since I didn't give you all a wedding gift let this be a gift from me to you two okay?"

"Don't look at me that's your dad."

"Thanks daddy but I hope you are not looking for the money back."

"No Sandy why you say that for come on now I am not like that you knows that."

"Craig I think she saw you ask for the money CJ had borrowed and that's why she asks you that."

"Baby girl you don't have anything to worry about okay."

"Alright daddy you say so."

"John get your shot gun ready your little girl Johanna looks like Sandy when she was born."

"I have it ready for both my girls."

"Oh boy I think I better tell them not date until they are 21 years old."

"No make it 31years old."

"That is so wrong but yeah she does looks like me."

"Yeah my poor son has my nose and ears."

"Yeah and his grandfather Phoenix mouth."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with my lips."

"No there isn't but I saying he holds his mouth like you do when you don't like something he does the same thing."

So than everyone want home and it was John and Sandra and the children and they was looking at them and can't believe they had three children to raise.

"What are you thinking about?" John said putting his arms around Sandra's waist

"Nothing I wonder why Liz didn't come over?"

"We won't see Liz and the kids for a while she is going back to Italy to live she don't want to be around us I don't know why I think her and Danny had a fight."

"I am so sorry why you didn't tell me?"

"Because she lies to us and the none of the children is minds but I don't know why she as scared to DNA test for she just wanted to hurt you and me and Dan and Linda I don't know oh I want to show you something."

John took off his shirt, took of the bandages, and shows her his new tattoo he got and it was the tribal with wings on it and it had the twin's names and Paris name around it.

"John that is so nice it is beautiful."

"Yeah at least I know these three are mind. I am not going to play her dumb games."

"I hear ya but like I use to say before I met you it is her lose and our gain because I do not think you would have done the things you did if you were with her. I really do not understand what happen between you two but she really missing out you knows what I am saying."

"Yeah I do and I think god you came into my life and it been a heck of a road but baby we did it our way and I love you so much."

Sandra started rubbing his chest and she smile at him and start kissing him on his chest.

"Sandy don't we have to wait a while?"

"Yes three months but I can do something else to you."

"Come let them sleep in peace."

Soon as they left out of the room both of them started crying and than Sandra came in there and she hold Johanna and Jaden and than John came in after her she rock them to sleep and she sing a song that she wrote to them and John just smile and than Paris woke up and she want to John and sat on his lap and she listen to Sandra sing and after she finish Paris clap.

"Sing mommy" Paris said

"How about daddy sings to you?"

"No! Mommy sings I want you to sing."

"Okay, okay I'll sing for you too."

Sandra thought of a song to sing she sing Mariah Cary song so bless and than they all fall to sleep and Sandra put the twins in the crib and John put Paris back in her room and than Sandra and John want back into their room and Sandra gave him a blow job and than they want to sleep.


	25. Three Years Later

**CHAPTER 25-Three Years Later**

Three years has pass, John and Sandra are still together, they are having another baby this time they are having a boy, Paris is now four half, and Jaden and Johanna just turn three years old.

"Mommy, mommy daddy is home." Paris said running in the kitchen

"Hey baby girl."

"Daddy my tooth came out and the tooth fairy gave me a gift card to Toy R Us."

"Really you must been a good girl while daddy is gone?"

"Yes I was."

"What's wrong Sandy you haven't say hello to me?"

"We need to talk later on okay?"

"Something wrong with the baby?"

"No he is just find and I have to see Dr. Anderson next week something to do with Kristen."

"Oh boy okay we talk later now give me some love."

So than John and Sandra kiss and the kids was all laughing.

"Daddy want to play baseball with me?" Jaden said

"Yeah after dinner okay buddy."

"Daddy mommy took us to see to Aunt Melina and Uncle Carlos and we saw Anna and her new brother Juan." Johanna said claming in her daddy lap.

"Why don't you three go into the play room and play while I talk to daddy okay?"

So than all the kids got up and want into their playroom. John and Sandra were talking while Sandra was fixing dinner.

"What's going on baby girl?"

"She wants Paris now she wants to raise Paris you know this is the year she would had met her if she didn't come to the Christmas party when she was two months old."

"I know that but why now she wants her didn't wanted her after she was born."

"She is married now to this powerful lawyer and what we did wasn't right to make her wait until she is ten to see her and tell her about her birthmother. She is crying how she miss the first five years of her life and she could have been a great mother if you and her parents gave her some support and all this stuff."

"Paris knows that she was adopted so what the hell is Kristen is trying to prove? She told me she couldn't handle being a single mom now she saying I didn't have her back?"

"That's what she is saying I really don't know it is a nice day out and I was so scared to let her out side because what might happen."

"Nothing going to happen baby girl I promise you that."

"You know I am glad you are home I miss you."

"Yeah how much you miss me?"

"How much money did you put on that gift card?"

"I think I put $10 on it." John said getting up and put his arms around Sandra waist

"Keep it up we will be right up there with my parents."

"I know but than again why not."

"You are joking right?"

"No I am serious why not we have the room right?"

"Yes we do. But thought you were going to retire soon and when we got old we was going to move to Samoa?"

"Change my mind. Look at me? I think I can hang with the young bucks little bit longer. We still can no problem. "

"Yes you do still look good baby dam good too but I am lock up so ..."

"We still can do it you are not that big hard to believe that in three months we will be parents again."

"Yes we will but I think I want two more and that's it."

"What you don't want ten kids?"

"No man you crazy ten kids! What in world did Chris do to you? I think he put you in that Master lock too dam long got you talking crazy"

"Nothing why and no he haven't been putting me in the master lock too long or anything I was just joking with you?"

"Whatever man. You sound serious."

"Do you know how many times I would have to win the world title?"

"Yes and you be doing like Ric working until you are 65 years old."

"I know but I can do other things in wrestling beside wrestle I can become a road agent help train the new guys or work in the WWE office."

"There is no way you are going to move from West New to Sanford?"

"I might but never know sweetie anyway I need you so bad."

"Ouch! Look at your son he kick me when you sayed that!"

John put his hands on her stomach, he felt the baby kicking, and he was amaze that the baby was kicking that hard.

"We have a kicker here."

"You think? I know he only does that when you'll come home."

"I see. Will he have to get use to me being home sometimes?"

"Baby you think we can handle ten children?"

"I see why not. Just think about it okay. So you want to Raw wrestling match huh?"

"Okay I'll think about it but you might not want to know the answer yeah I did I got tired being in the house the snow is gone and three more months we will be parents again I just wanted to talk to some over the age three."

"So why did you go to Raw for?"

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Just asking the question that's all."

"What you got against Raw now?"

"Nothing it hasn't been the same since we all was on there that's all."

So than after dinner John want outside and play with his children and they had fun and than after that they got the kids ready for bed and after Sandra read them a bedtime story John want into the their bedroom and he was fast to sleep by time Sandra got in the room.

"Poor baby." Sandra whisper as she kisses him good night.

"You know Wrestlemaina is next weekend right?"

"I thought you were asleep? Yeah I know Wrestlemaina is next week why you ask?"

"Since it is in Miami the place we made love the first time anyway I am off on Monday why do you and the kids come and we can take them to Disney World I know you can't get on the rides but it is fun to see their grand mom and step granddad and their aunts and uncle. Along with their god parents who live in Tampa. So what do you say?"

"Thank god I work for your dad if not I don't think I would get off."

"I already ask him and pop sayed as long you are up to it he gives you that time off."

"Okay I tell him tomorrow yah I get to be with grown folks I am sorry you get little tired talking to a four and two three years old."

"Yeah I know but talking to some adults you are talking to a bunch of three and four years old. Babe you think we could you know."

"They are asleep and we have the door lock right?"

"Let me check."

John got out of bed and check on the lock and he gave Sandra two thumbs up and than he claim back into bed.

"Yo! Baby boy your mommy and I will be doing something so please stay asleep until the morning got it! John said talking to Sandra stomach

Sandra started to laugh and felt the baby moving around.

"I think he is mad at you?"

"We have to name him after me he acting like me there."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing too baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeap I was and you know what?"

"Your dad says the same thing so his name is going to be yours."

"Aww how sweet."

"Yeap very sweet baby."

"Come on let's fool around before someone wakes up."

"I'm with you baby boy."

"Okay come here and gets some."

Sandra hormones were raging as her hand went under John's shirt feeling his chest. He reached over and felt her swollen breast marveling at how big they were. John put his hand under her maternity blouse and felt her sexy belly, loving how its shape felt under my hand, her naval just beginning to poke out from the inner force against it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked

"Yes! Come on you are so sexy love it call me crazy but to me there is no sexier woman in the world than one with my child! The glow in your face, the expanding stomach, and breasts, too dam hot and you are hot?"

"Okay you need to stop hanging with Orton because he told Christy the same thing but I love the way you put me over a lot though."

"I am always going to put you over."

They stayed connected to each other just snuggling, her sweat mixed with his as she wiggled her ass. He reached around and held her large nipple in his palm, gently gripping it telling her how much he had enjoyed this. As his dick began to soften, her shoulders shook when she began to softly cry.

"What's wrong Sandy? Did I do something?" John asked, very concerned about her. Did I hurt you?"

She lay there in silence a minute, then replied, "No, you did everything right, that's the problem, you just did everything right!"

Now John was really confused. He had tried to be as gentle and loving as he could, and it seemed to him it was the wrong thing to do. She turned over and we hugged and kissed laughing like little kids. Her hand tracing down his chest to his now hardening dick, jerking it off saying how delicious it felt, with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Delicious Huh? How would you know?"

"Oh baby I know how good you taste it haven't been that long."

"You know how I like it."

"MMM yes and I am going to give it to you."

With that she moved her body down to his, looking at his dick, she began to suck it. Her mouth was so soft and sweet as she sucked it down her throat.

"FUCK that felt as good as anything I had ever felt before." he said

John watched as her hair bounced in time with her head, her hand massaging his balls, making a soft moaning sound as she did.

John just lay back and let her do her thing, as his thing started tingling with his approaching orgasm. He told her he was on the verge of cumming and she gained speed and started humming. The feeling was tremendous, as his balls began to churn up his love butter for her hot hungry mouth. He started spurting his spunk, load after hot spurting load into her sweet sucking mouth as she swallowed it all. They fell asleep in each other's arms that night, waking up in the same position we fell asleep in.

"Good morning baby."

"Hey baby sleep well?"

"You know it thank you for last night." John said getting out of the bed

"You earn it."

"I'll be right back okay you stay right there."

"Okay I am not going anywhere."

So than John want down the stairs and he began to cook breakfast for her and while he was cooking the children came in the room and watch TV with their mom.

"Mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Paris asks brushing her mommy's hair.

"Nothing sweetie I am just having an adult moment you will understand when you are my age." Sandra said trying to smile.

"Mommy did daddy do something wrong?" Johanna said

"No he didn't hey guess what?"

"What!" They all said

"Daddy have a big match next week right?"

"Yes mommy he going up against Uncle Chris." Jaden said

"Will we are going to Disney World!"

"Yes us going to Disney World!" Jaden said

"What you three jumping up and down about? This is mommy's breakfast you three are bad as Caesar and Freddy." John said coming into the room with Sandra breakfast

"Thank you daddy from the bottom of my heart." Johanna said hugging her dad leg.

"Be careful with my breakfast this kid ready to eat."

"You must of have tell them they going to Disney World right?" John said giving the trey to Sandra

"Yeah I did. Thank baby for the breakfast."

"You are welcome. Paris and Johanna and Jaden go and plays in the play room have to talk to mommy about something okay."

"But daddy we want to watch TV?" Johanna said

"Go in the family room and watch TV I need to talk to mommy one more word out of you no Disney World."

"Don't ruin this for me!" Paris yelled at her little sister.

"Paris tries to be nice to your sister." Sandra said eating her breakfast

"I'll be right back I have to fix them something to eat."

"I want cereal for breakfast." Jaden said

"Me too daddy." Paris said

"Me three daddy." Johanna said

"Okay that wasn't too hard to do let's go."

"Oh yeah mommy was crying daddy."

"The baby is making her sad all the time."

"Yeap."

"Mommy will be okay she just happy that's all your baby brother isn't making your mommy sad she just happy okay come let's eat breakfast and than you three go in the family room and watch TV. Wait a minute why you three are not in school?"

"Honey it is spring break time."

"Oh yeah I forgot need to be doing your ABC."

"They are baby they are. I am on it."

So than John took the children down stairs and watch them eat breakfast and the phone ring it was Melissa calling to see what Sandra was up to and John told Melissa to call back later and Melissa ask John was everything okay and he told her yeah that they needed to talk about something important and Melissa understand and after the kids finish John turn on the TV for them and turn on Blue Clues on and they all sat there watch it.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Missy I told her to call back later wired you two remind me of my aunt and mom pregnant at the same time but only difference Missy and Marc are having a girl and we are having a boy."

"Yeah we sometime in the morning before she goes to work talk about you two and the kids and our stomachs very fun now what is it you want to talk about so bad."

"I was thinking maybe Kristen should see Paris I mean we will be with her than maybe she won't want to take her when she sees how well she is with us?"

"John I ask her do she want to meet her real mom and she told me no I one day made a mistake and told her she took it pretty will but she rather stays here with us."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her when she was a little baby her mom ask us to take care of her and we sayed yes and now she want to see how you doing and she ask why Kris gave her up and I told her she and you had broke up and that you was ready to start a family and she wasn't."

"How did Paris take it?"

" She was okay than she ask me why daddy didn't like her mommy and that's when I had to hold back I just told her grown folks just don't get along all the time with each other and …"

"I am so sorry you had to do that by yourself but Sandy you think she really hates Kris for giving her up?"

"That I do not know she still loves me she sayed after we talk. Your mom, I love her to death giving birth to you but she been how can I put it."

"In our business?"

"Yes she been in our business I understand why because of Paris you know how your mom gets sometime."

"Yeah I do. But Sandy you think she might be right?"

"I hate to say it but yes I think she has a good point but John you want to end our marriage to be Kristen?"

"What?"

"Yes she think it be a good idea that we get a divorced and you be with Kristen or let her have visitation rights."

"I am not leaving you why would she say something like that when you are six months pregnant with my child?"

"I really don't know that's your mom you know her a lot longer than me."

"She didn't say that to me she just told me about the visitation that's all."

"Of course not she isn't going to tell you that but anyway I got upset and Melissa and Marc was there and I got mad and told her to go to hell and I feel bad saying that to your mom and I think she really do hate me I do not know why I do not keep you from seeing your mom or talking to her so I am not a mean daughter in law and I been trying so hard to be nice to her I am sorry Johnny." Sandra said as she started crying.

John hugs his wife, kisses her, and rubs her stomach.

"It's okay I have to talk to her."

"This morning I feel so sad because I want to get back in the ring I want to be in Wrestlemaina too but it is cool I get to go and I can't wait to see everyone again. I am so glad that Mark is retiring too but anyway enough about work what are we going to do with this little problem we have?"

"I think we should let her see her on a weekend bases than see what happen from there."

"But case she do something to her to turn her against us than what we will do?"

"Than she will not see Paris simple as that we are her parents and we didn't have to let her see her when she turns ten years old either."

"That's true I made a mistake and told Suzanne she was like I told you this was going to happen and I told her to go to hell too John when you are gone I go crazy or something I get moody and want you. I am glad the summer is coming soon I get to come on the road with you until September."

"Yeah but you need to change your frame of mind my love."

"After last night I think I did."

"Why were you crying this morning for?"

"Because I am so blessed like Shawn told me four years ago and I didn't see it back than but now I do and we been married for five years coming up next month it is so hard to believe sometime I feel I am going to wake up and this is all a dream."

"Baby it isn't a dream it is real life and we are together and nothing going to tear us apart you know that."

"Yes I do and I know we will be together forever."

So than it was Wrestlemaina weekend and they flew to Miami and everyone came and Sandra was glad to see everyone and Sandra was hanging out with some of the divas at the hotel restaurant.

"Look at you!" Stacy said

"Look at you wow when are you due?"

"Next month I am so happy."

"Who ever thought you would have a baby by Jeff Hardy?"

"I know that is so weird but it happen."

"Yeah and I am married to his brother Matt who knew." Ashley said walking over to the two ladies.

"Hey sis what's up?" Stacy said

"Hey you nothing much don't get to see each other that much."

"Yeah I know."

"So how do you like the country life?"

"I am getting use to it but it was hard when I move in with him." Stacy said

"How about you how you doing in West New?" Ashley said

"Great I loving it a friend of yours is back in town again."

"Oh no not Kristen she can't be back?"

"I am telling you the truth she is back and now she wants her daughter back."

"Oh no how is John?"

"He being strong about it and we will work something out with her."

"Sandylove is that you?"

"Hey Gail what's up!"

"How are you and the babies are here?"

"Yeah they are. They are with their dad."

"When are you due?"

"July 19th I know I am very small with this one."

"You look great though for a woman who is six months."

"Yeah I know he is a kicker he hates when John comes home he gets grumpy."

"Aww my daughter and him should get together do the same thing when Jeff comes home." Stacy said

"Maybe they are not mad that they are coming home maybe they are happy?"

"Whatever it is it hurts real bad."

"Trish, Melina over here?"

"Hey girls look at you so pretty and glowing all over the place." Trish said

"Thank you."

"Hey Chica what's up? Where are the triple threats at?"

"They are around here somewhere."

"Where is the demotic duo?"

"Right over there with my mom Juan is asleep and Anna is with Carlos."

"Cool it is so great to talk to people my age man I thought I never see another adults again. Even though I talk to Melissa and Donna on the phone and I do talk to my father in law but you know what I mean."

"Sandy it isn't that bad. At least you talk to all your friends' from Philly right?" Trish said

"Yes but you know what I mean I had a hard time when it was snowing and stuff he was so scared that I was going to fall. I think something happen when his mom was pregnant because he does not want me out of the house."

"Will he have to get over it?"

"Yeah I know it is hard to be a single mom my hat is off who does it not by choice you know."

"I hear ya chica."

"You all going to the hall fame tomorrow night?"

"Yes I am my little step sis Madison is going to watch them for me."

"It is going to be a tear jerker one."

"I know the kids keep asking me why daddy and I look so sad on the tape and I told them why and they all hug us and my son gave John his blanketed to sleep with him on the road he put it in his gym back."

"Aw that was so sweet of him."

"Yeah want to hear something funny John comes home last week and ask me do I want to have ten kids and he says he was joking."

"What did Master put your husband in the Master lock too many times?" Sara said

walking over with her daughter

"Hey Sara no time no see?" Sandra said rubbing her stomach

"Yeah look at you me you look the same."

"But this is your last right?"

"Yes it is she is the fifth and last child. Getting back to you what the world is wrong with John?"

"I don't know I ask him was serious and he sayed think about it."

"Oh my god John must be smoking something because why would he ask that?"

"Who in the hell knows why. Oops sorry Amanda I forgot you was there. Here is a dollar for your piggy bank."

"Say thank you Amanda?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"We hanging out tonight or what?"

"I take a grown folks night if I can."

"Me too chica me too. I miss being in the ring last night I had a dream that I was in the ring with Sandy and we had a bra and panty match and I was so glad to be back in the ring I pull everything off."

"Oh my god that is too funny Mel what you been eating before bed?"

"Nothing it is been crazy since I had Juan."

"Wow okay was I skinny or pregnant?"

"You were looking like what you look like when you were in Playboy."

"Okay wow that be something wouldn't it?"

"You don't miss the ring Sandy?" Sara said

"Yeah all the time I miss a lot but I think it is cool to work for your father in law sometimes. Plus it is still involve in wrestling."

"That's cool so when you are you coming back?" Stacy ask

"Next year after September I might we will see."

"You know there is opening at the office?"

"I know but I still have some spring left in me I want to be in the ring maybe two more years."

"Oh boy here come trouble." Ashley said

"Hi guys look at you three don't you look like divas wanna be now." Rena said

"What the hell that supposes to mean Rena? Sorry Amanda here is another dollar for your piggy bank." Sara said.

"Thank you mommy."

"Will you can't be diva with stomachs Sara at your age I would think you would stop having kids."

"You could go to hell okay bad enough you starting with your two co workers but now you starting with me who isn't a wrestler no more haven't been one since 2001. So leave these two ladies alone okay. Here is another dollar Mandy"

"Sandy do you know your man been cheating on you why you think he don't want you to leave out of the house he been to my house in New York so many times."

"I am not going to fight you Rena okay so your point would be what? You can say what you want I know what my husband is doing thank you very much. And the reason he been going to New York for your information is to see his brother that lives there."

"Do you know he have a daughter from his old girlfriend Shania who daughter is seven years old should ask him about it. See you later." Rena said

"Trish don't do it remember she is trying to get you fired." Ashley said holding back Trish

"That no good Amanda sweetie holds your ears auntie Trish going to say some bad words. That no good bitch! That's a lie you and I both know it."

"You know what I need to talk to my husband and than I am talking to our boss see you guys later on."

"Sandy you don't believe her do you?"

"We talking about John here okay anything could happen with him but after what Liz did to his bro and to him I don't believe it but I just have to make sure and that's why I am here this weekend than I should have stayed in West New."

"Hey where you going ma?" Dewayne said

"Looking for my husband seen him?"

"Yeah he was with his cousin getting ready to do their thing tonight."

"Thanks Wayne owe you one."

"Come back to work after that baby so we can do that storyline you wanted to do."

"I am going to kill her! She told you?"

"Yeap and John laugh at it too so I don't know if he for it or against it."

"I am going to kill Missy!"

"Don't hurt her too bad okay ma."

"Alright I won't see you later."

So than Sandra saw John and Marc on the stage and they had Paris and Johanna and Marc Jr. sing and rapping on the stage and Melina and Carlos daughter Anna was dancing Melina and Sandra just smile and couldn't believe what she saw and some of the guys and divas was sitting there and they clap for them. Sandra and Melina over heard John tell them this is a surprise for their mommies and keep it a secret and Dave saw them and he seek up on them.

"What you two doing?" Dave said

"David Michael Batista do not ever do that again!" Sandra yelled.

"Sorry Sandy I for got that you are with child." Dave said rubbing her stomach "Good to see you again we all miss you."

"Same here I miss you too."

"That was so wrong scaring us like that."

"I am so sorry Melina and Sandy. But you two look like you were spying on somebody?"

"We were our kids going to be on the stage tonight with John and Marc."

"That's is so cool your daughters can sing I heard a cd John had made with them singing he sayed something to do with…..Never mind see you guys later."

"Wonder nah he wouldn't make them sing on a cd he going to bring out?"

"Maybe it is something he made for himself to listen to while he is away from them who know." Melina said

"Yeah what ever."

Come on lets go find Vinny Mac."

So than they want to find Mr. McMahon and they talk about what Rena had sayed to them and how rude she is being and she trying to get them fired and Vince listen to the ladies and told them not to worry about Rena Alicia came in there and told what Rena sayed about her being fat which wasn't the case she was five months pregnant and she just found out last night and Sandra smile at her and gave her a hug so did Melina because she trying to break her and Brock up and trying to break up Sandra and John up too.

So the show started and it was the night of the Slammy's Awards and Sandra was there to give out award and her and Batista was on the stage together and it was like old time for them and it was for best kiss and Dave kiss Sandra on the lips and the baby started kicking and Dave smile and whisper in Sandra ear and she just smile at him.

"Wow ladies he is a good kisser but any way lets see who is up for this award."

Than they show, Sandra kissing John when the storyline had them back together and Dave open the envelope, look at it, and look at John than look at Sandra again.

"Get up here man the winner is Sandylove and John Cena for best kiss oh yes this thing is fix because I think Sandy and I had a great kiss when we was together."

"Yo! Leave my woman alone." John said taking the award

"You going to talk first or me?"

"Ladies first."

"I want thank all my fans and friends all these years and I want to thank my man John for everything and my kids who are in the hotel love you guys mommy and daddy will be up there soon."

"I want to thank Shania for my first kiss and make me practice on her until I got it right and I want to thank my wife Sandy for making my life so complete and so rich with love. To all my family and fans thank you too."

So than when they got into the back and Sandra look at John and than they bust out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"The look on your face when Dave kisses you why was you looking like that?"

"Because your son kick right when he kiss me and I think Dave was little shock to feel that."

"Hey Cena's what you having a football kicker or a scorer player dam kick hard."

"Man he do that all the time to me."

"Sorry about that Dave."

"That's okay. Hey little man stop hurting your mom like that okay. I'll see you guys around later."

"Later Dave."

"Later man."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What did you hear now who is it I am having affair with?"

"Have you seen Shania since the day you broke up with her?"

"No I haven't seen her at all I am telling you the truth."

"Okay answer this one what you doing with Rena?"

"I was doing nothing with that woman you crazy why I want to be with her when I have you and my four kids? Sandy she is still mad at me when I wouldn't give into her remember when she was messing with Vince will she try to hook up with me before she got with Brock and I was still hurt what Liz did to me and I wasn't looking for a new relationship at the time you know what I am saying."

"You know I really don't understand why they don't want us together? If it isn't me it is Melina and Carlos or Matt and Ash you know something I should …"

"Don't you dare stop wrestling because people can't mind their own business? Look Sand I know it hurts but we are better than these people you and I know that and our love is stronger than anyone around here right?"

"Yes it is man I really don't know what to do anymore how many people asses do I have to kick just to prove we are in love?"

"No baby because we don't have to prove anything to nobody you hear me we have to prove nothing we are together forever remember that. Come on better get back to your seat I have something for you."

"Cool can't wait to see it."

So than Sandra want back to her seat, she, Melina, and Melissa was all sitting together and than John and Marc and Bumpy Knuckles came out there and people booed when John and Marc and Bumpy Knuckles did Bad, Bad, Man and when they was about to do Right Now that's when the kids came out there and Jaden and Marc did their dad part and Jaden kiss Anna Sandra and Melina, and Melissa was seating there shock and than the crowed cheer for them and the girls did Sandra and John she couldn't believe how good her step daughter and daughter sing so lovely Sandra started to crying and Dewayne and Danni daughter Simone sing for her parents and Anna and Jaden did a song together and Melina started to cry and Carlos hug her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and after that the fans started to cheer for them and CJ and RJ and JT got into a fight when their nephew and god son was doing Marc and John part and Gretchen call Sandy to tell her to get her brothers out of jail.

Sandra wants to the back and gave them all a hug and John smile.

"You guys are wonderful wow and so proud all of you. Simone you have a wonderful voice your mom and dad and grandparent are proud of you."

"Yes they are it was John idea to have some of us sing and rap."

"I am surprise that your parents let you do it."

"Me too I butter up to my dad you know I am daddy's little girl."

"What did you say young lady?" Dewayne said walking over to his daughter

"I sayed you are a wonderful daddy." She said smiling

"That's what I thought you sayed you don't tell people that I have a soft side woman you crazy."

"Chill Rock gees get out of character but she did put you over."

"Hey Sandy is the crew?"

"In jail. I tell you while we going down there."

"Everyone? Or is it the bad boys."

"Just CJ, JT, RJ."

"Your brothers?" Dewayne said

"Yeah some of the guys were bad mouthing our kids and my brother don't care he fight a woman if you talk about his god children or his nieces and nephews trust me this isn't his first fight."

"So you are not going tonight?" Danni said

"Oh yes I am going out tonight my sister going to watch them but I am taking out for some ice cream plus I want some too."

"Gretchen over here." John said

"What happen?"

"These guys they were being real nasty and oh my god if CJ wasn't going to do something I would and you know me Sandy I don't play either."

"Clam down ma it will be okay some people just don't know how to keep their mouth shut so let's go get the triple threat out of jail and go out for few hours."

"Sandy you don't want to know what they say."

"No because I am not going into pre labor because some asshold sayed something they are jerk off and I know who it is so it is a bunch of guys they are smart marks and they come to everything that me and John is at they say some smart ass things and they hecklers they be everywhere we go I don't know maybe they will stop now."

So than they want to get ice cream and than they want down to the jail and bail out her brothers and than they want to the club but nobody didn't feel like being in the club because what happen and Sandra wasn't feel good and she left and John got a call from Shania and from Liz telling him that he have a daughter with Tina a woman he mess with off and on and John hangs up on them and he took Sandra back to the hotel and they made love that night after she felt better the next day was The Hall Of Fame and Sandra made up her mind and skip it she couldn't take it she was feeling bad she was getting scared and Olivia stayed with her she a nurse and Nina stayed also John had left his cell phone and Sandra thought it was him calling to see what happen to his phone so she answer John's cell phone and Shania was on the other in.

"Hello?" Sandra said on the phone

"Can I speak to John?"

"He is out whose calling?"

"Old childhood friend Shania."

"I'll tell him you call. By the way how did you get his number?"

"His mom gave it to me when I came home for a visited last Christmas. Is this his wife Sandra?"

"Yes I am his wife and the mother of four of his children."

"Yes I know I seen the pictures at his mom house."

"That's nice I'll tell him you call."

"Please do I have something to tell him?"

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"I rather tell him first so please tell him I call and have him call me at the number on the phone."

"Okay I will give him the message."

"Thank you very much."

"Who was that Sandy?" Olivia said braiding Sandra's hair

"One of his old girlfriend that his mom digs up so he can be with her."

"Sandy what did you do to this woman that she can't stand you?" Nina said

"Nothing I don't know I am not going to get upset but I got a feeling he going to tell me he have a kid by her."

"Wow who knew that John Cena is a whore?"

"Hey he is my husband and I am the only one can call him a whore."

"What you going to do if that's the case?" Olivia said

"I don't know I really don't know but the hell with him and his mess for right now. Any good movie's on?"

"Oh yeah your favorite movie on tonight."

"Four Brothers?"

"Yeap it is on Showtime."

"I want popcorn with lots butter and chocolate and peanut butter."

"Sandra Olivia Phoenix Cena! That's why you are sick you keep giving into your son craven I swear you going to …"

"Sandy what's wrong Libby was just playing with you."

"I think something is wrong my stomach is hurting."

"Alright just lay down and stay clam want some ginger ale it sometime you can get bad case of gas pain trust me."

"I want John here."

"Just laid still you will be okay and I get your popcorn and butter and chocolate and peanut butter."

"Thank you sis I am so sorry I am being a pain."

"You got to stop letting people upsetting you now just laid here you only have one side of your head braided I do the rest tomorrow."

Sandra was just laying there crying and than she ran into the bathroom, throw up, and she started to scream and Olivia ran into the bathroom and saw the blood.

"Okay Sandy I need you to clam down okay I going to call the for help okay."

"What's wrong?" Nina said coming into the room

"Sandy is going into toxic aka she is about to lose this baby."

"Shit okay call 911!"

"I did they are on their way. Let me call Kara and Madison to watch the little ones and you call CJ."

"Okay I call Gretchen too."

So than they was calling everyone Sandra was fading in and out and someone knock on the door and it was EMT and they check Sandra and they ask her question and than they rush her out the hotel and some of the fans seen her and they so the blood and CJ got a hold of John threw Melina phone and they all want down to the hospital and the doctors work on her and John and the rest of the gang got there and they saw Olivia and Nina and they walk over to them.

"What happen?" John said walking over.

"A lady from your past calls you on your cell phone you left in the room."

"I don't not know why she answers it I guess she thought it was you calling it make sure that's where you left it at or something." Nina said

"Who was it?"

"She didn't say she just sayed it was one of your old girlfriends. Cena why these women can't let go of you. Sandy is pregnant with your child don't you know she going to be sensitive to a lot of things now she come out and say this to us but I think she think you are cheating on her again are you seeing any of your ex girlfriends?"

"No I am telling you truth I haven't seen Shania or Liz or Kristen any of them."

"What's going on John why Sandy is getting so upset about?"

"I tell you why because Rena been filling Sandy's head with lies and I told Sandy she been picking with a lot of us even Alicia and Sandra gave Alicia a hug when she told Vince what Rena was doing and she going to have Brock's baby too." Melina said

"But what that has to do with Sandy being upset?" Donna said

"It have a lot to do with it Rena sayed to Sandy and I quote her Sandy do you know your man been cheating on you why you think he don't want you to leave out of the house he been to my house in New York so many times in of the quote. Trish and I were ready to kick her ass but Sandy backs her mind she really did believe her and that's when we talk to Vince about it but you know how he is with her."

"Mr. Cena the doctor wants to see you." The nurse said

Therefore, John want into another room his heart was beating fast he didn't know what he was going to hear from this doctor and John seen him and he had a serious look on his face and John was scared to death.

"Mr.Cena please sit down I am Dr. Jerry Moore and I look over your wife and she lose a lot of blood and um …"

"Please do not tell me my wife and child is dead!"

"Mr. Cena your wife will be okay but she can't get upset no more no stress I talk to her doctor he inform me how stress she been she needs full bed rest from now to end of her pregnancy or she and the baby can die I know your job you can leave right now but I think that you either stop wrestling or cut down on your work load."

"So why did she started bleeding?"

"We do not know where the bleeding came from we gave some medication and we got the bleeding to stop like I sayed if she get upset again she and the baby will die and I hope you understand what I am trying to say to you what is more important your wife or your career? You may see her please do not upset her." He said as he walks John into the room where Sandra was in

"Sandy oh my sweet Sandy wakes up baby it is me."

"John that's you?" she said in low voice.

"Yes baby girl it is me how you feeling?"

"Why did I let that woman get me so upset for?"

"Shhh don't talk I am here for you we can't take the kids to Disney World matter of fact I might can't wrestle tomorrow night."

"Why not I want you to work tomorrow night I'll be just fine baby I got little too upset I am fine work tomorrow you and kids go have fun beside I am around them a lot more than you and when they get our age they will remember the fun they had with their daddy and aunts and uncles and cousins."

"Sandy you and Johnny boy almost die because of me and my past I am so sorry baby."

"Hey don't you get soft on me I want you to wrestle your best wrestling match you could have and I want you to take Chrissie to school you hear me. Be a solider here you know you can be all you can be. Got that now make us proud."

"Yes my beloved wife I will do that anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Almost anything what you have in mind?"

"Can you bring me some popcorn and butter and chocolate and peanut butter on top Nina was going to make some for me when I became sick."

"No you can't have that I know you want it but I give it to you when you leave the hospital Monday."

"But I want to be with you tomorrow when you win the belt again."

"Sandy stop being hardheaded now rest."

"That's my Marine Solider."

"Speaking of soldiers the crew is here and they all want to see you and I ask someone to take you home on Monday if you are leaving on Monday."

"I stay with my mom just until I get my strength back trust me I will be in good hands."

"Okay but you know she going to tell you."

"I know I am going to hell because I took off my clothes and I am not doing right by god. John I can't ask your dad to help me out or your mom or Missy or anyone else they have their own lives and I need to get something off my chest anyway don't worry I won't get too upset."

"Sandra Olivia Phoenix Cena! No I will talk to Vince to have me lose the title tomorrow tonight I do not want to see you like this Sandra I love too much to lose you. Now you told me to be a solider and that's what I going to do."

"John please do not get fired alright that's all we need."

So than John and the crew want back to the hotel and they all talk what to do with Sandra and he told them she want him to go with the plans they made and she wanted to stay with her mother and John told them that it wasn't a good idea.

"Yes my mom has change but I think she should be with my mom I know my mom really hasn't got over my brother death she still in a lot of pain from that."

"You know I never thought of that maybe that's one of many reason maybe that's why Sandy want to be with her mom." Donna said

"John let her stay with my mom it isn't going to hurt her too bad man remember I live right around corner from my moms place and I know Sandy if my mom starts on her good she will walk out of the house come to my house she been doing that since I was with Gretchen." CJ said

"But she can't she have to stay in the bed all times only time she is out of the bed is when she goes to the doctors or have to go to the bathroom or having the baby that's it."

"That's going to kill her more than her get upset with Lorie Anne." Olivia said

"How you going to tell the kids?" Melina said

"I just say mommy not feeling good and she not going to the theme parks with us it daddy's day with the kids."

"You think you can handle it by your self?" Carlos said

"Yeah it isn't going to be easy but I can handle it no problem."

"Thank what you about to do think bro trust me." JT said

So than it was the next day and John want to talk to Vince heard what happen and he send her well wishes and he told John not to worry about the belt he going to change it the scripted anyway and John got ready for the big match feeling bad that Sandra wasn't there and his cell phone ring it was mom and he told his mom what happen to Sandra.

"Why mom you gave Shania my number for?"

"I know you wasn't on speaking turns with her the way she was talking I thought you was friends I am very sorry."

"No you are not sorry Sandy got so upset she and the baby almost die because you do not like her look mom I have to get ready for my match but Sandy isn't coming home with me and the kids after we take a day trip to Disney World she going to stay with her mom and so are the children if you don't want her around than you don't want me or my children around either. We are going to stay with her mom until she is well enough to make the trip back home. Sandy isn't a mean daughter in law she have been nothing but nice to you and this is how you treat people who are good to you I really don't understand you but I am not going to thrill on it and if only you can see the way she loves me maybe you will understand our love and what we been through maybe you would change your tone about us."

"I do understand I am very sorry I don't know what got into me John I just want to see you happy the past few weeks I haven't seen your famous smile that use to greet me when you come home for a visited I thought something going wrong I want Sandy to stay healthy and the baby too and I know it will be hell if you had to raise them kids by yourself I am sorry wants again."

"Mom Sandy and I are doing fine but please don't stick your nose in our business okay and if you are mad at Sandy for tell you to go to hell will she is sorry she sayed that and whatever you sayed to her you shouldn't had say anything to her. Now I have to go I'll talk to you later."

"Are you okay John?" Shelton said

"Yeah man I am cool I had to say something so I'll catch it from the old man when I get out of the ring but I had to say something."

"Thank god it wasn't my mom you won't get a word in at all trust me at first my mom didn't like Kris but after they got to know each other and found out her dad was in the military oh yeah than it change too."

"You are lucky you married in your own race I didn't even though my kids don't look like her they all came out real light skin and I think my mom have a problem with that that I didn't married a full blooded Italian woman or some reason she don't like her."

"Yeah but Kris is on the light skin side and most of my family is black like me or same complexion as your wife so some people had mix reaction when I brought her home. Only thing you might have a problem is Paris and Johanna they are cute little girls but wait until they start dating is they going to go with their daddy side and date white guys or is they going to date guys of color who looks like her step mom and mom?"

"What the hell I really never thought of that Sandy have but I haven't it doesn't matter as long they are happy in my eyes. I guess that what my mom is worried about I am guessing now."

"Maybe but John she will notice sooner or later how different she is from her brothers and sister."

"I know that but she knows that she was adopted so she will understand why she one way and her brothers and sisters are another."

"That's good to know I'll see you around I have to go now."

So than John got ready and he look at his belt and than he look at the picture of him and Sandra and the kids and it put a smile on his face and the music of WWE Champion, John Cena, as he made his way to the ring for action with Chris Masters. He saw the crew gave them love Sandra was still in the hospital thinking of John and hope he don't get hurt too bad. Cena and Masters got face to face and then locked up. Masters backed Cena to the corner and broke clean. They locked up again and Cena grabbed a side headlock. Masters sent him to the ropes but Cena came back with a shoulder block for two and then went back to the side headlock. Masters reversed and locked in a side headlock of his own, and then nailed a shoulder block.

Cena then hit a drop toehold and locked in a front chancery into a side headlock. Masters sent him to the ropes but Cena held on and then Masters charged at him, but Cena ducked and pulled down the top rope and Masters fell to the floor. Cena followed out but Masters met him with right hands and then sent him face first into the ring steps. Back inside, and Masters hit a double axe handle to the back, and then locked in a front face lock. Cena fought out and then Masters locked in the Master Lock out of nowhere! Cena struggled and Masters tossed him down before Cena broke it. Masters went up top and dived off but Cena got his boot up. They traded right hands and then Cena hit a flying shoulder, and then a pair of clotheslines followed by a belly to back sit out powerbomb. Cena then pumped up his sneakers, and scored with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Cena then hit the FU for the win.

"The winner, the WWE Champion, John Cena"Lillian said

Vince McMahon said for no one to go anywhere, and this is not over! He told them to raise the cage, and the reason this night is not over will come apparent. He congratulates John Cena on winning the WWE Championship. He said there is one more match to take place, and someone is cashing his Money in the Bank in! John Cena defends against Edge!

The fans heavily chanted for Edge as he hammered away on Cena in the corner with right hands and then covered for two. Edge covered again for a two count. Edge kicked away at Cena and then signaled for the spear! Edge nails it! Edge covered and Cena kicked out! Edge can't believe it as the bloody Cena tried to crawl to the ropes to make it to his feet. Edge signaled for another Spear and he nails it! NEW CHAMPION! EDGE!

"Winner and new WWE Champion, Edge!" Lillian said

The crowd goes nuts as Edge clutches the WWE Championship! Edge and Lita hug in the middle of the ring, and this is awesome! We have a new WWE Champion here in Miami! Edge has reached the top of the mountain and clutched the belt before holding it high. Edge was near tears as Lita kissed him. Edge got on the announce table and celebrated his victory, and what a shocking end to this PPV! A bloody John Cena looked on as Edge and Lita continued their celebration!

After the show John and the kids want to see Sandra, she was a sleep, the nurse who was there told him he had to come back in the morning, Paris, and Johanna want into the room to see Sandra, and she woke up.

"Mommy, mommy wake up the bad lady won't let daddy to see you." Paris said shaking Sandra

"What? What you two doing in here it is past your bed time."

"Daddy lose tonight too little Adam daddy."

"Really oh okay so you all had a good time tonight?"

"Yes." The two little girls said

"Jaden is with daddy mommy he was too scared to come in here." Johanna said

"Will maybe he thought he would get in trouble that's why."

"Are we in trouble mommy?"

"No you are not where your cousins at is?"

"They want out with Uncle Carlos and Chris and Shelton and Pauly and CJ, JT, RJ, Cousin Marc they want out tonight."

"Yeah that sounds like them."

"Mommy is you going to be okay?" Paris said rubbing her hand.

"Yes sweetie I am going to be just fine now I want you two do a big favor for me okay?"

"Sure mommy anything for you."

"I want you two help daddy with any of the house work okay I want you two be his helping hands I am going to be in the bed for now on until Johnny comes okay?"

"I will help daddy anyway I can." Paris said

"Thank you both and tomorrow when you go to the theme parks I want you three to be extra good okay so that means no fighting okay?"

"That is hard to do."

"I know it is but I need you three to be good okay so that I can come home faster oh yeah we going to stay with your grand mom Lorie Anne would you like that?"

"Yes" they said together

"Pairs Nicole and Johanna Alessandra Cena come on we have to go Sandy I am sorry I thought we could see after the matches but that lovely of nurse you have won't let so I am glad the girls got to see you and I am glad I got to see you Jaden is scared to come in."

"What happen to your head?"

"I will tell you tomorrow oh yeah I talk to your mom and she going to take me in too so when I get off the road we will be together I ask pop to watch the place for us and I was thinking maybe we should rent a tour bus again so you can come with me on the road we just stay at your moms until it is safe for you to travel."

"Mr. Cena you must leave now!" the nurse said

"We talk about it tomorrow love you baby. Have fun at Disney World remember what I told you two."

"I will mommy I love you." Paris said kissing her mom

"Love you too."

"Love you mommy love you Johnny." Johanna said kissing her mom

"Good night you three give your brother a hug for me and a kiss."

"Bye baby boy come and see me late tomorrow or the next day."

"Bye baby love you."

John lean over and gave her a kiss and he left out of the room. The next day the kids and John want to Disney World and they all had a good time and than they want back to Miami and when they got there it was after hours and than they want to the hotel want to bed and the next morning John and the kids want to see Sandra.

"Good morning baby doll." John walks into the room

"Hey to you. Did you know they were going to let me go yesterday but I try to get hold my dear brothers but they all sudden got busy so we off to Orlando or what are we doing and are you working tonight?"

"Okay this is the load down I'm not working tonight but I am going to cut a promo and than I have to do something with Adam and Amy I can't believe she came back did you know she was coming back?"

"Told you the other day she call me and told me she was coming back you don't listen."

"Oh yeah you might of sayed something to me anyway after that I am free but it be end of the show. But you and I and the kids are crushing at your mom house until you can travel and you and the kids travel will be with me until you give birth."

"Sound like a good plan but one little problem Paris has school until June so I been thinking maybe my mom come and stay with us until the baby is born and than we go on tour like we did when they was babies?"

"Yeah okay if you want that I don't have a problem with it did you talk to your mom about it?"

"Yes I did and she is cool with it but Nina wasn't too happy with it because than she has to be good when she comes up there."

"Nina hasn't been good since I met her."

"That's true but you know she is doing her internship in Boston right? Will she was going to spend the summer at our place."

"Oh yeah I forgot that so you staying home this summer right?"

"Right and I know you want to be with me and we will be together I'll take a two weeks out of August to spend with you."

"Cool around Summer Slam okay."

"Deal so how was Disney World?"

"Mommy it was so cool I had some much fun." Paris said

"Yeah what rides did you go on?"

"Every ride they have there man you got to do three days for that park. I took them to Animal Kingdom and your daughter was like when we seen the animal Taz she point at sayed he don't look nothing like uncle Pete he is too dark and Uncle Pete is tall than him."

"Sweetie that was wrong but that was too funny you watch the cartoon he reminds us of that Taz not the real animal."

"I am sorry mommy I didn't know."

"Its okay Tyson did the same thing to him too."


	26. Three Years Later Part 2

**CHAPTER 26-Three Years Later Part 2**

Therefore, than three months want by and Sandra was in bed at the end of the pregnancy and she want into labor at 12:30pm on July 19, she was in a lot of pain, and she thought the baby was going to die because she was starting to bleed when she was pushing.

"Ahhhhhhhh John it hurts I can't do this no more I am sorry baby I can't do this!"

"Yes you can be strong baby you are almost there,"

"I see the head Sandy you doing well," Dr. Anderson said

"Easy for you to say, John please helps me get through this!" Sandra panted as the contractions got stronger each minute as she pushed

"That's my girl come on and push!" John encouraged her with kiss to the head.

"Ahhhhhhh I hate you!"

"I love you baby girl,"

"You got me into this mess and I'll never ever let you touch me again!" Sandra screamed, as the pains got worse.

"Babe don't say that,"

"Okay Sandy I want you to relax a little your baby tries to go back in you so clam downs some,"

"Ahhhhhhhh I can't take anymore, I'm so tired," Sandra panted resting since she was exhausted from the pain.

"Sandy listen to me okay I need you to focus and relax the baby is scared to come out of you. I need you to clam down I know the pain is hurting you but you have to be clam. Good girl and rest until another contraction hits," Dr. Anderson told Sandra as she was watching the monitors and the baby was halfway out.

"Oww I think another contraction," Sandra whimpered in pain.

"Okay here we go again Sandra I want you to bear down and push real hard," Dr. Anderson told her with a smile as Sandra cried out in pain.

"Come on baby, I'm so proud of you right there now honey." John told her as he held her hand into his.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Sandra screamed in so much pain two more times until she heard the screams of a beautiful little boy in the background as she panted back tiredly on her pillow as the nurses were cleaning up the baby.

"I told you it was a boy," Sandra giggled to John as her eyes twinkled up at him.

"Yeah you were right sweetheart and he is a little handsome thing." John said as he walked back to Sandra after he had seen the little infant for the first time.

"Congrats Sandra and John you have a healthy 9lbs.9ouce 21inches long baby boy," Nina said as she was cleaning up her nephew. "John you want to cut the cord?"

"Yes I do."

"Look at him he got your head John?" Nina said

"Yes he do he got his entire finger and toes and a big boner okay what side of the family got that from." John said

"John! Know you didn't go there?" Nina said wrapping up the baby boy.

"Sorry but I am not that big."

"You been hit in the head too much or you are very tired. See your son isn't going to be the next Don Long Sliver." Nina said holding the cord.

"I knew that I want to see if you were paying attention."

"Whatever man. Sandy tells your husband to go home and get some sleep."

"John leaves go home and gets some sleep." Sandra said with a smile on her face

"I love you." John chuckled as he gently leaned in and kissed her.

"And I love you too John." Sandra said against his lips with a tired smile.

"Sandy you want to see your son now?" Melissa said, as the midwife walk over with a soft smile handing the baby to them both as Sandra nodded.

"He is handsome baby." Sandra cried so happily with tears in her eyes. "He looks exactly like his daddy." Sandra smiled to her husband.

"Of course he does but he's got your dark brunette hair babe and he got my appetite." John and Sandra laughed admiring their new son.

"Of course he will babe. He is a Cena cute little thing." John chuckled sweetly kissing both Sandra and the new baby.

"What do you want to name this little dude?" One of the nurses asked her and John.

"Well we both want to name him after John, John Anthony Felix Cena the 3rd." Sandra proudly smile kissed her son's head.

"Well Sandra and John, seems like little Johnny weighs in at 9lbs, 9oz, and 21 inches long. Very good Nina you guess right." Dr. Anderson smiled at the two as she handed the certificate for them to hold on to and saw the baby footprints on it.

"Well be moving you to a private room soon Sandra and would you like to bring the baby with you?" Melissa said

"Yes I do I am so happy he is here man I hope this is it."

"For right now it is."

So than Sandra want to her private room and she want to sleep and the next day John and the kids came to see her and their baby brother.

"Morning baby Sleep well last night"

"Hey just in time to see Johnny look at him he have your ears."

"He look like Jaden little bit."

"No daddy he looks like mommy and me"

"Yes he does."

"Mommy how come he is the same color as me and Jo not daddy and Paris?" Jaden asks.

"Because I am interracial Latina mix with Irish mix with black mix with Italian my mom your grandma is black and Italian my dad your grandfather is Mexican with Irish. So that's why you have brown skin and a brown eye Paris is your step sister that's your daddy daughter and I adopted her when she was a baby."

"Oh what happen to her mommy?"

"Jay you are asking too many questions." John told his son

"It's okay he needs to know,"

"No not really,"

"She wanted Paris to have the best in life and wanted daddy and I to raise her,"

"That's sweet." Johanna said.

"Mommy can I hold him?" Paris ask

"Yes you can all of you can hold him."

"Mommy can Jo, Jo and I have a baby sister to play with?"

"We will see sweetie."

"Hey everyone" John Sr. said

"Grandpa looks at my baby brother." Johanna said holding her brother

"Yes he is big look like your daddy when he was born."

"Daddy was a fat baby?" Paris said

"Yes he was I still don't know where he puts it at."

"Either do I dad but I use to joke with him saying when he gets your age he going to look like you."

"What! Hey I look pretty good for my age?"

"You tell her pops."

"Whatever."

"Let pop-pop hold Johnny boy." John said with smile

"What is his hold name?" John Sr. said taking the baby from Johanna

"His name is John Felix Anthony Cena the 3rd." Sandra said with a smile on her face

"Johnny weighs in at 9lbs, 9oz, and 21 inches long too." John smile said

"He is a one pound lighter than you."

"Yes he is hopefully he isn't lazy like me."

"Yes we all hope that."

"Grand pop did you know my mommy is Latina mix with Irish mix with black mix with Italian?" Johanna said

"Yes I did know that and you should be proud what you are did you know your daddy is Italian too?"

"Yes I do."

"That's good and don't let nobody tell you different."

"Hi! Everyone!" Lorie Anne said coming in the room

"Hi mom."

"What in the world he is a big baby oh my poor child."

"Mom you for one don't need to talk about big babies."

"Grand mom Lorie was my mom a big baby?" Paris ask

"No she was small like you she only weight at 6 pounds 8 ounces."

"Grandma are you really black and Italian?" Jaden ask

"Yes I am my mom is a full blooded Italian woman with olive skin like your mommy's and my dad was light skin half black foot and African American man so you and your baby brother and your twin sister all have unique little something in you. Why is Jaden asking all these question for?"

"I don't he just wondering why we all look different I guess." Sandra said smiling

"Didn't Sandy question you and Craig about her color?"

"Yes she did she wanted to know why she came out white because everyone was darker than her."

"Yeah I remember that I ask was I adopted because I was so light skin."

"Will that shouldn't matter now you are the most beautiful woman I love."

"John stop trying to put me over that's how we got here the first place."

So than two days pass and Sandra and baby Johnny got to go home and they had a big party for him and everyone came over and everyone had a good time and that night Sandra and John was talking.

"Your mom was in a good mood what did you say to her?"

"Nothing she realizes that you are going to be minds forever."

"John what did you say to her?"

"Nothing babe I just had a heart to heart talk with her that's all."

"I don't want any beef between you and your mom because of me I know you are not all that close to your mom but still you love her and I don't want you to hate her any kind of way."

"There is no beef Sandy everything is cool."

"Okay if you say so man why am I in so much pain right now?"

"Because we can do nothing until September right?"

"It might be longer than that he really tore me up down there."

"You think we ever going to have sex again?"

"Somehow some way we will."

"We shouldn't rush into anything because I don't want to get pregnant right away."

"Babe you won't trust me. Man it is hard to be a single parent and I know it is going too hard when I come home to take care of me."

Sandra fall asleep and John turn over and kiss his wife good night and than he got up and sees, why Paris was crying.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"I had a bad dream daddy."

"Try to think of something nice."

"Every time I close my eyes I see a someone in my room."

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep."

"I can't daddy I am scared she going to get me."

"Baby no body is going to get you."

"She told me she coming to get me and going to kill you and mommy."

"Paris you are safe nobody going to take you way from us."

"Are you sure daddy because I love you and mommy and my brothers and sister and I don't want to leave yous?"

"Laid down I not the best singer but I do okay."

John sing a song to Paris and she want back to sleep and than after that Johnny woke up and John want to check on him and he was hungry and he had to wake up Sandra and she breast feed him and after that he want back to sleep and Sandra stay up after she feed him and her and John was talking.

"Sorry I fall asleep on you."

"I understand you get all the sleep you can get. Paris woke up she had a bad dream that somebody was after her and the person told her she going to kill me and you and she was scared to death and I sing to her she want to sleep."

"Oh my god I hope she isn't seeking in this house?"

"Sandy no she hasn't called since Johnny boy been born."

"I know aren't you anyway worried about her?"

"No she isn't going to do anything that crazy come on she would be hurting her chances to see Paris."

"Yeah remember who her sister was." Sandra said getting up and putting the baby back in the crib.

"Will let's hope nothing happen okay I forgot about you and your six senses I hope none of kids have that it scared the heck out of me sometime."

"I don't mean to but it happens sometimes."

"Yes it does out of no where you do that to me."

"But you don't have a problem with it do you?"

"Nope just don't make it a habit that's all."

So than week later John was back to work and Sandra tag along with him and they was wrestling in Canada and the kids was with them and Johanna had a crush on Amy and Adam son and Jaden told John and Sandra.

"Daddy mommy Jo is holding Adam's hand.

"Little Adam?" Sandra said

"Yes."

"Are you jealous that your sis has a new best friend?" Sandra said

"Hey she too little to be holding little Copland hand." John said

"John please do not go there alright so she likes Copland Amy isn't a bad mom she is a cool mom just like me?"

"Yes mommy you are cool but little Adam looks like his dad."

"Yes he does look like his dad so."

"Sandy get her away from him before she be like you."

"What get married to a wrestler have four kids?"

"You know what I am talking about."

"Johanna get over here girl. Tell little Adam you talk to him later."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes mommy."

"Um want to play in the ring for a little while?"

"No I don't want to be a wrestler I want to ice skater."

"Cool we have an ice skater in the family."

"John why you say it like that for nothing wrong with ice skating I mean I didn't never wanted to do it but my mom try to make me ice skate."

"Oh okay."

"Hey family what's up? Marc said with Paris on his shoulder

"Hey you had fun hanging out with Marc and Melissa and Marky and Danny?"

"Yes mommy I did. Can we move here?"

"Why you want to move here? John ask

"John, Sandra we ran into Kristen at the mall." Melissa said

"SHIT! FOR ALL PEOPLE TO RUIN INTO! John yelled

Oooo, mommy daddy sayed a bad word." Johanna and Jaden said

"Yes dear he did say a bad word."

"Kids why don't you all go find Uncle Carlos or somebody hang out with them. While I talk to Marc and Melissa." John said

"Take the baby too." Sandra said

"There go Melina." Melissa said

"Melina can you watch them for us?"

"Yeah sure come on you guys."

"Thanks, what did she say to you all?" Sandra said

"She sayed hi and that Paris is a pretty little girl and she hope to see her again real soon?" Marc said

"She gave Paris a hug and I pull Paris from her and she had a crazy look in her eyes." Melissa said

"Dammit! Why you people did not call us you know that she have a suite out on us to see Paris!" Sandra yelled.

"But I thought it was settled and she couldn't see until she was 10?"

"No we have to go to court next month and I don't like my feeling on this at all."

"Okay you know what I am not going to sweat her but what did she say to Paris that now she wants to live in Canada?"

"She sayed to her she could have a better life up here than in West Newbury she doesn't have to worry about her parents leaving her every week."

"Oh no she didn't go there on us! That bitch ass is mind I swear to you!" Sandra said

"Sandy chills out okay she just playing mind games with us right now."

"We had to walk away after that because Missy was ready to kick her ass."

"You think by us being in wrestling might hurt our chances?"

"Babe she is playing mind games with us she wants us to snap go crazy she starting to act like…"

"Katrina? That's all we need right now another Katrina man she been dead what five years now and she still stalking us man what we going to do?"

"I don't know babe but we will make somehow."

"Yeah you two will be just fine they not going to be on her side because she sign the contract so she have to obey the rules."

"We are talking about Kristen O'Hara here?"

"Some call me?"

"No man nobody call you. Hey I want you to meet my wife Sandra, Sandra this is Shawn O'Hara"

"Hey nice to meet you I love your pictures?" Shawn said with a smile on his face

"Thank you for enjoying my pictures. Nice meeting you too." Sandra smile

"What you guys are up to after the show?"

"We are going oh by the way I am John's and Sandra's cousin Melissa and this is my husband Mark."

"Hey nice to meet you."

"Same here see you guys later."

"See ya."

"So what are the Cena's are doing after the show?"

"Breast feeding." Sandra said with a smile on her face

"Oh okay too much info there."

"Nothing man we crashing in early tonight we are old tired married couple now."

"Too bad I thought we could hang out like old time."

"Oh yeah I heard what you all use to do on the back in the day on the bus did you all get in any trouble?"

"Nope we didn't because everyone was up talking whatever."

"That is strange we got in trouble when we want to Italy and JBL yelled back there when they was rapping Encore it was funny and JBL was like shut up back there and than Steph came back to tell us to shut up man it felt like we was back in high school."

"Wow I remember not to rap than."

"Yeah be careful. You like being back?"

"Yeah it is great to be back when you coming back?"

"Next year maybe we will see." Sandra said with smile

"I'll see you guys later nice meeting you Sandy and maybe later on you can sign my copy of Playboy for me?"

"Yeah sure no problem."

"What the hell was that?"

"Me talking to Shawn?"

"You don't talk to any of my friends like that?"

"Okay I use to have a minor crush on him so there."

"Oh okay."

"Sound like somebody is jealous? Hey guess what he loses you won so it is all good right?"

"You know it baby girl I can't wait until your birthday it is so on it isn't funny."

"Who says I am ready to have sex with you?"

"Sandy comes on baby girl you saying you don't want to do the nasty with me?"

"Always but like I sayed it is going to be awhile until we do it but than again if you be good until now and than maybe I give you some."

"Oh I see it is like that now?"

"Yeap always."

So than one month later it was Sandra birthday and it was Summer Slam weekend and the matches was in Chicago and the kids stay with Sandra mom and step father for the whole weekend.

"Amy why you looking like that for?"

"Because you got your parents to watch your kids for the weekend how did you do that?"

"Easy I beg my mom and she hates it when I do that so she gave him."

"Lucky you but my mother in law was going to come but she broke her leg so that plan ruin so that's why Ace is here."

"Jeff and Stacy watching Matt for us so I am glad they were going to watch him for us."

"Jeff would just about do anything for his big brother." Sandra said

"Yes that is true."

"Melina what's wrong?"

"I will be doing my last match they breaking MNM because …"

"What is it?" Sandra said hugging her best friend

"It can't go any further than this room Matt is sick and he got to get some test done he might have brain tumor he isn't going to tell anyone until Monday but now that don't have anything for me to do the let me and Johnny go back to OVW again and start over oh yeah Princess Stephanie wants to talk to you Sandy."

"Oh my god I don't know what to say? I guess I am going back to OVW too dam what the hell is going on around here?"

"Who knows maybe it is just for a little while until she have her third kid than she be back to normal." Dawn said

"I hope you are right."

"Sandy I need to speak to you please." Stephanie said walking into the locker room

"Okay I'll be there."

"You will come right now."

"Okay I am going."

So than Sandra want to Stephanie private dressing room with her two children sitting in the room.

"Girls go on the bus for a while I need to speak to Mrs. Sandy okay."

"Yes mommy we will" little brown hair girl said "Come on Paula you heard mommy sayed."

"Sandra, have seat."

"Thank you I will."

"Reason why I want to talk to you is that we love you and John very much it was a hit day one got the fans to love him and hate him more but we are having problems and we talk to Jeff Jarrett and he would like for you to wrestle in TNA until we get back on our feet what I am saying we need to let you and John go until end of the next year we will re buy your contract. Right now Vince is talking to John or you two can work for us with less paid what I mean by that is if you work in the office it be great and John go out in earlier retirement be a road agent I know it is all shocking but um it isn't until end of the year we will need you two make up your minds."

"You don't need any people in Deep South or anyone in OVW?" Sandra said wiping the tears

"No we are sending Melina and Johnny Nitro to OVW and Ashley and Matt is going to Deep South along with Shelton and Krystal. Think it over and I'll need your answer by the end of the year okay."

"Yeah sure I'll give you an answer before than I'll talk to my husband about it."

"Thank you Sandy I hope you understand."

"Yeah sure I do."

So than Sandra walk back to the divas dress room and everyone had a long face and they knew because John was looking for her.

"We already know John is looking for you." Melina said

"Ash, Steph needs to talk to you. Funny they breaking our little clique up but all their friends are staying."

"Sandy please okay we got to get over the shock so let's try to enjoy this weekend and your 30th birthday." Ashley said

"Yes you are right but it hurts but hell what we can do why you had to bring up the fact I am turning 30."

"Because when I turn 30 next year I hope I look good as you."

"Thanks I think."

"What's wrong Dawn?"

"I was thinking when I was pregnant with my son how they got rid of me."

"Are you pregnant?"

"I might be who knows I might be stress out. If I am I retiring I can't put this one through what I did with the first one."

"Hey let's all just have some fun okay." Ashley said

So than that night Sandra and John was talking about what they should do.

"So what do you think we should do?" John said

"I don't know but we can both just leave wrestling and do what we want to do I really don't like what they are doing and I just can't accepted you know only thing I going to miss my friends and that's it."

"Sandy what did all Stephanie say to you?"

"Princess Stephanie told me she wants me to go to TNA for a while until they get back on their feet again and either we take the less paid or we go to TNA or work in the office and road agent so what you think we should do?"

"I don't know baby girl but we got a few months to think about it and I hope what we do it be a good decision but I know you and I got a feeling you made up your mind what you want to do."

"I just mad right now they could of waited until Monday or Tuesday to tell me this right?"

"Sandy I love you and I want you right now but you need to relax babe."

"I will when we get back home."

"Sandra Olivia! What! So I should cancel everything we going to do this weekend?"

"No baby I want my gift you kidding me it isn't everyday I turn 30years old?"

"Oh I will be ready tomorrow."

"That's why I love you so much and whatever happen we will be together."

So than John want shopping early that morning while Sandra sleep in and he woke her up with a nice mother bracelet and necklace and a diamond ring for her 30th birthday.

"Thank you so much baby."

"You are welcome anything for my baby girl."

"Stop it I don't need to be spoil no more I have everything I want to thank you for coming into my life back in 2002 nine years ago when I saw you wrestle on Velocity with them green biker shorts on I swear I thought you never get off that show but when you did you open my eyes and I love you ever since than now we are married with four kids and I have a great life but I guess we have to do what we need to do right?"

"You hate Florida I guess we don't have to live there but it will be strange in wrestling the eight side ring you know but if ECW would had come back I know you would love to wrestle there. Let's give it more thought to it okay."

"Yeah the children call and they sing happy birthday to me that was so sweet of them step for Johnny but he was saying something."

"That was nice you know what really be nice?"

"What?"

"Me giving you the sexiest hot love making of all time how about that as a present?"

"You will never stop asking?"

"You know me I can't help myself you are so hot and sexy even after you had babies."

"Just for that put over I will give you some tonight if you don't get too beat up tonight."

"Oh okay I'll keep it in mind."

So than it was time for the pay per view and Sandra was hanging out with everyone and they wish her a happy birthday and Steve was there and he gave Sandra a beer and he told her enjoy tonight out because it will be along time she will get to do this again and it was time for John's match and she gave him a kiss and smack his ass and he want old school that night he worn his old biker shorts the red and white one.

"You look so dam good like that and um babe you showing the goods." Sandra said with a smile on her face

"That's why I am doing it I want you to remember why you fall in love with me I am surprise I still can get into them."

"Shit baby making me so wet for you."

"I know baby give me some love."

Sandra gave him a hug and another kiss and smack on the ass and she was smiling and when she turn around she saw Kurt and his new wife Lalya and his daughter from his first marriage.

"Will, will look who is here."

"Kurt what you doing here?"

"Will Sandy I just wanted to say hi to all of you guys see how things going?"

"Are you coming back?"

"Maybe."

"Hey Lalya how are you?"

"I fine think you darling I'll be right back I need to talk to Vince."

"Okay sees you later."

"Hi Sandylove" Kara said

"Hi Kara look at you? How old are you now?"

"I am eight years old now."

"Wow big girl now still the only child?"

"No my mom remarried and I have two brothers now how are your kids doing?"

"They are great they didn't come they want to Disney World this weekend and with their grandparents it is a treat for them."

"Cool. My dad want to talk to you I'll watch the matches see you later."

"Don't wonder too far now."

"Cute kid."

"Yes she is so how things going between you and John I heard you just had another baby congrats. How many you have now?"

"Thank you. We have three together and my adopted daughter and yes I did I had a boy okay Angle what you up to I mean why you here with Lalya?"

"She trying to get her job back and they rehire me to do play by play now and I did something the other night I never did before and I had to tell you this I don't know why but I need to tell you."

"Okay tell me?"

"I call out your name during sex with Lalya and I feel bad I did that we haven't been together in five years but I don't know why it happen? The way you looking now I see why I did man you are still beautiful after having babies John was right about that."

"I need to go and watch John's match you still look good too but we are married now and you told me to grow up and I did. And if you and Lalya have a kid I hope your son or daughter never marries someone is so full of herself see you Kurt."

"Kurt let's go I don't want to be here no more!"

"I'll see you Sandy you look great and your wrestling got great I always knew you will be a superstar whatever you do never give up this business unless get serious hurt."

"Thanks Kurt I realize what I need to do and I know you saying it from the heart and I will always have a special place in my heart for you."

Kurt and Sandra hug each other and he kiss her on the lips and Sandra kiss him back and she want into the diva locker room to get Kara for him and they left.

Edge seized the advantage to throw Batista outside, and now Edge and Jericho were squaring off. Jericho outwrestled Edge, and locked in the walls of Jericho. It seemed as though the crowd was in favor of Jericho winning the match. Before Edge could tap, John Cena nailed Jericho from behind to break the hold. Surprisingly, Edge took control over Cena and had the spear set up. Jericho intercepted the spear attempt. All three men brawled, and Cena was forced to the outside. Jericho and Edge were wrestling back and forth. Cena tried to reenter, and was knocked off the ring apron courtesy of a Jericho springboard dropkick. This distraction allowed Edge to hit the spear on Jericho and pin him cleanly.

"Still Heavyweight Champion Edge!" Lillian said

After the match Sandra want to fine John and she could not find him and she want back to the diva locker room.

"Sandy what's wrong?"

"John is piss off?"

"How you know that?"

"Because he isn't in the men's locker room? I hate when he do this."

"Call him?"

"I am. Hey where are you?"

"I am in the locker room where else would I be at?"

"I want there you weren't there?"

"I had to go to the training room I am okay for your loving tonight."

"We going clubbing first so get your club clothes on."

"Yes mommy I will."

"See you two minutes."

"You are going to see more than that."

"Bye John."

"Everything okay?" Nina ask

"Yeah he had to go to the training room."

"For what?" Suzanne said

"Good question anyway what ever it is must have something to do with about something we trying to do night?"

"What's that?" Donna said

"We were thinking about having sex tonight maybe he was asking if it is okay to."

"I would make him wait little longer myself."

"You for all people I thought I never hear that coming from you."

"What I have changed I think you should wait just in case you do get pregnant again?" Donna said

"I know why you say that for because you got pregnant four months after you had Kennedy?"

"Yes do you know how hard it is to raise three kids near the same age?"

"Hello Paris and Jaden and Johanna are year and a half a part."

"Oh yeah so you know how it is."

"The way things are going maybe I need the time off."

"Hey it is Sandy body she want to give him some let her?" Nina said

"Thank you I feel the same way."

"Make him wait all that screaming you were doing to have Johnny boy you should make him wait. Melissa said

"Okay I don't want to hear no sad tears on the other in." Donna said

"When was the last time you got some from your man?" Sandra said

"Last night and this morning before and after breakfast." Melissa said

"Aw it reminds me when me and John first started we use to do that."

"Don't hate because my man still giving me some like that."

"Come on guys they are waiting on us let's get out here and party." Ashley said

So than the crew want out and everyone was having a good time and John and Marc jump on the stage there and they did one of their old song and Sandra smiling and have a good time and she saw Kurt and Lalya and Alicia left when they came in and everyone party until Last call and than they want back to the hotel and John and Sandra had a special night.

"Are you ready for me?" Sandra said coming out of the bathroom wearing her birthday present

"You look as beautiful as the day I met you," he said, "get over here so I can hold you."

Sandra laid down on the bed and sank into his massive arms. They kissed as if it was their first time ever.

"I love you Baby," he said as he ran his tongue down her neck.

"I love you too," Sandra said as she stroked his chest.

Sandra could feel their hearts beating as one while they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours. Sandra soon felt his hand rub the small of her back as his tongue found her hard nipples. The soft moaning like communication without words. Sandra loved the feel of his touch, his mouth against hers, and the cute way his tongue felt across hers.

"Make love to me, John," Sandra whispered, so hungry for his sex. "I need you."

He started kissing her neck, her shoulders, and her chest. Every touch a spark shooting through my entire body.

"Your skin is so soft," he said.

"So is yours," Sandra said as she ran her tongue along his massive chest, teasing his nipples to full attention.

Soon, they were completely naked as they continued kissing and caressing each other. John stopped and sat up on the bed just staring at Sandra.

"What's wrong, John?"

"Nothing, Baby, I just want to remember."

"Remember what?"

"How beautiful you are."

With that, he started with his usual tongue bath. Sandra love when he does this.

"Ohhhh...God...Don't stop," She said as he finally reached her dripping wet pussy.

"You taste soooo good," he said as he licked her clit and sucked on her lips.

Sandra was in ecstasy as he feverishly tongue-fucked her juicy twat, trying to keep herself from cumming as long as she could so she could enjoy every second of his wonderful mouth on her womanhood. He then stuck his finger into her hole and that was it. She ground her pussy into his face as her climax sent wave after wave of passion through her body. Her hot juices flowed onto his waiting tongue as he attempted to catch every drop.

"My turn," he said as he kissed Sandra.

I could taste myself in his mouth.

Sandra laid him down and gave him a tongue bath of her own, kissing and licking his beautiful body all over teasingly poking her tongue into his navel. He giggled, scooped her up to kiss her, and allowed her to go back to her work. She went straight to his huge, hard penis and licked the very tip of it, poking her tongue into the tiny slit. Then she licked the entire shaft like a Popsicle until she sucked the full length into her mouth.

"Ooohhh...Baby," he said as she licked his dick while it was in her mouth.

She pulled it out and went to work on his huge, hairless balls.

"You're so bad," he said as she swallowed his pre-cum that oozed seductively out of his cock.

As Sandra continued to pleasure him, he started playing with her ass, his moaning and gyrating urging her on.

"Baby, you're soooo good at this," he whispered, "don't stop."

Soon, John surprised Sandra by grabbing her hips and getting her into the "69"

Position...her favorite. He began fucking her face as he slid his tongue in and out of my sopping wet pussy.

"Oh, John, I'm gonna cum again!"

"Oh yeah! Give it to me!"

"Oh, oh, now John, NOOOOOOOOWWWW!"

And with that, he rammed his tongue inside Sandra and swallowed every drop of her juice as it flowed into his mouth.

"I need you inside me," Sandra moaned. He twisted her around and his cock disappeared into my waiting slit.

"You do me soooo good," he moaned as he pounded her pussy into submission.

"I'm gonna cum again," she moaned, his tongue wrapped around her huge nipples.

Sandra loved the feel of his cock inside of her and soon as it was over, she was feeling another orgasm forming.

"Gimme that juicy pussy," He said, "I wanna taste it."

He pulled her up to his face and Sandra almost drowned him in her wetness. After, he laid her stomach and began licking her tight, puckered asshole.

"I love your ass!"

"Then please fuck my ass!"

"Is that what my bad girl wants?"

"Oh, yes! Please fuck my ass!"

He soon started tongue fucking her ass, getting it all wet with his spit.

"Oh god, do it! Please fuck my ass!"

"You want my cock in your ass, my bad little girl?"

"Yes, yes, please!"

With that, he slowly slid his cock into her puckered hole and gently started fucking her ass. He was always so gentle with that because he knew it hurt at first, but tonight was different.

"Oh, it feels sooo good," Sandra, moaned, "Please fuck me harder."

"Are you sure? Can I go faster?"

"Oh, yes! I love your cock! Fuck me harder!"

That sent him into frenzy as he pounded his dick into Sandra asshole.

"Oh Baby!"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum in your sweet ass!"

Before he could, Sandra pulled him out, turned around, and started sucking his cock.

"You bad girl, I love you!"

"Where do you want it? Tits or face?"

"I want it in your pussy," he moaned as he laid Sandra on her back and fucked her pussy hard.

"You're so wet," he said as she came all over his dick.

Sandra soon felt his hot cum filling her pussy.

They lay in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of their mind-blowing experience.

"How was that, John?"

"Wonderful, babe."

"I love you so much, John."

"I love you too, Baby. Happy birthday to you Sandra you are and always was truly a beauty in my eyes. A fantastic body, beautiful face and a wonderful sense of humor. I toast to you on your 30th birthday I love you and I always will. Happy birthday baby. I poured a glass of wine for you."

Sandra had tears in her eyes she could not believe what John had sayed to her.

"That was very sweet of you to say to me after all we had been threw we are back to our old self again. And I don't care what anyone says we are not going to split up we staying as a family no matter what."

"That's what I wanted to hear baby."

Therefore, Sandra want back home with the children and one night John call Sandra while they was in Europe and they had phone sex.

"I better go now I wish you were here though to see a Paris off to school tomorrow. I never did that before that was nice what made you so horny?"

"I miss you too I can't wait to see on Wednesday because it is going to be so on."

"Yeah me too I hope that is the only reason why we did this never mind sorry for bring up the past again."

"I understand but no I just miss you and I need you so bad."

"I need to go soon it be time to get up and take them to school where the summer gone."

"Oh yeah I need you to go down to the game room I have something down there for you."

"Oh okay what it is?"

"Just go down to the game room please."

Sandra got up and put on her robe and want down to the game room and she saw John there in his jeans short and baseball shirt she drop the phone and the dogs started to barking and she had to shut them up and she couldn't believe and they sat down and talk.

"I thought you were going on tour this week what happen?"

"I'm out baby I got fired because I had a fight with Paul."

"Oh okay which Paul are we talking about?"

"Vince son in law Paul What happen was he sayed something out the way about you and I was not going to let him bad mouth my wife like that and Steph and Vince wanted me to apologize to him and leave it like that but I ran off the mouth and they let me go."

"Will I guess I am next to getting fired huh?"

"Don't even worry about it."

"Yeah maybe we need to be a normal family and working nine to five whatever and a family but you are ban of any of our children after school projects until you get your temper under controlled."

"There is more to me need to be under controlled."

"You mean to tell me you were getting happy in here?"

"Oh don't act new how many times we had made love in here yes."

"What did he say about me that got you so mad?"

"He sayed that you and he had sex together and that you would do anything to keep your job in WWE and that you wasn't suppose to be as popular as Trish, Torrie, Stacy and Ashley, Amy and Candice than he started to sound like Bischoff and I just lose it and I didn't even know he was drunk or not and Dave and Randy had to hold me back and even they got mad at Paul you know that's Dave's bubby and they both put you over maybe that's why I got so horny."

"Will Paris prayers was answer she wanted you home so you can take her to school tomorrow I don't know why she didn't wanted me to be with her."

"I'll do that for her to make her happy now I want to make you happy."

They made love for the rest of the night and the next morning and Sandra got up and fix breakfast for the children and John want to kids room and they was happy to see him and he got them ready for school and the phone ring it was Stephanie wanted to talk to Sandra.

"Hello?" Sandra said putting the breakfast on the table for the kids.

"Hey Sandy this is Stephanie I was wondering can you come down here to Stanford we need to talk."

"Yeah I'll be down there this afternoon should I bring my lawyer with me?"

"No need to do that."

"Okay would you like to tell me what's going on than?"

"I was thinking about putting you in a movie how about that?"

"Right now I don't think so I am no shape to be in anybody movie."

"Will we can work on that right?"

"Look Stephanie how about you and your family go a head get rid of me too as today I am not coming back to wrestling since your husband and your father think he didn't say anything out of the way will do not want to be part of that and I am not going to wrestle in TNA either. So I want to buy out my contract and I am sorry you lose a good hard worker and I am not taking the abuse."

"I am sorry you feel that way and I'll still need you to come down here get your bonus checks and your loyalties I hope someday you come back because you were indeed a great role model and everything. I am here until five o'clock today."

"Yeah me too But hey that's life right?"

"Yes it is."

Sandra hangs up the phone, sits down, and eats breakfast.

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Stephanie I have to go to Sanford to take care some business so can you watch Johnny boy for me?"

"Why don't you take him with you he might like the four hour ride?"

"John you scared to be home alone with your own son?"

"Look I did that with these three and you know what happen than."

"Yeah but it wasn't that bad was it? You only are going to be watching them until they get out of school I should be home by the time they get out."

"Sandy pre K only have a half a day today first grader have a full day and I'll be home with three children until three a clock when I have to pick up Paris."

"Come on your dad never watch you and your brothers?"

"Yeah that's when we threw firecrackers in the house and blame each other and he had us in the yard cleaning and I told him I couldn't mess up my hands because they going to get us out of this part of West New but after that he didn't my mom was the one picks up and all that good stuff man where is the old days."

"Tell me you didn't say that? Tell me you didn't say that?"

"Mommy why you sound like Mr. Booker?" Johanna said

"Because your daddy sayed something out of the way."

"I did not anyway come straight home you here me woman."

"Yes big daddy."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Will don't call me woman!"

"You lucky these kids are sitting here."

"Love you baby boy." Sandra said kissing his lips

"Whatever."

Sandra walk over to John and gave him another kiss and John smack Sandra on the butt and she want up stairs to get dress and she put on her business suit and she and John drove the children to school and Paris at first didn't wanted to go at first than when Sandra and John got out of the car and walk her to the class room and John gave her a dollar for being a strong girl and told her to keep it in her pocket and Sandra didn't see when John give her the dollar and than they walk the twins to their classroom they was going to be in different classroom and John gave them a dollar too and than Sandra drop off John and baby Johnny and she left some instruction and he kiss her good bye and she listen to her old cd and when she got to the headquarter she felt over whelmed and didn't want to go in she took a deep breath and walk in.

"Hey Sandy wasn't expecting to see you here?" Shane said

"Will I am here I don't know if you talk to Stephanie or Paul but I am leaving wrestling I am burn out right now and I want to be near home for the kids they all in school step for baby Johnny and you know what happen."

"Oh yeah Paul running at the mouth again I am sorry about that I wish I can change your mind."

"I just can't be around here right now I had a hard time coming here so I need to sign some papers I hope one day I can come back but as of right now I can't."

"Okay I understand let me tell you something you going to be missed around here and the fans going to miss you a lot."

"I know they are the biggest loser in this situation but that's life. They will be in shock for couple months than move on until Vince do the right thing."

"You are right." Vince said, "Please step into my office."

Sandra walk into the room and she sat down and Vince sat across from Sandra and he put on his reading glass and he look over the paperwork

"So you want out huh?"

"Yes sir I do and I am very disappointed in the action of the staff around here I know everyone have a title to their opinion but what Paul sayed about me I am just disgusted of it and this isn't the first time he had sayed something about me I don't know why Paul hates me so much I been kind and friendly and very nice to him."

"Will don't know what is Paul problem but I can say it is a unfortunate accident and I am sorry for anything he have done I hope you would change your mind and Stephanie wasn't no better telling you all that she going to send you all to different areas we don't have any plans to do that at all. What we was going to have you all wrestle woman wrestlers in Deep South and OVW but you and Melina and Ashley quits on me I don't know if I can pull it off with the rest of the divas we will see. Here are your release papers once again I am very sorry you are not staying."

"Thank you Mr. Mc Mahon for giving me my started I had the best ten years working for you in OVW and WWE you took a chance on me specially with me going to be in John's corner that took a lot of balls."

"You are welcome Sandra and you been a great worker you and John I wish you luck in what ever you do."

"Thank you again Mr. McMahon.

Sandra sign the papers and she clean out her work out locker she sometimes comes down there when they have a match in the near by town and Dave, Ric and Randy was there and they all gave Sandra a hug and kiss on the cheek and she left and she saw Paul and she ignore him and left the building and got into her jeep and she stared to thinking back when she first started that night.

_**Flash Back**_

"Well this is it." Sandra said to her self as she knocked on the door.

Sandra opened the door and was greeted by Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, and Vince Mc Mahon immediately felt some of her nervousness leave. Neared the end of the meeting, Stephanie left and Vince looked at Sandra and said.

"I know you are probably wondering who you're being teamed up with. The reason you have not found out before today is, we were not too sure where you would be the one to do it. I can now tell you, you will be with Carlito and John Cena you will see. "Welcome Sandra to WWE I hope you enjoy yourself here." Vince said

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Sandra smile said

"No thank you for coming here after a long hard search I think we have a diva in the works here."

"I'll see you Sandy you look great and your wrestling got great I always knew you will be a superstar whatever you do never give up this business unless get serious hurt." Kurt said

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sandra took a deep breath and she pull over and ready to call the head quarters back but she did not she put on John first cd and started to think back again.

_**Flash Back**_

"Hello? You must be Sandra?" John said

"Yes I am. You are." Sandra smile said

"I am John Cena Dr. Thuganomics. However, you can call me John if you want. You never watch wrestling before?" John grins and said

"You kidding me I watch it 24hours if I could! I am sorry I am little nervous I know who you are." Sandra said

"There's no reason to be nervous about but than again this is Philly they might not be too hard on you since you are a local girl but than again they might give you hell because you going to be with me."

"Boy you know how to make a person feel better!"

"I'm sorry but hey! You know how it is right,"

"This is my first appearance and you trying make jokes!"

"I'm sorry where in the world did you get your wrestling name from?"

"I made it up one day. How you got the name Dr. Thuganomics? You don't look like nobody from around my way?"

"Just a name no big deal so have any family or friends here tonight? Boyfriend?"

"Yes, my three partners in crime Donna, Melissa, and Suzanne My brother and his girl and my dad his girlfriend her kids my mom do not approve of me wrestling .They all sitting in the front row."

"John said Are they single? Are you single?"

"No! I am the last of the group who still single they all have boyfriends."

"That's suck being single huh?"

"Yeah, but I am right now committed to wrestling are you married?"

"No I'm not I am single right now. I just got out of a four years relationship with a girl I knew since we was three years old and we date off and on so I was going to ask her the big question when she told me she got married to some dude she met in Cairo he is a prince over there so what a guy to do? But hell it's all good that both of us are single since the storyline have us together."

"I am sorry to here that. Yeah, we don't have to worry about the person getting jealous or getting mad over the storyline."

"How old are you? You look like a kid?"

"I'm twenty-six years old. With no children unless you count my dog Caesar,"

"Oh okay. I will see you later I need to get warm up you better do the same thing even though you are not really wrestling tonight. Nice talking to you."

"Same here," Sandra said

"Yes, yes I did it! Man that is feel so good out there Dam you a good kisser,"

"Thanks sweetie nice job you are not a bad kisser either," John said with a smile.

"John stop playing with me it wasn't my best I can tell you that." Sandra said

Dave smile at Sandy shook her hand.

"You must be Sandylove?" he said

Sandra flirting with Dave.

"Yes I am. Dave Batista my favorite wrestler nice to meet you,"

"Same here you have it. I'm your favorite wrestler huh?" Dave smiling said

"Yes you are,"

"I am glad to here that," Dave said

"I hope one day we can work together," Sandra smile said

"Sandy stops flirting with him he is a married man," John said

"Some sound jealous. I know that he is married tell me something I didn't know." Sandra smile said

"No I am just saying you know Dave is married right?" John said

"Know shit," Sandra said

"Come on man lets get out here before I kick your ass. Nice to meet sweetie" Dave said

"Same here. Oh my gods he is so hot man I don't know what to say man I love this sport." Sandra smile said

"I brought you some Chinese take out for you to eat."

"I am not hungry."

"Girl you better eat this food I am in love with your body and I wanted to stay it is now."

"Okay, okay I'll eat if you help me eat it." Sandra said

"Okay I'll eat with you." John said

So than Sandra had turn on the radio and they sat on the floor eating Chinese take out and John's favorite slow song came on he got up.

"Dance with me?"

Sandra laughing and she got up.

"You know how to dance?"

"I can cut little bit of rug."

Sandra got up and started slow dancing with John, John never took his eyes off Sandra, they dance real close, and she had tears coming down from her eyes and he bend down and kiss her. So than Sandra sat down the floor and finishes up her Chinese food.

"Sandy I am being honest with you? I am starting to have feelings for you."

Sandra took a deep breath.

" John, I love you as a friend we been friends now close to three weeks and now you telling me you like me?"

"I didn't know you were going to fall in love that fast I wanted to tell you the night we met. I have a problem expressing myself." John said

"Bet I'll call you in the morning okay if I am not too busy."

"Yeah sure."

"Let me get my hug love you."

Sandra hugging John smile.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

John hugging Melissa and giving her his text message number.

"Text message me." he whisper said

Melissa taking the paper.

"Okay bye a good one."

"What's up?" Sandra said

"I have a message from Johnny C, T Marc he want you and Melissa to come down to the House of Blues."

"What the fuck are you serious. T Marc wants to see me." Melissa said

"Oh lord. Anyways what for what they want to see us?" Sandra said

"Come with me I don't know they didn't say." Melina said

"I don't give fuck what it is for I am glad I get to meet Marc don't they have an autograph session today?" Melissa said

"Yah I going to meet Trademarc"

"You know what I hate when you act like a little bitch." Melissa said.

"I am not I am just being a smart ass you know me."

"Yeah I am glad you want to meet him yeah they do."

"Okay it is still early so I guess they have time to hang out."

"Sandra said whatever."

Sandra parking the car.

"We will see when we get in… Trade looks good."

"He is mind! You got Cena remember."

"Ladies, ladies stop fighting over them gees."

John coming outside and smiling.

"What's up Sandy, Missy?"

"Okay Cena what you up to?"

"You are right she is hot." Marc smile said

"Thank you." Melissa and Melina said

Sandra rowing her eyes.

"Will answer me Cena what are you up to?"

"Will I did ask you to come to my show right?" John smile said

"Yeah so?" Sandra said

"I did say we should hang out today right?"

"Yeah so your point is."

"Will I want to see you to ask you would you like to be in my next video you and your girls?" John smile said

"I am game I don't give a fuck what Sandy says I know for a fact that Suzanne and Donna would like to be in the video too. What song is it?"

"Will we are doing two videos we might be doing Chain gang is the click and Summer Fling." Marc said

"Really I love Summer Fling yes I do have a big booty so I am so right for that video?

Sandy does have big tits and they are real."

"We know that Missy."

Sandra taking a deep breath.

"Dam my two favorite songs yeah sure but how we going to pull this off with me in the video when we broke up."

"Happier times that's all." John smile said

"Yeah."

"Oh okay."

"Thank you Mel I owe you one."

"You are welcome I have to go Carlos is waiting on me over there. See on Saturday guys."

"Are you going to introduce us?"

"Sandra this is my cousin Marc, Marc this Sandylove, but you can call her Sandra. Her best friend Melissa who got a crush on you." John said

Melissa hitting John

"No I don't."

"Yes you do stop lying." Sandra smile said

"Oh see now I see how you roll now."

"What's up Missy?" Marc smile said

"Nothing much." Melissa smile said

"We have to go and do autograph sessions now want to come with us?"

"Yeah I do." Melissa smile said

"Yeah sure."

"Cool we can go in my car."

"In the Escaladed that is park across the street," Melissa said

"Yeah how did you know" John smile said

"Took a wild guess. Melissa said."

"Yo Sandy hook me up with your girl." Marc said

"Why?"

"Whatever is between you and John …?"

"There isn't nothing going on between John and I why you think that for?"

"You two fight like too old couples."

"She doesn't want her girl to be happy."

"Whatever."

"Hook them up?" John smile said

"Fine I will." Sandra said

"See John she isn't really a bitch like you say she is." Marc smile said

"Oh now I am a bitch to you?"

"Don't listen to him. You know I never say that about you."

"You sayed you scared I kick your ass."

John getting out of the Escalade.

"Yeah you are right."

So than they left the area and than want back to the hotel and change and get ready for the concert and than they drove down to House of Blues and John gave them VIP pass and they was hanging out Marc was talking to Melissa and John walk over to Sandra .

"What's up having any fun?" he said

"Yeah I am." Sandra said

"You look nice tonight."

"Thanks you do too."

"Thanks. You think they"

"What?" Sandra said

"Get it on tonight?"

"I think they will but Missy isn't like that though but than again she could of change. What did Vince say when you told him I want to be in your video?"

"He sayed it be cool because word on the street we are getting back together again."

"Yeah?" Sandra smile said

"Yeah." John smile said

"I like working with you, you keep me laughing."

John smile and put his arm around her neck.

"I feel the same way boo oh yeah tonight we got little something for you and Missy."

"What's that?"

"Just watch and see."

So than John and Marc want on stage Sandra stand on the side of the stage and Melissa was with the crowed and they were having a good time John and Marc and Bumpy Knuckles did the song of John's cd and the crowed was into and Melissa was brought on the stage to dance with Marc and Sandra use her camera on her phone take the picture of it and sent it to Donna and Suzanne and than John grab Sandra by the arm and Sandra whisper to John.

"I am going to kill you."

"Sandylove yall no booing her we cool now. Matter fact me Trade going to do an old song for her and this nice lady right here."

The stage hand put two chair out for the ladies and the music started it was Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch Good Vibrations and than John did I Want you also from Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch than John put Sandra hands on his chest and he smile at her and she smile back and he got on his knees look at her and kiss her on the lips than the show was over and Sandra got to the back she started beating up John.

"Why you do that for! Oh man we are in trouble we going to get so much heat."

"Why you are so dam worried gees it is only a concert with a half a million of his fans and they part of the internet than you would have a problem but that was nice of you two but yo I didn't know you knew Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch songs."

"Yeah we do." Marc smile said

"You know you like it."

"I didn't say I hated it either but I knew it you had something cooking in that brains of yours." Sandra said

"But why you beat him up for?"

"Yeah why you beat me up for?"

Sandra smile.

"Because how did you know they are my favorite songs and because you pull me on stage and your little chain gang peeps booed me that's not cool. Oh yeah I seen Melina and Carlos sitting out there."

"I know." John smile said

"I am going to kill her too man you got me okay you guys got me."

"This was a dare. "

"You pass it."

"Melina have to buy all of us drinks tonight."

"Oh boy this isn't going to be pretty."

"Should I tell or you?"

"We are going to be doing a lot of body shots tonight so please take a good shower."

"Dam woman sound like my ex."

"I have no comment on that."

"Yeah she did."

"Who is driving us to the club?" Melina said walking towards everyone.

"I think it should be sour pus Sandy."

"Keep it up here keep it up you will be staying with oh never mind you might end up with him anyway."

"I'll be the driver for tonight with my meds I can't drink anyway."

"I have no comment on that."

So than they left the House of Blues and want to a club that Melina always go to and her friends from around the way was there and they all got waste and Shelton and Ray Mysterio and Juventud and Chris Master was all there too and everyone was doing body shots Sandra was all over John and Melissa was doing the same to Marc and Sandra let Melina's best friend did a body shot on her and Melissa did a body shot on John and Marc and Carlos took pictures of it with Melissa camera and Sandra and Melina and Melissa all kiss each other and the guys was loving it and than somebody knew who they were than they left.

"Sandra head on John shoulder singing La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do..."

"Sandy shut the fuck up!" Melissa said

"Sandra keeps going on La, la, la...  
Da, da, da...  
Do, do, do..."

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sandra finish listen John's first cd and than she put on her cd that she made for herself about her love life with John from day one to when they got married.

_**Flash Back**_

So than Sandra watch her dad, step mom slow dance, and after that Suzanne and Chris sing a song Tonight, I Celebrate My Love and John and Sandra slow dancing and they was real close and they look into each other eyes and they had their first out of the ring kiss and after the song was over John and Sandra want to a quiet place to talk.

"What that was all about?" John smile said

"Nothing." Sandra said sitting on John's lap

"Okay nothing." John said holding Sandra close.

"It wasn't anything. Why you think it is?"

"Because you never kiss me like that before." John said as he playing with Sandra's hair.

"Because I miss you."

"Yeah I miss you too. But you wanted the space."

"I know that now I want to be with you all the time." Sandra said looking into his eyes.

"Next week we started filming Summer Fling he whisper in Sandra's ear and began to kiss her neck."

"I know Missy told me."

John kissing Sandra on the neck again

"You look so beautiful tonight I want you baby."

"No not yet baby."

"Come baby please I want you so bad." John ask

"I want you too but not tonight." Sandra whisper.

"When can I have you?"

"Miami next week is Valentine Day's."

"Cool baby I know what I can do for you."

"So ready for this date of ours on Valentines day."

"Yes I am. So where are we going?"

"You will see and baby girl you going to love it."

"Okay so what should I wear?"

"If I had my way I would say nothing." John said put his arms around Sandra's neck.

"Come on now tell me."

"Alright where what makes you happy we going to the hottest club here in Miami."

"Okay I'll be right back. Sandra said giving John a kiss."

So than Sandra change her clothes and she did her hair, she came out of the bathroom, and John could not take his eyes off her.

"Dam! Why you never wear that when we was wrestling?" John said.

"I did but I been working out and getting back to my old shape and it is fitting little tight. Sandra said smile at him."

"You look good just like you did on that warm day back in October."

"Oh yeah I got you something. Thank for being my friend first and now my boyfriend and tonight we will celebrate our love for each other."

"Dam right we going to celebrate I hope we get out of here. I got you something too."

"Here you go nothing big just something for you to have."

"That's what I was going to say."

So than John gave Sandra her present.

"Only wishing the best girlfriend in the world a happy Valentine's Day...," he said as he again leaned down to kiss Sandra on the lips.

"Thank you."

Sandra want and opening the present it was diamond earrings and necklace that match it and crystal stone for her belly button ring.

"Thank you that was sweet of you. Here you go. Sorry it is just a card."

"That's okay being with you is all the present I really want."

This is going to be an interesting night' she thought to herself as she and John finally left the hotel room and want to Paris night club down on South Beach.

"Where are we going?" she asked him, but he did not answer her.

"You will see."

"Tell me."

"We are going down to South Beach."

"Cool and than were we are going."

"You going to be on top of me or I am going to be on top of you"

"What no foreplay?" Sandra asks.

"Why do you need foreplay for?" John said parking the jeep.

"Why not." Sandra said getting out of the car.

Of course, the theme of the evening dictated that a lot of the music playing would be love songs. She loved dancing with John and pulled him out to dance as soon as the next song started. They danced through four straight songs, and then John stated that he needed to rest.

"You are a great dancer," John said drinking Long Island Ice Tea.

"Thank you I love to dance." She said.

So than they dance to one more song and they dance so close on a slow song they didn't notice people saw them and than they left and John hold Sandra's hand and he help her into the jeep. When they got to the hotel room they was so tired that they didn't make love that night early that next morning John rose slowly to his knees, trying not to disturb her sleep in the early morning. For several moments he simply looked into her beautiful face, watching her nostrils flare as she sucked in breath, smiling slightly as she made that cute almost, but not quite, snoring sound that he liked to hear. He imagined her beautiful eyes, now hidden by her sleeping eyelids. He loved her eyes even more than her pert mouth that so easily curled into a brilliant smile that lit a room.

He lowered his face toward her neck. His nose drank in the faint smell of the inexpensive perfume that lingered from its application the day before. She always smelled so delectable. His lips touched the skin where her long neck met her curved shoulder. The smooth feel of her warm skin against his lips sent lightning coursing through his very being.

He kissed her skin softly working from her neck to her arm and then back to her neck. He listened to her breathing as his kisses worked up to her ear. She did not move a muscle but he heard her breathing change from the long rhythmic cadence of sleep to a more rapid pace. She was still asleep, or at least not quite awake, but the kisses had roused her from the depths of slumber. His kisses moved down her neck once more and then down her chest. He kissed each inch of skin as his mouth moved to her right nipple. He was intensely aware of his body; everywhere it touched her soft skin. The heat of their bodies touch sent familiar warmth into him that circulated through his every fiber.

His lips sucked a stiffening nipple into his mouth, as he was aware of her hand moving to run through his hair, pulling his face tighter as a soft sigh escaped her lips. He sucked with more vigor as his ardor increased. He felt the tip of his hard cock brush the skin of her waist as it rose to full attention. The feel sent violent waves of pleasure through him and he shuddered slightly.

Reluctantly he removed his lips from her left breast and kissed his way to the right, giving that nipple equal time as he sucked it into his mouth. The feel of her fingers running through his hair, encouraging his attention, made him breathe even faster. The slightly larger gap his knees made between her right arm and her body allowed her to move her heretofore-pinned arm. She pulled it upward until her hand could close on his throbbing penis. She stroked it softly as her other hand pulled gently on his hair, moving his mouth up to meet her greedy lips.

Their tongues reached for each other and began a dance inside their mouths. They were both breathing faster as the need reached their cores. Sandra's arm wrapped around her man, pulling him close, feeling the touch of their skin as her other hand stroked him. John's hand was not idle as it traced the curves of her body sliding to her hip and then over her to find her moist entrance.

He heard her, felt her gasp as his finger slid inside her warm wet slit, and gathered slippery juices to lubricate his finger as it slid along her stiff clit.

Sandra arched her back and thrust her hips to the rhythm of his finger as she pulled him even tighter to her. Their kiss became passionate as soft moans escaped her lips. Her hand pulled on his penis, guiding his whole body over hers as her legs spread. Knowing that the woman he loved wanted him, needed him, and increased his own desire. His soul was on fire with longing for her.

John broke their kiss as he rose to his hands and knees. His blue eyes gazed into the depths of her hazel ones. He saw her desire for him in her unfocused orbs as he lined his cock up. The feel of her soft sopping pussy on the head of his dick made him tremble slightly. Her hands on his waist urged him forward but he took his time, slowly sliding into her. He gasped as he felt her welcoming pussy slowly engulf his cock. The muscles of her vagina clamped and relaxed on him, urging him inside her. He felt her hips moving but he held his position, luxuriating in the feel of that velvety pussy engulfing him slowly. He stopped when he was all the way inside her. His eyes had never left hers as they traded emotion between the connections of their eyes.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she began to rock her hips. Her hands pulled him hard, urging him to thrust. John matched her rhythm, as they slowly sped up. His thrusts came faster and he felt her suck in her breath as she pulled herself up to meet the lunges of his hips. Her pussy clamped down on him and he felt her breath explode as her head rolled. His gaze never left her face as she came. John felt a wash of joy flow through him and a smile curled his lips. He actually felt her pleasure. Watching her release was all he really needed but not all there would be.

When she could breathe again, he slowed down, sliding slowly into her until her passion built again. He knew his wife and knew that her desire would return. In moments, her hips were rocking again and he matched her motion. Each thrust came harder. This time, he felt the pressure build. His eyes were locked on hers as he felt the connection of their souls. They were one.

He felt her need for him return as his desire for her intensified. The pressure inside him went almost unnoticed. It was not the feel of impending release for him, but rather the complete merging of the two of them. It was as if his love, his emotion, his very soul was trying to become one with her.

The feeling built as he matched her movements. He was determined to hold off until she came too. He watched her eyes close, her face twist. He felt the first contraction of her vaginal muscles and he allowed his own feelings to flow. He let the pressure come. He allowed his very being to well up inside his throbbing cock. He slammed into her and then stopped at the bottom as his face turned red from the breath that he was suddenly holding. The pressure built, not just in his cock but also in his whole being. He gasped as he felt her pussy grab him again. He could hold back no longer. Her whole body convulsed in what he knew was a powerful release. The intensity of his explosion matched hers. Their bodies quaked and his soul exploded along with his cock.

Their mutual orgasm was as if they were connected, two souls merging, becoming one. The pleasure intense, draining, all consuming. The fire of their souls burning in each other quenching each other's need. The moment lasted an eternity before it was over and they lay gasping for breath, his strength sapped, he sagged to her body as their lips met in a tender kiss that lasted for several minutes before he rolled off her and she moved to snuggle her body against his they talk a little and hold each.

"You read the poem?"

"Yes, I did that's how I feel about you word by word." Sandra said taking the bag.

"Really." John said as he sits on the bed with Sandra

"Yes and I really want to think you for last night man all my dreams came true last night the way I always dream of it.

John was smiling at his woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I did my best work you know how it is."

Sandra started laughing hugging John.

"Okay now don't be full of you self now."

"Oh baby I am not I am being real you know what I am saying."

So Jerry Lawler came back to give out this award and of course Jerry was being Jerry and when he sayed that Sandylove was the winner Sandra want deaf and John was hugging her and kissing her and all her diva friends and some divas from the past stand up and she want to the stage and gave Jerry a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she took the award.

"Wow oh man I thought Ashley Torrie or Stacy going to win I swear I did not think I was going to win. First off I want to thank my heavenly father for all this and I want to thank my dad Army Solider Craig Phoenix for the training and loving pro wrestling and telling to go for it I want to thank Fit for the training I go through every week and to all the guys and girls I work with and I specially want to thank my fans my friends back home and my family with out any of you I would not be getting this award or be here tonight I want to thanks Melina she was the first diva welcome me here when I started thank you chica to my man John C. love you and you are my heart love you Jackie boy and to all the young ladies out there hold on to your dreams because they can come true. This Sunday when I win my first title is for you guys who believe in me love you."

_**End of Flash Back**_

Sandra park the car in the driveway and she began to cry and she got her self together and want into the house and the children was eating dinner and John was on the phone with their lawyer about Kristen wanted to see Paris and Sandra hug everyone and she gave John a kiss and want into their room and finish crying and than she want back downstairs and eat dinner.

"Who was that you talking to honey?"

"It was the lawyer we have to go to court next Monday for Paris."

"How does it look?"

"Will what do you think it isn't looking great because both not working right now."

"How about I go back to school and get my teacher degree and become a computer teacher at a local school here it shouldn't take me too long but than again we never know."

"That's four years of school?"

"Yes and I save a lot of my money just incase this happen."

"So did I maybe I can be come a coach now?"

"Would you do that? And a history teacher too?"

"Yeah why not but you going to be home for a while right because the new term already started?"

"Yes I know that and I am going to start in January to Springfield College."

"Now we just have to find a job until we do that."

"Yeah. How was your first day school everyone? One at a time you go first Paris."

"Will my teacher is Mrs. Riley and she is really nice and guess what her mommy and daddy lives in Orlando Florida too. And we want outside to play and Jo, Jo class was out side there and she is the only biracial in the school so of my classmates don't like her …"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Sad because they don't know her or Jaden."

"Some people just don't like people who are different from them and we are a unique family"

"Mommy daddy what is nigger lover?"

"WHATDID YOU SAY!" Sandra yelled

"Paris! Don't ever let me hear you say that again you got that!" John said

"I am sorry mommy and daddy I heard somebody sayed that about daddy and me when he came and pick up Jo, Jo and Jay."

"It's a bad word and we don't want you to say it okay. You tell the person who says that to you it is a bad word and if you do not stop calling me that I telling on you. You hear me don't ever say that word you got it." Sandra said

"Yes mommy I won't say that word no more."

"Maybe should had put in school around Marc and Melissa at?"

"No we are going to run into people who do not believe in our love especially at our old job."

"Yeah you are right."


	27. Custody Battle

**CHAPTER 27- Custody Battle**

"How was your day Jo?"

"I hate school the kids pick on me and call me names saying I am fat and ugly and one of the girls hit me and I told the teacher she got in trouble and than her older brother pick on me before daddy came and he told me that I don't belong in that school because they don't have my kind there,"

"The same things happen to me and I was calling the n- word mommy and I call him one right back and I ..."

"He got a note that we have to sign I thought they would change I see nothing have change in that school that's how it was when I want there,"

"Daddy don't cry we will be alright you a WWE superstars their parents are farmers and lazy people sorry to talk about your former classmates but they are you left here became somebody and you want us to have the same fun you use to have," Paris said

"Thank you baby girl for that I was just thinking will never mind what I thought we will be alright we are Cena's and we don't give up right?"

"Kurt told me the same thing he told whatever you do don't quit but I had to even though I really don't want to but I am going to go back someday,"

"Will why should you?"

"I am not stopping because I want to I am stopping because I need to right now someone have to be here for these kids right,"

"Yeah you are right about that,"

"Good I am glad you agree with me,"

"I agree with you to a point don't get it twisted,"

"Oh I am not baby,"

Therefore, it was the next week, John, Sandra, and Paris want to the courthouse, they had a different judge, and Kristen came there with her new husband and their newborn baby boy and daughter.

"Paris this is your brother and sister Jermany and Jenna," Kristen said

"Mommy can I go see the babies,"

"Yes you may go and see them we will be right here,"

Paris walk over to her to look at the babies and come to find out Johnny and her son and daughter was born the same day and three hours.

"When was they born they look like my brother Johnny,"

"They were born on July 19th when was your brother born?"

"Mommy, when was Johnny born?"

"On July 19th,"

"Really we were pregnant around the same time,"

How did we get so lucky?" Sandra whisper to John.

"What time were they born?"

"Around little after six that night,"

"Johnny was born that afternoon,"

The court came to order different judge and this judge rule in Kristen favor and that she should see Paris on her birthday with out any supervision and she get to see her all the major holidays and every other weekend Sandra and John couldn't believe and the judge told them if they leave town they will be thrown in jail for not letting a mother see her child.

"I can't believe this oh will we just have to hope for the best," Carol said

"Mother please! Do not start okay,"

"I am not starting I am just saying what you two going to do,"

"We don't know but we have to do what the courts say,"

"Come on Paris lets go home,"

"Mommy is you going to leave my daddy now,"

"No baby girl I will never leave your father I love him with all my heart and I we are a family all of us,"

"But why do I have to see her for than,"

"Because she is the woman who gave birth to you and she want you to know her family and friends and your little step brother and sister,"

"Okay I seen him I don't want to be with her mommy she scares me she looks like the woman in my dreams,"

"John you didn't tell me she been having bad dreams about this,"

"Yes I did remember you pass out and I told you after I got Johnny than she started crying,"

"Yeah I remember that sweetie was that the only time you had bad dreams of her?"

"No I had one after you had Johnny and last night mommy please don't let me go there?"

"Sweetie it is out of me and your daddy hands I wish I can but I can't I am so sorry."

"Grand mom Carol can you help me?"

"I want to help baby but it is out of our hands just stay strong and you will get through this okay be a good little girl for grand mom and grand dad and for mommy and daddy."

"Sandra and John I will be over day after her birthday to pick her for her first visited."

"She have school you can have her on the weekend of her birthday or the next week because we are taking her to Chuck E Cheese and her cousin and my family and you are invited to come."

"No I want to spend a day with her on her birthday you wasn't in all that pain that I was in you don't know how I feel I want to see her on her birthday if not I'll go to the judge you are not letting me to see her."

"You know what you are nothing but a…."

"Sandy come on let's go we get in touch with you and let you know what day is good to see her."

"I told you what day I want to see her and I want to see her dammit!" Kristen said getting mad

Kristen husband walk over there to see what was going on and he clam down Kristen and he explain that she been having bad craps.

Therefore, Sandra, John, and Paris left and they want to lunch and than they want home and Paris want to her room and play with her toys while John and Sandra talk.

"I was thinking maybe I should go back and swallow my pride and go back let it be you know?"

"If that's what you want to do go ahead I am not going to stop you right now I can't even think about going back although it hurts like hell to see what she did to all of us who hang out together you know I am talking as a fan now."

"Yeah it is true but I was just thinking baby you think we going to make it?"

"I don't know John I really don't know I hope we do and I am still madly in love with you and we been doing well so far."

"Would you get mad if I want back?"

"I want to my website and my true fans really mad at Stephanie and Paul and I don't blame them and some started a writing campaign for us so we will see."

"I post a question on there and I guess I got them girls moving and doing that because you the one belong there more than me."

"John you were the superstar at the time we got together you was so love and hated that's why they really brought me in to get more guys around our age to like you and more older woman too which I don't think you had a problem there. John just goes back you want to go back go I will be glad to be a school teacher and loving life and raising our kids they don't need both us on the road talk to me when they get teenagers I am out of here."

"Babe why you getting mad about? I would thought you be glad I was gone. We have now until next year to really know what we want to do but I think we should be out a year than see what happen."

"Yeah you are right and let me go and check on Paris she been quite up there."

"It is time to pick up the twins and I'll stop by to old man house and pick up Johnny boy oh yeah what we going to do about her birthday party at Chunk E Cheese?"

"We still going to have it on her birthday and she can have her the early part of the day and at five o'clock she is coming home bottom line. I mean that's how it should be that way?"

"Yes it should be that but babes you see that crazy look on her face?"

"Yes I did boy John you know how to pick them."

"REMEMBER I DID NOT REALLY SEX WITH HER!"

Okay, okay you don't have to have a cow about it gees I was joking with you."

"Come here you love me?"

"What! Always baby you know that." Sandra said sitting on his lap. "We better stop before you are late and picking up your kids."

"Dam! Okay tonight me and you alright baby girl."

"Paris comes down? And eat your snack!"

"Coming mommy."

"Mommy why are you sitting on daddy's lap for?"

Sandra got up and smile at her stepdaughter.

"No reasons just eat your snack save some for Jo, Jo, and Jay."

"I am going to stop by to classroom and get your homework."

"I hate homework!"

"We all do but we have to do."

"We don't want you to get left behind in your school work."

So than weeks want by Sandra was in school and John was a stay a home dad trying to figure out what he wanted to do he help little league football team and every weekend Jaden was on the team Paris would go over her birth mother house and she comes home not saying much and her attitude would change and when Smackdown or Raw comes on she do not want to watch it and her and Johanna always fighting more than normal and it was the week of her birthday and she want over there and she had a little party and that weekend and with her birthmother and step father and brother and sister her parents friends and it was a little girl there name Yasmin there who look like her little bit but she never old her parents it was time for her to go to leave to go to Chuck E Cheese and she got there on time and some of her classmates and cousins came and WWE was in town that night and some the wrestlers and their young kids came and it was fun and everyone had a good time and it was time to cut the cake and Paris made a wish and the next day Paris was in school and Kristen lie to the school that Sandra gave her permission to take Paris out of the school and she came up to her school and pick her up Paris early and John want to pick Sandra from the school she work at and go to class at and than he want to pick the twins up and John got out of the jeep and didn't see Paris he want to her classroom and the teacher told him that Kristen want and pick her up so John drove to Kristen house no car in the driveway and he bang on the door while he was doing Sandra was calling all round to see if she might be around there. Sandra than call 911 when she got home she couldn't find the Caesar and Freddy she was walking to the dogs area she saw the blood running out of his dog house onto the ground. Stooping down she lifted his head and could see their throat had been slashed...

"She's gone. My baby is gone! Please help me find her!" She cried as she tugged on the arm of one of the officers.

"Please ma'am, you need to calm down so we can get the information we need to find her." The female officer with red hair told her.

"Calm down? How can I calm down they killed Freddy and Caesar our dog to get to her?" She asked the police as tears streaked her face.

The police roped off the house as the crime scene until the investigating team arrived. Neighbors stood outside realizing that Paris had been abducted right in the safety of her schoolyard so that what happen.

The crime scene unit questions his wife at the kitchen table. Detective Brandon Taylor who had been a detective the last sixteen years still looked young for his age of fifty years old. His brown hair had not one gray hair, he was of a thin muscular build, and his brown eyes gleamed even behind his gold-rimmed glasses.

"What was it you were doing when you noticed your daughter was gone?" He asked her noticing how distraught she was.

"I am in college my car broke down I call my husband to pick me up and he did and than we want up to her school to pick her and brother and sister from school and sometime the teacher keep her the classroom so she won't get pick on and …." Sandra said as she started to cry. "She picks gets pick on because of my husband and I interracial relationship and her classmates make fun of her."

"You're and your husband always picks her up from school?" He asked her.

"Yes. We do not let her ride the school bus not until she is in second grade it's a ritual for me or my husband to make sure she is safe that's why we take them to school we pick them up from school." She told him then once again breaking down into a soulful cry.

"What have you done? Why weren't you protecting her?" Carol asked angrily shocking the police as well Sandra and John came in the kitchen to clam his mom down.

"Get off of me!"

"John! She lost your daughter!"

"I thought she was safe!"

She cried feeling even more guilt and remorse.

In one swift leap, Carol was on top of Sandra strangling her.

"I'll kill you! You, you stupid whore!" She yelled at her falling to the floor and knocking over the chair as they fell to the floor.

Detective Taylor, John, and Mr. Cena grabbed Carol off Sandra who lay on the floor looking as frightened and fragile as that of a small child. Detective Taylor and two officers hand cuffed Carol until she cools off as she tried to break free to attack her daughter in law once more. Sandra was helped to her feet and could only look at John.

"My mother never acts like this I don't know what got into her."

"Whoever got her is killing us she is loved by everyone here."

Sandra and Johanna and Jaden sat next to her and Mr. Cena took them to his house and John's brothers Danny, Sean, and Matt came over Melissa and Marc and their wives and girlfriend came too and John and Sandra sat by the phone waiting for someone to call her, someone to tell her where their little girl had been taken. Tears never stopped falling from her eyes while Sandra could only pray for a miracle. Detective Taylor and his unit set up their equipment while they waited for a call or a note . . . They would just wait for some type of a clue. Kristen husband Maxwell came over and John want after him and Sandra and Marc, Matt, Sean and Danny had to pull John off of him and John want in the weight room and started to hitting the punching bag and Sandra follow him.

"Oh god my baby is gone she is gone!" John cried and holding Sandra tight.

"Let it all out baby let it all out." Sandra said as she stroke her hair and crying with him.

"We going to find her don't worried she will be home."

"Sandy, John Maxwell wants to tell you all something." Melissa said coming into the room

So than John and Sandra want back into the family room and he was sitting there with tears in his eyes.

"Last month I should told you all and the court that Kristen has postpartum depression it is really bad she almost killed me last night and I wasn't going to go to work today but I thought she just need to take her medication and she was great this morning and she was nursing our son at the time and I was feeding my daughter who is also missing I don't know where they are at either so there is three children missing."

"You knew god how could you do this to us you no good son of bitch! You knew what can happen to Paris and Jermany and you didn't do anything about it!" Sandra said

"I am sorry I am I thought she will bounce right after a month or two I thought if she sees Paris she will be okay!"

"Do you know she might never be right after giving up a baby for adoption and than having two more will bring this on? Why did you get her pregnant for so she can get over my husband why just tell me why you would do…." Sandra cried.

"I didn't want children right now I wanted to enjoy and she tricks me."

"How did she trick you?"

"She must of drug me."

Sandra and John look at him and they knew what was happen.

"Maxwell do you know she have metal illness in her family?" John said

"What! No I didn't know that oh my god we need to find her god forbid she might ..."

"Don't say it! We want through this before with her sister."

"She had a sister?"

"Yeah I was dating her and she was this crazy nurse and she drug me and Kris and she put my sperm into her sister and got her pregnant on her first time we was so out of it we did end up having sex and Paris Nicole was born she got killed in a carjacking in Boston."

"My god no wonder why you didn't want her around her I am so sorry I didn't know she never told me that she told me that her parents made her give up the child."

"They did and she wasn't going to give her to us at first but John family helps her out and she and I talk and I thought we were friends and we had …"

"Oh my god Sandy I just heard is you okay?" Nina and Jermany came into the family room.

"We are hanging in there." John said

"Mrs. Cena we going to take you down to the local hospital to give you something for your nervous."

"No I don't need any meds! I want my daughter home!"

"Sandy please go it is a reason they are doing this okay so please go." Melissa said

"I'll be alright Sandy I promise you I'll be okay."

So than Sandra got into the squad car and she was crying and Carol came back and she ran into the house to found want happen and she was up dated and the head Detective Taylor told the family they might had found her and Kristen and baby Jermany and Janna and Paris they wasn't sure. The news people all came there to the house and interview John and than Sandra came back, Paul and Stephanie were there, and they embrace Sandra and John.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Stephanie said

"Just pray that my little girl is okay. Think you for coming I never thought you would be able to come."

"Hey it is water under the bridge we want you two to come back after this crisis is over." Stephanie said

"I am retired now Stephanie I am not coming back I am sorry I just can bring myself right now back to wrestling."

"I'll be back the beginning of the year."

"Sandy I am um sorry for the things I sayed about you that was not call for at all I am very sorry I hurt you any kind of way." Paul said

"I accept your forgiveness but I am not coming back not until I am ready to."

"I understand very much take your time we always going to have a spot for you."

Sandra yawned as sleep drifted over her like a warm blanket.

Meanwhile Kristen and the kids were in her cabin in Canada and she change her hair color and her eyes color and she dye Paris hair to black and her son hair blond and her daughter to blond and Paris began to cry and she smack her and yelled at her and than she grab her little brother and sister and she took them with her in another room while her mother scream and yelled how she going to make Sandra and John life a living hell. She thought what can she do to make her plan work and meanwhile Paris was rocking Jermany to sleep and she sang a song that Sandra always sing to her or Johanna and Jaden if they was scared and she have a lovely voice and she laid him down on the bed and Paris pick up the phone she dial 911 but the number is not in service and Kristen came in the room and look at Paris.

"What are you doing Paris? Are you trying to call your daddy? Don't worry baby girl daddy can't save you now you are so far, far away from him and your nigger step mother he had a good woman your aunt but no he ran to the dark side you better not ever date or married anyone but the color you are you hear me if you do I will kill you."

"Why you call her that she is a beautiful nice mommy I every had she loves me you the one didn't wanted me you hated me because you was young and …"

Kristen smack her again and she hide in the closet and with her brother and sister in her hand.

"GIVE ME MY SON DAUGHTER!"

"Stop being mean to me I love you too I just can't live you but we can be friends."

"No I want you to be raise with Maxwell and me not with John the nigger lover Cena no I don't want that for you!"

I love you mommy let me go home to daddy?"

"No! No! You stay here I got an idea alright you want to go home you will in a box! That's right I am going to kill you and your brother and sister too!"

"No mommy don't do that I love you mommy daddy don't mean to be mean to you!"

"Your daddy is nothing! He will never be nothing! Now stay in there until I tell you to come out no dinner for you or your stupid brother and sister."

Three hours later . . .

Sandra had finally drifted off to a sound sleep when the phone rang startling everyone in the household that had been covered with a blanket of silence. No one had been speaking just going over his or her paper work or reading. Sandra sat straight up looking at the phone wide eyed and frightened. She waited until the officer gave her the okay to pick up the phone.

"Hello . . ." She answered the phone with a shaky voice.

"Yes this is Sandra . . .," She told the deranged sounding voice on the other end of the phone.

"Let me talk to my baby please ..." She cried into the receiver.

"A million dollars?"

"I don't have that kind of money. No! Please do not kill her! I will get it! I'll get it, just don't hurt her please." She cried as she could hear Paris cry out with fear.

The phone went dead and Sandra and John just held hands crying as Sandra stared at it. The officer was able to make the connection; the kidnapper was only a few feet away from them. The police officer ran out of the house and they want to where the call was made and they dust off the phone both and their was no prints on there and they want back to the house and the same person call again and Sandra ask where is Paris at and the person hang up but it was enough time to find where this call was made.

"Sir the perpetrators are in Canada." The young male Latin officer told Detective Taylor

"Oh my god the house she uses to live at?" Maxwell said

"We have to call the police up there and along with the FBI and we should have her home soon after that."

"Let's go Sandy we can be in Canada by morning."

"No we need you stay here just in case she calls back it was your wife Mr. McKnight."

"Detective Taylor We needs something to get her out of that cabin?"

"The money she asking for I guess?"

"No she might still kill them."

Meanwhile Paris left out of the closet and she seek to the bathroom and she had Kristen cell phone what she left in the room on the bed and she was looking for her daddy name and she found it and she call the number and John look at his phone he didn't recognize the number but he answer it anyway.

"Daddy it is me Paris help me!"

"Paris where are you sweetie mommy and I are on our way to get you can you tell us where you are at? Did she hurt or anything."

"She hit me daddy because you with mommy. We are in the woods in a white house with a flag on the front with pink and white flowers."

"Paris this is mommy I want you to tell me where you near?"

"We near a lake and it have ducks in the lake. Mommy I am sacred."

"Daddy and I are on our way we are in Canada now. Okay"

"Mommy I need to go Jermany and Jenna is waking up and I am scared what she might do if she seen me on her cell phone."

"Paris be strong little girl okay. Paris! Paris! The phone wants dead?"

"Detective Taylor please thanks you. Yes, we got a call from Paris she told us where she is at I am sure that is her. Okay we are own a way there thank you bye. They know where she is at they had a listening device on the phone just in case we was doing something shady"

"That's good I hope we can save them from her. Wonder if your mom was right?"

"Sandy come on don't go there okay we are together for a reason and the reason is we love each other."

"It's all my fault if I stayed home and you want back to wrestling like you wanted to we wouldn't be in this mess. Matter fact if I wasn't with you this would never happen I haven't been any luck to you all you been having is bad luck since we got together."

"Sandy! Stop it right now okay just stop it we choose to do what we wanted to do. Don't start that should of could of bullshit okay we are together for ever remember that baby you are not hard luck shit happens and it is a test that we are going through that's all."

Meanwhile Paris had got Jenna back to sleep now she was rocking Jermany to sleep and than she seek out of the room and see if she can get some food for her and Jermany and Jenna and she tiptoe walk pass Kristen room that was right next to their room and she got into the kitchen and she got some brownies and milk for her and Jermany and Jenna and when she got near the room Kristen seen her and grab her.

"What you think you doing! I told you no dinner tonight!"

"I am sorry mommy don't hurt me please I won't do it again I am sorry mommy." Paris cried

"I SHOULD KILL YOU! YOU OBAY ME! WHEN I SAY NO I MEAN NO!"

"I am sorry mommy I am please let me stay alive please I don't want to die."

Meanwhile John, Sandra, all the police, and the Mounties all surround the house, Sandra got out of the car, she ran towards the house, and the police have to stop her.

"Paris! Oh my God . . . my baby!" Sandra screamed running from the car to the backyard

"Please ma'am, you need to calm down so we can get the information we need to find her." The female officer with red hair told her.

"Calm down Sandy let them do their work okay we want her safe right."

"Yes we do."

Therefore, Detective Taylor and the S.W.A.T team surround the house and Detective Taylor knock on the door and Kristen want, got her gun, and started shooting in the air.

"Kristen let the children go that's all we want the children." Detective Taylor said

Sandra was crying hysterically on John's shoulder and she wanted to go near the house but John pulls her back.

"Come on Kristen let them go." Detective Taylor

"NO! NO I gave birth to these children and I am not going to give them up."

"Kristen you can see your daughter anytime you was granted that right to see her."

"I was force to put her adoption no one really had my back my parents didn't want me to have her specially my father who rape me and my sister all of our lives oh yeah by the way they dead too I killed them sons of bitches yesterday I had to killed them my sister love you John I love you too we could have been together me and you just like Kat wanted it she love the most she even broke her marriage up so she can be with you but no you want to be a nigger lover! This is all your fault Sandy if something happen to me it is going to be on your head. PARIS GET IN HERE! BRING YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER TOO."

"Kristen please we can get you help we won't charge you with this crime I promise you."

"I don't want your help I want to be with the man my sister die for I want you John remember when we made love right before Paris was born and you told me you love me and remember when you gave me a massage remember that John you cheat on Sandy for me! For me! You told me we could of be together if I wasn't Kat sister you no good son of bitch you lie to me and to Paris you told her you love me which was all a lie! LIAR! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT LIAR!" Kristen cried out.

"I am sorry you feel that way but I did not lie to my daughter we did love each other but I love you as a little sister so don't get it twisted."

"You don't always have to be the hero, you know," she told him. "I should never told you I was having her oh yeah talk to Tina lately how is your six year old daughter doing?"

Kristen pull her right breast out and breast feed Jermany and gave Paris a bottle to feed Jenna and she was sing a church song and one of the S.W.A.T pick the back lock and the FBI and the rest of the S. W. A. T team member walk into the house and they had their guns drawing out and a female member saw Kristen on the floor holding Jermany and Paris and Jenna was sitting in the corner and the female member took Paris and Jenna while Kristen wasn't looking and Kristen notice Paris and Jenna was gone.

"PARIS! PARIS! COME TO MOMMY PARIS!

"Freeze, Don't move! Give me the baby!"

"NO! YOU PIGS ARE NOT GOING TO GET HIM WHERE IS MY DAUGHTERS AT!"

"They are with some people who love them."

"I don't want them with him! Give me my daughters back I want my daughters back."

"Give us your son and you can have your daughters and your son back."

"I DON'T TRUST YOU PIGS!"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

"NO I WILL NOT COME ANY CLOSER THE BOY GETS IT AND I AM OUT OF HERE TOO!"

"KRISTEN SWEETIE THIS IS MAX LET ME HAVE MY SON I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO YOUR SELF JUST LET ME HAVE MY BOY."

"NO MAX IT IS YOUR FAULT I AM LIKE THIS I TOLD YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF I GOT PREGANT BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR IT. ITS IS YOUR FAULT I SNAP LIKE THIS AND YOU WAS THE ONE TOLD ME TO GET MY DAUGHTER BACK YOU BRAIN WASH ME YOU TOLD ME IT WOULD WORK OUT FOR THE BEST."

"I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE VISITATION I DIDN'T SAY NOTHING BUT KEEPING HER!"

"BYE, BYE I AM OUT OF HERE."

So than the S. W. A .T Team tries to grab her, the baby was crying, and she pull the trigger and shot her and the baby in the heart. Sandra and John started screaming they didn't know if Paris got out or not and they was holding each other and they was crying hysterically on the ground when Paris knelt down next to Sandra .

"Mommy, don't cry mommy, mommy Kristen is not here anymore. The angels are going to take Jermany to play with them until you and I daddy and everyone can come live with him, mommy. Jermany and Freddy and Caesar will be waiting mommy when we leave,"

She told Sandra as she hugged her for the first time.

John look up he couldn't believe Paris is standing there and he hug her and Sandra look up and she couldn't believe it and the FBI took the bodies out of Kristen and Jermany Maxwell was taking in for questioning and Jenna was place in foster care they found her diary that she been keeping for five years since she lost custody and they took Paris to the hospital to check her out to see if she is okay and took her to McDonalds and got her a Happy Meal and John and Sandra took her home and everyone was there and was very happy that she was home.

"Paris sweetie we are home now."

"Mommy what is going to happen to Jenna since Freddy and Caesar are dead can we get new dogs?"

"Jenna is going to be adopted by a family until they know what they going to do with your step father you might never see her again I don't know."

"Oh okay can we get a dog?"

"We will see sweetie." John said smiling.

So than there was reporters and some of the wrestlers and divas was there and all of the Cena and Phoenix clan was there and Nina read a statement from them and she told the reporters that they need their space now and to leave and that night Paris couldn't sleep and she ran into her parents room and sleep on the sofa John want to check on her when he saw her on the sofa he walk over to her and put the throw blanket on her and she had her favorite stuff teddy bear with her name on it with the heart and John want to the gym and he want into his recording studio and record a song that Sandra and Paris was sing in the background.

"What you doing daddy?"

"What you doing out of bed?"

"I got scared that Paris gone again." Johanna said

"Just making some music want to help?"

"Yeah can I sing for you?"

"Yeah sing something."

"I am going to sing mommy's song."

Johanna started to sing and the whole time John was recording her and smile at her and she smile at her daddy ran up to him and gave him a hug and than she left out of the room and he realize that he was only dreaming he want back upstairs and all his children was sleeping and Sandra woke up and he look at her and kiss her and they just hold each other and the next day their lawyer call ask did they wanted to sue the school distract and Maxwell for not telling them about her status and John and Sandra yes they did and they was going to leave the state and move to Philadelphia because of what had happen to them and Maxwell loss custody of Jenna and she was put in foster care.

"Sandy you sure you want to move back home to daddy house?"

"We are not going to live with daddy forever gees we going to build a lovely home and we going to enjoy life don't sweat the small stuff but we do not trust the people here no more you know what I am saying."

"You think moving to Allentown you will not have the same problem?"

"Who told you we moving to Allentown Daddy doesn't live in Allentown he lives in Chestnut Hill." Sandra said rowing her eyes at her sister.

"What about Main that's like right up the street move there do not go back to Philly?"

"Listen Nina we going to Philly if you like it or not I don't want to leave my home town but sometime you got to move on and go other places I live in California two years I live in Kentucky close three years and now I moving to Philly you can stay here in Boston we still see each other for the holidays and all that good stuff." John said with a smile

"You sure you going to be happy were you happy when you live in them other places?"

"Yes you had to get out of small town or you will never like anyone you know what I am saying trust me where we move to it going to have every race you can think of."

"Why don't you move to Stamford or New York?"

"We choose Philly Nina. What's with you don't want us in Philly?"

"Are you going to be moving around the crew? I just thinking about what happen to Nathan and Jeff that is all. "

"Maybe we haven't thought about that yet I know I know what's going on and I am not going to put my kids around danger."

"Fine do whatever I am going to miss you though."

"That's all you have to say in the first place."

"What's wrong with Peabody?" Melissa said coming in the house

"Nothing I just want to go home."

"Okay we will miss you."

"Yeah we will miss you too but you know us we will be back here whenever we can."

"I don't know cousin how you going to do this but I got your back bro."

"Yeah but I am selling the house and I am doing okay if I say so myself plus baby girl made more money than me last year." John laughs

"Whatever man I did not don't listen to him but for real though Marc stops worrying we will make it."

"I know that but my aunt how she taking it."

"Oh yeah forgot about her we haven't told her yet but knowing Sean and Matt and Dan they told her already she just haven't come over yet to change our minds."

"Pop is with her and he going to tell her so we are straight on that."

"Feel crazy just six years ago we move into this house we had some good and bad times in this house and some wow great sex around here."

"Sandra!"

"What we did just about every room."

"Sandy stop it we did not okay we did but still down low sweetie keep it on the down low."

"That's so nasty man what room you two had the most fun at?"

"The weight room." They said together.

"Why?"

"It was something about that room made it fun."

So than weeks want by and it Christmas time and the nightmare of what happen two months was gone John and Sandra move into a lovely four bed room in the suburban part of Philadelphia and they was getting a house build and Sandra and John decide take the children to Disney World for Christmas and they had a good time and they stay down there until New Years. It was 11pm, Sandra and John and her two brothers and sister want to the club, and Sandra was wearing new long strapless dress with black high-heeled sandals. The dress made the curves of her body stand out perfectly and the split that was up to her left thigh helped a lot as well.

"Look at you, you had been working out," John said

"You know I had to get back in shape I been thinking since we are a great team and been teaching Kara and her boyfriend Jon and it been fun and I love to be in the ring the other day maybe I should…"

"You want to go back?"

"Yeah been thinking about it but I don't know,"

"Think about it more okay,"

"You two come on or you just going to stay in the room all night. Wait do not answer that question,"

"We are coming,"

"Let's have some fun,"

"Thanks mom for watching them for us," John said giving his mother in law a kiss.

"No problem that what grandmas are for you two have a good time,"

"Mommy no more babies now," Johanna said

"Why not I want another sister," Paris smile said

"I don't care It isn't up to you two mommy and daddy make the rules,"

"I don't want to see mommy in that pain again she hit daddy,"

"Yeah so she hits him all the time,"

"I do not hit your dad all the time just when he um will step out of line, Sandra smile and said

"Mommy is playing with daddy Jay gees ever heard of wrestling that's what mommy and daddy is doing,"

"Oh my god this reminds me when me and Craig want out and CJ and Rick Thomas sayed the same thing and than we had Jaden Tyler,"

"No it is too soon beside we are good for right now," John smile said as he puts his arm around Sandra waist.

"Come on you two love birds god you two make me sick," Donna said

"Yeah man you make it hard on us," Jason said

Whatever do what you have to do?"

So than they want club hoping like they did when they first started dating and they watch the ball drop and everyone was kissing and Kara and her boyfriend Jonathan got engaged and CJ and Gretchen were shock and very happy and she told her parents that she is going into wrestling.

"Kara Jessica Phoenix did you just say you going into wrestling?" Gretchen said

"Yes mom I am going now don't get it twisted I am going to finish college and stuff so you don't have to worried about that,"

"That's all I want to hear," CJ said

"Congrats sis," Tommy said giving her hug.

"Thanks,"

"Yeah cousin congrats you got yourself a good man. And good luck on your wrestling career too," Tammy said

So than they all party all night and Sandra and John got to her parents house want into the guest room and they was talking.

"I didn't get to tell how beautiful you look tonight Also I had fun tonight,"

"Yes you did before we left you tell me but thank you, you look hot too,"

He took Sandra hand into his and he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. A gentle peck.

"Happy New Year, Sandy," he said softly.

"Happy New Year, Johnny boy," Sandra said softly.

Sandra led him to the bedroom. He pulled her to him as they entered the bedroom to continue their kiss. He slowly removed Sandra dress, than he sit Sandra down and kneeled in front of her to remove her shoes. He than removed his shoes than his shirt. He unbuckled his belt and than his pants. Yes he still had a body and Sandra waited to see the full package, it been two half months since they had sex and John was teasing Sandra he did not remove his pants. Instead, he turned his attention back to her.

He laid her back on to the bed. They kissed as Sandra held on to his back, than his shoulders. Damn, he felt good. She thought to herself. His muscles were tight and firm. His body was warm pressed against her. It was not as weird as she thought it going to feel like when they first got together. Sandra let out a soft moan as he kissed her neck and ear. One hand held her firmly to him; the other roamed her body.

He finally freed her breast from her strapless lace bra. His mouth quickly covered her nipples. He gave each one equal attention. He was driving Sandra crazy. His hand traveled to her lace panties. He touched her pussy through them. He rubbed her making her wet. His hand moves back to the band of the panties. John's hand slipped slowly down to her awaiting cunt. As he is doing this, his kiss returns back to her lips. John returns to sucking on her breast. He slowly slips a finger inside of her.

Starting very slow, he thrust and wiggled his finger in and out of her. Sandra was losing it. She reached for his dick and she slid her hand throw the hole in his boxer briefs and stroked his pole. She knew he liked that because he picked up his thrusting in and out of her wet pussy. She could not take it anymore.

Sandra whisper, "Please take off your pants and underwear." He stood to do what she had asked. As he did that, Sandra removed her lace panties. As he came back to her, her legs spread inviting him in.

Of course, he accepted the invitation. His massive dick sunk deeply inside of her. As he, slowly pounds on her, they kissed passionately; he only stopped to moan her name, "Sandy." They were both moaning and holding on tightly to each other. He pulled away from the kiss and rose on his palms to watch his self enter and exit her with each thrust. He plunged deep into her to be sure not to slip out as he placed her legs to his chest and leaned slightly forward. His thrust picked up a little speed. A few seconds that way and Sandra was gripping her legs, shaking her head back and forth, as she had first organism.

Damn! He lowered her left leg and the pumping became more fast and harder. Before long, she was ready to cum again. He was ready too. He was ramming her faster than suddenly he thrust one last time deep into her. They both moaned together when they juices clashed together deep inside of her.

They clasped together, hot and sweaty on the bed. They both start to laugh as they turned to look at each other and smile at each other.

"Happy New Year,"

"I guess you can say the year 2012 started off with a bang," John said

"Yes it is going to be a great year I love you so much,"

"I love you too,"


	28. New Beginning

**CHAPTER 28- New Beginning**

Weeks want by and Sandra got a teaching job in a local Elementary school in Philadelphia and John want back to wrestling and he want to Kentucky for couple weeks to get the ring rust off of him and his first match back was going to be at Royal Rumble and he was going to be in the Royal Rumble match and Sandra the kids want to the wrestling match and they sat in the VIP area with some of the other wives and Sandra was talking to them and she felt along because she wasn't hanging out in the Diva locker room like she always do but they all came up there and chat between matches.

"Everything back to normal between you and Cena huh,"

"Oh yeah it is back like it was years ago. Do you ever feel you need to stop wrestling and enjoy life,"

"You mean stay home and work in the real world," Gail said

"Yeah don't you ever want to get married to Chris have kids with him,"

"God Sandy have you been talking to my mother!"

"Sorry I was just asking do you?"

"No not really I love how our life is it is okay,"

"Yeah sometime I wish I never got married to John I don't know it been crazy,"

"But you are happy right,"

"Yeah I am I just miss doing all them crazy moves and meet the fans and having fun I am little homesick from the ring,"

"Will maybe if things go well I hear that they are thinking about reopening ECW work there and you won't have the ring guilt no more,"

"Hey! Chica what's up," Melina said coming in the room.

"Hey you, good match out there,"

"Thanks so we all hang out tonight,"

"I don't know maybe I want to but I have to go to work tomorrow give a test so I really don't know if ..."

"I don't want to hear it Sandy we hang out tonight come mommy loosing up you can't be Mrs. Cena the school teacher who don't go out and party..."

"That's true and I know some of my students are here tonight that's why I am not um acting wild like I always do but I am going to be at ring side when Johnny boy wins the Royal Rumble,"

"Whatever Dave going to win again," Angie said, "Sandy I want you to meet the new edition to the Batista household I want you all to meet David Michael Batista Jr,"

"Oh my god he is so cute," Melina said

"Congrats I didn't you and Dave was going to adopted?" Sandra said

"Yeah either did we I have some explain to do,"

"Remember when Christy was fired will the reason is she and Dave had affair and Paul told me and I was so mad and I told Steph about it and next thing she was gone and you know she told all of us that she had lose one of her triplets will this is one of her twins this is RJ ( Randy Jr.) twin brother she put him up for adoption and we just found out six months ago and than when Paris got kidnapped Christy confess to us and that's why Randy walking around here in a bad mood and you know he look up to Dave and have him to do that to him broke his heart,"

Wow we didn't know that happen?"

"So sorry to hear that,"

"Don't be sorry he have a son he loves and adore hey its life right?"

"I guess be glad you found out now,"

Hey! Ladies what's up?" Ashley said, walking into the room. "Whose kid is this?"

"This is my adopted son Davey,"

"Hi, there Davey aren't you a cutie Oh yeah Sandy your man needs you,"

"He always needs me Okay I'll go sees what he needs,"

"Hi," He said low voice.

"Paris come here I want you to meet Dave Batista, Dave this is my adopted daughter Paris,"

"Hi Davey Is it okay that Davey play with us?" Paris said smiling.

"Hi,"

"Yeah, if it is okay Mrs. Angie,"

"Sure he can play with you all,"

"This can't be Dave son he too shy,"

"You guys might find this strange but he is shy,"

"Big Dave shy No way," Sandra said

"Yes he is shy,"

"Yeah right must been before he got in wrestling,"

"Yes it was when we was dating he was quiet and scared to say anything,"

"See ya I have to see what Johnny boy wants,"

"Sandy he is in the room on the end of the hall,"

"Oh okay thanks,"

So than Sandra want to find him and he was sitting there and she sat down on the table next to his face and he look up and grab her close to him.

"What's wrong baby,"

"I having second thoughts I can't do it,"

"Yes you can John and I don't want to hear you talk like that you can do it and you will you are a strong person so what they boo you! They been booing you since day one, You know how good you are and I am here for you the kids are here for you my students some of them are here for you don't ever let me hear you say you can't do it never back down we fight like soldiers what happen to John Cena who came out battle rap on everybody and told Adam more than once he is going to be your bitch now I want the John Cena I fall in love with ten years ago you go out there and be you yeah you are a lot older now but baby you are still love by the woman young old and other so you go out there be the man you are,"

"That's why I married you because you would not let me have a pity party or let me feel sorry for myself thank you baby for being so supportive of me I never had a woman who had my back like you do and I love you more and more for that too,"

"Hey Cena your turn to pick a number. Than we will hit your music come out there and say something than come back to the back," The stagehand said

"Alright be right there. Love you me you tonight,"

"No I have papers to grade but if you be extra quiet I might give you a nice …"

"Yes! That's what I am talking about," John smile said getting and kissing Sandra on the lips and patting her on the butt.

"Go get him tiger,"

"You'll see my big tiger later on tonight," John said leaving the room.

John Cena walks to the office and he picks his number and smiles at Triple H and than he goes ring with a mic, wearing his typical jean shorts and a basketball jersey 76ers old school one from the 70's and he smile at all of his friends and his in laws. Stands in the ring with a big old smile on his face when the face was cheering and welcoming him back.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! I am back baby! I 'm here tonight to set things straight, Hardy, you think you can intimidate? I saw what you did to baby girl last week, And dude, that ain't sleek, You're picking on women cause of their exposure, I think that kind of stuff is good as treasure, You ought to treat her with more respect, After tonight, if you are lucky to keep that World title against Chris Master at Wrestlemaina 28 Matt your lucky if stay erect, poor Ash she loves it anyway I know your back there sniffing glue, On behalf of Ashley I say Fuck You!"

"What you with my husband again?"

"No I am not turning on Matt but we might after Wrestlemaina though,"

"Oh okay,"

"Don't worry Mrs. Sandy she isn't getting away from me this time," Matt said with a grin on his face.

Matt come out there and he comes out with a smirk on his face.

"Cena, what is going on between us, two is none of your freaking business! My Mattitude, will give me gratitude, and end your fatitude!"

"Boy Lita must really mess you up back in the day you still talking crazy man this is 2012! Nobody doesn't want to hear your 2002 Mattitude speech!"

"Look who talking still wearing jean shorts and jersey going Yo, yo, yo, yo! All over the place. You want my title so bad you got to go through these guys first,"

"Alright, alright you got me on that yeah but I see you still ass like you always been,"

"Yeah I might be an ass but I got something for your ass,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You see John you will see,"

Suddenly, Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore and Kurt Angle come from behind and attack John with steel chairs. He fall victim to the cowardly attack as Matt goes backstage facing the crowd holding the symbol of Version 1.

"Kurt what the hell you are back,"

"Hey Sandy girl good to see ya again," Kurt smiling and giving Sandra a hug.

"Yeah same here,"

"Man oh man I need to..."

"What come back? I told you only to quit if you really had too,"

"Yeah I know but I know you heard what want down?"

"Yeah I did. But you know Paul didn't mean it and …"

"God Dam! I have to deal with you again!" John said coming in the back.

"Good to see you too John,"

"Man I thought it was bad enough I have to wrestle Matt but you also?"

"Just like old times,"

"Sandy what you laughing about,"

"I was thinking when Kurt was the GM of Smackdown and you gore him through the wall and funny he gores you from behind like you did him,"

"How about I gore you!" John smile

"Hey you know me I might like it oh my god is that Rhyno over there!"

"Yes it is Sandy what's wrong with you?" Kurt said

"Oh my god John, Kurt introduce me to him I use to have a huge crush on him back in ECW and when he first came to WWE oh my god he is still beautiful,"

"Sandra Olivia Phoenix Cena! Hello you are a married woman now you sound like a ring rat,"

"Oh my god he is coming this way,"

"Sandy chill out girl. Gees it is only Terry," Kurt said rowing his eyes.

"What's up? Kurt, John who is this pretty young lady?"

"My wife!" John said angrily.

"Hi! Terry I am Sandra Cena aka formally known as Sandylove,"

"Oh my god hey nice to meet you Jay and Donna told me about you I am a big fan of you,"

"Really I feel the same way," Sandra flirting

"Did you know she had a relationship with Adam?" John said

"Yeah I heard that poor girl I have your Playboy magazine nice pictures of you and um can I have your autograph for my daughter and son,"

"Yeah sure are they here with you?"

"No they are in Germany visiting their older step sister and since we are going over there next week I'll give it to them,"

"Cool, you have a decent picture of me?"

"I have a lot of pictures of you I thank you are one of the great woman wrestler I wish you come back. I would love to work with you,"

"I bet you do but like I sayed she is a married woman to me,"

"Yeah me too would love had work with you,"

"Oh it is like that now?" John said

"John please do not start okay you knew I wanted to come back."

"I was talking about how you acting,"

"Come on now do not go there you knew,"

"I am sorry did I start something?"

"Yeah you came back to WWE!" John said

"John! Will you stop acting like over grown teenager,"

"Sandy you are drooling over him?"

"I didn't have a problem when you met Jessica Simpson!"

"Yeah but that was different I wasn't ready to attack her?"

"Yes you were ready to attack her if her husband wasn't there,"

"Look Cena I love your wife wrestling she was great man I wish she was here before I got canned I am happy with Nidia,"

"Nidia? From Tough Enough,"

"Yeah we hook up,"

"Cool she is cool I knew her back in OVW we train together when they brought her back down there,"

"Oh yeah I seen the pictures of you and her together,"

Therefore, Sandra signs the pictures for Terry, he got his picture taking with him, and John was getting jealous and he want in the men locker room start throwing his stuff.

"Man what's wrong with you," Shelton ask

"Terry has a thing for my wife and Sandy has a thing for Terry,"

"Hogan has a thing for your wife," Chris Jericho said

"No man Rhyno,"

"Oh yeah keep him away from your wife he the man whore," Tommy said laughing

"Are you scared that she going to sleep with him," Dave said

"Yes, I do but I trust her but him I do not trust. Like Tommy sayed he is the man whore,"

"Sandy is not going to hurt you she love you too much," Mark said

"Yeah Cena you better watch out for him. She might sleep with him so you can get heat like Dave and Adam did," Randy said

"SHUT UP ORTON! Dave said

"John can I speak to you," Sandra said cracking the door

"What,"

"Now you know how I feel when you was never mind but you see the shoe is on the other foot but anyway I love you and you don't have anything to worry about okay I am yours baby boy now you go out there when the title for your kitten,"

"Sandy you are over him right,"

"Yes I am I am over Terry you are my man beast now,"

"Good I am sorry I act like an ass but you got to understand baby girl you was acting like a ring rat,"

"I know I know But you like it right,"

"Yeah it turn me on little let me go before we started something we can't finish I'll see you and the kids after the match,"

So than the Royal Rumble match started and everyone was on their feet when John came out there the camera show Sandra sitting on the front roll with her friends and family and John want over to her gave her kiss and John got in the ring he got rid a lot of the Smackdown superstars and Shawn Michaels was taken out on the stretcher as Batista made his way out to a monster pop and he clotheslined Snitsky right out! Kane and Batista were face to face and went at it with each other and Batista hit the Batista Bomb on Kane! The fans heavily chanted Batista as he eliminated Jericho! Batista tossed Edge to the apron, but Edge held on. The next entrant came down and it is Christian who is accompanied by Trish. Christian went after Cena but Cena came back with right hands and stomps in the corner. Rey hit the 619 on Kane and then Cena hit the FU on Kane to the outside! Cena and Rey celebrated tonight and then started working together. The Nature Boy then made his way down as the 30th entrant. Batista and Flair high fived and Flair went to work on Coach and then Batista hit a big spinebuster on him. Flair then tossed Coach to the outside.

Batista hit the spinebuster on Christian and then military pressed him to the floor and he landed on Coach! Flair and Benoit traded chops and then Batista hit the spinebuster on Benoit! Flair and Batista then tossed Benoit to the outside. Flair then went to toss Batista but Batista was going nowhere! Edge and Rey then hit a double dropkick on Batista, Edge then took Flair down and tossed him out, and we are down to the final four! Batista, Edge, Cena, and Mysterio! Edge went after Rey but Batista took over on Edge, but Edge came back with the spear, and he then hit the Spear on Cena! He went for the spear on Rey but Rey dodged it and hit the 619! Rey was then sent to the apron by Edge, Edge speared him off the apron, and we are down to three!

Edge went to work on Cena but Cena managed to get him out and we are down to the final two, Cena and Batista! Cena hit a right hand and went to work but Batista hit a low blow but Cena came back, picked Batista up for the FU, and went to throw him over but Batista kept blocking! Batista then came back and went for the Batista Bomb but Cena took him over and both men went over and hit at the same time and both men hit at the same time! The referees held Batista's hand up, and then they held up Cena's hand and they cannot decide the winner! Triple H then strutted down to ringside and he does not look happy! They all argued around Triple H pleading their case and then Batista tossed Cena to the outside. Cena came back in and threw Batista out and Vince is just sitting there! Fink announced that the match will be restarted and it is Batista and Cena! They went at it and Batista picked up Cena for the spinebuster but Cena reversed into a FU and then tossed Batista to the outside and Cena is going to Wrestlemaina! Cena has won the Royal Rumble! After the match he want over to his kids and wife gave them a hug and than he want to the back and Stephanie ask what happen to Paul and he told her and she want out there and than Paul came in the back he was okay it wasn't as bad it look and John got his bags and left with his wife and kids and they was driving home the kids were sleep and Sandra was thinking about Terry.

"What you thinking about so hard over there,"

"Why did I leave wrestling man I wanted to help you so bad I was itching to get in that ring baby I hope and pray they do reopen ECW I am going there,"

"Yeah you only be working around here that be cool I might join you if things don't go well in WWE,"

"Yeah it will be cool,"

"You mind I work as a teacher and be a wrestler?"

"No I don't mind,"

"Yeah? Cool I give Steph a call in the morning and we can talk about coming to ECW,"

"As long you don't wear Dawn Marie or Francine clothes,"

"WHAT! I still look good to wear that size okay I know I am a mom now and I have to dress like one but that's what ECW is all about sex drugs and wrestling trust me,"

"I am surprise Donna and Suzanne and Melina didn't ask you to go out,"

"Oh they did and I told them I have something to take care of you could of want out I wouldn't had mind,"

"No I am all party out tonight I don't even feel like having sex,"

"What! Happen,"

"My first match back I am just tired but I might wake you up early before you go to work,"

"MMM I would like that,"

So than Sandra and John want into their little rental house because their new home still getting build and they put all the children to bed and they want into their room and Sandra watch it over and she was looking at Terry's match before the Royal Rumble match and he was going up against AJ Style and she want in the bathroom and got her toy and had some fun with it and than early the next morning John woke Sandra up and they made love and than she got ready for school and got the children ready. and John had cook breakfast for them and they was talking what they plan on doing later on tonight and John had to work in New York and Sandra told John she was staying home it make her sad if she goes to New York.

"Alright I'll pick you up this afternoon I don't need to be there until eight so I spend some time with you all before we go overseas,."

"Bye loves you," Sandra said getting out of the SUV

"Love you too,"

"Bye daddy we love you too,"

"John you can drop Johnny over my dad's house if you want I told Mary he will be there today,"

"Mary watches him all the time right,"

"Yes why,"

"No reason gave grand mom a break I watch him today,"

"Okay sees you later love you,"

"Love you too baby has a good day,"

"You know I will," Sandra smile

So than John left and he call up Shania and ask her was she free and she agree to come down there to see him and she told him about his daughter and he don't believe the girl is his and she it is and she came down to Philly and they had sex in the family room and when it was near time to pick Sandra and the kids from school she left and he want and took a shower and clean up the place and change little Johnny clothes and than he want to pick her up and they was waiting and they all got in the car .

"So how was your day?"

"My day was awesome daddy," Jaden said

"Yeah what did you do?"

"We got a new girl in our class and her dad is a wrestler too,"

"Whose kid going to your school,"

"Afa Jr. Daughter is in his class,"

"Really Dewayne cousin Aka the Rock,"

"She is,"

"Yes now don't starts getting shady on her you be yourself,"

"Daddy he beat up two boys for her because they talk bad about her. Her name plus she is pretty," Johanna

"Yeah like father like son hey guess had nerve to call me Sand,"

"Liz,"

"No, Shania she still was going around telling lies so I told her not to call me no more,"

"You know how to pick them,"

"Yeah, Yeah Paris honey how was your day,"

"Okay we going to the zoo three weeks,"

"Cool wants me or mommy to go with you,"

"I want Grandma Mary to go I hate wrestling,"

"Why you hate wrestling for I thought you wanted to be a diva,"

"Her teacher asking her a million questions and you saying the f word last night remember when we were in school and teachers get on us about rap music,"

"Yeah okay you can ask Grandma Mary she might say yes,"

Therefore, they kids want in the house and got started on their homework and Sandra and John want upstairs and had a quickie before and after dinner Than John left to go to New York where he was wrestling at that night and he got in very late and Sandra was fast a sleep.

"Daddy what you and mommy doing upstairs?"

"I was helping your dad pack his things,"

"Oh that's why you lock the door?"

"Okay Paris stop asking question and finish up your homework,"

"I am I was coming up there for mommy to check it,"

"Oh okay let me see,"

"Your handwriting is getting better just kept on working at okay."

"Yes mommy I will,"

that night Sandra dream that John left and he was leaving for a ten days trip overseas and he promise to bring something back for them and Sandra drove him to the airport with all the kids and Terry was there also and he told Sandra that he found out he wasn't going overseas with them just working on Raw that night and this it because his children was coming to see him.

John gave Sandra a long hard kiss and he whispers in her ear they going to have a wonderful Valentines Day.

So than Sandra left the airport and than she got home and she got a call from Terry and he ask her can they hang out this weekend and she thought about it and she turn him down and instead ask him to come over for dinner with his kids and he accepted and than it was the weekend and Sandra invited him and his children and Donna and Jay and their children came over and everyone was having a good time and than everyone want home and next week Smackdown came to Allentown and Sandra took the children because they wanted to see their good friends Anna and Carlos and Juan their dad Carlos and they was going to hang out that weekend with them and Sandra took Johnny to her dad's house and she had the house to her self and she was missing John and they had phone even though he was having sex with one of the new diva who is his niece best friend and Terry came over and Sandra was going to go out that night.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out "I'm going out this evening, and was just getting ready. I had completely forgotten that you were coming round. Please, come in,"

Terry turned around and walked up to Sandra. As he went to kiss her cheek, she turned her head, they kissed square on the lips, and they had a quick hug. She closed the door behind her, and she led him through to her kitchen. He tried to not read too much, into what had happened.

"Listen, I don't want to hold you up," Terry started "please go and get ready and I'll bring a cup of tea through to you,"

She looked up "That would be great," she said, her wonderful smile starting a stirring between his legs.

She went out of the kitchen and into her room, but did not close the door. As he stood waiting for the kettle to boil, he glanced through to her room, and noticed that the far wall was a huge mirror. He watched as he waited, and kept catching glimpses of wandering around her room, naked, and he could feel the pressure in his trousers growing. Just then, he was startled by the loud click from the kettle as it finished boiling, so he finished making the cups of tea, and headed towards Sandra's room with hers. As he got to the door, he knocked on the frame.

"Is it okay if I come in?" he asked.

"Of course!" Sandra replied. As he entered, his eyes just about popped out of their sockets…

"What's wrong Terry you act like you never seen me naked before?"

"Not in live and living color I haven't,"

"You like what you see,"

"Yes I do,"

Sandra was standing there, wearing what can only be described as a piece of thread as a G-string, and a bra that was not much bigger! She had on some hold up stockings, and was struggling to zip up one of her knee length boots.

"Can you give me a hand with this please? It seems to be stuck, and I can't get it going," She asked woefully.

Terry put down the cup of tea, and knelt down next to her. He had a look, but he was at the wrong angle to get it moving. He moved around, and knelt down behind her. He was acutely aware how close his head was to her gorgeous backside, and he was finding it very uncomfortable kneeling there with a hard on raging between his legs.

Then, to make matters worse, Sandra leant forward and put her hands on her bed to support herself. He glanced up, and right there, so close he could kiss it, was her pussy. Her labia were parted slightly by the string that had slipped between them.

He sighed, and got back on with the job in hand. Moments later, he freed the zip and her calf was encased in the shiny black boots.

Sandra stood back up, and she turned around. She gave him another quick hug, and kissed him again. She then paused, and looked into his eyes.

"Did that turn you on as much as it did me?" she whispered.

Terry smiled and said nothing. That is until he felt Sandra's hand cup his testicles, and then he felt a finger run along the length of his swollen member.

"I'll take that as a yes then," she whispered.

Sandra then took a step backwards and then slowly peeled down her G-string. Slowly she stood back up and then she edged backwards until she reached her bed. Slowly she sat down, the whole time keeping eye contact with Terry.

She then edged backwards up the bed, her body as she did so, until she had her head on her pillows.

Terry just stood there, gazing into her eyes, transfixed.

Sandra reclined, and purposefully spread her legs wide apart. As her eyes focused on him, she realized that he was now standing there naked, his cock like a truncheon, pointing straight at her.

Sandra just smiled.

He moved up to the bed, and got on to it, kneeling between her splayed legs.

"Just fuck me; that's all I want," she sighed, "I just want to feel you're hot cum deep in my belly,"

Terry moved up over her, and he felt both of her hands close gently around his throbbing cock. Sandra pulled him to her, and as he pushed his cock to her, she guided it into her awaiting pussy. He gave one thrust, and slid his entire length into her up to the hilt. She closed her eyes and gasped.

He bent down and kissed her softly and she responded. Our bodies started to move together, and he felt her fingernails claw into his buttocks.

She pulled him to her with every thrust, making his cock force its way deep inside her with every stroke.

Sandra closed her eyes, and as he started to really ram into her, she linked her clad legs around his back and held on.

Terry fucked her as hard as he dared, and she gasped with every thrust he made into her. Sandra groaned louder and louder as her body started to twitch again, when suddenly she shuddered under him. Terry felt her pussy pulsate around his swollen cock, and Sandra gasped aloud as she climaxed again.

He kept hammering away at her, and he was not far behind. He could feel the sensations growing, and moments later he shuddered himself, feeling his cock expand yet more, as he thrust deeply into her, his thick cum being injected deep inside her gorgeous body.  
They both breathlessly came down from their climaxes, and lay there, together, limp. He slipped from between her legs, exhausted, and Sandra just moaned softly.

Than her alarm clock want off and she woke up in the bed with John still fast asleep and she kiss him lightly and she rub his chest and he morn a little and she kiss him again and he whisper a name that wasn't her and she stop and want got ready for work and John woke up after she got dress and want downstairs and Sandra didn't a say a word to him.

"What's wrong babe?"

"You tell me why you dreaming of her for?"

"I know you not getting jealous whose name did I say?"

"You know who name you sayed!"

"Sandy why you getting mad for I don't want whoever I sayed you are the only one I need you I want you it was just a dream like you never dream about other guys!"

"I haven't!" Sandra lies.

"Serious who name did I say when you try to wake me up?"

"You sayed Shania," She said rowing her eyes at him.

"I did,"

"Yes you did you want oh Shania you feel so good fuck me now! What the fuck was that,"

"Sorry sweetie I didn't mean it I swear I didn't mean it,"

"Have she been in this house,"

"No I haven't seen in five and half years baby I am telling you the truth." John said put his arms around Sandra's waist and kissing on her. "Don't get this twisted it isn't the reason I didn't want to have sex with you I love you and I would have sex with you right here on this table if you didn't have breakfast on the table,"

"I forgive you better not had that woman in this house."

"Shh I love it when you are mad it turns me on come on let's eat breakfast here they come," John whisper in Sandra ear as he puts his arm around Sandra waist.

So than after breakfast John drop Johnny to his grandparents house because he had to do some photo shots in New York after that he want to see his parents and he told his dad what he did and his dad told him he better stop before he lose the one woman who gave him the love and enjoy he been having the past six years than he want home and want to pick up Sandra and the children from school and he took them out to dinner and later that night Sandra and John was talking about her going back to wrestling.

"Okay what did you do wrong to take all of us for dinner?"

"Nothing since I am going to be gone next week your buddy not playing a for deck he got his weeks mix up anyway we haven't really had a romantic night in a while. So tonight I had this all planned out," John said

"If you wanted a romantic night you wouldn't had invited the children,"

"True but I wanted them feel love by me I never thought this be so hard being a dad and wrestler,"

"Yeah I know I still have that itch to get in that ring I don't know why,"

"Come back,"

"I can't not this year maybe next two years from now when my teaching job is up,"

"Quite like you did wrestling,"

"I don't want to do that I am some progress on the kids that I am teaching plus I kind of like it I miss being in front of the crowed but I don't miss the back stabbing and the…"

"Mommy Johnny is crying again," Johanna said

"Okay,"

"Come with me to England please for Valentines Day,"

"I can't John the city wide test starts that week and I have to be there,"

"Mommy is you going to get Johnny," Paris said, "He woke me up?"

"Yes I am coming,"

"I need my beauty sleep,"

"Paris is you going to be a diva when you grow up," John said with a smile on his face

"Yes I am going to be a mommy wrestlers like Mrs. Melina and Trish,"

"Come on Miss. Diva in your bed now both of yous,"

Therefore, Sandra check to see what's wrong with Johnny and she had to change him and she feed him and than he want back to sleep and Sandra want back into the room and John was laying there and he was flipping the station and Sandra old video came on and Sandra just smile.

"Look at me I look like a kid,"

"Yeah you do I was wondering can you get away around my birthday,"

"Yes because it will be spring break I have the whole week off why what you have in mind,"

"Will we are going to Italy and I want you to go with me be with me like old times,"

"We never had a good time in Italy remember Liz all of sudden pops up and will we are not going to go there now are we,"

"Nope but Sand we can have a good time now no more drama,"

"Only out of the way place we had a good time when we was in Tahiti that's the only place we had some fun,"

"Babe that was our honeymoon,"

"Yeah if you want to take me anywhere is Tahiti and Jamaica drama free sort of kind of way,"

"Paris sayed something got me puzzle is Trish going to have a baby,"

"I don't know she was just saying me and Trish isn't that close but we cool with each other you know,"

"Oh I though you might hear something,"

"No I been in the VIP room I met Dave and Angie adopted son,"

"You know he slept with Christy right and that's why she got fired and broke her engagement to Randy right,"

"Yes I do know that I feel bad for what I did to Angie and their girls when I did it and at the time I wasn't in my right mind but hey that's life right I think god I didn't get pregnant by him but we use condoms what was they thinking not to use none,"

"I don't know babe I really don't know,"

So than it was the two weeks before Valentines Day and John was working in Boston and Shania came up there to see him and after the Raw want off he want over to her and kiss her on the lips he forgot that Melissa and Marc was there and Melissa want to the bathroom and call Sandra on the cell phone.

"Are you sure that was her,"

"Yes the way he had his lips on her you would think he was about to make out to her I don't know what else to say to you,"

"Why didn't I go with him Suzanne wouldn't mind watching the children for me but no I had to be the good wife while he doing whatever,"

"I am sorry to bring you bad news right before Valentines Day what your hubby is doing,"

"Don't even sweat it I'll deal with him when he gets home trust me he going to wish he never did that,"

"Don't be too hard on him okay I don't want to see you leaving him because of this now."

"Oh no I am not going to do that trust me he just going to have to use his hands for a while if you know what I mean hey I have to go the baby is crying I'll see you at the car show next week right,"

"Yeah I'll be there I can't believe you are going to be signing autographs at a car show with Terry,"

Somebody had to do it. See than love you,"

"Yeah love you too,"

Later on, that night John came home, Sandra was sitting up, she was sitting in the dark, and with her arms cross and she was mad. Than she got up and want into their bedroom and want to bed.

"Dam woman what's wrong with you,"

"So how was it?"

"Good okay what's wrong babe,"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what babe,"

"Don't play stupid with me what the fuck you thinking about kissing her tonight,"

"Shit,"

"Yeah that's what you are full shit I hate you right now I don't have anything else to say to you!"

"Sandy it was only a kiss I had a weak moment and I did it on a dare,"

"A DARE YOU KISS HER ON A DARE!"

"Yes it was a dare from my boys you know that like to do crazy stuff,"

"Whatever man you are so busted don't say another word to me okay don't say anything to me I hate you more than when you was with Katrina,"

"Sandy please don't be mad at me I love you, you know I do love you baby we got a great life together I am sorry I did that to you that was wrong and I know I shouldn't do that to you and please don't be mad at me,"

"You say you love me and than you turn around and do something like this to me! That is not love I do not think you never love me you just use me because you have to prove appoint to Carlos, Shelton, and Paul that you can get with me. From day one Paul told you stay away from me and you didn't and see what the hell we want through around there," Sandra said with tears falling.

"Sandy Come on now you that's not true if it is why he didn't do that to Kurt or Adam when you were with them? I hate you when you get mad like this than you start throwing old shit in my face what I did I never throw the fact that you had slept with my best friend remember that?"

"You know what just go sleep in the other room I do not want you near me at all tonight,"

"No I want to be with you I love you Sandy you know that but no you start thinking okay he use me for this reason he you me for this reason that's not true at all I am so in love you I want to tell the world about our love it would make a good movie though don't you think? I love you since day one you started in WWE you was the one got scared not me I was all for it you the one that ran when you really start to think about it, I want back to my ex which was wrong thing to do at the time but I did and than will we not going to go there now are we,"

"Let's take it back again to the very beginning when our love was something new  
But when romance was important, not just another thing to do I was feeling high on love's delight, thought I'd never come back down Now, it seems that you and me have lost our solid ground or something I don't know. After time, I realized I seem to give more than I get why John why? Funny how things seem to change after a few years' commitment used to talk for hours on end of our dreams while we lay in bed I miss those days when you stayed awake. Now, you roll over and snore instead I miss the nice massages the long phone calls and the way you talked how it'd turn me on. Miss the bubble baths, had the sweetest laughs I'm needing those days back man we are turning to two old couples fighting about everything we are becoming our parents I don't want to be like my parents I know you don't want to be like yours,"

"No I don't want to be nothing like Johnny Fabulous and Carol you kidding me please I want us to be us but babe we need to slow our row some you know what I am saying getting jealous over little things,"

"Yeah I know but sometime I'm feeling underappreciated for all the time and effort I have put in this commitment I guess it is because I am home more with the children and I am not in wrestling and I feel bad you know,"

"I haven't been any help doing things out of the way,"

"No you haven't what you did tonight man you don't know what I was thinking about doing to your cars. But I love that car too much as you do I let it go,"

"Sandy you touch my baby girl,"

"No I didn't do that but I was thinking about it but I love her too so I didn't,"

"I love you baby you know that,"

"Yes I know you do and I love you too,"

"I am sorry pleasing for give me," John said getting on his knees

"I forgive you why I don't know but I do forgive you I hate to see a grown ass man beg,"

So than they made love than the next day John want on the road for the next two weeks while he was gone Sandra did her first autograph session in two years with her favorite wrestler Rhyno Terry Gerin and everyone was asking her when she was coming back and how is the children and everyone was being nice to her and she was having a great time and after the autograph session her and Terry want out to eat and talk about old ECW days.

"Steph says it will open next June so you think you will be in ring shape again by that time,"

"I hope so I can not wait that was the best news I heard all day,"

"Hey you two what's up," Melissa said walking over

"About time you got here where' Marc at,"

"He is coming so what was the big news you here,"

"ECW is coming back," Terry smile

"No fucking way! That is awesome Sandy you going to work there,"

"Yeah I might who knows. John doesn't have a problem with it he might join me there too so be like somewhat old times,"

"What is like old times," Marc said

"If ECW reopens again and John might be with me,"

"That is cool,"

"Yeah it is very cool I never knew I would miss it this much but I do,"

"Yeah it is like a drug in you," Terry said

"I know I see why now Hogan and Piper and Lawler and Flair keep coming back sometime in life you going have to stop but I see now why they have to come back,"

"Yeah look at Taker how many times he came back and Kurt,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Sandylove what you doing here," Jeff said

"Eating dinner what's up with you where is Stacy at,"

"She home I am here to pick up dinner tonight had fun at the car show,"

"Oh yeah it was great sorry to hear they fired you again what did you do this time,"

"I was late six times and I can not help it I did try to be on time right before they fired me but that's WWE for ya,"

"Yeah tell Stacy I said hello okay,"

"Sure will sweetie."

"Wow I didn't know that," Melissa said

"Yeah Ash told me,"

"That is so weird to see you two as friends after the war over John you two had,"

"Yeah I know but we all change you know,"

"Did you really hurt her for what she did to Melina," Terry ask

"No it was accident why would I hurt her for,"

"Yeah why would Sandy do something like that," Melissa said

"I heard that it was planned," Terry said

"Don't answer that question Sandy," Marc said

"Why I have nothing to hide and no it was a freak accident that happen,"

"That's the truth,"

"The whole truth nothing but the truth,"

So than Sandra want back to Philly and Terry came with her they was doing autograph session there and that night Sandra want out with Terry and they was on the dance floor having a good time and Sandra's crew was there and they watch out for Sandra and one day during the week he came to Sandra's classroom and talk to her students and Sandra was so happy that he did that and even though John had did the same thing. That night they did autograph session and after that Sandra and Terry got caught in a bad rain storm and they want back to his room and she put on the hotel robe and than it happen Sandra and Terry their mouths met in a passionate kiss. Terry with his hands full of secret delights gave his body over to Sandra's wonderful hands. She always started at his waist and worked her way upward. He felt her little hands pressed tight against his stomach, and then his chest, down his arms, around his wrist and then he stopped her, by biting her bottom lip.

"Terry we need to stop I am a married woman and you about to get married next year no way I can't do this I am sorry I going to leave now,"

"Sandy don't leave you know want me to kiss you it isn't going to get back out what we did come now."

"Terry no I can't do that to my husband,"

"Your husband is more a whore than me for what I hear,"

"What did you hear Terry,"

"That he was caught kissing his ex girlfriend what you don't know she was in the back that night and you know the corner of the ring area where nobody goes to?"

"Yeah I know that area pretty will why what about it," Sandra smiling and thinking about what her and John use to do back there.

"Your dear sweet devoted husband was there and he was getting his dick suck by that girl,"

"Whatever man I don't believe it my cousin in law she would tell me,"

"Why would Melissa tell you that for?"

"She told me what he did after the show,"

"Didn't she sound like she was hiding something from you?"

"Yeah little bit but I am not giving in Terry sorry we can not have sex,"

"Sandy if I ever left WWE back in 2005 would I have more chances to get you than Cena?"

"What you mean?"

"Accounting to Donna she sayed you was madly in love with me from the time I came ECW World Heavyweight Champion until I got fired so what gives now?"

"Nothing I want you but what the fuck,"

"Come here girl so I can give you this," Terry said to her as he kisses her again. "You look beautiful baby," Terry said to her.

After they made love Sandra want take a good shower and she want to her parent's house and pick up the children, Suzanne was there, and she and Sandra had a talk.

"You are coming to the crews car show next week?"

"Yeah I am going to be there why?"

"No reason I am so happy you and John is doing this,"

"Anything for the crew you know we are down with it,"

"Yeah I know so what you and Terry do while you was stuck there?"

"Just watch TV and talk and he show me pictures of his kids and I did the same you know have small talk about wrestling nothing happen between us if that's what you getting at,"

"Hey I don't care what you do with him but I think something did you look too relax so did you,"

"No! Why I want to have sex with him for,"

"Because he is still fine like he was 12year ago,"

"So is my husband speaking of him I need to call him to see when he is coming home man I hate when they go overseas it seems like he gone forever god forbid,"

"Yeah I know the feeling I am glad Chris is coming home soon why he went in the military for I will never understand that,"

"Because you got pregnant and he can't be making money by will you know doing that?"

"Yeah but at least he was home all the time,"

"They going to be Japan oh my god can you see him and John over there they going to be kick out of the country?"

"I don't think so than again when those two start drinking,"

"Yeah we better check up on them two,"

So than the ladies want to the computer and Suzanne talk to her husband and ask him how things was going and after that he told Suzanne that he and John was hanging out together and he was telling Sandra the wild night they had together and than they got off the computer and Chris and John had two Japanese girl sucking them off and Sandra had a bad feeling but she let it go than they want shopping and then Sandra want home and get ready for work on Monday and the kids was acting up and Sandra had to punishes them and send them to their room for the rest of night they couldn't watch the pay per view and Sandra was downstairs sitting on the sofa with the baby and he fall to sleep she put him in his room and she found a letter from John he had wrote to her and she smile and had tears coming down on her face. Than it was Valentine Day and the kids made her Valentine Day card for her and their daddy and she hang them so he can see it when he came home.

"Mommy what you and daddy doing tonight," Johanna ask

"Nothing we going out to dinner and movies,"

"Why we can come with you,"

"Because I haven't seen your daddy in two weeks and I miss him I know you all miss him but I miss him you do,"

"That's not true I miss daddy in the whole wide world,"

"Me too now go and get ready to go to grandparent's house your cousin might be over there,"

"Boo I hate being around them,"

"What do you have against your cousin?"

"Mom you wouldn't understand,"

"I bet I would,"

"They think we are spoil,"

"Jo, Jo don't pay that no mind okay we know you are not spoil Okay baby girl,"

"Yeah sure love you mommy and I hope I can have a sister to play with Paris don't like to play with me,"

"Will she is older than you and she want to with kids her own age,"

"She plays with Anna whenever we at the wrestle match and Mrs. Stephanie daughter,"

"Oh okay you have friends she plays with right who are he rage,"

"Yes I do,"

"Okay will why you think she don't want to play with her,"

"Because I get her in trouble all the time,"

"We need to work on that don't we,"

"Yes we do I am getting better,"

"Yes you do. Come on lets get you packing,"

"Mommy is you going back to wrestling,"

"I might we have to wait and see,"

So than Mary came and pick up the kids and Sandra help her get them ready to leave.

"Thanks mommy for doing this for us,"

"No problem anything for you two what time he is coming home,"

"He should be here any minute he was at the airport when he calls me. You four behave yourself do not give your grandparents a hard time you hear me,"

"We won't mommy,"

"Come on lets go,"

"Thanks again mommy,"

"No problem,"

Therefore, Sandra got herself ready for the night, he came home with gifts for Sandra and the kids and Sandra jump into his arms, they made love all night long, and the next morning John gave Sandra a sapphire necklace and a new wedding ring with a bigger diamond in it.

"John I don't need more I have everything in the world thank you baby,"

"You are welcome I just needed to tell you I love with all my heart you getting more beautiful each year we been through a lot and you still are more sexy vixen I ever love and be with so this is also for you I think you need to put on some clothes on for this,"

"Why,"

"Because it is a surprise,"

"Come on tell me,"

"Nope get dress lets go,"


	29. New Beginning Part 2

**CHAPTER 29-** **New Beginning Part 2**

"Okay John what are you up to?"

"You will see come on,"

"Okay if you say so,"

"Trust me babe you going to love it,"

"I hope so,"

Therefore, Sandra got ready, John blindfolded her, and he drove in the jeep to their new house and it was done and ready for them to move in.

"Okay John can I take this off my face now?"

"Just wait one more minute here let me help you out of the jeep,"

John helps Sandra out of the jeep and walks her up to the door and she step into her new house and than John was getting ready to take the blindfold when he got on his knees and with the same ring, he gave her last night.

"You ready for this?"

"Yes! Will you come on already?"

"Okay, okay,"

"Oh my god Oh my god, John it's beautiful just how I dream of it oh my god it is done?"

"Yes sweetie it is done this house is all ours no can take this from us,"

"Oh my god thank you baby this is the best thing I could get today,"

"This is for you like I sayed last night I want you to married me again right outside in our backyard,"

"Yes I will marry you again. I love you so much thank you thank you," Sandra said tears falling.

"I love you too baby girl,"

"John make love to me right here,"

"You want to make love right here,"

"Yes I do come on John what's wrong you scared,"

"Hell no Okay, okay let's go I have a nice place we can do this trust babe you going to love it,"

"I love this house very nice even if we did move again let's keep this one okay? It can be a summer home,"

"Anything for you my princess,"

John than took Sandra into her office and Sandra loves it. It had all her wrestling awards and her pictures of different wrestlers she met over the years and their wedding pictures and honeymoon pictures and the children pictures oil painting that the fans made of her and John together and it had sofa bed and John pull out and they fall back on to it and they made love in her office.

After that, they want home and she cook him dinner that night the children was still at her parents house. Tonight the menu consists of your favorite meal. Chicken stir-fry with Almonds, the chicken of course has been marinating for a day and a half in garlic, soy, and white wine. It will be served over long grain wild rice And for desert a fresh fruit plate consisting of Strawberries, apple slices, raspberries, pineapple, grapes, melon, and strawberry yogurt to dip the fruit into After dinner John send Sandra upstairs and he told her to put on what he have laid on the bed for her and then wait for him. While Sandra in the bedroom getting ready John cleaning up the kitchen, rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher than he was on his way to the bedroom he pick up two wine glasses with some strawberries and raspberries and a bottle of White wine to make her favorite cocktail. Than he came into the bedroom and join her.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever you want me to do to you what you want I am yours tonight baby,"

"Really now that's cool I like that but um I don't know what I want you to do just fuck me again,"

"Your wish is my command,"

"Thank you for making my favorite drink to night it been while since I had one of these."

"You are welcome,"

John began to kiss her neck and she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"That's not nice," she whispered, "You know that is one of my spots," She often liked to tease John with her sexy voice.

She let out a quiet moan and her head tilted backwards as her lips parted. John slowly glided his fingertips up her thigh more. It was so warm between her legs, John wanted to go further, but stayed around that same area, stroking up and down and back and forth slowly. Her legs parted, he was not sure if she did that on purpose or if it was just a reaction, but he decided to go a little higher. He was surprised…she was not wearing any underwear. He could feel a fold of her pussy against his hand, and he began to rub the innermost of her thigh, so close to her pussy, just teasing her whole while.

Her sweet skin in his mouth was that of the sweetest candy as he continued to suck and bite her neck.

"Oh John…" escaped from her lips. Her legs spreading more in response to his gentle touch she tried to move her hips to make contact with his hand, but he continued to tease. John now dug his fingertips along her pubic area, down to her clit, but splitting his fingers in a V-shape, only rubbing her outermost pussy lips, and even those were soaked. She turned her head and kissed him, much more passionately than they had ever kissed in the past few months. Her lips seemed even softer, and John happily obliged to return the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip, and then taking her sweet tongue into his mouth.

Her hips grinded lightly, and he finally slid a finger up and down her pussy. She was so wet his middle finger almost slid directly into her, but he wanted her to wait, and beg for that. He moved only his finger, like small worm, wiggling in slow motion almost up and down, parting her lips with each up and down stroke.

Their kisses continued, and finally she broke the kiss; she looked deep into his eyes, passion, lust, and love-filled.

"Please John" she said in almost a whisper and a moan as she thrust forward with her hips. John kissed her again and at last slide his middle finger deep inside her soaking caramel pussy. It was like the flame of a fuse finally getting to the firecracker.

She exploded in moans, tighter than he thought, and much wet. Her incredible juices were flowing down into his palm as his finger explored her insides, rubbing her g-spot and ever other crevasse he could find. John brought his thumb up to gently rub and tease her clit, getting under the hood a bit and rubbing her soft, now pink bubble. It felt so good to be inside her John thought to himself... He hadn't noticed she slide the robe off, revealing her massive brown breasts, her nipples standing very erect, the areola had to be 2 inches in diameter. He leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking sweetly, loving how they felt in his mouth.

"You taste so sweet baby," John had to comment as her nipple re-entered his warm, wanting mouth. He sucked hard, then soft, then only twirled his tongue around her nipple, his free hand massaging her dormant breast at the time.

"Mmm, just wait until you taste more of me, sweetie," She moaned, keeping her eyes closed.

"I could hardly wait,"

"I know you can't it going to be all for you,"

"What are you going to do to me?"

Whatever you want me to do?"

"Just love me and make me happy,"

"Always baby,"

She began by softly kissing, feeling his warmth she moved up slowly, and nestled in his hair. She moved between his legs and began licking the base of his penis just below his balls. Sandra knew he liked this and the thought of his immense arousal deepened her own. She licked and kissed slowly at first and then quickened her pace. John moved in rhapsody letting out soft moans and gasps. Sandra felt a warm surging sensation between her own legs as she became moister.

Moving up Sandra turned her actions to his balls licking between them. She gave each one her full attention in turn licking and sucking. Then she took one in her mouth and sucked it gently. She moved up to his penis, flicking her tongue around the bottom of the tip. Sandra traced his length slowly with her tongue until she found the base of the head; kissing and licking all around it.

Raising her chin Sandra moved up slightly and pressed her partially open mouth down over the tip of his penis. John went deep into her mouth and he let out a contented moan. She came up again allowing her lips to feel the shaft of his penis. Going down on him down again faster this time, deeper, Sandra took him to the back of her throat. She paused with him deep in her for a short moment before drawing her lips back up his length.

Sandra continued to go down on him enjoying his soft moans and gasps of enjoyment.

The warm feeling between her own legs had intensified now. The aching was almost painful. John reached down and found her; his hands briefly stroked the little patch hair before rubbing her smooth and bare lips gently. Sandra let of a soft moan only just audible over her licking and sucking. His index finger moved down and parted her moist lips. Sandra parted her slightly legs as he slipped his finger into her. John felt her body move in anticipation relief even and he knew she was ready.

He moved his finger back and forth feeling her sweet wetness. John knew how Sandra liked it. He moved two fingers in slowly, inching his way into her. When his fingers were fully inserted, he let them remain for a moment before withdrawing them. Each time he withdrew his fingers he stroked her clitoris gently using her wetness to help lubricate it.

John was enjoying the feeling of his penis at the back of her throat as each time Jane went down it felt deeper. She was using her teeth gently tracing the length of his penis his moaning grew more intense. John began to move his fingers more quickly into her, harder; he could feel her breathing become faster.

Sandra's body began to twist slightly with the intense pleasure. She could bear the teasing no longer with one last deep throated thrust she moved her body on top of him. Sandra allowed his penis to stroke her clitoris before taking him deep within her. John felt the tip of his penis part through her lips as he entered her. He felt each inch that entered her bringing that intense close feeling all over his penis. The feeling ran deep into him. They both let out a relieved gasp. Sandra paused with him deep inside her; she could feel him filling her up as far as she could go. Her inner walls trembled with the awaited thrust. Sandra felt familiar warm feeling spread from inside her to her lips and clitoris. She moved up and came down with another fulfilling thrust.

Sandra continued at this pace for several moments. Her movements quickened, thrusting John's strong, hard penis deep within her. She moaned with the pleasure maintaining strong eye contact within him. This was strong lovemaking, they shared a strong bond, and now at this moment they had become one.

He wanted her; she had to be his. John's hands found Sandra's hips and he followed her rocking movements. She was rhythm, almost hypnotic, and his pleasure was immense. John moved his hands up and he cupped her breasts. He savored their soft, smooth roundness. He half sat up and took her nipple in his mouth. Sandra gasped in ecstasy as his sucked on it softly at first. John flickered his tongue over her nipple in between his sucks, he used his teeth to gently pull and nibble.

His maneuver was quick and domineering. John swiftly moved her on to her back, his penis still inside her. He thrust hard and deep. Sandra gasped with the fulfillment of his action. He held her on the bed by her wrists, his eyes shone with the ancient male instinct to dominate a woman. Sandra liked it; she had had the power so far. She enjoyed the control she had had over him, but now it was his turn. Sandra liked the feeling of submission that he could now do what he wanted with her. She let out a gasp each time he entered her. John withdrew almost fully before plunging his shaft back deep within her. He slid his hands around her lower back and pulled her to him with each thrust. The thrusting had become faster and harder now, a needing was surging for both of them.

Sandra found his nipple and sucked it, he moaned with the pleasure. He moved them on to their sides. Sandra instinctively moved her leg that was beneath him, and she brought it around to allow him to enter her from beneath both of her legs.

They lay diagonal to each other. Sandra's legs were open and on top of his. John had full access to her clitoris as he thrust again deep into her. He felt her wet lips part again as he entered her, he massaged her clitoris with his fingertips while she writhed in ecstasy. Each thrust was deep and each time John withdrew fully. He allowed the tip of his penis to search her completely. Each time he withdrew, he rubbed the tip of his penis on her clitoris and lips before plunging deeply. John savored each thrust; he allowed his penis to rub a little further down before re-entering her.

He massaged the entrance to her ass with the tip of his penis. John felt her shuddered and he knew Sandra wanted it. With his next withdrawal, he entered her ass slightly and then withdrew. He thrust deeply in to her vagina. He withdrew again and ventured deeper in to her ass this time. He continued to massage her clitoris and lips with each thrust. The next time John entered her ass completely, he sensed her pleasure as he thrust again slowly at first but then he quickened his pace. Sandra could feel his penis in her ass; the sensation she knew only came at this point in her arousal. She wanted it, she wanted it fast and hard each thrust brought her ever closer.

She moved onto her knees and John knew to enter her from behind. Sandra enjoyed his thrusts into to her ass as she massaged her clitoris. He withdrew and entered her vagina again savoring the difference in sensation. John thrust here for a few moments and then re-entered her ass for some more thrusts. He continued to alternate between her two entrances feeling her writhe in pleasure. John enjoyed the warmth and wetness from her vagina as he plunged his penis deep into her. He liked the tightness he felt from thrusting into her ass.

John stopped alternating now and thrust into her ass more frantically now. Sandra moaned with the sheer pleasure of it she was getting close now. He could feel the surging coming so he gave her ass a few final strong thrusts before entering her vagina. He thrust deep, hard and fast. He could feel her wetness intensifying as he entered her faster still. Then he felt it. Her inner walls pulsed for several moments. Sandra let out a needing moan. He had been thrusting into her deeply and frantically, intensifying the growing warm sensation deep within her. His thrusts kept coming. Sandra knew she had no choice but to succumb to the pleasuring sensation she had been holding back. It happened like an explosion. The intense sensation spread throughout her. It started deep within her and moved to her lips and inner thighs spreading to her abdomen. Sandra felt each wave reach her breasts causing her nipples to tingle with exhilaration.

The waves of pleasure wracked through her body. She shuddered with the intensity. Sandra collapsed forward in exhaustion; then turning to John, she sat upright.

John held his hard penis in his strong hand. The sensation he felt was gathering momentum. It started as a tingle within his balls. Waves of electricity were now shooting up his inner thighs. John could feel the sperm deep in him straining to be freed. He continued to masturbate over her breasts, again eyeing them and admiring their beauty. John cupped one with his free hand feeling it's smooth roundness. The sensation intensified immediately and he released it. He watched as each shudder landed on her perfect breasts. Exhausted John fell down beside her. They looked at each other, no words were spoken, and they were not needed. Their eyes told of their satisfaction and intense love for one another. Their breathing decreased slowly. They lay side by side in the fading afternoon glow.

Few days later Sandra was not feeling good and she had regular check up and doctor told her that she is two weeks pregnant she could not believe it she was getting ready to go back into wrestling when this came out.

"You are kidding me you and John going to have another baby?"

"Yeah we are. Now I have to wait until next year until I come back,"

"Dam I hope you get your tubs tie after this one,"

"Nah I just get the little needles in my arms I forgot what they are call so I won't get pregnant until this kid be five or six year old or something,"

"Does John know yet?"

"No he doesn't know yet but I'll tell him when he gets home from the road."

"How you think he will take it,"

"Suzanne come on now how you think he going to take it he the one who sayed let's have ten kids. But he wants me back on the road with him so we can have fun like we use to,"

"Oh yeah right he did say that but dam woman you just now stop breast feeding now you have to do it again man your boobs going to look like Pamela Anderson,"

"Dam I hope they don't get that big,"

"You never know though,"

"Hey it is quiet in your place where everyone at is,"

"Sleep and at school,"

"Oh okay you Chris going to have any more kids,"

"I don't know three is good,"

So than John came home from the road and all the kids ran up to him and he was glad to see them and his wife and it was two days after Father's Days and Sandra brought the gifts that the children and Sandra had gave him and John was going to open the card that Sandra had gave him but he save that one for that night and after the kids want to bed and they was talking.

"So you have been working out,"

"Yeah why what's wrong,"

"You on your period you look like the way you look when it is that time of month,"

"Will read your card and the answer is no I am not on my period,"

"Oh okay,"

John open up the card and two pictures from the ultrasound came out and he could not believe.

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT DAMN! THAT'S WHY YOU LOOK LIKE THAT!"

"Melissa use to call you a dumb jock yes sweetie you going to be a daddy again so my ECW debut will be after this kid is born and we are not having no more kids because I am getting the needles in my arm you are not going to have pregnant every year!"

"Dam when this happen,"

"Now you going to act like you don't know when it happens,"

"No I don't know when it happens,"

"Remember when we came here to look at the house you took me into my office and we had that weekend to ourselves,"

"Oh yeah that weekend so how far are you,"

"Only two weeks but I feel like I am more than that though,"

"Oh my god you don't think you are having twins again,"

"I hope not that means it will be never before you have sex with me again,"

"Come on babe don't be so mean to me okay I am sorry it won't happen again I promise you,"

"Dam right it isn't going to happen again,"

"Love you," John said kissing Sandra neck.

"Always baby,"

So than John and Sandra made love that night and than the next day John want to New York for autograph session and than he was going on a week tour to Europe and he ran into Shania and his little girl who look just like Paris and they talk for awhile.

"Adriana you can go in the play area over there while I and Mr. Cena talk okay,"

"Okay mommy,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted you to see her," she said "I intercepted the message you left my mom and I knew I had to come here and see her," Shania said

"At the time couldn't be a father I have no idea how to take care of myself at the time you know that. Plus you was cheating on your husband so what you was going to do leave him for me I didn't have a penny to my name you knew that,"

"That is a cop out excuse and you know it you know he was abusing me and treating me like shit!"

"Adriana, needs so much more than I can give her at the time and when you ran off like you did I love you and her," he said "I need for you to know I never once doubted she was mine for even a second, I was scared of having that much responsibility look we wasn't even suppose to be together you was a married woman at the time remember when your husband came to my place and ready to kill me!

"We still could have been together,"

"Yeah right,"

"We could John you know it you remember how he use to treat me,"

"but you got remarried now and I am married with four and half kids my wife and I going to have another baby after what you and my mom did the last time I want you to stay out of my life okay so don't call my house or my cell now here is the money you ask for that's it don't want to see you no more Adrianna have a good step father and you doing will you're the one ran not me but we not going to open them old wounds,"

"So that's how you are now you change since you been with Sandy you never was that cold blooded yes we was creeping and stuff but hey you love me I know you do? If you did not you would not still coming to see me whenever you can. We known each other all of our lives and we were together off and on all though our teenager years when you left to go to boarding school who stay faithful to most part. I did than you come that weekend say we need to see other people and that bullshit and when I move to California and told you to come out there after Liz and Katrina didn't want you no more now you going to put our child on the back bummer like it was some kind of mistake but it wasn't John we made this child out of our love we had most of our lives,"

"Someday I will forgive you for running out on me the last time you broke my heart you got room to talk who sayed that the baby was mind at first than when you found out I might be getting back with Katrina than you going to come back to the states. But I don't understand why you waited five our of ten years later to tell me I have a kid funny just when me and my wife start having kids here comes you and Katrina and Kristen and Liz all you come and all at once tell me I am the father of your baby will I don't have to worried about the first two because it wasn't my children now I have Adrianna and Paris the only two outside of marriage I know my wife would understand but right now she don't need to know I will tell her in due time until than I need you out of my life okay and I hope you have a nice life raising my daughter,"

"You go to hell and I hope you rote there too you know good son of bitch! I told you before I left you I was pregnant and you say it loud and clear you won't be the first one say that to me you are so sorry I don't know what your wife sees in you but she don't know the real you. I am out of here and I hope that Sandy forgives you if not do not call me. Adrianna come say good bye to Mr. Cena is your father explain to you on the way home,"

"Bye nice meeting you and I hope one I can meet my step brothers and sisters,"

"Yeah me too sweetie AJ if you ever need anything call me okay I'll be here for you love you very much. If I don't see you ever again I want you to have this all my little girls have one and I want you to have this too,"

"Thank you very much I don't know what to say?"

"You just did I have to go nice meeting you and I hope you have a nice life,"

"FUCK YOU CENA!"

"Mommy why you say that for I know he hurt you but at least he did say sorry to me I am not going to be mad at him,"

"When you get older you would understand,"

So than John want to Europe and when he came home Sandra had got a call from his daughter and John sat Sandra down and told her about her and Sandra was mad at him and she left out the house she want to her father's house and took the kids there too.

"Craig is Sandy there,"

"Right now she is not going to talk to you man she is piss she even told me to go to hell because me and Mary have a daughter together Mason. She is blaming me what your dumb ass did!"

"I just found before the trip I didn't know she would call I told her to call my cell if she have any problems whatever you think you can put her on the phone?"

"Look Cena I like you but you need to stop having babies out side of your marriage it don't look good at all,

"I know that I swear to you I didn't know she was going to call two weeks ago,"

"Hold on I hear in the kitchen," Craig said "Kitten, telephone for you it is your husband,"

"I don't have anything to say to him lying motherfucker!"

"Sandra! Talk to him dammit you are acting like your mother!"

"Will you did the same shit to her now you going to take his side right!"

"I am on nobody side Sandy talk to the man that's all I am asking you to do it been three weeks and you haven't talk to him,"

"Why should I he going to do is tell me more lies and hate him right,"


	30. Mistakes

**CHAPTER 30- Mistakes**

"Sorry man she isn't coming to the phone,"

"Shit! I told Shania to stay way from her and wait until the baby is born and I tell her after since this is our last child,"

"I don't know what to tell you man,"

"I coming over there I need to see my kids she can't let me not see them,"

"Yeah come on over I know the children will be happy to see you,"

"I am on my way,"

Therefore, John got to the house, the kids were outside playing, and Sandra was sitting on the porch talking to her step mom.

"What the hell he doing here,"

"Now Sandra don't be that way he is your children father,"

"He lies to me and I don't like that,"

"Daddy, daddy," The children said

"Hey you guys glad to see you,"

"When are we going home," Paris said

"Soon mommy and daddy have to work out something okay,"

"I want to go home granddad too mean,"

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I been good Jo-Jo and JC been acting up daddy,"

"I was not baby Johnny been good Paris acting crazy,"

"Johanna stop it why don't you kids go with grandmom to the water ice stand bring me two pretzels with salt and mustard and a large water ice with blue berry and cherry mix thanks,"

"That baby going to have high blood and blue tongue," Mary laughs and said

"Yeah whatever,"

"Want one John?"

"Yeah a large one blue berry mixes with cherry,"

"Come kids let's go Hey C you want a water ice?"

"Yeah you know what to get,"

"What the hell you doing here," Sandra yelled.

"I came to see my children and my wife if that's okay with you,"

"I told I didn't want to see you,"

"Sandy come on I don't know for sure if it is really my kid,"

"Bullshit John I so fucking hate you right now,"

"You have the right to be mad at me but please let's work it out we can get help,"

"Right now I don't want anything to do with you. Dam you worst than the fucking mob all these girlfriends,"

"Sandy you know I was with her from day one when we met so do not bring this all on me,"

"Get out of here and be with her you still haven't gotten over her and I don't need you no more,"

"Bullshit Sandy you know you need me stop acting like you don't love me no more I know you do and I need you baby please I promise this is the only child I have out there,"

"Whatever man look John save it for the court it is so over matter fact when I have this baby we are through I am not going to be your little Stafford wife I am going to go back to wrestling and I am going to wrestle in ECW and …" Sandra said holding her stomach. "I am not going to go pre labor because you and all this children you have out there if I knew this what I being a wrestler wife is all about I would never married you and I do not want you in my children life no more,"

"Sandy you don't mean that Sandy come on now we can work this out alright we can do this please give me another chance yeah I fuck up that's what men do fuck up the best thing they have in life and you are my heart I would die for you,"

"And the award for being full of shit goes to. Listen John I do not want you in my life anymore you blew it baby boy now leave me alone you will be hearing from my lawyers after this baby is born until than I do not want you near me got it,"

Mary and the children came back and they all was happy to have their treats and Mary gave John and Sandra their water ice and John was playing in the backyard until Sandra told to get ready for bed and John help her get the children ready for bed like they use to do and Sandra and John told Mary and Craig that they going to be separating and getting a divorced and Sandra was going to go back to wrestling after that.

"Why don't you two get help I know you two can afford counseling?"

"No it is too far gone,"

"Sandra stop being so stubborn this man loves you more than life you going to throw it away because he might have another child out there! You need to grow up little girl!"

"I should have known my father would stick up for him why you think he keeps me pregnant for so I won't be able to wrestle,"

"Sandra that is not true what's wrong with you John loves you so dam much and you going to throw it out like that listen to me get help okay before you throw away the love of your life trust me,"

Why don't you two stay out of my business Let me do what I think it is right,"

"No as long you staying here I going to be in your business now you can go home to your husband stop acting like your mother,"

"I'll see you Sandy when you are in the better mood we need to sit down and talk about this okay. Because I don't think you are thinking clearly right now,"

"I am thinking very clearly it is over I told you the next time I hear you having another child I was leaving you,"

"Fine whatever let me tell you something how many times I got fired because of you and you going to throw our love away like that? How many times I kick Kurt and Adam ass even Paul ass for you the meeting the first night we met when Eric bust your balls who the next day at the meeting stuck up for you! Fine you don't want me no more I'll live with that I am out of here,"

So than John left out of the house and Johanna was sitting on the top of the steps and she heard everything and she want back to the room and she started crying and Paris want over to her to see what's wrong Johanna told her sister what happen and she began to cry also and Sandra want upstairs to see what was wrong.

They told her and Sandra told them they have nothing to worried about that the next day was the last day of school and John pick up the kids and he was getting them for the whole summer step for baby Johnny she felt he was too young yet to be on the road with him and John brought a house down in Tampa Florida and it was a nice house and it had six bedrooms five bathrooms and it had a pool and spa and home office and everything of home and the kids love it and Sandra's mother came over to his new place and talk to him.

"Grandmom Lori Anne is here daddy," Paris said opening the door for her grandmom.

"Hey! Mom how are you," John said giving his mother in law a hug and kiss on the cheek

"I am doing fine you and my daughter still not together,"

"No we are not kids why don't you go in the backyard we will meet you back there,"

"How many children do you have?"

"Right now it is Adriana she eight years old Paris six years old Jaden and Johanna they are five years old and Johnny is one years old Liz children is not mind she lie to me and I was already to do the DNA test and she back out of it and told me the children was my brother and her dead husband and The baby that my wife is carrying right now. I know she have the right to be mad at me but take it to this level that is not call for at all,"

"She is mad at you for not coming to tell her that you have another children and Kristen and Katrina, and Liz all knew about it but you couldn't tell her? She is your wife you are suppose to tell her just about everything I think you two should get some help marriage counseling something like that I need to talk to her too because she needs to stop blaming her father what happen to us. Craig and I was young when we got together and we thought we can be bad out of hell and still keep a good rep you know what I am saying so Sandra don't know what she talking about. Are you still in love with any of your ex girlfriends,"

"No I am not in love with them I am telling you the truth mom I am not in love with them. She keep on blaming me for getting her pregnant so she can't wrestle to be honest I never thought we have this many children I wasn't looking for that many either at first than I started thinking big family is nice to have I want her back in wrestling all her fans want her back that's why after this baby she going to get the Norplant I think that's what it is call in her arm so we won't have anymore kids right now. She is confused right now and I am just giving her space,"

"I know you are I hear it in your voice and I see it on your face but whatever you do, don't give up on Sandy she just being Sandy right now have to prove appoint and knowing Craig he told her stop acting like me because that's who she is acting like right now. When I had Nina I started to suspect he was cheating on me and he wasn't and I know to this day the was the worst thing I could do because when Nina was almost year old he did and than it was over so what I am saying is that don't let her get in your head so bad that you do go out there and cheat on her because that's what she want you to do so she can say see I told you I told you. Why don't you give me the kids this week and you and Sandy have a weekend to talk about this?"

"Thanks mom but she and I we can not even have a decent conversation with out fighting,"

"That's her father temper she got. She has Johnny,"

"Yeah she thinks he was too little to go with me on the road,"

"Try again let her know how much you love her play you all song or make her feel like a queen she love to be a drama one so this will do fine,"

"Thanks mom for coming over and all but I think it is best if we stay apart until the baby is born that's how she wants it and I can't understand why either,"

Meanwhile back in Philly Sandra and the divas were talking who was up there doing a photo shoot.

"Sandy are you sure this isn't John baby,"

"Yes I had a one night stand with Rhyno and this kid might not be John's,"

"Why did you tell him that you were mad at him having another child outside you all marriage," Maria ask

"Because I thought he was going to put two and two together I don't know what to do I feel like a slut now?"

"But you know this might ruin Terry marriage to…?"

"Hey guys what are you all talking about,"

"Nothing just little rumor we all heard,"

"Wow girl how much longer you got,"

"I have six months to go I know I am big I think I been eating too many sweets stuff,"

"You never tell I am having my third baby,"

"What," Melinda said

"Yes chica I am having my third baby due in February,"

"I am due in February too the around my parents anniversary and the day I told my family I was ... Anyway I am due in February,"

"I still can't believe you are having a baby," Ashley said "Wow I didn't look like that,"

"None of us did," Sara said

"You did with little Mark you did,"

"Feel like it like ten years ago when I had him but you might be right,"

"I wasn't like this with the first two,"

"Yeah I know," Sharmell said

"So what do you want A girl or a boy," Ashley asked.

"Another boy,"

"I want healthy baby it don't matter but if you ask the girls they would say another girl if you ask Jaden he would say a boy,"

"You girls remember Linda Mill right," Nidia ask

"Yes she was cool," Melina said

"Sandy I don't know if John told you this but…"

"What now he got a kid by her too,"

"No, no they did date but she is getting married to Maven. Maven calls me the other night to tell me that I was shock because Maven never really dated black woman,"

"Oh okay I don't know if he know it or not if I see him I'll tell him,"

"John and Sandy having a little problem with baby momma drama," Melina said

"Oh think you Mel,"

"You are welcome chica,"

"You know we all do go through that think about it each and everyone of us man some where down the line had sex with a ring rat and they claim their child is his. Therefore, what I am saying we all knew what we got our self into when we married these men so whatever John did he is sorry about it the past week he was really looking down and your kids see what is going on. They ask us to get you two hardhead peeps back together again,"

"You are right but he lies to me and I don't know if I can trust him right now,"

"But you are going have to sooner or later for give him you have to put that on a back burner and have that baby don't you want him there," Sara said

"No, I can do it by myself and I need to stop depending on him that's not me. Who is that pulling up to my house?"

Terry and Jeff, Matt and Carlos and Chris all got out of the car and Sandra want into the house and got to the bathroom and throw up.

"Sandy okay," Terry asks.

"She is pregnant she still gets morning sickness even though it is 8:45 at night,"

"Hey I talk to John he got himself a nice house on the North side of Tampa you think they are headed to ..."

"Matthew Moore Hardy Stop it right now that is your best friend woman you are talking about my friend too,"

"I'll answer that question Yes we are I don't see why we should keep on like this I want to come back to wrestling that was my main goal to do in life than have children will I'd did both and I want to go back to my first love. Don't get me wrong I love my children too death but John and I we are no more,"

"Sorry to hear that," Terry said

"Are you up to going out tonight," Jeff ask

"No you all go a head,"

"I'll stay here keep you company I don't feel like going out either," Terry said

"No Terry you be with your woman,"

"You sure,"

"Yes I am fine plus I have my little one here so I will be okay,"

So than it was the end of the summer and John came home with the children and he stayed in the guest bedroom and Tampa was hit with a hurricane they was suppose to do a supershow that night but the shows was cancel and John left Florida and want home to his wife and children.

"You think my cars will be alright,"

"Don't know,"

"How are you feeling?"

"John why are you talking to me for I do not feel like talking to you right now,"

"I don't want to fight but I just wanted to talk I miss how we talk,"

"Will you should of thought of that when ..."Sandra said started crying

"Sandy, don't cry it is my fault I should have told when I found out,"

John looks at her and wipes her tears away.

"Don't cry baby, It will be okay we will get through this I promise you we get help and we will be back to our old self," John said

Sandra looks up at him and leans in to kiss him. The kiss was hot and wet filling with lust and passion Suddenly Sandra pulled away, and move to the sofa she sat on the bed turn away from John.

"John I, I cannot do this okay," Sandra said

"Why not baby,"

"I can't bring myself to be with you anymore you and I two different people and we always been like that it was not meant for us to be together,"

"That's not true at all. We are meant to be together and you are scared right now because you want to be with me more than life its self,"

"But that was eight years ago but things change you change I change we have to stop holding on to something that is gone,"

"Bullshit Sandy you know it,"

"It isn't bull shit it is fact we are not the same when this started we are growing apart,"

"If it is over why you wanted to kiss me so dam bad answer that question,"

"Believe me John I want to kiss you, I would love to take you and make love to you again but I just can't because of…"

"Because you can't trust me if you can't trust me then maybe I can't trust you neither,"

What's that suppose to mean," Sandra asked

"How do I know that you haven't lied to me? Maybe you're keeping secrets from me also who knows you might have slept with Terry or Dave who is it," John said

"Don't you dare accuse me of lying to you? I have not lied at all to you and I got no secrets to hide," Sandra said

"You know what maybe you're right maybe we do need space from each other, I am out of here." John said.

"Your right we do so go stay in the guest house or somewhere just get the fuck out of my face," Sandra said

John left the bedroom. Sandra started crying. She was right, her and John was finally over!

After the storms was over in Florida he want home and he couldn't believe he never took off his wedding band he stayed faithful the hold time they was separated and Sandra did tell Terry that the baby she is carrying could be his and he told her she should got abortion and he also told her not tell his wife or her husband about it and all the major holidays came and gone and it was the next year and the twins had the flu and Sandra had caught it and it was bad she was very sick the children stay at her parents house and it was very cold winter day and Sandra was leaving to go to work and the steps was very slippery and Sandra fall down and she fell down pretty hard and she got up and got into the car her left leg was hurting and her water broke in the car and she drove herself to the hospital and she call her doctor and she told her to get there right away it could be something wrong .

Sandra tries to get a hold of her sister Madison but did not get any answers and the pain was horrible and she still was sick with the flu and when she got to the hospital and they took her to emergency room and she had internal bleeding and her blood pressure was up and she had a high fever also. Sandra and the baby heart beat started to drop down and they call her parents Mary try to call John but could not get any answer. Mean while in the operating room the doctors working on Sandra and Dr. Garcia want to the waiting room and told everyone that Sandra will need a emergency c section and they needed someone to sign the release form and Craig sign it and they want and did it and since her leg was broken they had to put a case on her leg they did the c section first and the doctor came out there and talk to everyone.

"We are about to do the c-section and she wants her husband,"

"We try to get in touch of him I think he is on the road this week and he have his phone off," Mary said

"You think she would mind her best friend in there?" Suzanne said

"No she wants her husband,"

Therefore, the doctors want back into the operating room and he told her that her husband was not there they are trying to get hold of him.

"Okay Sandra we going to start cutting you and we try to save your baby but you have internal bleeding,"

"Please save my baby I don't care about me just do…"

Sandra pulse was slowly going down she was having a heart attack on the table and the doctors had to pump her heart and it and they losing her and the baby and the doctors look at each other and they try to save both of them and meanwhile John just got off the plane and he was meeting up with this woman he met on the internet when he turn on his phone and got the message he told the young lady he can't be with her and told her sorry and he call his dad and Marc and to tell them to come to Philly and drove down to Philly and when he got there her family had long faces.

"What happen to her why they giving her a c section," John ask

Craig look at him that he could kill him.

"Where the hell you were at my daughter needed you Where were you,"

"I was in New York for a business meeting,"

"That's bullshit because today is a holiday,"

"Yeah but Stephanie had to talk to me about something. I swear I was at a meeting. I was at meeting,"

Craig smells him he smells like woman perfume.

"Why do I smell woman's perfume on you who is she John?"

"This must have been a shirt Sandy wore one day before we broke up,"

"Sandra and the baby life is in danger and you going around fucking other woman she slip on some ice and broke her leg and her water broke it was a bad fall but you don't really care stay out of my step daughter life," Mary said

"I do care that's why I am here,"

"Mother please not now he is telling the truth Step did tell him yester day to come to New York you keep forgetting that I work in the office part," Sammie Joe said

"Sorry John I am so scared for Sandy that's all,"

John walks over to Sammie and gave her a hug and whisper in her ear that he owns her one he gives Mary a hug too.

Meanwhile Sandra and the baby are fighting for dear life and Dr. Garcia call a code and all these doctors and nurses ran in there and everyone was getting scared and John ask if he can go in there and the nurse told him no and than they was pumping oxygen in her and her started to slow down again it was in the danger zone her blood pressure wouldn't go down Sandra was fading in and out she saw Katrina and Kristen and her brother Nathan and Johnny boy her first love and she Jeff Donna's boyfriend and they told her to go back it wasn't her time and the doctors got the baby out she wasn't breathing and she was almost comatose and the baby was almost brain dead they got her little heart going and she was very weak and wasn't breathing on her own that well and Sandra heart started to beat again at a normal beat and she was very weak they had to give her blood and since she save her children cords baby girl got a transfusion right away but she still was very out of it than she took her first breath and she cried and so than Dr. Garcia came out there and told everyone

"Congratulation it was very touch and go there but Sandra is going to be alright and the operation want well and the baby healthy and her heart is back to normal she is not fully out of the woods yet she not breathing on her own but she trying and Sandra's internal bleeding had stop and she will make a full recovery and you all can see her,"

Everyone was hugging each other and than the nurse came and got the doctor and Sandra had a bad reaction from the antibiotics to help her with the pain and her fever want back up again and the heart monitor had her flat line they restart her heart again and Sandra was seeing white light and Jermany Kristen son told her to go back and for give John and that baby girl is his baby and than her heart started up again and she was fine and they put her in ICU for caution and the baby is in the baby ICU and than the doctor came back out and told the family that she and the baby is okay that they are in ICU for caution and that right now only John can go and see her.

John got up and thank the doctor and he want on to the ICU to see his wife and he haven't seen her since Christmas and he saw her and he broke down and cry and he sat down and he grab her hand and started talking her and kissing her hand.

"Oh Sandy where did we go wrong I mean what happen to us. Baby I want you back to being the strong woman you use to be come back to me I love you boo very much Please don't die on me my world would so lonely without you just like it is now that we are apart there is no way I can leave you now so I hope you take me back. Love you Bella because you always will be my beautiful one and my baby girl,"

"John," Sandra whisper

"Yes baby I am here,"

"Why do you have on my shirt on?"

"I thought it was mind I am sorry,"

"What happen to me?"

"You had a bad fall and you want into labor and…"

"Don't cry Johnny I am here is the baby okay,"

"The baby very sick like you the flu you have almost …"

"John Anthony Felix Cena stops crying man gees just say it!"

"You and the baby almost die. I am sorry baby for all of this mess,"

"What are you talking about? I love you I wanted this baby,"

"The fight we been doing the past six months do you remember that,"

"No I don't remember that we fought about what,"

"It doesn't matter now it is over with right,"

"Yes it is did our summer home …"

"Sandy what's wrong Sandy answers me?"

The machine wants off, the nurse and the doctors came in there, and Sandra falls into a coma. John was so upset they had to clam him down and doctors talk about her condition.

"Mr. Cena? I am Dr. Clark I am in charge of your wife case right now,"

"That's me how is my wife,"

"When you were talking to her did she remember anything?"

"She knew she was going to have a baby and she knew who I was but that's it see the last six months my wife and I been going through a separation and um she didn't remember it,"

"Do you know if she been drinking please don't get mad these are standard question we asks,"

"No she never drinks Sandra stop right after she found out even though we are going through a lot she would not do that,"

"I understand. We might have to do a bypass to see if she has any kinds of brain tumors, it is only for caution, We will go in when her fever is down do you know anything that might had cause her to get the flu why did she didn't get the flu shot?"

"I know she been stress out because the twins they been sick with the flu and she was coming down with the flu the last time I talk to her. But she haven't sayed anything to me about the flu shot like I say we been separated the past six months,"

"Do you know the baby very sick also she caught the flu also we are giving her antibiotics right now she going to need a parent to be with her she weight in at 5pounds 8ounces according to Dr. Garcia the baby look to be at 6pound 2ounce two weeks ago since she had the flu she lost weight. Your daughter is a month early but she is stabilized your wife is now stabilized and I think it would be good if you go and see your new daughter. Good evening Mr. Cena,"

"Thank you doctor Thank you again,"

John want to the waiting room John family came down, Sandra two-step sisters, and the children was there.

"Here comes John," Nina said

"Son how she doing,"

"Sandra is very sick she is right now in a deep sleep she is in a coma when her fever goes down and she comes out of it they going too operated to see if she has any tumors. We have another daughter she is sick also,"

"John it is my fault I told her not to get it because it been some cases in the hospital I work at they was pregnant women and they die I am sorry I shouldn't have told her," Nina said

"It isn't your fault you know as long as I known Sandy she never get them shot only time she would get it if we going overseas. Therefore, it is not your fault baby girl. Right now Sandy can't have any visitor I don't know why but that's their rules,"

"Oh Johnny I am so sorry did you get to see her or talk to her," Carol asks

"Yeah I did she didn't remember what happen she didn't remember the separation or anything. But she did tell me I had on her shirt I was packing mad so that's why you smile her perfume,"

"Brain loss I hate to tell you this she might not be able to go back to wrestling if her neurological function doesn't go back to normal or her brain cells are not normal she will not be able to walk or talk again if it gets that bad," Melissa said

"Will we have to pray for Sandy that's all," Mary said

"Did anyone call Lori Anne and the family in Florida?"

"Yeah I did Lori is coming up here to help you with the children,"

"I'll help too,"

"Mom you don't have to do that I think Lori and I can held it all,"

"I am helping there are my grandchildren too I haven't seen since last summer,"

"This isn't the time to fight with your mother son," John Sr. said

"What you going to name her," Madison ask

"I don't know she had any names pick out yet the baby came a month early so I don't know,"

"Sandra was worried for nothing,"

"Why she was worried,"

"Way to go Sammie,"

"She thought she got pregnant by promise not to get mad?"

"Sammie just go ahead and say it,"

"I am going to take the kids home come on children let's go. Mary wants to show me how to get to their place,"

"Yes I do,"

"Sammie you have three minutes to tell us what is going on,"

"Sandra and Terry had affair and she thought the baby was his that's the real reason she was keeping you away from you On top of that you have a child by Shania,"

"Rhyno," Melissa said

"Yes,"

"That no good son of bitch,"

"John please this not the time to be mad at her,"

"I am not mad at my wife so now we have to do a DNA on that baby?"

"She was very sorry that it happens it was when you were overseas before they put you back on Smackdown She was doing autographs session,"

"I remember around that time,"

"Bro forget about it your wife is fighting for her life so is your baby girl just let it go raise her like your own that's all man," Sean said

"Sean is right man let it go," Marc said

"For peace of mind I have to do this man I want it to be my baby,"

So than everyone crash at their house and for the night it was snowing and John stayed at the hospital he want to see his baby girl and there was another couple in the room and they knew who he was and they ask was that his daughter with Sandra.

"Yes this is my daughter. She is sick so is Sandy so say a prayer for her and the baby with no name yet we didn't know she was coming this soon Sandy been sick with the flu,"

"Sorry to hear that. We will say a prayer for your family," The woman said

"I'll say one for your son too,"

"Thank you John that is very kind,"

"What's your whole name?"

"Michaela Cassandra,"

"That's a pretty name,"

"Thank you very much,"

"John who you talking to," Melissa said coming into the room

"The couple who was standing …"

"John there is no one in this room she is in her own room,"

"But was a couple who had a little boy he was sick like Michaela Cassandra,"

"That's a beautiful name where that name came from John who did she look like,"

"Like Johanna complexion but she was in her early 20years long brown hair brown eyes she was a beautiful woman and her husband was white he had blond hair and blue eyes and their baby had black hair and brown eyes he was cute little boy mind me of Johnny when he was born. And I ask her name she told me Missy stop, looking at me like I am crazy,"

"Sorry John but I didn't see no couple walking the halls or seen any new born boys that look like your offspring,"

"You think I seen something from the future,"

"I don't know John I think some of Sandy six sense is rubbing off on you now you are seeing dead people god forbid," Melissa said as she cross her self.

"You and Sandy knew a girl name Michaela Cassandra,"

"Yes we did she die twenty years ago in car accident funny she was going with a white guy too I can't remember his name he played football he was the back up quarterback in our military school,"

"Was they a wrestling fan,"

"Yeah she was big fan of Matt Hardy,"

"How she know about me when she dies twenty years ago,"

"I don't know I really don't know,"

Meanwhile Sandra was lading there in a coma state and she was thinking of her life and all the things she did in her life and she was thinking of John how much she really love him and she open her eyes and she whisper his name and she want back into a coma . In addition, a shadow came into the room, it was Johnny boy her first and true love and he smile at her, she left out of her body, and they embrace each other first than they spoke to each other.

"Hello Bella,"

"Johnny you are life,"

"No I am dead you left your body I need you to keep a promise to me please Bella,"

"I had been with John for six years now and he call me Bella he never call me that before why you told him my nickname for what promise you want me to keep,"

"That you keep on living go back and be the strong woman that you are and even though he did wrong and you did wrong also this will bring you closer to him more than ever that man loves you and he is torn up right now your children are so beautiful even your step daughters step son too,"

"What you mean son I know he have a daughter but you sayed daughters?"

"Yes he do you will found out in 15years I am not here to talk about your children but you will see just remember one thing I will always love you Bella and don't you ever forget it. John was the best things you have in your life do not blow it he is the one I know he is the replacement of me but stop thinking about me I am all right. You go back to him he has learn his lesson,"

"Johnny but he didn't tell me about his daughter?"

"You will fine out remember he is part of the crew he is in Bella,"

"I know but are we going to be together forever?"

"You will grow old together very old together. Don't worry I will always be your angel,"

"I love you Johnny Boy,"

"I love you too Bella I must go and you must go too back to your husband and make the next five years a joyful years because you not always going to have it. Make me proud even though I am proud of everything you have done you made more than my dreams and your dreams come true,"

"I will go back and make him proud of me,"

"Let's go back see the doctors are working on you had a heart attack look whose there John he your man now go back to him stop mourn over me time to go back,"

So than Sandra seen John crying his eyes out she flew to see their little girl and she look at the name that John had gave and her name is Michaela Cassandra Cena Sandra want back into her body and everything was normal but she still was in coma and John hold her hand and talk to her.

"Bella I need you to come out of your coma we needed you here so much,"

"John," Donna said

"Hey when did you get in," John said giving Donna a hug

"This morning what happen to Sandy Suzanne was talking around circles,"

"She was sick with the flu and I guess she was feeling better and try to go in to work and she slip on some ices and broke her left leg and her water broke she had a high fever her heart stop couple times than she was alright about a hour or so and she … she didn't remember the separation or anything. But she did tell me I had on her shirt I was packing mad so that's why you smell her perfume than she wants into a coma right after that,"

"Oh my god that's so unreal but I have to ask you something how you knew her nickname that Johnny boy call her before he die,"

"That I do not know all of sudden it came to me I don't know Suzanne told you the baby name,"

"No she didn't I want to see her she is so beautiful even though she is very sick it was touch and go there for her too,"

"Yeah she is getting strong hopefully she would have a normal live even though her parents are wrestlers,"

"That is very nice that your mother and mother in laws are helping you while you are here now I am going to sound like a sister you never had go home get some sleep and I'll stay here and keep her company. By the way, what is the baby name they would not let me in the room I am not a blooded family member. Sean was holding her to glass and I got to see her,"

"Oh okay. You remember a girl who you all use to hang around name Michaela,"

"Yeah what about her,"

"Will she came to see me I know she is dead but she and her boyfriend came to see me and um she told me her whole name and that's the baby name Michaela Cassandra Cena she weight 5pounds 8ounces 20inches long,"

"Oh okay this is scary stuff the guy she was with is my oldest brother and he was going with her,"

"Oh I am so sorry,"

"Yeah I don't talk about it much I still carry their prom picture with me that's them,"

"That who I saw Melissa was right Sandy's six senses is rubbing off on me now,"

"Yeah go ahead home Champ get change it be a crazy 24hours for you she will be okay I promise you,"

"Thank Donna you and Melissa and Suzanne all of yous been great help I love you guys,"

"We love you too you are forgiving again,"

"Thank you for everything,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

So than John want home and he took a shower and he talk to the kids and told them that Sandra was sick and she will be in the house for a while so will their little sister Michaela Cassandra and JT came into the house and hit John in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!"

"I TOLD YOU IF YOU HURT MY SISTER ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"JT STOP IT! Lori Anne said

"STAY OUT OF IT MOM I GOT THIS!"

"UNCLE JT STOP YOU HURTING DADDY!" Johanna said

"BIG BAD WRESTLER GOT HIS DAUGHTER FIGHT HIS BATTLE. COME CENA HIT ME!"

"JT STOP IT NOW! YOU ARE NOT HELPING SANDY! SHUT JT WHAT THELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUR SISTER LYING IN COMA AND YOU WANT TO BE DOWN HER HUSBAND!"

"BUT MOM HE…"

"WE KNOW WHAT HE DID NOW THEY GOING TO WORK THROUGH IT IF YOU WERE AT THE HOSPITAL SANDY DID COME OUT OF IT AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPEN!"

"Really, "

"Yes she doesn't remember it Dam man you miss your calling in boxing world I thought Sandy hit hard see where she gets from,"

"Children why don't you go upstairs okay," Lori Anne

"I am sorry will you all forgive me," JT said

"Uncle JT you and my mom have the same tamper," Paris said

"Yes we do,"

"Why,"

"Ask grandmom Lori-Anne,"

Lori Anne hits JT upside his head, the kids laugh and they want upstairs, CJ came in the house ready to do the same thing but Lori Anne, and JT stop him.

"My sister better not die or it is your ass you hear me Cena!" CJ said

"I know man I know she is going to get better,"

"She better or else,"

"Look man like I sayed she don't remember it!"

"If you so worried about your little sister where you were guys at when she and John were separated you all did not come to see her ask her how she doing did you two help her with the kids at all this winter. So before you jump on John he did his part he kept the family somewhat together. Your wives did more for her than you two! Now get out of here now! Go back home got stay at your father's house!"

So than weeks want by no change in Sandra but baby Michaela want home and she gain two more pounds and all her infection clear up and it was Johnny 1st birthday they had a party in the back yard with the neighborhood kids and friends and family and John was sad he was upstairs holding Michaela who woke up from her nap and just look at her and Donna came up there to see how John was doing.

"John you going to be okay,"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be alright I am so bless they both are…"

John started to cry, Donna put Michaela back in her crib, and she gave him a hug.

"If I was here that would never happen but no, no I had to fuck things up with us even though she did cheated on me too I can forgive her for that. She would not have done what she did if I did not do it I change her she never acts like that! Now she don't get out of it by now and September she can become a vegetable because RJ, JT, CJ, Suzanne, Nina, Sammie, Madison can go ahead give me the beat down because I killed their sister,"

"Stop it! Sandy is coming around I can tell she will be out of that hospital ready to party down on her birthday. She did open her eye that is a good sign. Your name sake turn one years old today be strong for him he needs you all your children needs you and they don't want to see you crying and upset what happen to John Cena never give up never back down since day one all that stuff that what Sandy fall in love with you for your strong strengthen passion be the man she love stop acting like wimp,"

"Mommy, daddy wants to know you and Uncle John coming back outside," Jason ask

"Yes just are finishing our talk,"

"Are you going to leave Aunt Sandy?"

"No I am never going to leave her she is my heart. Why you ask that,"

"Paris was crying last night she saw you and Aunt Sandy in a court getting a divorce,"

"No we are not getting a divorce..."

"Tell Paris to come here,"

"You sure this will work,"

"Yes it will. I know my daughter she just needs to talk it out what she is feeling,"

"Okay do need me to help you with this talk,"

"No I have it,"

"You want to see me daddy," Paris said sitting on the bed

"Yes I do,"

"I'll let you two talks,"

"Did I do something wrong,"

"No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong. I just want to know what's your mind how you feeling,"

"I am scared of mommy dying and you have to give up wrestling to take care of us and we end up with an evil step mother like Cinderella and she has three daughters and we have evil older step sisters and they are mean to me and I can't get to be your little princess no more,"

"Paris that isn't going to happen mommy will be back to her old self but I do need you to do something for me and mommy,"

"What you need me to do?"

"I need you to be a big helper I need you to help me out sometimes and I need you to be a big girl stop the crying I miss her too but I need you be strong for your brothers and sisters and your cousins who all love and care for mommy too okay,"

"Okay I can do that daddy that is no problem,"

"Good now let's eat some cake and ice cream before everyone eats it up,"

"Daddy would you get married again if mommy did die,"

"I don't know sweetie if I would or not but I'll tell you what nobody can't replace your mom I'll can tell you that,"

"Is Michaela feeling okay?"

"Why you ask that,"

"She looks like she is turning blue,"

John looks at his daughter and turn her over she was not breathing.

"Paris goes down stairs and gets Melissa,"

"Okay,"

Paris ran down the steps and she saw Melissa talking to CJ and Marc.

"Melissa, daddy need you to come upstairs Kayla is turning blue,"

"Okay call 911,"

"Aunt Donna call 911 Michaela is sick,"

Melissa want upstairs and John was blowing air into her mouth and than Melissa started working on her and by that time the EMT came and rush her to the hospital when they got to the hospital she was crying and everything was okay. The doctor wanted to keep her overnight just in case and one of the intern doctors made a comment about John's daughter being a crack baby John overheard the young doctor and ready to kick his ass when his brothers in law and sisters in laws had to hold him back.

"Where you get these people from, my daughter isn't a crack baby her mothers almost die giving birth to her! How dare you talk about my family you don't even know?"

"Mr. Cena we are sorry about that he is new and he don't what is going on,"

"That is no excuse I do not want him treating her if he feels that way because my child happen to be biracial than maybe he shouldn't be working here no every woman of color is on drugs my wife is four time teacher of the year at her school she is the best teacher in the world and you think she is a crack whore who got pregnant by a white man no it is love we have for each other we never did drugs together,"

"Come John lets go to the waiting room," Donna said

"Mr. Cena I am very sorry about that. Mr. Midland in my office now,"

"Yes sir,"

Therefore, John want to see Sandra and little Johnny want with him when they got to the room Sandra was not there John got scared and the nurse told him that she had die and they try to get in touch with him. Melissa came up there saw John on the floor crying and holding his son.

"Why are you crying for now?"

"Sandy, Sandy oh god I can't believe it,"

"Sandy came out of her coma,"

"No, no,"

"John Cena if you don't tell me what happen to…never mind I'll ask the nurse. Excuse me I am looking for Sandra Cena room can you tell me which room you taking her?"

"They took her to a private room it is right around the corner there John why are you crying for?" The nurse ask

"She not dead,"

"Who told you that?"

"She did,"

"I, I didn't know who is wife was I swear I didn't know I am very sorry Mr. Cena,"

"God dammit what kind of idiots you have working here!" John yelled.

"John, clam down it is going to be alright. You need to relax for Sandra sake okay," the nurse said

"You are right Melody I am sorry but one of the intern call Michaela a crack baby,"

"I bet I know who did it was Midland was the name of the intern?"

"Yeah it was him."

"Good I am glad he got in trouble because his daddy donate money think he can say anything around here go to your wife she is fine she is out of the woods almost but she is up,"

"Thank you sweetie,"

"No problem,"

John want into the room and Sandra was just laying there and look like she trying to say something to him but she couldn't and meanwhile Sandra was thinking of what is going to happen in 15years and Johnny boy came to her told her not to think about it and told her to leave the coma and live her life.

He also told her that John really needs her and so do baby Michaela who got sick from the baby formula needed her breast milk. John had left the room, goes, and checks on Michaela and than they want home. Than John got back home and told everyone what happen and than everyone left and want home John put the kids to bed and while they was sleep John put on some of their old tapes with them wrestling and Jaden came into the room.

"Daddy what are you watching?"

"Watching old wrestling tapes of your mom in OVW did you know she came there right after I left to go to WWE?"

"Really dad that's mommy,"

"Yeah that's her in the blue shorts."

"Mommy looks like Kara? Who is that she wrestling?"

"That's Mrs. Melina and Mrs. Linda Mrs. Nidia."

"Oh Carlos and Anna mommy she was pretty back than. She is pretty just like Anna."

"Yes she is pretty like Anna by the way why you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep I am scare daddy I don't want mommy or Mick to die."

"They are not going to die we all need to be strong I am going to tell you what I told Paris I need you to be a big helper I need you to help me out sometimes and I need you to be a big boy stop the crying I miss her too but I need you be strong for your brothers and sisters and your cousins who all love and care for mommy too okay."

"Yes but daddy I am not the oldest?"

"You are the oldest boy so you and Paris are the oldest now that don't give you a free pass to treat the younger ones bad got it?"

"Who is that guy mommy kissing on?"

"That's her old boyfriend,"

"Oh how did you mommy meet?"

"When you get older you will know but I can tell you it wasn't easy for us,"

"Why because you are white and mommy is black?"

"No your mom was just playing hard to get like I said you will find out when you are older,"

John look down and saw Jaden sleep he move him over some let him sleep in the room with him and John want into his office and call his dad to talk to him for a while and than he want to sleep. The hospital did the DNA test on baby Michaela, John was the father, Terry never told his wife about it, and everyone act like it never happen.

Meanwhile Sandra was fighting hard to get out of her coma she saw the old episodes of the Sopranos when Tony Soprano was in coma and he was getting out of it and than she try to speak and couldn't and than her eyes open and she try to move her arms and hit the button for the nurse to come in there and the next day John and the kids want to see her and she try to say his name he was so happy to see her trying to talk to him he ran and got the nurses and doctors had come in there and they ask her question and stuff and she was somewhat back to normal and three weeks later Sandra was home and she was in bed her first day out she got in motor home and want to Unforgiving which was in Boston that year.

"Okay gang we going to pit stop so everyone let's go potty," John said

"Daddy I don't have to go," Johanna said

"Try to go," Sandra said

"I don't have to go either mommy," Paris said

"Will try anyway,"

"Do we have to?" Jaden said

"Yes this is the last stop next stop is your grand parent's house," John said

"We are dropping them off there?"

"Yeah so we can have some time together just like old time sake," John said putting his arm around Sandra's waist.

"Okay. Don't start something we can't finish,"

"I have a something growing would like to play with you," John said whispering in Sandra's ear.

"I bet you do..."

"Sandy what are you looking at so hard?"

"I thought I saw someone from your past,"

"Who,"

"Liz I thought I saw her,"

"Oh okay you sure,"

"No I am not,"

"I can't wait until we are together?"

"Why?"

"Because it is 222days 12 hours 55minutes since us you know?"

"You think it been that long?"

"Yes! It has,"

"It been 1year two months seven days 10 hours 23minutes and 22 second since we you know,"

"Is it what I sayed,"

"No come on lets go You know I am having fun let's do this next summer take the kids to see what we seen since we been wrestling go visited all fifty states for the whole summer,"

"I am getting hungry let's eat too Yeah that does sound like fun have a family vacation that they will be talking about for years we do this every other summer,"

"I see you still eat a lot still don't know where you put it all at. Cool I would love to do that and go to the wrestling matches too,"

"You know where it is at Anyway that might be cool since I am soon going to be hanging it up," John smiling and said

"Mommy do you know daddy can cook,"

"Yes I do he cooks well,"

"I do alright," John smile.

"Mommy you got daddy blushing," Paris said

"It won't be the first time I have him blushing," Sandra smile said

So than they want and eat they got to West Newbury and they was hanging out his parents house and than John and Sandra took a walk together and they want to see their old house and they want to their old tree that still had their initial on there.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How lucky I been the last eight years and I am still in love with you like I was when I first met you,"

"I love you too baby girl come let's do it here?"

"John We can't do that Case they come home and see us in their yard having sex,"

"Oh like they never had sex out here come on who says they home maybe they are a young couple always on the go,"

"John we better not. Beside you don't know if it is too soon for me having sex?"

"I don't think so why,"

"I don't know just thinking I am going to go back to wrestling going to ECW and I am going to do play by play with Joey should be fun,"

"I don't have a problem with you going back but I thought you couldn't wrestle no more?"

"The doctor told me that I can in two years from now,"

"That's cool I do want to make love to you in the RV?"

"Come on let's go,"

Therefore, they want back to the RV that was park in his parent's driveway, John and Sandra want into the back of it, it had a large bed and John look at Sandra, and they started kissing and Sandra pull away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this?"

"You are not ready yet?"

"I don't know I am little nervous about it feel like I am a virgin all over again and you the first guy I ever had sex with,"

"Will maybe it is your first time all over again you think it going to hurt?"

"I hope not but than again it might be good pain?"

"Do you want to try I'll go nice and slow for you okay?"

"Just go ahead and fuck me!"

"Yes that's my baby girl I know,"

John stood there watching her for a few minutes, still memorized by her beauty after so many years. Life had changed her on the outside, but he never saw that. He could only see what was in her heart and soul, feel the love that was there, even across the room. His heart beat faster, just as it did every time he saw her from the moment they met. Sandra turned around just as John came up behind her to welcome him with open arms and a kiss.

This time it was more passionate and filled with more desire than they had ever felt it was as if they were falling in love for the first time. There was no need for words, they looked into each other eyes, and into their souls, which spoke all that was needed. Then he kissed her again. It was so much sweeter than either of them remembered. They knelt on the bed, slowly undressing each other, taking turns kissing the flesh that was revealed with each piece of clothing removed. There desire and passion was growing more and more intense with each kiss, they wanted to savor every delicious moment. When they were finally undressed, he laid her down gently, kissing her along the way.

The kiss was filled with the passion and desire that would no longer be denied. Slowly and gently, he entered her; she was already very wet and ready to receive every inch of him. They started slow wanting to take their time, but their lovemaking soon built to a quick pace. They could not get enough of each other; their bodies were starving for the love and passion only they could give each other. Suddenly, John stopped and smiled at her.

"What?"

"Nothing you are so beautiful you still looks as good you did when you and I met each other eight years ago,"

"You look as you did too,"

Sandra knew that look in his eyes, he did not want to cum yet, and he wanted to make this last forever, almost. She turned him over easily, straddling him just below his swollen shaft. She leaned over and began to rub his chest, circling his nipples with her fingernails. Trailing kisses from one nipple to the other, each responding immediately to her kisses. She reached down with one hand to begin stroking him with a feather like touch, knowing that he would not wait too long to satisfy their desires. Shy lay down on top of him, moving her hands to his, and holding them above his head. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, gently opening them to deepen the kiss, knowing that it would drive him crazy. She did not have to wait long for his desire for release to over come him.

John brought both of there easily across her back and rolled them over to give them the release they both craved. He entered her again, quickly taking them to the heights of ecstasy only the could reach. Their bodies exploding at the same time, repeatedly. They collapsed side by side, the passion having exhausted them for the time being. Only then did they speak the words that were in their hearts.

"Welcome home darling. I have missed you, "John said

"I will never leave you again I'm home to stay Good Then when you get hard again, you'll be able to fuck me longer," Sandra answered and kissed him again

"I am hard now baby you kidding me? You ready for round two?"

"Oh yes, yes,"

She slowly opened her lips enough to engulf the head and then dropped quickly until her lips met her hand, stopping his cock from going into her throat.

"Oh! Suck me!" John groaned in a loud low tone, "Suck me off!"

Sandra tasted his pre-cum and knew he could not last. She moved up and down on his cock, her tongue teasing the big vein on the underside. John gasped for air and knew he could not last either. He grabbed her by the back of the head and started forcing her down harder. His one hand pulled her hand off his shaft, now allowing the head to force its way into her throat! Sandra almost gagged, John's cock blocking her throat, but she gasp for air on the upstrokes as he forced her head up and down.

His hips started lifting with the strokes and he forced himself deeper into her mouth. Then John cried out a groan and gasped. Sandra was able to back off a little and then she felt his hot liquid squirt down her throat. Repeatedly it pulsed, shooting down squirts of his cum. As soon as he released her head completely, she slipped off and let some of his juices ooze out of her mouth and onto the bed. John quickly began cupping her breasts while she reached for his length, stroking him. He moaned into her mouth as their tongues entwined. With one arm, he held her, his other traveled down from her breasts to her moistening petals where his fingers began pulling at them. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and began pushing his kissing lips downward until they met her twin mounds.

John licked and nibbled at her nipples, until they became hard and pointed. He heard her moans of pleasure and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down her body, licking her navel as he past it. Soon he was licking her wetness, watching his fingers as they penetrated her, watching her juices flow more abundantly. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her, licking her juices.

"Oh yes, don't stop...oh God yessss..." she cried. Her hips were bucking as his mouth continued its onslaught. She shuddered as she released her juices into his mouth, screaming at the top of her lungs how good it felt.

John smiled at her and slowly straddled her, his length pointing at her moist entrance. He watched as she took hold of him and stroked him for a few seconds before guiding him into her. Slowly he penetrated her, pushing himself into her. As he filled her, she moaned yet again. Her moans sweet music to his ears. Slowly their rhythm picked up pace as he slammed his rod in and out of her. She reached up and ran her hands over his hard chest, his muscles rippling with desire.

Every now and then, he would bend down and kiss her lips or one of her nipples. Sandra soon pushed him off, making him lie on his back. She smiled devilishly as she mounted him. She straddled him, and guided him into her warm tunnel again, feeling him fill her up. She began to bounce on top of him, forcing his length in and out of her. She loved the feel of his hands on her bouncing breasts, cupping them, squeezing them. Every now and then she would stop bouncing and just grind her hips into his, reveling in the sensation of him inside her. She began to thrust herself harder onto him. Their moans of pleasure filled the room.

John began to thrust harder and felt Sandra begin to do the same. They were getting close and a few more thrusts were all it took to get them there. John grunted as he emptied himself into her warm tunnel while she grinded herself onto him. She shuddered as she came hard and then collapsed on top of him. She rested her head on his chest, which rose, and fell with each heavy breathe. John wrapped an arm around her and with his other, pulled a sheet around them. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms, not waking until early the next morning, where they realized just how much in love they still are. Than the next night, John looks into Sandra and kisses her lips.

Their tongues passionately playing with each other their unspoken passion for each other became a roaring fire in seconds sending them in an unbelievable lust for each other. He held her tightly and softly kissed her neck. This was too good to be true. Sandra embraced him, feeling that special heat spreading in her body. Standing so close, she could feel John's growing excitement trying to find freedom in his shorts. She knew they had to do this, this afternoon.

However, right now she wanted him in every way possible. John was well aware of his growing hard on. In addition, standing as close as they did Sandra was bound to feel it against her stomach. However, she just kept pressing herself to him and did not seem to mind. Being so close just made his erection harder. He could feel every curve in her body, and she was definitely built differently from him. Excitement and lust roamed through his veins. Making his attraction to her into a craving for her.

He needed her badly. Was caressing her body, stroking her breasts, her ass. Everywhere. Wanting and craving. He could not wait much longer. He let his hand gently touch Sandra pussy, and caressed her hot sex through the fabric of her panties. Sandra let out a moan and became frantically busy with the lock. No one was home and John and Sandra want up stairs they literally fell through the door as he finally got it open. She let out a little giggle.

"Come on"

John let her take his hands and lead him towards his old bedroom. Dimmed light from the street below flowed into the bedroom, giving it a mystical glow. They paused at the end of the bed looking each other in the eyes. Both showing serious lust. Almost crazy with excitement, John tore his shirt of in one swift move and reached for Sandra.

He had a great body. Not too muscular, but slim and well trimmed. Sandra let her fingers trace the muscles of his stomach as he reached for her. He unzipped the back of her dress with shaking hands and let it drop to the floor. Not wasting any time, he began to work on her bra. Sandra started to work on his pants and his shorts. Sweat was breaking out on his body. She dropped his pants, and grabbed his shorts. His erection made them stand out like a tent and she let her fingers walk over the bulge, feeling his body tense from her touch. They stood in front of each other as the day they were born. Completely naked. Sandra was even more beautiful than John ever expected. He grabbed her firm breasts, gently massaging them. He could feel the nipples grow hard in his palm. Her pubic hair was perfectly trimmed, leaving only a little just above the mound. He could feel the moisture as his fingers found her clit.

He did not think he had ever been so excited before Ever. In addition, this little touching game made the wait all worthwhile. Sandra moaned and reached for his penis, which was standing hard and ready from his body. She could feel the blood pump through it, and she started to gently stroke it. John's breathing became heavy and she felt him moving with her strokes. Bathed in the light from the streets, they embraced each other, feeling the touch of each other's bodies. They lay down on the bed, kissing and touching each other. Both knowing the wait was about to end, and they were about to consummate their craving for each other. Both knowing the lovemaking would be wonderful.

How could it be the soft kiss turned urgent, and their hands started moving to explore places not touched for a year and Sandra love everything John was doing to her she smile at him and he wanted to make her feel like she did before this happen to her. They fell back on the bed and continued their kisses and exploration. Both awakening fully by the claps of the thunder and the feel of their bodies pressed together.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

"I am so sorry for every …"

"That's all in the past now we will not look on the past only the years ahead. We both made mistakes,"

"Yes we did and we both paid big time for the mistakes we made,"

"Yes we did,"

"Sandy,"

"Yes John,"

"I LOVE YOU SO DAM MUCH YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING!"

"Okay do you have to be loud about it?"

"Yes I do because that's how much I love you,"

"I feel the same way,"


	31. Sandylove Is Back

**CHAPTER 31-Sandylove Is Back **

After they made love again John and Sandra was talking about how their lives would had if they never got together.

"If you never got into wrestling and met me what would you be doing?"

"Working 9to 5 jobs married to some loser and racing cars. I don't know John what I be doing. How about you what you be doing if you wasn't in wrestling?"

"I might be married to Liz like you stuck in a 9 to 5 job who knows how our life would turn out,"

"Why ask the question for?"

"I don't know I was just thinking,"

"There you go thinking again,"

"Ha-ha very funny, Will in a sick twisted way I am glad we did get together,"

"That's true but we are together that's the only thing that counts Man I wish you can wrestle your niece just one time I would love to see that match?"

"Kara is good she making me look bad I think I teach her too well,"

"You know she is going to ECW after tonight?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeap she going to lose to her best friend Rena no I am not talking about Brock ex old lady either,"

"Who are you talking about than?"

"There is a new girl name Rena St. Clare her real name is Karen Martinez she is taking your place now she is hot and she got a son two years older than Michaela so I hoping them two hook up when they get older why you looking at me like that,"

"John The baby only seven months old, Here you got her already married what the hell man,"

"I am just saying,"

"Did you do her?"

"No!"

"Why not you like to bang most of the new girls?"

"Ha-ha very funny I bang you?"

"Yes you did and it was the best bang I had a long time Maybe we can do that again tonight?"

"We will see but most likely oh yeah it is on baby girl,"

So than John and Sandra drove down to Boston and they had a autograph session before the pay per view and all the fans was glad to see Sandra and she started to cry and she told the fans thank you for all the wishes and prayers they did so she could be there with all of them and after the autograph session they was hanging out at the hotel and she got to meet the new divas and hang out some of the older ones who was there and Jim Ross was back and they had a idea for Sandra to do play by play since she is going to be doing that in ECW beginning the next year.

"Yeah sure I can do that be fun to do plus you can finally have a woman point a view,"

"Oh my goodness you are going to be the female version of Jerry Lawler?" Coach said

"Yeah I could but I am not like that I see most of these guys as my brothers and cousins so I am not too bad,"

"John I must meant you are a lucky man to have her Shame tomorrow night is my last night I would love to work with you,"

"Yes I am,"

"Alright stop with the putting over crap so why are you leaving for?"

"I want to do other things now to be home with Trish the kids,"

"So you are going to do it," JR ask

"Yes JR I am in,"

"Great let's go see Stephanie and Paul to sign the contract,"

"Great," Sandra smile said

"Sandy can I speak to you?"

"Excuses me my hubby needs to chat with me," Sandra said walking out the room." What's on your mind baby?"

"You sure you want to do this I mean you will be giving up teaching and stuff?"

"Listen I have a second chance in life I am not able to wrestle right now but I can run my mouth for two hours and three hours for pay per view so yes I am going to do this my heart wasn't really in teaching my heart is in wrestling so please let me do it?"

"Okay, okay you can do it I was just asking are you 100 sure you are ready to get back on the road?"

"Yes I am I been gone close to three years so I am ready to do this,"

"That's the woman I fall in love with. Still have that passion burning in you,"

"Yes and don't you forget it either,"

"Will you two get a room dam from age of 13 to now I seen you two make out so many times why can't you two be like my parents just yell at each other!"

"Good to see you two baby girl," John smile said

"We are nothing like your parents," Sandra said

"I know I hope me and Johnny can have a relationship like you and John,"

"Trust us it took a lot of work to get here,"

"Aunt Sandy I want you to meet Karri but you can call her Rena St. Clare. Karri, this is my aunt Sandra Cena aka Sandylove,"

"Wow you do look like me a little bit when I was young like that,"

"You are still beautiful as you where when you first started here," Karri said

"Thank you very much you are nice I let my husband have a one day pass on you,"

"Aunt Sandy,"

"I was joking gees lighten up right Kurt,"

"How are you doing baby girl," Kurt said smiling at Sandra

"I am great I thought I never get to see you again,"

"Same here had all of us worried there glad you are back,"

"Yes I know me too I am glad I am back also,"

than the pay per view was starting and it was pre show and Sandra sign her contract and Sandra got a copy of the matches and she was getting happy the old smile came back on her face like it use to be and John want into her dress room and he sat on the table.

"You ready to do this?"

"Yes I am this going to be easy you kidding me?"

"I hope you are right just don't put me over too much okay,"

"Oh that's right you are a face now,"

"Yes sort of,"

"I guess I have to wait and see huh,"

"Yes,"

"Thank you,"

"For what babe,"

"For having my back I don't know too many guys who would let their wives back in wrestling after all the stuff we want through,"

"Because I don't want to hear it when you are 65years old singing that old song should of could of song I will throw your ass right in Shady Pines and it is one three blocks from the house in Tampa,"

"I think you going there before me saying you don't like the Diva search come on now what kind of guy are you,"

"Baby no disrespect but come on what are they doing around here for anyone besides wanting to fuck every Vet around here so they can get a push and to be in Playboy,"

"You got a point since you put it that way I understand now Wait a minute I was in Playboy?"

"Yes you were but you were a wrestler not a diva in training it's a different between you and Melina and Amy and Trish and Alexis, Vickie, Beth, even Ashley and Layla and Becky you all was wrestlers than you are divas. Even now your niece and her best friend they are wrestlers not divas who just want to walk the guy down to the ring. They just are doing that now because when they start in ECW they will be wrestling,"

"I know and she going to be in college too so it going to wonders for her,"

So than they kiss and it was time for the show start Jim Ross and Coach came out there and than Don't Fuck With Us came on the crowed want crazy nobody didn't know that Sandylove was coming back and everyone cheer her name and Sandy want into the ring and Lillian Garcia gave Sandra a hug and than introduce her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Sandylove,"

Sandylove wave to everyone got on top of the turnbuckle and than she shook hands with the fans and gave the Spanish announce team a hug and than she want to the other table and gave JR and Coach a hug and she sat down in the middle and she felt like she been part of the team forever and the first match was Sandylove nephew Rick who wrestling name was Phoenix and he came down there and with his girlfriend Monica and she was blond hair looking like Torrie Wilson and he was going up against Chris Master and his new wife Becky Orton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to see the student vs. the teacher Chris Master vs. Phoenix he thanks Chris Master is going to lay down and let him pin him he got another thing coming. This going to be a steel cage matches to keep Phoenix tag team partner Nitro and his woman for interfering in the match,"

"Will JR. once again you have something against the rookies Phoenix is only 20 years old already a great wrestler he is the nephew of John Cena and Sandylove," Coach said

"You know something I hate to say this but Coach is right he is a great athlete and he wrestle in Jr. high and high school now going to the best university in the square circle remember who train him the World Heavyweight Champion John Cena and the former ECW and Smackdown play by play guy Tazz so he knows what he is doing in the square circle but I also have to agree with JR he can't take Chris Master lightly specially now he have Bucky Orton in his corner,"

"That's Becky Orton I see you still the same old Sandylove," JR said

"Whatever I haven't change one little bit,"

"You know she is Bob Orton daughter and Randy Orton sister you know that she is tough?" Coach said

"Yeah, yeah but she never really step into the ring with Sandylove. So she was just a diva in training when I was the Woman's Champion,"

"But she is good Sandy and she would do anything for her man," Coach added

"Coach have you ever been with a woman who just use to get to the top?"

"Will answer that question Coach?" JR said

"Will maybe one I had it happen with Krystal Shelton got her before I could use mad skills on her and John Cena did also when I was trying to get you too,"

"Whatever you wish you can get with me,"

"Will you two stop it and just call the match?"

Phoenix and Master stared each other down and then locked up. Phoenix and Master hammered each other with right hands and Phoenix went to toss Master into the cage but Master blocked. Phoenix went to do the same but Phoenix blocked and then Phoenix nailed a big right hand, and then another. Master jumped up in the corner but Phoenix grabbed him and pulled him back in. Phoenix hit some head butts knocking Master off the top rope and then dived off with a double axe handle. Master tried to crawl to the door but Phoenix pulled him back. Master nailed a back suplex but Phoenix has a side headlock locked in and kept it in place.

"The teacher is in control of the match I never seen Chris Master wrestle like this before he really showing young Phoenix a thing or two how to wrestle,"

"Do not count out Phoenix out JR he is tough kid no doubt Chris wrestling got better over the years and he really trying to impress the Champion John Cena so he can get another shot of his title come Taboo Sunday,"

"You might be right but I don't think it is going to happen I'll tell you why. You see Sandy before you came into John life he was scared of Chris Master he even tap out to his Master lock so when Rhyno take the title off him I hope you and him leave wrestling for good it been nice and peaceful with out you two,"

"That wasn't call for that Coach!" JR said

"That wasn't call for what she ask me either?"

"I was just asking a question sorry for asking must be a sore subject huh?"

"You think it is very funny don't you are you taking me as a joke?"

"You been a joke from day one no likes you!"

"Why wife a kids love me,"

"That's what you think,"

"How do you know this don't start spreading rumors now young lady," JR said

"Oh I am not it is approving fact JR I have a great connection who told me this,"

"Who Mickie or Beth or your new best friend who try to steal your man six years ago Ashley? Who told you this?

"Don't worry about it Coach who told me this just call the action alright,"

Master came back with right hands and then stomped him in the head before ascending the cage. Phoenix pulled him down and hotshot him on the rope and covered for two. Phoenix sent Master to the corner and nailed some more right hands and then a back elbow. Phoenix went to the middle rope and hit a flying clothesline and then called for the Twist of Fate but Master pushed him off face first into the cage for two. Master started to climb the cage and reached the top and Phoenix climbed up there too. Phoenix pulled Master back inside and then went for the Side Effect off the top rope but Master blocked and rammed Phoenix's head into the cage. Phoenix dropped down and Master nailed a missile dropkick to the back of the head.

"JR look at the Master ever think he would be up there with the great ones?"

"No Coach no one see this coming I'll tell you what young Phoenix remaining young Randy Orton so full of himself thinks he is god gift to woman I don't know what that young lady sees him but must be doing something right,"

"JR, Phoenix is a gentleman he was brought up to respect the ladies but I do have to agree with you he is twenty times better than Randy Orton ever thought he will be. Matter fact he is better than Randy Orton when he was his age,"

"That's your opinion and your opinion only. You don't know your nephew like we do,"

"That's right Sandylove your nephew is a player he would try to do any diva give him the time a day,"

"Whatever man,"

Master hit some elbows to the back of the head and then nailed a back suplex, and then another one. Master mocked Phoenix with the V1 symbol and nailed some more right hands. Master scored with an elbow drop and then kicked Phoenix in the head in the corner, and Phoenix's eyes glazed over. Master hit DDT and covered for two. Master hammered away with right hands and then power bombed Phoenix into the cage. Master nailed another one, this time into the turnbuckles before unloading with right hands to the back of the head. Master kicked Phoenix in the head and Phoenix seems to be out of it. Master perched Phoenix on the top rope but Phoenix elbowed him down but then Master got under him, went for a powerbomb from the top, and nailed it!

"That's what I am talking about look who is in control now Sandylove!"

"Will Chris Master might be in control now Phoenix will be back in control,"

Phoenix bit Master's fingers but Master came back with right hands and hit some mounted punches in the corner, but Phoenix then dropped him head first on the turnbuckles. Master went for the Spear, but Phoenix sidestepped and hit the turnbuckles and then Phoenix hit the Side Effect but Master kicked up at two! Master went for the door and was half out but Phoenix dived and grabbed him by the leg. Becky handed Master the briefcase and he went to nail Phoenix but Phoenix ducked and unloaded with right hands and forearms, and then tied him up in the ropes! Phoenix went nuts and then catapulted Master into the cage and then hit a bulldog onto the briefcase! Phoenix tossed Master into the side of the cage repeatedly and then Becky tried to climb into the cage, but Phoenix knocked her off. Monica ran over where Becky was and they started to fight the outside of the ring when Melinda and Rena came down there to help Monica and Jessica and Tina came out there to help Monica the refs try to break it up and send everyone in the back.

"Reminds me off my younger years Poor Trish I wonder what she doing these days," Sandylove said

"Very funny Sandylove what you and crazy Mickie James the rest of your gang did was not cool at all!"

"Coach stops getting your panties all in the jam gees. That was a long time ago let it go,"

"You know that's my wife you talking about,"

"Yeah we know I think we hit her little too hard in the head she end up with you,"

"For younger viewers Sandylove was five times Women's Champion and her and Trish Stratus had short term feud and where Mickie James Beth Phoenix Sandylove and Ashley all jump and seriously gave Trish the beat of her life it was something we never seen in the Woman's Championship match at Survivor Series, "

"Yes, JR you are right we did give her the beat down of her life why because she disrespected us and we wasn't going to be like Torrie or Candace or Maria and take that mess from blondie so that's why we had to do what we did and these ladies had learn from the best teacher and I am proud of them,"

"How can you be so proud on taking out a fellow co worker like that I am glad you are out here now I can not work around here and I can't work with you I quite?" Coach said getting up and leaving the broadcasted booth.

"Aww Did I hurt the Coach feeling be man Coach you acting like a little pussy! Matter of fact people didn't want you around since day one they hated you Coach,"

"Are you happy now you made Coach leave?"

"Matter fact I am he the one is acting like a punk running off like that I am just out here to have a little fun he is getting all up work up for nothing,"

"You were picking on him you know that subject is hard on him after all you want though you think you would not go there on him,"

"You are right JR that was very wrong of me Coach if you are listening I am sorry and please come back out here so I can tell how much you are scared of former five time Woman's Champion,"

Master is busted open and Phoenix scored with more right hands and stomps in the corner. Master's face is a crimson mask and Phoenix continues to kick Master Square in the head and there is a pool of blood on the mat. Phoenix grabbed the briefcase and started to climb the cage, but Master shoved the referee into the ropes and Phoenix crashed and burned down to the mat, and then nailed a Spear! Master started to climb in the corner, and the crowd is red hot right now. Phoenix climbed up with Master, and then hit the Side Effect from the top rope! Monica grabbed a chair on the outside, and tried to get in the cage, but the referee grabbed the chair on the outside. Becky got in the cage and Phoenix cornered her. Phoenix was distracted with Becky and Master almost made it out the door.

Becky went to hit Phoenix with the briefcase but Phoenix caught her with it and then nailed the Twist of Fate! Becky exploded out of nowhere with the Spear, and then made the cover, but Phoenix kicked out! Master started to climb up in the corner and Phoenix rammed him head first into the cage and Master fell backwards. Phoenix climbed to the top of the cage, and he has this thing won! Phoenix looked back, and then looked into the crowd, and then came off the top of the cage with the leg drop! HOLY SHIT! Phoenix draped an arm over and wins! Monica wants over to him check on him and won the match after the match Coach came back out there.

"I am going to be a man about it and like JR sayed everything you want through you should be thinking your lucky stars that you are still here with us,"

"I am but Coach you need to get off it let it stay in the past I was just having a flash back I am deeply sorry to you and your wife. Mrs. Stephanie is coming out here what is this all about?"

Stephanie coming down to the ring with mad looks on her face and she claims into the ring, looks at Sandylove and Coach, and told them to come into the ring.

"Sandylove, Coach in the ring now!"

Sandylove got up and want into the ring and Coach follows her.

"Sandy what the hell is wrong with you talking about former Woman's Champion like that!"

"I'm sorry Steph but he was talking bad about Phoenix and I had to put him in his place I did say I was sorry,"

"Yes you are sorry but I can not have this fighting on my pay per view like this! So what I am going to do tomorrow night on Raw is War I know you can't wrestle yet but you can pick any girl in the back to wrestle the person Coach pick in any kind of match you would like than one of you will be fired!"

The crowed boo Stephanie when she sayed that and everyone was chanting Sandylove name and Sandylove smile.

"You are on sorry Coach Get ready to have your ass handed to you,"

"Only on your best day you could of beat my wife now gets ready to leave like I sayed it was peaceful when you wasn't here,"

"Will Ladies and Gentlemen we just heard a match for tomorrow night on Raw is War who will my two co host pick it will be interesting to see I know the Coach along time he will get the best Woman wrestler to rep him and I know Sandylove she would do the same here come two right now what do you two have to say for yourself?"

"Only thing I am say we might be seeing the last of the Coach,"

"Go home be barefoot and pregnant!"

"You can send all e-mail to the Coach,"

"Why don't you go back to Kansas and let a tornado hit you in the head,"

"Will you two stop it dammit just stop it,"

After the match Kurt Angle vs. Carlito it was time for the Woman's World title match with current Woman's Champion Kendall the daughter of Raven and his ex wife. Kara Love heads to the ring ready to give it a shot at Kendall. The champion heads to the ring and the ladies are ready to get it on. Kendall lies down in the ring and tells Kara to pin her. She gets up and tosses Kara around the ring a few times before tossing her outside the ring and then throwing her into the steps. Back in the ring, Kendall works Kara over with chops in the corner of the ring.

"Will look who is getting their ass handed to him by the Woman's Champion what's wrong Sandy cat got your tongue?"

"She is a newbie she will be Woman's Champion someday even though I never thought we would see Raven's daughter in square circle I must say she is good I can't say anything bad about her,"

"Kara Love the niece to Sandylove and the cousin of Cruiserweight Champion Tommy Fabulous so she do have talent but she still a rookie and she made some mistakes but she will be like her aunt well known diva with good head on her shoulder,"

"You are right JR and she will be on the top in no time but she do need to get rid of Johnny Corny what do she see in that guy?"

"His name is Johnny Clark by the way. Will a lot of people ask the same thing with you why you with John Cena?"

"He helps out in so many ways he doesn't know how much he means to me,"

"Only thing he helps you to do is keep you barefoot and pregnant the last five years,"

"You something Coach you really asking for it and tomorrow when the person I pick kick the person you pick ass I'll be glad not to sit near you. You should have left along time ago when Vince got rid of your little buddy Eric,"

"It isn't going to happen so you get ready to go back home where you belong,"

"Ladies and gentlemen if you just join us tomorrow night on Raw tomorrow night Coach and Sandylove will be in a match where they pick somebody to wrestle for them and the loser will be leaving the broadcast booth,"

"That's right JR and I am going to win it is about time you had woman on Raw,"

Kendall goes for a kick to Kara's head but Kendall catches it and Lita distracts the ref and Kara kicks her right in the groin. Kara controls a bit with kicks and she springs into a pin but only gets a two. Kendall then gains more control and she runs at Kara in the corner but Kara does a split on top of the ropes and she sunset flips Kendall. Kendall gives some cheap shots to Kara and Lita outside the ring. Back in the ring, Kara starts her kicks up and she rocks Kendall off the ropes before hitting her with the twist of fate. She makes the cover but Kendall kicks out! Kara pounces on her and she punches the crap out of her. Kendall eventually hits the Chick Kick to the head of Kara and she gets the win.

"Your niece is a loser just like her aunt what now Sandylove!"

"She a rookie she made a mistake on having Lita out there why was Lita was out there anyway?"

"Lita had took young Kara under her wings since you was out she needed someone to guide her to the top,"

"Will I hope she don't be a home wrecker like Lita I know it is old news but it is still in a lot of people minds what she did,"

Both Rhyno and John Cena are shown preparing for the main event tonight with the WWE Championship on the line Rhyno is getting mega boos here in Boston. Rhyno is then shown getting ready to a mixed reaction and JR played up the high life of John Cena against the working class Rhyno. So than it was time for the main event and it was John Cena vs. Rhyno for the World Heavyweight title. Rhyno's manger Lady Tazz came down there to ring and before Rhyno got out there, she got on the mic.

"To all Rhyno fans out there the belt is coming home tonight that's right so all you little snot nose whinny and crying chain gang get ready for your leader to lose the title it been long time way over do. Mrs. Sandylove gets ready to nurse your man back to health because after Rhyno gets through with him he will be no good to anybody so everyone on your feet welcoming your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Rhyno!"

Rhyno music hit it was Smackdown old theme Raise up he came out to and he walk over to the announce table and smile at Sandylove and wink at her he want into the ring and Lady Tazz and Rhyno started to make out.

"Hey Cena get your ass out here so I can kick it all the way back to West Newbury where you from Hey Sandy why don't you leave that zero for a hero I will gore you every night! That's right you are all wash up just like him,"

"Boy Rhyno is so full of himself isn't he? He really thinks that John Cena let him in his hometown lie down and let him pin him for one two three he got another thing coming they not booing him for nothing as for him getting with me never in this life time,"

"Sandylove your man is going to get beat so get ready for him being home with you!"

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Unforgiving main event John Cena eight times World Heavyweight Champion will be putting up his world title against The Man Beast Rhyno this is the first time they mix things up for the World Title. It is going to be a good one it going to be a sober knocker,"

"JR the fans know it is going to be a good one we all know who is going to win that's my man John Cena hands down my baby boy is going to win,"

"Now who is full of themselves?" Coach said

"Beside you,"

"Will you two try to call the match stop fighting like an old couple?"

"Sorry JR but I don't know how you put up with this all these years with him,"

"Will I did and trust me there was time I would like to hit him but he can be good some time,"

So than John came out there with his belt and only Paris and Johanna and Jaden was sitting out there because they understand what's going on and they show them and John came over to the announce table and smile at Sandylove and wink at her and gave her a kiss on the lips and he want into the ring and Lillian introduce them and John got big pop and it was loud in the building everyone been waiting on this match.

Rhyno hit an elbow in the corner and then Cena went for an FU out of nowhere but Rhyno dropped out the back and hit a huge right hand to knock Cena down. The fans chanted for Cena as they locked up again and Cena was tossed to the outside. Cena came back in with right hands and worked Rhyno over in the corner and then sent him to the corner and nailed a back drop for two. Cena nailed a fisherman's suplex for another two count and then locked in a rear naked choke. Rhyno fought out and backed Cena to the corner and went for a right hand but Cena blocked and hit right hands of his own. Cena then sent Rhyno hard to the corner and Rhyno flipped over the top to the outside!

"Come on John kick his ass sorry I forgot I am at the broadcast table but I know Cena is going to come back and win this,"

"You know what Sandy I hate to disappoint you but your man is all wash up he needs to retire no one is going to by it anyone he isn't hardcore like Rhyno he didn't wrestle in ECW he is nothing Sandy you married a loser,"

"We will see how much he is a loser when he keeps his title,"

"Right now they are out of the ring this feud started when Rhyno and John Cena going up against ECW tag team Champion The New Samoan Gangster they was so close on winning the title when that jezebel Lady Tazz turn on the big Samoans than she hook up with Rhyno and folks the rest is history,"

"But JR you left out the good part at Wrestlemaina when Triple H came out of retirement and beat John Cena for the World Title,"

"Coach you idiot! John didn't wrestle at Wrestlemaina you stupid idiot! you mean at pay per view Bad Blood?" you know his heart wasn't into that match but of course you have to make it out to something big,"

"Folks what we are seeing is history in a making here we have two tough some of guns fighting to be on top this if Rhyno wins this will be his second World title in WWE,"

"He is going to be just like Edge one shot champ. What is Edge doing these days?"

"Sandy do not go there he had some problems with Lita but they are working it out,"

"Oh I know that but I was just saying shame he isn't on Raw anymore he on the B show,"

Cena followed out and Rhyno gave him a thumb to the eye and then went up the aisle with Cena, but Cena back dropped him onto the steel stage. Cena sent Rhyno back into the ring and covered for one, and then hammered away with more right hands. Rhyno came back with a high knee and then hammered away with right hands on the WWE Champion. Rhyno choked at Cena and then headed to the outside and whipped Cena right into the ring steps.

"He is going to be feeling that tomorrow morning,"

"Don't worry JR I'll nurse him back to health he will be good as new for Monday night Raw IS War!"

"Don't hold your breath he won't be able to do anything but drink green tea eat chicken soup,"

Rhyno nailed a straight right hand to the jaw and then sent Cena back into the ring where he covered for a two count. Rhyno nailed a suplex and then scored with a knee drop for two counts. Cena fought back with a shot to the gut and then some right hands but then Rhyno came back with the face buster and then a vicious clothesline for two. Rhyno nailed a neckbreaker and again got two. Cena fought back with some kicks to the gut and then some right hands but then Rhyno came back with a swinging neckbreaker for another near fall. Rhyno locked in a neck vice but Cena fought out but then found himself in a sleeper. Cena fought out again and backed Rhyno to the corner and broke clean but then ran into a Rhyno boot. Cena then came back with a flying clothesline and right hands and then Rhyno kicked him in the gut but ran into another clothesline. Cena nailed a power slam and then a spinning powerbomb. Cena went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle but Rhyno got up and hit a spinebuster for two! Lady Tazz was screaming at Rhyno to get up and John looks at her and gave her the DX crotch chop. The crowed goes crazy and everyone chanting DX.

"Wow who knew he was a fan of DX?" Sandylove said smiling

"He can be a fan of it but he will never be in that group,"

"If he had me still on his side oh yeah he will be part of it,"

"We do not need another coming of DX thank you,"

"They were the most popular heels in the history of wrestling more popular than the Four Horsemen,"

"Yes they was and folks if you ever seen old tapes of DX or The Four Horsemen you know they was as tougher than a $2 steak,"

"You are so right JR and you see how tough my man is he will stay as Champion."

Cena came back with a flying shoulder, and another, and then landed in a sleeper but Cena reversed into a modified side suplex. Cena hit the five knuckle shuffle and hit a drop toe hold and locked in the STFU! Rhyno crawled towards the ropes and finally made it. While at the rope Lady Tazz jump on the apron and the ref had his back turn and Triple H comes down there and Cena saw him stalked Triple H and went for the FU but Triple H blocked and shoved Cena to the corner and the referee got squashed. Rhyno then gave both of them a low blow in one fowl swoop! And Triple H Rhyno mocked Cena and then gave him the DX crotch chop. Rhyno went under the ring and pulled out the sledgehammer for Triple H and Triple H went to nail Cena but he hit Rhyno Cena fought him off with right hands, but then ran right into a sledgehammer shot from the Game.

"What did I tell you she is a greatest Woman manger?"

"Shut up Coach John will come back you think this his first hit with the sledgehammer from Triple H?"

"Sandylove have a good point there Coach we have seen Cena down like this before he is tough guy from the streets West Newbury he will not back down he will come back I tell you what Coach he isn't going to lie down let these man pin him,"

Rhyno crawled into a cover and the referee is coming to and made the count but Cena kicked out! Rhyno covered again but Cena kicked out yet again! Triple H went for the Pedigree but Cena back dropped out of it. Cena went for the FU on Rhyno and he nailed it! One, Two, kick out! Cena can't believe it! Cena went up top for a cross body but Rhyno ducked and then went for the Pedigree but Cena stepped through and locked in the STFU again! Rhyno screamed in pain and he is close the to the ropes and he looks to have passed out! Triple H handed try to hand Rhyno brass knuckles and Rhyno hit him with it and Lady Tazz got the referee up and only got a two count on him and John clothesline him and hit STFU on Rhyno and the referee checked his arm but he says alive on the third check but then he had no choice but to tap out!

"Winner and still WWE Champion, John Cena," Lillian said

"Folks join us on our next pay per view for Raw Taboo Sunday good night everyone from Boston,"

Cena celebrated his victory and the crowd was happy that Cena has retained his WWE Championship here tonight. Then go into a video recap of the show before going off the air. Sandra shook hands with the fans sign couple autographs and she want to the back and she just smile when she got back there walk past Terry want over to Paul and John was standing at.

"You did good kiddo," Paul said "you were very believable and entertaining too,"

"Thank you Paul I was just doing my best,"

"You was great baby I love the part when you sayed to Coach that was classic,"

"I try to do my best,"

"Sandy I wish you luck and god bless your family," Coach said

"Thanks Jonathan that was sweet of you Tell your wife I say hey,"

"Well do,"

"I that it was great young lady and I am looking to work with you tomorrow night," JR said

"Me too it was fun I enjoy it a lot,"

Therefore, John and Sandra hang out with their friends and than they want back to the hotel and John was taking a shower and Sandra was lading on the bed waiting on him.

"About time you got out of there since when you take a long time in the bathroom what you was doing?"

"Taking care myself why?"

"Why you doing that for I could take care of you myself I want you a lot you know how turn on I was when you was wrestling? I want you inside of me,"

"Oh yeah how bad you want me,"

"Very bad baby I love what we did last night,"

"Yeah I thought you be too tired you know too much from last night and working,"

"John since when you ever heard me say I am too tired to fuck you?"

"You did one time?"

"Yeah I just put the kids to bed I had papers to grade but we still had sex,"

"So you really want me?"

"Yes I want you come here let me show you what I want to do to you,"

"Okay show me what you got,"

Leaning down, he pulled her to stand and took her face in his hands. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I want this very much." He did. He couldn't explain why, but his need for her was indescribable. Moving forward, he pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly using his lips to tease hers. He ran his lips over hers slowly, coaxing her to want more. He felt her more actively kissing him back; her lips pressed against his harder and she whimpered. The sound caused him to sigh. It was even sexier than he thought it would be. He pulled away slightly and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she slowly licked her lips. He was tempted to kiss her again. He moved her hands out of the way and slowly pulled her shirt off.

Once it was off, he placed it on a nearby chair then looked at her. Slowly, she stepped toward him and closed her eyes slowly when he ran his hands slowly up her arms. He held her face in his hands again and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was harder this time, letting her know that the whole night wouldn't be completely slow. His tongue snaked out to lick her lips and she instinctively parted them, allowing his tongue to enter. He pulled her against him and ravaged her lips with his. He heard her moan against his lips and he walked her backward toward the bed. He felt her stop when the backs of her legs touched the edge of the bed and he slowly moved his lips to her neck. His lips explored the counters of her skin and when he flicked his tongue out against the spot below and behind her earlobe, she moaned sharply. He was going to stop to ask if he'd hurt her but she only pulled him closer. The feel of her lace covered breasts pressed against him made him groan.

Her skin was even softer than it looked. He flicked his tongue out to tease the spot behind her ear and he sighed at her moan. Her knees buckled and she held onto him for balance. He buried his face into her neck further and inhaled her scent. The light fragrance of lilacs washed over him and he groaned. The woman was amazing.

Slowly, he ran his hands around to her back and unclasped her bra. He pulled the straps down as far as they would and waited for her to take the bra off completely. He wasn't left waiting long. She quickly removed the bra and threw it in the direction in which her shirt was. He pulled away to look at her. Her breasts were large, but perfect for a woman of her size, and topped off with the most delicious looking dark brown nipples he'd ever seen. He reached to cup them and listened to her gasp as his thumbs ran over her hard buds. Her breasts were wonderfully heavy and warm to the touch. He could feel her heart racing in her chest and knew that he would have to take this slow to start.

Pulling away from her, he stepped back and stripped until there was nothing left for him to strip out of.

Never breaking eye contact, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her forward by the hips. He lifted her left leg and smiled when she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance. He pulled her shoe off and saw that she had no socks on. He then immediately removed the shoe from her right foot and trailed his hand up her legs. He took the time out to cup her buttocks in his hands and gave them a playful squeeze, making her smile. Getting back to business, he moved to the fastenings of her jeans and undid the buttons slowly. He could see her eyes begin to glaze over and he smiled. She was getting into it.

When he placed his hands on her hips to pull her pants down Sandra placed her hands on his and helped him pull them down. In a matter of moments they were both nude. She pulled her lower lip in her mouth, waiting for him to say that he wanted to stop. Sandra leaned down and kissed him.

She moaned when his hands moved to her breasts again. In response, she moved her hand down his body and held his hardening member in her hand. She heard him groan and she began to caress it slowly. He shuddered beneath her then took of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as a bolt of pleasure ripped through her. Her touches became more insistent and at the feel of his hand teasing the folds of her center, she threw her head back and moaned. He knew exactly where to touch, how much pressure to use. In mere moments she was writhing above him. John could feel his control quickly slipping from him. Her hands caused him to gasp and moan over and over, and her skin tasted so incredibly sweet. No matter where he placed his lips, he was held captivated by her taste. The feel of her body's nectar dripping onto his hand made him gasp. She was so ready for him.

"Are you ready?"

Slowly Sandra nodded. They both shuffled upward toward the headboard and she watched as he lay back against the pillows. His hands moved to her hips and he moved them slowly up and down her thighs. Taking his lower lip into her mouth again, she took hold of his member and moved to take him in. She lowered herself slowly, allowing her jaw to drop at the feel of his invasion. When he was placed deep within her, she stopped for a moment and panted. Shocks of pleasure ran through her body and she needed a moment to brace herself.

John did his best to remain in control. She was so hot and tight around him and the sounds of her moans and pants made him want to roll them over so that he could pound into her over and over. He only leaned up though, placing his weight on his elbows. She leaned down and kissed him hard and passionately, her tongue thrusting into his mouth again and again. They both moaned and he pressed his lips against her in response. Then she began to move.

Sandra moved over him slowly, deliberately drawing the pleasure out for the both of them. She threw her head back and cried out slightly when he placed his lips back on her nipples. The pleasure was so intense it caused her to move faster above him. He lay completely flat beneath her now, his hands on her hips guiding her over him. She moaned again and braced her hands on his chest. She continued to move faster over him, getting lost in what they were doing. In no time, she was moving over him as fast as she could, the whole time moaning and gasping in ecstasy. She felt herself approaching that much needed peak and slowed down. This was too good to end so soon. John moaned when she slowed down. He felt close to edge as well and wanted it to last a little longer. She knew exactly how to move over him, which way to roll her hips to make him shake beneath her. He was going crazy with passion, gripping her hips tightly.

Not being able to hold her composure any longer, Sandra increased her pace once more. She heard a cry out to God and realized it was her. Never in her life had she felt as if she would combust. Her heart was racing, her arms and legs were shaking, and she was quickly running out of breath. She felt him move one of his hands down to her center and she felt her body tense over him. She was gripped by her climax as it was so incredibly strong. She threw her head back and moaned harshly as she shook over him. She heard him cry out in his release but could not move.

For long minutes, they remained in that position. Finally when Sandra could move again, she rolled off him and collapsed on the bed beside him. She continued to fight for breath. She could hear him panting beside her and smiled. He was much in the same condition as she. Taking a deep breath, he walked back into the bedroom and found her lying on the bed on her side. The sheet was over her, draped on her hips to cover the swell of her butt. Her legs remained uncovered and he was graced with the sight of her legs. She had an anklet on her right ankle, which only added to the beauty of her legs.

Her chest was covered as well but he could tell that her back was uncovered. She rested her head on her hand and the sleepy satisfied look she fixed him with was enough to get his blood boiling once more. She looked him over slowly, appreciating the time and effort he put into keeping his body healthy. She looked at his face again and smiled.

Smiling back at her, he walked to the bed and got under the covers with her. He lay on his side facing her and ran his finger over her skin. God, she was so soft.

"So..."

"So..." Sandra locked her lips and smiled at him again. "What does one say after something like this? Have a nice life,"

John laughed.

"They say that when they are getting ready to part,"

"It isn't time for us to part yet you and I still have unfinished business,"

She raised an eyebrow.

"And what business would that be,"

She watched as he reached down to pull the sheet down to expose her breasts. She watched as he stared at them then gasped when he ran his fingers over her nipples.

"Oh, that business,"

John smiled.

"Yes, that business,"

He continued to toy with her nipple, watching the effects of the cool air and his manipulations take effect. She leaned in and kissed him and he groaned when her tongue slid into his mouth. He kissed her neck and shoulders. Sandra turned around to kiss him properly. Their tongues mated while hands rubbed bare skin. Sandra stroked his cock again. She loved the feel of it in her hands. She couldn't wait to feel it against her tongue.

Sandy sat down on the couch and pulled John's hips toward her face. She rubbed her cheek against his cock. She gripped John's cock with both hands and rubbed her lips against the tip. Her tongue flick out to capture the fluid on his tip. She traced the veins that bulged from root to tip with her tongue. She ran her tongue around the tip and then just under the head. She used the flat of her tongue to thoroughly wet John's cock.

"Damn," John groaned as Sandra covered the tip of his cock with her mouth.

She suckled on just the tip. She slowly began to suck more and more of his cock into her mouth. She continued until she had swallowed the entire length of his cock. She worked the muscles in her throat and jaw, massaging his entire cock with her mouth.

"Damn, baby, suck my cock,"

He watched as her brown cheeks bulged and retracted with his thrusting. Sandra clasped his balls in her hands. She caressed them with her fingertips. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and began licking his balls. She sucked on one and then the other while stroking his cock with her hands. His cock was wet and slippery with her saliva and precum. She started licking his cock again. She could tell he was close and couldn't wait to taste his cum. She sucked his cock back into her mouth and started sucking firmly.

"That's it, baby Suck my cock I'm about to cum," yelled John.

Cum erupted from his cock, filling her mouth with the salty sweet liquid. Sandra tried to swallow it, but there was so much it dripped out of her mouth. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and cum spurted over her face She wiped the cum off her face and then sucked her fingers clean.

"Umm," she said. "You're cum tastes so good,"

"I can't wait to taste you," John tells her.

He ran his hands up her legs. They were silky smooth. His mouth followed the same path as his hands. When his lips reached the middle of her thigh, Sandra began to shiver.

"That's my spot," Sandra moaned.

John continued to kiss and caress the spot then his tongue continued up her leg to her pussy. She had only a small patch of hair as if to mark her sweet spot. He could see moisture glistening on those lower lips. John lapped up the moisture he could see and then spread her lips open to discover more. He licked Sandra's clit and then sucked it into his mouth.

"Oh, shit yeah that's it right," Sandra yelled

She grabbed John's head and pushed it deeper into her pussy. John stiffened his tongue and began fucking Sandra's pussy with it. He plunged it in and out of her. Her hips moved in rhythm with John's tongue. She moaned at the feelings radiating through her body.

"Damn that feels good. Eat it, baby. Eat it. Eat my pussy," she yelled, unable to control herself. "I'm cumming," she screamed.

Her cum flooded John's tongue He kept licking, trying to lap it all up. He could believe how much cum she released. He had heard about women who ejaculated like men, but he never experienced it until now. He felt blood rushing to his cock, giving him another hard-on.

"Damn, baby. I can't wait to get inside you." John said

He kissed his way up her body. He stopped at her belly button. He licked around the outer rim before dipping his tongue inside. He kissed his way to her breast. He suckled one breast and caressed the other with his hand. He licked her nipple and aureole before taking it in his mouth. He sucked her nipple deep into his mouth. He switched to the other breast, sucking it just as hard. Her moans made his cock harder. He grabbed her leg, lifting it to his shoulder and thrust into her. He buried his cock all the way inside her. Sandra could feel his pubic hairs rubbing against her.

"Your pussy so hot and tight," John plunged in and out of Sandra's tight pussy. Her walls gripped him, trying to keep him trapped inside.

He continued to pound away at her pussy.

"Fuck me," screamed Sandra. "Give me the big cock. Give it to me hard. Fuck me!"

Sandra's pussy was getting wetter and wetter. Their moans echoed off the walls. Sandra closed her eyes, unable to bear the sensations streaking through her body. It felt like she had been shocked. Convulsions spread through her body. Her pussy clamped rhythmically on John's thrusting cock.

She screamed, "I'm cumming. Damn baby, work that cock. Give it to me. Damn, that's some good cock." She opened her eyes and looked into his blue eyes.

John stared into Sandra's beautiful eyes. He couldn't believe that how wonderful his wife making him feel inside this beautiful woman. The feel of her hot wet, pussy clasping his cock was amazing. He continued to thrust into her. He shifted so that every thrust rubbed against her clit.

"Ooooh, ooooh, fuck me, fuck me," screamed Sandra. "Give me that cock." Sandra grabbed John's ass and pulled him against her. The room was filled with the sound of flesh slapping and the wet sounds of John's cock plunging in and out of Sandra's pussy.

"You like this cock, don't you?" whispered John in Sandra's ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and starting sucking on her neck.

"Yeah, baby, give it to me,"

Sandra grabbed her breast and yanked on her nipple. John covered the other breast with his mouth. He captured her nipple with his teeth and bit down. Sandra grabbed his head and guided him to her other breast. John suckled furiously and gnawed on her nipple.

Sandra could feel her muscles tightening once again.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming again," Sandra screamed.

Sandra dug her nails into John's back. Her hot cum coated his cock while her pussy milked him. John felt a tingling in the base of his spine. He knew he was about to erupt. He began to pound her pussy harder.

"Damn, baby, here it comes,"

John exploded inside Sandra. She could feel the hot cum bathing her pussy.

"That feels so good. Flood me with your hot cum," Sandra yelled.

John gave one final thrust and collapsed onto Sandra. Reluctantly, he lifted off of her soft body and sat back on the couch. She lay there with her legs spread, unable to move. Cum leaked out of Sandra's pussy, pooling beneath her. The wet spot inspired Sandra to finally move. Sandra kiss John and than they want to sleep.

The next day Sandra and John left Boston the kids was off for the school holiday and they was going to stay with his dad and step mom and they want down to Hartford CT for Raw IS War and Sandra want to the ladies dress room and it was most of the new girls there and she smile at them and sayed hell but none of them really didn't want to talk to her and when Kara and Kerrie walk into dress room than everyone started to talking and when Amy and Trish came in there everyone stop talking .

"Sandy can I talk to you?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"What the hell is that about in there?"

"Trish I wish I can tell ya but I can't the same thing happen to me when I walk in there?"

"Ames you been around here what's wrong with the new girls?"

"Well only thing I know I got mad with Jasmine aka Lady Tazz for missing a spot and because my neck I got little scared but everything was okay ever since then any time we come in they stop talking,"

"Did Steph yell at them?" Trish asks.

"Yeah we had a meeting the next day on it. But I didn't say anything,"

"Wow, oh okay what you doing here anyway?"

"You will see why I am here,"

"Chica,"

"Hey Melina what you doing here you didn't tell me you was coming here?"

"You didn't read tonight show notes what kind of production person are you?"

"Oh my god you wrestling for me,"

"Yes Chica please these young girls won't do it Kara would but she not because she might be going to ECW,"

"Yeah oh wow this is great man makes want to ..."

"Don't you even think of it?" Mark said, "What's up baby girl," Mark said giving Sandra a bear hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Taker what the fuck, you are coming back too?"

"Boy you need to talk to your family more I am a road agent now how you been girl I miss you,"

"I miss you too I am doing fine is Sara here?"

"No she and I are separated now,"

"What happen?"

"Long story when you got sick rumors came out that your daughter might not of been John's because your one night stand with Terry and she started to question me and um told her and but we working it out right now we just a part,"

"What the hell John never told me that part?"

"What part?" Amy said

"That our daughter wasn't his I'll be back I need to talk to him good to see all of yous,"

Sandra wants to go find John he was talking to Terry.

"Just the two I wanted to see. I just heard that my little girl Michaela might not be..."

"Sandy don't worry about it the baby is minds not Terry's we did a DNA while you was in coma,"

"But why you didn't you tell me?"

"We was scared for you Sandy don't worry about it is over now," Terry said, "I have to go see ya,"

"Yeah will never mind I have to go later," Sandra said

"Sandy waits up,"

"John leaves me along right now I am so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it come on now let it go,"

"You are right I'll let it go we been through so much and now we are doing so well and we are getting close shit have to happen,"

"So true you know how much I love you right?" John said walking over to his wife

"Yes I do we are going to make it,"

"You know it baby girl,"

So than the show started and everyone gave Sandylove standing ovation and she wave to everyone and took her seat next to JR and Coach.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Raw is War tonight we will see WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena going up against Chris Master in a non title match and you will see who will stay in the broadcast booth with me Coach and Sandylove going to pick a lady wrestler to fight on their behave and the loser will be fired and we going to see Randy Orton and Christen going up Phoenix and Matt Hardy oh boy here comes Triple H wondering what he got to say?"

"Same thing he been saying the past 13 years he is the game and he is that dam good and he is the kings of kings. Did I forget anything?"

"Whatever it is that Triple H it must be very important,"

"I been in this business now for nineteen years and I seen wrestlers come and go and have some push in their career but I never seen someone who was out almost a year than come back win the World Title and when…"

The music John Cena hit and he came out there and he looks at Triple H straight in the eyes and they kept their eyes on each other. The crowed started to cheer for John.

"What you did last night wasn't call for. What are you trying to prove? You been Champion 20times? You are that dam good if you wanted a title shot just ask for one.

"I never lost the title I was stripped o f the title and I want it back!"

Chris Master music hits and he came down to the ring.

"Gentlemen you forgot about me I the one who should be the World Champion yes Triple H you was stripped from the title from the great late Vince McMahon yes John do have a point you been 20 times World Champion you have beat your idol now it is time for me to do the same and I am throwing my hat into the ring for a shot of the World Title I beat your nephew now it is time I beat his uncle and I can beat you Cena I have done it before,"

"I'll have no beef with you any of you so I am fighting Champion…"

Rhyno music hit and he came out there alone with Miss Lady Tazz.

"Hey Cena you don't have to worry about Chris Master or Triple H coming after you I am going to win the belt tonight and at Taboo Sunday I'll take all of you on!"

Stephanie came down to the ring and look at everyone up and down.

"Tonight main event is Chris Master vs. John Cena it is now changing. It is going to be John Cena vs. Chris Master and Triple H and Rhyno. Now you boys play nice."

Stephanie said leaving out the ring.

"Wow can you believe that Cena vs. Triple H and Chris Master and Rhyno," JR said

"Look like the stacks up against John tonight but knowing him he can get through this he been there before,"

"But you know John Cena never broke out of the Master lock?"

"Yes Coach we know that and your point is,"

"Get ready because your man going to lose tonight,"

"Whatever man,"

So than it was time for Sandylove and Coach match and Sandylove music hit and came out Melina and the crowed want nuts and for old time sake she came into the ring and did her split and Carlito came down to the ring with her and Trish music hit and the crowed want nuts for her and she came to the ring with Nicky from the Sprit Squad and Trish then made her way out to the ring and the two locked up. Melina backed Trish to the ropes and Trish shoved her away. They locked up again and Trish backed Melina to the ropes and Melina shoved her down. Trish went for a clothesline but Melina ducked and took Dawn down with a snap mare. Melina then hit a dropkick to the face for two. Trish fought back and picked up Melina but Melina escaped and rolled up Trish for two. Melina took Trish down with a pair of clotheslines and then went for a headscissors in the corner but Trish blocked it.

"It been while since we seen Melina she is wrestling like she is a rookie I'll tell ya what she is in the ring with a season vet," JR said

"JR these two ladies wrestle each other before and they know each other so well that it looks like they playing with each other," Sandylove said

"I tell ya what they are not playing each other this is serious I am not giving up my job," Coach said

"Get your panties out of your ass will ya get ready to be home with your brats and that whore you married,"

"Whore My wife is not a whore like you was mmm let's see you want with Edge Kurt Angle had three affairs one with Undertaker, Rhyno and Dave Batista and your cousin in law Trademarc? So who is the whore around here?"

"You a dam lair I did not had sex with any of them why you lying like that man you have some serious issues,"

"You both have issues now call the dam match,"

Melina went for a cross body off the top, but Trish moved and Melina crashed to the canvas. Trish kicked Melina around on the mat and slammed her face first to the canvas. Trish choked Melina over the middle ropes and then choked her on the apron. Trish hit a forearm on Melina on the apron and then pushed her outside.

Than it want on commercial and during the commercial break Mickey James came down throw few punches to Melina and Kara came down and grab Mickey James by the hair and throw her up the ramp and after the break Trish was in control and she got back into the ring to break the count and Melina then got on the apron but Trish hit a baseball slide to knock her outside. Trish hit a leg drop on the outside and brought Melina back inside.

"During the commercial seen on unlimited Mickey James long time rival of Melina came to ringside and help Trish but Kara Love came down help Melina by grabbing Mickey James by the hair and pulling her to the back and that's how Trish got in control.

"JR my wife is going to win this hand down come on baby,"

"Coach why don't you shut the hell up Melina will win this I bet my last dollar on it,"

"You better save that dollar when you go home and be a stay home mother,"

"Nothing wrong with that but I am not going nowhere you are and we all going to be glad when you're ass is gone!"

Trish went for a cover but Melina kicked out at two. Trish locked in a sleeper hold on the mat but Torrie got to her feet and battled out of it and took Trish down with a clothesline and then hit a neckbreaker for two. Melina kicked Trish in the corner and then hit a sunset flip for two. Melina then rolled up Trish and ripped her outfit and Trish's ass was in full view! Trish then took over and hit an X-Factor on Melina for a close fall. Trish went for a clothesline but Melina ducked and then got Trish in a pinning combination for the victory and Melina wins. Sandylove will keep her job!

"The Winner is Melina!" Lillian said

"Will Coach it been good working for you," JR said

"NO! No! I want a rematch! Melina cheated!"

"Be a man Coach your wife lost,"

"Shut up!"

"Carlito and Melina got on the mic and they started singing and from behind Nicky and Mickey James came out through the crowed and attack Melina and Carlito and Kara and Johnny Clark came down there and Sandylove got on the mic and started singing and everyone join in than it want onto commercial and during the break Sandylove gave everyone a hug and than it was main event time and before the match they did a interview with John Cena.

"John you going up against Triple H and Chris Master and Rhyno you think you going to win?" Maria said

"Come on Maria you know me yes I think I can win I'm a still a fighting champion and I can beat all three of them I been there before and I never back down. So um Maria how about me and you get together and um never mind just joking,"

"John you are still a tease like that always what do you think my husband would say and your wife?"

"You are right I shouldn't be flirting with you I'm sorry,"

"Hello Cena," Rena said

"What do you want?"

"The offer still stands you come join my gang and I will take care of you,"

"No thanks I am not going to be in your little gang I been there done that no more gangs for me,"

"Come on it is me you know you want to leave your wife for me?"

"No I don't I, I think you better go back to the whore house you came from and leave me alone I'm out,"

"Ladies and gentlemen our main event is next," JR said

"Are you okay Sandy,"

"Yes I am fine,"

"During that interview you look like you wanted to kill him,"

"Nah I was thinking about the past that's all,"

During the break Maria came out there with her kiss cam and John came out there with her and he walk over to the broadcast table and came over to Sandra and kiss her and he whisper in her ear she started smiling and than he want into the stage and he gave Maria a kiss on the cheek and than CM Punk came out there and he gave Sandylove a kiss on the cheek and gave Maria a full blown kiss to her and the crowed want nuts and than it was time for the main event for the evening. The match was build up for the next pay per view and Triple H and Chris Master had the upper hand for most of the match and Rhyno gore everyone and he pin John but John kick out on two and Triple H got his sledgehammer and want to go hit Chris Master with end up hitting the referee John attacked Triple H from behind and whipped him hard to the corner.

Than Masters nailed a one handed vertical, suplex and we have two referees making the count. Rhyno in and went for a suplex but John rolled him up and these referees are getting in each others way. Rhyno came back with stomps and then choked Cena in the ropes. Masters hit a series of three backbreakers and then held him in position and wrenched away at him. John fought out with knees and right hands and then botched his bulldog spot and then Masters threw him down for two. Masters locked in a sleeper and Cena fought out. Cena came back with a tilt a whirl headscissors and Triple H hit lefts and rights on Rhyno and then dropkicked Masters to the outside. Cena took Triple H down with a side suplex and then hit the five knuckle shuffle. Cena went for the FU but Triple H rolled through and locked in the Pedigree in the middle of the ring! Cena tried to kick out for two counts Cena went for the ropes but Triple H ankle lock wrapped himself around Cena. Master is back up and went up to the top rope and came off with the elbow onto Hunter, Master nailed Master lock on Cena but then Cena hit the FU on Master and Cena has done it! He wins the match.

After the show John and Sandra want out for little while and than they want back to his dad house and the kids was all sleep and John and Sandra want in the RV and they made love and than they was off to Philly that morning and they did this for the whole summer and two years want by and Sandra was back in the ring again she was happy and love her new role as a mother a wife and teacher and a dam good wrestler life was good for her and she love ever bit of it too.

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you all who review my story and there is another part to this story coming soon look for.**


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The years want by and the year is 2021 John and Sandra still married and now they have six children and they are exacting twins the up coming months their children names are Paris, Johanna, Jaden, Johnny, and Michaela, Nathan. Their ages are Paris is 14, Johanna and Jaden are 13,Johnny is 10,Michaela is 9 and Nathan is 4 Sandra is a school teacher in Tampa after her 10years in the wrestling business she retire from the sport she love three years after Paris kidnapping Sandra step mom die and her parents got back together. Her nieces and nephews were all in the wrestling business and they were in WWE, TNA, and the new WCW and ECW. Sandra is a school teacher and she sometime wish she was back in the ring but she was proud of her family and how they growing. John still was wrestling he was in WWE and now in the new WCW he had been World Champion six times three in WWE and three time in WCW he wasn't the champ when Wrestlemaina came around It was Wrestlemaina 37 and Sandra and the children was there to see their cousins and aunt who was going to be wrestling. Kara, Tommy, Sammie Joe, Madison, Rick had become pro wrestlers and it was going to be Madison, and Sammie Joe first Wrestlemaina.


End file.
